


The Deal

by Scorpia11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Children, Children too smart for their own good, Contracts, Cunnilingus, Deals, Death of a Parent, Debt, Desk Sex, Devotion, Disney, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Finding Love, Fluff and Angst, Free House Elves, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Magical Christmas, Making Love, Misunderstandings, Not Epilogue Compliant, Owls, Past Mistakes Coming Back to Haunt, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Protective Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley is an ass, Secrets, Smut, Substance Abuse, The Daily Prophet, Unplanned Pregnancy, cookie party, howlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 194,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpia11/pseuds/Scorpia11
Summary: Hermione Granger is in over her head with debt, divorced from Ron Weasley & having obtained majority custody of their daughter she is in desperate need of a loan to avoid court & possible imprisonment. With nowhere left to turn she approaches Draco Malfoy with a contract in hand pleading for his help...which he happily gives for a price. EWE, Post Hogwarts, HEA, R&R. Warning Inside
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 103
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.
> 
> **Warning: This story will include smutty lemons, mild violence, and language…if those are not things you enjoy reading then I would advise moving on to another story. Thanks.
> 
> **Side note, as this has been brought up a few times…I am aware that Europe has a free medical program! However, for the sake of this story, it does not…this is fiction after all.

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione Granger sat on her couch with bills spread out on the glass coffee table in front of her. Her stomach turned as she fought the urge to get sick from barely eating. Her daughter, Rose, bounded into the room, her four-year-old legs wobbling underneath her fast pace. Rose was fair-skinned compared to her mother, with auburn hair that fell in tamed ringlets and little freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose. Her bright hazel eyes sparkled much like Hermiones', but to her mother's pleasure, she had her father's brilliant smile. She and Ronald Weasley may have divorced nearly a year earlier due to 'irreconcilable differences', but their daughter was the best thing to have happened to her since before the war.

Nowadays, Ron lived in a posh flat in Diagon Alley, thanks to his position as Keeper for the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team. He only asked to see his daughter every other weekend, though half the time he'd return her after one night, unless he left her with his mum. Often, he claimed it was due to his Quidditch practice and games, but Hermione knew the truth. Her ex-husband simply enjoyed being single and playing up his famous Keeper title.

As for Hermione, she and Rose lived in a small two-bedroom flat in one of the poorest neighborhoods in muggle London; where she had to transfigure furniture from broken items she found at thrift stores.

It wasn't that she was impoverished or didn't work a decent job at the Ministry. In fact, she was the secretary for the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The problem was when she and Ron divorced, he let her have Rose but took everything else, including any chance at alimony. She wouldn't complain, they'd always kept their finances separate except when paying house bills.

After the war, Hermione traveled to Australia and found her parents in order to return their memories. Initially, they were angry but after she, Harry, and Ron explained about the war and all that had happened, they came around. They had had two blissful years as Hermione went back for her NEWTs and married Ron. Unfortunately, in July of 2000, her father died in a terrible car crash just after Rose was born and six months later her mother had been diagnosed with cancer.

Hermione had sold all of her parents' assets in order to obtain the best care possible and used every knut from her savings. She had made her mother as comfortable as possible until she passed nearly two months before, at the end of June. Ronald refused to help pay for any of the medical costs, convinced she should have stayed home and taken care of her mother instead of wasting her time working and hiring in-home nurses. He had always resented the fact that Hermione wanted to work rather than be a stay-at-home mum with their daughter. She thought it a blessing to have her job now that she and Ron were done, she couldn't imagine how much worse things would have been for her otherwise.

Now, with her mother gone, she stared at the mountain of bills before her. No matter what she sold or how little she ate, there was no way she'd be able to make a life for Rose or herself. She owed over one hundred thousand galleons between medical costs, in-home assistance, and funeral expenses. Clutched in her hand was the third loan denial from a muggle bank that supposedly _accepted_ everyone. She looked at her daughter and bit her lower lip, knowing there had to be a way. Even if she could gather half the amount, she'd be able to get the creditors off her back and possibly buy a little more food for the house.

In an effort to stretch their budget, she'd only eat cheese, crackers, beans, rice, or soup when she could no longer go without food. All the protein of chicken, fish, and peanut butter went to Rose. Thankfully Rose never noticed what her mother ate versus what she did, Hermione simply refused to let any of this affect her daughter.

The auburn-haired little girl climbed onto the couch with her favorite book and began to read while Hermione racked her brain for an answer. Going to Harry and Ginny was out of the question seeing as Ron had basically won them in the divorce. They denied it of course, but Ginny had her own Quidditch career and little James to chase around the house, while Harry was head of the Auror department. What little free time they had was spent with the Weasley's and their son. She didn't hold it against them, but she wasn't about to ask for money because if Ron found out he may try and take Rose away.

No, she had to find a different route to obtain at least fifty thousand galleons. Reaching into her purse to find her checkbook, she pulled it out and found a business card stuck between the papers, the corner jutting out just a bit.

_Draco Malfoy Dragonscale Apothecary_

Nibbling her lower lip and furrowing her brow, she wondered if he might help her. They had bumped into one another a few weeks back, right before her mother passed, and she had barely taken notice of what he had been saying. She'd known the end was coming and barely paid attention to anyone else during that time. Vaguely, she recalled Malfoy handing her the card and suggesting she stop by sometime to see his new business.

Draco Malfoy had been an absolute prat in school. Her own personal tormentor for the better part of six years, seeking her out to call her names and make fun of her, Harry, and Ron. They fought on opposite sides of the war, each forced into a role neither wanted. His saving grace was lying at Malfoy Manor to save the Golden Trio from certain death and muttering a charm to lessen the pain inflicted by his aunt on Hermione.

When they asked him why after the final battle, he explained he'd never wanted to be a Death Eater and that he knew they'd been the only hope for the light to win the war. He was pardoned by the Ministry and returned to school to repeat his seventh year and complete his NEWTs along with Hermione. He and Hermione had barely spoken at the beginning of that year, but when they did the old acidity was gone and, in its place, stood an appreciation for education and an awkward acquaintance…a near friendship if she were honest. It had taken several months before Hermione forgave him for the years of verbal bullying she'd endured at his hand, but she never held his Death Eater title against him. Something which Ron would purposefully throw in his face whenever they ran into each other.

Thinking it over throughout the night, she decided it couldn't hurt to go see his business and ask to borrow the money. She spent the early morning hours drawing up a payment plan and determining that it'd take between five and six years to repay him if she continued to reside in their tiny flat and live frugally…depending on if he wanted interest or not.

Honestly, she had no idea if he was the same boy she'd graduated with five years ago, if he'd even help her, or if he'd laugh her out the front door…but she had to try. He was one of the richest wizards in London and her last hope to potentially save her from losing her daughter.

Dressing in a muggle pleated business skirt that went to her knees with a navy button-down blouse, she pulled her hair back into a silver clip and applied a light amount of makeup. She gathered her purse and proposal before taking Rose to her neighbor just down the hall for the next few hours. Mrs. Thimble was an older muggle woman who babysat her grandchildren and adored little kids. She and Rose had hit it off in the stairwell one day, talking about the stars outside, and had been good friends ever since. Trembling as she trekked back to her flat, she closed and warded the door before apparating to Diagon Alley.

Standing outside his store in the warm summer sun, Hermione felt nauseous and strongly considered turning around and leaving rather than beg her former enemy for a knut. She bit her lip and turned to look down the street; it was still early in the morning on a Saturday and there weren't many people milling about. From where she stood, she could see Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop run by her former in-laws, which bolstered her resolve. Refusing to beg from Ron or Harry, she realized she'd rather be in debt to an old rival than someone she'd once called a friend.

Squaring her shoulders, she held her head high and attempted her best smile before reaching for the door. Upon entering, the first thing she noticed was how brightly lit the apothecary was. It was warm and welcoming with cream-colored walls, dark wood beam accents, and shelves lined with various potions, salves, and herbs in a variety of colored glass containers. The storefront was empty as of now while a young boy, no older than eighteen, stood behind the counter and greeted her.

"Good morning, madam. Is there anything I can assist you with?" he inquired.

"Good morning" she started and swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry "I was wondering if Mr. Malfoy was in, he asked me to stop by." It wasn't a lie, he had wanted to show her his new business, but that had been just over two months ago.

"He's in the back, I'll get him for you" he replied cheerfully. Hermione nodded and turned to look at the shelves on the wall nearest her. She noticed a few home basics she always kept around such as Pepper Up, Bruise Remover, and Fever Reducer. They were used the most with Rose because she was fairly clumsy and had been known to catch a few colds in winter.

A pale hand touched her shoulder, causing her to jump before turning around. "Granger," drawled the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. With a single glance, she noticed age had done him justice; gone was the pointed face of his youth and the wiry body of a boy and in its place was an aristocratic chiseled jaw and a lean muscular body. He had kept his platinum blonde hair short and seemed to enjoy donning muggle suits instead of the traditional robes. She blinked a few times and had to remind herself to breathe before recalling he had greeted her.

"Malfoy," she choked out before taking a step back and extending her hand. His traditional smirk graced his handsome face, letting her know she'd been caught ogling his masculine form. A faint blush colored her cheeks as she cleared her throat. "How are you?"

"I'm well, Granger, yourself?" Draco queried, playing along with the pleasantries as he took her in. He noticed she looked better than the last time he'd seen her at the market. Her hair was vibrant and curly, the honey highlights reflected in the light, a smile graced her luscious pink lips, and her eyes held life again. Unfortunately, he found she was still fairly thin, almost as if she weren't eating properly or still on the run with the boys. But all in all, compared to the last time when her hair was dull and lifeless, and her eyes were red with lack of sleep; this was definitely an improvement.

He had noticed her arrive outside of the store nearly twenty minutes earlier and watched as she warred with herself about coming in. Though he played the card of surprise, he knew she'd ask to see him. Instinct, from years of living a rich lifestyle, told him she was there for more than just a tour around his shop. They'd never really been friends, but after the war had ended they'd seemed to establish an acquaintance relationship that stemmed from mutual educational interests…and an infatuation he refused to acknowledge aloud. A large part of him regretted not trying to get to know her before the war, but maybe it wouldn't have turned out the same.

The last six years had changed him. He was no longer the scared pure-blood boy who followed his father's rules and jumped every time he demanded it. Since the war, his father was spending life in Azkaban and his mother had moved to France in order to escape public ridicule. Draco and his mother spoke through occasional letters but had grown distant over time as he worked hard to build a new reputation and successful business. Though Hermione was here for something, he was going to take his time in showing her his accomplishments and prove how much he'd changed.

"Not terrible, I'm sorry it took so long to get here to see your store. These past two months have been…well…trying" she admitted with a sad smile. He wondered what had happened, but thought it better to let her share in her own time.

"Well I'm glad you could make it" he stated before turning and guiding her around the store. Over the next hour, he showed her the items he sold, his lab where he brewed the various products, introduced her to his staff of twelve, and discussed his plans for the future. Hermione was in awe of what he had built and the stories of how he had paved the way for a new reputation. He was still active in the pure-blood circles; attending functions, balls, and the occasional dinner party, but he was also involved in several charities and donated his time and products to people who couldn't afford them.

"I have to say, Malfoy, you've done amazing for yourself. This" she gestured around the office "is fantastic. I bet your mother is extremely proud" she claimed with a tentative smile, causing him to stiffen.

"She is" he uttered simply as she bit her lower lip, afraid to pry further. Sensing his opportunity, Draco leaned back in his leather office chair and folded his hands before raising his steely gaze to hers "Why are you really here, Granger?"

"I came…" she started but was hastily interrupted.

"Please, don't insult my intelligence. Why'd you come here? What is it that you want?" his voice was calm yet firm; he wasn't playing games and though he had entertained her and shown off his achievements, he now wanted answers. He watched as her shoulders slumped and heard her let out a sigh.

"Just so you know, I truly was interested in the store and I meant what I said…this _is_ amazing. However," she paused and swallowed "I did have another reason to be here." She pulled her purse around and dug out a small stack of paperwork. "Please hear me out before you say no… _please_ " he saw the pleading in her eyes and barely suppressed an eye-roll, ' _Money,'_ he thought bitterly, ' _it always came down to money.'_

"Alright," he declared, willing to hear her out.

"Umm, well a few years ago my mother was diagnosed with cancer. Cancer is…"

"I've heard of it" Draco asserted, leaning forward onto his desk. Wondering why she would come to him…was she looking for a remedy? A cure he couldn't offer? Everyone knew there wasn't one; spells could make the patient comfortable and a few potions could hold back the disease for a time, but eventually, the disease would win.

"Oh, good, I'm glad you understand it…that helps. Well, she was diagnosed a little over three years ago and passed away shortly after I saw you last." Now he was even more confused by what she needed as he watched her face flush while she stared intently at his desk. "The medical costs became overwhelming and though she's passed, I'm buried in the bills.

"They're threatening to take me to court and, to be honest, I'm afraid of going to prison. I've been paying a little here and there, but I just can't afford what they want. I've been to several banks and those that even allowed me to apply, turned me down." Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears "I'm not looking for a handout."

Draco watched as her hands shook while she flipped through several papers and pulled out a long piece in the back. Recognizing the scroll as a preliminary contract, he sighed and reached forward to take it from her. She bit her lower lip and passed it over, but he didn't bother reading it. Instead, he tossed it onto his desk, folded his hands above it, and looked her square in the eye. The Slytherin in him wanted to watch her squirm and make her ask him for what she wanted.

"I'll pay you back every cent, and interest if you like" she started again, realizing he wasn't going to read the contract at the moment.

"How much, Granger?"

"Fifty thousand galleons" she confessed in a near whisper, clearly ashamed of coming to him. Refusing to be reeled in by her sob story, he steeled his resolve and raised a pale blonde eyebrow.

"What does it cover?" he found it hard to believe that four years of medical costs only added up to fifty thousand galleons. Hopeful brown eyes snapped to his guarded grey.

"Outstanding healer visits, the hospital, funeral expenses, and in-home care" she rattled off. Draco looked skeptically at her as she listed the collectors banging on her door.

"Does your husband know you're here asking me this?" he inquired, knowing Weasley would rather sell his soul than borrow money from a Malfoy. "I was under the impression he played Professional Quidditch, did he burn through all the money already because I'm fairly certain I saw him at the Leaky Caldron just two nights back?" his voice contained a slightly bitter edge. Her brow furrowed at his initial inquiry before she flushed at the second, realizing he assumed she was still married to the git and sneaking behind her husbands' back.

"I'm sure you did see him; from my understanding, Ronald makes a regular appearance there with a variety of women" she stated flatly as Draco looked taken aback, clearly wondering how she'd be okay with him flaunting his affairs. "We divorced a year ago, Malfoy" she admitted and watched as comprehension dawned across his face before he leaned back and spoke once again.

"So, I'm to understand that since he stopped paying the bills you've acquired the fifty thousand over the last year?"

"He _never_ helped me pay for _any_ of it" she bit out, clearly angry with her ex-husband.

"What do you mean 'he never helped'? You were married. Are you telling me that he knew your mother was sick and didn't bother spending a sickle of his earnings to help his wife?"

"When we got together there was an agreement that we split the house bills and then the rest of our money was our own. I asked him for help when she was first diagnosed and he refused, it was one of many reasons as to why we divorced" she confessed flatly.

"He refused?" Draco was stunned to hear that as it was unusual for a husband to treat their wife or in-laws in such a manner.

"Yes," she murmured stiffly "it was an old argument between us. He wanted me to stay home, instead of working, to take care of my mother and our daughter. However, I enjoyed earning my own way and didn't want to be dependent on him. I didn't work as hard as I did in school to sit at home to cook and clean. He told me if I chose to work then I'd have to pay for the personal care and deal with the consequences on my own…" she trailed off, realizing she had shared deep personal matters with an old enemy. However, Draco simply sat quietly for a few minutes, mulling over what she'd said.

"He punished you for wanting to work?" he questioned as anger tinged his voice. How Ronald Weasley convinced the smartest-witch-of-their-age to marry him had always floored him, but to expect her not to use her brain and work was ludicrous.

"Yes, he wanted me to be a stay-at-home mum with Rose, attend all of his games, and basically live the life of his mother" she growled, showcasing there were some unresolved issues.

"Rose? Is she your daughter? Where is she?" for a moment he wondered if Ron had taken the child from her.

"At the sitter's, I didn't want to bring her…she's four and curious about everything" she smiled brightly when speaking about her kid and he was pleased to see her less guarded.

"Okay, now I have a hard time believing you _only_ had fifty thousand in debt over the last few years. Explain," he commanded, putting them back on track.

"There were other bills. We, my mother and I, used up all our savings and my father's life insurance to cover them" now she was stretching the truth a little, but she was afraid to divulge too much. She felt pathetic enough asking for the fifty thousand, let alone the full amount of what she owed. A glint sparked in his eyes as he stared at her, making her divert her gaze to the desk…fearful of what he had read in her expression.

"Have you considered selling anything? A house from the divorce, maybe move to a smaller flat?" Draco was goading her; he knew if she were coming to him that she had probably done everything in her power to pay the bills. However, he didn't like that she was holding back, if she wanted that much money, he was going to know she'd truly tried everything.

"I didn't get the house in the divorce…"

"Well, whatever you got…" he waved her on.

"The only thing _I got_ in the divorce was my daughter; no house, no money, bloody hell he even took the pots and pans. I won majority custody while he took _everything_ else, he only sees Rose every other weekend as his Quidditch schedule allows."

"He doesn't pay child support?" Draco asked incredulously.

"He pays for Rose's private preschool, outside of that he has no obligations" she declared stiffly. Draco could see this was territory she didn't want him in, and knowing her, he knew she had her reasons to agree to leave everything but her daughter behind.

"What about your mother…did she not have assets to sell?" he probed, going back to the unanswered question.

"Of course, she did" she bit out exasperatedly "you honestly think I'd come here and ask to borrow money to get the creditors off my back if I hadn't done _everything_ in my power to handle them? We sold her house after the first year, liquidated everything and barely paid the first two years of treatment. After the divorce, Rose, my mother, and I moved into a small two-bedroom flat where I took care of her every night after work. I sold everything of value, Malfoy, we live a frugal lifestyle and my daughter is happy. All I'm asking for is a loan, I can pay you back in five years…or if you want interest, six. I can't go to prison, if I do Ron will be granted full custody and I'll never get her back. _Please_ , just consider it" she practically begged.

Leaning back in his chair, Draco sat there and pondered over her statement. She truly had done everything to take care of her mother and daughter. Without her current job, she wouldn't have made it through the divorce. One thing that stuck out to him was that liquidating everything only covered the first two years of treatment, and if his calculations were correct that left her with nearly two years of bills.

"You said the money only covered the first two years, so you still have nearly two years of medical costs to cover now, right?" he watched as her eyes widened in a mix of fear and surprise.

"I'm only asking for fifty thousand, if you read the contrac…"

"How much, Granger?" she bit her bottom lip and stared at her lap. "Don't play games, how much do you owe altogether?"

"One hundred and seventeen thousand galleons" she whispered and listened as he inhaled sharply. That was a lot of money and they both knew it. "But I'm not asking for that much, I only need fifty to appease the outstanding healer visits, the funeral costs, and the in-home care. I've worked out a payment plan with the hospital and between your payments and theirs, we'll be fine. It's only a loan, Malfoy, I swear I'll…" she stopped as he held up a hand.

"Why me? Why not ask Potter? I assure you, he's probably nearly as well off as I am with his wife's career, his inheritance, and general infamy?"

"I didn't want to run the risk of it getting back to Ron" she murmured quietly.

"When do you need an answer?" she stared at him, once again hope flared in her chocolate eyes.

"I-I…let me look…" she stuttered. Quickly, she rifled through the papers before setting them back on the desk between them. "The final notices are due in two weeks."

"So, by mid-week" he huffed. "This is a lot of money, Granger." As embarrassment washed over her once more, she diverted her gaze and worried her lower lip. "I need to think about this, we aren't exactly friends. Hell, I haven't seen you but a handful of times in passing over the last six years. You can't expect me to just agree to hand you that kind of money, not without time to think." Recognizing rejection in his tone, Hermione stood abruptly, tears stinging her eyes as she snatched up her purse.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I-I never should have come here" she began as she backed towards the door.

"Granger…" Draco tried to interject.

"No Malfoy, you're right. It was wrong for me to have asked. I don't know what I was thinking. Please forget about this, I'll go. I'll figure something out. Thanks for your time; your store _really_ is beautiful" she said, her voice cracking over the last sentence before she fled his office. Hermione ran past the handful of customers loitering around the shelves and out into Diagon Alley before apparating to her flat. She stumbled into her room and sank onto the bed before allowing the tears to stream down her face.

Why did she have to go to him? She should have known better. Malfoy help her? Ha. He had no reason to do so, no inclination. She was at the end of the road and her only other option was to speak to Harry. Knowing him, it'd get back to Ron and they'd probably end up in yet another screaming match. It was possible he'd even challenge her for full custody as his mother often pleaded for. If they knew she could barely provide food for the two of them, they'd whisk her away to Molly's open arms. That thought alone made her sob harder into her pillow.

XXX

Draco sat back in his chair after watching Hermione flee from the room. He hadn't intended for her to run, but this wasn't something he could enter in to lightly. In her haste, she had left the medical papers behind, he gathered them together and slowly scanned through the invoices. Everything she'd said was right there, the funeral costs, healer visits, treatments…he shook his head and tossed the papers onto the contract. With debt like that she would barely be able to pay her debts…let alone her monthly bills.

Idly, he wondered if she'd been willing to sell everything she owned, would she skimp on other things as well? Was that why she was so skinny? Thinking back, he realized she was thinner than the last time he'd seen her or was it his imagination. Her hair and skin may have looked healthier, but she was probably skipping meals to pay her mothers' bills. Though it was early afternoon, Draco felt that he needed a drink.

Quickly, he penned a note and headed to his owlery to send it to Hermione. He had meant what he'd said, he needed time to figure out if he'd lend her the money…and if he did, how much? Walking back to the front of the store, he noticed it was another slow Saturday, which was common at the end of summer. "Ben, I'm gonna head to the Leaky for a spot of lunch, be back in a bit" he informed the eager young man he'd hired just before spring.

"Yes sir" he replied. Draco waved on his way out before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron's door.

XXX

Hermione clutched her pillow tightly to her chest as the nerve-racking sobs slowly began to subside. She wasn't sure how to even broach the topic with Harry as he was under the delusion everything was fine and that she never needed any help. While her mind whirled with ways in which to approach her oldest friend, a tapping came at her window and she got up to let in a speckled brown owl. Untying the note from his leg, she carefully unfurled it and read:

_Please, give me a few days._

_D.M._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Upon entering the pub, Draco sat at a table in the back and ordered a Firewhisky with mince pie. He couldn't get Granger's tear-filled eyes, as she pleaded for money to keep her from going to prison, out of his head. As his food arrived, he saw none other than Ronald Fucking Weasley walk into the taproom, clasping the hand of a dark-haired curvy witch with a few mates he probably worked with.

Clenching his jaw, Draco couldn't help but ground his teeth upon seeing the prat. Here he was, laughing with his friends and eating out while his ex-wife was seeking the means to pay off an enormous debt, even if that meant going to an old enemy. He was disgusted learning that while they were married the Weasel refused to help his mother-in-law, _even_ after his wife asked him to. Draco knew the kind of money Professional Quidditch players made, Weasley could have easily covered all four years with one season's pay. Instead, he purposefully punished his wife for working. _Working!_

Shaking his head, he stood and paid his bill, suddenly having lost his appetite. The man had had one of the most beautiful and brilliant witches of their age as his wife…had the ability to take her to bed _every_ night. A woman who gave him a child and yet, he couldn't be bothered to lift a finger to aid her. Unable to help himself, he sneered as he passed the table. Worried he'd say something he'd regret, Draco moved swiftly out the door before apparating to his estate in the country.

After the war, he and his mother agreed to sell Malfoy Manor. Neither wanted to live with the dark memories of the past few years; having them haunt his dreams was enough. Though Draco owned everything, having been put in charge of the family fortune after his father was incarcerated, he gave his mother every cent of the sale to start over in France.

Using his inheritance, he purchased a smaller estate in the middle of the country on twenty-five acres, which included a lake, gardens, pool, and a rich forest. The house held a master suite, seven guest rooms with en suites, a library, a sitting room, a formal dining room, a large kitchen, an office, and a small sunroom.

Everything was light, warm, and welcoming. He'd hired Pansy as his decorator and gave her free rein. Each day, he was pleased to come home and enjoy his dinner while he read up about new potions or worked through paperwork for the business. However, that evening he couldn't concentrate on the documents in front of him. His mind kept drifting to Granger and what she was doing. Glancing at the clock, he figured her daughter would be in bed by now as it was nearly ten.

Sitting back in his chair, he ran his hand over his face. A hundred and seventeen thousand galleons and Granger's tear-filled eyes were all he could think about. If he were honest, he could give her the money without a contract or any strings attached. But where was the fun in that? Shouldn't he get something in return for handing out that kind of money? If anyone else had come to him to request a loan of that magnitude he'd had laughed them out of his store, but there was something about her pleading eyes and desperate demeanor that had him contemplating the idea.

Turning to his post, he sat back to open a variety of letters in an effort to drive her from his mind; most pertained to work, a few from reporters asking for yet another interview, and one wedding invitation. He groaned, Theodore Nott was to marry Astoria Greengrass, not only were both of them lifelong friends and former classmates but as he was a groomsman, he was forced to attend. Which meant…he'd need a date. It was an unspoken rule, in the pure-blood world, that one never went to a function without a date. Showing up alone would not only cause a stir, but many older witches would attempt to set him up with a variety of single women there…no matter their age.

Shuddering at the thought, his mind began thinking about who to bring this time. Running through a list of women he knew, he couldn't help but think of their flaws as he considered each of them. He needed a woman who was beautiful, smart, and well mannered. Someone who wouldn't embarrass him in public…someone like Granger.

With that thought in mind, he had an idea. Cunning and devious as it was, it would help both of them out a great deal and fulfill one of his teenage fantasies. Smiling to himself, he penned a note to Hermione to meet him there in his home office the following afternoon for tea so they could discuss a contract. After sending the missive, he retired to bed, smiling as he slipped beneath the covers.

XXX

Hermione had picked up Rose a short while after Draco's first owl had arrived. They sat and played dolls for a few hours before she made grilled cheese for dinner. After dinner came a bath for Rose, a change of clothes, and three bedtime stories. Once she was asleep, Hermione was able to sit back on the couch and read for a while.

She did her best not to think over the meeting earlier that day; the sensitive information she'd shared with him, the embarrassing way she'd pleaded, or the way his grey eyes had penetrated every layer she had. Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate on the page she was reading and by the time she'd read the same line three times, she closed the book and tossed it on the table. Worry creased her brow as she considered what she would do if Draco turned her away. Harry was the only option left and with how estranged they'd become she couldn't fathom groveling at his feet. She prayed Draco would lend her the money, she'd get a second job to pay him back sooner if he'd like.

As she considered where she could work part-time, a tapping came to the window. Standing, she let in the handsome Eagle Owl and took the scroll in exchange for a few treats. To her surprise, the owl lingered by her windowsill, clearly awaiting her reply. She read and reread the note and felt a weight lift off her chest. He was willing to work out a contract with her! She wouldn't go to prison and Ron would never hear about it. Without a second thought, she scribbled back an agreement to meet the following day.

Hermione was nervous as she waited until three o'clock. She spent the entire night wondering about the details of the contract and how much money he'd expect each month. Did he want interest? Weekly, bi-weekly, or monthly payments?

In an attempt to distract herself, she cleaned her entire flat the muggle way, played with Rose, and finally took the time to get ready for her meeting. As it was warm outside, she wore another skirt, but with a burgundy blouse that complimented her skin tone. She kissed Rosie goodbye as she left her with Mrs. Thimble and apparated to the address listed on the note.

She landed on the front porch of a beautiful and rather large, family home. The barn style house was a rich cream trimmed with a dark chocolate brown beneath a covered porch complete with a wooden swing. Glancing around, she noted they were in the country and there weren't any nearby neighbors. It was pleasing to know she wasn't expected to meet him at the Manor.

Raising a closed fist, she knocked and waited patiently. After a minute or so the door was opened by a house elf who greeted her warmly before leading her to Draco's office. She took note that the elf was dressed in a nice bright yellow sundress, which made her smile.

Draco sat behind a large walnut desk, pouring over paperwork that he halted when he heard them approach. He stood as she entered the room and gestured to the wingback chair across from him. "Afternoon, Granger," he supplied with a smile "is it Granger, though? Or did you keep your married name? I apologize for assuming one way or the other as you've always been Granger to me…"

"Afternoon, Malfoy, it's Granger. I went back to my maiden name after the divorce" she smiled softly and wrung her hands. "You wanted to discuss contract specifics?" she hedged, unsure of how to start the conversation while his signature smirk fell into place.

"Yes, I did" he replied calmly as the elf popped back in with a tray of tea and biscuits. "I have a proposal for you, a deal if you prefer, but I want you to hear me out completely before shutting me down. Are you capable of that?" he inquired as his grey eyes pinned her to the chair. He was dressed in a silver-grey button-down and what appeared to be black slacks. It was disconcerting how he made office clothes look casual and sexy all at the same time.

"Yes," she breathed before swallowing hard, clearly afraid of what he had in mind.

"I'm going to pay the full one hundred and seventeen thousand galleons, but I want repayment over the course of the next year to year and a half." Her heart sunk with each word he spoke, and he watched as she paled.

"M-Malfoy, there's no way I can repay that in a year. That's, that's four times my salary at the Ministry" her voice had gone up a few octaves in panic before he raised a hand to silence her.

"I'm not asking for the galleons back" he watched her brow furrow in confusion and he took a breath knowing this was it, either she'd agree or not. "As you are aware, I'm still active in elite society as well as multiple charities. Often, I find myself invited to weddings, events, and dinner parties. Having a date is imperative, finding one that won't embarrass me is… _difficult_. Especially when they have the idea of becoming the next Lady Malfoy. It's why I never take the same woman twice within a few months or the press will talk, and they begin to plot the end of my bachelor lifestyle" he chuckled.

"I don't think I'm following what it is that you're asking" Hermione interjected apprehensively.

"I've withdrawn from too many events due to the situation. You wouldn't believe how irritating it is to find a date without expectations." He shook his head before laying his metaphorical cards on the table "So, I'd like for you to be my date, in all aspects, over the next year." When she continued to look confused, he sighed "To be clear, I want you on my arm and or in my bed at least four nights a week over the next twelve to eighteen months. To the press and Wizarding World we are dating, but between you and me, we both know at the end of this we both walk away. You, debt-free, me with appeased associates and my bachelor lifestyle in hand."

"Bu-but I have a daughter..." she stammered completely thrown by his request.

"I've not forgotten about her. I don't want you to worry about a sitter, I'd hate for you to have to explain anything to them. My elf, Nixie, can tend to her. Before you go on a tangent, all three of my elves are free and very well paid. Nixie loves children and would be ecstatic to take care of Rose. I'll also cover any extra clothing required for special events. In fact, I'll be adding five thousand galleons to the one hundred and seventeen so you can buy a variety of outfits for our time together." She stared at him in shock for a long moment. Questions flooded her mind, but she wasn't sure which she should ask first.

"So, I'm supposed to be some _slave_ of yours for a year?" she bit out angrily after finding her voice, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"No," he stated slowly "I want you to be yourself, but keep in mind that to the world we're a couple and my biggest ask is you don't embarrass me… _ever_ " the final word dripped with an implied warning. "Everything else, dinners and appearances we put in in public, I expect you to be the same Hermione Granger you've always been; intelligent, graceful, and polite. If you disagree with me let me know in private, but I don't want arguments in public. Again, I _refuse_ to be embarrassed."

"And you expect me to sleep with you?" she breathed out.

"Well, seeing as everyone would think we're dating, it wouldn't do well for me to sleep around and I refuse to be celibate for a year. You'd fulfill _every_ role of a girlfriend." His calm demeanor threw her for a loop.

"So, I'm basically to be your whore" she whispered as she stared at the desktop in disbelief.

"Those aren't the words I'd use. I like to consider it a mutual agreement for mutual satisfaction." She was quiet for several long minutes, her heart thundering in her chest as she mulled over his proposition.

"It'd be exclusive you said?"

"Obviously, and yes that's a requirement. I don't care if you find your soulmate next week, you'd be mine for the year."

"What if something happens and I can't make it four days or you can't?"

"Then we'd add that day on to the end of the year" he claimed, leaning back in his chair. He knew she would say 'yes'. She didn't have much choice and the deal would free up her personal money to take better care of herself and her daughter.

"I have a condition" she whispered, and he nodded for her to continue. "I don't want you coming to my place, that's my sanctuary for my daughter and I…" he only contemplated for a moment before replying.

"As long as there isn't an emergency reason, I'll steer clear of your flat" he promised as he honestly couldn't think of a reason as to why he'd want to go there in the first place.

"Also, I need to be home for mornings during the week so Rose can be ready for school and every other Sunday. Its tradition in our household…that is as long as Ron takes her."

"What do you mean 'as long as he takes her'?" Draco wondered aloud as he thought it was required that every other weekend would be free to him.

"Ronald doesn't always show up…in fact, it's about a fifty/fifty shot as to whether or not he'll take her and usually he only wants her one night." Her voice dropped off as she stared at her hands again, somehow, he had a way of bringing out the things she tried to hide.

"That's fine, let me know if he doesn't show so if we have plans, I can send Nixie" she nodded but refused to meet his eyes.

"What," she cleared her throat "what happens if we aren't…compatible? Or if I screw up and embarrass you, not that I will intentionally…just what will the repercussions be? Will it go to me paying you back? Will you sue me?" Honestly, he hadn't thought about those situations. He found her ridiculously attractive and knew she was too polite to embarrass him…as long as she kept that temper in check. Silently, he stroked his chin in thought.

"If that happens, we'll discuss it then. I don't foresee either of those things being an issue, but we would work something out. I wouldn't sue you unless you weren't willing to work with me." She nodded and bit her lip, clearly torn between her morals.

Hermione couldn't believe this was what he had in mind. Did she think those things would really be a problem…no. She found him extremely handsome and if he was erasing her debt she could start saving for a new flat. One in a safe neighborhood with furniture she didn't have to transfigure. But could she sell herself? ' _It's only a year,'_ she thought. Think of it like actual dating, as long as he doesn't hold it over her head or throw it in her face, then she could do this.

"Alright, I'll agree to your terms, but after today we're never to speak of this to anyone. No one is to know, and I don't want you throwing it in my face. I'll uphold my end of the bargain as long as you agree to that. I'll go to your parties, events, weddings, and such; be where you want and everything. Just…please don't rub it in my face…" her voice trailed off into a whisper as he sat stunned for a moment. She'd agreed to be his for at least a year…as long as he respected her. That was a bit humorous. She didn't want him to basically remind her that she'd sold herself to him. That's fine, he didn't want to fight with her, and honestly if there was extensive animosity between them his time would be cut short.

"I can do that" he proclaimed after a few minutes, causing her to look at him.

"Thank you, Malfoy" she whispered softly.

"I think if we're… _involved_ we should be on a first-name basis" he suggested tentatively.

"Thank you… _Draco_."

"You're welcome, _Hermione_ " he replied as he held her unwavering gaze.

"What do we do now?" she inquired hesitantly, unsure if she should leave or wait to see if he wanted to begin _cashing in_ , the thought of which set off a swarm of pixies in her stomach.

"Now, I'm going to send out payments for each of these bills" he held up the letters she'd left behind in her hasty exit. She flushed with embarrassment as he pulled out his bank slips "Once they're paid and you've completed your shopping, we'll go out. I think we should have dinner and drinks this week to make a public appearance before the events later this month. We have two charity balls, a wedding, and a business trip to attend over the next four weeks." Blinking a few times, Hermione realized that she had a few days before she was expected at his side.

"Can you send me a list of events, so I have the appropriate attire picked out?"

"Of course, I'll write it up this evening and owl it to you before Wednesday. You should be receiving paid in full letters by then as well for these" he declared, gesturing again to the stack. His voice was even as he spoke, with just a hint of anticipation and excitement.

"I-I didn't" she stuttered "I…"

"Gran…I mean, _Hermione,_ please just spit it out. I know you can articulate sentences better than that" he asserted steadily.

"I didn't leave those on purpose," she explained as she stared at her hands "I was embarrassed and left without thinking about the papers."

"I know, I'm not worried about it. This saves time, I can send the payments immediately and we can head out on Wednesday" he shrugged and turned back to the statements, filling in the proper places to apply the charge.

"Wednesday…" she mumbled to herself as though she were still wrapping her mind around the idea.

"I'll owl Gringotts and have the five thousand transferred to your vault. You may want to take tomorrow off so you can find some new outfits. Not that you don't dress nicely, but you'll need more elegant attire for several places we will be going. Especially the charity events, if you need any help please let me know and I'll send you to my tailor."

"I can do that," she agreed with a nod of her head "my boss won't be bothered by me missing for one day. I appreciate what you're doing, however, if it's alright with you, I'm going to head home and pick up Rose as she needs dinner and a bath" she made to stand and he followed suit, placing his quill on the parchment between them. Walking around the desk, he rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a few galleons. Affronted by his gesture, Hermione furrowed her brow and crossed her arms defensively.

"Hermione, don't look at me like that, I want you to take these and go out to dinner with your kid. Celebrate with a bit of financial freedom. I doubt you saved much from your last paycheck" he claimed while he held out his hand and she clenched her jaw.

"We're fine, we don't need to celebrate. I have plenty of food at home to…" she stopped mid-sentence as his grey eyes hardened at the obvious lie.

"With bills like these you can't honestly expect me to believe you" he reached out with his free hand and took hers, untangling it from her stance. "Take the galleons. I'm not saying go to a five-star restaurant, but maybe the Three Broomsticks or something. Use the rest to head to the grocer…I insist."

"But you've already spent too much" she murmured through shining eyes.

"This has _nothing_ to do with our agreement. If I want to give you a few galleons to spoil your kid, just let me. Don't expect it and don't expect me to be involved with her as this relationship is between us, but if I want to do something extra now and again, I will. So, take the damn money and go take your kid to get a bite to eat." Reluctantly, she closed her hand around the coins and on impulse leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered before quickly walking around him and heading out the door. She was surprised that her lips were still tingling when she stepped onto the porch and disapparated to her flat.

Draco stood frozen for a few moments after hearing the door click shut, he was stunned that she had made such a bold move. He truly thought he'd have to goad her into a kiss after dinner later in the week. A smile crossed his face as he shook his head and moved back to the paperwork. Knowing all the while, that the sooner the bank slips went through, the sooner he'd have her on his arm…and later in his bed.

XXX

After arriving home, Hermione did as Draco had suggested and took Rosie to eat at the Three Broomsticks. Though they both ordered a lovely meal, she didn't even spend a full galleon, but still made a point of stopping by the market on her way home. She suspected Draco had no idea just how much difference five galleons could make when one lived as frugal as they did. The two of them made their way through the market and picked up a variety of fresh food for the week, which would easily tide them over until she was paid again. As Hermione was handed back a single knut, a small smile pulled at the corner of her lips because she knew everything was going to be okay.

Upon returning to her flat, she owl'd her boss to request the following day off to run errands…he didn't need to know it was for buying a new wardrobe. She briefly considered taking Rosie with her but thought better of it before long. As her daughter was a rambunctious four-year-old she thought it'd be best to drop her at school, shop, and then come home.

Deciding to send Rose to school turned out to be the better idea. Once she had dropped her off at preschool, Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley and headed into Gringotts bank. If the goblins were curious as to her change in fortune none of them mentioned it. Biting her lower lip, she scooped a few handfuls of galleons into a weightless and undetectable extended coin purse. She wasn't sure how much she would need but figured more would be better than less.

Making her way into the Alley, Hermione worried her lip as she looked at the various storefronts. Draco's orders had been simple, she was to spend the money on clothes that would be appropriate for going out…but did that mean she was only to purchase robes? Or did muggle clothes count? Was she to buy the robes and dresses need for fancy balls and weddings or would he want his tailor to attend to those? Swallowing hard she walked into the one shop she knew he had frequented as a teen, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Good morning dear, how may I assist you?" Madam Malkin said in greeting.

"I need some new robes…for dates and such" she replied nervously. Hermione wasn't used to shopping for any purpose outside of food or Rose as she'd rarely had money for herself since her fathers' passing.

"Oh, you're finally getting out again, I was wondering when you'd move on past your ex…I mean you're too young to give up on love. Now, have you found a new boyfriend or is this to attract one?" the older witch gushed as she clasped Hermiones' hand.

"I-I" she wasn't sure if she was supposed to say…but then again, Malfoy had said everyone would think she was his for the foreseeable future and perhaps knowing who it was would help the poor witch in picking out her robes. "I've just started dating someone" she affirmed with a smile.

"Oh, how wonderful…who dear?"

"Draco Malfoy" she confessed with a shy smile. The witch blinked several times, absorbing the information before she recalled where she was.

"Well, congratulations dear…that wasn't who I was expecting, but knowing Mr. Malfoy's reputation I know just the robes for you." She turned and bustled to the back of the shop, Hermione following close behind after exhaling a sigh of relief. She'd been worried the woman would laugh her out the door or worse rail against her for being involved with an ex-Death Eater.

Reaching Madam Malkin, Hermione noticed the woman already had several robes draped across her arms in various cuts, styles, and colors. Before she knew it, Madam Malkin had her in a dressing room and she was trying on the tenth robe…her 'No' pile significantly larger than the 'Yes'. Thus far she had chosen an emerald green robe trimmed in black silk, a sky-blue robe that shimmered with silver stardust, and a crimson robe that molded to her body. After an hour, she thanked Madam Malkin, paid, and made her way down the street to the posh Modern Witch Boutique ran by the Patil twins.

Padma and Parvati practically squealed as Hermione walked through the door. She forced a smile as they gave her their condolences on her marriage and mother. Both of which had been publicized in _The Daily Prophet_. After several grueling minutes of painful conversation, where she answered one too many personal questions, they finally asked why she was there.

"Well," she started, thinking it best not to mention she was already seeing someone to the two biggest gossips in her year. She did not need this getting back to Ron just yet. "I've decided to start dating again and I thought it best to update my wardrobe. I just came from Madam Malkin's with some new robes, but I prefer more muggle clothes if I'm honest." She attempted to sound enthusiastic about shopping for new outfits and, thankfully, they seemed to buy it.

"Oh, how wonderful" Padma cooed.

"You've come to the perfect place" Parvati exclaimed before taking her by the hand and leading her to a dressing room. Before long, the girls had picked out a variety of skirts, dresses, blouses, jeans, and jumpers. The colors were in shades from pastel to rich and vibrant.

An hour later, Hermione had several black skirts in various lengths, form-fitting cut blouses, and four dresses. She was utterly exhausted, and it was only eleven in the morning. Just as she was slipping back into her own clothes, Parvati asked through the curtain "What size bra are you, Hermione?"

"What? Why?" she demanded, shocked at her inquiry.

"Well, whenever you start dating again you get rid of the old lingerie and buy all new. No boyfriend wants to see something your ex-husband has seen" her tone was matter-of-fact and made Hermione blush. She hadn't thought of that at all but couldn't dispute the idea…especially knowing Draco's proclivity for having new things.

"Oh, alright, Parvati" she conceded before giving her the size in a whisper. Finally, after two more hours, she headed out the door laden down with several bags containing new outfits, bras, underwear, lingerie (because you never know according to Padma), and of course shoes to match the new clothes. Hermione had never felt so exhausted after a trip to the Alley. Her stomach grumbled with hunger as she headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron, planning to floo straight to her flat before collapsing on her bed.

As she neared the pub, she sidestepped a cat running down the street and ran directly into two men. Apologizing profusely as she straightened up and shuffled her bags to make sure nothing had dropped, she realized she'd ran right into George and Charlie Weasley. A blush stole over her face as she clutched her bags close to her chest.

"Easy there, Granger" George called. "Where's the fire?"

"No fire, just heading home" she claimed, her eyes focused on the pavement at her feet. Holding new intimates for her sort-of boyfriend in front of her ex brothers-in-law was awkward.

"Someone looks to have been busy, what d'ya do, buy out all of Diagon Alley?" he inquired with a chuckle. Charlie, the second eldest Weasley brother, stood to the side, quietly appraising the brunette.

"Very funny, George, I was just doing some clothes shopping and was about to head home for a late lunch" she offered, stealing a glance at his azure blue eyes.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I-I had some appointments this afternoon and decided to take the day off to get some shopping done." It wasn't a complete lie, but how else could she justify taking the entire day off.

George raised an eyebrow as if he didn't quite believe her but nodded along with Charlie anyways. "Miss seeing you at the Burrow. How've ya been? We heard about your mum…sorry about that…"

"Thanks, George, I'm doing well all things considered. I miss you guys too, but I don't feel it's appropriate for me to join the family gatherings…" she trailed off as his eyes hardened.

"Just because my git of a brother tossed you to the side doesn't mean you aren't family. You're welcome over any time, hell I'll talk to Angie about having you and Rosie round for dinner, yeah?" She smiled at him as her eyes misted over.

"That'd be lovely, George. How's Angelina anyways? Little Fred driving you two crazy yet?" she inquired, causing Charlie and George to laugh.

"He's into everything…I think he's worse than I was at his age. The little devil snitched his mum's wand the other day and nearly set the living room on fire."

"Oh, Merlin that sounds horrible, I'm glad Rose hasn't done anything like that" Hermione chortled.

"Well let's hope she stays her adorable little rule abiding self" George proclaimed.

"I hate to interrupt, but, George, we have that meeting with the investors" Charlie cut in and Hermione nodded.

"I should be on my way anyways, it was nice seeing you both" she supplied though she couldn't read Charlie very well, he had always been quiet and reserved whenever they met. Waving happily at the pair, she departed and continued her trek to the pub _. 'At least a few of the Weasley's don't blame me,'_ she thought before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing into emerald flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Tuesday dawned and Hermione found herself sitting at her desk working through lunch once again. Her boss never asked her why she only ate cheese and crackers, and if he wondered, he kept it to himself. Her office was where all the important files were kept as she or her boss, Mr. Walter Travers, were the only ones with access keys. A large wooden desk sat on one side of the room between the door leading to her boss's office and the door leading into the department.

Across from her desk stood several filing cabinets under the undetectable extension charm and held documents dating back to when the department was first established. Hermione loved her job and took the time in organizing everything that came across her station in order of importance. She even took the time to draft a few proposals in her spare time...though none had moved beyond her boss's desk. Which was part of the reason why she was still his secretary; they considered her overly enthusiastic and too creature sensitive. She wouldn't be deterred though, once she got past the bills and was able to move into a better flat, she would try again for a better position in DRCMC. Werewolves and house elves were simply too underrepresented.

She sighed as she turned back to the cabinet to file the latest paperwork. Humming away to the low tunes floating across the office from her wireless, she almost didn't notice when a knock came to the door. Turning around, she saw the young mail delivery man standing in her doorway. They still sent interdepartmental memos by magic, but packages, sensitive paperwork, and outside letters were screened and sent through the Ministry mail department. "Sorry, Joseph, I didn't hear you. Come on in" she waved him through the door.

"Afternoon, Miss Granger" he exclaimed with a toothy smile before bringing in the mail and returning to his cart for the packages she would need to sort through for the department. When Joseph returned, there was a large floral bouquet floating in front of him, in a cut-glass vase, that he set upon the desk. Hermione sighed at the beautiful array of tiger lilies, hydrangeas, calla lilies, and baby's breath in shades of purple and white.

"Someone's going to be a lucky girl when she receives this" she sighed wistfully, flowers were something Ron would only do when prompted by his mother to reconcile after a fight. Secretly, she wondered if one of her co-workers was having marital problems…or just a new romance.

"It's good you like them, Miss Granger, because they're for you" Joseph informed her as he finished stacking the packages on the side of her desk.

"Me?" her head snapped up to look at him with confusion. "Who would be sen…" she swallowed wondering if her ex-husband was attempting to soothe her into keeping Rose for the weekend.

"No idea…open the card" he prompted as he pointed to the center of the floral arrangement before heading back towards his cart. "Enjoy, Miss Granger" he waved before closing the door. Hermiones' hands trembled as she reached for the card and slid it open. Inside was a simple white slip of parchment with a silver scrolled border and the familiar formal handwriting of Draco Malfoy reading:

_I hope your day has been well. I've taken care of everything and am requesting your presence for dinner tonight at seven, my place._

_~ D.M._

Hermione's heart stuttered as she reread the note; he wanted her to come over tonight? His place? ' _Well he sure is collecting rather quickly'_ she thought wryly. ' _No, I knew what I was signing myself up for_.' Her stomach knotted into a bundle of writhing snakes as she bit her lip, considering every scenario that could play out later in the evening. Glancing at the clock, she realized she would need Nixie for Rose and time to pick out an outfit…her mind raced as she separated the rest of the mail before flicking her wand and sending the envelopes to their respective desks. Gathering a spare bit of parchment and a quill, she penned Mal…' _No'_ Draco, a note.

_Thank you for the flowers, they weren't necessary, but they are lovely. Dinner sounds wonderful. Would Nixie be free to watch Rose?_

_~ H.G._

Hermione smiled before ordering a Ministry owl to carry the message to Malfoys' apothecary. Turning back to her desk, she smiled as she took in a deep breath and nearly buried her nose in the bouquet.

XXX

Draco sat in his office pouring over financial documents when a speckled brown owl flew through the window and landed in front of him. Removing the scroll, he gestured to the perch next to the window piled with treats.

As the owl flew to the perch, he read Grang… _Hermione's_ note and smiled for the first time that day. Initial shock that she liked but didn't require flowers, was refreshing, but she needed to get used to the public displays. However, that was something they could discuss later. He liked that she wasn't going to back out or make a fuss about having dinner a night early. Not that he had much choice, but he'd forgotten about a business dinner with some colleagues and thought it best to rearrange with her. Glancing at his watch, he found he was looking forward to the end of the day.

XXX

Hermione rushed home and showered as quickly as possible, cursing her focus ability that helped her become lost in research and organization. She was due at Malfoy's house in thirty minutes. Once showered, she magically dried off and styled her hair in a matter of minutes before she stood in her closet nibbling her lip. What was she to wear? What did he expect? Nerves riddled her body as she slipped into a matching black lace knicker set and selected a deep purple wrap dress. Staring into the mirror, she felt as though she looked sophisticated and sultry without looking easy.

Just as she slipped into her black ballet flats, she heard the faint pop of elf apparition. Turning, she found Nixie standing in her doorway, bowing low in her yellow dress. "Miss Granger, Master Malfoy has sent Nixie to watch yous daughter" the elf spoke to her feet before standing upright to look Hermione in eyes.

"Good evening, Nixie, please call me Hermione, and yes Rose is playing with her dolls" she gestured across the hall. "She's already had dinner at Mrs. Thimbles, but could use a bath before bedtime at eight-thirty" Hermione nibbled her lip nervously as she waited for the elf to respond.

"Nixie can bathe Miss Rose, don't worry, Miss Herminie, Nixie will take care of everything." Hermione chuckled at the elf's enthusiasm and mispronunciation of her name.

"How about you call me 'Mione, will that be easier?"

"Oh yes, Miss 'Mione…much easier than Herminie" the elf clapped as her ears flapped. Hermione chuckled as she walked down the hall to Rose's room to introduce them.

"Rosie," her daughters' head shot up from her dolls "there's someone here I want you to meet." Rose stood and walked to her mother's side as Nixie bowed low to her. "This is Nixie, she's going to be watching you while mummy goes out. Will you be a good girl for her while I'm gone?"

"Why can't I stay with Mrs. Thimble?" she asked shyly.

"Well, Nixie will be able to stay later and she can do magic, like mummy, so you won't have to hide here at home." Rose's eyes lit up at the word magic before turning her focus to Nixie.

"You can do magic like mummy?"

"Oh no, Miss Rosie, Nixie can do elf magic…not wizard magic" she explained squeakily.

"Can I see?" she pleaded eagerly.

"Rose, that's not polite" Hermione chastised.

"Nixie has no problem showing Miss Rosie" the elf snapped her fingers and Rose's blankets straightened out, leaving her bed perfectly made. Rose squealed and clapped in excitement.

"Can you play dollies with me, Nixie?" she questioned as Nixie nodded with a smile.

"Can I get a hug, Rose?" Hermione requested before her daughter drug the elf further into her room. Rose wheeled around and hugged her mother's legs before dashing back to her dolls and explaining their names to Nixie. Watching as the two began to play, Hermione shook her head before disapparating to Draco's estate.

As she arrived onto his front porch, her nerves spiked once again. Swallowing down her fear, she knocked on the heavy wooden front door with a minute to spare. Taking several deep breaths, she put on a smile as the door opened and Draco greeted her. He was in black slacks again with a black button-down and white vest. Hermione's mouth went dry as she took him in.

"Evening, Hermione," he greeted as his eyes quickly looked her over before snapping back to her face "you look lovely tonight." The drawl of his voice brought a slight blush to her cheeks as she averted her gaze.

"Thank you, Ma…Draco. I bought it yesterday" she supplied, suddenly feeling very warm and slightly uncomfortable as he opened the door wide and gestured her in. She smiled nervously before biting her lower lip as she stood awkwardly just inside his entrance hall, uncertain as to what the expectations were.

"This way" he turned away from her. "Thank you for rescheduling, I forgot about a business meeting I have tomorrow night" she smiled and told him not to worry. "Still, thanks" he said before leading her down the hall to an ornate dining room.

Inside, a large dark wooden oval table stood in the center of the room. It had a drop border carved with ornate dragons above claw foot legs with matching cushioned chairs. Atop the table were lit candles with elegant place settings sitting across from each other to one end. If she didn't know better, Hermione would have thought it was a romantic date, but knowing her situation that was unlikely.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, realizing he was waiting for her to say something. He smirked and pulled the nearest chair out for her. Swallowing her nerves, she sat before he took his seat across from her. Noticing her wine glass was already filled, she gingerly took a sip and sighed as the crisp flavor of white wine danced over her tongue and gently burned down her throat.

Inside her mind was racing, wondering what would happen. The alcohol helped burn away the edge of her unease as she bit her lip and alternated between looking at him or her hands. Outside of this past weekend, it'd been years since she had held a conversation with the man before her, and she wasn't quite sure what to say…especially sitting across from him while he looked as good as he did.

"How was work today?" Draco queried, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"It was fine, busy…lots of paperwork" she murmured as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress. Food appeared on the plates before them, chicken piccata on a bed of noodles which both looked and smelled delicious. Her fingers shook slightly as she picked up her fork and slowly began to eat. A few minutes passed as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably, thinking the entire ordeal was a huge mistake.

"What's wrong?" Draco sighed in frustration unable to take the tension for another second. Her anxiety had been palpable in the air from the moment she'd arrived. He had hoped some wine and talk about work would help her relax.

"Nothing" she mumbled as she stared at her food.

"Nothing? Really? You look ready to bolt from the house. Gran…Hermione, this isn't going to work if you turn into a skittish schoolgirl" he paused waiting for a response. "Dammit, you need to talk to me if there's something bothering you, I won't use legilimency to figure it out." Her eyes grew wide as she stared at him while her heart hammered in her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous" she admitted. She had agreed to this…once she got past tonight it would probably be easier. Right?

"Nervous about what? Eating with me?" he challenged, slightly confused.

"N-no, it's after dinner I'm nervous about…" she muttered. Draco nearly missed what she had said but chuckled when he realized that she thought he'd bed her immediately. Well, he couldn't blame her for drawing those conclusions, but it was humorous. "Why are you laughing? It isn't funny."

"It is" Draco retorted as he fought back a smile and took a sip of wine. "The only expectations I had for this evening was dinner and conversation. Nothing more. We've barely seen each other in six years, I'd like to get to know you better before falling into bed with you. Like you said the other day, we may not even be compatible, though I doubt it, but I won't take an unwilling witch to bed. When that happens, I want you to want it as much as I do" he stated seriously and watched as she closed her eyes, visibly relaxing.

"Oh," was all she uttered as she blushed crimson "I just assumed…" she trailed off.

"Hermione, I do want to…eventually. Right now, though, I'd like to just take a bit of time. Now that that's out of the way, let's start again. How was work?" he looked expectantly at her and she smiled.

"It was a bit hectic, actually. There were several files that needed sorted, mail to be distributed, memos typed and sent, and a few proposals to review before sending them to my boss" she summarized.

"What is it you do again?"

"I'm the secretary to the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures" she expressed with forced happiness. Draco raised an eyebrow, clearly aware that she was the brightest witch of their age and confused as to why the Ministry had her filing paperwork. "I know it's not the glorified job I had hoped for, but it keeps me busy and I have access to all the files to write up my own proposals" she asserted as though reading his mind.

"Good, have you submitted any recently?" he knew from their school time that research was her forte.

"I've submitted several…but they're usually denied or handed back requiring more research. I'm pretty certain those are just to appease me, but I hope the time and energy will allow me to move into an assistant role in a year or two. Meanwhile, I'll continue to research and build my cases so, in due course, I can take them passed my boss and to the court." She took a sip of wine as he absorbed what she was saying.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what's stopping you from applying now? You have the know-how, you've been there for four years, and you probably have an idea stack a foot high. Why not go for the assistance position now?" he inquired, causing her to blush once more before clearing her throat.

"Well, my boss said I needed to be there a minimum of five years to even apply with at least one or two proposals that made it beyond his desk. That and with everything that's happened this year, I didn't want the added stress of changing jobs. I'll get there eventually, change takes time." Draco's face hardened as she spoke, her boss was clearly taken advantage of her naivety and ignorance of the inner workings of the Ministry. He made a mental note to stop in and have a chat with Walter.

"What are your proposals on?" he asked, watching as she blushed a deeper shade of red and he knew that SPEW was about to be brought up.

"I don't want to bore you; I know my job isn't that interesting. Why don't you tell me about your past few days at work" she offered, attempting to change subjects so he wouldn't laugh at her. Harry and Ron thought her work was dull and on multiple occasions would placate her until she shut up so they could discuss Quidditch.

"I will, but I want to hear about your proposal ideas" he proclaimed sincerely. Draco noticed how she seemed to assess him, gauging to see if he was serious or not. After a few moments, she seemed to decide he was.

"Elvish welfare, free Wolfbane's Potion for infected werewolves, and equal employment opportunities for species with human intelligence are my primary concerns" she rattled off with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm not surprised you'd go after the noble cases" he chuckled "but depending on your solutions they would make some drastic changes in the Wizarding World…which is why he's blocking you" he declared with a sigh.

"Blocking me? Mr. Travers is not blocking me" she argued, causing his brow to raise in challenge. "He's giving me time to research, requesting more information, and oh, dear Merlin he's blocking me" she exclaimed as she thought over her last conversation of him claiming lack of pertinent information.

"Everything you've described tells me he's keeping you preoccupied and placated while dismissing your ideas. Primarily because they would bring too much change, the Wizengamot is made up of older wizards set in their ways. He doesn't want to take the time to fight for something they probably won't pass" she made to open her mouth to argue before he cut her off. "I'm not saying they aren't good ideas Hermione; I'm just saying the older generation is stuck in their ways and difficult to budge even on simple matters.

"Your ideas would shake the very foundations they built" he asserted before taking a sip of wine, watching as she opened and closed her mouth, clearly at a loss for words. Internally, he smirked, he was glad to have rendered her speechless though felt she needed to know the truth. If she understood the challenges she faced, she could figure out different ways to approach the problems; start small and build up.

"I feel ridiculous" she huffed as she leaned back against the chair, shaking her head in disbelief. "All that time and energy. He must have found me a right joke coming in there at least once a week pitching a new idea or watching me work late as I poured over research." Embarrassed by the knowledge that her boss had exploited her naivety, she covered her face with her hands.

"The Ministry enjoys taking advantage of individuals who weren't raised within its walls. I don't mean pure-bloods either. I mean people who weren't raised by those with seats on the Wizengamot or who's family member wasn't a department head or political official. It's why I refused to work there after we graduated. They toy with people, use them for their ideas and spit them back out.

"My father spent years training me to play their games…and sometimes I do when it comes to running my business, but I didn't like not having control over my work, my ideas. Unfortunately, you are one of the many employees they have duped. You're not the first…nor will you be the last" he stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione just stared at him, speechless with how in less than five minutes he had pulled the wool from her eyes and showed the disgusting underside of the Ministry. Her shoulders slumped as she realized no matter how much she did they weren't going to take her seriously. She was nothing more than a mascot they kept in an office to show their unity.

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but I won't lie to you about this" his voice was soft as he placed his hand on hers.

"No, I didn't take it that way. It's just…I've worked so hard…it's hard to wrap my head around the fact that it's been all for naught." His brow furrowed as he watched her deflate…that's not what he had meant to happen.

"Hermione," she looked up at him "you're one of the most talented witches I've ever met. Let me look over your proposals and see if I can help. I can't promise anything, but I don't want your effort to go to waste" he wasn't sure why he was willing to help her, but he didn't like seeing her look so dejected.

"That's very kind of you, Draco, but not necessary. Let's talk about something else. How was work for you?"

"My offer stands if you change your mind" he sighed. "Work was good. There weren't any incidents and I was finally able to procure my license to trade in rare potion ingredients."

"Congratulations," she professed with a broad smile.

"Thank you, it took well over a year to prove they would not be used for dark magical purposes. The inspections alone were grueling, not to mention the inordinate amount of paperwork" he shook his head as she chuckled. "I swear my hand cramped up by the sheer number of places I had to initial today. Ridiculous…we're wizards, you'd think once would be plenty."

"You would think" she agreed while chuckling.

"So, how was shopping yesterday? I see you bought at least one new dress" he asserted, eyeing her wrap dress with appreciation. As their dinner disappeared chocolate mousse appeared for dessert and another blush stole across her cheeks as she lifted her spoon.

"It was interesting" she hedged, glancing up she saw his eyebrow arched and sighed. She really hated shopping, ' _Oh well, might as well explain'_. "I went to Madam Malkin's and bought three new sets of dress robes. I hope it's alright that I told her I was dating you. Initially, she was shocked, but once she gathered herself, she helped me pick out three gorgeous sets of robes to wear at special events."

"I look forward to seeing them, but…only three?" he was confused as most women would have tried to buy the entire store and then asked for more money to go to the next.

"Well, I didn't think it'd be appropriate to buy several dress robes when I'm not certain of future event requirements. What's the point in buying ten sets when I'd have to go back for more because they don't fit the dress code" he couldn't help but chuckle at her line of thought. "What?"

"You never cease to amaze me, Gran…Hermione. Any other witch would have spent every last knut I gave them and then come back for more because nothing they owned worked for our latest outing."

"Yes, well" she began with a wrinkled nose "I don't see the point in wasting that kind of money" he smirked and continued eating his dessert. "Anyways, after Malkin's, I went off to the Modern Witch Boutique owned by the Patil twins…you remember they were in our year?" he nodded. "Well, they are still some of the biggest gossips around, so I didn't tell them we were dating…just that I was ready to start."

"Thank you, I'd like for us to let the Wizarding World know ourselves. As for Madam Malkin, she's always been both professional and discrete, especially with how often my mother shopped there. So, I'm not worried about her" he declared as Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well I admit I spent more at the boutique as I prefer muggle clothing to robes" she expressed as a small smile graced Dracos' lips. "I swear they tortured me on purpose. They kept me for over three hours and had me trying on everything from dresses and skirts to…" she stopped abruptly and flushed, causing him to raise an inquisitive brow "…uhh…shoes and blouses" the blush crept further down her neck and the blonde wizard knew exactly what she was leaving out.

"So, you're ready for our first outing?" he questioned, changing the subject. Hermione nodded her head as she took the last bite of her mousse. "Perfect, I'd like to go out Thursday, if that works with you?"

"Of course, thank you for the bouquet by the way. It was absolutely gorgeous."

"I hoped you'd like it."

"Purple is one of my favorite colors, every woman in my department was envious and kept pestering me who they were from. I told them I wasn't telling, and they'd know soon enough" she laughed at the memory of their crestfallen faces. Draco smiled at the delightful sound as he clasped his hands.

"Thursday, I'd like to meet at the Leaky Cauldron before we head to Serpente D'argento just off of Diagon Alley." Hermione sobered instantly ' _The Silver Serpent…really?'_ she thought, clearing her throat.

"We will definitely make the front-page news dining there" she uttered, reaching for her wine.

"That's the point" he stated impassively.

"Yes, I know" with that, their verbal contract and stipulations entered the room with an uneasy tension.

"Initially, we will generate a lot of press, but I'd rather start it with a dinner date rather than an appearance at a wedding" he explained. Draco didn't like how guarded she'd become with his simple statement, but it was imperative she understand. He wouldn't have the press assuming she was a new fling because he showed up with her at a charity event or wedding. He wasn't known for taking women out to dinner, so this would be the gossip of the year. War Hero and former Death Eater caught out to eat…he inwardly cringed at the unfortunate title.

"I'm sorry, I don't…" she sighed, trying to find her words "I just haven't been in the papers in a while. I was mentioned with my mother's obituary, but thankfully they kept it tasteful. My divorce on the other hand…" she trailed off, recalling the vicious accusations she'd received until Ron had been caught out with some model the following week.

"I understand, but you should know they will run with this no matter if we debut Thursday or at the wedding in two weeks. I'd rather them talk about our date than consider you my flavor of the evening" he gave her a half-smile. He didn't want to linger on the divorce, personally, he didn't read the gossip rags unless one of his friends brought up an article. Which is why he hadn't known of her split from the redheaded Weasel.

"Is there anything particular you'd want me to wear? Robes for instance?" she inquired, agreeing that she'd rather just get it over with.

"No, save the robes for formal events with my mother…it's only the pure-blood society that holds to the antiquated ways. A dress similar to what you're wearing tonight would be perfect. The Serpente D'argento is fine dining" he clarified as she nodded, thinking over the various outfits she had purchased.

"Alright, what time?"

"Seven?" she nodded.

"Would you like a cup of tea before heading out?" he offered, hoping she wouldn't leave just yet.

"That'd be nice" she replied, not quite ready to head home.

Draco called his elf and requested they be served outside before standing and extending his hand. He watched as she tentatively took it before allowing him to lead her to the stone terrace. With a flick of his wand, lights illuminated the surrounding area and the air was cool for a late summer evening.

Hermione stood near the edge of the patio looking over his property. She took note of the lake, pool, fields, and forest. Dusk was upon them and the crickets could be heard as the darkness grew around them. She could feel Draco's eyes upon her and unconsciously swallowed as heat spread over her skin. The sound of elf apparition gave her reason to turn around, but Draco didn't bother diverting his gaze and her eyes found his piercing silver penetrating her every layer.

"I meant to tell you earlier, you have a beautiful home. It's very warm and inviting" she asserted, turning away from him "and the view is breathtaking" she added in a hushed voice as goosebumps rose over her arms.

"I bought it after I was pardoned" he walked up slowly behind her "it only took a week to purchase and move in. I couldn't live at the Manor after everything I'd witnessed there." His voice was low and distant as he spoke "My mother couldn't either, we agreed to sell it once everything settled down, which obviously we did. Mother and I lived here for a while, but after the sale, she left for France…" his voice trailed off as he stood next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Is she happy there?" she asked, trying to move past the war as tonight wasn't the night for that.

"She says she is; we talk, but not as often as we use to" he admitted brusquely as he didn't want to dwell on the past. "After she left, I hired Pansy, she's a decorator now, and I had her redo the place."

"She did an amazing job, Draco" she claimed, giving him a small smile. "I-I'm glad we did this tonight; I think it'll make Thursday a lot easier now that…now that uh…" she was lost for what she wanted to say.

"The initial date is over, and you aren't afraid of me anymore?" he offered, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I've not been afraid of you since the war, Draco" she shook her head "I was just nervous about your expectations."

"Oh really? You expect me to believe your shaking from earlier tonight was just nerves and not fear?" he smirked at her as she paled slightly. She couldn't believe he had noticed.

"If I were afraid of you, I wouldn't have gone to your apothecary, I wouldn't have come here tonight, and I wouldn't be standing here with you alone" she had turned to face him as she gestured with her hands. He took a half a step toward her while she spoke, closing what little distance was between them, causing her to blink when she realized how close they were.

"Still fearless?" he challenged in a drawl that sent pixies fluttering through her stomach. Her mouth went dry as his hand cupped her cheek and his silver-grey irises peered into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes," she whispered as he tilted his head forward slightly, gauging her reaction and giving her time to pull back or walk away if she wanted.

Hermione found herself leaning forward, mesmerized by his eyes and the shape of his lips. She found him ridiculously attractive and if nothing else happened in their relationship she at least wanted to know what it was like to kiss him. His other hand settled on her waist as her tongue peeked out to moisten her lips. He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her skin. Impatient as ever, she closed her eyes and the last few inches between them.

Heat and a tingling sensation spread through her like wildfire as his lips pressed lightly against hers, tentative at first. Hermione lifted her hands slightly and gripped his shirt, pulling him forward until all the space between them vanished. Her lips molded to his as he slid his fingers into her hair, holding the nape of her neck as he nipped her bottom lip and slid his tongue to meet hers when she gasped.

As his tongue caressed hers, she moaned softly against him. Her arms snaked around his neck and for the first time, in well over a year, she gave in to sensation. The feel of his body against hers, the heat that enveloped her, the smell of his musky cologne, and the taste of him on her tongue. It was a bliss she couldn't recall feeling before. Time passed and darkness grew around them as they feverishly snogged like teenagers.

Draco prided himself each time he drew a whimper or moan from her lips. Her taste overwhelmed him as each nerve ending seemed to combust under her touch. When he felt her pull him in tighter, he couldn't help but deepen the kiss by slipping his hand up her back, allowing his thumb to caress the curve of her side. She tasted of a heady combination of chocolate and wine. He wrapped his free arm around her as his fingers threaded her hair. Time slipped away as he held her in his arms and snogged her to his heart's content.

A cool breeze blew across the lake, bringing them back to reality. Shivering against the wind, Hermione broke from his lips, breathing hard as she stared into his mercurial gaze. In an effort to shield her from the wind, Draco wrapped his other arm around her as he rested his forehead against hers. "Definitely not afraid" he murmured, and Hermione tried to bite back her bubbling laughter.

Draco pulled back shaking his head while catching his breath to take her in. He had to admit he liked the way she looked with her hair slightly disheveled from his fingers, expressive brown eyes filled with lust and temptation, and swollen parted lips. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss against her forehead before turning and walking them back into the house.

The tea lay forgotten on the patio table as Draco led her towards the door. "I didn't realize how late it was" he breathed, breaking the silence before they reached the front door.

"Me either, I've no idea how long we were out there" she claimed in a soft voice as a blush stole across her cheeks.

"I'll see you Thursday, Hermione" he declared in a husky voice.

"Thursday it is, Draco" she smiled at him and he found himself leaning forward to place a chaste kiss against her swollen lips. "Bye," she whispered before slipping out the door and apparating home.

Draco stood just inside the door for a long moment before running his fingers through his hair and exhaling sharply. He hadn't expected that; he thought he'd steal a kiss…maybe two. But to have snogged her for over thirty minutes had not been the plan. He enjoyed how responsive she was to him but reminded himself to take it one step at a time or she'd run…deal or no deal, he couldn't risk scaring her.

As he readied for bed, he could still taste her kiss upon his lips and feel the tingling sensation of her touch. Smirking to himself, he couldn't help but think this was one of the best decisions he'd made in years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Wednesday passed slowly for Hermione. As she worked, all she could think about were the wasted overtime hours spent away from her mother and daughter. Angry tears prickled her eyes as she thought about how her boss had toyed with her over the last four years.

She avoided her coworkers and concentrated on the paperwork at hand. When her boss asked her to stay late that evening, she politely informed him she would no longer be working overtime unless it was imperative to her job. He informed her he needed research done for a few of the proposals she'd submitted and she agreed to work on them during her normal allotted hours. Mr. Travers pursed his lips and growled out a 'Fine' before slamming his office door.

Her shoulders sagged and she finished out the day with filing the three stacks of paperwork he'd delivered just after lunch. The only time she found herself smiling was when she caught sight of the bouquet Draco had sent her. The purple and white flowers reminded her of her date the night before and the heated kiss they'd shared on his patio.

Thursday's work passed in much the same manner. She hadn't heard from Draco but assumed his business meeting had kept him busy. As four o'clock rolled around she gathered her belongings and headed to the floo to pick Rosie up from pre-school and apparate home.

Two hours later, Rose had finished telling her all about school and had eaten the chicken casserole she'd made the night before. Hermione glanced at the clock and rushed off to quickly shower before picking out a simple black dress. The straps wrapped around her shoulders while the bodice hugged her curves and led to a flared skirt that stopped just below her knees. It held the classic elegance Draco insinuated would be needed for their date. She did her best to concentrate on each task rather than dwell on what the press would say in tomorrow's papers.

Her hair took time to style into soft curls that she clipped together so they could lay over her shoulder. After applying her makeup, she withdrew the only jewelry she had left from her mother. An oval acanthus leaf embossed locket affixed to a rope chain that held pictures of her parents and Rose and a pair of one-carat diamond stud earrings. Stepping back, she smiled at her reflection before looking at the clock once again and noticing it was ten til seven. She called for Nixie as she slipped into the slender strappy black heels and informed her that Rose had eaten and would only need a bath before bed. Upon seeing the elf, Rose squealed and barely waved goodbye to her mum before dragging Nixie off to play dolls.

Hermione donned her off-white lightweight trench coat, in case it rained, before she floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. As she stepped out of the fireplace and dusted off, she noticed the pub was very crowded. She swallowed hard and did her best to tamp down her nerves as she scanned the room for Draco.

Part of her was dreading the evening, but not because she had to spend time with Draco. She was worried about being brought back into the spotlight and petrified of what rumors would begin. After the divorce, it'd taken over a week before the papers stopped blaming her for Ron leaving…but nearly a month before they stopped printing her name. During that time, she was grateful to have her mother and daughter around to take care of because it gave her an excuse to hide from the world.

Just as she resigned to the fact that Draco hadn't arrived yet she felt a hand grasp her elbow. Turning, she found Draco standing next to her in a black suit with a dark blue button-down. Tentatively, he cupped her cheek before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Good evening, Hermione. I apologize, I was roped into some business discussions when I arrived. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"I only just arrived; you didn't keep me waiting at all" she admitted with faint blush tinting her cheeks. Draco enjoyed watching the red blush steel over her olive skin and was pleased to note that he affected her too. His initial frustration when one of his suppliers had roped him into a conversation as soon as he stepped into the bar dissipated when he saw her arrive. He wasn't concerned with what the papers were going to say, but one look at her told him she was terrified. Turning, he offered his arm and smiled as she linked hers with his.

Without further discussion, Draco steered them out of the crowded bar and into the alley, ignoring the stares and whispers that followed in their wake. Just as they passed through the archway a photographer snapped a picture which caused Hermione to flinch. Dipping his head to hers, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and whispered "Let's not worry about the articles tonight. They're just doing their job, just remember to smile and hold tight to my arm." She forced a smile as she tucked herself closer to him to pass the various witches and wizards gawking at them on the street.

Hermione blushed as a few reporters attempted to stop them on their way to dinner, inquiring about their relationship and where they were headed. ' _Honestly,'_ she thought, inwardly shaking her head each time someone would jump in front of them with a quill. Draco effortlessly brushed each of them off as they wound their way to the Serpente D'argento.

Thankfully, reporters were banned from entering the restaurant, the owner wanted his clientele to have peace and anonymity while they dined. The windows were charmed blurred and protective spells were placed over the doors to keep nosy people out. From what Hermione had heard the average individual had to book nearly a year out for dinner; which was surprising as it had only been around for five years.

As they reached the restaurant, Draco held the door open for her and followed her into an elaborate entryway. The walls were a rich cream accented with dark cherry wood and rich red, brown, cream, and gold carpets. The maître d' stood behind a half-round podium dressed in a white button-down with a black pencil skirt. Her blonde hair was tied up and her makeup flawless. Hermione ignored the way the woman eyed Draco as she glanced around, taking in the elegant area. The woman offered to take her coat so she slipped it off and handed it to her.

"Why isn't there a seating area for people to wait?" she whispered to Draco as the woman disappeared into what she assumed was the coatroom.

"Because they only take reservations. You're expected to be here at your reserved time so there's no waiting" he supplied as he eyed her dress, a glint of desire flashing in their depth. "You look beautiful" he murmured into her ear just as the maître d' returned, causing a blush to stain her cheeks once more.

As they were escorted to their table, Draco took hold of Hermione's hand because she'd stopped to take in the opulent decor. Rich dark wood and colors of cream, red, brown, and gold were everywhere with foliate accents and low lighting. Candles floated beneath the dome ceilings as soft music flowed from the gold trumpet flowers adorning pillars that were scattered throughout the vicinity. It was evident that the owner had put a lot of thought and time into every aspect of their business, earning the five-star rating.

They were led to a private table for two near the corner of the restaurant where they were still visible to everyone else but able to hold a personal conversation. Draco moved to pull out her chair as the maître d' walked away. "I was going to freshen up first, if that's alright?" she queried in a near whisper, unable to meet his eyes. Her nerves were getting the better of her and she needed a few moments to gather her wits before conversing with him.

Understanding that she was overwhelmed, Draco simply pointed her in the right direction before taking his seat and opening the menu. He tried not to think about her dress and how it accentuated her breasts, or how long her legs looked in the thin-strapped high heels. Mentally shaking himself, he perused the wine list and selected a vintage white as his usual waiter, Randalf, arrived at his table. No sooner had Randalf departed than Draco found his long-time friend and former schoolmate, Blaise Zabini, sitting down in Hermione's seat. "Blaise" he acknowledged with a nod in greeting to the dark-haired wizard.

"Evening, Draco" he replied with a broad smile.

"I didn't think you came into the restaurant anymore, except on Fridays and Saturday's" he stated politely though he assumed he knew why his old friend was there.

"True, most weeks I don't, but when I saw your name on the list for a table for two, I _had_ to stop by."

"Is that so?" Draco asked with a smirk as he pretended to look over the menu he knew by heart.

"Yes, you see there are only two reasons why you would need a table for two. Either your mother is in town or you've finally broken your bachelor streak and have brought a date" he paused waiting to see if Draco would tell him. "Well, I for one" he began prying further as Draco set the menu down "am hoping it's the latter. Not that I don't love your mother, but it would be refreshing to meet a woman who could hold your attention for longer than a single evening."

Malfoy didn't answer as he silently watched Hermione walking towards their table out of the corner of his eye. He smirked as his friend continued to ramble about Draco needing to give some of the ladies he met more time to garner his affection. He suppressed an eye roll at the comment and waited to see his friends' reaction to his date.

Hermione walked slowly back to the table to avoid tripping in her heels and embarrassing herself. As she approached, she noticed a dark-haired wizard seated across from her date. Drawing closer, she realized it was Blaise Zabini, a boy who'd been in their year at Hogwarts, a Slytherin, and neutral during the war.

Arriving to the table, she stood just to the side and smiled at the gentlemen in front of her. Blaise looked up curiously, wondering why someone was bothering their conversation. Looking over the familiar young brunette, he inquired "Hermione Granger?"

"Hi, Zabini" she replied kindly as Draco winked inconspicuously at her.

"I haven't seen you in years. Are you enjoying your evening?" he questioned as he smiled at her, though he didn't bother moving from her seat. Not wishing to be rude, she continued to stand as she answered.

"Yes, this is my first time here and I must admit the owner has clearly outdone themselves, it's absolutely magnificent" she exclaimed, returning his smile. A flicker of confusion crossed his face briefly; he didn't understand why she was interrupting them if she didn't realize he was the owner.

"I'm glad you like it, I hope you have a lovely time," he remarked before he turned back to Draco, effectively ending the conversation. Hermione bit her lower lip, clearly unsure of what to say or do. It was evident he didn't know she was here with Draco. Glancing over to her date, her brown eyes stared imploringly at him as she noticed the humor dancing in his silver orbs.

"Um," she started, drawing Zabini's attention back to her.

"Is there something else you needed?" he questioned politely as he raised an eyebrow, causing a crimson flush to steal over her cheeks.

"You're in her seat, Blaise" Draco proclaimed with a smirk as he waited for his reaction. Blaises' brows furrowed in confusion looking back and forth between the pair. Sighing, Draco reached for Hermiones' hand and gestured to his friend "Would you mind getting up so my date can have her seat back. I realize you own the bloody place but it's rude to let your patrons stand for so long." Blaises' eyes widened in understanding and surprise as he jumped from the seat and stood behind it.

"Forgive me, I was surprised and forgot my manners. Please take a seat" he insisted as he held the back of her chair.

"It's alright, thank you, Blaise" Hermione responded in kind as she took her seat, missing the pointed look Blaise sent Draco…silently conveying he had much to explain.

"I didn't realize you were seeing Granger, Draco" he declared pointedly, his voice clearly indicating his irritation at being left out of the loop. Draco was certain that their other two best friends, Pansy and Theo, would know before he paid the bill; Blaise was nearly as much of a gossip as Pansy.

"We've only been seeing each other for a short time" Draco informed him, though his eyes remained trained on Hermione as a small nervous smile played at the corners of her mouth. "This is our first official date out; the photographers and reporters went a little crazy as we arrived."

"If you're breaking it to the press then clearly it's been going on long enough in secret. Does anyone else know?" Draco could read between the lines, he wanted to know if he'd informed his mother. Without bothering to explain, he narrowed his eyes in warning.

" _No_ , we've kept it to ourselves until we were sure we were ready to deal with others' opinions. I thought you'd enjoy the free publicity by choosing your restaurant as our public debut, but if you'd rather we leave…" he raised a challenging brow.

"No need to get hostile, Draco" Blaise responded "I was simply curious..." Hermione had watched plenty of the volleying challenges and decided to intervene and change topics.

"You own Serpente D'argento?" she inquired in awe, drawing their attention.

"Yes," Blaise answered with pride "I opened nearly five years ago and have grown to be one of the most popular wizarding restaurants in London."

"That's wonderful, though I'm not surprised with how beautiful the ambiance is here. You can tell that you put a lot of thought, time, and hard work into the place."

"Thank you, Granger" he replied in a voice full of pride. "What do you do now?" he asked kindly. Luckily for Hermione, the waiter reappeared with the bottle of wine Draco had requested. "Thank you, Randalf. If you'll excuse me, I should check on the kitchens and let you get back to your date" Blaise stated before turning to Draco. "See you Sunday for brunch?"

"I'll let you know" Draco responded, his eyes briefly flitting to Hermione as she read over the menu. Blaise smirked in understanding before nodding and turning away.

"He seemed surprised" Hermione offered as Draco stared at her. She felt her heartbeat quicken under his stare but tried desperately to focus on the menu. There were a variety of choices, each one sounding just as delicious as the last. She noticed there weren't any prices listed and thought that was probably for the best. Finally, she settled on shrimp carbonara as Draco rattled off his order to the waiter. Smiling, she placed her order before turning back to her date.

"It seems that Blaise has done rather well for himself, I don't think I've seen him since the Ministry Ball in Memory of the Battle of Hogwarts two years ago. I take it you two are still close?"

"He's like a brother to me, he was one of the few who remained friends with me after the war. Pansy and Theo are the only other two" though he spoke in a light tone she could tell it wasn't a topic she should pursue.

"How did your meeting go?" she queried switching topics as she took a sip of her wine.

"As well as expected," he uttered, sipping his wine. "It was to work out a contract with a local company to utilize their employees to gather the rare ingredients I told you about the other day. However, their prices are astronomical while their individuals' work is shoddy. I'm considering hiring my own collectors; rare ingredients are difficult enough to locate and acquire without having to waste money on the sods who damage half the product when transporting it."

"I agree with you. It'd be better to take the time and invest in the right people now than jump into a contract that could potentially have you hemorrhaging money while customers demand the promised products. Also, you don't want to deal with angry customers on items that were damaged without your knowledge. I know there are several rare ingredients that could look perfectly acceptable but if they were shipped next to a counteractive ingredient or in the wrong packing material it could render them useless, or even cause adverse reactions with the potions they create."

"That's true" he agreed, a smirk playing at his lips as he listened to her prattle on. It didn't surprise him in the least that she had a thorough understanding of an industry she didn't even work in. "I think I will take a few weeks to find employees that work solely for me so I can hold them to my standards."

"You should make sure they have NEWTs in herbology, potions, care of magical creatures, arithmancy, possibly even ancient runes...though I suppose you could hire separate individuals to send out for different ingredients. But then you may end up paying double to send two people to the same area when one person with the right knowledge could have retrieved multiple items for you. I truly think it'd be best to find people with as many NEWTs as possible first, then..."

"Hermione" Draco cut in, effectively ending her rambling. He knew what he wanted to look for in new employees and though he agreed with her idea, he knew he'd most likely end up with separate people finding the items he needed. "I appreciate your enthusiasm and agree with you, but I don't think we need to choose employees this evening" he watched as a tint of red flush crept up her neck and over her cheekbones.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I ramble" she explained as she nervously toyed with her fork.

"I know you ramble...usually about things your knowledgeable in or passionate about" he watched as her blush darkened.

"I've been working on it, Harry, Ginny, and Ron usually ignore me or tell me to shut it...I don't always realize when I'm doing it" she rushed out before biting her lip. Draco furrowed his brow momentarily before pressing his lips together in a firm line. He already had low enough opinions of her friends and ex-husband without this new information, he honestly didn't know how much lower they could sink.

"Well" he wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to insult her or feel like what she had to say wasn't important. He just didn't want to talk about it right then. Listening to the fact that the others ignored her or told her to shut it grated him in a way he didn't quite understand. "It's not that I'm not interested in your opinion or ideas, I just think we could discuss them later before sending out an advert" he placed his hand over hers to cease her nervous movements. Her warm brown eyes found his and she smiled tentatively at him.

"I'm certain you probably know what you're looking for and don't need my input. Your business didn't build itself. I shouldn't have told you what to look for in someone that you'll employ." Her smile barely wavered as she took a breath "Thanks to our conversation the other night, I've flustered Mr. Travers."

"Wait, we'll come back to that" he asserted, thrown by her change of subject after disregarding her own intelligence. "I never said I wasn't interested in your opinion, if I weren't, I wouldn't have divulged what had happened in the meeting to begin with. I'm just asking that we table the discussion until later" he exclaimed as he looked imploringly at her. She smiled and nodded, but didn't say more as she slowly withdrew her hand from his and placed it with the other on her lap. He could tell she wasn't going to say any more unless he specifically asked her about it, internally he sighed.

They may not be an official couple but they were going to be spending the next year together, he wanted her comfortable in his presence. He sat back before addressing her other point "How did you fluster Walter?"

"For the past two days he's requested that I work late on the proposals I submitted last week. I informed him that I wouldn't be available to work overtime anymore and would only provide research during my allotted hours" she professed with a nervous smile.

"Really?" he drawled as the corner of his mouth lifted in his signature smirk. "How'd he react?"

"He got angry," she stated with a shrug "even slammed his office door." Draco noticed that she didn't seem to care that Walter was displeased with her. He figured her own anger outweighed her concern for her boss.

"I'm not surprised, he's probably wondering what's changed. After tomorrow he'll know" he replied confidently.

"How would he know?" she asked incredulously.

"Because when he sees your dating me he'll think one of two things, either I enlightened you or I'm keeping you from working late."

"Well you did inform me of his ploy, but I doubt he'll think you're controlling me or that I'd allow you to keep me from working. After all the fights I had with Ronald, he wouldn't dare" she claimed and Draco just smiled. He knew the weight his name carried in the Ministry and knew that by tomorrow afternoon she would see a change.

"Has anything else happened since we last spoke?" he queried as the waiter delivered their food.

"Nothing really, I've mostly worked and spent time with Rose. Oh, speaking of Rose, she's absolutely in love with Nixie" Draco smiled, he knew Nixie loved children and wasn't surprised by her statement. "All Rosie spoke about yesterday was how Nixie could make her 'dolls dance with magic', how Nixie made bath time fun because 'the bubbles floated in the air and tasted yummy', oh and 'Nixie let her have ice cream before bed'…but shhh I'm not supposed to know that" Hermione had dropped her voice into a conspiratorial tone before she winked at Draco. "The only thing I think that stopped her from wanting to replace me was that I'm better at bedtime stories because 'Nixie didn't do the voices right.'" Draco couldn't help but join in with her laughter.

He enjoyed watching the way her eyes lit up as she spoke of her daughter, it was something he hoped to see more of during their time together. Draco watched as she relaxed once more while they ate. Before long he ordered two tiramisu desserts, and insisted she try it before claiming to be 'too full'. In his opinion, she needed to put on several pounds to fully fill in her figure, but that would come in time. Now that the bills were paid there was no excuse for her to skip meals.

"I wanted to ask you if you were busy tomorrow night?" Draco began as Hermione finished her second glass of wine.

"As long as Ron doesn't back out, I only need to drop Rose off with him for the weekend. Outside of that, I'm free" she replied.

"Good, if you're up for it, I'd like to take you to the opera. _Giulio Cesare_ by George Frideric Handel is playing and I thought you would enjoy seeing it."

"Julius Caesar? But th-that's a m-muggle opera…" she stammered, shocked that he was offering to take her somewhere outside of the Wizarding World. She had assumed even though he no longer hated muggle-born's that he would still avoid the muggle world.

"I'm very aware that it's a muggle opera, I've attended many in the past few years. I even have my own box, so we could go whenever you like" Draco smirked at her shocked expression. He hadn't shared much about his personal excursions in the muggle world since the war. Blaise had dragged him out of hiding, forcing him to travel for a few weeks through both wizarding and muggle Europe. During that time, he had found several things he liked about the muggle world…and a few he didn't. "Have you been to the opera before?"

"No, my parents took me to a few ballets when I was a child, but never an opera."

"Would you like to go?" he inquired as his silver eyes assessed her. He could see the excitement lingering in her eyes as she smiled softly and took a bite of her dessert, bidding her time to respond.

"I'd like that" she murmured "I've studied the history of Julius Caesar…"

"Naturally," he chimed in, again bringing a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks.

"Yes, well I enjoyed keeping up with muggle schooling during the summer break" her words caused Draco to chuckle.

"You're the only person who would want to study when you're supposed to relax."

"I like to learn," she stated factually with a shrug "anyways I was wondering what this opera was about? He lived an extensive life and I was just wondering what this would cover."

"I only read the summary, it's said to be an epic story of love and war, all while including the sensual Cleopatra."

"Sounds like it'll be an intense evening" she asserted as her eyes bored into his. Draco stoically held her unwavering gaze, but internally attempted to dissect the meaning of her words. They finished their dessert before he paid the bill and escorted her to the front. The blonde maître d seemed perturbed that Draco paid very little attention to her. She pursed her lips in frustration as she thrust Hermiones' coat towards her. Draco's hand shot out, stopping the coat before it smacked her in the face.

"Let me" he growled in a cold voice as he stared down the blonde. Taking the coat from her hands, he turned and held it as Hermione slipped it on before kissing her cheek. "Did you want to head back to the Leaky Cauldron? My place for an evening cup of tea?" he paused. "Or I can apparate you home if you prefer" he offered, not wanting to push too far. He felt Hermione stiffen when he mentioned taking her home and mentally cursed having momentarily forgotten their agreement.

"The Leaky Cauldron if you don't mind, it's getting rather late and I have work in the morning" she supplied shyly. She knew he was trying to be a gentleman, but they had an agreement that he wasn't to come to her place unless it was an emergency.

They walked in amiable silence down the nearly deserted Ally as Hermione looped her arm through his, clasping his hand while she leaned against his shoulder. The wine had warmed her core and helped her relax throughout the evening. As they neared the entrance to the pub Draco pulled her off to the side and cupped her face. His eyes flickered to her lips as he spoke, hoping to silently relay his need.

"Before you head home, I just want…" words failed him so he leaned forward and captured her lips. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as her hands rested on his. His lips were soft and warm, and held the hint of coffee from dessert. She whimpered against him as his fingers slipped into her hair and he deepened the kiss. Her hands slid to his torso, gripping the lapels of his jacket as he thoroughly snogged her. Both were so wrapped up in each other they missed the click and flash of a camera just across the street.

Too soon Draco broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath. He chuckled before he placed a tender kiss just between her eyes, smoothing out the furrowed brow. "I just wanted to say a proper good night before we went inside."

"I like the way you say good night, Draco" Hermione admitted with a smile before capturing his lips once more, taking his hand in hers, and leading them inside. He stood by the fireplace, kissing her cheek as she took a handful of floo powder. "Good night" she murmured in a low voice before departing home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

As soon as the green flames cleared the grate Draco stepped into the fireplace and floo'd home. He stepped out into his living room and called for his house elf, Bomber. The elf popped into the room and bowed low in his oversized jumper. "Evening, Master Malfoy, what can Bomber get for you?"

"Firewhisky, Bomber" he replied.

"Make that two," said a deep voice standing in the doorway. Draco exhaled sharply while putting his hands in his pockets and staring at the ceiling. He should have known Blaise would follow him home; his friend had the patience of a child at Christmas.

"How'd you know Hermione didn't come home with me?" Draco drawled as the elf popped back in with a tray carrying two glasses and a bottle of Firewhisky.

"I watched her leave at the Leaky. You're losing your touch if you didn't realize I was there" Blaise smiled as he poured two fingers of whisky. Running a frustrated hand over his face, Draco grumbled under his breath about nosy prats.

"What do you want, Blaise?" he growled out as he sat on the couch. He knew why he was there, knew what he would want to know, and honestly wasn't look forward to the lectures he'd be receiving from all three of his friends. That's how they were, meddlesome fools who thought they knew best.

"Granger" Blaise supplied expectantly, but Draco only raised an eyebrow in response. "First, I'd like to know when this all started and why you kept it a secret from your friends?" Draco sighed as he poured himself a glass and took a sip, enjoying the burn that slid down his throat.

"I ran into her two months ago" he began, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to share part of the truth. "We talked for a little bit but she was clearly distracted, so I asked her to stop by the store when she had a chance. At the time, I only intended to show her my business, you know, let her see what I've accomplished since Hogwarts. I honestly didn't think she was paying attention, I found out it was because her mum was dying" Blaise nodded.

"I saw that in the paper. Cancer, right?" he questioned before sipping his drink.

"Yeah," Draco didn't feel comfortable discussing Hermione's private life so he continued. "Well a week or two back she stopped into the store, she looked a lot better than she had in the market. I showed her around and we talked for a few hours before I finally asked her to dinner at my place. Honestly, I didn't think she'd accept but she did. We've met a few times since then and decided we enjoy spending time together, so I suggested we make our first outing as a couple tonight. The rest you know" he stated with a half-smile as he finished. He promised Hermione no one would know about their deal…and if everything worked out the way he longed for, he hoped she'd forgive him for going about things the way he did.

"You're a couple?" Blaise questioned in mild shock.

"I thought our outing to Diagon Alley proved that?" Draco drawled.

"Yes, well" Blaise sighed as he set his empty glass on the table. "What are you doing, Draco? Do you realize how the press is going to react? They'll tear into the both of you and after what happened last year, I find it difficult to believe she'll be alright. Does she even realize what this means to you?"

"I honestly don't give a damn how _The Prophet_ or _Witch Weekly_ reacts, this isn't their relationship" Draco glared at his friend. "The only opinion that matters is Hermiones', she knew what tonight would start. Why do you think she was so nervous at the restaurant? Oh, thanks by the way for not telling me she was divorced! I inquired about her husband when she'd stopped into the store and she looked at me like I had lost my mind."

"You don't like gossip" Blaise countered as Draco pursed his lips.

"You know damn well I would have been interested in knowing about that."

"Really mate? What would you have done? Gone to her and offered her your support through a sticky divorce? She had a sick mum she was caring for along with a three-year-old kid, she didn't have time for you. You popping up after so many years would have backfired on you and you know it. The newspapers were already tearing her apart and blaming her for everything until they saw the Weasel with another woman the following week. We thought it best to keep you in the dark and let her handle the situation on her own. Your involvement would have only caused more problems for her."

"I could have helped her! She shouldn't have gone through it alone" Draco argued.

"Alone? She had friends and family helping her through the entire ordeal."

"No, she didn't. She had her mother and kid…that's it. Potter chose Weasley. She was _alone_ " Draco felt angry knowing the pain she'd experienced over the last year, floundering while her so-called friends moved on with their lives. Blaise sat in silence for a few moments absorbing Draco's words.

"Honestly mate, we thought you were over this" Blaise admitted. Draco's brow furrowed "We as in Pansy, Theo, and I. What? You think we didn't know how you've felt since fourth year? Or how those feelings grew in eighth? You think we didn't notice you felt a hell of a lot more than friendship towards Granger?

"She may have thought you were good classmates, but we all saw the way you watched her. Noticed how you'd find reasons to talk to her. You have not had a serious girlfriend since fifth year Draco. Aside from Voldemort and the war, did you think we didn't know why?" Draco averted his eyes and glared at the carpet. Of course, his friends would know, they were the only ones to pay close enough attention to him to notice.

"She was the only one who talked to me that year outside of you three and the professors. It was nice having someone to talk to besides you guys" he admitted.

"Bloody hell, Draco, don't lie to me. We know you wanted more than friendship, you fell for her before Christmas arrived and it devastated you when she married Weasley. Or do you forget that drunken weekend we spent in Italy?" Blaise challenged as Draco bit the inside of his cheek. "Draco, are you sure you know what you're doing? This isn't just some girl you're dating; this is Granger. The only girl I think you've ever loved and she comes with a lot of baggage. What happens if she walks away? Have you considered the fact she has a kid? A four-year-old she _shares_ with Weasley? You can't pretend the kid doesn't exist and you'll have to put up with her ex as long as you two are together."

"I'm aware of her daughter, though I've not met her yet. We've only just started dating, so I'm fine not being involved with Rose at the moment. Also, I'm very much aware that I'll need to deal with the Weasel if this works." He refused to comment on the love part, it wasn't any of his friend's business how he felt about Hermione. Hell, he wasn't sure how he felt anymore, did he have deep feelings for her…yes. But love? He shook his head; he'd told her that he enjoyed being a bachelor and that he'd send her on her way after a year. But he was hoping she wouldn't want to leave. He hoped a year would be long enough to win her affections, but Blaise brought up a good point…what about Rose?

If Hermione was going to be in his life long term he'd have to meet the kid, be _involved_. Was he ready for something like that? Could he handle having a constant reminder of Ron Weasley around? ' _If it meant she'd stay…yes'_ he thought. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he exhaled and chastised himself for getting ahead of the game. They had only had two dates; he shouldn't consider the long run because there was a very real possibility that she'd leave him at the end of the year. However, even if she did leave, he could at least say he tried.

"I appreciate your concern, but I need to see this through…I have to give it a chance" he attempted to explain. "If I walked away now because she has a kid or has been through hell, what kind of man would that make me? We lived through a bloody war, hell Hermione's lost both her parents and her husband! Don't you think we deserve to give this a shot? I truly think I could make her happy if she'd let me" he conceded.

"But do you think she could make you happy?" Blaise asked seriously. "Kid and Weasel included?"

"She already does" Draco admitted as his silver eyes met his friends dark brown. Blaise was one of the few people Draco would admit any real feelings in front of, even though he was a gossip, he was loyal to his friends.

"Are you ever going to tell her how you felt in school?"

"Maybe someday…not any time soon" Draco replied.

"Alright, I've already told Theo and Pansy…we're here for you if you need anything" Blaise offered as he stood and clapped Draco on the shoulder. "I wish you the best of luck, but please take your time and make sure this is something you _really_ want." Understanding his friends' concern, Draco nodded and watched as Blaise disappeared into the flames.

XXX

Hermione sat at her desk working on a minute's report for her boss about the department meeting that morning, desperately trying not to watch the clock. She was ecstatic about attending the opera that night and had the perfect emerald evening gown ready at home. Thinking about spending time with Draco made her excited, she didn't feel as nervous around him as she had the previous weekend and she found herself enjoying their conversations.

Well, she enjoyed quite a bit more than just their conversations. She blushed thinking about the way his lips felt pressed against hers and how having his fingers threaded in her hair sent shivers down her spine. She'd admit that Draco was right, they didn't have any problem in the physical attraction department. Glancing at the clock again, she sighed as she noted only a few minutes had passed.

Her hair was up in a tight bun with a few fly-away hairs peeking out and touching the collar of her white blouse. Her pleated skirt was a modest length, leading down to her mid-calf just above her black flats. She prided herself on consistently being professional at work and rarely had any incidents.

Therefore, it came as a surprise when the door to the office suddenly banged open and Ron Weasley stomped inside. His red hair was a mess and he looked disheveled in a half-tucked button-down and jeans with mismatched shoes while clutching the morning paper. "What the bloody hell is this?!" he bellowed. Hermione's eyes grew round before glancing past him where she noticed a few people peering into the office to witness the scene. Flicking her wand, she closed and locked the door before throwing up a silencing charm.

"How dare you come here to make a scene" she hissed at her ex-husband.

"How dare I?!" he roared as his face turned a dangerous shade of purple and he stepped towards her, causing her to step back gulping. "How dare _you_ get involved with Malfoy! How dare you galivant around with a known Death Eater! How dare you bring him around _my_ daughter! I thought you were supposed to be smart, not some stupid fool!" he spat, thrusting the morning paper in her face.

A picture of her and Draco snogging outside the Leaky Cauldron the night before took up nearly the entire front page under a heading reading " **War Heroine Hermione Granger and Former Death Eater Draco Malfoy Newest Item**!" Hermione wrinkled her nose at the headline but knew it had been inevitable. A part of her wondered how they'd gotten the picture though…she didn't recall the flash of a camera as they'd said good night, then again, she'd been a little preoccupied. However, that did not excuse Ronald for barging into her work and causing a scene.

"I'm at perfect liberty to date whomever I like. You don't see me intruding on your life as you go out every other night with a different witch! Draco is not a Death Eater and he's been nothing but a gentleman to me. You lost any right to discuss my love life with me when we divorced. Now get out of my office!" she yelled while pointing to the door.

"You're right," he bit out "I have no right to tell you who you can or can't date...but I can tell you who you can have around my daughter." The tone of his voice was dangerous as he caged her against the wall, his face inches from hers and his eyes narrowed. "You'll break off this relationship or I'll take you back to court and strip you of any rights to Rose...do you hear me?" she cringed against the wall. He'd never hit her before but she wasn't fool enough to push him when he was enraged either.

"Leave me alone" she insisted in a near whisper. Sensing her fear, he pushed off the wall and turned to stalk towards the door before catching sight of her bouquet.

"Are these from him?" he growled as he turned back to look at her. When she refused to answer, he picked up the card "What did he take care of?"

"He had just finalized the paperwork for his license to trade in rare potion ingredients" she supplied easily. Ron nodded his head as he crumpled the note in his fist, his lips set in a grim line as he glared at the flowers. Without warning, he grabbed the vase and threw it at the wall of filing cabinets. Hermione winced as the glass vase shattered, the water and flowers decorated the cabinets before littering the floor alongside shards of glass.

"You have a week to break things off or I'll see you back in court and we both know you can't afford to fight me." He smirked before continuing "Not after all those bills you racked up from your _mother_." His words were like acid burning through her thoughts.

"I can do whatever I want. Don't threaten me, Ronald" she snapped, furious that he brought her mother into their argument. He looked her up and down before a menacing grin split his face.

"That's it isn't it? I knew you couldn't do better than me, but I didn't think you'd sink so low to date a criminal..."

"Draco isn't a criminal!" she interjected.

"But now that I think about it, it's because he can pay off those bills" she paled slightly and her eyes widened. ' _Shit, shit, shit'_ she thought as she carefully composed her face. "You think he'll pay off all that debt if you spread your legs for him" he laughed viciously. "You're good, but not that good, 'Mione" he claimed as she frowned at him, realizing he was only guessing. After a minute or two, he wiped his eyes from laughing so hard "You know, I don't even need to give you a week. I think I'll just tell Malfoy about your little plan and then he'll drop you like the two-bit whore you're acting like. He won't like hearing your only with him for his money, but it'll be priceless to see his face."

"I'm not with him for his money! And he won't leave me because of your lies, h-he cares about me" she choked out as fear gripped her. What would Draco do if he thought Ron suspected them? If Ron made a scene in public?

"If he doesn't leave you then I'll take you back to court, prove you're an unfit mother, and take Rosie" he snarled as turned and pulled the door ajar before looking back at her. "Oh, and I've got plans tonight so I can't take Rose…guess that means you won't be seeing your boyfriend this weekend. See you round, 'Mione." He threw open the door and stormed out, leaving Hermione trembling against the wall, tears slowly spilling down her cheeks.

After everything she'd done, Ron was going to try and ruin her. She had finally got away from him, finally was able to put some money in savings because things were looking up. And what happened? He swooped back in, hell-bent on making her life miserable. Horrible thoughts circled in her mind, what would Draco do? What would Ron do? Would he really talk to Draco? Take her to court?

She felt nauseous thinking of all the wretched things he could do or say.

Wiping the tears away, she tried to calm herself down. She knew she'd have to tell Draco to prepare him, just in case Ron tried anything. To think, fifteen minutes before she'd been excited to go to the opera and now, she just wanted to curl up with a good book and hide in her room. Exhaling slowly, she wiped her eyes and flicked her wand to repair the vase before picking up the flowers. Several were unfortunately broken or bent in odd angles and had to be thrown out. She did her best to arrange the remaining flowers in the vase before adding water. Taking one last deep breath, in an effort to steady her nerves, she called for Nixie.

"Miss 'Mione, called for Nixie?" the elf bowed low after popping into her office.

"Hi, Nixie, I was wondering if you could go to Draco and ask him if we could reschedule our date this evening?" Nixie's eyes widened in surprise. "Apologize for me, I'm just not up for going out tonight, but I'd be happy to make it up to him tomorrow evening if that's alright."

"Nixie will go to Master Malfoy and ask. She'll be back soon, Miss 'Mione." With that, she apparated out of the office and straight to Draco's apothecary.

XXX

Draco was sitting in his office attempting to read over his paperwork. The orders for the potion ingredients had to be processed before that evening, but all he could concentrate on was the clock. He swore the hands seemed to mock him as they ticked slower and slower.

He wanted to see Hermione, they'd had a wonderful evening out the night before and she had been genuinely eager to attend the opera. He was surprised she'd never been and the only other question she'd asked before he had paid the bill was what attire she should wear. Idly, he wondered if she was going to wear blue or gold to accentuate her skin tone when his elf apparated into the room.

"Master Malfoy" she greeted as she bowed.

"Nixie" he nodded, no matter how many times he told her she didn't have to she always bowed. "What brings you here?"

"Miss 'Mione wishes to reschedule your date. She say she no feel up to going out, but is willing to make it up to you if you allow." His brow furrowed in confusion, ' _Why the bloody hell did she want to reschedule?'_ He assumed something must have happened because she was practically giddy last they spoke.

"Why does she wish to reschedule? Has something happened?" he tried not to sound too curious.

"Nixie does not know what happened, but miss 'Mione looked very upset when she called Nixie to her office. Yes, very upset indeed, like she been crying" the elf looked concerned over Hermione, her eyes were wide and she wrung her hands waiting on Draco's response. He pursued his lips and furrowed his brow, wondering what the bloody hell was going on. Of course, he could reschedule...not that he wanted to, but he owned the damn box at the opera. He chastised himself, so what if she didn't want to go out, things happened. ' _She only needs to show up four times a week per the agreement'_ he reminded himself.

_'Wait'_ …she only didn't want to go out, she never said anything about not wanting to stay in. Well, they could stay in together. "Tell her, of course, we can reschedule for tomorrow night, but I'd like her to come to my place tonight if she's up for it. If her ex doesn't take Rose like he's supposed to, tell her you'll stay the night with her. And, Nixie…" he looked at the elf.

"Yes, Master?"

"If anyone shows up or calls for Hermione while she's with me you are to let me know. Don't let the child out of your sight. I don't care if her father shows up banging down the front door…you're to come get Hermione. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Malfoy, you can count on Nixie!" she clapped her hands and apparated away. Draco leaned back smiling at the loophole in her request, knowing he'd still be able to see her that evening. He waited patiently for the owl he knew would be coming. In an effort to look out for her, he was paying one of the gossips of her department for any information that she witnessed pertaining to Hermione…nothing that was hearsay.

Within ten minutes, a Ministry owl was pecking at his window and he pulled the letter from its leg while it perched on the sill where he kept the owl treats. Unfurling the letter, he read a short message:

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_As directed when we last spoke, I was to send you anything I witnessed. I waited until Miss Granger came out before writing this, in case more information was found._

_Unfortunately, I did not witness very much, but about a half-hour ago Mr. Weasley came into the department looking very disheveled and angry, carrying today's paper. He stormed right into her office screaming at her saying "What the bloody hell is this?"_

_At that point, Miss Granger locked the door and silenced the room so I did not overhear what was said between them. After about fifteen minutes Mr. Weasley left with a smile on his face and Miss Granger was standing against the far wall, pale, and crying with a smashed bouquet scattered on the floor._

_I'm sorry that's all the information I have, hopefully, this is what you were looking for. I'll write again if anything else happens._

_P._

Irritated at the redheads' outburst, he crumpled the paper before tossing it into the fire. So, Ron had visited Hermione. Angry about their relationship, no doubt he'd seen the pictures all over the morning paper. But he wanted to know what had happened to have her in tears and him smiling?

Draco decided he'd find out that evening because if that bastard had hurt her, he'd pay. They may only be together because of their deal, but for the foreseeable future, she was his…and no one messed with a Malfoy's witch. The deal was the only chance he had to show her what he could give her…what she deserved and he refused to lose her once again because of the Weasel.

XXX

Hermione tried to concentrate on her paperwork while nervously waiting on Draco's response. She hoped he wasn't too angry, but with Ron on the warpath, she wasn't ready to have her name in the paper again. As if hearing her thoughts, Nixie popped back into the small office.

"Miss 'Mione, Master Malfoy said he would happily reschedule for you both to attend the opera tomorrow night. However, he would like for you to join him this evening to stay in. If Mr. Weasel doesn't take Rosie, Nixie will take care of her. Though Master said it's supposed to be the Weasels' weekend." Hermione couldn't help but giggle over the fact Nixie had picked up on Draco's nickname for Ron. She couldn't bring herself to correct her because the squeaky voice was just too adorable.

"Thank you, Nixie. What time does Draco want me to arrive?"

"Dinner time would be best, please call for Nixie if miss Rosie needs watching" the elf looked excited at the prospect of watching her daughter so Hermione nodded before the elf disappeared.

Hermione sat back in her chair and willed her tears not to fall. She didn't want to think about what Ron was willing to do when she refused to break off the relationship. Even if she hadn't struck a deal with Draco, she wouldn't end something simply because Ron had told her to.

Anger bubbled inside her as she replayed his threats in her mind, not once in the last year had she intervened with his dates or told him who he could or could not bring around their daughter. She knew for a fact that Rose had been introduced to one too many supermodels in the last six months. How dare he threaten her! Her, Hermione Granger…his ex-wife…someone he'd been friends with since they were in first year! Though if she were honest, she hadn't seen the man that'd been her best friend in nearly three years.

After Ron had joined the Chudley Cannons as their Keeper he'd changed, he was obsessed with the fame it awarded him. Finally, he felt he had accomplished something no one in his family had. He was on Chocolate Frog cards and the poster's in quidditch shops. Women fawned all over him even when he was out with his wife and daughter. She had despised his new-found inflated ego and complete lack of respect towards her.

Tears streamed down her face as she thought back over their last year together. All the times they fought and argued about him staying out late, missing family time, the increasing medical costs, and her job flooded her mind. Just as she gave in to a few tears, her boss's door opened and Mr. Travers walked to her desk.

He had heard when her ex had arrived and waited until his door unlocked to find out what had happened. Upon seeing his secretary's tear-streaked face, he thought it best to send her home. Her ex-husband hadn't been the only person to have read the morning paper and he was not someone who wanted on the bad side of Mr. Malfoy. "Miss Granger," her head snapped to him as she furiously wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Mr. Travers, I apologize for the interruption it won't happen again. I was just about to file these…" he raised a hand to stop her.

"I want you to take the rest of the day off and enjoy some time with your daughter. I'm not one to get into domestic situations, but it's evident your ex has rattled you and I want you rested for Monday" her eyes widened.

"Oh, no please, Mr. Travers…I promise I'm alright to continue working. I can't afford to take any time off, not with Rose…please I'll get right back to work. I'll even work through lunch" she started to panic thinking about Ron's threats and potentially needing money for a lawyer.

"Enough, the rest of the day will be paid, I just need you to go home and relax. Come back Monday with a rested mind. No, don't argue with me" he stated, cutting her off as she opened her mouth. "I expect you to be gone within the next fifteen minutes, Miss Granger" his voice left no room to argue and she sighed in defeat.

"Thank you, sir" she replied in a low voice as she turned to organize the papers on her desk and gather her stuff, including what was left of her bouquet. She didn't want to run the risk of Ron destroying the rest of it if he came back the following week. With tears welling in her eyes, she made her way out of her department and to the floo.

Stepping out of the emerald green flames, she made her way into the kitchen and set the vase of flowers on the tiny wooden kitchen table and smiled at the way they brightened the room. She had a quick sandwich for lunch before picking up around the living room. It was clear that Nixie had taken to cleaning her flat when she and Draco were together.

Shaking her head, she made her way into the bathroom. With Rose at school and their home clean, she was going to take some time to herself and soak in the tub. Using her wand, she transfigured the child-size tub into a deep vessel she could bathe in. She filled the tub with steaming water, Epsom salts, and bubble bath potions Ginny had sent her a few years earlier for Christmas. Stepping in and laying back, she sighed at the warmth and let it wash away the day. She didn't want to think about Ron and his threats or what Draco would do in response to them. Forcing herself to clear her mind, she flicked her wand and turned on her wireless, letting the soft classical music wash over her.

XXX

Draco was surprised to see a second Ministry owl tapping at his office window just before lunch. He had completed the ingredient orders and was working on the payroll when the small owl brought him a short scroll.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Mr. Travers sent her home, insisting she relax. She tried to argue with him, but he refused and she left with tear-filled eyes._

_P._

He smiled at the note before tossing it into the fire before him and striding out of the office. With Hermione out for the rest of the day, he had the perfect opportunity to stop in unannounced and have a word with Walter.

Apparating to the Ministry entrance, he made his way through security and up to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Draco ignored the pointed stares, gasps, and whispers as he entered the department and headed straight for the head office. He passed his informant, giving her a slight nod before walking into Hermione's office and shutting the door. Crossing to Walter's door, he raised his closed fist and knocked.

"Come in" he heard the gruff voice call. Opening the door, he walked inside before closing it and putting up a silencing charm. He despised eavesdroppers. "M-Mr. Malfoy," Walter began "what a pleasant surprise" he uttered in a tone that held more fear than pleasantries.

"Afternoon, Walter" Draco stated in a cool voice as he took a seat opposite Travers.

"What brings you in today? If you're looking for Miss Granger, you missed her by about a half-hour. I sent her home to rest and relax for the weekend" he waited for Draco to speak before nervously continuing. "You may not know, but her ex-husband showed up and caused quite a scene…of course, she stopped everyone from seeing what happened, but the initial raised voices and demolished bouquet left little to the imagination. I thought she deserved a break after going through that." Draco watched as perspiration broke out across the man's forehead. His obvious fear of the Malfoy name had already influenced him to treat Hermione better…but it wasn't enough in Draco's opinion.

"I appreciate your kindness; I'll deal with Weasley later for causing such a disturbance, but that's not why I'm here" he paused making sure to have Walter's full attention. "As I'm sure you're aware, I'm currently involved with Hermione, and her happiness happens to be a top priority of mine. She's been through enough in the past few years that she deserves to be happy. Do you understand, Walter?" he watched as the older man nodded. "Good. I'm glad we're on the same page because she brought to my attention how you've been requesting more research on her proposals…" he let the indicated threat hang in the air.

"Well, I-I" Walter faltered and paled slightly under Draco's scrutinizing gaze. "I needed more information before they'd be ready for the Wizengamot" he rushed out.

" _Really_? You expect me to believe that Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age and top student at Hogwarts, didn't provide enough evidence for her proposals? Have you forgotten that my father raised me in the Ministry? I know when someone is impeding someone's work and placating them. What's more, is Hermione now knows. I've offered to review her proposals before she submits them. I expect you'll give each of them a fair try from this point forward." Draco's voice reminded him of his father as his steely gaze never wavered from the man before him.

"They'll never pass, Mr. Malfoy" Walter argued. "They are too progressive for the Wizengamot to consider, you know how those old men are!"

"I'll help her par them down, I'm aware of how enthusiastic she can be. But I won't have you standing in her way, is that clear?" He watched as Walter opened and closed his mouth before nodding.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy" he sighed.

"Thank you, by the way, I heard about your cousin. My condolences" Draco offered.

"He was no great loss to the wizarding community" Walter Travers bristled.

"No, I don't think anyone would truly miss Travers after everything that happened in the war…but still, family is family" Walter nodded curtly as Draco crossed to the door. "Enjoy your weekend, Walter" he said before closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

After Hermione's relaxing soak in the tub, she went and picked Rose up from school early. Having the afternoon off, she decided to take her daughter to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor before popping into Flourish and Blotts. Rose picked out a coloring book while Hermione picked up a new book on transfiguration. All the while, Hermione did her best to ignore the pointing, stares, and whispers. Twice she was approached by reporters inquiring about her new relationship and after a few glares, she decided it was time to leave the Ally.

The two of them made their way home and Hermione started dinner while Rose played in her room. She had just sat down on the couch when the floo roared and Ginny Potter appeared, clutching _The Daily Prophet_ in her hands. Hermione was shocked to find her redheaded ex-sister-in-law and long-time friend standing in her flat. Glancing quickly around the room, she was grateful to see that she'd drawn the curtains, effectively blocking the delipidated neighborhood beyond. She knew that Ginny was a talented witch, but she'd never be able to see through the enchantments around the flat.

Nervously, Hermione closed her book and set it on the table in front of her. "Are you here to yell at me too?" she asked her friend. Well, _friend_ was a bit of a stretch; she hadn't seen Ginny since a few days after her mother's funeral when the witch popped by for a few minutes to drop off a casserole before rushing out, muttering about busy schedules and James being sick.

She understood her friend was busy between quidditch, James, and Harry and she was honestly surprised Ginny had any time for herself…let alone Hermione. She chalked it up to the fact that as they grew older, they grew apart to concentrate on their own families.

Until that past week, Hermione had worked late every evening in an attempt to get out from under the crushing debt she'd acquired with her mother's illness. While Ginny concentrated on Harry and James, Hermione had concentrated on her mother and daughter. She felt a little guilty about pulling back from her friends, but after the ugly divorce with Ron, she had very little time for anyone else. Ginny reappearing now could only mean she'd read the day's paper, or spoken to Ron.

"So, it's true" Ginny muttered as she stood just inside the grate, biting her lower lip. Hermione could tell she wasn't happy about her new relationship and had to work hard to control her temper. She was tired of being told what to do. Who did Ginny think she was coming in there, judging her after not being around for months on end? Hell, Hermione couldn't remember the last time Harry or Ginny was around before her mother passed…once maybe twice in the six months leading up to her death?

"Are you waiting for Harry to come and back you up?" Hermione questioned bitterly, her nerves were worn after the day's events and though she'd relaxed in the tub it hadn't chased away the fear that Ron would try and take their daughter.

"What? No…I came to talk to you about this" the redhead began as she held up the newspaper. "I saw it this morning and thought it was just some rubbish Skeeter had printed" Hermione sat there waiting for her to continue. "But when I went to pick up James from mum's Ron was ranting about you bringing Malfoy into Rose's life. I didn't want to believe it so I asked mum to watch James so I could come talk to you. How did this even happen? You two hated each other throughout school, hell, Hermione, he was a Death Eater and fought on Voldemort's side. Why the bloody hell would you get involved with him?" her tone had become sharper with each word she spoke as her voice rose.

"Ginny, sit down" Hermione snapped and gestured to the chair. Ginny sat immediately, giving Hermione her undivided attention. "What goes on between Draco and I…"

"He's Draco to you now?" Ginny asked in surprise, her eyebrows raised.

"Well seeing as we are dating, I feel it's imperative to be on a first-name basis" she quipped, pursing her lips at being interrupted. Just then Rose came running into the living room.

"Auntie Gin, Auntie Gin," she squealed, her auburn curls bouncing as she ran "what are you doing here? Did you bring James?" she inquired as she looked around the room to see if he was hiding. Hermione was happy to note that she was oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Hi, sweetheart, no I didn't bring James with me today. I came to talk to your mummy about something important" she informed her in a motherly voice as she hugged her niece. "Why don't you go play with your dolls while mummy and I talk."

"Okay, Auntie Gin" Rose agreed as she skipped back to her room.

"Where were we?" Ginny queried with her light brown eyes trained on Hermione.

"I was just about to tell you that my relationship with Draco isn't any of your business" Hermione declared in an icy tone as Ginny's eyebrows reached her hairline.

"Excuse me? How is it _not_ my business? Last I checked we were friends, Hermione, and you're bringing him around my niece!" her face flushed with anger when Hermione laughed hollowly.

"My _friend_? I understand you've been busy with work, James, and Harry but I've barely seen you in the last two years…some of which _is_ my fault. However, you weren't there when Ron and I divorced except one night telling me it's alright and that I deserve better before gushing about James and your problems with Harry. Then I think I saw you once before my mother passed, once on the day of her funeral, and then once more a couple of days later when you stopped by for all of five minutes. Don't talk to me about friendship or demand answers about a relationship I'm involved in when you haven't been around."

"Just because I'm not around doesn't mean I don't care!" Ginny snapped.

"You're right, I still care about you too, but you can't just show up out of the blue to make demands of me like your brother. I have never involved myself in Ronald's love life and I expect the same courtesy with my own."

"I understand that, 'Mione, I do, but I won't say I'm not concerned…Malfoy was terrible to you in school. I get that I can't stop you, but I think you should really think about this. I have a hard time believing that he doesn't have an ulterior motive."

"I like him, and no offense, Gin, but I think I'm intelligent enough to know if someone was deceiving me. Draco is an ex-Death Eater, he saved Harry, Ron, and my life during the war" she saw the shock on Ginny's face "it's the truth. When we were captured and taken to the Manor, he lied to his aunt even though he knew _exactly_ who we were. The war changed him, Gin, we may have fought for the light but Draco didn't have a choice. He was forced to live with all that darkness and it changed him into a better man. Did you know he's active in several charities? I don't mean where he just donates money…I mean he donates his time, money, and potions to various organizations in need. He's been an absolute gentleman to me."

"Well, I still wouldn't trust him. Harry and Ron will agree with me…Merlin knows what they'll say when they talk to you" she shook her head.

"Ron already paid me a visit today," Hermione scowled "he threatened to take Rose from me if I didn't break things off with Draco" she left out his fit of temper, Ginny knew how volatile he could be.

"Well," Ginny fidgeted "I mean would it be that terrible to just break things off? You'd avoid a big fight with Ron and going back to court. I mean it's not like Draco is worth losing Rose over…" Ginny trailed off at the look of shock and disbelief on Hermione's face.

"You can't honestly think I should give into Ron's demands?!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"Well, no offense, 'Mione, is it really worth fighting Ron? He's ridiculously rich and can afford to take care of Rose. I know you work hard, but the courts may be concerned about Rose being around a known Death Eater. Is he worth losing her? I mean it's not like this will last…"

" _Ex_ -Death Eater…and what do you mean it won't last?" Hermione growled, logically she knew Ginny was right, but the way she said it made something twist in her gut.

"I mean he's a pure-blood and you're…well not," she stated callously "his mother would never allow it. How can you sit here and think _Malfoy_ is worth a row with Ron?" Hermione stood up and crossed her arms.

"Ginevra Potter, you can get the hell out of my house. I will not tolerate you or Ron coming in here telling me who I can or can't be with" her eyes sparked with anger as Ginny stood.

"Well, Ron has never brought a Death…excuse me _ex-Death Eater_ home" Ginny snapped back, her face flushing once more.

"No, he's just brought a trail of slags around our daughter as he's skipped out on weekend after weekend with Rose. If he wants to go back to court then _fine,_ we'll go back and I'll fight him. I won't lose Rose. How could you take his side? I thought you of all people would think me capable of making a sound decision. You would never bow to an ex's demands…how can you expect me to?" Ginny made to open her mouth before closing it…clearly unsure of how to respond.

"I-I…"

"Just leave" Hermione insisted as she diverted her gaze to the floor, willing the gathering tears to wait until she left, she'd rarely felt so betrayed. "I need to feed Rose and I'm tired of fighting with you, so please just leave" Ginny stood there for another moment before huffing and moving to the fire.

"I've always known you to be intelligent, Hermione…but this, this ridiculous relationship is going to blow up in your face" she claimed, shaking her head before she floo'd home leaving Hermione alone in the living room. Raising her wand, Hermione shut the floo to visitors and wiped the stray tears from her eyes. She was so tired of people telling her how to live her life. How could Ginny support Ron?

"Nixie" she called just as Rose flew back into the room carrying two baby dolls. Dinner was nearly ready and though Hermione usually didn't leave until just before seven she was desperate to see Draco and talk about everything that'd happened. Rose squealed and clapped when the elf popped into the living room.

"Evening, Miss 'Mione…is the Weasel not taking Miss Rosie?" Hermione smiled once again at the nickname and felt marginally better since Ginny's departure.

"Who's the Weasel?" Rose asked in confusion, her head cocking to the side, causing Hermione to chuckle.

"It's just a joke dear. No, Nixie, he's unavailable. Would you be able to take care of Rose? Dinner is nearly ready and if it's alright with Draco, I'd like to come over as soon as I change. Would you mind seeing if that's alright with him?"

"Nixie would be honored to take care of Miss Rose. I's will ask Master Malfoy if yous can come early" she bowed and apparated away.

XXX

Draco had just stepped out of the shower and was standing in his expansive walk-in closet with a towel slung around his waist when Nixie apparated in. "Master Malfoy," she said bowing low as Draco rifled through his clothes.

"What is it, Nixie?" he queried without bothering to turn around.

"Miss 'Mione has asked Nixie to take care of Miss Rosie and wants to know if she can come over as soon as she changes?" Draco's eyes widened in shock upon hearing that she wanted to come over more than an hour before they were supposed to meet.

"Please let her know that's fine and to dress in something comfortable" he instructed as he pulled out a pair of jeans, a white tee, and a lightweight black knit jumper.

"Nixie will tell her, Master Malfoy" the elf squeaked.

"Thank you…and, Nixie"

"Yes, Master Malfoy?" she replied.

"Remember what I told you…if anyone stops by, you're to let Hermione and I know."

"Yes sir" she replied before departing.

XXX

Hermione had just pulled the shepherd's pie from the oven when Nixie reappeared in the kitchen. "Master Malfoy says yous welcome over whenever yous is ready, Miss 'Mione. He asks you wears something comfortable" she relayed as she snapped her fingers, conjuring a plate, fork, and cup for Rose at the table. Hermione looked alarmed as she stared at the elf. ' _Comfortable?'_ she thought…' _What the bloody hell does that mean?'_

"Nixie, did Draco tell you what he means by comfortable?" she swallowed, wondering if he meant for her to dress in something revealing because Draco Malfoy never dressed in casual clothes…at least not the Draco she grew up with.

"No, Master didn't say…but he was pulling out jeans when he was talking to Nixie" she explained happily and Hermione stood in shock, _'Jeans'_ she thought. She didn't know he owned such a thing.

"Thank you, Nixie, I'm going to get ready." Hermione made her way into her room and quickly changed into jeans, a pale blue tee, and an oversized light grey knit cardigan. Touching up her makeup, she rushed back into the kitchen and kissed Rosie goodbye before apparating to Draco's and knocking on the front door. She was nervous about telling him everything that'd happened that day, but she needed to talk to him and prepare him just in case Ron followed through with his threat.

Draco's house elf, Bomber, answered the door, dressed in a navy-blue jumper and bowed low. "Evening, Miss 'Mione, Master Malfoy is waiting for you by the lake" he informed her before guiding her through the house and out the back door. She saw him standing by the pier as he looked out over the sunlit water, lost in thought. Even in casual clothing, he looked like a male model with his short platinum hair and lean muscular body. Hermione smiled as she watched him for a moment before slowly making her way down to the water's edge.

Hearing soft footsteps behind him, Draco turned to see Hermione closing the last few feet between them. He couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked with her hair down around her shoulders. He could barely see the swelling around her eyes from where she had cried off and on throughout the day. "Evening," she greeted as her eyes roved over him and she unconsciously bit her lower lip. Draco stepped forward and grasped her chin lightly before dipping down and gently pressing his lips to hers in greeting.

"Evening," he replied as he pulled back, smiling at her "how was your day? I received your message to reschedule the opera, I hope the article didn't cause too much trouble." As he spoke, he watched the happiness that had momentarily lit her eyes die before him and her smile fell. Inside he felt his temper flare, he hated hurting her but he needed to know more about what had happened with the Weasel. Dozens of scenarios had played through his mind throughout the day and he needed to know the truth.

"I'm sorry about rescheduling…today was just hard" she expressed as she diverted her gaze to the water behind him.

"Dinner won't be ready for at least an hour; would you like to walk with me until it's done? You can tell me everything that happened" he offered in a soothing voice as his gaze found hers.

"I'd like that" she replied, smiling weakly when he pressed a kiss to her forehead before taking her hand and leading her to a well-worn dirt path that wound into the woods.

The sun was warm on their backs as they walked into the forest. The leaves were just starting to change color as the nights began to cool. She relished the warmth of his hand grasping hers as she steeled her nerves to tell him about Ron visiting her at the office.

"Ron stopped by my office today" she began evasively as they walked down a winding path. Draco's sudden stop had her turning to look at him. His jaw was set as he raised one eyebrow in question. "He saw the article in the paper."

"What happened?" Draco asked seriously as Hermione sighed and withdrew her hand from his.

"He stormed in" she started as she put her hands in her pockets and kept walking, staring at her feet as she went on "started screaming right off the bat, demanding what the hell is as going on with the article. I locked the doors and silenced the room before he could make much of a scene...I'm sorry but several of my coworkers heard at least the beginning of his temper tantrum."

"Why are you apologizing?" he questioned with his brows furrowed as he followed alongside her.

"You said you didn't want to be embarrassed or have any scenes" she answered, looking at him seriously before he rolled his eyes.

"I meant between you and me out in public. I don't expect you to control others...in all honesty, I expected Weasley to pull something like this. He and I hate each other...what else did he say?" he probed, wanting the rest of the story.

"He proceeded to scream at me about dating you. I told him it wasn't any of his business so he said I was right he doesn't have a say in who I can date, but he does get a say in who can be around Rose" Draco narrowed his eyes, knowing the bastard was threatening her. "He said if I don't break up with you within the week, he's taking me back to court to strip me of my parental rights."

"He what?!" Draco snapped as he touched her arm, halting their walk and drawing her eyes to him, but before he could say anything more she started again.

"I told him to stay out of my life and that I'll fight him if he takes me to court" she took a deep breath. "He laughed, insulted you and me before smashing the bouquet you sent..."

"Hermione, what _exactly_ did he say" he interjected not wanting her to gloss over the words. She took a deep breath and let it out as she stared off into the woods before speaking.

"He brought up my mum and the bills, claiming that I couldn't afford to fight him. Then he got this funny look on his face and started laughing, saying I was only with you for your money and that I'm good but not _that_ good and no matter how much I spread my legs for you, you'd never take care of my mother's debt and if you did he'd claim I was being a whore in court.

"He also said he wouldn't give me a week that he'd go directly to you to tell you my plan and make you see me as nothing more than a two-bit whore." Draco's fists were clenched and he had to take several steadying breathes before he could speak. Hermione's face was beat red as she stared at the ground with tears sliding down her face.

"Then he smashed the bouquet?" he asked through clenched teeth. His entire body was vibrating with anger as he processed what she'd told him. Hermione nodded solemnly but refused to meet his gaze. Draco turned away and exhaled loudly as he tried to regain his composure. His temper rarely made an appearance anymore, but knowing everything the redhead had said made him want to _crucio_ the bastard.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, causing Draco to turn back to her with a confused expression. She had crossed her arms protectively over herself, clearly expecting him to rail against her.

"Why in the bloody hell are you apologizing?"

"Because he's guessed that's why I'm with you, he doesn't _know_ of course but he plans to confront you and possibly claim it in court. No one was supposed to know, that was part of the agreement, no one…" tears were falling fast as she tried to wipe them from her eyes.

"Hermione" Draco uttered with a sigh, his overwhelming anger seeped from his body as he reached out and cupped her face, turning her to look at him. His steel eyes bored into her watery brown before he continued "I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with that bastard of an ex you have for tearing you down like that. He had _no right_ to show up at your work and tell you who you can or cannot see.

"The arse parades around with a different woman every few days and has the audacity to say you _can't_ date _me_? Let him come and talk to me...I've plenty to discuss with him" he growled as he wrapped his arms around her and Hermione cried into his shoulder.

"What will you say?" she inquired through her tears.

"Let me worry about that."

"I meant about if he accuses me of what I'm doing?" Draco leaned back and gave her a hard look.

"We talked about this; you are _not_ my whore. I didn't buy you for sexual favors. We made a deal where you're helping me and I'm helping you…"

"Which is basically the same thing" she cried, pulling out of his arms "you can dress it with pretty words but at the end of the day it's all the same. I'm your…" he crushed his lips against hers before she could finish. His hand gripped her hair and held her against him as his lips molded to hers. His other arm snaked around her waist as he felt her fingers trace his jaw.

"Don't call yourself that again" he demanded breathily after breaking from her lips. "You are mine and I'm yours for at least the next year. It's equal. I refuse to force you to do anything you don't want to…don't let the Weasel tear you down because you did _everything_ you could when no one else would help you.

"If you were my whore, I wouldn't care about you _or_ your feelings and that's the farthest thing from what I want with you. Ron's just a jealous arse who thinks the world owes him something." He kissed her forehead and stared into her eyes for a few moments "I thought we agreed never to discuss the damn deal again?" he murmured with a forced chuckle.

"We did" Hermione agreed as she nodded and stared up at him through damp lashes. "I'm sorry, please don't think I'm ungrateful, Ron just gets to me at times…" she asserted before he kissed her again.

"I don't give a damn what Ron Weasley thinks, and if he tries to take you to court, I'll make sure you have the best lawyer…"

"Draco, you don't have…"

"I'm fully aware of what I do and do not have to do. But I won't let him take your daughter from you because of me. No don't say anything more about it, let me deal with Weasley" he insisted before nuzzling her nose. Unable to tell him 'no' as he ran his nose lightly over her neck, she smiled and nodded before capturing his lips again.

"Thanks, Draco" she breathed as he turned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before they continued walking down the path.

"Did anything else happen?"

"My boss sent me home after Ron was there…he said he wanted me to rest and relax" she began before telling him about her bath, going to Diagon Alley with Rose, and Ginny stopping over. By the time she finished, they had been walking for just over an hour and Draco was praising her for standing up to her friend. "I don't want them to hate me but…this isn't their life. Ginny and Harry have so much going on, I understand they don't have time to stop in all the time. But to show up after barely being around for two years and telling me how to live my life" she growled as she exhaled sharply "it just makes me angry."

"I completely understand" Draco responded as he kissed her temple. "I think dinner should be ready, do you want to head back?" Hermione nodded at him and turned around to start the long trek back to the house before he stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"Heading back."

"I think you forget you're a witch, 'Mione" he proclaimed with a chuckle as she furrowed her brow momentarily before blushing with dawning comprehension. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her sweetly before apparating them into his living room. "Much faster that way" he whispered as he stepped back and led her to the dining room. They sat and ate dinner while discussing his advertisement for the collectors he would hire before exchanging stories about business and Rose.

After dinner, they made their way into the living room with a second bottle of wine and their glasses. Hermione laid her sweater over the couch and curled under Dracos' arm as he talked about the wedding they'd attend in a few weeks for Theo and Astoria. He explained it was a traditional wedding so dress robes would be necessary and agreed that the silvery blue she'd purchased would be perfect since the colors were variations of white, silver, and gold.

"Did you still want to go to the opera tomorrow night?" he queried in a hopeful tone. "If not, I completely understand" he added as she sat forward and placed her wine glass on the coffee table before turning to him. One of his arms had been draped over her shoulders and now rested on the back of the couch as the other laid on the curled armrest.

"I still want to go; I no longer care what Ron or anybody else thinks about us" she claimed as a smile spread across her face and her eyes flickered to his lips.

"What color is your dress? I don't want to clash…" he started before she placed a finger to his lips and sat up on her knees.

"Silver or pewter would complement my dress" she provided in a low voice as she leaned into him. He didn't even respond before her lips met his. Her hands slid to the base of his neck and held him before her as she feverishly kissed him. She slid her tongue over his bottom lip before nipping it gently and drawing it into her mouth. Draco moaned as she suckled his lip and wrapped both of his arms around her before he pulled her onto his lap. Her jean-clad legs straddled his own as they snogged each other senseless.

Hermione ground her pelvis against his and whimpered at the feel of his hardened member. She closed her eyes and relished the touch of his hands sliding under the back of her tee. Draco moaned as she ground herself harder against him and broke the kiss to catch his breath. He emitted a low growl when she trailed her lips down the side of his neck and nipped his pulse point. Fire erupted through her body as he traced his fingers over her skin; she pulled back to look him in the eye and could see the longing in the depths of his darkened silver orbs.

Drawing on her Gryffindor courage, she leaned back and pulled her shirt off, exposing her white lace-covered breasts. Watching as his pupils dilated, she heard his breath hitch as his eyes drank her in; he was clearly in shock as he sat frozen in place. A smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth while she slid her hands under his jumpers and lightly trailed her fingers up his sides. She felt him tremble beneath her before his gaze locked with hers. Leaning forward, she tenderly kissed his lips as she slowly slid the fabric up his torso.

Breaking from his trance and the heated kiss, he lifted his arms as she tugged off his shirts, leaving his well-defined chest exposed. Hermione bit her lip as her eyes and fingertips traced his body, hunger evident in their depths. However, when the tips of her fingers ran down his arms her brow furrowed in confusion. "What?" Draco asked breathlessly when he noticed her inquisitive look.

"Nothing" she murmured before leaning in and kissing his chest.

"Hermione" he uttered as his breath hitched, the feel of her lips against his skin was driving him mad. His instincts told him to take his time and relish each touch and kiss while his groin begged him to take her hard bent over the couch. "Hermione," he tried again "tell me…it was something" his voice went up an octave as her tongue swirled over his nipple. His hands were cupped over her breasts as she kissed, nipped, and licked over his chest.

"It's nothing, Draco."

"Hermione," he growled before cupping her face and pulling her back to look him in the eyes "tell me" he commanded.

"I was just confused" she admitted in a whisper "because your mark is missing."

"Concealment charm" he retorted simply "it's not something I'm proud of and I didn't want it to drive you away." His voice was serious as he stared into her eyes, waiting for her to withdraw and leave…instead, she smiled softly at him.

"Draco, I know it doesn't define who you are now, please don't feel you need to hide it from me" she insisted. He stared into her brown irises searching for a lie but only found need and desire. Pulling her flush to his chest, he kissed her hard and growled against her lips before he pushed her onto her back and hovered over her. His hand wove its way into her curls as the other slid under her bra and grasped her breast. They both moaned as his thumb rolled over her hardened nipple, compelling her back to arch into his touch. Her hands wrapped around his jaw and her leg wound itself around his as he ground his erection into the apex of her thighs. Time slipped away as their tongues danced and heat coiled in their bellies.

Draco broke away from her lips to kiss down her neck to the valley between her breasts when the crack of apparition sounded in the next room. Both of them stiffened at the noise and Draco glanced around for something to cover Hermione.

"Master Malfoy, Master Malfoy" Nixie squeaked as she bounded in from his office.

"What is it, Nixie? Where's Rose?" he demanded as he found his jumper and covered Hermione.

"Bomber is sitting with Miss Rosie, but Master, the Weasel is trying to floo Miss 'Mione. His head keeps popping into the fire shouting for her. He's nearly woken Miss Rosie twice…and you is telling Nixie to gets you if anyone tries to get Rosie" the elf exclaimed as she stood there trembling. "Nixie is sorry for interrupting, but the Weasel won't go away." Hermione pushed Draco up and pulled on her tee and cardigan quickly before tying her hair back.

"Draco, I'm sorry but I have to go, he'll try and break into my flat if I don't respond" he nodded in understanding before she kissed him deeply. "I'll see you tomorrow evening" she promised before apparating home.

As she landed in her bedroom, Hermione could hear Ron's voice calling from the living room and stomped in as anger boiled under her skin. "Do you want to explain to me why you're calling at ten o'clock at night? You _know_ Rose is sleeping!" she screeched at him, fury filling her features.

"What the bloody hell took you so long? This is the second time I've called you!" he responded in anger.

"I thought you'd take the hint when I didn't respond the first time. I've nothing to say to you, Ronald. Go away and leave me be" she snapped.

"I want my daughter!" he yelled. "It's my weekend with her and you won't keep her from me!"

"Keep her from you?" she stated incredulously. "You're the one who told me you had plans tonight and that you couldn't take her! My entire office heard you! I didn't keep her from you, how dare you say I did."

"Well _obviously_ my plans fell through…" he growled.

"You mean you didn't get to sleep with your date" she scoffed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while he glared at her.

"I want Rose" he demanded.

"Well she's sleeping and seeing as you're drunk you can come over tomorrow and get her after you've sobered up. I'm not waking her at this hour" she replied.

"She's my daughter!"

"She's _mine_ too! And seeing as I have majority custody, I'm telling you that you can pick her up once you're sober! So why don't you sod off and I'll meet you in the morning at the Burrow!" Ron glowered at her from the flames but finally conceded.

"Make it noon" he snarled.

"Fine," she snapped "now leave me alone" she commanded before he rolled his eyes and popped away. Hermione fell back onto the sofa and exhaled sharply. Anger pulsed in her veins at his audacity in trying to collect their daughter while drunk. Not to mention interrupting what had been the most pleasurable evening that had held the promise of more…if only they'd been allowed to continue.

Growling in frustration, she headed into her bedroom and changed into her nightclothes. Briefly, she checked on Rose to ensure she was sleeping before crawling into bed. As she laid there staring at her ceiling, thoughts of Draco swirled within her mind. His smell, his taste, his touch all seemed to plague her as she tossed and turned. Saturday evening couldn't arrive soon enough, and with Ron taking Rose…maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to finish what they'd started tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Draco usually relished working Saturdays at his apothecary as he was usually single, but today he found his mind wandering to Hermione as he wondered what she was doing. The night before had been more than he had dared to hope for during his time with her. Yes, he knew that part of the deal was for them to sleep together, but he had never planned to insist on it. He wanted her to want him without the pressure of the deal. She knew he wouldn't force her into anything she wasn't ready for.

That's why he let her set the pace the night before and why he'd laid awake for hours after she left recalling every detail before he conceded in taking care of his stiff problem on his own. He knew he was acting ridiculous because he could barely concentrate on work let alone get the image of Hermione clad in just her bra and jeans out of his head. She'd not only tasted better than he'd imagined, she'd felt utterly perfect underneath him. Her petite lean body molded perfectly to his as she wrapped her leg around him and ground her pelvis against his. Draco ran a hand down his face as he tried to think about the paperwork before him and not about the way her back arched against his palm as he…

A loud ruckus and raised voices drew him out of his musings and just as he stood from his chair to see what the problem was, the door to his office flung open and Ron Weasley came waltzing in. Ben was right behind him breathing hard "I'm so sorry, Mr. Malfoy, I tried to stop him but he insisted upon seeing you."

"It's alright, Ben, I appreciate you trying to follow protocol. I'll take it from here if you would please close the door" Draco asked before Ben nodded and shut the door on his way back to the storefront. "What are you doing here, Weasley?" he demanded, rounding on the redhead sitting languidly in the chair across from him. He was dressed in jeans and a quidditch jersey from the Chudley Cannons. Draco forced himself not to roll his eyes at the obvious cry for attention. ' _As if he doesn't have enough women throwing themselves at him'_ he thought.

"I hear you're dating my ex-wife" Ron stated with a half-smile and malicious glint in his blue eyes.

"I'm well aware you and at least half the Wizarding World know that I'm dating Hermione. What's your point? Are you here to threaten me to stay away from her? You and Potter going to defend her honor?" Draco sneered, his grey eyes flashing as he spoke in an even drawl while trying to keep his temper in check.

"Her honor?" Ron laughed and Draco clenched his fist under the desk. "My ex doesn't have any honor; you see the only reason she's sank so low to be with you is because of your money. It has nothing to do with you" he claimed as he leaned forward over the desk.

"Excuse me?" Draco questioned as he raised a challenging brow. He didn't appreciate being insulted by a quidditch player who only made it through school on the coattails of his friends.

"She's money-hungry, it's part of the reason we divorced" he provided casually as he leaned back further into the chair, propping a foot up on Draco's desk. "You see I could have taken care of her but she insisted on working because no matter how much money I brought home it wasn't enough. Well, I got tired of her greediness and cut her off." He chuckled at his own lie and Draco worked hard to mask his emotions. "Anyways she was pissed that she didn't have access to all my galleons and then her mum went and got sick. I told 'Mione I'd help out if she stopped working and took care of her mother and daughter like a proper witch, but she refused. She wanted to work and keep the measly salary she made while I paid the medical costs.

"She tends to tell people what to do and expects them to jump when she snaps those little fingers. Well I didn't, I figure if she wants work then she can pay her own way. Naturally, the medical bills piled up and when she couldn't get a knut from me, we divorced. Now that her mum's gone, she's in over her head with bill collectors and no one left to help her." He raised his hand and gestured to Draco "Hence why she's after you, she's desperate to pay those bills and figures if she lets you slither between her legs that you'll pay them. I just thought I'd be a nice guy and let you know what kind of woman you're dealing with."

Draco sat there with a cold mask of indifference upon his face as he assessed the lout before him. Anger coursed through every nerve in his body and he had to actively remind himself that Weaselby was not worth a one-way ticket to Azkaban. He twisted everything that'd happened in their marriage to make himself look like the victim of a money mongering witch, when in fact he was a lush who hated to share. No matter his feelings he had to keep in control, he refused to lose Hermione due to a prison sentence.

"I see" he finally murmured as he watched Ron leaning casually in his chair with his hands clasped over his midsection as he twiddled his thumbs. "Just so I understand this correctly, you're telling me that Hermione is only after money…right?" Ron nodded with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Hmmm. You see, I have a hard time believing you because she has yet to ask me for a knut during the time we've been together."

"She's probably biding her time until you're wrapped around her finger."

"I'm a Malfoy, we don't get wrapped around a witch's finger" he asserted with a narrowed gaze. "Still this greatly contrasts what she's told me of your marriage…"

"I bet it does," Ron said with a snort.

"So, the fact that all she wanted was her daughter during the divorce isn't true?" he inquired carefully.

"Well, of course, she wanted Rosie, I'd have to help pay for stuff if she had majority custody" Ron argued.

"I thought you only covered her schooling" Draco responded in the same cool detached voice.

"Because I refuse to let her have any control over the money I provide."

"Let me know if I have this right, your ex-wife didn't ask for a single knut in the divorce, didn't argue you on only paying for your daughter's schooling, and continues to work a low paying job trying to get out from under medical debt that you refused to help her with _while_ you were married." Ron shrugged and nodded in agreement unaware of the simmering rage lurking under Draco's mask. "Yet you sit here telling me she's after my galleons when it's clear she never asked for yours, even though she could have taken half in the divorce per wizarding law without a prenuptial agreement." Ron's smile fell as he realized his mistake.

"She couldn't afford to fight me in court, my lawyer made sure she didn't see a knut outside of Rosie's schooling" he snapped, angry that Draco wasn't buying his lie.

"You're an arrogant fool. You don't think Hermione and I have discussed your marriage and divorce? You don't think I'm aware of your party habits or the fact that she only wanted her daughter and nothing more from you? Or the fact that, as her husband, you should have helped her with the medical costs for her mother rather than punish her for choosing to work. She's the brightest witch of our age and you wanted her to stay home playing the dutiful doting wife rather than having her own career. You wanted to control her and hated the fact that she wouldn't let you.

"You think you can come into my place of business and tell me that she's only after me for my galleons in a half-arsed attempt to break us up? All because _you_ want to exercise some form of control you think you have over her. No, I don't think so. You see Hermione hasn't asked me for anything, and if someday she does that's between she and I. Unlike you, I take care of the women I care for, I let them make their own choices, and I don't control them" he growled out.

"Ha, like you genuinely care for 'Mione. You're probably only using her to better your own reputation by dating a war hero. I'll let you in on a little secret you probably don't know yet, Malfoy, she'll probably break things off sooner than you think because of the amount of _control_ I have in her life. So, I wouldn't push my luck if I were you."

"Oh, you mean because you've threatened to take her back to court and strip her of custody to Rose?" Ron's face went slack from shock at his words. "What, you think she wouldn't tell me about you going to her office and making a scene?" Draco chuckled darkly and set his elbows on the desk with his hands steepled before him. "She tells me everything, Weaselby, and after we spoke last night I contacted _my_ lawyer. He's already working on building a case against you…"

"There's nothing he can hold against me, I'm an international quidditch player!" Ron interjected.

"Yes, which makes your schedule erratic while attempting to raise a child. Courts like to see stability when it comes to children. But your job aside, he's also gathered quite a number of photographs of you and a variety of women partying late into the night; even a few of you breaking the laws of indecency all around London and various parts of Europe. I realize you and Potter pay _The Prophet_ to keep your sordid details out of the gossip columns, but they held onto the incriminating photographs and with the right number of galleons my lawyer was able to procure them" he smirked as Ron's face paled.

"That's a lie…you couldn't have…" Ron stammered.

"Oh, but I have. Like I told you, I protect the women I care about and I won't stand for you blackmailing Hermione. You want to go to court, fine we'll go…but I honestly don't think it'll play out in your favor. Do you really want to risk losing the two weekends a month you get to see your daughter?" Draco questioned as he leaned forward.

"You bastard" Ron growled.

"No, you're the bastard for coming in here trying to screw with Hermione and I's relationship. Let me tell you how this will play out in your favor. You're going to leave me apothecary and go back to your normal everyday life except now you're going to leave Hermione alone. Concentrate on your work, on your daughter, and whatever slag you're taking out this week. Just leave our relationship alone and stop trying to control Hermione."

"Like hell, I'm going to stand back and let you get close to my daughter!"

"Fine, then we'll see you in court" he watched as the gears continued to turn in the Weasel's mind "either way the choice is yours." Ron snorted as he ground his teeth and glared into Draco's cold grey eyes.

"I don't see why I should bother wasting my galleons, Hermione will probably leave you before long anyways. You've not changed one bit since school, you're still the same evil little git you were back then" Ron sneered at Draco before standing and crossing to the door. "Enjoy the little time you have with her, Malfoy, she'll be gone before Christmas" he laughed as he slammed the door behind him.

Draco exhaled slowly as he leaned back in his chair. It had been hard work not to lose his temper throughout the entire conversation and he praised himself for not using an unforgivable. Smirking to himself, he responded to his lawyer's letter and asked him to continue compiling a case against Ronald Weasley. He had a feeling Ron would follow through on his promise if he and Hermione didn't break things off within the year and seeing as he was a Malfoy…he refused to lose. What Draco didn't tell Ron was that they were also tracking just how many of his weekends he skipped with his daughter, or how often he left her with his mum so he could go out partying with his teammates.

The blonde smiled as he stroked his chin and contemplated the look on Weasley's face when the court ruled in favor of Hermione. Thinking about her, he glanced at the clock and grumbled that it was barely noon and he still had six hours before he'd see her.

XXX

At quarter til noon Hermione apparated to the Burrow to meet with Ron. They met there to exchange Rose because it was neutral territory and Molly and Arthur had forbidden them to argue in the house. Hermione was grateful for the rule because it was usually Ron who would attack her with a series of snide remarks, attempting to rile her up. She was nervous as she approached the familiar backdoor, Rose clutched in her arms. Just as she stepped onto the bottom stair the door opened wide and Molly Weasley stood smiling in the doorway.

"Hello, sweetheart" she exclaimed as she reached for Rose and ushered Hermione inside. "How are you?" she asked the four-year-old.

"Hi, Gramma" Rose greeted as she wrapped her arms around Molly's neck, giving her a bear hug. "I'm good! I had a bath before I came over today. Mummy said I'm staying with daddy tonight but I'd rather stay with you, Gramma. Can I? Can I please stay here? James and Victoire could come over and we could eats ice cream and play hide and seek…" Molly laughed and shook her head.

"That's up to your father. As for James and Victoire, they're already here and playing in the living room with Grandpa. Why don't you go ahead on in and I'll whip up some lunch here in a bit, okay?"

"Okay, Gramma!" Rose agreed before placing a wet kiss on Molly's cheek and scrambling to the floor. Her little legs dashed across the hardwood before she disappeared into the other room, leaving her mother and grandmother laughing in the kitchen.

"She's just precious," Molly said to Hermione.

"That she is," she agreed as she stared at the empty doorway, "Ron said he'd be here by noon to get her."

"Yes, he said he tried last night but you refused" Molly raised an eyebrow "however, I know that doesn't sound like you. What happened?" Hermione frowned at Ron's lie before divulging the truth.

"Ronald stopped by my office yesterday, screaming at me for dating Draco and informed me he had a date so he couldn't take Rose last night. Apparently, his date wouldn't let him take her home so he floo'd me at ten o'clock, drunk and demanding I let him come after Rose" she scoffed. "Like I'd let him take her while he was intoxicated?" she shook her head and noticed Molly's pursed lips.

"That sounds like him, so he threatened you to break things off with the Malfoy boy?" she questioned, clearly fishing for information, as she turned back to the island and resumed cutting the various vegetables for her salad.

"Naturally, he wants to take me back to court" she growled. "He plans on using the ex-Death Eater card to win custody of Rose, it's disgusting." Molly tsked as she continued slicing some onions. Hermione told her nearly everything that Ron had said in the office, only leaving out the whore parts to keep Molly from having heart failure.

"He smashed your bouquet? That boy! I swear I don't know what's wrong with him, his father and I never raised him to be like that. I'm sorry you had to deal with his temper dear. If you like I'll have a talk with him."

"It's not your fault, Molly, he's just angry with me for dating. I think he had hoped I would remain single the rest of our lives while he traipsed around town with every eligible witch out there. And that's what really gets to me, I've never once said anything about his conquests or how he's skipped out on weekends with Rose to gallivant around Britain instead. Yet he has the audacity to show up to my work and scream at me for being involved with someone else" she shook her head in anger as Molly watched her pace around the kitchen.

"Can I ask you something, Hermione?" Molly began tentatively after a few minutes.

"Of course," she replied.

"Does Draco treat you the same way as he did in school? Or even others around you like he did when he was a boy?"

"No, he's honestly changed, Molly. He's been nothing but a gentleman to me this entire time and outside of a rude maître d he hasn't been disrespectful to anyone."

"Good. Does he make you happy?"

"Very" she admitted without hesitation causing Molly to smile.

"Then that's all the matters dear. If you say he's changed then I believe you and if he makes you happy that's all that matters. I've been to his apothecary and he has done really well for himself, even if Ron takes you to court, I don't think they'll punish you because of Draco's past misdeeds."

"Thanks, Molly" Hermione sighed with a smile before popping a cherry tomato into her mouth. She missed being able to talk with her like this, ever since the divorce they're relationship seemed strained. Mrs. Weasley couldn't quite get over the fact that Hermione wanted to work and blamed her for the divorce. That aside the two women got along, especially when it came to Rose…but for the past six months they avoided discussing the divorce as it would always end in a fight.

"I don't see how you can side with her, mother" Ron's voice cut through the air from the kitchen doorway. Both women's heads snapped up at his words "She's dating a known Death Eater, the nephew of Bellatrix Lestrange…the witch you _killed_ mother is the same one that _tortured_ Hermione while Malfoy stood there and did nothing. Do you remember that, 'Mione?" he queried through narrowed eyes, venom dripping from each word. "Do you remember how Malfoy stood there and allowed his psychotic aunt to carve that disgusting word into your arm? Remember how you screamed" he pressed on in a low malicious voice as Hermione fought back tears.

"That's enough, Ronald" Molly chastised, her face pale as she stared at Hermione in shock. "Is it true that Draco just stood there?" she asked in disbelief.

"How dare you bring that up," Hermione bit out to Ron before turning to Molly "yes he stood there…but only after he lied to protect us. He knew who we were and he told the Death Eaters that he didn't. If he had tried to stop her, they would have killed him" she choked back as a few tears slid down her face while horrific images of Bellatrix and her knife swirled within her mind.

"Hermione, I understand he was just a boy…but if what Ron says is true how can you be with him" Molly inquired in her motherly tone. Hermione clenched her jaw, knowing this was exactly what Ron was trying to accomplish. He wanted everyone to be against Draco and to only consider the past…not his present.

"He's not the same person he once was, he's changed, he's…"

"Bullocks, Hermione," Ron argued "he's the same prat we went to school with, the only difference is now he's slithered his way into your mind and your bed in an attempt to convince you he's changed. He only wants you to better his own reputation and as soon as he's done using you, he'll drop you for a proper pure-blooded witch" he spat. Molly gasped at Ron's vicious accusations while Hermione stiffened as though he'd slapped her.

"Ronald," Molly chastised "you shouldn't…"

"No, Molly, it's fine, Ron has made it abundantly clear for over two years that he doesn't think I'm a proper witch. It's amazing how you and Draco have changed so much since school. He for the better, you…the worse" Hermione uttered in a flat voice.

"No, 'Mione, it's you who've changed. I never would have pegged you for stupid, but it's pretty obvious by the choices you make. Any other witch would have jumped at the opportunity I offered you, instead, you'd rather be with a snake like Malfoy" he bit out as he glowered at her.

"Burn in hell, Ronald" she snapped before heading for the door.

"Hermione," Molly called.

"I'm sorry, Molly, but I have to go" she insisted as she turned the knob.

"Honey, wait…" she started as she followed Hermione onto the steps "Ron means well he just says things the wrong way dear. He's only trying to look out for you, can't you see?"

"Please stop making excuses for him, Molly, he's only ever looked out for himself. I'll be back tomorrow evening for Rose" she said before heading across the yard to the edge of the wards to disapparate. She made it to her bedroom before she collapsed into her pillow and started to cry. She hated how Ron could get to her and just when she'd been having a good conversation with Molly.

She tried to push the image of Bellatrix from her mind as she sobbed, but all she could see behind her closed eyes was her wild black hair and twisted smile as she raised her wand and cried out _crucio_. Ron had gotten his wish to torment her when he brought up the painful memories of her past. He may have had to listen to her screams that day, but he didn't understand what it felt like being under Bellatrix's knife.

As the tears streamed down her face, she wondered if Draco knew what it was like…judging by his actions that day he seemed to know what she was feeling. She recalled his tear-streaked face as he stood in the corner, refusing to meet her gaze as he trembled in fear. Hermione remembered watching him as his aunt tortured her since he was the only person in the room who didn't look at her with malice, the only one who seemed to care that a young girl was being tortured on his drawing-room floor.

Hermione dried her eyes and resolved to ask Draco about it at some point. She didn't want to open old wounds, but she was curious to know if he understood her pain because he'd lived through it. Glancing at the clock, she noted she still had several hours before they were to meet before the opera. Refusing to stay in bed any longer, she got up and began cleaning the flat.

XXX

Draco stood in front of the mirror adjusting his silver tie when he heard the doorbell ring. He listened as Nixie greeted Hermione and led her into the living room to wait for him. Smiling to himself, he took one last look in the mirror as he pulled on his suit jacket and buttoned it. He'd followed her directive and wore a silver tie and matching waistcoat with his expensive two-piece black Armani suit. Flicking his wand and murmuring _orchideous,_ he conjured a single white rose and hid it behind his back before heading downstairs.

Upon entering the living room, he made to greet Hermione but found the words stuck in his throat as his eyes fell upon her. She was dressed in a form-fitting emerald green lace gown with tapered cap sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, a tailored waist, and a trumpet skirt that covered her shoes. Draped over her arms was a silver wrap that matched the clutch in her hand. Her hair and makeup were flawless and she only wore a pair of stud earrings, accentuating her bare slender neck.

Draco swallowed hard as his eyes traveled down her bodice and back up to her guarded brown eyes. He could sense she was nervous and he knew he wasn't making it any easier just standing there staring. "Hermione," he breathed, finally finding his voice "you look stunning. Who knew Slytherin colors would look so fetching on you?" he asserted with a wicked grin as he closed the distance between them. A deep crimson blush stained her cheeks as she averted her gaze.

"Thank you" she whispered as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You clean up well too, Mr. Malfoy" he raised an eyebrow at her teasing tone.

"Very funny, Hermione" he shook his head, attempting to suppress a smile.

"Oh, please I can tease you, you already know you look dashing" she confessed as he smirked and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips.

"Thank you" he drawled in his familiar arrogance. "Honestly though," his voice turned serious "you look absolutely breathtaking" he declared as he handed her the rose. Her brown eyes lit in surprise and softened as they fell on him.

"You're just full of surprises, Draco" she whispered before stepping forward a little and leaning up to kiss him. His hands found her waist as hers rested on his shoulders. The kiss deepened and grew more feverish with each passing moment, causing Draco to break away before he lost control. Hermione whimpered softly as he pulled back and bit her lower lip as she stared up at him with yearning in her eyes.

"We're going to miss the opera if you keep looking at me like that" he promised as he attempted to steady his breathing. Her cheeks colored but she couldn't suppress the smile that graced her features. "We really should go" he stressed as he dipped his head and captured her lips once more.

"Yes, we should" she murmured against his lips as he backed her into the nearest wall, giving in to his desire to run his hands over the sides of her bodice. Her fingers threaded the hairs at the nape of his neck as she moaned against his lips. Desire coursed through their veins and soon they lost themselves in each other.

Unfortunately, the moment Draco began trailing his lips down her neck, Hermione caught sight of the clock hanging above the fireplace. "Draco," she called as she snapped out of her lust-filled haze "we're going to be late." Reluctantly he pulled back and noted the time before chuckling.

"I suppose I can't convince you to reschedule?" he asked as mirth danced in his silver eyes.

"I didn't take two hours getting ready only for you to take me to your bedroom" she shot back with a wicked grin.

"Can't say I didn't try" he retorted before pulling back, straightening his jacket, and offering her his arm. As he tucked her arm in his, he apparated them into the wizarding ticket office at the theatre before leading her to his box. They made it just in time to see the red velvet curtains pull back and the opera begin. Hermione was enraptured by the music as the opening scene unfolded before them. Throughout the play, Draco watched her, noting how her eyes never wavered from the stage and the variety of facial expressions that crossed her face. Every so often, she would lean over and whisper some tidbit or fact about the lives of the characters portrayed before them.

At intermission, Hermione gushed about the beauty of the play and the ornate design of the theatre. Draco answered as many questions as he could as they stood to stretch their legs. Hermione excused herself to use the loo and he went to purchase some refreshments. She walked down the slopping hallways to the lavatory and before long stood washing her hands.

A petite looking blonde sauntered up behind Hermione, dressed in a low cut strapless sapphire dress with a split that exposed the top of her thigh. "So, you're Draco's latest conquest" the woman sneered, making Hermione jump in surprise.

"Excuse me?" she queried as she reached for a towel to dry her hands.

"You're here with Draco Malfoy, I saw you with him in his box" her voice was accusatory as she spoke. "He brings a new date each time he comes here, then he takes them home uses them until they reach ' _mutual_ _satisfaction'_ , and then sends them on their way." Hermione assessed the witch before her, quickly realizing she was one of his jilted conquests.

"You speak as though from experience" she uttered coolly. A knot of discomfort had settled in the pit of her stomach as she looked at the young woman before her. She knew Draco had a sordid past, knew he never kept the same girl around, hell he'd told her in his office he enjoyed being a bachelor and had every intention of going back to it once they were done.

"I'm one of the few who's seen his bedroom more than once" she claimed in a tone of superiority. "Just know that after you've reached mutual pleasure that he'll ask you to leave. His number one rule is to never let a woman stay the night." Hermione went to open her mouth, but the woman held up her hand; "Don't bother trying to contradict me or claim it's _different_ with you. Draco Malfoy has no intention of settling down and least of all with a single mother."

"I never…"

"Never intended to settle down with him…good, at least you understand your temporary just like the rest of us. I'm not sure how he smooth-talked a war heroine like yourself into his grasp, but I promise you this" she took a step closer to Hermione "you mean _nothing_ to him. You're just another notch on his broomstick." With that she turned and sashayed out of the bathroom, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.

Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to push the conversation from her mind, but all she could think about were the biting words that he didn't care. What was it Draco had said that day in his office 'a mutual agreement for mutual satisfaction'… _mutual satisfaction…_ she couldn't help but wonder just how many women he'd repeated those words to. The phrase played over and over in her mind as she thought back over the last week. They'd gone to dinner once and spent two pleasurable evenings together in his home and until the most recent conversation she'd had every intention of going back with him tonight to finish what they'd started earlier.

However, hearing the truth spoken from another's mouth made her shake her head in disbelief. They'd barely reconnected and in less than a week she'd nearly given him everything he'd wanted. She knew that with their deal he wouldn't discard her right away like the blonde, but in the end, he'd still show her to the door. Blinking back tears, she reminded herself that this is what she'd agreed to in order to absolve her debt. But could she consciously climb into bed with Draco and leave her emotions at the door?

She had already let her emotions in when she ran to him after the events in her office. It had been so long since she'd had someone to confide in, someone she felt close enough to that she hadn't thought twice about reaching out to him. Cursing herself, she took a deep breath and resolved to abstain from getting closer to Draco Malfoy because he was only temporary. By getting closer she ran the risk of getting hurt, and that was something she couldn't afford. She needed time to detach herself from him emotionally and learn to leave it all behind before they slept together. Feeling calmer, she left the lavatory and made her way back to his box with a forced smile on her lips.

"Hey, I was starting to worry about you" he whispered as he stood for her to sit.

"Sorry, there was a line" she lied before directing her gaze to the stage "what did I miss?" she questioned through a tight smile.

"Not much, just Cleopatra attempting to seduce Julius" he explained with a smile as he draped his arm over the back of her shoulders. Draco noticed instantly the way in which she stiffened before nodding in response. He had watched as she reentered the box and sensed a change in her demeanor. Her smile was forced and her eyes were guarded once more. It put him on edge as he wondered what had gone wrong in the mere minutes they'd been apart.

He spent the rest of the opera watching her. She no longer openly laughed or gushed over the minute details of the characters or even pointed out the historical inaccuracies like she had during the first half. Instead, she sat quietly and watched the actors upon the stage. Her shoulders remained stiff and she even pulled away when he trailed his thumb over her shoulder. As the play ended, she stood and clapped with the rest of the audience before they made their way back to the hidden wizarding entrance.

Draco trailed behind her, his hand resting on her lower back as he guided her through the crowd. As they stepped through the hidden barrier, Hermione turned to him with another forced smile. "Thank you for bringing me here, Draco" she stated in a polite voice "I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he responded, deciding he'd ask her what was wrong when they arrived back at the house. "Are you ready to head back?" he asked, hoping she'd open up and tell him what he'd done wrong.

"Oh, umm" she swallowed and looked down at the clutch in her hands "I'd rather not go back to your place tonight, I'm rather tired" she hedged. He could hear the shift in her voice and knew she was lying, but didn't understand why.

"Okay," he said unsure of what to say or do. He was worried that if he tried to kiss her that she'd pull away and embarrass him in front of the other patrons. "I understand. Will you join me for brunch tomorrow?" he inquired, grasping for time to build up the courage to ask what was wrong.

"No, I'm sorry I have to pick up Rose and get things in order at home for the week ahead. Plus, I thought you were supposed to join your friends for Sunday brunch" her tone was light and casual but he could sense she was pulling back from him.

"Hermione," he couldn't take it anymore "is everything alright?" Surprise momentarily flickered in her eyes before the shutters went back in place.

"Everything's fine, Draco, honestly I'm just tired and I'd like to head home and rest." He watched as her smile faltered and she bit her lip nervously.

"Okay," he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, initially relieved when she didn't pull away. But the relief quickly dissolved when he realized she wasn't kissing him back. He pulled back slightly and gently placed a kiss upon her forehead, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before releasing her. "Have a good night, Hermione" he murmured in her ear before stepping away. Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears as she blinked and looked away from him.

"Good night, Draco" she whispered in response before disapparating for home, leaving a hurt and confused Malfoy behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

A week and a half went by and Draco found himself sitting in his home office nursing a glass of Firewhisky while staring out his window at the darkening sky. He'd just gotten back from dinner with Hermione and, though she'd been perfectly polite and cordial throughout dinner, she was still shying away from him. Each time he'd invited her to his place she'd decline, claiming to be busy or ask if they could head out instead.

Looking back over the last week together, he quickly surmised that she was sticking to the four-night rule as she had declined his invitations Friday and Saturday. Even that evening, she had informed him at dinner she wouldn't see him again until Saturday for the wedding. It was their third dinner that week and he couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened and where the passionate woman he'd held two Thursday's before had gone.

Sure, she kissed him good evening and good night every time they were together, but it was cold and detached. Her words and eyes were guarded as they spoke, and she no longer told stories about Rose. He'd hoped that whatever had changed her attitude would have worn off by now, but each time he saw her she seemed more withdrawn.

He'd sent her two bouquets since the night of the opera, hoping to rekindle the fire between them. His informant told him she'd broken down in tears after receiving the first one the Monday following the play and promptly shut her door to save face in front of the department. When he'd sent the second one on Friday asking her to join him for a picnic the following day, he was informed she'd stared at his note for nearly thirty minutes before snapping out of her daze and penning her rejection with a kind thank you scrawled in the middle.

Draco wasn't used to this response from the women he dated and, though he knew Hermione was different, he just couldn't understand what he'd done wrong. He savored another drink of his whiskey as he felt his heart sink further in his chest. The only thing he surmised was that she no longer wanted to be around him, she was only showing up to fulfill her end of the bargain, effectively keeping him at arm's length.

"Well, this isn't how I expected to find you on such a lovely evening" Blaise's voice sounded from the doorway. Draco's grey eyes flickered to his friend where he stood leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a concerned look upon his face.

"Blaise" he muttered in greeting as he nursed his drink once more.

"Mind if I come in?" he inquired and Draco shrugged in response. Blaise made his way to the tray on the desk and poured himself a glass of Firewhisky before settling in the closest seat. Draco tried to ignore the fact that just over two weeks ago Hermione had occupied that very spot. "Mate what's going on? You've been avoiding me and skiving off on Sunday brunch. I honestly expected to find you wrapped around Granger when I got here, not this" he gestured to Draco's inebriated state. "Talk to me."

"I don't know what went wrong" Draco admitted after a full minute of silent contemplation.

"Did she break up with you?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"No," Draco whispered as he shook his head. "Not yet, but I suspect she will soon. Ever since I took her to the opera, she's been distant and…cold" he explained in a hollow voice. "Everything was fine one minute and then it wasn't. I asked her what was wrong…sent flowers…and still…" he trailed off, unwilling to confess anything else.

"Wait back up, everything was fine and then it wasn't? You need to explain what happened, mate. Was she acting weird before you went to the opera or afterward? Do you think Weasley said something to her?" Blaise started with question after question before Draco cut him off.

"He's said plenty to her and she was fine. Hell, we almost missed curtain call because we were snogging like a couple of teenagers" Blaise's eyebrows were raised as Draco recounted what happened during the first half of the play. "At intermission, I went after refreshments and she disappeared into the loo. She was gone a long while but by the time she came back, she was stiff and guarded. Like she was back before the war. I was confused because she pulled away from me, and after it was over, she said she was tired…"

"Maybe she was" Blaise supplied knowing that a tired witch was usually a grumpy witch.

"No, Blaise," Draco said in a dejected voice "I could tell she was lying, but I thought maybe she just needed some space, ya know? I ran a risk and kissed her good night…" he paused "but she didn't kiss me back." His dark-haired friend watched as he ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Ever since then she's been withdrawn, we still go out and we talk, but it's all surface. Blaise, I don't what happened. What'd I do wrong?" he looked lost and forlorn as he attempted to make sense of everything.

"Mate, I think you need to talk to Granger…" Blaise started.

"I have" Draco growled exasperatedly as he stood and began to pace in front of his windows. "I've asked her twice what's wrong and each time her response is 'nothing'… _nothing_! But clearly, it's something…"

"Draco!" Blaise snapped to get the blonde's attention "I mean you need to sit her down and _talk with her_. Tell her how you're feeling and don't take 'nothing' for an answer. Because it sounds to me like something happened in that bathroom and if I were a betting man, I'd say it was another woman."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked in a slightly panicked voice that caused Blaise to sigh.

"You said she was normal before intermission, right?" Draco nodded in agreement "She came back different…" he spoke slowly and rotated his hand in hopes that Draco would catch on. "Come on mate, use that brain of yours…I thought you graduated second in our year." Draco narrowed his eyes and glared at his friend.

"It's a little difficult to process things right now" he admitted as he skolled his whiskey. Blaise rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You need to talk to her, someone clearly got in her head while she stopped in the bathroom or on her way to or from it. The only way you're going to find who it was and what they said is by talking to her" he reached forward and took the glass from Draco's hand. "Send her an owl and tell her you need to speak to her, that it's urgent and to come on her lunch break. Then talk it out…and if she won't explain then I think you need to consider breaking things off."

"I know you're right…but it doesn't make it any easier" Draco admitted as he stared unseeing at his desk, emotion swirling within his grey eyes.

XXX

Hermione stood filing miscellaneous paperwork on autopilot. She'd been working hard for the last two weeks to shut down her affection and distance herself emotionally from Draco, so she practiced at work…or at least she tried. It hurt to hold back from Draco each time they met for dinner, talked about their days, and kissed good night. She felt hollow inside as she reminded herself over and over that it was for the best because it would keep her from getting hurt in the end.

She even convinced herself that Draco was just putting on an act when they spent time together, that he only cared about how they looked to the public. Every night was the same, they'd meet for dinner, talk, laugh, and kiss goodbye all while the world watched. Hermione had seen her name printed in _The Daily Prophet_ more times in the last few weeks than she had in the last year. All anyone was talking about was their relationship as if they didn't have lives of their own. The only good thing to come out of everything was that Ron was finally leaving her alone.

Thinking of her ex only served as a reminder that Draco was responsible for stopping him from taking her to court. It was the small gestures like that and the floral bouquets that made her wonder if maybe some small part of him cared for her, but then she recalled the blonde in the bathroom and she banished it from her mind.

The night before after dinner her resolve had nearly broken when Draco had kissed her. He had been so gentle as his fingertips lightly caressed her cheeks and his lips ghosted over hers. It took every ounce of will power for her not to pull him close and give in to the passion simmering beneath her skin. And for a moment she swore she saw a flicker of pain flash through his eyes as he withdrew and bid her good night.

A single tear slipped between her lashes as she stood over the open drawer. Being cold was not something she'd been raised to be, but how else could she protect herself from someone like Malfoy? She wasn't looking for promises of undying love or even a future together, but she couldn't consciously get close to someone who planned to walk away and never look back after sharing her life for a year. She liked Draco; he was intelligent, sweet, funny, driven, passionate, and protective. She knew a real relationship wasn't on the table but after replaying his words over and over she knew that a friendship probably wasn't plausible either. After all these years the only people he considered friends were Pansy, Theo, and Blaise.

Hermione realized she'd been so desperate for companionship that she went blindly into this contract without thinking of the potential fallout. Well, as her mother would say 'she had made her bed, now's the time to lay in it'. So, she pushed forward and held up her end of the deal, but she locked away her emotions and hid the key.

Joseph knocked on the door and greeted Hermione with a smile as he dropped off the personal mail and packages for the department. He, just like everyone else, had noticed her withdrawn personality and had stopped attempting personal conversation when he stopped by. So, he nodded in greeting as he left and made his way to the next department. With a flick of her wand, Hermione sent the mail through the air to their respective desks before noticing a single letter floating above her chair. Sighing, she walked over and grasped the envelope before opening it.

_Hermione,_

_I need you to come to my office at the apothecary today for lunch, there's something important we need to discuss._

_Draco_

Exhaling she glanced at the clock and noticed it was nearly noon, turning she grabbed her coat and slid it on before informing her boss she was heading out for lunch. She locked her office door and walked swiftly to the atrium before apparating just outside of Dragonscale Apothecary _._ Everything looked the same as it had when she'd last been there three weeks earlier. As she entered the shop, Ben greeted her and informed her that Draco was waiting for her in his office.

Upon reaching the door, she took a deep breath before turning the handle and walking inside. Draco sat at his desk pouring over a stack of papers, his tie was loose around his neck, the sleeves of his white button-down were pushed up, and his work robes were thrown haphazardly in a chair in the far corner. Hermione cleared her throat when he didn't look up as she entered. "Come in, Hermione, I'm just finishing a response to a potential new hire" she noted his voice was cold and detached as he spoke. Quietly, she closed the door behind her and crossed to sit in the chair across from him.

She fidgeted in her seat as he took nearly five minutes to finish writing his missive. Each scratch of his quill was magnified by the tension in his office. Unable to sit much longer, she moved to stand by the window and gazed down at the people milling around the Alley. Parents with small children moved from shop to shop, holding hands as they gathered various goods needed for home. Other individuals were meeting with friends or walking alone towards unknown locations. She was so engrossed in watching everyone beyond the window she hadn't realized Draco had finished and was leaning back watching her.

Glancing back, she saw him sitting there with his chin resting on his closed hand and his steel-grey eyes boring into her in pursuit of answers he craved. "You said you needed to talk and that it was important…" she began, breaking the uncomfortable silence that stretched between them. He nodded and gestured to the seat in front of him, his eyes were guarded as she moved across the room.

"I'm not sure how to say this, Hermione," he paused, exhaling sharply before he continued "I'm just going to come right out and ask. I want an honest answer because you've been driving me mad for nearly two weeks and I don't know what I did" he set his mouth in a grim line. "What happened?"

"What are you talkin…"

"At the opera" he snapped, his resolve breaking "you were fine before we left and all through the first half everything was fine. But when you came back from the loo you were different…off" he looked imploringly at her and noticed her trembling lip and wary eyes. " _Please_ , tell me what happened."

"Nothing, Draco…noth…"

"Dammit, Hermione, stop lying to me" he growled as he slammed his hand onto the desk making her jump. Anger and fear bubbled within him; he wasn't ready to let her go, but he hated being lied to. "Don't tell me it's nothing when you've been cold and detached ever since. I thought we were past this 'Mione, I thought…" he trailed off as he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, Draco, I'm holding up my end of the bargain. We've gone out four times each week and the press is raving about you, so your reputation is up and business too from what I gather" she proclaimed in a detached polite tone.

"I don't give a damn about my reputation or how much business the papers are bringing in. I want to know what happened to the woman who snogged me senseless half-dressed on my couch nearly two weeks ago, I want to know what happened to the person who _really_ talked to me…because I'd rather have her back than the shell that I've been dining with" he fumed.

"Why does it matter, Draco? I've not broken our deal just because I've withdrawn a bit" she admonished.

"A bit? A bit?" he uttered in disbelief as she averted her gaze. "You've withdrawn completely, you've shut down…and I recall telling you I wanted you to just be yourself. Be the kind, intelligent, well-mannered woman I know." Hermione sat in silence, staring at the silver letter opener laying on his desk. "Tell me what happened…or we're going to have to renegotiate our deal" his voice wavered as he spoke and folded his hands atop the desk.

"W-what?" Hermione stammered as her eyes grew round. "But I didn't break the rules, I've done everything you've asked. I went shopping, I've gone out to dinner with you, I've smiled each time a reporter gets in my face, and I've…"

"You're not being you, Hermione," he interjected "I don't want fake media Hermione, I wanted the real Hermione. The woman who talked about her work and the passionate proposals she submitted to her boss, the woman who's read nearly every book in Flourish and Blotts and loves to share what she's learned, and the mother who loves talking about her daughter and shares stories that make me laugh. That's the woman I want to take to dinner…that's the woman I want to spend time with."

"Why?" she asked as tears sprang to her eyes.

"What do you mean 'why'? I thought I was pretty clear" he argued.

"I mean why does it matter? It's not like you care! I'm just doing my job as agreed, I shouldn't have to divulge every aspect of my life to you when it won't matter a year from now" she snapped, blinking back tears as she stared into his eyes.

"You think I don't care?" Draco questioned, utterly confused. "Hermione, I don't understand, where's this coming from?" He couldn't tell her how he really felt because he knew she didn't feel the same way…but he had no idea what she meant by he didn't care. He'd talked with her, held her, defended her, and snogged her…how could she think he didn't care?

"It doesn't matter" she asserted, diverting her gaze from his "I don't want to talk about this right now. I need to get back, my lunch hour is nearly up" she made to stand, but he mirrored her and grasped her wrist.

"Walter can afford to miss you for a little while longer, tell me what you mean…or this is done and we will discuss repayment in a different manner." Hermione's chocolate eyes stared into the depths of his steel grey, hoping to call his bluff. "Hermione… _please_ " he begged, causing her resolve to crack under his penetrating gaze.

"I've withdrawn because I don't want to get hurt" she admitted as she pulled her wrist from his grasp and sat down. "And before you think I'm getting all attached, I want you to understand it's not because I want to ruin your bachelor lifestyle, it's because I don't think I can handle losing another friend."

"I still don't understand," he said as he sat in his chair bewildered.

"During that first week we talked about everything and I felt myself getting closer to you, hell you were the first person…the _only_ person I could talk to about what had happened with Ron. I didn't think anything about it because everything was going so well and we were getting along great" a tear slid down her cheek as she stared at her lap. "Then at the opera, I realized that a year from now you'd move on with your life and me with mine and I once again would be left on my own. Don't get me wrong, I still have my friends…but I can't talk to Harry, Ginny, Neville, or even Luna about Ron or the way I felt while taking care of my mum. So instead of being hurt later, I decided to pull back, to detach so it wouldn't hurt as much when you were no longer around" Draco stared at her for several minutes processing everything she had confessed.

"Hermione," he started as he got up and walked around to kneel in front of her. He cupped her face and tilted her head to look at him "I never said I didn't want to stay friends after all of this…I just meant…" he broke off "I don't abandon those I care about, I take care of them…protect them if needed. And Hermione…" he held her gaze as his thumbs wiped tears from her cheeks "I am not _them_. I'm not Potter _or_ Weasley. I don't use and abuse the people I care about or take them for granted. Please know that though we may not be lovers when our year is up I'd hope we'd still be friends."

Tears continued to slide down her face as she asked "Really?" she felt childish in seeking reassurance for something that may never come to pass. Leaning forward, he pressed a tender kiss against her forehead.

"Really" he replied before pressing another kiss to each of her eyes. "I don't say things I don't mean, Hermione…and I definitely wouldn't have offered help in court if I didn't care" he stated seriously. "Now, can you bring back the Hermione from before the opera?" he asked in a half-teasing, half-serious tone. She smiled and nodded as she grasped his forearm tightly. "Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"What happened when you went to the loo? Don't…please don't say nothing. I'm not stupid, I know something had to have happened for you to withdraw so quickly" he insisted as an embarrassed blush graced her cheeks.

"It's silly" she whispered.

"I highly doubt that" he claimed as he gently brushed a few strands of hair back from her face. She reached up and grasped his hands in hers before pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"I was washing up when this blonde woman approached me and accused me of being your newest conquest. She told me she was one of the few who'd had the pleasure of being in your bed on more than one occasion and that I should expect for you to drop me as soon as you're done using me…" her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes. "I know it's stupid, but she said the same thing you did the day I met with you in your home office, 'mutual satisfaction'…and it just got me thinking of how much I'd shared with you. It freaked me out thinking you'd just walk away in the end" she bit her lip and stared at their joined hands, waiting for him to speak.

"Caroline" he shook his head as her brow furrowed "she was a mistake I made a few times shortly after graduation. We'd gone out a couple of times, but when it became evident she was after my title and Gringotts vaults, I dropped her. She was one of the many reasons why I've not had a serious relationship since fifth year. Every so often, she likes to approach my dates and inform them of how little they mean to me as some form of retaliation" he exhaled as he shook his head. "I'm sorry she felt the need to speak to you, she probably saw our picture in the paper and decided to seek you out to mess with your head."

"So, she's basically a jealous ex, that's something else we have in common" Draco snorted at her drawn conclusion.

"I don't think less than a half dozen dates compares well with four years of marriage."

"Only six? And she's still jilted?" he shrugged as Hermione laughed. Draco delighted in the sound before he stood and pulled her to her feet, enveloping her in his arms. He'd been so worried she would walk away that he had to hold her close and reassure himself that she wasn't going anywhere. The feel of her arms wrapped around his torso alleviated some of the tension he'd held inside. He rested his cheek atop her head as his hands stroked up and down her back.

"Come over tonight" he implored "please, just for coffee and dessert. I promise not to take up too much of your time." Hermione snuggled closer into his arms, reveling in his musky scent and the safety she felt within his embrace.

"I can do that" she whispered as she leaned back to look up at him "as long as you kiss me now." Draco's eyes widened a fraction in surprise before he smiled.

"I think I can manage that" he declared before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Happiness and pleasure spread through him as she kissed him back with equal passion. Draco pivoted them before he sat in her vacated chair, pulling her onto his lap as he snogged her breathless. "Merlin, I've missed this" he exclaimed as he rested his forehead against hers and ran the back of his knuckle down her cheek. Her skin was soft beneath his hand and being so close he could count the freckles that speckled her nose. "Promise never to do that again, please, I need you to talk to me in the future. I was going spar thinking I'd done something to drive you away" he admitted as he stared into her rich chocolate eyes.

"I promise" she breathed. He smiled as she nuzzled his nose and wrapped her arms around his neck. She captured his lips with her own and gave into the overwhelming sensations he brought out of her. One of his arms curled around her waist while the other rested upon her knees as they snogged. She took her time to savor the feel of him holding her close and kissing her like he'd never get the chance again. Thoughts of returning to work fled her mind as she wound herself around him, eager to make up for lost time.

XXX

Hermione didn't leave Draco's office for nearly two hours, by the time she kissed him goodbye her hair was pleasantly mussed and her lips slightly swollen. Draco smiled as he closed the door behind her and sat down at his desk. Glancing at the clock, he couldn't help how his smile broadened at the thought of her being back in his arms in just a few short hours. He half-heartedly attempted to finish his paperwork as his mind wandered back to the curly-haired brunette.

A knock sounded on his door before Ben entered, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini is here to see you, would you like me to send him in?"

"Yes, thank you, Ben" he replied, shaking his head, of course, Zabini would stop over just as Hermione left. Idly, he wondered if he'd been waiting somewhere, watching, until the moment she departed so he could find out what had happened.

"Judging by the look on your face and the state of your shirt and hair, I'd say things are back to normal" Blaise determined as he grinned and sat across from him.

"Yeah, we worked it out" he admitted, attempting to suppress a smile as he fixed his hair and collar.

"Well, I'd hope so after talking for nearly _three_ hours," Blaise remarked with a knowing glint in his eyes that caused a smirk to pull at the corner of Draco's mouth.

"We only talked for about forty-five minutes, but I'm sure you're well aware of that."

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't wait to see what kind of state she left you in?" he queried with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I appreciate your concern, you're a good man, Blaise" Draco professed as he looked down at the paperwork.

"Oh no, I did not wait in your storefront on an uncomfortable wooden chair for three hours to make sure you were alright for you to end the conversation like that. So, start talking because I'm not leaving here until you tell me what had her knickers in a twist" Blaise demanded. Draco chuckled, he knew how much Blaise hated being in the dark and knew he'd follow his threat in refusing to leave. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands together.

"I should start by saying you were right" Draco began.

"You should know by now I usually am…it's a gift" he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah anyways, she ran into Caroline in the loo at the opera house" Draco watched as Blaise's eyes widened.

"Caroline? She can't honestly still be hung up on you after nearly five years" he uttered in disbelief.

"I don't think she's hung up on me, just vengeful because I scorned her publicly. You remember how she was…what she was after. I think she never got over the fact that she was replaceable."

"What did she say to Granger?" Blaise asked, shifting their conversation back on track.

"Similar things she's spouted to other women I've dated. That it's all an act, that I don't actually care about her, and that as soon as I'm done using her, I'll drop her just like all the other women I've dated" Draco glowered, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Granger believed her?" he questioned.

"Apparently" Draco shook his head. "She was afraid of how close we were getting and how easily she trusted me" he sighed his face falling as he looked dejected. "She kept saying she was afraid to lose me, that she couldn't bear to lose another friend and be alone again" he admitted as Blaise cautiously watched him.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't?" Draco queried.

"Why'd she withdraw from you if she was afraid of losing you? That seems counterproductive in my opinion" Blaise retorted. Draco looked at a loss for words while he tried to come up with a reason as to why his _girlfriend_ would act the way she did.

"I think she was preparing herself in case I left her. We haven't slept together yet and I think she was split between staying and leaving because she didn't know what to believe" he sighed. "Potter and Weasley fucked her up, Blaise. They claimed to be her friend but only when it was convenient for them, hell Weaselby wouldn't have passed his classes without her. They used her for her brains to fight during the war and, once they won, they moved on with their lives leaving her to sort out her own. Hell, I've been seeing Hermione for a few weeks now and Potter hasn't shown his face or even reached out to her" he growled.

"I never thought about it like that" Blaise admitted as he assessed his best friend. He could see the anger and concern etched on Draco's face as he talked about Hermione. The brunette definitely had a pair of disrespectful and unreliable friends that gave her trust issues. But he was worried Draco was getting in too deep and knew if the witch left him, he'd be irrevocably damaged. "Draco," he said drawing the blonde's attention "are you sure you want to be with Hermione?" he held up his hands in defense as Draco narrowed his eyes. "I just mean she's been through a lot and there's a lot of issues she has yet to sort through. Are you willing to lay it all on the line for her?" he knew Draco understood what he was asking.

"I told you, Blaise, I need to see this through. I know she's been hurt and I don't give a damn about how much baggage she's carrying because I've got some too. She's worth the risk…" Draco pronounced with a steely resolve.

"And if it falls apart or she leaves you?"

"Then at least I know I tried and hopefully we can stay friends" he confessed honestly.

"Mate," Blaise paused before meeting Draco's gaze "you might be able to convince yourself you'd be alright, but I know that's a load of rubbish. But I also understand you'll regret it if you walk away. So, just know that Theo and I will be here to clean up the mess she leaves behind."

"Just you and Theo? Do I not rank high enough for Pansy?" Draco chuckled dryly.

"Oh, Pansy would love to help…but it'd be a little difficult to do from the cell in Azkaban she'd be sitting in after murdering Granger for shattering you." Draco shook his head and smiled at Blaise, he knew his friends were loyal and didn't doubt they'd seek retribution if it wasn't his fault Hermione left. He just hoped he could convince her to stay, to be his for much longer than a year. "Come on, let's go get some supper" Blaise suggested, knowing Hermione wouldn't be to Draco's for a couple of hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Hermione met Draco outside of the church Saturday afternoon, she was dressed in traditional sky-blue robes with silver stardust that shimmered in the light. Her hair was pulled into a French twist and her makeup was soft as it enhanced her eyes. She smiled broadly as she approached Draco, he was dressed in traditional black robes with a silver tie and waistcoat. He was one of Theo's groomsmen while Blaise was the best man. Blaise was similarly dressed with a gold tie and waistcoat while Theo wore white to match his bride.

"Hey" Hermione greeted as she stood about a foot from Draco. She was nervous about attending the wedding and sitting by herself throughout the ceremony with so many pure-blooded families around. Draco stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, completely disregarding any looks they received.

"You look beautiful" he professed before pressing a simple kiss to her lips. Turning back to the church, he escorted her inside to the second row to sit with Pansy and her date. "Relax" he whispered in her ear "you're here with me and if anyone says anything, they'll have _me_ to contend with alright?"

"It just makes me nervous…after everything…" she bit her lip and diverted her gaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Hermione," she chanced a glance at him and saw understanding in his eyes "I know exactly what you mean, but this is a formal affair and it's considered extremely bad form to create a scene at such an event. Since reputation means everything to these people, you have nothing to worry about" he explained as he kissed her temple. "Keep in mind after the ceremony I'm all yours, we even have special seating" he wiggled his eyebrows, making her chuckle.

"Okay, okay, Draco, you win. I'll sit with Pansy while you go look handsome and witness your friend's marriage" she straightened his tie, completely missing the adoration in his eyes. Leaning up, she kissed his cheek and went to sit in the empty spot next to Pansy. Draco smirked and made his way up to the front to chat with Theo and Blaise until the ceremony started.

Meanwhile, Hermione gave Pansy a tentative smile and a small wave before sitting next to the girl who had once tormented her in school. Seeing Pansy was in the middle of a conversation, she chose to glance around at the beautiful floral decorations as the pews filled with hundreds of witches and wizards. Hermione became increasingly nervous as she sat there under the scrutinizing gazes from several older individuals. She bit her lip and began fidgeting in her seat when a perfectly manicured hand reached out and grasped her hands. Glancing up, she found Pansy smiling at her, the tips of her nails matching the pale pink of her dress robes.

"Hermione," she said before leaning over to kiss her cheek in greeting. "Hold your head up and don't let them see your fear or they'll attempt to devour you with it" she whispered before sitting back. "I apologize for Draco's rudeness; he shouldn't have just left you here to fend for yourself" her dark eyes bored into Hermione's as she spoke.

"It's alright, he has other things to worry about" she expressed before glancing at the stage. As her eyes lingered on his tailored physique, Draco turned and smiled at her briefly before rotating back to Blaise and Theo.

"True, he's busy but he still could have remembered his manners. No matter how happy he is, it's inexcusable. How are you?" she inquired.

"I'm well, thank you. How have you been, Pansy?" she questioned politely.

"Fabulous, as usual, I run my own interior decorating business for both wizards and muggles. Since the war, business is booming and I'm happily single" Hermione raised her brow at the witch's declaration and glanced at the man beside Pansy. "Oh, him? He's just a date to keep the vultures off my back."

"The what?"

"Vultures," she leaned over with a mischievous smile "the old crones who insist that women my age need to be married with at least one or two pure-blood spawns. If I were to show up alone, they'd find the first single male within arm's reach and start planning my wedding. Why do you think Draco always brings a different girl to these things?" she laughed until she saw Hermione's face freeze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be callous…I'm not used to Draco having a girlfriend. Don't worry, Hermione, he's never cared about any of them the way he cares about you."

"Pansy," she started with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Ohhh it's starting…shhh," they all turned to watch the ceremony. Astoria was dressed beautifully and when she met Theo at the altar, the entire church fell quiet. Hermione's brown eyes misted as she watched the couple before her. Weddings always seemed to bring back the memories of her own which created a swirling mass of emotions she had yet to deal with. She thought back and realized she hadn't been to a ceremony since Ginny married Harry, nearly four years earlier.

Blinking back tears, she shifted her focus to Draco and noticed him watching her, concern barely evident in his eyes, though his face showed nothing but happiness. Hermione concentrated on him for the rest of the ceremony as he watched his best friend, glancing back at her every few minutes. She pushed the images of her previous marriage from her mind and recalled the last two nights she'd spent at his home. She enjoyed their talks, but all she could think about now as the bride and groom kissed was how it felt having his lips against hers and the sensations he evoked as they trailed down her neck and over each shoulder.

She appreciated that he never pushed too far but she was afraid to take the initiative and move things up a level. It had been just over two years since she'd last been intimate, and that was with her ex-husband. By that time in their marriage, sex felt obligatory and usually only left Ron satisfied. If the length of time wasn't nerve-racking enough, the fact that she'd only had three partners terrified her. Though looking back at the drunken teen fumble with Cormac over Christmas break in sixth year, she wasn't sure she could really consider him a partner.

It wasn't that she and Ron hadn't enjoyed exploring each other early on in their relationship, but they rarely did anything new or exciting. The months leading up to their last coupling were usually quick one off's in the shower or early in the morning before work. Hermione wasn't sure if the lack of passion was because of her or their failing relationship.

Catching sight of Draco walking one of the bridesmaids back down the aisle brought to mind that he had a reputation of bedding numerous women. The thought made her even more nervous, not because she thought he'd laugh at her inexperience, but because she didn't want to disappoint him. Pansy's perfectly manicured hand on her arm brought her back to the present.

"We're seated at the same table, care to travel with us?" she offered politely. Hermione bit her lip before nodding and allowing Pansy to link arms with her and her date. "I'll lead" she insisted and within moments the compressing darkness of apparition was pressing in around them as they twisted through the air and landed in the ballroom of Nott's estate.

"How'd we…" Hermione began, wondering how they were able to pass by the security wards Draco had warned her about.

"Hermione, I'm one of Theo's best friends. I've had access to his family home since we were kids" she laughed and let go of her date's arm. "Come with me, I need to use the loo before the rest of the guests arrive and I refuse to wait in line" with that Pansy steered Hermione out the side door and down to an ornate bathroom decorated in black and gold with floral arrangements upon the sinks.

"This is beautiful" Hermione commented as Pansy reappeared from the stall.

"Thanks, my friends were my first clients after I opened my business. I use photographs of their homes in my portfolio for wealthier clients."

"You're very talented, between this and what I've seen of Draco's home I'm not surprised your business is doing so well" Hermione claimed sincerely. Pansy smiled in response but made no move to leave the bathroom. Instead, she raised her wand and locked the door.

"Thank you, Hermione" she articulated as confusion flooded Hermione's eyes. "I just want to talk without Draco or Blaise hovering."

"Oh, okay. What did you want to talk about?" Hermione questioned, certain that Pansy was about to tell her to leave Draco alone and find someone more _suitable_ to date.

"I know I've been warned to keep my mouth shut, but let's be honest that has never been my strong suit" she chortled. "Anyways, I wanted to start off with apologizing…"

"For what?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused.

"For how I treated you in school, it was mainly prejudice I was taught by my family but that doesn't excuse my behavior. I was cruel and vindictive, especially to you not only because were you a muggle-born but because you were smarter than everyone else and had the respect of those around you. I was jealous and petty so I thought it best to bring you down a few pegs, and I'm sorry" she proclaimed seriously.

"Thank you" Hermione replied softly.

"I'd like to start over…maybe even be friends. Not just because you're dating Draco, but because I think we'd get along swimmingly" Hermione chuckled and nodded her head. "Good I'm glad for a fresh start…one last thing though before we join the reception. As a friend, I'm obligated to be honest, so at the risk of ruining our new-found friendship, I want you to know that if you hurt Draco, you'll have me to deal with" she vowed with a toothy smile.

"Pansy…" she paused when the raven-haired witch held up a hand.

"I know you guys are just starting out, but Draco is enamored by you. I've been friends with him for years and I honestly don't think I've ever seen him so taken with someone" she professed, causing Hermione to blush. "He rarely lets people in, please don't hurt him."

"I won't" Hermione promised. She truly did not intend to hurt Draco and with how much she enjoyed spending time with him, she was fairly certain she'd be the one hurting in the end.

"Good, now that that's done let's go find our dates" she suggested happily before linking her arm through Hermione's and steering them back into the ballroom. Draco and Blaise stood talking with Pansy's date by their table and turned as the two witches approached. Determined to steal his witch away, Draco stepped forward and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Johnathan here says you've been gone for quite a while, you missed the bride and groom's arrival, is everything alright?" his grey eyes flashed at Pansy, noting her smirk as she moved to stand by her date.

"Draco, you worry too much, Hermione and I were just having a girls talk. I apologized for being a vicious bitch in school and she accepted. So, now you don't have an excuse not to bring her for brunch on Sunday's" she exclaimed with a superior smile.

"Oh, uh, Pansy, I don't think that's necessary I have a daughter…"

"That's not a problem, it's brunch…we don't get wild. The only alcohol found is in the mimosas, and that's just champagne…" Pansy brushed off with a wave of her hand.

"Pansy," Draco interrupted, causing her to look at him instead of Hermione's conflicted face. "Hermione doesn't want to bring Rose, okay?" he retorted in a low authoritative voice, indicating she drop the subject.

"Why not? Just because we don't have any kids doesn't mean we don't like them…" she argued.

"Pansy, drop it" Blaise interjected sensing Hermione's unease.

"Why? I don't understand if she's allowed around Draco then why can't she be allowed around us?" Pansy looked at Hermione and noticed her staring at the table biting her lip. Glancing back at Draco, she saw him giving her a sharp look. "Oh…" she breathed, finally catching on "I just assumed she allowed you to meet…"

"We're concentrating on our relationship right now" Draco interjected simply as Pansy looked questioningly at Hermione. He wasn't hurt by Hermione being cautious with her daughter, if anything it made him happy knowing she didn't rush into relationships and introduce Rose to one man after another.

"It's like he said, we're concentrating on us…if it becomes serious then I'll introduce them" Hermione explained. "She's four…I don't want her getting attached to Draco just to be hurt and confused if things don't work out." Draco gave a half-smile of understanding before he pressed a kiss against her temple.

"I completely agree, I don't want to hurt her _or_ you" he asserted as his grey eyes stared into her dark brown orbs. She smiled and leaned into him, his arm winding around her waist.

"Okay…well on the weekends she's with her father you could come to brunch" Pansy proposed, changing tactics.

"We'll see, I don't want to impose" Hermione replied.

"It's no imposition" Pansy countered.

"Pansy, take a hint" Blaise quipped, shooting the witch a pointed stare and causing her to purse her lips and roll her eyes.

"Fine, but I insist on spending time with her. You can't expect to keep her all to yourself, Draco" she declared as she poked him in the chest "so if you won't bring her to brunch then I'll make time to take her to dinner, without you." Draco's smirk fell at Pansy's threat, causing Hermione to laugh.

"Pansy, I think you and I are going to be great friends" she affirmed through laughter as Draco shot her an inquisitive look.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice sounded behind her. Everyone in the group stiffened as Hermione turned around. Ginny stood in a set of midnight blue dress robes, her hair was curled and pulled back in a half updo showing off the sapphire necklace Harry had bought her for their one-year anniversary. Standing by her side in his tailored black dress robes, with his messy black hair, was her husband, Harry Potter.

"Ginny…Harry…what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, swallowing hard, her throat suddenly dry. She hadn't seen Harry since her mother's funeral and though she'd been involved with Draco for three weeks, he had yet to reach out to her.

" _We_ were _invited_ " Ginny snapped "what are you doing here?"

"Ginny…don't" Harry warned as Draco placed a reassuring hand on Hermione's lower back. Blaise had taken a stance behind them, while engaging Pansy and Johnathan in conversation, to keep close by in case they needed help.

"She's here with me" Draco answered for her "seeing as I'm one of the groomsmen, I too was _invited_ and by extension so was Hermione. I didn't know you were on the guest list, Potter."

"Theo and I work together at the Ministry; we get on fairly well…he's a good man and I think Astoria is perfect for him" Harry replied kindly. Hermione stepped into Draco's touch as she nervously bit her lip. Harry's green eyes assessed her in an unreadable mask as Ginny scowled at Draco.

"How've you been, 'Mione?" Harry inquired after a few uncomfortable moments of silence.

"Good…you?" she responded politely, unsure of when he'd start yelling.

"I've been busy…traveling for work throughout Europe, searching for the few remaining Death Eaters" he explained with a shrug. "I just got back a few days ago from a four-week investigation."

"Did you find whomever you were searching for?" Hermione questioned, understanding now why he hadn't contacted her, Ginny wouldn't tell him something that would distract him from a case and he refused a subscription to _The Daily Prophet_.

"Sort of, we caught two wizards impersonating Death Eaters, they'd left a trail of muggle and wizard bodies behind them before we finally caught them outside of Munich."

"That's terrible, why would anyone want to impersonate a Death Eater?" Hermione asked as Draco snorted. All eyes shifted to him "I'm sorry, Draco…I didn't mean…"

"It's fine, Hermione, I'm not offended."

"What'd you think was so funny, Malfoy?" Ginny quipped. "The trail of bodies or the fact there were two more gits who wanted to be like you?"

"Ginevra" Harry growled as Draco's eyes turned cold "that was uncalled for."

"What it's the truth!" she hissed. "How can you defend him? How are you not angry about this?" she gestured to Draco and Hermione.

"Draco isn't a Death Eater, Ginny" he began in a low voice refusing to call attention to their disagreement. "I advocated for him at his trial and I wouldn't have done so if I didn't think he was innocent. You and Ron need to let go of the past." Hermione stood in shock at Harry's words, she had expected his anger and disappointment, not his defense of Draco.

"You can't be serious?" Ginny admonished.

"I am" Harry stated flatly.

"You're okay with the two of them dating? With Hermione bringing _him_ around Rose? After _everything_ he did to both of you in school, you're just going to let it all go?" she demanded with a disgusted tone.

"Yes, I am, the choice to forgive him is up to Hermione and I seeing as his actions directly affected _us_. Draco didn't partake in much during his time as a Death Eater and he helped us when it mattered most. He's been nothing but a stand-up citizen since graduating Hogwarts and gives back more than what's necessary to those in need… _especially_ those directly affected by the war. He's paid his debt to society many times over and doesn't need flack for something he was forced into.

"Unlike you and Ron, I trust Hermione's judgment. She's the smartest witch I know and I doubt Draco would be stupid enough to hurt her or Rose. So, instead of harping about his past why don't you try and look past _your_ prejudice and get to know the man before passing judgment" Harry asserted as his green eyes flashed with obvious anger. It seemed as though this was something they'd argued about in private and he didn't appreciate his wife attempting to cause a scene. Ginny's mouth fell open in shock, she wasn't used to Harry chastising her…especially in public.

"I-I…" she stammered.

"You owe them both an apology" Harry claimed with a steely voice, causing his wife to flush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled as she stared at her feet.

"Ginny" he scowled, she sighed and looked Hermione in the eyes.

"I'm sorry…it's just I'm worried about you."

"Thanks, Gin…but I'm fine and Draco really is a great guy," she said in response as Ginny nodded in acceptance.

"Excuse me, I need to use the loo" Ginny muttered before turning and fleeing the group to collect herself.

"Sorry about that, I was hoping to avoid a confrontation but she's stubborn like her brother" Harry expressed with a sigh.

"Thanks, Harry" Hermione voiced, beaming at him.

"I see you've read my file" Draco smirked.

"Naturally, it's my job to keep tabs on ex-Death Eaters…and when I heard you were seeing 'Mione, I brushed up on the changes you've made" Harry shrugged, clearly unabashed by his actions.

"Thank you" Draco stated as he held out a hand. Harry smirked as he took it and buried the hatchet between them.

"Hermione," Harry began, turning to her "how are you really? I know I've not been around much, every free moment I have I spend with James and I realize I've been a lousy friend. I'm sorry…but Gin and I are truly worried about you." His words brought tears to Hermione's eyes and she had to blink several times to will them away.

"I've been better…but I don't think this is the place for us to catch up. Maybe, if you have time, we could over dinner sometime this week?"

"That'd be great…the four of us?" he offered, looking at Draco.

"I was thinking just the two of us…but if you'd rather…"

"No, I'd like that" he agreed, cutting her off "your place alright?"

"No" she uttered quickly, causing Draco to raise a brow "my place is a mess, we can go out maybe to the Three Broomsticks or the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sure, that'd be great. Then another time we can get together as the four of us" he suggested to Draco.

"Sounds good to me" Draco affirmed as Ginny walked back over to join them. She smiled warily but didn't speak.

"Or if you rather, we could make it six and bring the kids?" Harry supplied as an afterthought. "I know we haven't gotten them together much outside of Molly's, but we should rectify that."

"Maybe" Hermione hedged before a photographer approached them, requesting a group photo. Harry and Draco nodded to the man and moved to stand together with Harry and Hermione in the middle and their dates on the ends. They all smiled for the camera and as the flash went off a bell rang for dinner. Harry promised to owl Hermione for a time to get together before departing for his table with Ginny. As they rejoined their group, Draco pulled Hermione's chair out for her before taking the seat to her left.

They spent the next hour eating, drinking, and laughing. Before long Theo and Astoria shared their first dance and went to cut the cake as a variety of couples took to the dance floor. Hermione sat listening to Blaise tell a story about a recent incident with an irate customer who was convinced the waiter miscalculated the bill. As it turned out, the man's son had ordered several dishes to take home while he was in the loo. The table burst into laughter at the description of the man's face upon seeing a five hundred galleon bill.

"Good evening, it seems you all are enjoying yourselves" a feminine voice sounded next to Draco. Hermione felt him instantly stiffen as he turned to find his mother standing next to him.

"Johnathan, care to dance?" Pansy requested in an obvious attempt to flee. He nodded before taking her hand and leading her to the center floor. Narcissa smiled at the departing pair and turned her cold eyes upon Blaise.

"I think I need another drink," he remarked before standing and hurrying over to the bar. Hermione sat frozen as she stared at the regal blonde woman before her, dressed in the finest emerald green robes she'd ever seen. It had been six years since she'd last seen Mrs. Malfoy and she'd forgotten how terrifying she was.

"Draco, darling, have you forgotten your manners? Did I not spend years training you on the proper way to conduct yourself in public…especially when greeting someone?" she articulated in a calm voice laced with disapproval.

"Apologies, Mother" he proclaimed, standing and kissing each of her cheeks in greeting before helping her into her chair. "I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Hermione," he said as he resumed his seat and placed a protective arm around the back of her chair.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy" Hermione expressed stiffly as she reached out a hand, Narcissa gave her a stiff smile and ignored the gesture as her eyes flickered back to her son. Draco's eyes hardened at the disrespect and his mouth set into a grim line.

"I didn't realize you'd be here tonight" he admitted as his thumb traced calming circles over Hermione's shoulder. The fear and tension coiled within her was palpable as she forced a smile upon her face.

"I hadn't planned on attending, dear. After all, I've been very busy in Paris and wasn't sure I'd be able to make it. But when I heard from Melinda Greengrass that you were seriously involved with someone, I decided to make the trip. You see I was shocked and a little hurt that you'd not mentioned it in the letter you sent last week…but now I understand why" she quipped acidly as her eyes flickered to Hermione.

"I didn't tell you because who I see is none of your business. I thought I made that clear before you left for France" his tone was kind but each word held an icy edge.

"Yes, well I understood you weren't ready to settle down and that you needed time to figure out who you were after the war. But, dear, if you'd told me you were ready for something serious, I could have helped find you a suitable witch." Hermione bit her lip and stared down at the floral centerpiece before her as an embarrassed flush crept up her neck. Here was yet another person who thought she wasn't a proper witch.

"I neither wanted nor needed your help. As you can see, I outdid myself in finding a _suitable_ witch" his voice had become cold as he stared down his mother, daring her to insult Hermione again. Touched by his vehemence on the matter, Hermione's eyes misted at his words.

"Of course, dear," she said airily before turning to Hermione "please excuse me, sometimes I forget how capable my son is." The brunette forced a smile as she looked into Narcissa's black eyes and nodded. "Did you enjoy the ceremony?" she queried in a seemingly innocent voice.

"It was lovely" Hermione stated honestly.

"I think the Greengrass's outdid themselves, Theo and Astoria seem perfect for each other" she gushed. Hermione and Draco nodded in agreement "Those vows were simply beautiful; wouldn't you agree, Hermione?" Draco moved closer to his witch as she nodded once more, unsure of Narcissa's point. "Well, call me old fashioned but I can't help tearing up when I watch two people pledge their lives to one another…for richer or poorer…sickness and in health" she smiled serenely. "Thankfully, this was a traditional wedding so the proper fidelity and eternal binding spells were performed. Unfortunately, you don't see that in too many modern ceremonies, at least this way they won't have to suffer an embarrassing divorce…"

"That's enough" Draco growled "you will not speak to Hermione like that. I won't tolerate it…"

"Draco, I was just…"

"Don't play coy, Mother, I know exactly what you're doing so stop while you're ahead" he seethed. "I'm with Hermione and I don't care if you approve or not. You will treat her with the respect she deserves and stop making snide innuendos or you and I will not be on speaking terms. Is that clear?" Narcissa looked momentarily taken aback before her cold mask of indifference fell back into place.

"I see. So, you'd choose a filthy little…" she started to bite out in a whisper.

"Don't you dare. There's not a damn thing filthy about her" Draco snarled before she could finish. "I meant what I said, I will not tolerate you verbally harassing Hermione. We're done here" Draco snapped before he stood, extending his hand to Hermione which she happily accepted. "Care to dance?" she smiled and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, not bothering to acknowledge Narcissa as they left.

Thankfully, the song was slow and he was able to pull her close as he wrapped one arm around her waist and clasped her hand in his before tucking it against his chest. Hermione wrapped her free arm around his shoulder and rested her head against it as they swayed back and forth. Her heart hammered in her chest as Narcissa's words replayed in her mind.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione, I didn't know she'd be here" he whispered in her ear. "If I'd known I would have prepared you or met with her beforehand so she wouldn't cause a scene. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Draco, she hates me because I'm a mudblood not…"

"Don't _ever_ call yourself that again" he bit out harshly as his eyes met hers "I mean it…there's not a damn thing dirty about you or your blood. It's a ridiculous prejudice that she needs to get over."

"Draco, I'm not ashamed to be a muggle-born" she uttered calmly. They never talked about his past prejudice…after he'd apologized at school during their eighth year, they'd never broached the subject again.

"I'm not saying you should be, but I don't want to hear you call yourself such a derogatory name. You're better than that…it's an insensitive word meant to make you seem inferior and you're anything but inferior. My mother and father are stuck in the past."

"Is that why you didn't tell her we were together?" she questioned quietly.

"I wasn't hiding you, Hermione, I knew she would never accept us and I wanted to protect you from it as long as possible." Hermione leaned up and kissed his cheek before looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for putting a strain on your relationship with her, at least she'll be happy once we break things off next year. Though you should be worried she may try and play matchmaker after that" she claimed with a tight smile as the thought of him with someone else twisted something in her gut. "She needs to ensure you find a proper witch after all." Draco stared down at her with a mixture of emotions swirling in his eyes, they had stopped swaying, and Hermione tried her best to look away…but couldn't.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, you are a proper witch, Hermione, and anyone who tells you otherwise isn't worth your time" he cupped her cheek, ensuring he had her full attention. "You're a beautiful, intelligent, vibrant witch who deserves a man who will lay everything on the line for you. Someone who will take care of you and share in carrying the daily burdens life deals you" he swallowed, attempting to find the right words to say as he stared into her misted eyes. "Hermione, you deserve so much. I…"

"Excuse me, mind if I cut in?" Harry stood there with his hand extended, unaware of the conversation he'd just interrupted. Hermione jumped at his voice and glanced between him and Draco, uncertain if her date would mind. Draco exhaled slowly and put on a smile before passing her to his school nemesis. "Thanks," Harry said "I promise to give her back after one dance" with that, he turned and spun her across the dance floor.

Draco sighed before heading to the bar in search of Firewhisky. He'd been so close to telling her he wanted to be that man for her when Harry bloody Potter stepped in. Hell, he couldn't even be angry at the prat because it'd been a whispered conversation and he'd no idea what Draco was about to say. Flagging down the barkeep, he ordered two fingers of Firewhisky as he chastised himself for being such a coward.

_'Maybe it was for the best Harry interrupted us'_ he thought as he skolled his drink. What if she'd turned him down? Just because they were having a great time together didn't mean she reciprocated his feelings. Sure, he knew she felt at least friendship towards him…and she enjoyed snogging him nearly as much as he did. But what if that's all it was? What if she didn't want a serious relationship with him?

Questions plagued his mind as he warred with himself. He was worried she'd turn away from him if he told her how much he fancied her. As he sipped his drink, he decided he needed more time with her. As long as she was around, he could show her just how much he cared…show her the way she deserved to be treated by a man. Resolving to take his time to win her over, he tossed back the rest of his drink before moving back to the dance floor to reclaim his date.

The night wore on as Draco twirled Hermione around the room. They talked and laughed as he told her stories about the various people in attendance. Many of which only pretended to be pure-blood for the status and prestige associated with it. They'd been discrete all evening, but with each song, Draco would find an excuse to pull her in close, graze his lips over the shell of her ear, and trail his fingers lightly over her body. He watched as her eyes darkened a little more and heard her breath hitch each time his arm _accidentally_ brushed against her breasts.

"Draco" she sighed as he twirled her into him, his arm crossed over her chest as their hands were clasped and he swayed with her back against his front.

"Yes?" he breathed, his lips lightly caressing her ear as he spoke softly.

"Can we get out of here?" she whispered before he spun her out and brought her back into him, placing his hand on her waist like a proper gentleman.

"And go?" he asked, stretching out the o sound, to make sure there wasn't any doubt or confusion. She bit her lip as she stared up at him with nervous eyes. "Hermione," he urged as he raised a questioning brow.

"Your place" she offered in a barely audible whisper. His eyes lingered on hers for a few moments to ensure she really meant it before he nodded, took her hand in his, and led them off the floor. They made their excuses and said their goodbyes before Draco steered her through a doorway and pulled her into his arms. He devoured her lips, allowing the simmering passion he'd been holding back all night to flow into her. She moaned into his kiss as she pressed herself against him and he apparated them home…directly into his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

  


  


  


**Chapter 10:**

Hermione gasped for air as they appeared in his bedroom, momentarily caught off guard by the sudden apparition. Draco chuckled as she shook her head before he captured her lips once more, his hand cupping her cheek as his fingers wrapped around the nape of her neck. He flicked his wand and lit the few candles he had scattered in the room, silently thanking Pansy's decorative ideas. Her hands fisted his robes as she pulled him against her, backing them into a door. She moaned when he nipped her bottom lip as his free hand slid down her side, gripping her hip as he pressed himself against her.

Draco tried to remind himself to slow down as he trailed his lips over her jawline and up to her ear. He heard her whimper as he nibbled her soft skin and felt the way her hands trembled as she fumbled with the fastenings on his robes. "Hermione," he voiced in a husky tone though his arousal was overwhelming, "sweetheart, what's wrong?" he questioned when his brain registered her shaking.

"N-nothing" she whispered quickly in response. He pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes, his hand caressing her cheek as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Hermione, it's okay…talk to me. What's wrong?" he asked again as he noted a mixture of hunger and trepidation warring within her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong…I'm just a little nervous" she admitted as her voice trailed off and she stared into his molten silver eyes.

"Is it…" he swallowed "is it because it's me?" his voice sounded vulnerable as he whispered the question and glanced away.

"What? _No_! No, Draco, it's not because it's you…well, a little, but not for the reasons you think" she supplied quickly at his furrowed brow. "It's just been a while since I've…and you…well, I doubt it's been very long and well…I…I don't want" she bit her lip before exhaling "I don't want to disappoint you" she said so low he nearly missed it. He stared at her in shocked silence for a moment before he tilted her chin to look at him.

"You could never disappoint me, Hermione, you drive me mad by your mere touch" he told her as he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss for several long moments before pulling back with a grin. "See what I mean" he ground his groin to hers so she could feel exactly how she affected him. A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth when a blush spread over her face. "How long is a while, 'Mione?" he wasn't sure what answer he was hoping for but knew it was before her divorce by the way she averted her eyes. "Over a year?" he whispered, leaving the implication that this would be the first time she'd been with someone new in probably six years.

"Closer to two" she admitted. Draco didn't speak, he wasn't sure what to say because, one, he'd rarely gone longer than three months without bedding a witch since the war and two, he couldn't fathom being married to her and not making love to her every other night. He then recalled that Ron's infidelity was a major factor in their divorce and mentally cursed the redheaded Weasel. Externally, he smiled softly at Hermione, attempting to quell her fears.

"Then I think it's best we take our time" he proclaimed as he lightly brushed his lips against the soft skin of her shoulder before moving up and kissing her again over the pulse point on her neck. "Tell me if you want to stop" he murmured. His lips moved across her chin and back to hers as his hands slowly unfastened her robes. Her breath hitched when she felt the tips of his fingers graze over her silk chemise. His hands grasped the edge of the blue fabric as he slowly slid it off her shoulders, letting it pool onto the floor.

Leaning back, Draco took the time to rake his eyes over her body hungrily before pulling her back to him, kissing her hard on the mouth. He drew another whimper from her lips as his fingers slipped beneath the silk fabric, sliding it over her head and dropping it to the floor, leaving her clad in a matching set of blue lace knickers. His silver eyes drank her in as she blushed and folded her arms across her chest, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hermione, you're beautiful…don't hide" he declared softly as he tenderly captured her lips. She trembled slightly in his arms, the adoration in his eyes sent her reeling as his hands grasped her hips. Drawing on her courage, she made quick work of his robes and pushed them to the floor before reaching for his button-down and tie. She smiled as she slowly undid the knot of his tie, slipping it from his neck and tossing it over her shoulder. "Why are you smiling like that?" he questioned as his hands slid up her ribcage.

"I was just thinking how funny it was that all night I was barely wearing anything in comparison to you…and you had no idea" she smirked at him as he slowly registered that she had indeed been scantily clad throughout the evening. Her nimble fingers quickly worked to undo his shirt, exposing his toned chest and a thin white scar. "Is this where…?" she began asking as she traced her fingertips over the jagged line.

"Potter got me in sixth year?" Draco finished wryly. "Yeah" she traced the line down to the edge of his waistband, smirking as she unclasped his pants and pushed them to the floor. In one fluid motion, Draco stepped out of the discarded item, spun her around, and kissed her back onto the bed. "Climb up to the pillows" he instructed as he shrugged off his shirt and shoes.

Hermione followed his directive and leaned back against the plush pile of pillows. Draco kneeled on the bed before crawling towards her, stopping just between her knees. A soft smile adorned his lips as he began to trail his fingers over her ankle and slowly up her leg, his eyes following every inch he touched. As he reached her hip he turned and started on the other leg, taking his time to memorize her body and how it felt under him.

Her breath hitched as his fingertips reached her waist and skimmed over the edge of her knickers. Leaning down, he pressed a burning kiss just above the band before slowly ascending up her torso. The gentle way his hands caressed her skin and the heat from the kisses he placed as he lingered over her blue-tinged scar overwhelmed her senses. "You'll have to tell me about this one later" he murmured as his lips reached the curve of her breasts. She arched into him as his hands cupped each mound, but his lips simply continued their trek upwards.

Draco kissed all the way to her chin before he moved down the right side of her neck, down her shoulder, and down to the tips of each finger. His grey gaze locked with hers as he pressed a final kiss to her palm and switched to her left hand, whilst he continued to caress her lace-covered breasts.

"Draco" she breathed, her body was on fire and she yearned for more than just the feel of his provisional touch. She felt his lips press against her wrist and once more against the smooth center of her forearm before she felt him freeze. Glancing down, her heart stopped, the concealment charm she'd placed over her scar had faded and Draco was staring at the cursed lines with remorse etched across his brow. "I'm sorry, the charm must have faded…I can…"

"No" he whispered as his fingertips lightly traced each letter. "Hermione, I-I'm sorry" he squeezed his eyes shut "if I only had…"

"Stop," she commanded tenderly while she reached over and cupped his cheek "don't do that. You and I both know there was nothing you could have done. They would have tortured you right alongside me if you had interfered or worse…killed you. Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control" she uttered seriously as her thumb stroked his cheek. Knowing the horrible situation they'd been in, he nodded in understanding before grasping her hand and pressing an affectionate kiss to the smooth skin of her knuckles.

"I know you're right; I just wish you had never had to live through it" he confessed as he moved further across her forearm and gently kissed each jagged red letter. "You don't have to hide this from me, Hermione, it serves as a reminder as to why I atone for my past." His lips lingered against the 'M' for several seconds before finishing the trail up her arm and over to her waiting mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they snogged with longing desperation and barely controlled passion.

"Please, Draco" she whispered as her hands ran down his back.

"Patience, sweetheart" he chuckled.

"Draco," she sighed as he nipped her throat and kissed over each breast. He smirked when he noticed the front clasp on the bra and slowly undid it while staring purposefully into her eyes. She bit her lip as he shifted his focus to her chest and began lavishing each mound, suckling the pointed tips while his hands molded around their curved form. Hermione hitched her legs around his and ground her pelvis against his hardened member as her nails lightly scrapped over his shoulder blades. "Draco… _please_ " she pleaded as he ran his tongue down her stomach and her fingers threaded his hair.

He pulled off her knickers and placed a sensual kiss just above her core. "You don't have to…" she murmured as his tongue trailed over her swollen lips.

"I know…but I want to" he asserted huskily before dipping his tongue into her slick heat. Without conscious thought, her hips bucked against him and she grasped the sheets in her hands. He devoured her center before swirling his tongue over her clit and suckling it until she mewled. As he continued his ministrations, he slid two fingers in her sheath, slowly pumping them in and out.

Hermione writhed under his touch, moaning as fire and pressure coiled within her. Her legs trembled as he hummed against her clit and began pumping faster as she pulsed around him. The coil tightened as her knees held him against her and his tongue flicked faster over her pearl. Her teeth sunk deeper into her lip in an attempt to suppress her moans, but when he wrapped his lips around her bundle of nerves and suckled while his fingers beckoned deep within her sheath, she shattered.

The coil snapped and she cried out in ecstasy as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Draco was relentless as he continued to thrust his fingers into her, dragging out her orgasm. Her legs shook around him and she covered her face with her hands as she took deep ragged breaths.

When the shaking subsided, Draco gently pushed her legs open and kissed his way up to her neck. Shock radiated through him when she grasped his face and pulled him hard against her lips, clearly not deterred by her essence on his lips. As she wound her arms around his neck and snogged him senseless, she dipped her toes into the waistband of his boxers and slid them to his ankles. "I need you, Draco…please" she murmured against his lips. Without further encouragement, he slowly pushed into her slick tight core, groaning in pleasure as her heat enveloped him.

She whimpered and moaned as he pushed until he was fully sheathed inside her. His arms shook as he held himself still, giving her time to adjust. His silver eyes traced her face, imprinting the memory of bliss in his mind. Slowly, her molten chocolate orbs opened and when she noticed him watching her a soft smile spread over her lips. Reaching up, she cradled his face between her palms, pulled him down, and pressed a languid kiss against his lips. Gradually, he began moving, sliding in and out of her tight core as her fingers trailed down his neck, gently gripping the tops of his shoulders.

They stared into each other's eyes, tenderly kissing, tasting, and caressing one another as they made love atop his bed. Draco trailed his lips down her neck, nipping carefully as he went. He wanted to tell her then how much he cared, wanted to whisper the words in the candlelit room as he pushed them closer to that pleasurable peak. But he held back, afraid she'd think it was only because of the passion and heat of the moment. So, he settled for telling her how beautiful she was and how perfect she felt beneath him. She reciprocated as she moaned his name and begged him for more.

Together they moved in unison, slowly increasing their thrusts as they sought pleasure in each other while their sweat-slicked bodies glided against one another. Feeling her quim begin to pulse spurred him on, driving him harder and deeper than before. Reaching between them he circled his thumb over her clit a few times before she shattered, once again crying out. Her core tightened and spasmed around him as he continued to thrust, sending him over the edge as he came within her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him while tears slid unbidden down her cheeks. Pulling her with him as his lips devoured her own, Draco rolled onto his back, keeping them joined in an effort to prolong the intimate moment. Her hair fell like a curtain around her face as she broke away to catch her breath. Smiling affectionately, Draco reached up and brushed it back behind her neck as he stared up at her unguarded. While he stroked his thumb over her cheek, he felt her tears and gently wiped them away. "Mione, are you alright?" he inquired before she nodded.

"Yeah, sorry…I was just a little overwhelmed" she whispered. Leaning forward, she placed a chaste kiss against his lips before curling against his chest. Her throat constricted as she tried to hold back tears, she couldn't recall a time when she'd ever felt so desired or cared for as she had with Draco. Hermione wasn't certain, and to be frank, she was afraid she had misread him, but when he'd hovered over her just after fully sheathing himself within her core, she could have sworn she saw much more than lust in the depths of his eyes. The tender way he had caressed her body and the time he had taken to bring them both undeniable pleasure, simply overwhelmed her.

She trembled against his chest as he lovingly ran his fingertips up and down her back. Thinking she was cold, he slipped from her folds and moved them beneath the blankets. His arms wound protectively around her and he seemed reluctant to let her go as she nuzzled his chest, breathing in his musky scent.

They laid like that for nearly an hour, wrapped in each other and contented silence. With a soft kiss pressed to his lips, Hermione moved off of him and made her way to the edge of the bed. Bending down, she began searching for her clothes as Draco sat up behind her.

"What are you doing?" he questioned tentatively, though it was fairly obvious.

"I was getting dressed; I didn't want to impose. I've heard about your rule and it's okay" she claimed as she stepped into her knickers. He swiftly moved to the edge of the bed, bundling the sheet around his waist as he reached for her.

"Don't go…stay" he implored her with pleading eyes "that rule will never apply to you, Hermione." Shocked by his vehemence, she stared into his eyes for a long moment before conceding to the sincerity in their depths.

"Okay," she breathed before he pulled her into his embrace, kissing her soundly as he rolled them back against the pillows. Summoning his wand, he flicked it once to extinguish the candles, snaked his arms around her body as she snuggled against his chest, and drifted to sleep.

XXX

Hermione blinked awake as sunlight fell across the bed, peering in from the large bay window on the far side of the room. She was sprawled over a comfortable bed, wrapped in soft silver sheets that smelled pleasantly of Draco. Laying there, she smiled at the memories from their night before she made to get up in search of the loo. The arm around her waist tightened as she attempted to leave, dragging her across the bed and into a hard chest. "Mine" he mumbled into her hair sleepily, sending shivers down her spine.

"Draco," she whispered as she tried to untangle herself from him. "Draco, I need to get up..." he curled against her. "Draco," she said louder, causing his eyes to snap open. "I'm sorry," she chuckled "but I need the loo and you won't let me up." He blinked his silver eyes to focus on her face and a smile spread over his lips as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Morning" he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"Morning," she replied before pulling back from him "Draco, I need to get up and find the loo." He sighed and rolled onto his back, releasing her before pointing lazily to the door in the corner. "Thanks" she murmured before quickly shuffling from the bed and disappearing beyond the door.

Idly, she noticed it was just as beautifully decorated as the rest of Draco's house and made a mental note to compliment Pansy. She splashed cool water on her face before looking in the mirror and wincing at her reflection. Her hair was tangled and mussed from Draco's long fingers. Small love bites decorated her neck and chest as a thin layer of sweat left her feeling sticky.

Glancing behind her at the large shower, she bit her lip and looked at the door. There was a high probability he'd fallen back to sleep as his head had flopped backward onto the pillow. After momentarily warring with herself, the need to feel clean trumped the propriety of asking. Rushing over to the taps, she turned the knobs, adjusting them slightly before stepping under the warm cascading spray.

As the water massaged her tender muscles she sighed while the tension slowly eased from her body. Looking over his shelf of potions, she found the shampoo and lathered it into her scalp with her eyes closed. Strong arms unexpectedly wrapped around her midriff, startling her before she felt his lips press against her shoulder.

"You started without me" he teased, his hands pulling her back into him. She turned in his arms and tilted her head back to rinse her hair, giving him an uninhibited view of her chest. Leaning into her, he planted gentle kisses over her breasts, moving his way up her neck and capturing her lips.

"Sorry" she breathed as she wound her arms around his neck. "I was a mess... _someone_ enjoyed running his fingers through my hair, effectively undoing the charms" she giggled.

"I'm not sorry" he replied with a smile. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to run my hands through these curls?" he asked as his fingers twirled around the ends of her hair.

"I thought you hated my hair?" she queried, shocked at his words.

"Don't get me wrong, first and second year it was wildly out of control... _but_ by fourth year I found myself wanting to know what it would feel like tangled around my fingers" he gently pulled on her curls until her head tilted back and kissed her lips. "Stay for breakfast" he entreated as the water rolled over them.

"Gladly" Hermione expressed before embracing him once again. They took their time showering before making their way into his bedroom. Hermione noticed it was painted a cool grey with dark wooden furniture including a king-sized sleigh bed, dresser, and desk. The large bay windows overlooked the lake and were trimmed with thick cream curtains.

She followed him into his closet, gaping at the size before he pulled out a large tee for her to put on over her knickers. Draco slid on a pair of black lounge pants and dried his hair before following her back into his room to find a tray of food on the bedspread.

"How did they know?" she inquired, slightly disturbed by the thought of the elves watching them.

"When I heard the shower kick on, I called for Bomber and asked for a variety of food to be sent up. I didn't know what you liked" he explained as he moved to sit on the bed against the headboard as she mirrored him at the foot.

"Thanks, I'm starving" she supplied, popping a strawberry in her mouth.

"I bet" he smirked as he reached for a cup of coffee.

"Shut up" she giggled, tossing a berry at him which he caught with natural ease as he laughed. However, her face fell at the sight of the angry red scar adorning her arm and she tucked it against her side as she picked up toast to nibble on.

"You don't have to hide it, 'Mione" he uttered calmly as his hand touched hers.

"I'm not used to having it revealed. If I forgot to cover it before, Ron would get angry or just glare at it as though it had offended him. Now, I cover it because Rose is at an inquisitive age and I don't know how I'd explain it to her." Draco glanced at his own arm before canceling the concealment charm to expose his dark mark.

"I know what you mean" he sighed, looking up at her. "You shouldn't be ashamed of yours though" she furrowed her brow as he continued "it's a mark of how strong you are. I wasn't allowed to leave, so I witnessed everything she did and not once did you break. I want you to know I'd give up my magic to undo everything my aunt did, to take back that day so you wouldn't have that derogatory word etched on your arm.

"But I can't…" he moved towards her and braced her face between his hands. "You are one of the bravest people I know and when you tell Rose what my psychotic aunt did, you tell her that you _never_ gave up. That you wear that scar because under pain and interrogation you _refused_ to yield" he asserted, staring deep into her eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Draco," she kissed him before taking his hands in hers "can I ask you something?"

"Anything" he proclaimed as he watched her worry her lip.

"If you don't want to answer I'll understand...but" she exhaled slowly "I remember everything about that day. Sometimes I have nightmares from it, but they aren't as frequent as they used to be." He nodded, wondering what she wanted to know. "I don't know if you're aware or not, but while Bellatrix tortured me" her voice cracked a bit "I watched you" she breathed and looked into his confused eyes.

"Why?"

"You were the only person there who seemed to care. In between her curses, I saw you crying and looking away from me. I understand why you couldn't look…but, I wondered if it upset you because you _knew_ how I felt…" she left the question hanging in the air as he set his jaw and closed his eyes before nodding.

"I knew exactly how it felt" he murmured as he stared down at the mark on his arm. "Part of the branding ceremony is undergoing a series of punishments…challenges were what they called them…the last being the cruciatus course" she inhaled sharply. "I couldn't watch you because it brought my nightmares to life. It took years for me to stop remembering the pain, and like you, they still come back from time to time.

"After that night your screams joined my own, it's one of the many reasons as to why I begged you for forgiveness during our eighth year and why I silenced my bedroom in our dorms. Though looking back, I don't think I was the only one who did because I can't remember hearing a single sound from anyone else's room after nightfall."

"I think you're right…I silenced mine because I'd wake up screaming, drenched in cold sweats. I didn't think anyone would want to hear it when they were dealing with their own issues." Draco pulled her into his arms and kissed her repeatedly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tight to her chest. Words weren't needed to express themselves as they clung to each other, each reassuring the other that they weren't alone.

XXX

The pair of them laid in bed talking and eating over the next few hours before Hermione realized she had to head home. She explained that she needed to change clothes before heading to the Burrow to collect Rose from Ron and went to strip off his tee, but Draco stopped her, insisting that she keep it. Naturally, she argued that she couldn't go home dressed only in his shirt and blushed when he reminded her that Rose was at her father's and she was apparating…not walking. After kissing him soundly for nearly five minutes, she gathered her dress robes, scooped up her shoes, and headed home.

While there, Hermione changed into jeans and a black jumper before apparating to the Burrow's boundary line. She hummed to herself as she walked up the back steps and into the kitchen where Molly was preparing for dinner. "Hello dear, will you be staying for dinner tonight?" she inquired as Hermione glanced at the clock. It was just after three and she didn't have the will power to deal with Ron for an extended period of time today.

"No, Molly, I appreciate it but I'm worn out from the wedding yesterday. Can I take a raincheck?" she proposed kindly.

"Oh, of course, Hermione, you know you're always welcome" Molly replied with a smile. "How was the wedding? Harry and Ginny haven't come to get James yet, so I take it the reception went late."

"It was beautiful, Astoria and Theo really outdid themselves. They had elegant bouquets and candles everywhere while the band played a variety of music that Draco and I danced to most of the night. I even danced twice with Harry" she laughed. "Honestly, I don't recall ever dancing so much, my feet were killing me by the time we left."

"That's wonderful, I'm glad you had such a good time" she professed, happy that Hermione was finally enjoying her life.

"Yes, it was nearly a perfect night…outside of my run-in with Mrs. Malfoy" Molly's hand froze midair as she looked up at Hermione. "Don't worry she didn't do anything other than make veiled insults. Draco told her a few times to stop, but when she wouldn't he finally told her that if she couldn't respect me then he would have nothing to do with her."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he didn't yell because he was trying not to make a scene at his best friend's wedding, but he was angry. He told her he didn't need or want her approval and that she needed to back off. You should have seen the look on her face when he called her out on her insults" she chuckled. "He then asked me to dance and left her at our table. We never went back, so I don't know what she did after that."

"I'm glad he took up for you dear, I was worried he wouldn't when it came to that woman but, clearly, he cares for you or he wouldn't risk his inheritance" Hermione blushed at Molly's words.

"I don't think he needs his inheritance; his business is doing really well and he was just licensed to trade in rare ingredients. I helped him put an advert together to hire his own collectors, the third-party individuals are just too expensive."

"Did I hear you say that Malfoy will be trading legally in rare ingredients?" George's voice made Hermione jump as he entered the kitchen.

"George, dear, when did you get here? I didn't hear the floo…" Molly exclaimed as she embraced her son.

"Just a few moments ago, so, is it true?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes, he was licensed three weeks ago, but he's working on hiring a few collectors before he advertises it. He met with a few third-party companies but they were astronomically overpriced and only guaranteed a fifty percent satisfaction."

"I know, I'm currently dealing with a few of them for the ingredients needed at the shop. Do you know if he's willing to do contracts with frequent buyers? I'd happily switch if it guaranteed better quality ingredients." Hermione smiled and went to respond when Ron's voice suddenly cut across her.

"You can't honestly be willing to deal with that snake" Ron hissed incredulously.

"Why not, little bro? I already go to him for the more time-consuming healing potions that I need. He's reasonably priced and knows his potions. Hell, if the man didn't own his own apothecary, I'd have hired him to help brew at the shop" George claimed honestly.

"Have you forgotten he's a Death Eater? Forgotten that he probably learned everything he knows from daddy-dearest who's rotting away in Azkaban?" Ron argued.

"No, I haven't forgotten who his father was, Ronald, but I also haven't forgotten that he was acquitted in court and that Harry and Hermione vouched for him. He's a good bloke, I've seen him give free potions to sick kids with parents who can barely rub two knut's together. Hell, he's come to the shop a few times and healed me after a new invention's backfired. What's your problem? He's not his father. Just because he's dating 'Mione doesn't mean you get to act like the jealous ex. _You're_ the one who cheated on _her_! _You're_ the one who left _her_! So, why don't you do everyone a favor and put a sock in it" George growled as he glared up at his brother from his seat.

"I don't give a damn who Hermione screws! I don't want that bastard around my daughter! Maybe you've forgotten, but his brothers-in-arms killed _our_ brother! Remember him, George…about your height…looked an awful lot like…" _Wham_ , George was out of his chair faster than anyone could react. He barreled Ron into the floor and punched him repeatedly everywhere he could reach.

Hermione sat frozen in her seat, her heart pounding and her eyes wide while Molly frantically looked for her wand to separate them. The backdoor opened and Ginny and Harry froze midstride as they watched George grasp Ron's collar in one hand and pull back with his other before swinging his fist squarely into his brother's nose. The sound of cartilage breaking echoed around the room, snapping Harry to his senses and causing him to whip out his wand to separate the two.

George flew backward into Hermione, toppling the chair and snapping her wrist as he landed on top of her. Her cry of pain shook him out of his rage and he scrambled off of her before turning around to see her cradling her arm. "Mione, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you" he affirmed as he reached for his wand.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ginny shouted as she held her sobbing mother in her arms. Harry was bent over Ron's unconscious body murmuring a few field spells to see how extensive the damage was.

"I was talking with Hermione and mum about Malfoy's shop and seeing if he would be open to a contract since he's licensed to trade in rare ingredients" George began as he waved his wand and muttered _episkey_ to mend Hermione's wrist. A bruise was forming on her cheekbone from where she'd hit the floor. "Anyways, ickle Ronnikins decided to jump in and spout off about Malfoy being a Death Eater, and how he doesn't care if Hermione screws him just as long as he stays away from Rosie…" he broke off, clearly uncomfortable with the rest.

"So, you hit him for insulting Malfoy?" Ginny questioned irritably.

"No, Ginny…" Hermione cut in, realizing George wasn't going to repeat what he'd uttered. "George said he remembered Draco being a Death Eater and that he was also acquitted based on my and Harry's testimony. He asked him what his problem was and Ron went red and spouted off about a lot of horrible things then asked…" she swallowed afraid to enrage George once more. "He asked if George remembered what Draco's comrades did to Fred…then" tears welled in her eyes as she saw some fall from George's. "Then he asked if George even remembered Fred" Ginny gasped and Molly sobbed harder into her arms.

Hermione chanced a glance at Harry and saw his green eyes fill with rage at Ron's callous behavior. George made to stand but Hermione flung her arms over him and pulled him into a hug. Pain radiated through her shoulder as she did so, but she held on as George shook with barely repressed fury. "Tell me he killed him, Harry!" Ginny snapped, her face was red with fury and her light brown eyes were narrowed.

"No, he didn't" Harry admitted flatly as he glowered at Ron's body. "He's just unconscious with a broken nose, split lip, black eye, and a few cracked ribs. He'll live."

"Bugger" Ginny muttered as she patted her mother on the back.

"Mummy?" Hermione's head whipped around to see James and Rose standing in the kitchen doorway rubbing the sleep from their eyes. "Mummy, why's Daddy laying on the floor?" she asked, her eyes widening at her mother's bruised cheek and crying uncle. Luckily, Harry was obscuring their view of Ron's upper body, he gripped his brother-in-law's arm and apparated him up to the guest room before the kids could see the blood. Rose stumbled over to her mum and reached up to her cheek "Mummy, you has an owie? Why?" she looked at George. "Why is Uncle George crying?"

"Oh, sweetie, it's alright. Uncle George and Daddy had a little row and your uncle accidentally fell back into me. I hit the floor pretty hard and so did he, but we'll be okay, you don't need to worry." Rose leaned forward and placed a kiss on her mother's bruise before placing another on George's cheek. He'd sat up to wipe his face as Hermione explained everything would be alright.

"Thanks, sprout" George muttered with a forced smile.

"Mummy always kisses my owies. It makes them all better" she explained, beaming at her uncle before running to Molly. "Gramma, it's okay Mummy and Uncle George will be alright. I kissed their owies and made them all better." Molly chuckled through a sob before she bent down to pick up Rose.

"Thank you, Rosie" she whispered, her voice breaking as she tried to blink back tears. Hermione's heart broke for the pair before her. None of them had fully healed from Fred's death, but it hurt Molly and George the most. She was furious with Ron for his callous attitude and raging temper that'd only gotten worse over the past few years.

"I think I'm gonna head home and check on Angie" George murmured after a minute. Turning towards the door, he placed a hand on Hermiones' shoulder "Thanks, Mione…for everything. Do you mind asking Malfoy about the contract? I'd be open to negotiating, I'm sick of being ripped off by these contract collectors."

"Of course, George" she nodded and gave him another hug. "Thanks for knocking him out…I've been wanting to do that for years" she chortled as he pulled away, a grin spreading across his face.

"Anytime" he promised before standing and heading to the floo.

"I think I'm going to take Rosie and head home too. I've got a lot to get ready for this week and with these new bruises I'm going to need a soak in the tub" she proclaimed to Ginny and Molly as she reached for Rose. James was in his mothers' arms with his own wound around her neck before Harry came back into the room with a grim smile.

"I think he'll be unconscious for quite a while, Molly. We can stay for dinner and make sure he gets back to his flat if you'd like?" Molly nodded as she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and resumed preparing for dinner.

"We're headed out, Harry" Hermione declared as she gave Ginny and James a swift hug before crossing the room to him. "It's been a long day and I'd like to soak in the tub." He nodded and gave her a tight hug before she headed out the door, Rose tucked under her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Hermione had apparated home the night before with Rose, her muscles were tender and her skin was lightly bruised. She soaked for nearly an hour in a healing herb bath to soothe her aching body. Between her exhaustion from the night before and the stiffness in her limbs, she decided to splurge and order pizza for dinner. After which, she curled into the couch and snuggled with Rose to watch a movie. Long before the credits rolled on 'Cinderella', Rose and Hermione had drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, she woke with pain shooting down her side and hurried to get Rose ready for school. As she stripped off her clothes, she found the bruises had turned a nasty shade of purple, loitering her skin up and down her arm, over her hip bone, and face. She decided to wear black slacks, a white button-down, and a grey cardigan to work to cover most of the bruises. Using a concealment charm, she covered the large bruise on her cheek and finished her hair and makeup. She resolved to stop by the medical supply shop at the Ministry to pick up some Bruise Remover after work, as she'd used the last of it the other day when Rose fell into the coffee table.

Work was tedious as she bent over the filing cabinets wincing in pain whenever she overstretched her arm or turned the wrong way. When lunch rolled around, the door to her office opened and Draco stepped in carrying a beautiful bouquet of white roses accented with green ferns. A smile lit her face before she crossed the room and kissed him in greeting. "What are you doing here?" she inquired happily, reaching for the flowers.

"Bringing you flowers before stealing you away for lunch" he replied as he watched her place the vase on her desk.

"How do you know I don't already have plans?" she questioned, her brown eyes shining with happiness at the surprise.

"Well, I floo'd Walter and asked him if you had any meetings and to make sure it was okay for you to have an extended lunch. Of course, he agreed…so unless you're having lunch with some co-workers or a friend, I'm fairly certain you're free."

"You contacted my boss?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"Relax, I've known Walter a long time and I just wanted to surprise you. Is that okay?" she grinned and nodded. "Good, let's go" he prompted as she rolled her eyes and reached over the desk to grab her purse, momentarily forgetting about the bruises. As pain rippled through her shoulder and radiated down her arm she winced and dropped the bag. Draco frowned and quickly moved to her side "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore and I overstretched" she didn't want to talk about what had happened at the Burrow just yet, especially there at work.

"Do you need a pain potion? We can stop by my shop on the way to lunch…"

"I'll be fine, Draco, thank you" she expressed before pressing a gentle kiss to his enticing mouth. He kissed her slowly, savoring the taste of her lips, before pulling back and walking with her down to the atrium. She talked about the meetings she'd attended that morning and how she'd fallen asleep on the couch with Rose while watching a movie the night before. He smiled and nodded all the while, but watched how she guarded her right arm and kept just over a foot of space between them. As they reached the front of the Ministry, he made to take her right hand but she turned and linked her left arm through his. "Where are we going?" she queried.

"I told you, it's a surprise" he lightly scolded as he gripped her tight and disapparated the pair of them. They landed in his work office moments later and Hermione frowned.

"Why are we here? I thought we were going out for lunch" she wondered aloud before realizing what he was doing as he moved to the cabinet in the corner. "Draco, I told you I'm fine." Ignoring her, he picked up a green vial before he walked back to her silently. "Draco…" she started as he narrowed his gaze.

"Don't lie to me, Hermione" he demanded before handing her the potion. She sighed and moved to take it, but he stepped back just before she grasped it and gently grabbed her bicep. Instant pain shot up her arm, causing her to cry out and withdraw from him. "What happened?" he asked in an authoritative voice as she cradled her arm and closed her eyes. She was hoping to avoid this conversation and have everything patched up before she saw him late tomorrow night. Damn him for coming before she'd been able to stop by the store.

"It's _nothing_ , it was an accident and I didn't have time to stop by the medical supply shop yet. I promise I'll…"

"First of all, you should know you can come here to get anything you need, second of all, I'm glad you'll be okay but I still want to know what happened" he stated with concern as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Unfortunately, her wince did not go unnoticed and he frowned; flicking his wand he removed her concealment charm and cursed. "Who hit you? Was it Weasley? So help me if it was I'll kill him" he muttered as his irises darkened to steel.

"No, no Ron didn't hit me. Honestly, it was an accident…Draco…" she tried.

"What? Did you walk into someone's fist?" Draco growled.

"No, dammit I went to pick up Rose yesterday and George was there…"

"He hit you?" he questioned with surprise etched across his features.

"Not on purpose, we were talking about you when Ron poked his head in and started an argument with him" she started to explain before telling him everything that had occurred after leaving his home the day before. His eyes hardened as she told him how Ron had verbally pushed George over the edge. When she reached the part about George being knocked back into her and snapping her wrist, he began unbuttoning her top.

His gaze narrowed at the sight of the dark bruising speckling her arm and tapering across her shoulder. Without speaking, he strode to his cabinet and rummaged inside as she finished explaining how Harry took Ron upstairs and how George had fixed her wrist. She also informed him that the bruising hadn't shown before morning and that it would be gone as soon as she bought some remover.

Draco clenched his jaw as she spoke, not trusting himself to speak before she was healed. He was angry she was hurt, but furious that she'd tried to hide the incident from him. Upon finding the Bruise Remover ointment, with a muscle relaxer additive he'd concocted, he turned and moved back to her. He felt her tremble under his touch as he extended her arm and gently massaged in the potion.

Slowly, he worked from her shoulder down in steady rhythmic circles until he reached her wrist. He flexed it a few times before applying some of the ointment to ease the stiffness and pain. Reaching up to her face, he gently administered the cream over her cheek, causing her eyes to flutter close as a sigh escaped her lips.

Unable to resist the tenderness of his touch, Hermione leaned into his hand as she took in a ragged breath. She could feel the anger rolling off him, however, she wasn't afraid...nervous sure, but he was so gentle with her that she couldn't help craving his touch. The ache in her arm had already dissipated and the bruises lightened in color before their eyes. "Do you have any more?" he inquired through a constricted voice, tinged with anger.

"Yes, just a few" she answered as she bit her lip and stared up at him before unbuttoning the clasp on her trousers. His eyes darkened slightly as she pushed them to her knees, exposing her red cotton knickers. Turning sideways, he saw a palm-sized bruise over her hip. She barely suppressed a smile when he swallowed hard and dipped his fingers in the ointment before applying it slowly in careful circles. His long fingers slid beneath her waistband in order to reach the edge of the bruising.

Draco heard her breath hitch as his fingers trailed over her skin. He leaned forward, kissing her lips as his hand gently gripped her hip and pulled her flush against his hardened body. Drawing a whimper from her mouth, he nibbled his way to a sensitive spot just beneath her ear. "Mmhmm, it's too bad you're hurt, I'd have enjoyed taking you on my desk" he breathed huskily.

"I'm not that hurt" she countered "the salve you used has taken most of the pain away." Determined to repeat their coupling from two nights before, she moved to capture his lips but he withdrew.

"I'm glad you're feeling better…maybe we can next time."

"But…" she began to argue.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'd love to, next time I promise…as long as you don't hide something like this from me again" she frowned at his implication as he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and helped her back into her shirt. Huffing at his dismissal, she turned away from him to finish buttoning her top.

"Fine," she bit out in a clipped tone "thanks for healing my arm. Can we go to lunch now? I'm fairly hungry and I'd like to get back to work." Draco smiled and stepped up behind her, placing his hands on her hips as she finished buttoning her blouse. Feeling the heat of his body pressed up against her back caused her to stiffen before she made to pull away, but the grip on her hips, unfortunately, held her in place.

"Hermione, please" he spoke as she exhaled sharply "I don't like you hiding something like this from me. I could have helped you sooner if you'd simply told me what was happening. Why'd you hide it?"

"I didn't want you mad at George…" she professed "he supports us and even wants to talk with you about a business contract. I didn't want this tarnishing that."

"Dammit, Hermione" he shook his head as he turned her around to look at him. "I was mad at first _because_ you were hurt, but after you explained everything, I understood it was an accident. If I blame anyone it's the Weasel for provoking his brother in such an insensitive way. Potter wasn't paying attention, true, but he was just trying to keep George from killing his brother…at least that's how you made it sound. But I became incensed because you hid it, you _hid_ someone hurting you from me. I need to trust that you'll tell me about this stuff so I can help you and help determine if it needs reported to someone. It's not because I want to control you, it's because I want you to know that I'm here for you. I want to take care of you when you need it…if you'll let me."

"I appreciate it, I do, but dammit, Draco, I _can_ take care of _myself_! Fine, I agree I shouldn't have hidden this from you, but I am quite capable of buying Bruise Remover on my own to tend to my injuries…"

"But it's not as good as mine" he argued with an arrogant tone.

"Maybe so, but you can't expect me to run crying to you to fix everything for me!"

"I understand that…but this," he gently grasped her arm "this isn't a 'little thing', Hermione. Yeah, standard Bruise Remover would have helped, but your wrist wasn't healed properly. The additives I put in mine will correct it and heal the muscles around where the break occurred. You would have had pain periodically until you either told me or went to see a healer. I know you're a grown woman who can take care of herself, I'm not asking to take over…just to help where I can." She sighed as she looked into his pleading eyes.

"Okay…okay. I get it, I'll try to lean on you more. Just…" she breathed deep "just keep in mind it's not easy for me to lean on others so much."

"Fair enough" he conceded before pulling her close and devouring her lips. As he slipped his tongue to meet hers and his hands began to wander down her bodice, she pulled back.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'd love to but you see I'm rather hungry…maybe next time" she uttered in a mocking voice before donning her cardigan and moving to the door.

"Touché," he chuckled "now how do you feel about a picnic by the lake?" he queried, stopping her from leaving through the storefront. "I know the weather has been a little chilly, but I can put up some warming spells…"

"I think that sounds brilliant" she beamed, linking her arm with his.

XXX

A week had passed since the wedding, bringing them into the early days of October. Hermione had found herself in Draco's bed no less than three times only to leave the safety of his arms in the early dawn hours to take care of Rose. They'd gone out to a charity dinner, a business lunch, and a Friday night charity gala at the Ministry. Thankfully he'd rescheduled his business trip for later that month, on what was supposed to be Ron's weekend with Rose.

Harry had owl'd her midweek to see if she'd be able to join him for dinner Saturday evening to catch up...just the two of them. He claimed Ginny offered to watch Rose and though she and Hermione didn't see eye to eye, she knew she'd take excellent care of her daughter. She replied with an acceptance before sending a missive to Draco explaining her plans for the evening. He had another business meeting of his own to attend to and told her to contact him if she needed anything or if Potter was being a prat.

After confirming she'd see him Sunday evening with details of her dinner and informing Harry that she'd bring Rose with her to Grimmauld Place before they left for dinner she snuggled into the couch with her daughter to watch another princess movie.

Hermione dressed comfortably in jeans and a thick dark purple jumper over a black chemise. She smiled at her reflection noting a healthy glow emanating from her skin and a happy glint in her eyes. She blushed, reveling in the fact that Draco was the cause for such a change. She gathered her purse and Rose before warding the flat and flooing to Harry's.

"Auntie Gin, Auntie Gin" Rose squealed as they appeared in the front room of Grimmauld Place. Ginny smiled and pulled Rose from Hermione's arms, swinging her niece into the air. Hermione shook her head and smiled at the pair as a short mess of black hair streaked into the room.

"Rosie!" James shouted as he jumped up and down in just a pair of jeans.

"James Sirius where is your shirt?" Ginny demanded as pounding feet could be heard rushing down the stairs. "Your dad was supposed to change you, where..." she was cut off as Harry barreled into the room holding James tee and jumper. He clutched his wand in his hand and brandished it like a sword.

"James, I told you to get dressed before coming to play with Rose" he chastised as James dove behind Hermione's legs.

"I don't want to wear my jumper it's hot and itchy" he cried as Hermione fought to stifle a giggle as Harry grumbled and Ginny pursed her lips.

"Itchy or not you can't go running around half-dressed! It's October!" Ginny growled. James screamed out a 'no' before taking off through the open doorway, heading down the hall. "Get him" Ginny said in a low threatening voice as her eyes narrowed on Harry.

"Bugger this" Harry mumbled as he flicked his wand and _accio'd_ James back into the room, catching his squirming form before he slammed into him. Ginny set Rose down and attempted to help Harry dress their son. Rose's eyes grew round as she watched her cousin scream and cry over getting dressed. Being her mother's daughter, she walked over to him and tried to talk him round.

"James" she shouted over his tantrum "James, don't cry...Auntie Gin and Uncle Harry want you to be warm."

"B-but it's itchy" he shrieked.

"But rules are rules, James" Hermione covered her mouth as her daughter chastised him. "Your mum and dad say you has to wear it, if you put it on we can play." Her brow furrowed as he screamed louder, finally having enough Rose stomped her foot "JAMES," she yelled and he paused, looking at her with watery eyes "if you don't stop I'm going home with my mummy. I don't want to play with you if you not wearing clothes" she huffed and crossed her arms in imitation of her mother. James blinked the tears from his eyes rapidly, thinking through her words. Without warning, he jumped up and snatched his jumper from his mum and slid it on.

"Let's go" he said snatching Rose's hand and racing to the stairs. Ginny huffed and blew stray hairs from her face before standing and crossing her arms as she looked at Harry who stood and brushed off his jeans.

"I swear he takes after you" Ginny growled at her husband.

"How? I don't complain about getting dressed" he argued.

"'It's itchy', 'I don't like it', 'why do I have to wear this'" she mocked her son's voice "I wonder where I've heard those things before."

"Well...you...he..." Harry stammered as he stumbled for words.

"Ugh, you better fix it, Harry, or I swear you'll be on bath time for the next month!" Harry paled at her threat before she turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry I have to go check on them and get dinner started."

"I understand, Gin" she supplied as she hugged the redhead goodbye.

"You two owe me" she exclaimed, pointing between the two before she moved to follow the kids upstairs leaving Harry and Hermione behind.

"I hope they don't give her too much trouble" Hermione muttered as she worried her lip.

"Agreed" Harry replied as he gave her a quick hug and clasped her hand to apparate to the Three Broomsticks. "I have no idea how to fix James's problem with clothes" he confessed. Hermione laughed as she tugged him into the bar, heading straight to an empty booth.

"I honestly don't know how to help you; Rose has never had an issue with her clothes" she tried to stifle a giggle as she looked over the menu before her.

"It's only been since last weekend...Gin has threatened to petrify him because it takes so long to get him ready in the morning. Hell, she no sooner gets him dressed and he's screaming and stripping out of them again" he sighed as the waitress sauntered up to the table and took their drink orders.

"What happened last weekend?" Hermione queried. Logic dictated something happened to the poor boy to make him suddenly hate clothes.

"We went to the wedding and he stayed the night with Molly and Arthur. They had Victoire and Rose over for a slumber party" he explained with shrug.

"That's all? Just the slumber party?" she questioned incredulously.

"Yeah...once we put him in his pajama's Sunday night he started screaming and was out of them before we could blink" he shook his head and ordered his food before looking back at her.

"Harry," she chuckled realizing what probably had happened.

"What?" he asked in frustration.

"Think about it...he was fine before he left home and went to Molly and Arthur's with _Victoire_...and the next day he can't stand wearing clothes. What do you think happened?" she chortled, waiting patiently for him to connect the dots.

"You think Victoire did something to him?" he furrowed his brow. "She's only six, 'Mione...I don't think..."

"She's a _Weasley_...smart like her father, beautiful like her mother, and as wicked as her uncles. I bet you a galleon she's done something to James...or at least to his clothes" she declared in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She…no…" he stuttered "no…I don't believe that."

"Where did they sleep?"

"Fred and George's old room..." his eyes snapped wide with dawning comprehension as he trailed off.

"I bet you'll find bulbadox powder all over his clothes when you get home" she asserted as a grin spread over her lips. Admittedly, she had missed how easy it was to talk with Harry about everything. She missed the light conversations they used to have without the dark crushing feeling of depression lingering between them.

"I guess that means I owe you a galleon" he conceded with a chuckle "can we settle for me buying dinner?"

Hermione laughed, nodding her head in agreement as she took a long draw of her wine. They began talking about his recent case that took him across Europe before delving into her tedious work and proposals that Travers had turned down. When it was just the two of them Harry was always interested in her work and rarely changed subjects. Harry, like Draco, claimed Travers was purposefully holding her back and suggested that she should find work elsewhere. She smiled wryly before telling him what Draco had said.

"I agree that Traver's is wasting your time, and honestly the political games don't surprise me" he uttered, taking another bite of dinner.

"Draco offered to help look over my proposals to see if he could help tailor them to pass Travers' desk" she added tentatively, staring at her food.

"He did?" Harry responded, slightly shocked.

"Yes, he's very knowledgeable about the inner workings of the Ministry's political system. His father forced him to learn about it and though he held no ambition to be part of the Ministry, he's remembered everything." Harry stared at her in open surprise as she continued, "So, he's offered his help...I haven't taken anything to him yet, but I think I will. I'm tired of being stuck as a secretary, I've paid my dues and I deserve the promotion to be Travers' department assistant."

"I agree" he proclaimed, placing his hand atop hers. "Mione, are you happy with Malfoy?" he inquired seriously.

"Yes, Harry," she exhaled softly "you can skip the worried brother speech. He's been nothing but a gentleman to me, treating me with respect and valuing my opinion. He takes interest in my work, my life, and Rose. It's..." she swallowed and looked away from his green eyes "it's easy to talk to him" she murmured.

"Hey, I'm happy if your happy" he avowed with a small smile, slightly jealous of sharing their effortless conversations with someone else. "My only hope is that he treats you better than Ron did." Hermiones' eyes misted at his words and she felt him squeeze her hand. "I may not have been around all that often but don't think I didn't notice his treatment of you. You deserve someone that treats you right...someone that cares..." he trailed off as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Thanks, Harry" she breathed in a whisper barely audible over the din of the bar. It was embarrassing to know that the world knew your ex-husband was a cheating bastard, at least Harry didn't know about the financial bind Ron had left her in. If Ron didn't take her to court like he had threatened she could move shortly after January, so she only needed to keep them away from her flat for four more months.

"I mean it, I saw how Draco treated you at the wedding" he sighed, clearly alarmed by what he was about to say. "I-I really think he's good for you."

"Harry," she swallowed hard, hating herself for lying to her best friend. "I don't know how serious it is between Draco and I. I mean I really like him...but we only just started going out, there's plenty of time for him to revert back to the git he was in school." Harry snorted at her admission before shaking his head.

"Please, with the way he looks at you" he smirked at her naivety while his green eyes stared unwaveringly into her brown. "Mione, you'd have to be blind not to see how much he loves you" she chuckled momentarily before she caught the serious look in his eyes.

"Harry...he doesn't..." he raised his black brow in challenge as she floundered for words "he couldn't...we've only been together for a little over a month."

"Ginny loved me instantly, took me years to realize she was the best thing for me" he admitted as their dinners lay forgotten. "I watched him with you, I saw how his eyes followed you everywhere you went and anyone looking couldn't deny the desire in his eyes. I've never seen a man look at you that way...hell I've only ever seen Ron look that way at food" Hermione choked out a laugh as she blinked back tears.

"Harry," she started again.

"No, I don't want to argue with you. I know you're still recovering from Ron's indiscretions and losing your mum, but I hope you truly give Malfoy a chance" he stated adamantly before laughing to himself. "Never thought I'd say something like that."

"Oh, Harry," tears slipped from the corners of her eyes as she grasped his hand with both of hers. She'd love to give Draco a chance but as her daughter had told James earlier that evening 'rules were rules'. He didn't want anything serious with her, she could admit he certainly wanted her...for now. His lust and desire were palpable whenever she entered the room, but she was positive that was as far as it went. ' _But then what is that look he gives you every time you make love?'_ a voice asked in the back of her mind.

"Crying in public?" a familiar cold voice cut through the air, causing Harry and Hermione to glance up at a leggy blonde. "Draco dump you already?" Caroline questioned in an unconcerned voice.

"Hello, Caroline" Hermione ground out as she scowled at the woman before her. "You know very well that we haven't broken up, what do you want?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I just assumed you had seeing as he's at dinner right now with an attractive auburn-haired witch. Maybe I'm mistaken, but they did seem rather cozy together at Serpente D'argento" a vicious grin spread across her face before she turned to leave. "I tried to warn you that he doesn't care. We're _all_ replaceable in his eyes" she sneered before disappearing into the crowd.

"Who the bloody hell was she?" Harry demanded to know as he shot the woman's retreating form a disgusted look.

"One of Draco's many spurned conquests" she groused with pursed lips.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" he inquired with a look of concern upon his face. Doubt twisted in Hermione's gut as she spoke with what she hoped was an impassive expression.

"Draco is at a business meeting; she's probably describing one of the women there in an attempt to make me question his integrity. However, that's one thing I don't need to worry about with him, he's loyal and an adamant one-woman man" she smiled as Harry paid their bill and stood to escort her back to the house.

"Good, you deserve someone who's loyal, 'Mione" he asserted as they exited the Three Broomsticks before turning to her "we need to do this more often. With the kids, work…" he paused "with _everything_ we've fallen out and I need you in my life, you're my best friend." She launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly before feeling the familiar tug of apparition pull them through the air.

They landed in the front room once more, holding each other close for just a few moments before stepping back. Hermione wiped her eyes and smiled when the kids came running down the stairs, Ginny following close behind them. "Get back here! You both need baths after the mess you've made" she yelled as they flew into the room. Hermiones' eyes widened at the sight of Rose and James covered in chocolate sauce.

"Bloody hell" Harry muttered as they each grabbed one of his legs and hid behind him giggling, effectively smearing chocolate all over the back of his jeans.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as Ginny ran through the door, panting and grumbling under her breath.

"They were playing house and decided to make _sundae's_ , if you think this is bad you should see the toy room" she proclaimed, her hands on her hips.

"Well," Hermione began through a laugh, "I think it's time I get Rose home and into the bath."

"No!" Rose cried. "No, Mummy, please…I want to stay here tonight! Please, Mummy…please don't make me go. I promise I won't make any more mess…I-I…"

"Honey, that's not up to me and you can't just invite yourself over to…"

"It's fine, 'Mione" Ginny interrupted "I can bathe both of them while Harry cleans up the toy room. It's not that big of a deal. I don't mind. We can even take her with us to the zoo tomorrow" she added.

"Are you sure?" Hermione bit her lip in contemplation.

"It'll give you some much-needed _adult_ time" she expressed with a pointed look. Hermione and Harry both furrowed their brows at her obvious implication. "I'm trying, okay…" she gave them a small smile before gathering up the kids and turning to leave. "Say good night" she instructed.

"Night, Mummy" Rose happily relayed.

"Night, Auntie 'Mione" James waved.

"Good night, my lovelies" she smiled and placed a kiss to each of their chocolate smeared foreheads.

"Night" Ginny murmured quietly before taking the kids up the stairs.

"That was unexpected" Harry stated as Hermione shook her head and turned around. "I think you've some time to yourself, you heard the lady we'll have Rose until tomorrow evening. We can bring her over afterward" he suggested, causing her smile to falter.

"That's not necessary, I can pop over and pick her up whenever you get back."

"Nonsense, Hermione, that's a waste of time" Harry interjected sending a wave of panic through her. She knew Ginny couldn't see through her magic, but Harry was a trained Auror and would see it instantly.

"Look," she decided to change tactics "I don't know when I'll be home since Rose is staying the night here. I-I" she swallowed her pride as she met her best friends' gaze "I'll probably stay the night with Draco and have a lie-in tomorrow morning. Maybe go out afterward…" Harry squeezed his eyes shut at the revolting images which instantly plagued his mind.

"I get it…please stop. I do not need to think of my sister rolling around with Malfoy. I'll send a Patronus when we get back. Okay?" he suggested while holding up his hands to keep her from saying anything more. "You should get going, you've got a date to surprise" he claimed with a laugh before heading up the stairs to clean the toy room.

Hermione couldn't help but grin at his childish behavior before turning on the spot and disapparating to Draco's. As she landed on the porch of his home nerves and doubt assaulted her. She wondered if he would even want her there. Or if he was home from his date…' _business meeting'_ she reminded herself. He swore he was faithful and expected the same, that's what he'd told her during their _meeting_. She swallowed her fear and knocked on the door.

The heavy wooden door slowly opened to reveal Nixie standing in a white nightdress. "Miss 'Mione, why is you here? Where's Miss Rosie? Is everything okay?" Nixie squeaked as she looked for the little girl she was so fond of.

"Relax, Nixie, everything is fine. Rose is staying the night with her cousin and I found myself with a free evening, so I thought I'd surprise Draco" she explained as she bit her lip. "Do you know if he's back from his business meeting yet?"

"Master Malfoy is not home yet, Miss 'Mione. But yous welcome to come in and wait, I knows he'd be very pleased to finds you here. He speaks of you often miss, if Nixie may say so. Come in, come in" she urged as she grasped Hermione's hand, silencing her denial. With little protest, Nixie guided her down the hall and through a set of double doors she'd yet to visit. "Miss Rosie is telling Nixie all abouts how miss likes books, you cans wait in here for Master Malfoy" she gestured with her hands before snapping her fingers. Lights sprang up throughout the room and Hermiones' breath hitched at the sheer size of the library.

Dark wood paneling lined the walls with wrought iron torch lights encircling matching wooden bookcase aisles filled to the top with hundreds of books. Off to the side was a large white marble fireplace, two expensive brown leather couches, and an oversized matching chair. Hermione bit her lip as she looked down the aisles wondering where she should start and how it was organized.

"Thank you, Nixie" Hermione whispered as her fingers brushed along the spines of various tomes. After looking through several titles she selected a text on wand lore and settled on the leather sofa in front of the fire. With each page, she became more engrossed and lost track of time.

XXX

Draco was sitting at a table for four with three potential investors, two dark-haired wizards and an auburn-haired witch, who were driving him mad. All evening they'd droned on and on about their wealth and exactly what they would do if they were in charge of his company. In moments such as these, he was grateful for the years his parents devoted to ensuring he had impeccable manners. He'd placated them with answers and questions alike while not rolling his eyes at their failed attempts to impress him.

The auburn-haired woman, Miss Harold, was grating his nerves. Every few minutes she would find a new reason to brush her leg against his or touch his arm. Thus far he'd politely extracted himself or shifted away from her overt intentions no less than seventeen times. He was just about finished with his second Firewhisky when he noticed his elf pulling on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Master Malfoy," she squeaked.

"Nixie?" he replied with furrowed brows "Why are you here? What's wrong?" He knew his elf wouldn't bother him unless something had happened at the house or Hermione had sent her.

"Mr. Malfoy," the auburn-haired witch interrupted with an airy chuckle "why on earth is your elf dressed in such a manner? You do realize they are _servants_ , don't you?" she chortled as his icy grey eyes met her dull green ones.

"Miss Harold, I don't think the way in which my elves dress is any of your concern" he heard the audible click of her jaw snapping shut as he turned to the other two gentlemen. "Please excuse me, I'll only be a moment" he said before standing and following Nixie to a quiet corner. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Master Malfoy, Nixie has come because Miss 'Mione is at yous home. Nixie is finding her on the front porch looking for you, Master. So, Nixie took Miss 'Mione to the library and is telling her yous be home soon." Draco stood in silence for a moment registering what the elf had said, Hermione was sitting in his library alone? Well, not alone probably with her nose in a book but he wondered why'd she'd come. She wasn't supposed to be over until tomorrow evening, ' _Maybe something happened with Potter'_ he thought.

"Nixie, did she look upset? Where's Rose?" he inquired knowing it wasn't the insufferable redheads' weekend.

"No, miss was not upset. She is telling Nixie that Miss Rosie is spending the night with her cousin and she was hoping to sees you, Master." Draco smiled; he liked the fact that she was seeking him out in her spare time. Maybe she was just as addicted to him as he was to her? Maybe she was beginning to feel something more for him?

"Thanks, Nixie, please return home and make sure she doesn't leave. I need about ten minutes and then I'll be on my way, okay?" he supplied as elation flooded his veins, he wanted nothing more than to conclude his insufferable meeting and head home to Hermione. He stopped in his tracks as he momentarily replayed the line in his mind, it sounded a little too appealing to him to have her waiting up each night. Shaking his head of thoughts past a year, he rejoined his companions and began to wrap up their prior discussion.

It took over half an hour to close their meeting and nearly another twenty minutes to shake off the handsy Miss Harold, who seemed determined to take him home. After the fifth time of politely turning her down, he informed them he needed to head home to his girlfriend and promptly left, barely noticing the crestfallen look in the auburn witch's eyes.

Draco apparated directly into his entryway and stripped off his coat before tossing it on the hall tree and rushing to the double doors just at the end of the hall. He paused briefly outside to take a steadying breath before entering the expansive room. Quietly, he walked to the fireplace and found her absorbed in a thick tome as she laid curled under a throw blanket. "Hey, sweetheart" he uttered softly, startling her out of her musings. At the sound of his voice, she snapped the book shut and blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry," she professed as the pink stain crept further up her neck "I was only planning on stopping by for a minute but Nixie dragged me in here and well…I couldn't help myself."

"It's alright, I'm sorry it took so long to get away from my meeting" he sighed and flopped down next to her. "I swear I've had more investor meetings in the last few weeks than I have all year. Since I've been licensed, everyone seems to want to _invest_ in me" he scoffed. "Many of them wouldn't have anything to do with me when I first opened my doors, but now that I'm successful they all want some part of my business." He shook his head and stared off unseeing as a grimace stole over his features.

"Then why go to them if you know they aren't worth your time?"

"To network and see if I can gain anything from their proposals" he admitted. "I don't normally accept their offers anyways; I like owning my business outright and the fewer voices having a say in what I do, the better." Hermione bit her lip as she studied his pale features, idly wondering if she was treading on dangerous grounds with her inquiry.

"So, was it just you and that auburn-haired witch?" she asked in what she hoped to be a casual voice.

"No, there were two other wizar…" he stopped and looked at her curiously before raising a brow. "How did you know the witch had auburn hair?" Hermione gave a half-smile and averted her gaze before replying.

"Harry and I were at the Three Broomsticks and we ran into Caroline right before we paid the bill" she shrugged and stared down at her hands. "She said a nasty quip and mentioned you were at Serpente D'argento with an auburn-haired witch. Though she made it sound like you were alone and insinuated it was a date. I knew she was lying…I'm not sure why but I was just curious if she had indeed seen you this evening" she rambled out as an amused expression stole over his face.

"You were jealous…"

"What? No! That's not…" she argued as another blush stole over her face. "I was merely curious…"

"That's what you call showing up unannounced to my house and waiting for me to come home?" he queried in a teasing manner.

"I-I…no…I didn't mean to wait so long…I just…the book" she faltered under his gaze. "I just wanted to see you" she admitted softly as her eyes flickered to his lips before moving to the buttons on his shirt.

"I missed you too" he whispered before leaning over and pressing a rather chaste kiss to her supple lips. "And, Hermione, please know I had no interest in Miss Harold…she's an uptight elitist who thinks everyone exists for her pleasure."

"Oh, so she's like you were in school?" she joked.

"Think that's funny, do you?" he questioned before he roughly captured her lips and pulled her onto his lap as his fingers gently dug into her sides, eliciting a bout of laughter from her. "I'll make you pay for that comment, Granger" he growled as amusement danced in his eyes.

"Dra-Draco…" she gasped through peals of laughter. "P-please…please Dr-Dra…" she attempted to pull his fingers away from her sides. "Draco" she pleaded as he pinned her hands with one of his.

"I think you should apologize" he asserted, ceasing the onslaught of tickling so she could catch her breath.

"Apologize?" she huffed. "For telling the truth? Honestly, you can't be serious…" she watched as he raised an eyebrow along with his hand. "Okay…please I'm sorry" she squealed just before he began again.

"For?"

"For comparing you to that witch" she replied, her eyes bright with happiness.

"Thank you" he muttered before grasping the nape of her neck and pulling her in for a kiss. "How'd your evening go with Potter?" he asked pulling back to look in her eyes.

"Pretty well, we talked about the kids, work, _you_ …"

"What about me?" he wondered curiously.

"Not much, just the usual…" she emitted evasively.

"Well I already know he approves, but what did he say?"

"Just that he thought you weren't too bad and that I should give you a real chance…" she confessed with a blush.

"What do you mean by a 'real chance'?" he swallowed hard, ' _No one was supposed to know…did she tell Potter about our deal?_

"I didn't tell him about our… _thing_ " she explained though she didn't like bringing it up "he's judging based on my past relationships. I've always held guys at a distance outside of him and Ron, never really giving them a chance. He said he saw how we were at the wedding and was just suggesting I don't hold you at arm's length." Draco watched as her smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she looked at him.

"What'd you say to him?" he questioned; his voice thick as he tried to push down the nerves.

"I couldn't exactly explain to him our circumstances," she uttered with a shrug of her shoulders "he wouldn't understand."

"Hermione," he breathed, biting the inside of his lip.

"Draco, it's okay…I'd rather he not know…" she started but he placed a finger over her lips.

"Stop" he looked at her with nervous eyes. "Can I ask you something? I want you to be honest and I promise it won't affect anything…I just want to know."

"You can ask me anything, Draco…" she claimed nervously as she worried her lip.

"Forget the deal for a moment…d-do you like what we've been doing? Are you happy with…with us?" his heart raced in his chest and he couldn't breathe as he waited for her to respond. Her brown eyes grew round at his question and she stared into his unguarded eyes, warring with herself.

"Yes," she whispered. Hermione wasn't certain why she answered honestly, but something in the way he looked at her told her he felt something more than just an obligation to her. Something deep within her encouraged her to take a chance and see where he was going with this…and if it turned out to be a test that she failed she'd figure out how to repay him monetarily.

"Would it be too much of me to ask…" he paused, unable to look her in the eyes as he was afraid to see the rejection. "I know we have our deal…but I was wondering if…" he exhaled slowly, gathering what courage he had "if maybe you'd be open to something more between us. I mean...Merlin, I suck at this" he looked her deep in the eyes. "I like spending time with you, talking to you, making love to you…" he trailed off as he cupped her face. "Could we try this for real?"

Hermione stared into his silver eyes as her blood pounded in her ears. He wanted more…with her? Dozens of questions and concerns flooded her mind as she stared into his emotion-filled eyes. "Draco…" she swallowed, blinking rapidly as she saw the shutters closing in his irises. She knew instinctively that he thought she was going to reject him. "Hey, don't do that" she implored as she stroked his jaw "I was going to ask if you're sure, because I'm part of a package deal. You said you didn't want to be involved with…"

"I know what I said…I know you're a package deal and I understand if you don't want us meeting just yet. Take all the time you need. I'm just asking for a chance…nothing would change between us. We just wouldn't have a timeline and someday when you're ready hopefully Rose and I can meet."

"No timeline" she breathed as she leaned in to kiss him. He shook his head and met her halfway. "I like the sound of that" Hermione admitted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. They spent several slow minutes snogging as their fingertips traced over and under each other's clothes. Working in tandem as they peeled back each layer, baring themselves to one another before finding pleasurable bliss in tangled limbs on the smooth leather sofa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Hermione woke curled around Draco's body atop the brown leather sofa in the library. Her leg was hitched over his waist and they were covered with a white sheet she didn't recall having the night before. Looking up she noticed Draco was sleeping soundly as his chest rose and fell beneath her. Her heart fluttered as her eyes traced his relaxed features, thinking over the night before and his admission of wanting more.

Leaning forward she slowly trailed soft kisses over the thin white scar leading across his chest. She smiled as she moved further up his torso until she reached the hollow of his neck. Strong warm hands skimmed over her bare back, threading her hair before pulling her closer to brush her lips against his.

"Morning" he said huskily, exhaustion still evident in his bloodshot eyes.

"Morning. What time is it?" she asked as he leaned over and grabbed his wand.

"Just after nine."

"Five hours of sleep isn't too bad…nothing some coffee can't fix" she giggled.

"Mmhmm" he said before capturing her lips anew. They embraced and molded against each other as Draco flipped them over and deepened the kiss. Just as he hooked her leg over his hip to enter her, voices rent the air causing him to pause. He tilted his head, straining his ears to listen and growled when he heard them again. "Bloody hell" he murmured.

"Who's here?" Hermione asked as she pulled the sheet up to cover herself. Draco growled and leaned over to snatch up his discarded wand. He _accio'd_ their clothing and wrapped his arms around her before apparating them to his bedroom. Hermione gasped for air when they hit the soft mattress in his room. "Dammit Draco you need to warn me when you're going to do that" she snapped.

"Sorry" he chuckled before getting up and making his way into the closet.

"You didn't answer me, who's here?" she asked again.

"It's Sunday, I completely forgot it was my turn to host brunch so Blaise, Pansy, and Theo are probably instructing the elves on what to make as we speak" he said shaking his head.

"Oh, I should go then" she said reaching for her jeans.

"What? Why?" he said coming out in jeans and a navy-blue jumper. "You've been invited, you don't need to leave."

"I didn't even think about you having plans when I showed up last night, I'm sorry...I really should..." he cut her off with a kiss, his hands on her shoulders.

"Please stay, I thought you said the Potter's had Rose for the day. They probably won't drop her off until later this evening, so after brunch we can get rid of my friends and spend the afternoon together. What do you say?"

"Are you sure?" she asked tentatively.

"After everything last night, you think I don't want you here?" he asked as a blush spread through her cheeks.

"Okay, I'll stay. Harry said he'll send a patronus when they were home and I could get Rose then" she said shrugging into her purple knit jumper.

"Why wouldn't he just drop her off? Saves you a trip, you could both meet at your flat" he said. He had begun to notice that he wasn't the only person barred from her home and he was beginning to wonder why.

"It's not that big of a deal, I told him I was coming here and that I didn't know when I'd be home" she blushed. "So, in case we were _busy_ they wouldn't have to wait around for me." He stared at her as she conjured a brush and began to fix her hair. Her excuses made sense...but his instincts told him there was more to it.

"Was that why you wanted to go home now? So, when they were done they could just drop Rose off and save you a trip?" he pushed, curious if she would have told them she was home instead.

"No, I don't mind running after her. Plus, they wouldn't know my plans had changed, I can't exactly send them a patronus while they're at the zoo." She laughed and he nodded in agreement. Her reasoning was sound, but he couldn't help the nagging feeling that she was hiding something. He'd spent his entire life surrounded by cunning Slytherin's…he knew when something was off, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Was Rose excited to stay the night with Potter and his kid?" he inquired as he fixed his own hair.

"Well I hadn't intended for her to stay to begin with, but when I showed up after dinner she and James were covered in chocolate and she begged to stay the night. Ginny was the one who said it was fine and that I deserved some _adult_ time" his eyes briefly widened in shock. "I know, Harry and I were caught off guard too. But I wasn't about to pass up the chance and agreed she could stay."

"Why were they covered in chocolate?" he wondered.

"They were playing house and decided they wanted sundaes" she giggled "so they snuck into the kitchen and stole the chocolate sauce. Not only were they covered in it but so was the play room. Ginny told Harry he could clean it up while she bathed the kids." They both started laughing "Draco you should have seen Harry's face when they came barreling into the room...they clung to his legs trying to hide from Ginny and smeared chocolate all over his pants. It was hilarious."

"It sounds both hilarious and terrifying at the same time. My parents never would have allowed me to get messy."

"Rose doesn't normally act like that...but you never know what will happen when more than one child is involved" they headed downstairs as they spoke. "Are you sure this is something you want involved with? Chocolate sauce isn't the only thing kids can get messy with..." she said pausing on the stairs.

"I'm not saying I'll be good at being around her, I've not been around many children...but I'd like to try. When you're ready" he added so she didn't feel pressured. In truth he was terrified of how Rose would react to him, the questions she would ask, and what would happen if he was terrible with kids.

"Thank you" she said leaning up to kiss him. "I'm not ready just yet...but I will introduce you." He nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead before leading them to the dining room.

"It's about time" Pansy quipped as Draco walked through the door, Hermione trailing behind him. "Hermione!" Pansy squealed before rushing over to hug her. "You came! I thought you said..." she looked at Draco "how'd you convince her?"

"Pansy let the girl breathe" Theo chastised.

"Hey Granger" Blaise said nodding as he leaned against the buffet ladened with pastries, juice, eggs, fruit, pancakes, and every breakfast meat known to man.

"How many people are joining us?" Hermione said her eyes wide at the amount of food. There was more food there than in her entire kitchen at home.

"Just us, don't worry we donate whatever we don't eat" Pansy answered. "But how did he get you to come? Wait when did you arrive? I don't think I heard the floo, I would have seen as I was the first here today..." she rambled as Hermione's face grew hot with a crimson blush.

"I don't think you were the first here Pans" Theo interjected with a chuckle, understanding the blush upon Hermione's face.

"Excuse me 'Mr. I'm married now so I can show up late if I want to', I know I was the first one here because this one" she gestured to Draco "wasn't even awake when I arrived. Hell, Blaise was even here before you." Draco smirked behind her as he draped an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Still doesn't mean you were here before Granger" Blaise said mirroring Draco's smirk.

"I think I would know if she..." Pansy paused as she looked around at the men's smirking faces and took in Hermione's blush before understanding what they were getting at. "Oh...well good for you. I didn't realize you two had become intimate. Last Blaise told us, you two weren't getting all hot and sweaty..."

"Pansy... " Draco warned as Hermione stared at the floor.

"Well I would have thought you'd have shared that bit of information Draco. We _are_ your best friends" Pansy retorted.

"You three are nothing but a bunch of gossips, it's none of your business what Hermione and I do" he argued.

"It's so nice when I'm not the one being interrogated" Theo said, popping a grape into his mouth.

"Well I'll just get all the details from Hermione later when we go shopping this week" Pansy said with a smirk.

"We're going shopping?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Hermione and Draco are something new, so of course we don't want to hear the boring details of married life" Blaise murmured to Theo.

"Speaking of which, where is your lovely wife?" Draco asked trying to steer the conversation away from Hermione.

"Of course, we're going shopping...but we can talk about that later" she said taking a sip of her mimosa.

"We just got home last night from the south of France, she was tired and wanted to sort through our luggage" Theo supplied.

"Where's Rose?" Pansy asked "I'm not asking as to why she's not here" she quickly added when Draco and Blaise shot her a warning look. "I just meant I thought this was your weekend with her because last was her fathers."

"It is my weekend" Hermione said "but she's at Harry's. She and James had a slumber party and were heading to the zoo today."

"That explains your ability to spend the night" Theo smirked as a new blush tinted her cheeks.

"Theo..." Draco growled. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around his friends, if this was going to work they'd be spending quite a bit of time together.

"It's alright Draco" Hermione said placing her hand on his arm "I know they're just teasing."

"Of course we are, it's not normal for Draco to have a girlfriend...let alone allow her to stay the night or hang out with us" Blaise said. "In fact, I think you're the only girl he's ever brought to brunch..." he pursed his lips in contemplation.

"I think you're right Blaise" Theo said with a Cheshire cat smile. "Granger here _is_ the only woman he's ever allowed stay over...I wonder what that means?"

"Oh, hush you two or you'll scare Hermione away" Pansy said waving them off. "Excuse them, they just enjoy tormenting each other" she said as she rolled her eyes and handed a mimosa to Hermione.

"I understand, the Weasley's are the same way whenever one of the brothers brings home a new girl" Hermione said as they began gathering food before moving to sit at one end of the table. The men were discussing Draco's dinner with the investors near the other end.

"Do you still attend their dinners?" Pansy inquired.

"Rarely...sometimes Molly won't take no for an answer and forces me to stay with Rose. It's not that bad when Ron isn't there...but when he is we usually sit in an uncomfortable silence until he spouts off and tries to start an argument" she shrugged.

"I don't see how you could stand being married to that prat. He's always been a hot-headed fool who thought the world owed him something" Pansy said callously.

"He wasn't always like that" Hermione said "he used to be very sweet...before his infamy with the Cannon's. But after he was signed and people began worshiping him for turning the team around..." she sighed "I don't know, something changed. He stopped being my best friend...he stopped loving me." Pansy sat for a minute assessing Hermione, fully aware that Draco was eavesdropping on their conversation as his head had tilted in their direction.

"I understand," Pansy began "do you think that's why you're holding back with Draco?" she asked boldly. Hermione was startled by her forward question and chanced a glance at Draco. She noticed he was now fully engrossed in quidditch team discussions, oblivious to his tilted ear.

"Pansy..." she said flushing.

"Look I won't say anything to him" she said lowering her voice further "but I'm looking out for both of you. I think you guys are great together and I don't want to see you split because you're holding back." Hermione swallowed as Pansy touched her arm "Draco isn't like Ron...I hope you know that."

"I know that, I don't mean to hold back...I'm just" she sighed uncertain how much to divulge. Deciding that she was trying to be friends with Pansy she determined honesty was best. "We've not been dating that long..."

"That shouldn't matter..." Pansy began as Hermione held up her hand.

"No, hear me out. We've only been together a little over a month, and I am trying. This is all just so new for me. You have to understand he's the first man I've dated since my divorce. I'm not trying to hold back, it's just all so new. I was with the same person for six years, alone for only one…it's hard to let someone else in. And..." she bit her lip "I'd be lying if I didn't say I was worried he'd change just like Ron."

"Hermione," Pansy said her dark eyes capturing her gaze "Draco has changed since the war...but only for the better. I honestly don't think you should worry about that, he isn't one to begin something he doesn't intend to see through." Hermione smiled and chanced a glance at Draco once more. Her heart fluttering as he sipped his drink.

"Is it true he's not had a serious girlfriend since school?" she found herself asking.

"It's true" Pansy smiled "like I said he's not one to start something he doesn't intend to see through. If he didn't care about you he never would have taking you on a second date. Draco's loyal, he puts on a cold facade to keep people from seeing how big of a heart he really has. I promise you Hermione if you truly give him the chance he'll give you the world."

"I don't want the world" Pansy raised a brow to her "I mean" she sighed "I don't want him so he can buy me things...I want him because of how he makes me feel..." she trailed off as she took another bite. A small smile appeared on Pansy's face as she assessed the girl before her. "I'm also worried how he'll feel about Rose."

"You think he won't like your daughter?" Pansy's brows furrowed.

"I don't think he won't like her, I mean maybe he won't because she's Ron's too...but I don't know how he'd react to having an inquisitive mini me around."

"I think it'll be good for him" Pansy said with a laugh.

"Maybe, we'll see..." Pansy nodded and caught Draco's eye as he silently nodded to her. Hermione remained oblivious as she changed the topic to Pansy's latest project.

The boys gathered food and joined their conversation, discussing their own business's and issues they were having. Hermione stayed fairly quiet throughout the conversation, listening and adding as needed. She found herself smiling and laughing along with their stories and feeling relaxed for the first time in years. Draco stayed by her side as they ate and talked, his hand resting on her knee.

After nearly three hours Draco ushered his friends out the door as politely as possible before heading back to the living room to find Hermione. She was standing by the patio doors looking out at the lake with her arms wrapped around her middle. He slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around hers. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, placing a kiss against her neck.

"Just how nice today has been, I honestly didn't expect them to like me."

"Why not?" he asked.

"With how everything was at school...it was just surprising. They all seem very nice, especially Pansy. You know I don't think I'm going to be able to get out of going shopping with her..."

"No, you won't" Draco laughed "once she sets her mind to something nothing can stop her. She's determined to befriend you and her favorite thing to do is shop. Have fun with that..." he chortled.

"Gee thanks" she wrinkled her nose. "I despise shopping, especially for things I don't need. I don't suppose a bookstore would be included in her stops?" Draco barked out laughter at her inquiry.

"I highly doubt it, don't get me wrong Pansy's very intelligent but she won't want to spend time in a book store...at least not as much time as you'd like" he said nuzzling her neck.

"Ha ha, very funny" she huffed as he trailed kisses up her neck.

"I'd gladly take you to a book store Hermione...hell I'll buy you the entire collection if you like."

"Draco..." Hermione sighed "Draco, I appreciate the gesture but you don't have to buy me things. I'd rather spend time with you here than go to fancy stores and parties."

"I know, but I'd like to buy you things every now and again" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Speaking of buying, knowing Pansy you'll be headed to some expensive boutiques... _please_ just charge it to my account...no don't argue. She isn't about to shop at Madam Malkin's. When she goes shopping she likes the posh stores with individualized attention. Now, if you find anything you like just give them my name. _Please_..."

"I have plenty of money left from that five grand you put in my account, I don't need more than that" she argued.

"Yes, you will" he claimed before pressing his lips to hers. "You'll see Hermione" she pursed her lips but didn't argue.

"Fine...if and _only_ if I truly need it, I promise to charge your account. But don't count on it...I doubt I'll find anything I like well enough to justify spending a ridiculous amount of money" Draco merely shook his head and kissed her shoulder.

"So, what did you have in mind for today? Seeing as you expected to spend all day with me..." he grinned wickedly.

"I hadn't really planned anything..."

"I can think of something" he murmured in her ear as his hand roamed down to her hips.

"As much as I'd love to...I'm a bit sore" she whispered and he nodded.

"That's fine, how about we head to Diagon Alley and see if Flourish and Blotts has anything new?" Hermione smiled broadly at his suggestion.

"Really? You're willing to go with me to a book store?" she asked as excitement flashed in her eyes.

"Yes, there's a few titles I'm still looking for myself and afterwards we could pop in to talk with George about setting up a meeting before checking in on Ben. Sound like a plan?" he asked and she nodded in agreement.

They made their way to the alley and spent just over two hours in the bookstore before leaving and heading to his apothecary. Draco was only slightly annoyed when she refused to let him pay for her eleven books but was mollified when she informed him he was buying lunch. Ben was pleased to see them when they stopped by; he explained they'd been busy all morning and that it had just started tapering off after noon. Draco told him to close up if no one else showed within the hour and enjoy the rest of the day.

They made their way to George's shop by midafternoon and found it fairly empty. Most of the students were back to school so business naturally slowed down, but not by much. Hermione nervously walked through the door Draco held open and saw Charlie standing behind the counter as products zoomed around the store. "Hermione? What brings you in?" his eyes fell to Draco and he raised a brow.

"Hey Charlie, does George happen to be in? Draco and I wanted to talk to him for just a minute" Charlie eyed them both for a moment before nodding and heading to the back, evidently confused.

"They've done rather well with the place, all things considered" Hermione knew Draco was referring to Fred's death and how it'd taken George nearly two years before he reopened the shop. Charlie and Bill were the ones who talked him round and helped him rebuild what the Death Eaters had destroyed. The first day he'd reopened had been bitter sweet. The entire family helped serve the horde of customers that had lined up outside and before the day was out Hermione had found Angelina holding a sobbing George in the back.

"Hey Granger" George shouted from the door as he and Charlie made their way into the storefront. "Malfoy" he said before extending his hand. Draco took it and returned the smile.

"How's business George?" Draco asked kindly.

"Slow since school started but that gives us time to rebuild our stock. Mail orders are up of course...but we'll be busier once the holiday's hit. What brings the two of you in?" George asked as Charlie stood by with his arms crossed and his eyes trained on the pair of them. Draco noticed how his eyes would flicker every so often to Hermione, but didn't comment as he thought it would be odd to have someone who'd once been part of the family visiting with a new boyfriend.

"I mentioned the idea of a contract to Draco and we thought we'd stop in so you two could talk, see what you needed and if he could help. After that if you guys decide to work together you can set up a meeting to discuss the contract at length and work out a deal" she rushed out. Draco smiled at her enthusiasm and watched as George smirked as she rambled about the various number of meetings they'd need to have before coming to an agreement and asking if he had any current stipulations they'd need to be aware of before getting started.

"Blimey 'Mione, I thought I'd be talking to Malfoy about all of this...unless you're working for him now" he said cutting off her ramblings and causing her to blush furiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry...no...I-I don't work for him" she bit her lip and looked at the floor realizing she'd taken over the conversation.

"It's alright...maybe I can convince her to leave her job to come and work out contracts for me" Draco chuckled as he placed a reassuring hand on her lower back. "She does bring up several good points, but how about we figure out what ingredients you need and whether or not I'll be able to provide them" he said. George nodded in agreement and gestured for them to follow him to the back.

"I think I'll stay out here" Hermione said "this is between the two of you and I shouldn't have involved myself."

Actually, I'd like it if you joined us" Draco said seriously "you may think of a few things we haven't considered." He hadn't decided which rare ingredients he would procure and sell from his shop and he honestly wanted her input. Plus, it would help when writing up supply contracts such as this one.

"Yeah Granger, I'd love for you to see what we've done with the place and get your input on a new product I'm working on" George added.

"But..." she trailed off at the raised brow from Draco "Oh, alright..." she agreed and followed them to the back.

They spent the next two hours discussing the large variety of ingredients George would need, their quantities, and potential cost of each. Hermione and Draco asked him pointed questions about his flexibility and timelines needed for bulk turn around and how long the initial contract should be. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see the more serious side of George as he discussed budget and the way in which the third-party collectors were taking advantage of them.

Draco didn't see a problem in acquiring the majority of the items he needed but he determined he'd need time to put together a price list for average customers as well as contracts with businesses and frequent buyers. Hermione's enthusiasm and in-depth questions both surprised and pleased him. He knew she was brilliant but he hadn't realized just how knowledgeable she was, primarily in an industry he worked in.

They decided on getting together in a few weeks to discuss cost and other contract specifics. Draco and George were getting along so well that George insisted on them joining him and Angelina for a kid free dinner within the month. Looking to Hermione, Draco happily agreed before making their excuses and heading to a late lunch with the brunette witch.

* * *

Draco and Hermione made their way back to the house and curled into the sofa by the fire in the front living room. Hermione was nestled between his legs absorbed in one of her new novels as Draco sat behind her with a rare potion ingredient book held to the side of his witch's shoulder. He was comparing prices for other business's and noting which items were common and those of which that weren't. His other hand was wrapped around her shoulders, drawing lazy circles on her exposed skin.

"Draco?" Hermione said pulling him out of his research.

"Hmmm?" he replied as she closed the book and snuggled back into him.

"I was just thinking about the meeting today and I wondered if you've found any collectors yet? I mean this contract could be incredibly lucrative for you, and that's just one business. If you think about it, you could set up several more with other local business's. I mean I'm certain Blaise probably uses a few rare ingredients for his restaurant, then you have other apothecaries that don't have a rare ingredients license, not to mention Saint Mungo's, and Hogwarts. If your collectors are reliable and talented you could price your items competitively and potentially outbid the third-party collectors based on the contracts simply due to quality." Draco closed his book and leaned back thinking over her idea. It made perfect business sense to do so and he was a little irritated with himself for not considering larger contracts such as Hogwarts or Saint Mungo's.

"I hadn't considered contracts past the shops in the alley. I mean I wouldn't be able to go after the larger contracts for at least a year. I need time to build a reputation for quality products first, but that's a great idea. Do you really think McGonagall would be willing to work out a contract? I mean with everything that happened..." he trailed off as Hermione looked up at him.

"I think you should talk with her, find out what ingredients they use for potions and see if you could compete with their current contractor. I've no doubt she would probably be willing to work something out sooner than a year. During our eighth year I know for a fact they had some trouble getting a hold of certain ingredients for the seventh years to practice with."

"Damn, maybe I should hire you to run the contract and sales meetings" he said pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I don't think it'd be a wise decision for us to work together" she said with a laugh.

"Why not? I'd enjoy seeing you every day" he kissed her temple.

"Exactly, I'd drive you spar within a few weeks..."

"I highly doubt that. I mean the benefits of an office romance would be _spectacular_ in my opinion" she felt him smirking as her mouth fell open in shock.

"Well that's another reason not to work together...we would potentially scar Ben and have a difficult time getting anything accomplished."

"I don't know...I'd feel pretty accomplished if I made it a daily goal to make you scream my name."

"Draco!" she said, slapping his arm.

"That's not how I meant at all" he whispered, sending shivers down her spine. "Well I think we'd be brilliant, look at today for instance. We were completely professional the entire time" he argued.

"No Draco...I told you, I want to go for the assistant position in my department. I've put in nearly five years there. I want to work towards equal pay and rights for underrepresented creatures." He smiled at the light shining in her eyes.

"I understand, but would you still be willing to hear out my ideas and give me your feedback?"

"Of course," she said before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she curled into him, basking in the comfortable silence. "Did you want to get some dinner?" he asked her after a few minutes.

She was just about to answer him when a stag patronus flew into the room and Harry's voice spoke from its mouth. "Hey 'Mione, Malfoy, I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Just wanted to let you know we were back and the kids are just about tuckered out. Gin wants to know if the two of you would like to grab some food? If it's alright with Draco, could his elf watch the kids? Let me know" he said casually.

"You told him about Nixie?" Draco asked.

"Well, he said he'd watch Rose when you and I went out so I didn't have to pay Mrs. Thimble. I simply explained that Nixie took care of it. I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd be an issue" she worried her lip as he looked down at her.

"It's fine, we can go out if you're up for it. I mean we handled my friends this morning, a business deal, and shopping...what's another hour for dinner with old school rivals" he chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

Lifting her wand, she produced her shining otter and informed Harry they'd happily accept their dinner plans and that she'd be sending Nixie over shortly. She suggested dinning at the Leaky Cauldron or the Three Broomsticks to keep it casual unless they wanted to go for pizza in muggle London.

As her otter flew out the window Draco called Nixie and instructed her to head to the Potter's and watch over James and Rose for the evening. They cleaned up their books and straightened up the couches as Harry's stag flew back into the room, claiming the Leaky would work for them and they'd see them in a bit. Hermione gave Draco a deep kiss before clasping his hand and apparating outside the Leaky Cauldron.

As they entered the bar several people turned to look at them, Hermione rolled her eyes at the staring and whispering crowd before making her way to an empty corner booth. Draco slid in first before she followed and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. A few minutes passed before Harry and Ginny joined them looking rather flustered. "Everything alright?" Draco asked.

"Yes, sorry the kids just wore us out today at the zoo and when Nixie arrived Rose went a little crazy and insisted on telling us all about how much fun the elf is and how she can do magic just like her mummy" Draco smirked as the rest laughed at Rosie's enthusiasm.

"I told Draco the only reason why I haven't been replaced is because Nixie doesn't do the funny voices like I do for bedtime. Outside of that Rose goes on and on about her and asks nearly every day when she's coming back over" Hermione said with a smile as she looked over the menu.

"I noticed Nixie wears regular clothes" Ginny said with a half-smile, clearly she was trying to make pleasant conversation.

"All three of my house elves are free and very well paid. I told them they could choose what to wear as long as they were properly covered. Nixie prefers dresses, Bomber jumpers, and Fin likes a little of everything. I honestly never know what I'll see him in, once I caught him cooking in what could only be described as a make-shift toga" he chuckled before placing his order with the waitress that materialized a moment later. Harry and Hermione laughed with Draco as Ginny stared in shock at his laid-back attitude.

"You really freed them?" she asked incredulously and Draco nodded. "Why?" Draco sobered immediately before clamping his mouth shut.

"Gin, don't push...just be glad he did" Harry said quietly. Draco was grateful to not be pushed but how could he explain he did it because of Hermione back in eighth year?

"I'm just curious" Ginny argued. "I mean how long have they been free? Just since you started dating or before that...if before that...when?"

"I freed them just about six years ago" Draco sighed as he toyed with his fork.

"During our eighth year?" Hermione asked as she quickly did the math. He nodded and picked up his butterbeer, taking a long drink from it. He noticed Harry's perceptive green eyes staring at him in mild shock. "Why?" Hermione asked, though Draco and Harry felt it was rather obvious.

"Actually, it was something you told me" he figured he was backed into a corner and some of the truth wouldn't hurt. "I doubt you remember how many people you lectured about your infernal SPEW project, but we were studying in the library and you went off about it for several minutes. I'd heard you dozens of times before but you made the point that they were slaves, forced into a lifetime of servitude to a master that could be as cruel as they wished with no way out" he clenched his jaw. "It struck a chord with me because it was how I'd felt for the last two years. Enslaved to a master who could use and abuse me as he saw fit, and it felt as though there was no way out." Hermione's eyes misted over as she listened to his explanation while Harry and Ginny just stared at him.

"So, you just set them free?" Ginny breathed.

"I did that Christmas" he shrugged "it was hard to convince them, but once I gave them a few outfits, a salary, and a promise that'd I'd _never_ force them to leave they seemed mollified" he couldn't look at Hermione but his gaze locked with Harry's and he knew someone else knew his secret...or at least guessed he'd fallen for the brunette back then.

"Wait, you guys studied together in eighth year?" Ginny asked looking to Hermione for confirmation.

"Not all the time, probably once a week. We had several classes together; arithmancy, transfiguration, ancient runes, care of magical creatures, charms, and potions. Of course, he had muggle studies and I had astronomy but everything else was together. And as there weren't a lot of returning eighth years we were often paired up for projects." Draco smiled at her and reached for his drink again.

"You took muggle studies" Ginny inquired.

"Gin" Harry interjected "it was a requirement, he didn't have a choice." Draco nodded silently, he hated having to rehash so much of his past but knew the red-headed witch wouldn't let it go so easily.

"Oh, right...I'm sorry I forgot" she blushed and looked down at the table.

"Anyways, how was the zoo?" Hermione asked, moving to a happier topic of conversation. She was still reeling over the fact that Draco had freed his elves because of a lecture she gave him...but it made since because he felt he had been trapped in the same situation with Voldemort and he didn't want another creature to feel that way.

"It was good, the kids had a blast and were able to see an elephant, tiger, and giraffe up close. Don't worry they were perfectly safe 'Mione" Harry added quickly at Hermione's enlarged eyes.

"Rose was just fine, she even pet a snake at the reptile house. I think she'll be in Gryffindor for sure. James on the other-hand..." Ginny shook her head "he cried when we tried to get him to touch the wretched thing. Ah well, maybe he'll be the first Hufflepuff in the family." Harry and Draco chuckled as Hermione pursed her lips.

"Ginny you know there's nothing wrong..."

"Yeah, yeah you only say that because you don't have to worry about that with Rose. She'll either be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw...she takes after you quite a bit. I mean 'rules are rules'" she quipped sending Harry and Hermione into a fit of laughter.

"Did she really say that?" Draco asked, he hadn't met the child but from what he gathered intellectually she was a mini-Hermione...thank Merlin.

"Oh yeah, yesterday she lectured James about listening to us and that if he wasn't going to put on some clothes she was going home" Harry said through his laughter. Draco chuckled at the thought of a four-year-old telling another child they'd leave over something like that.

"Did he listen?" Draco asked.

"Oh yeah, he was up and, in his jumper, before we could blink and dragging her up the stairs the next moment. By the way," Harry directed his attention to Hermione "you were right. I checked James clothes and everything he'd taken to Molly's was covered in bulbadox powder. It must have rubbed off on his other clothes, but it explained his aversion to wearing anything this week. We cleaned all of them and Gin sent Bill a howler about Victoire."

"He deserved it...she's turned out just like him." Hermione and Harry gave her a puzzled look "Who do you think is responsible for riling up Fred and George when they were little and teaching them so many tricks? Bill and Charlie loved it and helped the twins prank Percy and Ron _all_ the time. Sending him a howler was the nicest thing I could have done, though how Fleur reacts to how her little princess acted is another matter he will have to deal with" she smirked and sipped her drink.

"What did you two do?" Harry asked Draco and Hermione with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Nothing lecherous I assure you, we had brunch with Draco's friends and then ran errands to stores including his apothecary and Flourish and Blotts" she smiled.

"Of course, you went to the bookstore" Ginny rolled her eyes. "How long did she torture you for? Two hours? Four?"

"Two...but I wouldn't say it was torture. I needed a few books myself and ended up only waiting about twenty minutes for her to finish up. She wouldn't even let me buy the damn books" he admonished.

"She doesn't like feeling indebted to people for supporting her habit" Harry retorted as Hermione stuck out her tongue. "How many did you buy this time?"

"Eleven" she murmured as the two shook their heads.

"Did you guys at least drop them at your flat before heading back out?" Ginny asked.

"No...oh, Draco I left them at your place. I'll have to pick them up sometime this week" she said.

"Why can't he just drop them off tonight after you pick up Rose?" Ginny asked with furrowed brows.

"That's not necessary" Hermione began "we have a business dinner tomorrow night, I can just get them then."

"Why wait? It's not like it'd take more than a few minutes for him to pop home and back" Ginny pushed. Draco sat back and kept his mouth closed, he knew she wasn't ready to have him at her flat but he hoped to learn what she might be hiding.

"It's one night" Hermione grumbled.

"Oh..." Ginny looked between the two of them with a dawning comprehension "you haven't invited him over, have you?"

"My flat isn't anything special, it's a small two bedroom with a single chair and couch in the living room. I doubt Draco wants to visit a place that's barely larger than his bedroom" Hermione quipped as she blushed furiously.

"Hermione you shouldn't be embarrassed, after taking care of your mum and dealing with the divorce I think you're doing brilliantly. You've done a great job turning that little flat into a home, and just because Malfoy's rich, doesn't mean you should be ashamed." Ginny had a point, Draco didn't care what her flat looked like as long as she was safe and happy.

"It's alright, I agree that I don't care but if she's not ready to have me over that's completely fine" Draco said, backing her up.

"Well in that case she can head back to your place and get her books and I can pick up Rose and meet her back at her flat" Harry suggested. "In fact, I don't think I've seen your new place, you've been there over a year, right?" Draco watched as Hermione paled slightly and felt her stiffen beneath his arm. He had just started thinking it was only him she was keeping out...but clearly, he wasn't alone.

"Harry, I swear it's nothing special. It's too small to entertain and I plan on moving shortly after Christmas anyways. I've started putting back for it this past paycheck. I promise to have everyone over then" she practically pleaded.

"I'm starting to feel you don't want anyone over there" Harry said raising a brow as his Auror training began to kick in.

"That's preposterous, Ginny's been there...she can tell you it's tiny and..." she tried explaining hoping he'd let it go.

"Where's it located?" Harry asked. Draco furrowed his brows _, how in the hell did her two best friends not know where she lived?_ Glancing at Ginny, he noted she too was perplexed as to where the flat was located.

"In muggle London, I told you I needed space between Ronald and I. With him living here in Diagon Alley I had to find a place outside of the wizarding community. It's a nice little building with a park across the street and lots of children" she said only lying about the 'nice' part. There was in fact a rusted run-down park across the street and a lot of children running about...unsupervised.

"I didn't know there was a park" Ginny exclaimed "I'll bring James over sometime and we can take the kids." Hermione's heart was pounding as she tried to think of a way to rebut her without it seeming allusive.

"Sure Gin, we can try and work out a time" she said, fully intending on always being busy whenever she tried to set up a date.

"I know you said the place was small but Gin and I've started emptying out our vaults of extra furniture and such, let me know if you need anything. Or if you like something I can hold onto it for when you get a larger place" Harry offered.

"Thanks Harry, but I honestly don't need anything. I'm..."

"Don't need anything? Ha, I doubt that" the entire table stiffened at the sound of Ron's voice.

"Ron" Harry said curtly before nodding in greeting "enjoying your evening?"

"I was until I saw my two-faced friends dining with my ex and her Death Eater boyfriend" he replied, his alcohol laced breath polluting their air. Hermione casually slid closer to Draco in attempt to put more space between her and Ron.

"We don't have to justify eating with our friend and her new boyfriend to you Ronald" Ginny growled. "Why don't you leave us alone and head back to the two slags you left drooling at the bar. Maybe if you're lucky together they can produce a single brain cell." Draco stayed quiet and simply pulled Hermione tighter under his arm as his other hand reached for the handle of his wand. Being trapped in the corner booth would make it difficult to protect Hermione if the weasel tried anything.

"I already am lucky seeing as I'm taking both of them home" Ron smirked at them as though they should be impressed. "Hell, I didn't even have to _pay_ them to spend time with me" his words sliced through Hermione and Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you dare insinuate that Hermione sold herself to Malfoy" Harry growled.

"I told you to leave her alone Weasley. She's never asked me for a damn thing and I'm not going to tolerate you spreading lies about her" Draco said in an authoritative voice.

"Well I can't think of any other reason she'd spread her legs for you..." Ron countered.

"That's enough" Harry interjected. "We understand you aren't happy with who Hermione's dating but it's not up to you. You left her to fuck your way through every witch in London...not the other way around. Malfoy hasn't been a Death Eater in years, he's a standup citizen and treats Hermione right...so back the hell off." Ron narrowed his blue eyes and glared at each of them in turn.

"Fine, have it your way. Take the little bitch's side, it won't last anyways. Malfoy is anything but reliable and when he sees the meager lifestyle you lead he'll know your nothing more than a gold-digging whore" Ron spat before storming back to the two trollops waiting for him at the bar.

Draco could feel Hermione trembling beneath him and leaned down to press a kiss to her temple. She buried her face into his shirt as tears slid down her face and the waitress arrived with their food. "It's okay sweetheart, he's just a vindictive little prick who let you go but doesn't want anyone else to have you. Don't listen to him" he begged as she shook in his arms.

"Hermione, Malfoys right...okay I never thought I'd say that...but he is. Ron's just jealous you've moved on to someone else. He likes to think you'd never get over him and its driving him crazy you're happy with _Malfoy_ of all people. Don't let him get to you" Ginny said, reaching out a hand to grasp her arm.

"Yeah 'Mione. Don't let him bring you down. He's all talk...you know that."

"He keeps threatening to take her to court if she doesn't break it off" Draco told them as she gripped his jumper.

"Like hell he will" Ginny growled "we'll help you fight him. He's not going to take Rose from you."

"I'm already working on it" Draco said as Hermione pulled back and wiped her eyes fighting to compose herself.

"Can we talk about something else?" she asked picking up her fork and taking a bite of her food.

"Sure" Harry started "how's your business doing Malfoy?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Thanks to Ron's interruption, the conversation about visiting Hermione's flat had been forgotten. A few weeks slipped by, each filled with dates, charity events, and dinners with Draco. They'd made time and had dinner with George and Angelina, Harry and Ginny, and Draco's group of friends during a few free evenings.

Ginny had relaxed considerably with Draco and the two of them were able to have several civil conversations. Hermione had even gone shopping with Pansy, much to her dismay, and was strong-armed into making one too many purchases that she profusely apologized to Draco for…going as far as suggesting she return them, though he'd hear nothing of it. She still hadn't introduced him to Rose, but she could tell he wasn't concerned or upset with her reluctance. He continued to shower her with affection and when they were alone they began to open up about the past.

Hermione had learned about his childhood and how his father would beat him anytime he failed an appointed task. He explained that his mother tried to stop him but there was little she could do and that that was just one of many reasons they didn't visit him in Azkaban. She told him about their horcrux hunt and how it was during their time on the run. She also told him how she knew even though he couldn't look at her in his house the day she was tortured that he had tried to protect her from some of the pain. He'd been shocked to find out she knew but still apologized for not doing more.

She refused to hear any more of his apologies and told him they'd already discussed it nearly a month earlier and she didn't want to live in the past. They'd christened nearly every room of his house and even his work office on two occasions. And the night before as they laid curled around each other on his bed he'd asked if she had any plans for Halloween, explaining he'd been invited to several feasts. Hermione had been so busy she'd forgotten that it was nearly the thirty-first.

The brunette agreed to accompany him to whichever he chose before gathering her clothes and heading home, even though it was a Friday. She explained she planned on making festive cookies with Rose to take into work on Monday and wanted to get up early and head to the market. They had an investment dinner party to attend the following evening and she just wanted some time with Rose beforehand. Draco was completely understanding…even though he hated to let her go.

As she had planned Hermione had risen early and taken Rose to the market before coming home and working in the kitchen. They made six batches of cookies in various Halloween shapes and sizes before icing them and packing them away for work on Monday. Hermione stood listening to the radio and washing the dishes in muggle fashion, as she and Rose had just finished a late lunch. The auburn-haired toddler was playing tea party with her dolls in the living room, feeding them cookies while Hermione began to hum along to the radio.

Between the dishes and the music, Hermione didn't hear Rose walk into the kitchen and pick up her wand from the table. Her mind had wandered to thinking about Draco and what he was doing today. Scrubbing the plate in her hands she contemplated when she'd finally relent and introduce him to Rose and all the ways in which he'd react…how Rose would react to him.

Just as she rinsed the last plate she heard the sound of a lion's roar over the radio. Jumping she turned around and found Rose on the floor clutching her wand with lion hair sprouting from her face. "Oh no, Rose what'd you do?!" she cried as she picked her daughter up and placed her on the counter.

An elephant trumpet sounded as her daughter opened her mouth in reply and Hermione watched in horror as the lion hair receded and her cheeks turned grey as her nose morphed into a trunk. Her eyes were wide as she tried to think of a counter spell for what her daughter had done.

Rose broke into tears as a wolf's howl sounded from her parted her lips and the trunk turned into a snout. Hermione was frantic and at a loss after trying a few spells that failed and decided to take her to Saint Mungo's. She snatched up her purse and apparated them to the emergency room where the medi-witch behind the desk sent them to the spell damage floor.

Hermione paced the floor in the little room waiting for a healer; she'd tried to floo Ron, Harry, and Ginny and was unable to reach any of them at work or home. Finally giving up, she sent Ron a patronus informing him of what happened before she remembered Draco would be expecting her within an hour. Rocking Rose in her arms she called for Nixie before sitting in the chair, nervously awaiting the healers.

"Miss 'Mione called" the elf said as she apparated in and bowed low.

"You don't have to bow to me Nixie. I was hoping you could let Draco know that I'll be late this evening. As you can see Rose got a hold of my wand and...well I'm not sure what she did exactly but I couldn't fix it." She gestured to her daughter and watched the elf's eyes grow wide as her daughter sprouted feathers and cawed like a bird. Nixie ran forward and took hold of Rose's other hand.

"Oh, miss Rosie it be alright. Healers will fix you, oh yes, they will then I's will give you ice cream when yous all better. Sound good miss Rosie?" Rose nodded as tears welled in her eyes. "Nixie will tell Master Malfoy yous be late" she said turning to face Hermione before bowing again.

"Thanks Nixie" she replied before the elf apparated away.

* * *

Malfoy sat skolling his firewhisky, his mind wandering from the latest wedding invitation laying on his desk to the curly-haired witch he'd held in his arms the night before. He loved having her around, cuddled with him on the couch, beneath him in bed, and curled around him as she drifted to sleep…each thought brought a smile to his face. Draco hated that she had to leave most nights, but understood with Rose, staying over wasn't an option. Just as he was contemplating broaching the topic of meeting the little girl again, Nixie popped in.

"Master Malfoy sir" she said before bowing low.

"Nixie" he acknowledged "What are you doing here?"

"Miss 'Mione sent me. She's going to be late, she had to takes miss Rosie to the hospital."

"What? Is she alright? Does she need me there?" he asked knowing it had to be bad for Hermione to seek the help of a healer. She was a brilliant witch and could probably fix most anything.

"No, Miss 'Mione no needs you master, she just sends Nixie so you no worry about hers being late. Miss Rosie was a bad girl, she took her mother's wand and dids some spell by accident and now she keeps making animal noises as she talks, oh yes, and growing hair or feathers. It's awful and miss 'Mione was so worried cuz she not able to fix it. But the healers should be there soon." Draco nodded and leaned back in his chair.

He honestly could care less about this investment dinner and found no desire to attend without Hermione by his side. Quickly, he penned a note and sent his regrets to the hostess asking to reschedule the dinner due to a family emergency. Draco wanted to be available if Hermione changed her mind and needed anything. He was surprised Rose was able to produce magic at the age of four, though with Hermione as her mother he really shouldn't have been. He only hoped Hermione wasn't blaming herself for Rose's accident, unfortunately these things were a common occurrence in their world. He hadn't realized Nixie had left as his thoughts swirled around the brunette once more.

* * *

Three hours later Hermione was profusely thanking the healers for righting Rose. She stood alone in the hall, as Ron had never shown, and sighed in relief that Rose was back to normal, clinging to her neck. Taking a deep breath, she called for Nixie and informed her she was heading home and asked if she'd meet her there in thirty minutes to care for Rose for the rest of the evening. The elf readily agreed and informed her master that his miss would be there soon.

Hermione apparated back to their flat, directly into Rose's bedroom. She asked her daughter to change into her pajama's and headed into the living room ignoring the mess of toys around the room.

Walking into the living room Hermione reached for the light and froze. The entire room was in shambles; the floor lamp was on its side illuminating the tossed pillows, broken vase, and cracked coffee table. The couch cushions were strewn across the floor alongside her books and parchment.

One glance into the kitchen showed the nearly empty fridge standing open with dishes scattered on the counters and floor. Her telly, VCR player, and radio were missing as broken picture frames laid among the fray. Tears sprang to her eyes as she lifted a small picture of her mother holding Rose just after she was born. Blinking back the tears she dropped the picture and tore off into her bedroom praying the thieves had left it alone.

Upon entering her bedroom, she saw her drawers laying open on the floor, clothes thrown haphazardly around, and her jewelry box open and upside on the bed. Falling to her knees she burst into tears as she gingerly picked up the box. The only two items left on the bed were the large plastic beaded necklaces her daughter made her for Mother's Day. Her mother's jewelry was gone; the gold locket and stud earrings she'd inherited were nowhere in sight. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched the blanket in front of her.

Rose had changed into her princess pajama's like her mother had asked and busied herself picking up her toys. Once her dolls were in the toy box, though her clothes were still everywhere, she wandered into her mum's room to ask if Nixie were there. Oblivious to the disaster in the living room, Rose pushed open her mother's door and paused. She'd rarely seen her mother cry and though she was young she knew her mother didn't like her to see it. She quietly closed the door and whispered "Nixie" hoping the elf would cheer her mum up with ice cream.

Nixie popped next to Rosie and beamed at the child. "I see yous is back to normal miss Rosie, are yous ready for some ice cream?" she asked as Rosie smiled at her.

"Oh yes Nixie, though I think mummy needs some too. She's very sad" she said pointing to her mum's door. Nixie looked perplexed but nodded in agreement.

"We's can make Miss 'Mione a bowl" she said before taking Rose's hand and walking her towards the kitchen. The elf stopped in the doorway shocked at the scene before her. Her eyes widened as she took in the broken items scattered around the floor. "Miss Rosie, Nixie needs yous to goes to your room and play while she makes yous some ice cream and checks on miss 'Mione" she said as she quickly walked the little girl to her room.

"Okay Nixie, but mummy doesn't like crying in front of other's so I wouldn't go in there without ice cream" she said before heading to her toy chest and picking up the dolls again. Nixie promised to get ice cream before she warded the doorway to keep Rose safely in her room. Quickly and quietly she rushed into Hermione's room and found her kneeling on the floor over the foot of her bed sobbing into the blanket while clutching a jewelry box. Nixie wasn't sure how to comfort the witch and thought it best to get her master before cleaning up the flat.

* * *

"Master Malfoy! Master Malfoy!" Nixie shrieked as she apparated into his study. He was reading over some business paperwork while he waited for Hermione and jumped at the elf's intrusion.

"Nixie what the bloody hell is going on?" he saw the frightened elf was wide eyed and trembling.

"Oh, master Malfoy it's Miss 'Mione" she started.

"What's wrong with her?" he barked as he shot to his feet, fear slicing through him over the witch.

"Oh master, she's crying. Miss Rosie called Nixie to their flat for ice cream and Nixie didn't know sir...she didn't know anything was wrong. Nixie thought miss 'Mione would be ready to come here" she babbled.

"Nixie get to the point what's happened? Is Hermione hurt? Is Rose hurt?" he inquired his temper rising at the elf's delay.

"Oh, it's awful. The whole flat is in shambles sir, things broken everywhere. It must have happened while she was at Saint Mungo's with miss Rosie. Nixie warded Rosie in her room and told her to play with her dollies until Nixie returned with ice cream. Nixie didn't want her to get hurt and miss 'Mione was so distraught she never noticed Nixie standing in her room" she explained. Draco's face hardened as he learned Hermione's flat had been broken into and robbed.

"Take me there Nixie" he ordered as he pulled on his grey suit jacket and walked around the desk. He had only promised Hermione not to go to her flat unless there was an emergency…and in his opinion this qualified. Clearly, she'd been targeted. The question was by who? He ran a list of wanted dark wizards through his mind as he reached out for the elf. He noticed Nixie warring with herself about taking him to Granger's flat.

"But, but sir. Miss 'Mione said..." she trailed off under his glower.

"I think she'll make an exception, especially if she's inconsolable at the moment." He raised an eyebrow in challenge before the elf nodded and grasped his hand to side-along apparate them to her flat.

After they landed in the living room Draco took in the wreckage before slowly moving towards the front door. It was laying on the floor at an angle as the final hinge barely clung to the ripped frame. His grey eyes roved over the disgusting hallway on the other side. He saw nicotine stained wallpaper curling back from the edges, dirt and bugs ground into the ragged thin brown carpet, and cracks in the ceiling. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced from the hall back into her living room and noticed a sharp contrast. Looking past the mess her apartment seemed clean and modern. Using one hand he picked up the door and muttered _reparo_ under his breath to fit it back in place. Once it was sealed he locked and warded it to new comers.

Turning back to the living room he raised his wand whispering _lumos_ _maxima_ so he could see around the tiny flat. Taking a closer look, he noticed the signs of transfiguration and glamours on the walls. Waving his wand, he cast a spell to see past the magic, but not undo it, and was disgusted at what he saw. She had transfigured all of the furniture from worn and broken pieces that he was certain she'd picked from the garbage. The walls mirrored that of the hallways with similarly stained and worn carpeting. Clearly, she had _scourgified_ every inch of the flat. Waving his wand again he shook his head realizing this was what she'd been hiding from him and Harry. Nixie was nowhere to be seen so he assumed she was with Rose feeding the child ice cream. Glancing into the galley kitchen he saw the meager cabinets and a cold box standing open. He couldn't remember what they were called but knew that's where food was kept.

Quickly he crossed the few steps into the kitchen and reached to shut the door noticing only condiments inside. _Were the people who broke in here so desperate they had to take her food?_ he wondered. Then he was curious as to how much food she'd had to begin with if this is all that was left. Shaking his head, he closed the door and moved towards what he thought was the bedroom. Opening the door, he realized it was the bathroom; broken potion bottles littered the floor and sink. _Muggles,_ he thought because no wizard would leave potions like this, let alone break them and mix the contents. Shutting that door, he looked between the remaining two and saw one with a light on and the other dark. Knowing the child was eating and playing with Nixie he moved to the darkened doorway.

Hermione's door was cracked, he quietly pushed it open and saw her crumpled on the floor leaning over her bed sobbing, just as Nixie had described. His heart thundered in his chest as he moved into the room, a swirl of emotion invaded him and for the first time in a while he was angry...really angry. But he was also hurt that after all they'd shared she'd kept this from him and though he felt sympathy for her he couldn't help the anger that surfaced. He couldn't understand why she was living in this hell hole, not with her bills having been paid. Did her ex-husband know where his daughter slept each night? Did the weasel even care? She'd mentioned moving after the holidays…but how could she think of staying here until then?

Questions popped into his mind of where they were? Why couldn't she afford a better flat? How the hell did muggles get in? Did she forget to ward her house? Each question made his blood boil but as he reached her side and squatted down next to her his voice was gentle.

"Hermione are you alright?" he asked as his hand touched her trembling shoulder. She jumped at his touch and recoiled before looking up at him. Even in the semi-dark he could see her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. She looked broken and vulnerable.

"What are you doing here?" she choked out as she wiped her eyes and sat back on her heels.

"Nixie came to get me. Rose called her for ice cream and told her about her mummy crying. When she saw the wreckage and you sobbing she panicked." Hermione's eyes widened before she flushed with embarrassment and averted her gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry I missed our dinner plans. They took forever at the hospital…and then I got home and saw…and then…" she began to ramble thinking he was upset that they'd missed the new investors dinner party they were supposed to attend. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"'Mione I don't care about you missing tonight. Your kid was in the hospital and your flat's been ransacked. How could you think that I'd hold that against you?" his voice wasn't as gentle as it had been but it was cutting either. She mumbled something as she stared at the floor. Using two fingers he lifted her chin to look at him. "I don't give a damn about some dinner party. I care about you and what's happened here."

"I-I didn't mean to say you were holding it against me. I just know how important those dinner parties can be."

He shook his head and looked over her room shaking his head at the piles of clothes and drawers. "You are what's important to me Hermione" he said turning back to her before he cupped her cheek. "I want you to pack a bag for you and Rose. Both of you are coming home with me tonight. No, don't argue. I'm not letting you stay here. Maybe your friends and ex-husband don't care where you raise that little girl but this is no place for that." He stood and reached out his hand to help her up.

"Draco, I appreciate it but honestly it's not that bad. I forgot to put the wards back up before we left for the hospital. Stupid I know" she said as he raised a brow "but I was worried about Rose and what she'd done. You saw how clean and nice it looks. It was my own fault this happened. But normally..." he cut her off. Anger colored his features at how stupid she thought he was.

"Do you think I don't see the magic altering this flat?" he growled out. She clamped her mouth shut and swallowed the lump in her throat, realizing he'd already looked past her enchantments. "You must have forgotten I'm not like your friends, I look for magical concealment's and this place is a hole. There's no reason for you to live here Hermione. Not with all those damn bills paid. I'm not going to spend the next few months worrying about you or Rose getting hurt here until you find a decent place to live. You've got to be in one of the worst neighborhoods in London. No, you're coming home with me tonight and we can discuss other options tomorrow. Don't argue. Pack your bags because we're leaving in five minutes...even if I have to drag you out of here."

Hermione hung her head and nodded knowing it was useless to fight him. Not that he was wrong, she knew when she moved in here that it was a terrible neighborhood. That's why she'd never allow visitors. Ron was convinced it was because she wanted her privacy from him, and he was so conceited he never asked. Ginny had never seen the building or neighborhood when she came to visit through the floo and she was unable to see through her charms.

Draco knew now though and she knew he'd stop at nothing to have her move. It's partially why she didn't want him here. She didn't want to owe him any more than she already did, after everything he'd done she didn't want to take more from him. They'd only officially been dating for about a month…she was saving up for a new place but those things took time. She's been serious that night at dinner where she told everyone she was moving after the holidays…she just needed a little more time.

Her shoulders sagged and she began to pack her bag. There wasn't much to choose from, luckily, she had hidden the outfits from Draco in the back of her closet. She rifled through the clothes and pulled out some jeans, jumpers, a few tee's, undergarments, and grabbed her brush.

As she moved back into her room she noticed Draco stood with crossed arms glaring out of the window down into the noisy dilapidated neighborhood littered with trash and decorated with graffiti. Hearing her approach, he looked up at her, his steel grey eyes piercing her brown eyes, letting her know he was not impressed and they'd be having a long conversation soon.

"I'm ready, I just need to pack Rosie's stuff and then we can go" she said in a shaky voice. He nodded and followed her down the hall to Rose's room. He could tell that the thieves didn't take much from here, though how she could tell what her daughter's mess was verses theirs was unknown to him.

He'd seen a picture of the little girl and was incredibly nervous to meet her for the first time. If he were honest part of it was because he didn't want to see a reminder of the weasel and the relationship he'd had with Hermione. But a bigger part was afraid of what she'd think of him…and whether or not he could interact well with her. As Hermione spoke to her daughter he noted that she was gesturing to him. "Mr. Malfoy will be letting us stay with him tonight until we can sort out the flat tomorrow. Does that sound like fun to you? Having a sleep over with Nixie?"

"Really? I can sleep with Nixie?" her hazel eyes grew large and excited. Hermione turned to look at Draco.

"As long as it's okay with Mr. Malfoy" she replied.

"If Nixie wants to I don't mind" he said gently not sure if the elf would want to sleep with the four-year-old. But Nixie's ears flapped and she clapped in excitement upon hearing Rose would be coming home with them.

"Oh yes master Malfoy, Nixie would be thrilled to have a slumber party with Rosie" she smiled and started packing up all sorts of clothes, dolls, and blankets for the child. Hermione waved him over to introduce to her daughter. Nervously he approached and knelt on one knee, determined to make a good impression.

"Draco this is Rosie, Rosie this is Mr. Malfoy" Rose extended her hand to properly greet him and he bit back a laugh.

"Hi, Rosie you can call me Draco if you like" he said taking her hand and shaking it. He watched as a smile spread across her fair skinned face. She was a little paler than Hermione with a smattering of freckles, wavy auburn hair, and rich hazel eyes that seemed to spark just like her mothers with excitement. She looked more like her mother than her father and he was happy to see that her manners took after Hermione as well.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Draco, are you the man my mummy spends so much time with?" Rose asked as she peered into Draco's silver eyes.

"Yes, I am" he said with a chuckle.

"My daddy doesn't like you" she said bluntly, tilting her head to the side further assessing him. Draco glanced at Hermione unsure of how to respond without saying something he'd regret.

"Rose" Hermione said in a scolding tone "that's not a very nice thing to say."

"But daddy doesn't like him…" she said matter-of-factly as though that justified her statement. "Why doesn't he like you Mr. Draco?" she asked turning her hazel eyes towards him and catching him off guard.

"Well, that's a very long story but…" he took a breath trying to think of how to convey everything was alright. "We didn't get along in school Rose and he doesn't like the fact I'm dating your mummy now."

"Why didn't you like my daddy in school?" clearly not grasping the issue of dating.

"We liked different things and argued a lot…" he tried to explain as Hermione bit her lip, clearly, he was missing something.

"Why?" Rose asked innocently.

"Well…" Draco floundered.

"Rose that's enough questions. Your daddy and Draco do not need to get along and it's getting late. We need to get you in bed, especially after everything that's happened" Hermione interjected understanding Draco was falling into the 'Why' trap with Rose.

"Are we going to Mr. Draco's because you were crying?" Rose asked.

"Rose honey, it's been a long day. We can talk more about this tomorrow alright?" Hermione said effectively putting a stop to the incessant questions.

"Yeah kiddo, let's get going so you can have that sleep over with Nixie" Draco added. He was rewarded with a toothy grin from Rose as she vigorously nodded her head in agreement.

Hermione smiled at his interaction with her daughter before they stood to ready to leave. Her eyes were still puffy and red rimmed from the tears she shed, but she was safe and they would work out the details tomorrow. He determined he'd find out later exactly why she hadn't moved and what was holding her back. He watched as she picked up Rose and made to grab her bag. Draco beat her to it, shaking his head at her attempt to do everything herself. Nixie informed them everything was ready and took hold of Hermione's hand.

"Once you've settled Rose meet me in my room please" he whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her cheek, knowing she'd want to tuck her in. Hermione nodded before they disapparated. Draco stayed behind long enough to douse the lights, close the floo, and ward the flat.

Nixie apparated Hermione and Rose right into a guest room. It was painted a bright pink with white trim. The four-poster bed was white with matching pink covers speckled with tiny daisy's and trimmed with lace fringe. Matching white end tables and a vanity decorated the room while the large curtains were drawn back to look out over the backyard. "Miss Pansy insisted on a different theme for every guest room in the house. She is tellings master every guest liked something different and insisted on this being the pink and white room. Master Malfoy told Nixie he did not like this one but wouldn't make miss Pansy change it. He only uses this room if any of his guests have little girls. I thought Rosie would like it."

"It's perfect Nixie" Hermione said as Rosie gasped and giggled at the floral cover. "Come on Rose let's get you tucked in."

"Mummy I want to play with Nixie."

"In the morning, it's bedtime" she corrected as she handed her daughter her favorite doll.

"Nixie will tuck in the little miss. She knows how to and will love having a slumber party. In the morning we's can play with the dollies" Rose agreed and settled down allowing her mother a single kiss before turning her attention solely on Nixie.

Hermione smiled and backed out of the room to let the two settle down. Walking down the hall to the other side of the house she realized Nixie had placed her daughter as far away from their...no _his_...room as possible. She shook her head and smiled slightly before opening the door.

Draco was lounging in his black sleep pants and matching silk robe reading a book on rare potions. He looked like a sleepwear model and it took everything in Hermione not to stop and ogle him. He glanced up as she entered and smiled tentatively. "I take you got her settled?" he asked as she closed the door, his anger seemed to have sub-sided a little.

"Sort of, she insisted on not going to sleep right away but conceded when Nixie promised to play dolls first thing in the morning. I got a kiss and basically told to leave" she chuckled. Draco smiled and reached a hand for her as he placed his book on the night stand beside him. She took and curled into his lap, resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry about tonight Draco, I never meant to have you see my flat."

"I don't like you living there and no matter what you say I'm not allowing you to continue to do so. We can go tomorrow and pack up your things and bring everything here until you decide what to do. You and Rose are welcome for as long as you like. Rose seems like a great kid, especially after all the stories you've told me. I think I was still a little worried she'd be too much like her father but I'm happy to see she takes after you" he said as he stroked her hair.

"Draco..." she started.

"Don't. Just...don't" he said cutting her off with a carefully controlled tone. She could feel his anger stirring as his arms tensed around her. As if reading her mind, he knew he had no say in her living conditions, boyfriend or not, but he still argued "I wish you'd told me you were living there. I could have helped you find a new place. That neighborhood is beneath you and I will not have any witch I see living in such a hovel…especially with her young daughter" he nearly growled. "Please Hermione" he pleaded "please don't go back there."

"Draco…" she said meekly her eyes brimming with tears "I haven't had enough time to save up enough money to move yet. No…I don't want you paying for it" she said cutting him off as he opened his mouth. "I need just a few more months to have enough to move to a new flat. I promise it won't be too much longer. We've never had any issues before tonight. It's my fault, I forgot to reset the wards before heading to the hospital." Draco glowered at the wall opposite them as she spoke.

"Than stay here until your financially ready to move" he argued.

"Draco, I couldn't…"

"Why not? I have plenty of space, you'd be safe, comfortable for the holidays, and you'd have plenty of time to save some money for a new flat" he argued. "What do you have to lose?"

"You" she admitted as she sat up and looked at him. "I don't think we're ready to live together…you don't know what it's like having a kid under foot all day long Draco. I'm worried me living here could ruin everything we have…" A tear rolled down her cheek as they stared into each other's eyes. Draco sighed and cupped her cheek tenderly.

"Hermione, I'm not a man who breaks promises after he makes them. I can't have you living there, I'd go crazy worrying about you. Please" he pressed his forehead against hers "please live here, you'll be safe…and if it doesn't work you can find a new place. I'll even help you look…please Hermione" his voice was tight with concern as he pressed several kisses over her skin, murmuring a pleading word with each kiss.

"Okay Draco" she whispered, unable to resist his tempting offer "I'll move in with you" she said before he finally captured her lips and devoured her moans. The day had been long and trying; after they had frenzied passion-filled sex Hermione found herself curled beneath him in one of his favorite blue tee's fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Draco laid in bed sleeping, distantly hearing the sound of an opening door. Silence greeted him as he drifted back beneath the comforting dreamless fog. A niggling feeling dragged him back to the surface and he was jolted awake by the uncomfortable feeling of being watched.

As his silver eyes popped open he jumped at the sight of two small hazel eyes peering just over the edge of his bed, assessing him beneath their auburn locks. "Rose" he said, his voice low and raspy from sleep "what are doing?"

"Yous in bed with my mummy" she whispered as if it explained why she was watching him.

"Yes I am...what time is it?" he reached for his wand and grumbled at the time. It was just before seven and he didn't normally get up until well after nine on a Sunday.

"Why are you sleeping with mummy?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side. "Mummy told me only mummy's and daddy's sleep together...but you not my daddy..." Draco stared blankly at the inquisitive child, completely lost for words on how to explain their situation.

"That's a question to ask your mummy when she wakes up" Draco replied in a whisper, he didn't want to anger Hermione by saying the wrong thing the first day they were all together. "Aren't you still tired kiddo? I mean you had a big day yesterday...don't you want to go back to sleep?"

"No" she said rolling her eyes like it was the most ridiculous suggestion "I'm not tired...mummy always wakes up when I do and she makes me breakfast. And today is Sunday so that means we have _special_ breakfast" Rose exclaimed.

"Bloody hell" Draco mumbled as he rubbed his eyes "I take it you want me to get you breakfast?" He watched as Rose's eyes lit up and she grabbed the comforter, squeezing it tightly.

"Mummy lets me help her make breakfast, can I help you?" she said her voice becoming a loud excited whisper. "Then when we done we can bring mummy some in bed!" Draco chuckled at her enthusiasm and nodded his consent.

"Alright, but we have to be quiet...can you do that?" he whispered and she nodded.

"Can you wait for me in the hallway? I need to use the loo and I'll be right there" he asked. Rose grinned and slipped from the room as quietly as she'd entered. He jumped from the bed and found some pajama pants and a loose tee before using the loo. As he slipped from the room he noted Hermione was still sound asleep, her hair wild and unruly from the night before. He closed the door as quietly as he could before turning to Rose and holding a finger to his lips so she wouldn't start talking before they got downstairs.

"Okay" Draco started as they reached the kitchen "what kind of special breakfast does mummy like to make for Sunday? Eggs Benedict? Quiche?" he asked certain he'd need to use magic as it was the elves day off. They only worked every other Sunday unless he made a request otherwise.

"Mummy likes pancakes or French toast with sausage!" Rose said enthusiastically. Draco furrowed his brow wondering why it was considered special.

"What does she do to make them special?" he asked.

"Well, mummy mixes the batter and pours it in the pan and I gets to add the blueberries or chocolate chips! But I can't touch the pan cuz it's hot and I'll get an owie. It's a rule" she said pursing her lips and giving him a stern look as she explained everything to him.

"I take it you want pancakes" he said dryly as she giggled and nodded.

"Please Mr. Draco?" she asked kindly.

"You don't have to call me Mr. Draco...you can just call me Draco" he said as he flicked his wand and summoned the pancake mix, chocolate chips, measuring cup, bowl, and whisk. For the first time he was grateful for the lessons Nixie had given him after he graduated so he wouldn't starve every other Sunday.

"What are you doing?" Rose said indignantly, stomping her foot and placing her hands on her hips in a scolding manner that frighteningly reminded him of Hermione.

"I'm gathering the stuff to make pancakes like you wanted" he said confused by her frustration. He flicked his wand and summoned the pans and sausages too.

"Stop, stop, stop" she practically screamed "no magic! Mummy said if we use magic then the breakfast is not special!" Draco gaped at her, surely the child had to be joking, it would take for-bloody-ever to do it the muggle way.

"But..." he wasn't sure how to respond.

"No buts Mr. Draco...you said you'd help make special breakfast for mummy so that means no magic... _rules_ are _rules_ " she said sternly. Draco exhaled and pocketed his wand before moving towards the ingredients.

"Well then" he sighed before looking at Rose, her hair was disheveled much like her mothers and she was still in her night gown. "If we're going to do this the muggle way I'm going to need your help" he confessed.

"Okay, first off we needs to read the instructions before we start...it's _very_ important" he blinked at her as she gestured to the box. _Merlin, she's just like her mother_ he thought. He shook his head and picked up the box to do as she said. Everything was fairly straight forward and after he accidentally ripped the bag a little too far, flinging powder on both him and Rose, he was able to mix everything together. Before long sausage was sizzling in one pan and pancakes were browning in the other. Draco had pulled in a chair from the dining room...because _apparently_ , he wasn't allowed to use his wand to summon one...he had Rose stand on it in order to add the chocolate chips.

He watched as she carefully counted out the exact number of chocolate chips each pancake would get and how she carefully placed them evenly apart before allowing Draco to flip them. All the while she kept a running commentary about her mum, dolls, cousins, and Nixie. He noticed she didn't talk much about her father, but he let her steer the conversation and only asked questions when needed. She giggled each time he burned his fingers on the infernal pan and reminded him only to touch the handle at least twice.

"Mr. Draco, I tolds you only grab the handle" she said exasperatedly when he moved to turn the sausages with a fork, momentarily brushing his hand against the side of the pan.

"Bugger" he growled "I wasn't going to grab it...I just bumped it when I was reaching for the handle."

"You needs to pay attention! Pans are hot and you'll get bad owies if you touch them" she chastised. Draco huffed but refrained from rolling his eyes. Soft laughter rang from the doorway causing him and Rose to whip around. Hermione stood behind them, attempting to smother her laughter as she looked at their powder covered clothes.

"Mummy you sposed to be in bed" Rose cried as she jumped off the chair and rushed into her mother's arms.

"I smelled breakfast" Hermione said casually glancing at the stove top. "How did she convince you to cook?"

"She said it was Sunday and that we had to make special breakfast" he said with a shrug. "She _failed_ to mention the _no magic_ part until I'd summoned all the ingredients" he said with a pointed look at Hermione.

"Well it's our tradition" she said with a chuckle. " _Wait_ , did she wake you up?" her face turned concerned as she recalled him pajama-less the night before.

"Yes," he said kindly "she startled me. I woke up with her watching me..." he glanced at her as Rose giggled.

"He jumped mummy" she said giggling more.

"Rose..." Hermione sighed "I'm sorry Draco, she won't do it again." Her eyes were filled with worry that she'd angered him.

"It's not that big of a deal, she suggested we make you breakfast in bed and I agreed" he shrugged "we were just about finished." He turned back and removed the last two pancakes before turning to the sausages.

"Mr. Draco sounded funny when I wokes him. His voice was all" she attempted to make her own deep and raspy causing Hermione and Draco to burst out laughing. "Oh, and mummy," she started her voice back to normal "when I asked him why you was sleeping with him, he wouldn't tell me. He said I has to ask you" she said as though he'd been rude for withholding answers form her. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation. She appreciated Draco not saying something...but she hadn't considered how to explain it to Rose.

"Well...I've been dating Draco for a while now and" she was floundering for an explanation. Glancing to Draco she noticed he had his back to her and his shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. "Well, we'll be living here for a little while and seeing as mummy and Draco are in a relationship we will share a room."

"But you said only mummy and daddy's sleep together, that's why you and daddy shared a room til you divorced" she quipped. _Ugh_ Hermione thought, it was times like this she wished Rose was more oblivious like Ron.

"Well" she tried again "people in relationships share a bed too...as long as they've been together for a while" she added quickly. Rose stared at her mother for several long moments before accepting this new bit of information.

"Okay" she said before scrambling down and climbing back onto the chair.

"We're all done squirt, ready to eat?" Draco asked as he handed a plate of pancakes to Hermione before carrying the sausages into the dining room. Casually he flicked his wand and set the table before summoning some juice.

"Ugh, Mr. Draco, you not sposed..." Rose began.

"I know, I know...but I'm starving and it was faster" he explained. Rose just shook her head and knelt in her chair as Hermione readied her plate.

"What are we doing today mummy? When are we going home?" Rose asked as she took a bite of her food.

"Umm, well..." Hermione bit her lip.

"I asked your mum to move in Rose" Draco intercepted. "So, after breakfast we'll get ready for the day and you'll stay here with Nixie while your mum and I go back to the flat and pack everything up to bring here." He took a large bite of his pancakes as she stared wide eyed at him.

"But what about my room? I need my dollies" she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry I promise we won't leave anything behind" Hermione said as she brushed back a curl from her daughter's face.

"Plus, it'll give you time to talk with Nixie about what color you want your bedroom to be" Draco added.

"Draco that's not necessary, we won't be here..."

"No, I insist as long as the room is hers she can choose whatever color she wants" he said cutting her off. He had no plans on her moving out and wanted both of them comfortable. "I'll even have Nixie rearrange my closet and library to fit your stuff...don't worry you can have all your books together so they don't get mixed up with mine or lost" he said as she was about to speak.

Hermione smiled softly at Draco and nodded in agreement before turning back to their food. Surprisingly Rose was a fairly clean eater and only needed the sticky syrup and powder residue wiped from her mouth before running upstairs to get dressed. Hermione stayed behind to clean up but Draco beat her to it by flicking his wand and sending everything into the kitchen before _scourgifying_ the table. "No _magic_ remember" Hermione teased as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.

"Yeah...about that, what the squirt doesn't know won't hurt her. I'm not spending the next hour trying to clean up that mess" he retorted as Hermione laughed.

"Thank you for making breakfast with her" she said as they made their way upstairs.

"It was fun...I don't mind cooking every so often, Nixie taught me because once every other week all the elves are off on Sunday."

"Still you didn't have to...and I'm sorry about her waking you. I can't believe I didn't hear her come in" she shook her head as they reached their door.

"I didn't hear her either...honestly, it was the feeling of being watched that woke me" he admitted. "Does she always get up so bloody early on the weekend?" he asked irritably as he stripped and began dressing in jeans and heavy jumper noting it was still fairly early.

"Every single day" she chuckled as she too dressed in jeans and a jumper before pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Just wait until Christmas...you'll miss the seven am wake up."

"I think I'll have Nixie get her in the future" he mumbled as he combed his hair.

"Draco, I understand...if this it too much..."

"I was joking, I don't mind her...honest" he said looking directly into Hermione's skeptical gaze. "It'll just take some time adjusting to the early hours…and wearing pajama's" he smirked at Hermione's blush. "She's a great kid 'Mione, smart and chatty just like you" he said pulling her into his arms. "You've done wonderfully, now let's head back to your old place and pack up what's left. After that we can fix what's broken and undo the spells before informing your landlord that you've moved."

"Draco..."

"Don't, I told you last night I'm not letting you move back there. You never should have been there to begin with" he said clenching his jaw. "I understand now why only weaselette was allowed over. She probably couldn't see through your magic" he shook his head. "Don't fight me on this Hermione or I swear I'll get the Potter's as backup."

"You wouldn't..." she said in disbelief, her jaw falling open.

"I would, I won't let you live in such a hovel...especially when I have plenty of room for you here" he stopped and took a deep breath. "I'd understand if you'd rather have your own room by Rose..." he said trying to compose his face. He liked having her wrapped in his arms as he slept and hoped she wouldn't choose a different room.

"I don't want to impose..." she said as she worried her lip.

"I'd love for you to stay in here...I'm just giving you the option" he explained.

"If you're sure you don't mind, I'd rather stay here" she gestured around the room. "I mean I'm almost certain I'd end up here nearly every night to begin with" she said cheekily.

"Most definitely every night" he agreed before capturing her lips with his own in a searing kiss that promised so much more.

"You're incorrigible" she said jovially before kissing him with an equal measure of passion that had him moaning into her lips.

"Okay, we need to stop" he said reluctantly breaking away from her "we have a lot to do today." He smiled at her "Let's go pack up your stuff and get you moved in" he felt a surge of happiness at the thought of her living with him, sharing a bed, and meals. This is what he'd always hoped for, but never dreamed would become reality.

He took her hand and started leading her out of their room.

"Wait, wait, wait" Hermione said pulling him to a stop as she grasped his wrist. He turned and looked questioningly at her "Draco," she started, concern-filled eyes bored into his "I know you said last night that you were okay with this and that it wasn't too fast but I have to ask are you sure? Because it's not all pancakes and laughter...there probably won't be time to make love every night and you'll be getting the bad days with the good."

"Hermione, I understand that...I promise you this is not an inconvenience. Is it happening a little fast, yeah, but that doesn't make it a bad thing. I'd rather have to deal with your mood swings than constantly worry about you in that flat" he argued.

"Draco..." she exhaled in frustration "I'm telling you there will be times where it's smiles and laughter with Rose and then there's times where she'll throw tantrums, scream because she doesn't want to go to sleep, wake up at three in the morning to crawl in bed from a bad dream, or potential get really sick because that's what kids do.

"Not to mention always being around, reading, asking questions about everything, and begging for play time. We can't always have Nixie parenting her...I can't. I'm an active mum and though I work I also want to spend time with her, taking the good and the bad. I'm worried you're agreeing to this without fully understanding what it's like to have a child around all the time." She swallowed hard as she looked into his contemplative silver eyes.

"Hermione, I told you weeks ago I knew you were a package deal and though I haven't spent an inordinate amount of time around children I do know it's not all sugar quills and taffy. I know you're going to have bad days, but so am I. I know this may seem a little fast and I understand...but all I'm asking for is a chance. We will probably hit a few snags and even argue but that doesn't mean it won't work" he said seriously as he cupped her cheek.

"Okay Draco...we can try it" she said leaning into his hand and sighing. He smiled before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and then heading down to Rose's room where they said their goodbyes. Rose was hardly bothered by them leaving because she and Nixie were in the middle of a fashion show with the few dolls she'd brought with her. Hermione laughed and clasped Draco's hand before they disapparated to her flat.

Daylight streamed from the open windows as they appeared in her flat. With the light of day everything looked even worse than it had the night before. The pieces of her broken furniture were scattered around the floor leaving every room looking like a catastrophe. Draco watched as tears welled in Hermione's eyes, he reached out and placed a comforting hand on her should before she tilted her head to blink back the tears.

"I think I'll start packing down my room first" she said turning towards the hall. "Would you mind packing the kitchen? It shouldn't take me long to shrink my clothes and books that are in my room. I won't need any of the furniture so I'll probably leave the bed for the next tenant. After that I'll tackle the bathroom and hall closet. Once you're done with the kitchen could you move to Rose's room? I don't think anything is missing from there...again we can leave the furniture" she said with forced authority. He could tell she didn't want to stay any longer than necessary, so he nodded and made his way to the kitchen.

Draco conjured a box and began opening the doors to the few cabinets that were there. He found only a few dishes, pans, and cutlery...all of which he hoped she would donate. The state of each piece showed excessive wear and obvious magical repair. He shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh as he shrank the rickety table and chairs. With the daylight he was able to see through nearly all of her enchantments and felt a surge of anger and resentment towards the weasel. The place was a hovel and Ronald Weasley was living in an upscale flat in the heart of Diagon Alley. The absurdity of it all infuriated Draco but he held it in. Hermione was his primary concern and right now she needed him to pack everything down as quickly as possible without losing his temper over where she lived.

Sealing the box with a simple spell he banished it to one of the spare bedrooms in his house to give her time to go through later. Stepping carefully through the litter covered floor he made his way to Rose's room. As Hermione had predicted they'd only torn open the dresser and closet in search of valuable items, leaving the clothing scattered on the floor. Conjuring a second box he began summoning, shrinking, and packing all of Rose's clothing, toys, books, and bed linens before banishing it as well.

He heard Hermione in the hallways packing the few towels and linens she owned. Moving into the cramped hall he stood leaning against the door frame watching her intently. They both knew that if everything worked out and she continued to live with him all of her extras could find new homes...or the trash can, who was he to decide?

"I've finished my room, the bathroom, and the closet" she said her voice thick from crying.

"The kitchen and Rose's room are done as well" he said calmly. "I know it's hard, I'm sorry…did they take anything that can't be replaced?"

"Just my locket and earrings" she said looking down at the towels she held in her hands. "I'll check around the local pawn shops and see if I can recover them. I doubt I'll find the earrings but the locket…" she bit her lip as another tear slid down her face.

"Sweetheart" he said as he pulled her against him "I'm so sorry…I'll help you" he promised as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Just the living room then" she said as she stepped back from him a few minutes later her cheeks flushed as she continued to avoid looking him in his eyes.

"Hermione, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about. You had no idea someone would have broken in..." he tried.

"They wouldn't have if I'd taken an extra minute to ward the flat. But I was so worried about Rose that I only thought about her and not protecting..."

"Stop it...you had every right to worry about her. You shouldn't have been living in a place where you had to worry about leaving for a few hours. I won't lie to you, I'm glad you forgot...I'm even a little glad they broke in. Not that they took your stuff" he amended quickly as a stricken look crossed her face. "I'm glad because I found out and now you won't be in this hell hole for the holidays. You can be mad that I'm happy about it, but in the end you know I'm right. You know damn good and well you shouldn't have been living here. If Potter knew he'd..."

"I know exactly what he'd do! Why do you think I kept him from showing up here every other turn? It wasn't just because the flat is tiny...it's because he'd lose his head and probably beat Ronald into a bloody pulp. But then that would add fuel to the fire for Ron to strip me of Rose. Which I guarantee he's still gunning for" she was yelling at him now. "So, I'm sorry that you don't like where I chose to live, but you're the only one outside of Ron who knew about the debt...hell he didn't even know the full extent of it. But I did it to protect my daughter, I made the best of a horrid situation and did everything I could to keep from drowning. Guess what...that still didn't work" tears were cascading down her cheeks "I still had to come to you. And don't get me wrong I don't regret it, I never dreamed it would turn out the way it has...but I still failed. And now I've no idea how to begin to repay you..."

"I told you I don't want you to pay me back" he said his eyes hardening at the ludicrous idea.

"I know that's what you said but I don't feel right taking that kind of money from you...especially now since you're my boyfriend and we're living together. I doubt you'll even let me pay anything towards the bills there" he scoffed and gave her a look that clearly deemed her insane for even considering to pay him. "I've always paid my own way, it's how I was raised...so it's hard to just accept your handout and not find a way to..."

"Dammit Hermione" he growled "do you have any idea how much money I make on a daily basis? Any idea how many galleons are in my vaults? I don't just make money from business. I am in charge of everything. My mother gets a monthly allowance deposited into her personal vaults based on what I _allow_ her to have. I liquidated everything my parents owned after my father was incarcerated. The Malfoy industries, their vacation homes, and every bit of furniture they owned in that bloody manor that I didn't want. Just looking at my vaults and not my business, not only would I never need to work another day but neither would my great-great-grandchildren.

"I know that a hundred thousand seemed like a crushing debt to you and I agree it's a hell of a lot of money...but I make that much in interest nearly every day" her mouth fell open at his confession. "Sweetheart" he said in a calmer voice "I could have handed you the money and not thought twice about it, but I wanted a chance to get to know you again. I wanted a chance to get close to you and for you to give me the time of day. I knew you wouldn't take the money if I didn't offer some way for you to repay me...but I truly never cared about the damn gold" he cupped her face. "Hermione..."

"You never intended for me to pay you back? You did it just to shag me?" she questioned her eyes filling with tears.

"No!" he said vehemently "No, I swear on my magic it wasn't to get in your knickers. I..." he didn't know where to begin or how to tell her. "When you came into the store a few months ago I knew you needed something. You'd never stopped in before and we'd rarely spoken since graduation. You were still the beautiful, intelligent, bright woman I knew from school and when you told me you were divorced I knew I wanted a chance with you." He sighed "But with everything that'd happened I didn't think you'd be willing to give me a chance to show you how much I'd changed or to show you the real me. I'm sorry I took advantage but I just wanted a chance to get to know you again and see..." he swallowed "and see if you liked me too."

Hermione stood there staring into his aristocratic face, his eyes were downcast and the fear of rejection was evident in every muscle. She considered his words carefully and agreed that if he'd simply asked her out she probably would have denied him simply because the amount of stress she was under. Could she blame him for using the situation to charm her; he was a Slytherin? No, she thought. She understood his reasoning behind the decision to make a deal with her but she honestly could care less about how much money he had...she refused to accept the handout.

"Draco" she said and he closed his eyes, waiting for her to scream or walk away. "I think I understand now why you did what you did, and I can't be angry because without the deal I don't know if I'd have ever given _any_ other man a chance. With everything I've been through I didn't think it would get any easier." She exhaled slowly before meeting his worried gaze "I still refuse to take your money...no you don't get to fight me on this. I'm not some petty woman who wants to be with you because of your money..."

"I know that Hermione but..."

"No, I get that you won't take galleons as repayment, but I refuse to be indebted to you as long as we are together. I'll think of some way to repay you..." she pulled his face close to hers "and you won't fight me on it. Okay?"

"Hermione..." he tried to argue.

"Draco so help me either you let me repay you or I'll move back in here and...and get a second job to work until I pay you back. I'll refuse to be with you until I've done so too" she threatened. His eyes went wide and she noted a slight trace of fear that she'd follow through with it.

"Fine" he growled out "we can think of another way" he clenched his jaw. He didn't like being backed into a corner but he refused to let her move back here...and he honestly wasn't sure he'd survive if she left him.

"Thank you" she said before pressing her lips to his in a hard, demanding kiss. Growling in frustration he gripped her hips and pushed her up against the nearest wall.

"Hermione" he said pulling back and resting his forehead against hers before looking deep into her eyes. "I'll let you repay me for the hundred and seventeen thousand galleons, but not for anything else. Do you understand me? I refuse to let you pay anything while we share my home and I refuse for you to repay me for the clothes. You're my witch and I meant what I said...I take care of what's _mine_ " she sighed and nodded before capturing his lips once more. She didn't want to fight with him over the trivial bills, but this needed to be as equal as possible. And she didn't feel right being in his debt...now or ever.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, we really should finish the living room and remove the enchantments from the walls" Hermione said breathily.

Draco nodded and kissed her swiftly before pulling back and heading into the living room. Between the two of them they were able to fix nearly everything and undo the charms on the walls. Hermione ignored the scowl upon his face as he took in the dilapidated walls and peeling wall paper.

The hardwood floors disappeared beneath his feet and left a stained threadbare carpet that she'd clearly attempted to clean one too many times.

Draco clenched his jaw to keep from discussing the state of the apartment further.

"Would you mind packing up the VHS's, books, lamps, and photographs? I'm going to remove the spells from the other rooms" she asked as she moved towards the kitchen.

"What's a VHS?" he asked with his brows furrowed.

"They're movies...ummm…moving pictures that..." she tried to explain.

"I know what a movie is, Blaise took me to one last year. I didn't know they came in such small boxes though. I thought you had to go to one of those uncomfortable theater places to see them" he said as he picked up a few and began reading their descriptions.

"Well after they're out of theaters you can buy them on VHS or now DVD...but these won't work now" she said sliding her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"Why not? Are they broken?" he asked earnestly.

"No, the thieves took my tv and VHS player, you need both to watch these from home" she explained.

"Then we'll buy new ones" he stated plainly as he read the back of another tape.

"Draco, we don't have to, tv's are expen..." she stopped at the quirk of his brow realizing her mistake. "Fine we can buy them some time."

"We can go when we're done here. I'd like to see this _'Braveheart'_ movie, it looks rather entertaining." Hermione snorted at his selection and shook her head before turning back to the kitchen and removing the magic she'd been living with for just over a year.

When she finished removing the various charms, exposing the seedy underlining of her flat she made her way back to Draco. He'd just finished packing the last of her photographs and banished the box. She asked him where to send the others but instead of explaining he went to her room and banished them with a single flick of his wand. The apartment was back to its original hideous state and Draco wanted nothing more than to leave right then, but Hermione explained she had to stop in at the office and turn over her keys.

Together they made their way through the seedy hallways littered with garbage and dead bugs; walking down several flights of stairs until they reached the front office. Hermione explained she was moving and had left furniture for the next tenant. Draco attempted to stay silent while she wrapped up her paperwork but naturally got involved when the manager tried to charge Hermione for a multitude of tiny infractions. He saw red when they tried to charge her to clean and paint the flat, as well as to replace any broken items. When they indicated they'd charge her to leave the furniture behind he lost his temper and began arguing with the beady eyed manager. With the threat of sending in a health and building inspector she no longer owed anything but this month's rent, which Draco happily paid before whisking her out the front door.

Without pausing he pulled her around the corner to a thankfully deserted alley with graffiti covered walls, broken furniture, trash, and a smell neither wished to identify. "And you think you were safe here" he growled having caught sight of a few drug peddlers down the street. Her face was a brilliant shade of red as he pulled her tightly to his chest "You're going to have to guide us to the closest telly store" he said just before feeling the tug of apparition.

Once they reached the electronics store Hermione tried to convince him to purchase a standard box telly with a simple VHS player but Draco refused to listen to her. Instead he asked a salesman and bought one of the largest flat-screens they offered with a mixed DVD and VHS player. The salesman explained flat-screens were still relatively new to the market but they were a better quality than the tube telly's. Draco thanked the salesman after his purchase and led Hermione out of the store. Once they were safely concealed in a darkened alley they shrunk his purchases and apparated the pair of them home.

After they arrived back at Draco's, Hermione headed to the guest room he'd banished everything to and began unpacking Rose's things. He'd followed her up the stairs and showed her the room across from Rose's, suggesting they turn it into a toy room so she could keep the more precious items safe in her bedroom when other children came to play. She reluctantly agreed and together they spent the early hours of the afternoon rearranging and unpacking her things. She was surprised when he insisted she decorate the house with her photographs and not pack them away.

Much to Draco's displeasure she refused to get rid of her household items and insisted on packing them away until they knew whether or not this arrangement would work out. After consolidating everything to a single box she placed it in the bottom back corner of their closet for safe keeping and made her way downstairs to make dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

The first week living together seemed smoother than either had anticipated with only a few tears from Rose because she didn't want to sleep without Nixie…well really, she didn't want to sleep at all. Draco had decided to set up the telly and video player in the front living room above the mantel and fell in love with watching movies from the comfort of his couch. As Halloween rolled around, the three of them piled onto the couch with a variety of treats and watched "It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown" with Rose and "Hocus Pocus" after she was tucked in bed. Hermione had to pause the movie multiple times, stifling her laughter all the while, to remind Draco it was just a movie as he was frustrated with the inaccuracies and depictions of the witches.

As Saturday rolled around Draco informed Hermione he'd invited Harry, Ginny, George, Angelina, and the kids over for dinner. She was initially shocked at the news but then became excited about showing her friends the house and grounds, if not a little nervous. Since it was early November Hermione headed onto the patio in her jeans and burgundy jumper to turn on the tower heaters Draco had purchased. They were spelled to create a comfortable environment in nearly any weather.

George and Angelina arrived shortly after Harry and Ginny with a fine bottle of Firewhisky and Fred squealing to spend time with his cousins. As the children hugged and laughed before running into the living room to watch the telly, Draco and Hermione greeted everyone and gave them a small tour of the house. Hermione was extremely nervous and unsure how to broach the subject of their new living arrangements. George whistled at the size of the library and told Draco he could have won Hermione over years ago if he'd shown her this, earning him a slap on the shoulder from the feisty brunette.

After showing them the backyard, they gathered the kids and moved into the dining room for dinner. Draco sat at the head of the table with Hermione to his right, George (being the oldest) was offered the other end of the table with Angie sitting next to him as the rest took seats around them. Hermione waved her wand and transfigured the children's chairs to be taller so each child could comfortably sit at the table but not fall to the floor. Draco and George were discussing business as Nixie and Fin served drinks and salad.

"So, you've finally hired a few collectors? When do you think they'll have some of the ingredients we discussed?" George politely asked Draco, with a hint of excitement. He was ready to break the contract with the third-party collectors and had patiently waited for Draco to hire his personal collectors and train them up a bit.

"Soon, the three I've hired are finally ready for field training. Next week they should be able to work independently as long as the level of quality I expect is maintained. If you like we can finish signing the contract next week and start sending shipments to you the following Monday" Draco responded as the children laughed about Fred putting lettuce on his head.

"Sounds good to me, just send me an owl when you're ready and we can get everything signed" George remarked.

"Fred stop playing with your food at the table" Angelina chastised "we're guests and that's not very nice."

"But it's funny aunt Angie" James said as Fred removed the carrot from his nose.

"No, it's not James" Ginny cut in "we don't allow you to do that at home so don't encourage Fred to do that here." Harry nodded in agreement with his wife as the kids sighed.

"You three can play after dinner" Hermione supplied, bringing back the smiles to their faces as the salads were removed and replaced with roast, potatoes, and steamed vegetables. The children smiled and went back to eating and talking about the movie they'd been watching. Hermione nibbled lightly on her food listening to Harry talk about his current case and Ginny discuss how her latest game with the Harpies went.

Draco could feel Hermione's nerves about discussing their living arrangements with her friends...well family really...so he placed a reassuring hand upon hers, smiling at her when their eyes met. He wasn't sure how everyone would react, especially since it was dependent on how much information she chose to divulge to them. Smiling, he looked over at the children and watched as Rose attempted to eat properly and take small bites, as her mother taught her, while James and Fred seemed to be in competition as to who could finish first. Draco shook his head in attempt to suppress a chuckle at the typical boy behavior.

"James Sirius, if you do not slow down this minute you will not be having any dessert" Ginny snapped at her son who stopped mid bite with roast hanging from his mouth. Dropping the food back onto his plate, he used his sleeve to wipe his face and attempted to take a smaller bite as instructed. Rose wrinkled her nose at his actions.

"James you not sposed to use you sleeve. That's what napkins are for" Rose complained as he rolled his eyes. Obviously, he was used to Rose bossing him around while he usually ignored her.

"Shut up Rose" Fred said as he began inhaling his food once more.

"Young man that's no way to speak to a young lady, apologize" George quipped as he flicked his wand and vanished the large piece of meat his son was loudly chewing on.

"But Da! Rosie's always telling me what to do! I shouldn't have to listen to her...she's younger than me and a _girl_!" he argued before snapping his mouth shut from the glower of his mother and father.

"Freddie you will cease your actions and apologize or not only will you miss out on dessert but you'll also be stuck to that chair until you do so. Meaning no play time..." George threatened his son. Draco bit back a bout of laughter upon seeing the kids horrified expression. They all knew Rose took after Hermione and as children they too had fought tooth and nail over her bossy personality. As if sensing his thoughts Hermione pursed her lips and gave him a pointed stare clearly telling him to _shut it_.

"Sorry Rosie" Fred ground out after thinking over his father's ultimatum.

"It's okay Fred, we can play in my toy room after dinner" Rose said nonchalantly. Hermione and Draco instantly froze as the rest of the adults did a double take.

"You have a toy room?" Fred asked.

"Here?" James added with wide excited eyes.

"Oh yes, mummy and Draco set it up last weekend across from my room. I'm not sposed to has other people in my room so my special dollies won't get hurt, but all my other toys are in the other room. Nixie and mummy play with me all the time. Even Draco has helped me change my dollies" she said enthusiastically, completely unaware she'd said something wrong.

"Why do you have a room here?" Harry asked Rose, noting Hermione's wide eyes and pale face at having been outed. Draco leaned forward, covering his face in one hand, his eyes closed and his jaw set as he listened to Rose spill the beans.

"Cuz we live here now uncle Harry, mummy shares with Draco and I has two rooms! Draco said I could choose which ever one I want, but I liked the pink and white room...it has flowers and _pink_ EVERYWHERE" she practically squealed. Harry, Ginny, George, and Angelina looked shell shocked as Hermione flushed with embarrassment.

"When did you move in" Harry asked, clearly aware that Hermione wasn't about to interject as she sat motionless next to Draco.

"Last week after I got backs from Mungos" Rose said taking a few more bites, unaware of the tension in the room.

"You were at Saint Mungo's?" Ginny asked. "Why? What happened?"

"You moved in because you went to the hospital?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I was bad" she said staring at her food, shame etched into her face. "I tooks mummy's wand and it made my face all funny...I didn't mean to but mummy had to takes me to Mungo's to get fixed."

"I tooked my mummy's wand before. It's funny to see it spark" Fred interjected.

"Magic is always fun" James squealed.

"No its not! It hurt and mummy was very upset with me" Rose cried.

"Okay, okay we agree you kids shouldn't be touching our wands" George said cutting off an argument.

"Why don't you kids go and play" Hermione cut in, noticing the pointed looks, silently demanding an explanation. All three children dropped their forks as she transfigured their chairs back to normal before they scrambled down. They made their way out the door, before Rose paused to give Hermione a big hug as Harry started.

"Before we get to the point as to why we weren't notified of Rose being in the hospital, how about you explain why you're living here."

"Because the bad men came to our house and tooks and brokes our stuff uncle Harry" Rose said. "Draco didn't like our flat and said we has to live here so we are safe."

"Rose honey, go play" Hermione said clearly irritated with how much information her child unknowingly spouted off.

"Hermione" Harry growled in a tone she recognized as his _stop delaying and explain_ voice. Draco squeezed her hand to show support as she swallowed.

"Look, before she starts I want you to know she has the choice to stay or go at any time. I am not holding her against her will. We agreed to give this a chance before she considers moving after the holidays" Draco said as he pushed his plate away.

"First of all, I want to know why Rose was in the hospital and nobody bothered to bloody well tell me" George growled, his eyes flashing in irritation.

"Rose was telling the truth" Hermione began, her shoulders sagging. "Last weekend after we'd baked cookies I was cleaning up and she was playing in the living room. Next thing I know she's roaring like a lion and sprouting hair all over her face. She'd snuck into the kitchen and grabbed my wand from the table while my back was turned. Every time she'd try to speak her nose would morph into another animal and those sounds would be all I could hear. I couldn't undo it, so I had to take her to Saint Mungo's."

"Why didn't you call us?" Ginny asked, slightly put out.

"I did. I floo'd you, Harry, and Ron at home and work...no one answered. Finally, I gave up and sent a patronus to Ron just before the medi-witch took us back. I had Nixie tell Draco what happened and it took the healers nearly three hours to fix Rose" Hermione supplied.

"We must have been at the grocer when you called. So, Draco waited with you? How did Ron handle that?" Ginny asked, clearly irritated that she hadn't been there.

"No, I wasn't sure if Ron would show or not and I didn't want to deal with a row right then so I asked Draco not to come..." she said as she blushed and averted her gaze.

"That's understandable. I bet Ron was worried sick about her" Harry said.

"I don't think he was" Hermione sighed, she hadn't wanted to out her ex-husband...there was a large enough wedge between them as it was.

"Of course he would have been, I understand he probably kept a stoic face while there...but he would be fretting inside" Ginny said.

"She doesn't think so because he never showed" Draco said acidly.

"What?" George growled.

"He never showed, and as far as I can tell he only sent a letter asking if Rose was alright...that he'd been _busy_ " Draco said with a clenched jaw.

"You mean to tell me he hasn't even tried to stop by to check in on his daughter?" Ginny asked, her eyes flashing. At the look of shame on Hermione's face and the frown upon Draco's she had all the answers she needed, "That prat!"

"I think we are all in agreement about that Gin, and to be honest I'm not surprised at his behavior given his recent track record. However, I'd like to hear more about the bad men that broke into her flat and exactly why 'Mione's moved in with Malfoy" Harry said in a clipped Auror tone that left no room for argument.

Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment again and looked down at the table. Draco grasped her hand and moved closer to her, in an effort to protect her from her friend's harsh judgments. He knew this was the part of the evening she'd been terrified to reach and now she was under fire from the inquisition as all four sets of eyes bored into her.

"After Hermione got back to her flat from St. Mungo's she found it in complete disarray. They'd stolen her telly, video player, jewelry..." he sighed as tears sprang to her eyes before he placed a kiss to her temple. "Sweetheart they have a right to know."

"I know" she said with a sniffle "I broke down crying and Rose called for Nixie...who freaked out and left for Draco. He was worried for our safety so we moved in here while I save up for a new flat. I'll probably move after the holidays..."

"But I told her if she wants to move before then I'd help her find a new place..." Draco cut in "though she's welcome to stay as long as she likes.

"And I told you I'm not taking any of your galleons. You may be my boyfriend and one of the richest wizards in London, but I won't take your handouts" she bit back.

"I know dear" he said with a smirk as she slapped his arm.

"I'm sorry but let me get this straight" Ginny started as everyone else seemed to digest what Hermione had said. "You were at the hospital for hours and during that time your _nice_ flat was broken into and robbed...even though you have magical wards up for protection? Does anyone else see a problem with this?"

"I forgot to put them back up" Hermione said as a blush stained her cheeks. "The wards...Rose and I'd gone shopping and after we got back I didn't erect them. When she had an elephant's trunk as a nose I panicked and took to the hospital without thinking twice over the security of my flat."

"Okay fine...but still you lived in a nice neighborhood what were the chances of someone breaking in and doing that much damage while you were gone? Without magical assistance?" Every eye was on her with varying degrees of confusion.

"What are you getting at Gin?" Harry asked, a warning tone in his voice.

"Well..." she swallowed before steeling her resolve. "I think it's pretty coincidental that Draco knows she's out of her flat and when she gets back the whole place is wrecked...he just happens to be the most concerned party and convinces her to move in with him. I mean he seems to get a great deal out of this..."

"You can't be serious" George snapped his eyes narrowed on his sister. "You're accusing Malfoy of wrecking her place to get her to move in with him? Have you completely lost it sis?"

"Gin" Harry growled before he was cut off by Hermione.

"How dare you accuse him! Draco would never do something like that" Hermione said as Draco's mouth set into a grim line. "He didn't even know where I lived...no one did! Nixie had to get him and bring him there because he didn't know where to go!"

"That you know of 'Mione! Don't get me wrong I'd like to think otherwise but why else would your flat have been broken into? Ron is banned outside of floo calls and..."

"No one outside of you has ever stepped foot in my flat...well until we moved me here" she amended, her blood pressure rising at her friend's prejudice. Draco's hand rubbed her back as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Then why was it broken into...what are the chances of someone stumbling onto your unwarded flat? I mean your neighbors would have noticed or said something if they busted down the door" Ginny spat.

"No, they wouldn't have because it's a normal occurrence in that place!" Hermione yelled without thinking.

"'Mione what'd you mean its normal? Where the bloody hell were you living if people were consistently burgled?" George asked sternly.

"You forget 'Mione, I grew up in the muggle world too and I know burglaries aren't something done often in nicer neighborhoods...what aren't you telling us? Is this why you'd never let me over?" Harry asked, a flash of suspicion playing in his eyes. Hermione's eyes had gone wide and she'd lost the remaining color in her face as she stared at them. She knew she no longer could keep it a secret...not without Draco becoming a suspect.

"I..." she paused to swallow, taking a chance to glance at Draco who sat resolutely by her side. His silence told her it was up to her to tell them, but he wasn't going anywhere. "I wasn't living in a nice neighborhood. My flat was small and in a run-down part of town..." she admitted.

"Hermione, I've _seen_ your flat...it might have been small but it was very nice and clean" Draco snorted at Ginny's statement, earning a glare from the red-haired witch.

"That's what I wanted you to see..." Hermione said in a hushed tone as Angie's and Harry's eyes went wide, George closed his and pinched the bridge of his nose, and Ginny narrowed her own.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" she snapped.

"You can't see through glamours" Harry answered for Hermione. "She knew you couldn't which is why Malfoy and I in particular were banned. Am I right?" Hermione nodded as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "What kind of hell hole were you living in?" he asked tersely.

"It doesn't matter" Draco interjected "she won't be going back" Hermione stood and fled the room claiming a need to freshen up as tears fell fast and hard down her cheeks.

"How bad Malfoy?" Harry snapped his green eyes flashing in warning as Draco pursed his lips, clearly warring with himself as to what they should know.

"Looking past the destruction and charms you could see peeling wallpaper, stained carpets, broken furniture" Draco sighed "the hallway was disgusting and you could see drug peddlers and graffitied walls from the windows..."

"I never saw any of that when I was there" Ginny said irritably.

"Her spell work was immaculate and she probably always had the curtains drawn. But I promise you it was all there, every last disgusting detail" Draco growled.

"But she said there was a park…and shopping...and..."

"There was a park weaselette, a rundown rusted trashy park across the street littered with drug peddlers" Draco said with a tone of aggravation.

"Why was she living there? Why not have one of us help her?" George asked as Harry rubbed his temples.

"Oh, I don't maybe because her ex left her high and dry with a mountain of medical bills, maybe because none of you bothered to come around much after the divorce, maybe she didn't tell you because she was too embarrassed...it doesn't matter anymore she's not going back there. I brought her here to keep her safe and if she wishes to find something else I'll make sure it's a nice place in a neighborhood where she can let her kid walk out the front door." Draco seethed at their sheer ignorance and found a slight amount of glee in watching them comprehend what he'd said. Each wearing a look of shame at the distance they'd placed between themselves and Hermione.

"The kids are having fun playing...Nixie took them ice cream" Hermione said walking back into the room, her face devoid of signs that she'd been crying.

"Hermione..." Harry started "why didn't you tell me? I could have..."

"No Harry" she said cutting him off "you couldn't have done anything. Ron would have come after Rose if he thought I couldn't financially take care of her, so I did what I had to in order to survive. Things are better now and I'm happier than I've been in years. I like being here with Draco...and I promise I won't go back to a flat like that. I just needed time to save some money for a new place."

"You're welcome here as long as you like" Draco whispered as he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Blimey 'Mione" George breathed "you should have known you could have come to us...but…I-I understand why you didn't. I'm sorry it took you so long to get out from under the bills Ron left you with. I assume that's why you were able to start saving for a new place. I'm glad you were able to pull yourself back from the brink by living frugal for the past year...though I wish you'd have just talked to us." Hermione flushed and forced a small smile before nodding to George.

"It wasn't easy...but tough choices rarely are" she offered.

"We didn't mean to make you feel like you couldn't come to us" Ginny said quietly as Harry assessed his best friend and the look she'd shared with Draco. Neither realized that Harry suspected there to be more than they let on about the bills but he kept his mouth shut as they decided to move the conversation out onto the warmed patio.

"Malfoy" Harry said as everyone stood from the table " how about you and I grab some glasses and the bottle of Firewhisky George brought." Everyone else figured this would be a _big brother_ chat and decided to make their way into the front room.

"What do you really want Potter?" Draco asked as he made his way into the kitchen, closely followed by Harry.

Harry turned, flicking his wand he warded the room and threw up a silencing spell before turning back to Draco who was glowering at him. "If this is some sort of 'don't hurt her' speech you can save it. I don't plan on hurting Hermione now or in the future. I just wanted her safe, and..." Draco began.

"I'm not here about that. Don't think I didn't catch the interaction between you and Hermione. You let it slip about the bills and I bet she hasn't really gotten out from under them. So, I'd like for you to get a hold of them for me...I can take care of it and she won't have to stay here any longer than she likes" Harry stated.

"Already taken care of" Draco smirked and to keep him from tracing it back to the deal he added "after all, I had helped her clean out her flat and pack everything down" he left the implication hanging in the air.

"Ah there is the Slytherin side I remember" Harry chuckled. "If you like I can reimburse you...you shouldn't..."

"Potter" Draco said coldly "unlike your prat of a brother-in-law I take care of the witch I'm with. Hermione is _my_ witch, I'll not leave it up to others to take care of her." There was a finality in his tone indicating how resolute he was in his declaration and after a few tense moments Harry nodded. "As is it, Hermione just found out today I paid them and it caused a bit of an argument, but I refuse to hold her back because the weasel didn't do his job while they were married. She deserves better than that and as long as she's with me I'll spend every day reminding her how much she's worth" Draco said his eyes flashing in anger at Potter's audacity in assuming he'd let her wallow in debt so she couldn't move out.

"Tell me the truth Malfoy...how bad was it really?" Harry asked after a quiet moment.

"How much do you know about their divorce?" Draco asked after a few contemplative moments.

"I know they argued a lot and that Ron cheated on her for nearly a year before they finally split" Harry responded.

"That's a lot of it" Draco agreed "but another part was that Weasley refused to help her pay for her mother's medical costs because she wouldn't quit her job."

"What? He wouldn't..." Harry admonished.

"He did. He told her if she was going to work then she could support herself and her mum while he split the house bills with her. He punished her for wanting to work...hell he showed up to my office and gave me a speech about how she's nothing but a money monger chasing other people's galleons and that since she wouldn't be a proper witch he let her go. Even went as far to claim that he purposefully fought her in court so he only had to cover Rose's schooling and nothing else" Draco said angrily.

"He said she was a what?!" Harry said his voice rising.

"Relax Potter, I didn't believe him and I informed him that if she'd only been after his money she could have taken half of everything per wizarding law. But all she wanted was her kid and him gone...he kept the house and everything in it outside of their personal items" Draco informed him.

"I had no idea he did that...she refused to come around during the divorce and between her hours at work and time taking care of her family we never saw her. Ron said it was all amicable and she was taking her stuff and the majority custody of Rose. Which we thought was for the best..." he trailed off. "Why didn't she tell me what was happening?"

"She thought you had chosen Weasley...you can't blame her either" Draco said effectively cutting off Harry's denial. "Looking back at your track record and how busy your lives had become, you always chose the weasel and his family."

"That's not true..." Harry argued.

"Really? Outside of your fit with the red-head in fourth year whenever something went wrong at school you always had his back. Hell, when he was a complete prat to her by dating that Lavender woman you still defended him. Whenever she needed your help with her mum or Rose, you were working or spending time with the Weasley's. She took a backseat in your life so she stopped reaching out when she needed help. She was drowning and not a damn one of you helped her. Hell, Weasley practically laughed in her face" Draco spat.

"I never meant for that to happen. She always made it sound like they were fine and yeah a few times we couldn't make it but that didn't mean we stopped caring for her" Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Bloody hell I never meant to make her feel that way."

"I know" Draco said. "I also know you apologized and are trying to be here for her now, but the damage is already done."

"You mean because of where she chose to live?" Harry asked, needing clarification.

"Yes, and that she no longer trusted anyone. She'd layered thick magic on the walls and floor of that flat to make it presentable, hiding behind Ginny's inabilities to keep you all placated. She lived there so she could work on paying back the medical debts and still have her daughter. Your best mate let his wife drown in debt and live in a shitty flat with their daughter so he could live the high life from being a famous Quidditch player."

"Which is why you moved her in here…" Harry sighed.

"She's not a prisoner, I meant what I said about helping her find a flat" he paused as they assessed one another. "She said she'll move out after the holidays" Draco said quietly, looking down at the bottle in his hands.

"You don't plan for that to happen though, do you?" Harry asked.

"Not if I can help it" Draco admitted "she's the best thing that's ever happened to me..."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Draco quirked a brow.

"That you love her" Harry's green eyes flashed as he stared into Draco's silver orbs.

"I don't..."

"Save it, I know how you feel and I'm betting it's been that way since your eighth year. But she was with Ron and you didn't want to ruin that when you didn't think she'd return your feelings...am I right?" Harry asked as Draco averted his eyes. He thought the black-haired prat had figured it out but he never thought he'd confront him about it.

"Maybe...but that doesn't matter now" Draco said quietly. "I've finally got a chance with her and I refuse to scare her off by telling her... _everything_."

"Or maybe it'll bring you closer" Harry countered.

"I'll tell her someday...but not right now. It's too soon and with everything else happening rather quickly I don't need to worry her...or make her think she should reciprocate them if she doesn't" the fear of rejection was evident in his eyes so Harry stopped pushing.

"Come on, the other's will be looking for us if we don't head back out there" Harry supplied grabbing up the Firewhisky after removing the spells and heading towards the living room. They left the kitchen and made their way to the patio where everyone else was laughing and talking around the blazing firepit, with marshmallows browning on the end of a few sticks. Harry and Draco poured and passed around the whisky before joining their other halves on the reclining patio furniture and join the conversation about plans for the upcoming holiday season.

* * *

A few hours later everyone said their goodbyes and agreed to get together more often. Draco and Harry shook hands amiably while Ginny blushed furiously and apologized for accusing him of breaking into Hermione's flat. He politely accepted her apology before sending them on their way with sleepy children in tow. Hermione smiled and informed him she was going to bathe Rose before getting her settled for the night. He kissed her gently on her forehead and said he'd be up in a little while after he finished some paperwork for the apothecary.

The words on the contracts in front of him were beginning to blur when the sound of his office door opened. Draco looked up as Hermione hovered in the doorway dressed in a tee she must have filched from his dresser with her hair falling around her shoulders. A smile slowly stretched across his face as he raked his eyes over her body.

"Draco, are you coming to bed?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, I was just trying to finish these…I won't be too much longer" he said tearing his eyes away from her to glance back at the files on his desk.

"But…Draco it's after one. Can't they wait until Monday?" she asked irritably, crossing her arms.

"I didn't realize it was that late" he admitted looking down at his watch in disbelief. "I really need to finish these though…they've been hanging over my head the last few days and if I don't get through them…" he was cut off as she sat on top of the paperwork in front of him. "Hermione" he breathed as her shirt rode up and barely covered her hips. His hands itched to touch her though he knew she was trying to entice him into going to bed.

"Forget the paperwork Draco" she said, biting her lip with half lidded eyes. He didn't need much encouragement as he ran his hands up her smooth thighs.

"You're a bad influence" he murmured before pressing a kiss to her knee and trailing his lips up the inside of her thigh. Hermione moaned as he nosed the hem of her shirt up to press a chaste kiss over her mound. Growling at the sound of her moans and the feel of her fingers in his hair he gripped her hips and roughly pulled her to the edge of his desk thankful she'd forgone knickers. His darkened grey eyes flickered up to her lust filled gaze as he hooked both of her legs over his shoulders, causing her to fall back onto her elbows.

"Draco" she grouched before gasping as his tongue ran down her slick core. Her eyes fluttered closed as he worked his tongue, flicking it over her swollen clit and down to her center. Her breath hitched as his fingers dug into her hips and she pushed the items behind her head to the floor before laying back to enjoy the way his tongue felt working in and out of her. "Oh gods" she moaned as he slid two fingers into her and suckled her pearl.

Draco hummed against her, drawing her closer to the edge with each pump of his fingers and flick of his tongue. Before long he could feel her inner walls flutter as she reached the cusp of completion. When he felt them pulse once more he withdrew from her and stood abruptly, startling her at the sudden loss of pleasure and stability from her legs wrapping around his head. "Don't worry sweetheart" he said chuckling as he swiftly undid his pants, freeing his hardened erection. "I just want to _feel_ you come apart" he breathed before aligning himself with her center, wrapping her legs around his waist, and thrusting deep into her silk heat.

Hermione's breath left her momentarily as he started pumping in and out of her, bracing his hands on the desk. Her hands gripped his arms as the pressure coiled between her loins. His hands moved to her hips as he roughly thrust into her over and over, driving both of them to edge. Her warm brown eyes locked with his steel grey as she shuddered beneath him and fell over the precipice, screaming out his name as her nails left half-moon indentations on his arms. Draco rode out her orgasm as long as he could before he growled and thrust once more, deep into her sheath and emptied his seed, his fingers holding her hips flush to his.

The blonde-haired wizard fell back into his chair, trying to catch his breath as Hermione propped herself up on her elbows. She giggled at his rapidly rising and falling chest, noticing that they both were still fully clothed. "What's so funny?" he asked, quirking a brow at her.

"I just noticed neither of us bothered to get undressed" she said giggling as he pulled her onto his lap, sending more papers scattering to the floor.

"I've told you how tempting you look in my shirts" he said as he hungrily kissed her. "You're so fucking beautiful 'Mione" he said in between pressing adoring kisses down her neck.

"Draco…" she said breathily as her skin tingled under his touch.

"Let's go upstairs" he murmured into her neck as he lifted her and carried her to the office door.

"Your papers" she said, gesturing to his desk where everything was in disarray.

"Forget the sodding paperwork" he growled before carrying her from the office up to their room "there's something else that needs my full attention…it might even take several hours." She smiled at him before she trailed her lips over his neck.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

As Monday rolled around Hermione found herself answering several memos for the department, scheduling various appointments for Mr. Travers and denying others. She heard her boss's door open and looked up expectantly. His pale complexion made her wonder if he was ill as he stepped over to her desk. "Ms. Granger" he began before swallowing hard.

"Mr. Travers" she replied with a slightly furrowed brow. She could tell he was nervous as she attempted to patiently wait for him to speak as she didn't want to be rude in telling him to _spit it out_.

"I looked over your recent proposal" he cleared his throat and stared at the document before him. "Well...y-you see here" he cleared his throat again and pulled at the collar of his robes "I c-can't present this to the Wizengamot. It's...well it's…it's just too progressive and..." his eyes darted around her desk avoiding her darkened gaze and the frown marring her face.

"I don't understand I scaled this back and I took out several other ideas pertaining to the werewolves. The research is all there..." she argued, her face flushing in anger at being denied, _again_. Maybe she should have taken Draco up on his offer to review her submissions. She exhaled in frustration as he handed back her proposal.

"It doesn't matter how much evidence you provide they will not pass something like this; equal pay, three days off a month, free wolfsbane! You're supposed to be bright" he snapped, clearly irritated at having to explain himself. The look of surprise and horror on Hermione's face seemed to remind him of who he was speaking to "I mean..." he sighed "I didn't mean that, I just meant that you need to consider your audience. The Wizengamot is comprised of some of the oldest members in Wizarding London and they will not give werewolves these kinds privileges." His face was flushed red as he finally met her eyes "Either redo it or find a new cause Miss Granger" with that he turned and fled into his office, the door banging closed behind him.

Hermione's grip upon the proposal wrinkled the document and she had to concentrate on breathing, _one, two, three, four…_ to keep from losing her temper. The thought of never passing a proposal seemed like failure and _that_ was something she wasn't use to, she knew she needed to see Draco and finally give him the chance to review her ideas. It was just hard for her to let others dictate her work and potentially scrap her ideas. Though she wasn't high up within the ministry, or this particular department, she still took pride in her work and truly wanted to help half-breeds and magical creatures.

Gathering her grey pea coat, she slipped her arms into the warm sleeves before snatching the proposal off her desk and storming out of the office. "Penelope, please tell Mr. Travers that I'll be out for the rest of the day" she snapped at the young girl behind the desk near her office. The blonde nodded her head and watched as Hermione left, slamming the department door behind her.

Reaching the ministry atrium, she griped her wand and disapparated to the doorstep of Draco's apothecary. Pushing the large door open she stepped inside with purpose and brushed passed the mid-day shoppers "Ben is Draco in his office?" she snapped. The young man took note of her irritated mood and simply nodded, refusing to get in the way of such a powerful witch. Hermione strode angrily to the office door and only took one deep breath before stepping inside.

Draco's head snapped up at the sound of the door being opened with force and Hermione watched as irritation turned to confusion when his eyes landed on her. As her eyes raked over his body she noticed his normally coiffed platinum blonde hair was disheveled and his shoulders were hunched in defeat or aggravation…she wasn't quite sure. Her own anger and frustration were momentarily forgotten as she closed the door and the distance between them.

"What's wrong?" they asked each other at the same time, causing Hermione to chuckle and Draco to smile.

"You first" Hermione said before Draco could speak, causing him to sigh and run his fingers through his hair.

"I had to fire two of my potioneers today. I caught them stealing ingredients, not to mention several vials of the more expensive potions have mysteriously vanished" he exhaled sharply. "'Mione I'm so sorry but I'm gonna have to work late to keep up with the inventory until I hire at least one other brewer, though I really need two. I hate having to fire people _especially_ when I have to involve the Aurors...but I can't afford for people to pilfer things…"

"I'm so sorry Draco" she said understanding the difficulty of losing what you considered a trusted employee. With such a tightknit team she could only imagine the betrayal he felt. Wanting to console him, she pushed him back in his chair and snuggled onto his lap before catching his lips in a searing kiss.

"What's happened to bring you here?" Draco asked as he broke their kiss several minutes later and rested his forehead against hers. During the last few months he couldn't recall a single time she'd shown up at his office unannounced let alone radiating fury to the point her hair began to crackle.

"It's not important..." she whispered, looping her arms around his neck.

"I think it's important if it drove you from your office in the middle of the work day" he said seriously, pulling back just enough to try and take in her appearance and gage her emotions. Idly he wondered if maybe Ron had shown up at her office again…maybe he'd found out about their new living situation.

"You've plenty on your plate and after everything you've done for me I'd rather not add to your stress" she stated.

"Hermione" he said sternly "please just tell me" his grey eyes flashed as they searched her chocolate brown orbs, imploring her to let him in.

"It's...well..." she groaned "Travers gave me back yet _another_ proposal all marked up and basically informed me it'd never pass and that I should have taken it to you, all while basically calling my stupid. It's not that I'm ungrateful for all you've done but I still wanted to try on my own...so I'm giving up on relying on just myself and was going to ask if you'd look over the proposal. But not now...not with having to work extra hours and..." he kissed her to stop her tirade, pleased she was finally coming to him with them. He had never wanted to push…but he knew they'd never pass Travers desk if they were anything like SPEW. Mentally he filed away the need to talk to the older man about insulting Hermione, it was one thing to correct the proposals or make suggestions but he wouldn't stand for anyone tearing down her fragile self-esteem.

"I told you in the beginning I'd be happy to review your proposals. I know how the Wizengamot works, unfortunately my father thought it would be something I was interested in" he smiled "turns out I'll use the knowledge for better purposes than he intended. Though it may take me some time for me to review...I'm sorry it won't be ready for at least a week, possibly two depending on our orders."

"Draco you've already done and given me so much I don't want you to worry about my proposal until you...until..." she paused midsentence, her eyes going wide her as they lit up with an idea. "Draco how much do you pay your brewers an hour?"

"Ummm...it's not per hour it's per potion, depends on the potion too. Some of them take longer or are more complex so they're paid upon completion with those. Why?" he asked, confused by her sudden shift in focus.

"I can brew for you" Draco went to open his mouth to refute her, but she covered it with her hand. "No, listen...I'm an excellent potioneer and I received all O's in my all NEWT classes so you'd be a fool to turn me away. You have your lab at home I could easily set up four cauldrons in there and brew easy and complex potions for the store in the evenings after work. It will help you maintain stock and give me a way to repay you for the loan...it's perfect!"

"Hermione, I told you I don't need..." he tried before she cut him off once more.

"The galleons _I know_...but you do need the product and _two_ brewers. You know I could easily run circles around most of your staff...please let me help you. It'll give you time to hire someone worthwhile, less late hours, and time to look over my proposal" she smiled at him enthusiastically. Draco knew in his gut that he'd do just about anything she asked when she looked at him that way. Radiant waves of excitement and enthusiasm poured from her person as he tried to remind her she owed him nothing.

"But..." she stared at him imploringly, hope shining up at him "okay...fine. You can brew in the evenings to help maintain stock and _repay_ me, if that's really what you want to do, _but_ only until I find two replacements. Okay?"

" _Until_ you're repaid...agreed" she said taking his hand in a mock agreement before crashing her lips to his, making it impossible for him to argue with her.

Their kiss turned heated before long and Draco had to break away before taking her on his desk again. Tenderly, he trailed kisses up to her ear and nibbled on her sensitive skin before asking if she'd eaten lunch. Hermione shook her head, afraid to speak due to the way his thumbs circled over the peaks of her breasts. "We should get you some lunch" Draco admonished in a husky voice as his hands continued to caress her clothed mounds.

"Mmhhmmm" she responded, her mind fogged with yearning as her nipples hardened beneath his gentle touch. She whimpered into his kiss as a shiver ran down her spine and he pulled away flushed. Their eyes were dilated, with a lustful hunger lingering in both.

"We really should get some lunch" he said breathlessly "I have a lot of paperwork to get through before brewing this afternoon." His breathing was erratic as she leaned forward and nipped his chin.

"Are you sure you don't want to…"

"Bloody hell Hermione, you know I want to…but…well" he looked into hooded eyes "I really have a lot to get through today." He wished they had time…but they both knew how distracting they could be and if they started now he probably wouldn't stop until they were both crumpled on the floor panting and sated. "Lunch today" he finally said, moving his hands to her shoulders while he steadied his breath.

"Draco" she said as she nibbled her lip.

"I promise to make it up to you, but sweetheart as beautiful and wonderful as you are you know we won't get anything else done today." She smirked at his admission before cupping his face and kissing him hard once more. Just as his hands settled onto her hips and he melted into her, she pulled back and jumped from his lap.

"I believe you wanted lunch Mr. Malfoy, the Leaky Cauldron alright with you?" she asked innocently as though she had she kissed him so thoroughly, leaving him hard and wanting.

"What? Ye…yeah…yes the Leaky's fine" he stammered as he willed himself to relax and breath before gathering his coat and following her out the door.

The two of them made their way through the lightly crowded streets of Diagon Alley, heading straight for the Leaky Cauldron as they discussed what potions Draco was desperate for. She agreed to have two cauldrons set for easy potions, one for slightly complex, and the third for the rarer potions that could take up to two months to set up. He explained that his personal lab was connected to his apothecary so any ingredients, potion bottles, labels, or tins she would need would be in the replenishing cabinets.

Nowadays they still received several looks and stares from people on the street but they ignored them as well as the flash of the cameras from lingering journalists. Upon entering the pub, they found a cozy table near the fireplace and settled down before ordering a few butterbeers, bowls of soup, and fresh baked bread. The day was cold, snow was heading their way once again as the holidays approached.

"Hermione" a familiar voice squealed from her right. Looking up Hermione saw Padma and Parvati Patil crossing the pub, making a beeline for their table.

"Padma, Parvati…what a pleasure" she said as she rose and hugged each of the girls in turn.

"Hi Malfoy" they said in unison as they waved towards the blonde, he nodded I response before they shifted their attention back to Hermione.

"We saw in the paper how you two were together!" Padma squealed again. "Why didn't you tell us that's who you were going out with? Or did he ask you out _after_ you shopped at our store?" She asked each question in an audible whisper as Draco turned to engage the waiter to inquire about another drink.

"Well…I didn't tell anyone early on. We were trying to see if things would work between us before we went public" Hermione tried to explain.

"Well now you've done so and might I say he's a real catch" Padma gushed. "I mean Death Eater stuff aside he's like _the_ wizarding bachelor in London!" Hermione forced a smile as Padma prattled on about Draco and all she knew from his family to his apothecary. Half way through she could tell everything was what she'd read in a gossip magazine or the front page of _The Daily Prophet_.

"Yes, Draco is special and one of a kind" Hermione agreed, glancing at the blonde in question hoping he'd free her before long. He was preoccupied with the soup before him, clearly uninterested in the witch's conversation.

"Well, now that you're dating probably the richest man in England you should come by the shop and let us bring you up to date with all of the latest fashions. I mean I love the clothes you picked out last time" she said with a wave of her hand as the smile slipped from Hermione's face "but honestly with his galleons we can have you dressed to the nines for multiple changes a day!"

"Padma, I appreciate your enthusiasm about my relationship however, I'm not with Draco because of his galleons. I could care less if he only had a handful in his pocket…I'm not about to use his gold to buy myself even _more_ clothes. I'll shop when it's necessary…not just because I can" Hermione stated vehemently.

"Then what's the point of being with him? I mean he was a _Death Eater_ , why else would you give him a chance?" Parvati asked incredulously.

"Because he's a wonderful man. By the way, he's an _ex_ -Death Eater and I don't appreciate either of you insinuating that I'd be with any man for their gold. Or have you forgotten Ronald? I was with him long before he became famous. I like Draco for who he is…not for what he can give me" she practically growled. "Now if you'll please excuse me, my soup is getting cold. I'll stop back into your store when I _need_ something and not a moment sooner. Have a nice day ladies" she said shortly before turning and resuming her seat, not seeing the look of surprise upon Draco's face.

"Hermione" he said softly, covering her hand with his own "sweetheart…"

"I take it you were listening?" she said as she took a few bites of soup.

"Kind of hard not to hear, please don't let them upset you" he said as he drew circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

"But they aren't wrong" she said in a barely audible whisper. "You thought the same thing…" he raised an eyebrow before she continued. "You admitted that you only…you know…because you thought it was the only way I'd give you a chance. I hate it…I mean I love that we're together but I hate knowing I owe you so much…" she trailed off as he moved his chair to the side of the table, his back to the rest of the patrons as he gently rubbed her arm up and down to sooth her worries.

"I don't care about the how…I'm just glad we're together" he whispered into her ear, making her smile. "I care about you and Rose. I care about the fact that I'm so lucky to wake up to you in the mornings and listen to you each night. 'Mione don't let them get to you…"

"You're right…I shouldn't let them… _plus_ with how often I'll be brewing you'll be compensated shortly" she said with a smile as Draco chuckled.

"You're such a silly witch" he said shaking his head. "Oh, and if you want to go shopping please do…"

"What? Are you saying you don't like my clothes?" she asked her brows furrowed.

"What? No! I love them…I just meant if you want more I'd be happy to buy them for you" he smiled and ran a hand over her cheek. "I want you to be happy…"

"I don't need clothes to make me happy" she admonished before realizing what she'd said. His smirk spread across his face before he bit his lip, holding back a laugh. "Don't" she said holding up a finger "don't you dare say what you're thinking…" he pressed his lips together and shook his head. "Ugh…you know what I meant. I don't need to spend your galleons to be happy. I'm perfectly happy curling up with you and a good book at home while Rose plays with her dolls and we read on the couch."

"I'm happy doing that too" he said smiling as he openly stared at her, appreciating her inner and outer beauty all over again. Everyday he woke up, he prayed it wasn't a dream and as he cracked an eye open to see her curly hair pillowed on his chest, he'd breath a sigh of relief knowing she was his.

They finished their soup while discussing the potions that were stolen and how the Auror department was handling the thieves before paying the bill. Linking arms, they slowly started back down the Alley towards his shop, enjoying the last of the fresh cold air before the snow came. She walked with him to the door before kissing him tenderly goodbye and apparating home to begin the potions they'd discussed.

* * *

Once Hermione apparated home she changed out of her work attire and into a pair of comfortable jeans with a short-sleeved jumper before tying her hair back. She called for Nixie and asked her to pick up Rose at normal time from Molly's before she headed into Draco's home lab.

Knowing she had several hours to get ahead on the potions, she began to sort through Draco's recipes and decided to start a variety of brews. In two of the four cauldrons she began a simple batch of bruise salve and Skele-Gro before deciding on some dreamless sleep and draught of peace in the others.

Flicking her wand, she summoned her radio and put on one of her favorite mix CDs of artists such as Frank Sinatra, Michael Bublé, and Bing Crosby. Hermione enjoyed listening as the classics began to resonate around the room on repeat while she chopped, peeled, and minced various herbs before adding them to the correct cauldron. Within an hour the bruise salve was finished and ready to cool before being dispensed within the tins. With a swish from her wand, she moved the cauldron from the fire and set it on a cooling stand before replacing it with a clean cauldron to begin some pepper up potion.

Time continued to pass by as she magically labeled each tin before filling them with the appropriate amount of salve when they concoction had cooled. Before long, Hermione found herself surrounded by completed bottles of Skele-Gro, pepper up potion, and bruise salve; all labeled and sectioned off on their respective tables as she began a few twenty-four-hour potions that would be ready by the time she came home the following evening. She was singing along to the opening bars of Michael Bublé's rendition of _I'm feeling good_ and swaying her hips as she added the second to last ingredient to the azure mixture before her, when the lab door opened and Draco peeked in at her progress.

His eyes were drawn to her swaying form and he listened to her sing along, slightly off key, with the obviously muggle artist. Leaning against the doorframe he watched her turn and add an ingredient to the open simmering cauldron before she stirred the pale blue contents and placed the lid on top. Smiling, he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, startling her and drawing a gasp from her lips.

"Draco you scared me" he smiled and kissed her tenderly before pulling her closer and turning to step in tune with music, leading her across the floor.

"Sorry, I just got home and I heard the music" he said softly as a flush crept up her neck.

"You heard..." she bit her lip as he nodded and smiled. Draco steered them around the cauldrons, careful not to step to close, holding her close with their cheeks pressed together.

"I thought it was adorable" he murmured before pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek as the music faded away.

"It helps me relax while I'm working" she said with a shrug.

"I'm glad" he said. Hermione flicked her wand and turned off the radio.

"These three" she gestured to the closest cauldron "won't be ready until tomorrow night. While this one will take two days" she said pointing to the last.

"I'm glad you were able to start on four already" he said, his eyes still focused on her perspiration covered brow. Clearly the heat from the flames had gotten to her over the past few hours.

"Draco" she said with a laugh before gesturing to the tables behind him "I've already brewed several batches." He turned, his brows nearly disappearing into his hair line as he took notice of the dozens of potion bottles and tins stacked upon the tables and clearly labeled.

"You finished all of these?" he said, clearly surprised. "I mean I believed that you could brew circles around my team but how the bloody hell did you manage this? You've only been home for a little over six hours." He picked up each of the vials to check their contents and verify they matched his recipes. Sure enough every tin seemed to have the exact amount required with a perfectly centered label and use by date.

"Draco..." she blushed before continuing "I used my time to brew several potions that were simple and fairly quick, while they simmered I labeled the tins and bottles before removing those that needed to cool and started with another clean cauldron." He stared at her before chuckling "I mean I didn't do anything fancy, I simply maximized my time...and…why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry" he said trying to gather himself. "I don't mean to laugh sweetheart, but what you did here would take one member of my team two days. They only ever run two cauldrons simultaneously and they wait until the potions are ready before labeling anything. You've done double the work in less than a full day...are you sure you won't consider leaving your position at the ministry to work for me?" he chortled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's sweet Draco...but I mean...you'd get sick of seeing me all day every day and I mean...I can brew here in my own element. The beginning takes a bit of time to keep it all separate but as long as the chosen potions have different time variables it's simple to work on so many simultaneously. I mean..." she stumbled over her words as she looked up into his shining grey eyes. "You just need to be organized" she murmured, her face a brilliant shade of red.

"I see that now" he said as he kissed her forehead. "I also see how you changed up the work bench."

"I hope that's alright, I found it to be easier if I sectioned it off so each area would be dedicated to the correlating cauldron. That way I could prep the next steps and be ready to work ahead...was that not alright? I didn't think about asking you before changing up the station…I can put it back…" she rambled.

"No, no it's completely fine sweetheart. Change what ever you like, it looks like you'll be keeping up with my inventory easier than I will. And I like the sections, I never considered making the changes you have" he smirked. "You're truly remarkable Hermione Granger" he spoke quietly into her ear making her blush once more. "How about you and I head upstairs to get cleaned up for dinner? I'm sure Rose is just as hungry as you and I."

"I think that sounds wonderful" Hermione said before leaning forward and lightly pressing her lips to his. "Let's go get her and see what the elves have cooked up."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"I think I've been pretty lenient these past three months, letting you date Death Eater scum. Honestly, I thought you'd have broken up with him by now...I guess I was wrong, money can make even the smartest people do the dumbest things" Ron said viciously as he stood leaning against the frame of the doorway to Hermione's office. "So, imagine my surprise when I hear that not only haven't you heeded my advice to break up with the scum but you've moved our daughter... _our_ _daughter_ that I told you I didn't want around him...in with the bastard!"

Hermione sat frozen at her desk, uncertain as to how he'd found out about where she and Rose were living and slightly nervous about his sudden reappearance over this issue. Considering who his brothers were she doubted Harry or George would have said anything... _but then how did he_...

"Trying to figure out who told? Don't worry it wasn't my traitor of a sister or her husband. In fact, you have little James to thank for this revelation. He was so excited about _everything_ he and Fred got to do at Malfoys house and how _big_ it was, he had to tell mum _everything_." The color drained from her face as she stared blankly at her ex-husband.

"Maybe you've forgotten Ronald, but _we_ are no longer married and I can do as I like" she stated in an irritated tone, attempting to summon her courage. She was sick of him trying to control her, sick of his threats, and sick to death of rolling over for him just to keep his temper at bay. She stood up and leveled him with a glare that would give Molly a run for her money. "You can take your empty threats and get the hell out of my office. I don't owe you any explanation and I can choose who I wish to date and where I want live." She held her ground as she stepped around the desk and pointed out the door "Get. Out."

He pushed off the door frame and stormed towards her menacingly. She retreated until her back hit the wood paneled wall behind her, her heart beat pounding as fear crept into her mind. "You may be my ex-wife, but Rose is still _my_ daughter and when I tell you I don't want Malfoy around her I mean it! I don't give a damn if he's convinced Harry, George, Ginny, or my mother...I. Don't. Want. Him. Around. My. Daughter" he enunciated each word with venom as he hovered over her.

"It's not your decision Ronald Weasley. You gave up your right to tell me what to do when you started sleeping around like a slag. And maybe _you've_ forgotten but _I_ have majority custody! And I can decide where I want our daughter to live! Not you, not your mum... _Me_ " she spat back at him. Before she could blink he'd struck her hard across the face, knocking her to the floor.

Hermione raised her hand to her face, trembling from pain and shock. Blood dribbled down her face from the corner of her nose and a split in her lip. As she blinked rapidly trying to decipher what had just happened the flash of a movement to her right pulled Ron away from her and bound him to her office chair with red coiling ropes. Mr. Travers stepped into her peripheral and gently touched her shoulder.

"Miss Granger are you alright?" he asked softly, noting her shaking form. She stared unseeing at him before glancing back at the blood she was wiping from her face, tears prickling her eyes. "Penelope" he snapped over his shoulder "call for an Auror, now!"

"He...he..." her breathing was becoming labored as intense pain began to penetrate her shock. "He _hit_ me" she finally said as tears slipped from her eyes and down her face. Time seemed stagnated as Mr. Travers tried to speak to her, to snap her to as he handed her a handkerchief. Glancing from the blood spotted cloth in her hands up to the door she watched as a disheveled black-haired man stepped into the office and rushed to her side. Idly she realized it was Harry when his wire rimmed glasses came into focus.

"Hermione what the hell happened?" he asked as he helped her to her feet.

"H-he hit me Harry...he...he..." she broke down into sobs, the pain from her broken nose, the split lip, and her embarrassment at the scene being made in her office had her nearly collapsing in Harry's arms. As her blood and tears soaked his head Auror robes he listened to what Walter Travers and Penelope had witnessed. As they spoke his emerald green eyes flashed and his jaw set before he locked eyes with the bound and silenced red-haired man.

* * *

Draco sat in his work office finishing the advertisement for hiring new potioneers. He was frustrated with how many potions they'd found to be missing and blamed himself for not catching the discrepancies within the inventory reports over the last few weeks. He had just signed the end of the advert and was tying it to his owls' leg when a small brown owl flew through his partially opened window.

Moving swiftly to the window he sent off his personal owl and pulled the scroll from the others' leg before gesturing to the treat sill. Quickly, he unfurled the note and read a hastily scribbled message.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I'm writing in regards to Miss Granger in hopes you're able to make it to the ministry shortly. Mr. Weasley showed up again today and left the door open as they began to argue about your new living arrangements. As Ms. Granger stood up to him he struck her, knocking her to the floor. She's bleeding._

_Everything happened so fast. Thankfully before he was able to do more than scream at her for holding Rose's custody over his head Mr. Travers bound him to her chair and silenced him. I wrote this as soon as he struck her and am being ordered to get an Auror. I hope your able to make it soon as she's still in shock and not responding to Mr. Travers._

_P_

Draco stood and rushed to the floo, crumpling the note in his hand as he grabbed a handful of powder and disappeared into the emerald flames. He ran as fast as he could from the atrium to Hermione's office on level four, slowing down long enough to collect himself before he slammed open the department doors purposefully making his presence known. He strode through the maze of empty desks towards the crowd gathered around Hermione's office door, many of whom stared openly at him in shock.

"Move" he growled as he reached the perimeter of the crowd. Those who recognized him immediately stepped aside and allowed him to pass without argument, creating a short path into her office. As he reached her door he turned and snapped "Get back to work...this isn't a spectacle sport" before shutting the door in their faces.

Looking around the office he found Walter standing with his arms crossed glowering at Ron who was bound to the swiveling brown office chair. _Looks like old Walter cares for Hermione after all,_ he thought _or he listened to reason with the last letter I sent about valuing her as an employee_. Across the room he found Harry holding Hermione tightly to his chest as her shoulders shook with muffled sobs.

Crossing the room, he laid a firm hand on Harry's shoulder, bringing attention to his arrival. He noted Travers's eyes widen as he passed by before Harry nodded his head and released Hermione from his hold. Draco's silver eyes narrowed at the chosen one's blood covered shirt when Hermione leaned back in confusion. As Harry nodded to Draco and she turned her tear-filled eyes to him, he felt ice thread his veins. Blood and tears were smeared across her bruised cheek, her nose was clearly broken, and she had a split lip that made him want to _crucio_ her ex.

He opened his pale arms just as she lunged into them, wrapping her own around his chest as she trembled and softly cried. Draco held her tight with one arm as he ran his free hand over her hair with soothing strokes. "How'd you know to come?" she asked through shaky breathes.

"I was owl'd a quick message of what'd happened" he said quietly in her ear. "Potter" he snapped "please tell me what you plan on doing with the bastard."

"That's up to Hermione" Harry said staring imploringly.

"Like hell it is" the surprisingly angry voice of Walter Travers cut through the silent office. "He came into _my_ department and verbally harassed _my_ employee while working before physically assaulting her. Ex-husband or professional quidditch player I don't care. I'm pressing charges whether she is or not."

"Understood sir" Harry said with a nod towards her boss, "'Mione, I need to know what you plan to do..." he said gently. It was clear he was torn between what he wanted her to do but he wasn't about to suggest she do anything one way or another.

"Hermione" Draco said softly before he sighed and closed his eyes. "It's your choice" he said as he stroked her back and held her close. She was no longer crying but the grip on his shirt indicated her reluctance to being let go.

"Hermione" Harry said a bit more forcefully, they had to decide now.

"Dammit Potter, give her a few minutes to decide" Draco snapped as she turned her head to look at Ron. His jaw was clenched and he was staring at her with barely controlled anger. His blue eyes were cold and unrepentant as he stared her down. Mentally she scoffed at his audacity to attempt to intimidate her while he was bound to a chair.

_When had he become this person?_ she wondered. Never before had he tried to intimidate her...at least not while they were married. Hermione wondered if the money, fame, and glory had really all gone to his head and turned him into the bastard before her who thought he could have anything he wanted by snapping his fingers and making a demand.

She chuckled internally at the thought that he'd become the entitled git that Draco had been before the war. There wasn't a need to look at Harry, she knew he was hoping she wouldn't press charges because Ron was still his best mate and brother-in-law...he'd probably tell George and the two of them would _take care_ of the problem themselves. All while Draco was praying for the opposite; his anger was palpable as she listened to his rapidly beating heart.

"Press charges" she whispered, watching as Ron's eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

"What?" Harry asked, clearly surprised by her choice.

"I-I said" she cleared her throat and spoke in a stronger voice "I want to press charges and..." she looked at her shoes for a moment before squeezing her eyes shut "I want a restraining order put in place." She heard the collected intake of breath at her statement.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, clearly taken aback.

"This isn't the first time he's harassed me at work, I…I just want him to leave me alone" her voice barely wavered as she spoke.

"What about when you drop Rose off for their time together. Unfortunately, without a court ruling he's still entitled to see her because he's not harmed her" Draco stated flatly, attempting to be neutral.

"He's right 'Mione, you can have a restraining order in place for yourself but they won't sign one for her" Harry realized she was serious and had turned on his head Auror demeanor.

"Someone will need to be with me every time I drop her off or pick her up, I'd prefer to continue to work with Molly so he doesn't need to be there...but you or Ginny would work as well." She trembled slightly as she spoke. "I-I'm just tired of the verbal harassment and now I'm worried he may do worse than backhand me next time I do something he doesn't _approve_ of." She turned her face back into Draco's chest, closing her eyes willing this to be a dreadful nightmare she'd wake from.

"Okay, I can include that in the paperwork" he removed his glasses and cleaned them on his robes while clearing his throat. "Hermione...I'm...well since your pressing charges I'm going to need to take pictures of..."

"I understand" she interjected. "Can we do that here or does it need to be in the Auror office?" she prayed they could process everything here.

"Everything's back at my office" he said sorrowfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

Draco frowned as he realized that they had to walk past dozens of curious onlookers on the way to the second level. Placing a protective arm around Hermione he kept her injured side tucked beneath his arm as he turned and headed out of the office. Harry flicked his wand releasing Ron's bindings before magically cuffing him and following behind Mr. Travers out of the department and across the ministry to his office on level two.

Hermione did her best to ignore the curious looks and blatant pointing by various ministry employees, knowing all the while this would make the evening addition of the Prophet. She burrowed deeper into Draco's embrace, ignoring the pulsing pain radiating across her face and the reopening of her split lip.

The silencing spell seemed to have worn off on Ron as they began filling out the paperwork, they had already taken the pictures of Hermione's injuries, and she was in the middle of giving her side of the story when his nasty remarks cut through the air.

"You fucking bitch" Ron snarled "you were asking for it when you wouldn't listen. I _told_ you I didn't want my daughter associating with a Death Eater and you wouldn't listen. Hey Finnigan" he gruffly called for the Auror standing a few feet from him with a grim expression on his face. Seamus had been in Gryffindor along with the Golden Trio, fighting alongside the light during the war. He joined the Auror department with Harry and Neville shortly after the final battle.

"Ya Weasley?" he responded with resignation.

"Isn't there a law or something against allowing an ex-spouse to have your kid live with a Death Eater? Or some way I can take my kid cuz he's endangering Rosie?" Ron inquired. Draco's look of fury was matched in both Harry and Hermione's eyes as they stared at Ron in disbelief.

"Sorry mate, I dunno of a law such as tha' and there'd hav ta be a Death Eater in the equation" he said seriously before turning back to his paperwork.

"Malfoy's the bloody Death Eater you prat, just take a look at the mark on his arm..."

"That's enough" Harry interrupted as Hermione opened her mouth "Malfoy was acquitted and isn't any more of a Death Eater than you or I are" Ron scoffed before Harry continued. "Furthermore, at this moment in time due to public records, _you_ are considered more of danger to Rose than Malfoy. Seeing as he's been nothing but an upstanding citizen since his hearing after the war and has _never_ been charged with striking anyone." Draco smirked at the blotchy red marks creeping over Ron's face. As the red-head opened his mouth to argue the point Harry raised his wand and uttered _silencio_ , to give them some peace of mind.

"Thank you" Draco said seriously before asking "is there anything else or are we free to go?"

"That's everything, as soon as a member of the Wizengamot signs off on the restraining order it'll be sent directly to Hermione and enforced with magical wards that will personally alert me to him breaking the restriction" Harry replied.

"We appreciate it" Draco said standing and shaking Harry's hand. He escorted Hermione towards the door and stopped by Walter. "Thank you for interfering and protecting her. Its greatly appreciated" he said sincerely before shaking the older man's hand and leading Hermione to the ministry atrium and apparating them directly home and into their bathroom.

As they landed in the flagstone bathroom Draco maneuvered Hermione onto the counter and began rummaging through his cabinet for some pain potion, bruise salve, and dittany. Glancing over his shoulder he witnessed her slumped shoulders and defeated expression before moving to stand between her legs and lifting his wand to her pale, bloodied face.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but this is going to hurt a bit" he whispered. Staring at the stone floor with worried eyes she nodded in response before he murmured _episkey_ , snapping her nose back into place and causing her to whimper. "I know…I'm so sorry" he said before taking a drop of dittany and sealing her split lip. Gently he applied the bruise salve to her tender cheek before sending the potions back to the open cabinet. He uncorked the pain potion and handed it to her before moving to the large clawfoot tub standing in the corner. He drew her a hot bubble bath with a mixture of healing herbs and relaxing bath salts.

"Draco" Hermione said in a barely audible whisper.

"You did the right thing Hermione" he said, anticipating her question and self-doubt as to whether or not she should punish the weasel while they share a young child.

"I know I did…that's not what I was going to say" she said exhaling before looking into his eyes. "Thank you, for being there and protecting me…not just against Ronald but the lingering stares and finger pointing in the halls. You made sure they couldn't see the worst of my injuries and even though I know it'll be all over the evening Prophet, I just wanted to say thanks." Draco's silver eyes softened as he stared at the captivating woman before him. He couldn't understand what kind of relationships she'd been in, where she thought he'd gone above and beyond. Shaking his head, he crossed to her and gently cupped her healing cheek.

"You do not need to thank me, I care so much for you I'd do anything to protect you Hermione" he said seriously as he stared into her chocolate irises. "You were strong today…stronger than most other women I know. I'm so proud of you and I'm so sorry we won't be able to keep this quiet." She leaned into his embrace and nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm so embarrassed, if I'd only had my wand ready…" she chuckled mirthlessly.

"No, don't do that to yourself. You said he's never hit you before today…how could you possibly anticipate that he would have changed that much? Do not blame yourself for his volatile temper and inability to process the past" he said in a voice tinged with anger. "Now" he began after taking a few deep breaths and giving her a small smile "how about we get you settled into that hot bath?"

"Only if you join me" she countered.

"Deal" he said softly before caressing her lips with his own while raising his wand and vanishing their clothes.

"Draco" she gasped at the sudden lack of clothing. He chuckled in response before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to the tub, gently setting her down. Climbing in behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close before nuzzling her neck.

"Well" Draco said after they sat in a comfortable silence, enjoy each other's embrace "what should we do since we have the rest of today off?" he asked casually.

"I'm not sure…did you have anything in mind?" she asked looking back at him over her shoulder, noticing the sly smile tugging at his lips.

"Well" he swallowed and averted his gaze to her shoulder where he traced circles over her skin "I was thinking maybe we could pick Rosie up early from school and decorate for Christmas…only if you want to…I mean we don't have to. I could have the elves…" Hermione placed a finger to his lips, effectively stopping him.

"I think that sounds perfect" she replied before leaning forward and brushing her lips against his.

* * *

They lounged in the bath for nearly an hour before getting out and dressing in warm clothes. As they headed out to Rosie's school, Draco called for Bomber and asked that he and Nixie bring all of the Christmas decorations to the living room so they could begin decorating as soon as they returned. Draco and Hermione apparated to Rose's private school and after a short wait in the office were headed back out into the cold, the four-year-old clutching each of their hands.

"Why do I have to leave school mummy? We hasn't finished our work and I'll get in trouble if my numbers aren't done" Rose cried as they headed into an alley to apparate.

"Oh, honey you know you're ahead of the class. I'm certain that Mrs. Applebalm would happily let you bring the papers home tomorrow to finish them if they mean that much to you" Hermione replied, understanding the importance of education. Meanwhile Draco looked down at the little girl in confusion, wondering how a four-year-old could possibly be upset about leaving school work behind.

"But why couldn't I s-s-stay t-today and learn?" Rose asked as tears began to stream down her face. _Oh, she's so Hermione's daughter_ Draco thought before schooling his features, kneeling on the ground before her, and deciding on a little outing before heading back home.

"Well Rose, your mum and I had the rest of the day off and we thought it'd be fun to decorate the house for Christmas" he smiled as Rose's eyes lit up. "Do you think you could help us?"

"Yes" she squeaked "are we heading home right now to decorite?" Draco bit his lip at her mispronunciation before replying.

"Well, I was hoping we could make a quick stop to pick out a tree for us to decorate together. What do you think? Think you can help me pick out a big fat tree to go next to the fireplace at home?" Draco asked as Rose's eyes grew into saucers.

"We're getting a real tree?" she asked as Draco's brows furrowed momentarily.

"Of course," he said "what else would we use?"

"Mummy did you hear Draco" she squealed again jumping up and down "we're going to buy a _real_ Christmas tree" her squeals left a ringing in Draco's ears as he scooped her up off the ground and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. Without further discussion Draco apparated them to a wizarding tree lot on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and instructed Rose to find the best tree in the lot. "This way" she instructed, pulling on her mum's coat and Draco's hand as she headed into the tree grove.

"Draco" Hermione whispered as Rose began to circle a few tree's scrutinizing them from top to bottom.

"Hmmm" he said as his eyes were trained on Rose, watching as she dismissed tree after tree.

"You didn't have to…" she began.

"Stop" he said softly cutting her off "stop saying I don't have to do things…I know what I do and do not have to do. But I want to do this, I want to share this moment with both of you. I _want_ this Hermione" he emphasized his want and need to have both of them in his life forever. Draco wasn't certain he'd get forever but he'd cherish each moment as it came until the day she walked away.

"You're the sweetest man I know" Hermione said after a moment, a smile spreading over her face as she leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"This one, this one" Rose yelled from a few trees away. They rounded the corner and found a beautiful fir tree standing just over twelve feet tall. Draco praised Rosie on such a fine choice before purchasing the tree and shrinking it into a manageable size to take home.

Arriving home, Hermione and Rose were startled by the sheer number of boxes stacked in Draco's livening room. Each filled with high end glass, ceramic, and antique pieces that Hermione was hesitant to touch. After reassuring her it was alright to touch everything the three of them began to work together. Hermione summoned her small stereo and CD collection to play muggle Christmas music as they hung lights and decorated the mantel in garland and candles.

Before long, with the help of magic, the entire living room, dinging room, and even Draco's study were transformed with the Christmas spirit. Fairy lights were interwoven with the garland as statues of snowmen, elves, hippogriffs, dragons, and other magical creatures decorated the shelves. With a flick of his wand Draco erected the tree and turned to see what Rose and Hermione thought.

"It's absolutely stunning" Hermione said as she admired the fine fir waiting to be adorned with ornaments.

"Draco it's so pretty" Rose said as she reached out and touched the branch before her. "Can we decorite it now" she asked bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Of course, squirt, how about I hand these to you and you put them on the branches? Sound good?" Draco asked, chuckling as she bounded over to him holding out her hand, eager to dress the tree. Hermione sat back on the couch sipping the hot cocoa Nixie had brought them earlier and watched happily as Rose decorated the tree with clusters of ornaments along the lower branches. She giggled when her daughter caught Draco levitating a few towards the top of the tree, demanding no magic be used while "decoriting for Christmas" because if she couldn't use magic it wasn't fair they could.

Draco rolled his eyes at Rosie's demands but acquiesced in the end. Before long he and Rose switched rolls on decorating the tree and Hermione disappeared into the kitchen for freshly popped kettle corn, a needle, and thread. After resuming her seat on the couch, she began to string the popcorn as Rose directed Draco where to place the higher ornaments.

Watching Draco interact with Rose warmed her magical core and made her yearn for more permanent things. Things she wasn't certain she should be ready for just yet. Things that included yearly traditions, love and laughter, and maybe even a few more… _no_ she stopped herself from considering too much too soon. She knew it was good now, but it was possible that when things would get tougher with Rose and possibly Ron that Draco would say he'd had enough and send her packing. Being a parent was hard and though he was great with Rose, Hermione couldn't help but worry he'd get tired of the temper tantrums and mood swings that came with raising a daughter.

For now, Hermione would enjoy these happy moments where she felt safe and adored as much as her daughter. A place where they would spend their first Christmas without her mum or Ron…but still find a way to fill the day with happiness and cheer. Glancing up at the two laughing before her, Hermione realized that she was happier than she'd been in years. Listening to _White Christmas_ by Bing Crosby Hermione wiped a few tears from her eyes and watched as Draco lifted Rose onto his shoulders, so she could place the star on top of the tree.

"A little to the left… no left…the other way Rose" Draco said with laughter in his voice as he instructed Rose while she placed the star on the center stem "perfect. I think we're all done" he said before setting the littler auburn-haired witch on the ground.

"Not yet" Hermione interjected while holding up the popcorn garland "we still need to add the garland."

"What?" Draco asked, looking puzzled.

"Every year for Christmas my mother would string popcorn to hang on the tree while my father and I decorated it" she cleared her throat realizing what she just implied. "I-I understand that…that…" her throat constricted as tears gather in her eyes. "I know this isn't the same…with them g-gone…" she blinked rapidly as Rose rushed to her side and patted her knee telling her everything was alright.

"It's a tradition you'd like to continue" Draco finished for her with a soft understanding smile. "I think that sounds perfect, a tradition we can carry on for years to come as a way to honor your parents." Tears streamed down her face as she nodded in agreement and handed Draco the garland she'd finished. Between him and Rose they wrapped it around the tree, twisting the garland all the way to the top. Stepping back Draco and Rose scrutinized their work before deeming the tree complete and joining Hermione on the couch to snuggle under the warm soft knit blanket and admire their hard work.

"It's wonderful Draco" Hermione said as she looked around the room, not even noticing the missing boxes the elves snuck out to decorate the porch, patio, and library before returning the containers to storage. "Everything in here is beyond beautiful" she said, leaning her head upon his shoulder while her hand stroked her daughter's soft hair. She was glad the situation earlier was momentarily forgotten as they basked in the beauty of the holiday and relaxed into the couch.

"This is the first time I've decorated a tree since I was a young child" Draco admitted softly, "back when my mother and father actually cared about me." Though his tone was soft and light Hermione could hear the pain and resentment beneath his words. In the silence that followed as the three sat staring at the tree the music changed from _I'll be home for Christmas_ to _Jingle Bells_ sung by Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Draco asked as the singer chuckled and continued singing in a strange way.

"Draco" Hermione said sternly, sending him a sharp look over his language.

"Sorry…I just…well the other muggle singers sounded like Celestina but this…this is odd" he said as Rose giggled.

"It's Mickey" Rose said, indicating that Draco was silly for not recognizing the singer.

"Mickey?" Draco raised an eyebrow as Hermione attempted to stifle her laughter.

"Mickey Mouse" Rose said in exasperation "we watched him, Minnie, and Pluto on Friday Draco."

"Those cartoon mice?" Draco asked "Why would they release songs by them, they aren't very good songs?"

"It's for the children Draco" Hermione cut in as Rose huffed and crossed her arms, clearly disagreeing as to whether the music was good or not. "Muggles have music for children too and often use the cartoon songs for them to relate to. It's also a way for Disney to increase their sales."

"Disney is the company that creates all those princess movies she loves, right?" he inquired, finding the entire thing odd.

"Yes, they sell music, toys, games, movies and so much more" she informed him, remembering how little he knew about the muggle world.

"And you cans meet Mickey and Minnie in person" Rose said enthusiastically.

"You can?" Draco asked, wondering how they managed to bring cartoon characters to life.

"Rose…" Hermione tried to interject.

"Yes, you cans meet _all_ the princesses and Mickey and Minnie in Disney World! I seens it in the trailers that come on before the movies we watch. Mummy said that when I'm older I can go cuz it's too expensive to go now, so I've been saving all my money's so one day I can meet Cinderella, Mulan, Ariel, _and_ Jasmine!" Rose squealed with excitement.

"Wait, there's a place you can go to meet all these characters?" he turned to Hermione to confirm what the four-year-old was telling him.

"Yes, it's called an amusement park. It has rides, games, characters, and live shows you can watch" she said reluctantly, knowing what Draco's response would be to Rose. "And I've explained to her that it's an expensive trip that we will take when she's older. So, please don't worry about it."

"How expensive is expensive?" Draco queried as dozens of questions filled his mind about rides and amusement parks. He figured he'd ask Hermione more about it later or maybe his travel agent.

"Draco" she said pursing her lips "it doesn't matter…" he put up a hand to stop her evading the question.

"Just tell me, I've never been to an _amusement_ park so I don't know much about pricing" he said noticing the way she sighed in frustration.

"For the three of us it's about three thousand pounds or eight hundred and thirty galleons. No, don't roll your eyes at that, that's a lot of galleons to normal people and that's only for the tickets, food, and staying in a hotel…which knowing you you'd insist on staying in the over priced wizarding resort on Disney's property" Hermione growled. "That's not including the international port keys we would need or any souvenirs…let alone we'd need at least two weeks off work…" Draco caught her lips with a kiss to stop her ramblings.

"Hermione" he said resting his forehead upon hers, noting that Rose was watching them "you and I both know even two thousand galleons is nothing for me to spend. Now is that the only reason Rose would need to wait until she's older or is there an age restriction I am unaware of?"

"What? No…anyone at any age can go…but Draco do you realize that this is a _muggle_ amusement park. There's no magic, there's…"

"There's magic in Disney" Rose interrupted, affronted by Hermione's dismissal of Disney magic.

"I mean our kind of magic honey…theirs is pretend while ours is very real and very dangerous" she attempted to explain to her daughter.

"Not uhh" Rose argued "the fairy godmother had a real wand…just like yours and she made Cinderella's dress all pretty and turned a pumpkin into a carriage."

"Well, yes but…"

" _And_ Mickey made those brooms dance and do all his chores…"

"Okay, yes they have magic in the movies like ours…but Rose" Hermione said before holding up a hand to silence her daughter "those are only in the movies because of special effects. Our magic can be done outside of the movies. Do you understand they're different kinds of magic?"

"But it's still magic" Rose insisted causing her mother to sigh.

"Yes, fine it's still magic" Hermione said tired of arguing over a concept above her daughters age level.

"Okay…" Draco said "So I take it we can plan for a holiday within the year?"

"What?" Hermione asked sharply.

"You mean we can go to Disney!" Rose squealed, her eyes growing large in excited anticipation.

"Draco…"

"As long as your mother's alright with it, I'll contact my travel agent and have him collect information about the resorts and when the best time of year to go is."

"Oh, please mummy, please please please can we goes? Please? I'll be the bestest daughter ever" she begged. Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes, clearly irritated by being backed into a corner over an expensive trip into the muggle world.

"You realize it's in the _muggle_ world" she asked Draco once more.

"And…?"

"In the _United States_ , not Europe…" she watched as he looked slightly taken aback by this new tidbit of information before collecting himself.

"I'm willing, if you'll be my personal guide" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Fine" Hermione relented, shaking her head in disbelief, clearly outnumbered in whether or not to take the trip. Draco grinned broadly as Rose bounded off the couch and began jumping up and down.

"Yes, yes, yes we's going to Disney! I'm going to tell Nixie" Rose practically screamed as she ran out of the room and down the hallway.

"I think someone is excited" Draco said with a chuckle.

"I think you spoil us too much" Hermione admonished.

"Can you blame me?" he asked pulling her closer and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I can't help that I enjoy making you both smile."

"How is that you're such a sweet man?" she asked leaning against his shoulder.

"Only for you love" he whispered softly in her ear. Hermione giggled as a blush stole over her cheeks and shook her head before snuggling deeper into his embrace, staring happily at the tree. Looking over the tree she thought about how quickly the Christmas season was approaching and what activities they could do together this year.

"I have an idea" she said bringing Draco out of his musings.

"I'm listening" he said, pressing a sweet kiss to her temple.

"What if we had a Christmas cookie party? We could get our friends and their kids together, bake cookies, and let the little ones decorate them to their hearts content with icing, sprinkles, fruit…" she said in a whisper hoping Rose wouldn't overhear in case Draco was uncomfortable with having so many guests in his home.

"I think it's brilliant, Fred and James would make a huge mess but have a blast doing so" he admitted with a chuckle.

"We could also invite Victoire and Teddy, they're a bit older but they're still young enough to enjoy a cookie party" Draco nodded in agreement, happy to see the days earlier events weren't marring the holiday season.

"I think it sounds great, how about this Sunday? George and I shouldn't be needed in the shops and most everyone else will be off work as well" he suggested as Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I'll owl them shortly and see if they'll be interested" Hermione said before adding shyly "if Molly is open to it…would you be alright if I invited her as well? I mean they are all her grandchildren…"

"As long as she's agreeable that's fine with me, we can have a buffet to the side while everyone works. Fin, Nixie, and Bomber will be thrilled to make a large festive meal" he said with a genuine smile.

"Perfect" she said before snuggling back into his arms and closing her eyes as the fire crackled merrily in the hearth and the music enveloped them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

That night Hermione contacted all of their friends and invited them over for the cookie party that coming Sunday and had received a resounding yes that all would be in attendance, including Molly. The evening Prophet didn't contain a single word about Ron's assault or the restraining order Hermione had placed against him.

Initially she and Draco assumed Harry, Ron, or possibly even Travers had pulled some strings to keep the incident from the public. However, the following morning their hopes were shattered as the Daily Prophet was delivered with her signed restraining order and a note from Travers requesting she take the rest of the week off…giving her the chance to avoid the journalists swarming the ministry. The front page was covered with photographs from the day before. Several showcased her injuries, they recognized them as those taken by the Aurors, while one was of Draco cradling her as they maneuvered through the halls, and the last was of Ron bound in magical cuffs and being steered into the department by Harry.

The photographs were accompanied by a lengthy article detailing what had transpired in her office, including the details of she and Rose living with Draco. She was shocked by the comments made from her fellow co-workers, several explaining that it'd not been the first time her ex-husband had verbally accosted her at work. Hermione was humiliated at having her personal life spread across the front page for everyone in the Wizarding world to judge. Draco was furious about the Auror department having a leak and wrote a long letter to Harry demanding an investigation as Hermione left to take Rose to school.

By the time Hermione made her way back home, there was a pile of letters on the coffee table from supportive fans around Britain who sympathized with her…several of which even offered to hex her ex-husband. Rolling her eyes, Hermione tossed the letters into the fireplace as Draco sat on the couch beside her.

"Did you finish reading your mail?" he asked as he read over the front-page article again.

"Yes, all of them were from other witches who felt sorry for me. Most of them think I'm a hero for giving you a chance while others think that 'though Ron went about things the wrong way they understood his concerns' after which they offered to hex my ex." She scoffed at their audacity as Draco chuckled, knowing full well how nosy most of the wizarding world was.

"Merlin, I can't see how you were able to stand being with that tosser for so long" Draco said shaking his head as he tossed the now worn newspaper onto the table. Hermione sighed wondering how many times he had reread the article before sending out the scathing letters to Harry.

"We had problems," she shrugged "I tried to work through ours before it fell apart. Before he changed...but Draco..." she began biting her lower lip unsure of how he would respond to knowing Ron wasn't solely to blame. "Draco please don't assume that I was innocent or that everything that went wrong in our relationship was Ron's fault" she said quietly, staring into the flickering flames before them. Draco looked at her with furrowed brows, momentarily caught off guard by the turn in conversation.

"What do you mean?" he asked, noticing she was nervous and wondering what she was on about.

"I mean, yes Ron changed and we fought over my working and my mother's medical costs...but he wasn't the only one to screw up. I..." she took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "I knew about his cheating early on in our marriage...well at first I thought it was only once maybe twice." She refused to meet his eyes as she stared into the fire praying he wouldn't leave her for the mistake she made so long ago.

"Hermione..." Draco said, softly encouraging her to continue.

"I'm not perfect Draco...I'm a pushy, bossy, know-it-all who can be incredibly spiteful when I feel wronged."

"I remember" he said smirking as he thought of how she'd sought revenge over Umbridge back in fifth year. He'd never told her how impressed he'd been at the time or how her vengeful attitude kept them from tormenting her as often as Weasley and Potter.

"Yes...well" her face flushed as she took another breath "I caught Ron cheating one night at a party. He hadn't bothered to take the girl to a bedroom or even hide in the coat closet. They were simply going at it on a couch in a room off the main lounge area for anyone to see; he seemed to have forgotten I was even there" she shook her head. "I was drunk by the time I found them; they never even noticed me standing in the doorway. I remember my emotions swinging from shocked to hurt to angry all within a matter of seconds and without thinking everything through I retaliated. I slept with another man. Ron doesn't know but...but that's why I stayed with him. I felt that we had both screwed up and that we could work past it."

"But you couldn't" it wasn't a question, she shook her head again...tears filling her eyes.

"He didn't know I knew, so we never talked about it and I threw myself into our marriage attempting to improve it. I mean we were young and had only been married a few months, what did we know about being a husband or wife..." she trailed off wondering if they'd made the right decision to try and make things work for the hundredth time.

"Hermione" Draco started, unsure how to ask his question. "Honey, did you retaliate more than once?" Her tear streaked face whipped over to him, shock evident in every feature.

"What? No!" she said vehemently. "I only made that mistake once. I felt horrible for months and did everything I could to make up for it..."

"Exactly" he said and she looked at him in confusion. "You made a mistake...you were drunk and angry and I'm not condoning what you did but I understand what it's like to do something you regret. I also understand why you stayed with him for a while afterwards...I just don't see why you didn't leave when you knew he wasn't sorry for having affairs or willing to help you when everything was falling apart."

"I had Rose to think about by then, I couldn't just walk away. Honestly, I'd hoped that by having her he would try harder...that maybe we would work. Don't get me wrong I see now we were never meant to be...but I don't want you thinking I never did anything wrong, I'm not perfect and I don't want you thinking I am."

"I understand and not to sound as though I don't trust you but I'd hope that if you were ever that angry with me that you'd tell me so before retaliating" he said seriously.

"I'm not an immature teenager anymore Draco" she said with a rueful smile.

"I know, I trust you implicitly" he said pulling her onto his lap and kissing her tenderly. "I'm glad we can talk about everything sweetheart" he murmured quietly into her hair as he stroked her back.

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the week brewing potions for Draco's apothecary during the day, playing with Rose after school, and enjoying dinner with Draco before settling in to watch movies or read. They had to redirect their mail through the Aurors office due to the number of letters both she and Draco were receiving from the public as the Prophet continued to speculate on their relationship. Most of the letters were from sympathizers…but after Draco had received a few threatening letters on how to properly treat Hermione they agreed for Harry's team to sift through everything beforehand.

Sunday rolled around and Draco found Hermione working with the elves to finish setting up for the cookie party. She had transformed the entire dining room into decorating stations. His dragon carved table had been expanded and was covered with a variety of colorful icings, sprinkles of every shape, size and color, and freshly baked sugar cookies.

There had to be over a hundred cookies in shapes of trees, snowflakes, Santa, his elf helpers (Hermione had to explain the differences between them and house elves though Draco felt they were the same), snowmen, and many other muggle Christmas designs. Draco initially didn't understand why they couldn't include magical creatures but soon realized Hermione was recreating a memory from her own childhood. Smiling he picked up a few small spatulas and smirked at the way she had organized everything from the plates to the utensils.

The buffet table was covered with an assortment of fruit, cheese, crackers, tarts, and many other holiday treats for their guests. He shook his blonde head when he noticed the holiday themed plates with matching napkins. Hermione pushed through the kitchen door levitating a case of butterbeer while carrying a punch bowl for the children. Draco moved to take the heavy bowl for her and placed it in the only open spot on the buffet before turning back and pulling her into his arms for a kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked with a serene smile, her hair was pinned in a simple French twist and she was dressed in comfortable jeans topped with a snowflake knit jumper.

"Because you look absolutely beautiful today" he replied before dipping his head and capturing her lips again.

"You say that everyday" she said after breaking the kiss and shaking her head. Happiness gleamed in her chocolate eyes as she stared up at him.

"That's because it's the truth" he said smirking as a blush stole over her cheeks. "This looks amazing sweetheart" he said raising his hand to cup her cheek. "How long until everyone arrives?"

"They should be here in just a few minutes, Nixie went to wake Rose from her nap and make sure she was ready…" she trailed off as she heard a squeal from the hallway.

"Mummy, mummy are theys here yet?" Rose asked as she came hurtling into the room dressed in a three-quarter sleeve green cotton dress with black and white kittens sewn to the front adorned with Santa hats above two little pockets. Her auburn hair was braided into pigtails in hopes of keeping it out of the icing.

"Not yet Rosie, but they should be here soon" Hermione said bending down to pick her up.

"No, I wants to wait for them by the door" Rose said before racing off to the foyer. Draco chuckled and shook his head as Hermione sighed and stood up.

"I think she's rather excited, what do you think?" Draco asked. Hermione rolled her eyes before glancing around the room once more to see if anything was missed. Realizing she was fretting over the smallest details Draco took her by the hand and led her to the living room. "Relax 'Mione, it looks perfect so stop worrying yourself to death."

"I'm just a little nervous" she admitted before sitting on his jean clad lap. As they'd made their way into the living room she appreciated the way his deep forest green knit jumper brought out the silver in his eyes and complimented his pale complexion. Smiling to herself she nuzzled his neck as she curled around him.

"You've nothing to be worried about, it's friends and family that are coming. You know they won't judge you if you're missing one cookie or forgot a specific color of icing." He tried to calm her nerves as one hand rested on her knee while the other rubbed her back. "I think you're worried about something else…is it the article?" he pondered before she shrugged.

"A little bit, I mean I know its been a few days but I'm worried what the others will say" she bit her lip. The Christmas tree shown brightly by the fireplace, illuminated with colorful lights that sparkled around the room.

"You mean you're worried what Mrs. Weasley will say?" Draco said with understanding. "We both know how the Potter's feel as they've stopped by nearly everyday and I can guarantee you George and Angelina won't say a thing against you. I know Theo and Tori couldn't make it but Pansy and Blaise will be here for support too. I don't know the oldest Weasley but as he's married to Fleur, I doubt he'd open his mouth. So truthfully you're only concern is the matriarch of the family." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I mean, I don't think she'd take his side and she's still always treated me well even after the divorce but…I think she still blames me a bit for leaving him. Divorce wasn't something common in her day and she doesn't understand how we could go through with it."

"I get that" he said understanding the pure-blooded ways were antiquated and though families like the Weasley's had progressed in ways his mother hadn't, there were still a few customs they couldn't let go. "Let's just see how everything goes, it's too late now to uninvite them so we'll just have to make the best of everything. If she makes you uncomfortable let me know and I'll smuggle you into the library until the rest of them leave" he said jokingly.

"Draco…" she said with laughter as she shook her head in disbelief. She loved how much he cared and the sweet ways he showed her. Knowing that he understood her concern thoroughly without her having to elaborate gave her a sense of peace as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Before she could respond further there was a knock on the front door.

"Mummy they're here" Rose shouted from the front hall. Hermione and Draco stood to make their way to the foyer as Rose opened the door. "Uncle Harry, uncle George!" she squealed before jumping into George's outstretched arms.

"I guess I know where I rate" Ginny groused as Rose giggled from atop her uncles' shoulders. "Hey 'Mione" she said as James stirred in his mother's arms.

"Hey Gin, late nap?" she asked as James blinked in his surroundings.

"Yeah, took forever to get him down. All he could talk about was decorating cookies and ask if it was time to leave yet" she laughed as James wiggled down from his mother's arms.

"Rosie!" James said loudly, excitement clear in his voice.

"James" she squealed, Draco shook his head still not used to how loud she could be. "Where's Fred? We can't decorite cookies without him!"

"I'm here" Fred called from his mother's side as Angelina made her way in talking with Fleur, Victoire, and Teddy. He released his mother's hand and bolted to James and Rose's side as they scrambled into the dining room and up onto the chairs, impatiently waiting for the adults to join them.

"Hey Angie, Fleur" Hermione said as she hugged the dark-haired witch before embracing the blonde. They chatted and exchanged pleasantries as Draco shook the guys hands and spoke briefly about the league scores.

"Charlie's running the shop and dad got called into work" George was explaining to Draco as the girl's joined them. Victoire made her way into the dining room with Teddy taking the last two seats set up for the children around the table. Each spaced enough for an adult to stand between and help where needed. "Mum and Bill should be here shortly, she was finishing icing a cake…you know how she never goes anywhere without bringing some sort of dessert" George said with a grin.

"That's alright, we're still waiting on Pansy and Blaise to arrive so why don't you help yourselves to some refreshments before we get the kids started" Hermione encouraged before heading over to the kids and asking if they wanted anything to drink or snack on.

"How's she been?" Harry asked Draco as they moved towards the buffet table.

"Better since your department took over sorting our mail. I've never seen her so irritated before but each time another owl would show up she'd get this look about her…I can't really explain it" Draco said.

"She hates being idolized and judged by the wizarding world" Harry said as George moved up on Draco's other side, an overflowing plate of food held in his hand and a butterbeer tucked in the crook of his arm.

"I think 'Mione's hates the spotlight just as much as you, Harry" George added before popping a biscuit in his mouth as Harry nodded.

"She's doing alright though?" he asked Draco.

"Yeah, after the incident I suggested we decorate. We took Rose to a tree lot and spent the rest of the day in living room." Harry's brows disappeared into his hairline as he listened to Draco, "After the article was released Travers insisted she stay home the rest of the week. She's been busy brewing potions for my apothecary and playing with Rose after school. Of course, she was planning this too" he gestured around the room "worrying herself over making everything just so" he said shaking his head.

"That's 'Mione" George said, his shoulders shaking with mirth "she gives everything her all to make sure it's perfect. Love the table by the way" he said "not sure if I told ya that last time we were here."

"Thanks, I had it custom made for this room" Draco replied before taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Of course, you did" Harry said shaking his head.

"What can I say, I like nice things Potter" Draco said with a shrug of shoulders, unconcerned if they thought it was a waste of galleons. He knew both of them were well off, but at the end of the day Draco was still one of the wealthiest wizards in England.

Hermione chatted away happily with the other women about the children and work before the doorbell rang and interrupted their discussion of Teddy and how he had progressed to changing the size and shape of his nose. The curly-haired witch made her way into the foyer and opened the door to welcome Bill and Molly, Draco following behind her. As she opened the door she saw Bill smiling from behind his mother as Molly forced a smile.

"Hi, I'm glad you were able to make it" Hermione said, trying to quell the swarm of pixies fluttering in her stomach.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're okay" Molly said softly, handing the cake off to Bill as she swept Hermione into a tight hug. The warmth and understanding from her embrace brought tears to their eyes as each clung to the other, communicating silently. Hermione was grateful that Molly held no ill will towards her as she hugged her only remaining mother figure back. Molly's attendance was not just to spend time with her children and grandchildren but a way to accept the proverbial olive branch she and Draco had extended.

"Thanks for coming" Hermione said quietly as Molly stepped back and held her shoulders to look her over. Her motherly smile had Hermione blinking away tears as Molly patted her shoulder.

"Of course dear, I wouldn't miss it" she said kindly before turning her attention to Draco. Everyone seemed to stiffen in anticipation of how they would interact…knowing the past feud between the Malfoy's and Weasley's. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy for inviting me and my family into your home" she said before extending her hand to him.

"It's a pleasure" he said before taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the top to show his respect.

"My, I see why you're so taken with him dearie" Molly said in an audible whisper, bringing a tinge of pink to Draco's cheeks.

"Mum leave the poor bloke alone" Bill said shaking his head before extending his hand "Bill Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy" Draco responded taking the curse breakers hand and inviting them into the dining room. The children had decided during their absence that they weren't waiting on anyone else and had started decorating the cookies. Hermione took the cake Molly had brought and made a place on the buffet before magically slicing it, readying it for whenever anyone was hungry. Molly made her way to her grandchildren and picked up a cookie while chatting away to Rose and James about what colors they were using.

Each of the adults joined in the Christmas fun as Hermione flicked her wand and turned on some carols for all of them to listen to while they laughed and talked. Draco stood with Hermione, carefully icing a snowflake when the floo chimed announcing the arrival of Pansy and Blaise. Pansy made her way into the dining room dressed casually, surprising both Draco and Hermione before she hugged the brunette and kissed each of her cheeks in greeting.

"Sorry we're late, Blaise seemed to have a difficult time understanding what _casual_ meant. He was dressed in a suit he'd wear to his restaurant on a busy day" she said while rolling her eyes and drawing laughter from Hermione and Draco. Turning they found Blaise leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed looking clearly annoyed at Pansy ratting him out.

"I'm not around children all that often, how was I to know you don't wear a suit to a party?" he drawled.

"When the party is for decorating cookies" Draco said with an implied _obviously_. Blaise rolled his eyes and glanced around the room, Draco could tell he was nervous by the concern in his eyes but he doubted anyone else would notice. "I'll be right back" Draco whispered to Hermione before pressing a gentle kiss to her temple and making his way to Blaise. "Firewhisky?" he asked gesturing to the bar in the living room.

"Please" Blaise said following him out of the raucous environment.

"Glad you could make it" Draco said, handing him two fingers worth of firewhisky.

"As if I could say no to Granger after everything that's happened this week" Blaise said with pursed lips as Draco chuckled.

"I wondered why you had agreed" he said taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, she's part of your life which makes her part of mine. I couldn't go and turn down the first party invitation she sent…even if it was to decorate cookies" he said. Draco knew that Blaise was there for more than he let on, the least of which was so his best mate didn't feel outnumbered by Gryffindors.

Blaise was quiet for a long moment as he looked around the living room and chuckled when his eyes fell onto the tree. "I think your elves have been around Rose too long. Looks like she told them how to decorate your Christmas tree" he said while chortling.

"Actually, Rose and I decorated it while Hermione strung the popcorn" Draco informed him as Blaise's brows rose in surprise. "Well we actually decorated the living room and dining room without the elves help, but the tree was my favorite part" Draco said with a warm smile. Blaise studied him while his eyes drifted over the tree recalling the fond memory.

"Bloody hell, you're in deeper than we thought" Blaise said, clearly understanding that Draco was in the midst of making a family rather than just courting the girl he'd fancied for nearly a decade.

"Blaise if everything works out the way I hope it will, I'll have a ring on Hermione's finger by the end of summer" Draco replied seriously, leaving no doubt about his intentions for the petite curly-haired witch who brought a new form of happiness into his life.

"Seriously?" Blaise said in surprise "I didn't realize it was going that well." Draco nodded before taking their glasses and setting them on the coffee table. They made their way back into the party without saying anything else on the subject and found Rose decorating a tree cookie with lime green icing. Molly had made her way over to Teddy and was showing him how to make patterns on his stocking. Hermione stood with Pansy and Ginny on the other end of the table working away on their own cookies while laughing at a story Pansy was telling while gesturing with her hands.

"That looks great squirt" Draco said as he and Blaise made their way to stand on either side of her and began looking through the cookies for one to decorate. Blaise lifted his wand and summoned a large snowflake to the plate before him.

"No Bwaise no...no magic" Rose scolded "we is sposed to decorite the cookies by hand."

"What the bloody hell do you mean no magic" Blaise said looking affronted, glancing swiftly up to Draco with an incredulous look on his face.

"Blaise" Draco said sharply, he and Hermione were trying their best not to curse in front of Rose and he didn't feel like getting an earful about it later.

"You said a bad word, I'm telling my mummy" Rose said, pursing her lips.

"Wait, wait, wait" Blaise said trying to stop Rose from getting down from her chair. He was worried about what Hermione would do if she found out he'd cursed in front of Rose. "I don't think you need to tell her, I mean we can work something out...yeah?"

"No, you said a bad word" Rose chastised, her hazel eyes flashing dangerously like her mothers. "I'm telling my mummy and you'll be in trouble just like Draco when he says bad words in fronts of me."

" _You_ get in trouble?" Blaise asked, his eyebrows climbing his forehead as Draco nodded. "Okay, how about this" he said trying to reason with the four-year-old "what if I give you a galleon and decorate the cookies without magic? Hmmm? Will you not tell your mummy then?" he pleaded, his dark eyes locked onto her hazel orbs.

"Blaise don't..." Draco started to interject.

"Shush Draco, I'm trying to reason with her" Blaise said as he pulled a galleon from his pocket.

"You'll give me a galleon if I's don't tell mummy and you won't use magic to decorite?" Rose asked, her brows furrowed in contemplation.

"Yup, a whole galleon all for you as long as you don't tell mummy I said a bad word. Do we have a deal?" he asked holding out his hand to shake.

"Okay, as long as one cookie you make is pink!" she said enthusiastically before taking his hand and pocketing the galleon. Blaise smirked at having won Rose over so easily and shrugged off Draco's shaking head. He turned to his snowflake and began icing it pink as promised.

Draco kept his mouth shut, knowing Blaise would regret having bought Rose's silence when Hermione undoubtedly found out about it. Instead he went back to his reindeer cookie and proceeded to ice the body before asking Rose which sprinkles she thought would look best on the beast.

Hermione laughed with Ginny, Pansy, Angelina, and Fleur as they sipped on drinks, decorated cookies, and swapped stories about the men and children in their lives. Angelina and Ginny seemed to be having problems with the boys getting into all kinds of trouble at Molly's with Victoire and Teddy and the helm.

Fleur spoke of how her daughter unfortunately took after her father and had a mischievous streak that rivaled that of the twins when she was with Teddy or Fred. Pansy shared her latest dating stories and how her business was expanding before commenting about how she hoped to one day have children of her own like the rest.

"Enjoy being single while you can" Ginny informed her "I would give anything to be able to sleep in and not worry constantly about what James is up to next. Blimey, I don't know how I'll handle two of them" she said shaking her head before taking a sip of her punch.

"Two?" Hermione said glancing up at her friend in surprise, noting for the first time she wasn't drinking with the rest of them. "Ginny? Are you…?" she asked, Ginny blushed realizing her slip of the tongue as all the girls looked at her expectantly before she nodded. Each of them squealed and hugged her, causing the rest of the occupants of the room to look at them in confusion. Harry shook his head in understanding as Molly bustled her way over to find out what was going on.

"We just found out this week" Ginny said as her mother enveloped her in a bone crushing hug thrilled at the news of another grandbaby.

"Do I want to know Potter?" Draco leaned over and asked Harry as the men eyed the women, the children having had already gone back to icing more cookies.

"I think it's a bit obvious mate" George said with a smile as Draco and Blaise looked at him in confusion. Bill snickered and went back to helping his daughter evenly place silver sphere sprinkles over her snowflake cookie.

"I suspect she just told them we're expecting" Harry explained, understanding dawning in Draco's eyes.

"Expecting what?" Blaise asked, causing all four men to look at him in disbelief.

"Gin's pregnant" George retorted, clearly holding back a scathing comment.

"Oh" Blaise said, before each of the men in turn congratulated Harry.

"What's pregnant?" Rose asked cutting off any further comments. Each of the men's eyes fell to her as she looked expectantly at each of them. Draco glanced around and noticed the other children staring at them, waiting for them to answer the question.

"Uhh" Harry started before looking at Draco who shook his head with a clear _not me_ signal. "It means your aunt is going to have a baby" Harry answered simply, silently praying that would suffice their curiosity.

"I'm getting a baby brother?" James asked a grin spreading across his face.

"Well, we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet but yes you'll have a brother or sister by next September" Harry answered.

"I don't want a sister" James said.

"Yeah girls are bossy" Fred chimed in.

"We are not" Victoire cut in, frowning at Fred before leaning over and flicking his ear.

"Vic don't do that" Bill chastised, Teddy moved between Victoire and Fred before the little red-head could retaliate against his older cousin.

"He said I was bossy, I'm not bossy" Victoire said placing her hands on her hips before turning back to Fred "take it back."

"No, you and Rosie are always telling me what to do" Fred argued.

"How don't you knows if it's a boy or girl?" Rose asked Harry, clearly ignoring the argument happening across the table.

"Errr…well we won't know until the healer tells us" Harry supplied looking to Draco for help as George moved over to help break up the spat between cousins.

"When will theys know?" Rose asked, clearly unaware that she was making her uncle uncomfortable with the direction of her questioning.

"Sometime in spring we'll find out" Harry said.

"How do theys find out?" she asked curious about the entire process.

"They do a spell over auntie Gin's belly and it shows pink or blue when the time is right" Harry explained, his eyes trained on the cookie he was decorating.

"Why would theys dos it over her belly?" Rose looked confused when Blaise bit back a laugh and took note of how red Harry's ears were becoming.

"Well…umm…" Harry wasn't sure how to answer the question without it leading to a million more. He was never good at getting Rose off the _why_ path and was worried he'd over stepped his bounds.

"It's where the baby is silly" Victoire cut in answering the question for Harry.

"The baby's in her belly?" Rose asked, her eyes growing round as she looked down the table at her aunt. The women seemed oblivious to the conversation as they were discussing Ginny's plans for taking time away from the Harpy's and which room they would redecorate.

"Yup, my mummy and daddy told me all about it" Victoire said, clearly happy to share the information.

"But" Rose looked confused as she looked from her aunt to her cousin "how'd the baby get in there?" Victoire opened her mouth to respond but closed it as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to recall the answer. Turning to her father she looked at him as if to ask.

"I think I'm all done with this cookie what do you think?" Bill asked showing his half-iced sleigh, trying to deter the question at hand.

"I think mine's better" Harry chimed in following Bill's lead in ignoring the question and showing off his brightly colored Christmas tree complete with ornaments.

"But…" Rose tried to interject.

"I think Rose should determine whose cookie is the best" Draco cut in, showing off his snowman before Blaise picked up his star.

"Whatcha think Rosie?" George asked, holding up a pink, green, and yellow colored stocking causing all the kids to laugh as a dollop of icing fell onto the table.

"Uncle George you used too much" she said through a giggle.

"Well come over here and help me squirt" he said cheerily. Rolling her eyes Rose got down from her chair and made her way over to her uncle to help him.

Thankfully no further questions were asked and everyone went back to decorating the remaining cookies. After everyone had finished Hermione separated them into containers for each family to take home while each of the adults helped clean up around the table. Molly was pleased to have been included in the party and helped clear away the left-over food for the elves. Before long the room was back to normal and Draco found himself showing Molly, Bill, and Fleur around the house.

Mrs. Weasley was polite and complimented Draco on his home before moving back towards the front entrance and thanking them for inviting her. They agreed to have everyone over again before Christmas and said goodbye to Bill, Fleur, and Victoire as they escorted Molly home. Hermione had already settled into one of the oversized chairs in the living room and moved over to make room for Draco to join her as she continued making plans with Ginny, Pansy, and Angelina to go shopping the following weekend. Pansy had invited all of them to her annual masked Christmas Eve ball and insisted in helping each of them find a gown.

Rose, James, Teddy, and Fred had been sitting on the floor eating cookies while George, Harry, Ginny and Angelina sat on the couch across from Pansy who occupied the other with Blaise. The auburn-haired little girl stood to take her cousins to her toy room when the galleon Blaise had given her fell onto the floor.

"Look mummy Bwaise gave me a galleon" Rose said picking up the gold coin and running to her mother's side to show her.

"That's nice sweetie, why did Blaise give you a galleon?" she asked as Draco chuckled and covered his mouth.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, he said he'd give me the galleon but I couldn't say why...but he promised to make cookies without magic! He evens makes'd me a pink snowflake" she squealed as Hermione frowned and looked at Blaise with a raised brow. He had paled considerably while Rose spoke, glancing to Draco for back up. Draco shook his head, his laughter barely suppressed waiting for Hermione to start speaking.

"Blaise" she said sternly "why did you give my daughter a galleon? And why may I ask is she not allowed to tell me why?" Her chocolate eyes narrowed on dark haired wizard as everyone glanced between the two of them.

"Well...I" he turned to Draco and frowned as his best friends' shoulders shook with laughter at his predicament. "It's between Rose and I" he stated flatly before he heard George whistle.

"Wrong answer mate" George chuckled as Hermione crossed her arms and began tapping her foot.

"Well..." he exhaled sharply before conceding "I might have said a bad word in front of her and she threatened to get me into trouble by telling you." Hermione blinked rapidly at his confession, doing her best to hold her composure at his unexpected explanation.

"Kids, why don't you go upstairs and play while the adults talk" Hermione said, withholding a smile so the children thought he was in trouble.

"Uh-oh, someone's getting a lecture" Teddy murmured to a nodding Fred as they made their way past the adults and headed up to the toy room.

"Let me get this straight, you cursed in front of my daughter and then bribed her not to tell me all because you were afraid of getting into trouble with me?" Hermione questioned after the kids had gone.

"Well...yeah" he said, rubbing the back of his neck unsure of how angry he'd made her. What he didn't expect was for her to burst into laughter along side Angelina, Ginny, Draco, Harry, and George.

"Why on Earth would you think you'd be in trouble?" Hermione asked breathlessly once she'd composed herself.

"Well…Rose and Draco said…" Blaise looked at a loss for words. "She said she'd tell you and…dammit stop laughing."

"I'm sorry Blaise, I just think it's funny you thought I'd be angry over something like that" she chuckled, wiping moisture from the corner of her eyes. "Draco and I try not to curse in front of her but we make mistakes too. Why would you think I…" she stopped when she saw the glare Blaise shot at Draco. Turning in her seat she rounded on him "Did you make him think I'd do something terrible?"

"No, he asked if I got into trouble when Rose indicated I did…I couldn't claim I didn't so I let him draw his own conclusion" he said quelling his own laughter as Hermione shook her head and the others laughed.

"Honestly you two…" she sighed and turned back to Blaise with a serious expression. "Now, I wouldn't have been mad about the cursing but I'd appreciate it if in the future you did not bribe my daughter to deceive me" she said sternly as she shot Blaise a look of warning.

"Understood" he replied before taking a long sip of his firewhisky. The group laughed a bit more before moving into discussing Pansy's upcoming ball and everyone's plans for Christmas. Before long George and Angelina were heading out with Fred followed closely by Blaise and Pansy. Ginny stood and went to round up James and Teddy, intending on having them help Rose clean up before they left. Draco, Hermione, and Harry were left in the living room discussing a time to drop Rose off the following Friday for Ron's weekend.

"I promise I don't have a problem picking her up and taking her to Ron's after work" Harry said effectively cutting Hermione off as Draco rubbed his hand over her shoulders.

"Hermione, honey relax. Potter would tell you if he didn't want to help" Draco said.

"I know, I know…I'm sorry I just…" she began.

"Like to plan everything" Draco finished for her "…we know, it'll be okay." She sighed and rolled her eyes as Harry dug into his pocket and withdrew a small box. Nervously he leaned forward and set it on the coffee table between them.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want to give this to you with everyone else around" he began as Hermione furrowed her brows and picked up the velvet jewelry box.

"Harry, Christmas isn't for a few more weeks…" she stopped when he shook his head.

"It's… it's not a gift" he cleared his throat and looked up into her eyes. "For the last two weeks I've been traveling to every pawn shop in London" he admitted as Hermione's eyes grew wide. Draco's hand stopped midway across her shoulders, his attention solely focused on Harry. "I couldn't find the earrings but I found finally tracked down your mother's locket about a dozen blocks from the building Draco mentioned you'd been living in." Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes as she trembled and opened the black case.

"Oh, Harry" she whispered as she lifted the familiar acanthus leaf embossed gold locket and opened it to find the pictures still intact. Clutching the necklace in her hand she jumped from Draco's lap and threw her arms around her best friend as tears slid down her face. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find the earrings" he said softly causing Hermione to chuckle as she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"That's alright Harry, this means more to me than those" she said moving back to Draco and holding it out to him before moving her hair to the side so he could fasten it around her neck. "Thank you" she said again "this…" words were lost as she pressed her fingers to the oval case. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for this…" tears continued to slid down her face as Draco wrapped an arm around her trembling form.

"I know what it meant to you" Harry said, understanding the memories it held. "I honestly was amazed to find the pictures still inside" he admitted while watching Draco press a tender kiss to Hermione's brow.

"I put a permanent sticking charm on them" she said smiling "I bet it infuriated the pawn shop owner." Draco and Harry chuckled at the thought of an annoyed muggle trying to remove the evidence of the previous owners.

"How much did it cost you?" she asked suddenly.

"Nothing" Harry said honestly.

"Harry, I appreciate you finding this for me but I refuse to have you pay for my own mistake…" she said seriously.

"I honestly didn't pay for it" he replied. "I informed the owner that I was law enforcement looking for the stolen property, he handed it over without question. I asked about the earrings but he swore the thieves only pawned the necklace." Hermione bit her lip and nodded, staring adoringly at the necklace she never thought she'd see again.

"Thank you" she said once more as Ginny herded the children into the living room.

"Time to go" Ginny said taking the boys hands before heading for the door. Draco, Hermione, and Rose hugged and kissed each of them goodbye and promised to see them soon. Hermione closed the front door behind them and turned to head back towards the living room.

"I'm hungry mummy, what's for dinner?" Rose asked.

"Let's go see what's in the fridge and you can decide" Hermione said, happily making her way down the hallway feeling lighter than she had all week.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.
> 
> **NOTE: Hermione is not pregnant...I don't want to mislead anyone she's just finally filling out properly from eating right again.

**Chapter 19:**

The week flew by and before Hermione knew it, it was Saturday. She had successfully avoided the journalists lingering in the Ministry's atrium and caught up on the work she'd missed the week before. Draco was still reviewing her proposal as he interviewed potential potioneers. On Friday, Harry picked Rose up and floo'd her to Molly's for Ron's weekend. Hermione and Draco had found out from Harry that Molly refused for Ron to be left alone with Rosie and demanded he stay at the Burrow for their weekends together.

Having finished breakfast Hermione kissed Draco goodbye and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron to meet the girls for the shopping trip. Pansy insisted they head to Paris to find the perfect gowns for her Christmas eve ball. Hermione really hated clothes shopping but was excited to have a girl's day away from Wizarding London and the gossip mongers. She'd dressed in simple jeans and a lilac knit jumper with a red strapless bra and matching lace knickers. The main pub floo roared in green flames as Ginny, Fleur, and Angelina emerged one after the other, clearly having met up beforehand. As each of the girls hugged and greeted one another a pop of apparition was heard and Pansy appeared by the door.

"Good everyone's here" she said in exasperation. "Sorry I'm late there was a ridiculous line at the port key office" Pansy smiled and greeted each of the girls before holding up a long silver cable chain, indicating they had about a minute before it would take them to Paris. Each of the girls placed a finger on the chain just before it began to glow and within seconds they felt the sharp pull of the port key whisking them away.

After landing at a safe point in Paris, Fleur and Pansy began speaking in rapid French to one another and led the other three down a bustling street lined with high end fashion stores. Each window held mannequins dressed in the new 'in' styles perfectly designed and displayed to draw shoppers in. Hermione, Ginny, and Angelina caught glimpses here and there of the various styles but didn't have the chance to stop as Fleur and Pansy purposefully made their way to the end of the fashion district.

As they neared the end of the street they came upon a brick building that resembled a row house with a simple blue door and wrought iron railing step entrance. The five ladies gathered together on the stairs as Pansy rang the bell and waited. A young blonde woman, no older than eighteen, answered the door and asked how she could help them.

"We're in need of ball gowns" Pansy replied with a pleasant smile.

"Right this way" the young girl said before she stepped back and ushered them inside. Initially Hermione was confused as to why they came to what looked to be someone's home, but as they crossed the threshold she found a spacious shop with racks upon racks of clothing. "Do you have a reservation" the blonde asked Pansy.

"Yes, Parkinson party of five. I booked last week" the dark-haired witch explained.

"Thank you, Ms. Parkinson. Right this way" she replied before turning and leading the group into a private room behind thick purple velvet curtains with five large changing rooms, two heather grey settees', and an ebony coffee table holding a chilled bottle of champagne and five long stemmed glasses. "Madam Adeline will be with you shortly" the young girl informed them before slipping through the curtains and disappearing.

"Pansy this place is amazing; how did you find it?" Ginny asked as she picked up a champagne flute. The glass filled itself with shimmering golden liquid before the red-haired witch had touched the chilled bottle. "Fancy" she murmured to herself before handing the glass to Pansy, "do you know if I could get some water?" she asked looking mournful at the champagne bottle. Fleur and Angelina chuckled as they made themselves comfortable on one of the settees'.

"My mother used to bring me here as a child whenever I needed a new dress or outfit for some function or another" Pansy explained. "Those trips were some of the only happy memories I have with her…and of course we can get you some water" she said before taking a long drink of champagne. Before anyone could respond a plump older woman walked in with perfectly coiffed silver hair and manicured nails. She was dressed in fine silk robes with matching spectacles gracing her pointed nose.

"Good morning ladies, welcome to my boutique" she said in friendly manner. "Ms. Parkinson it's a pleasure to see you again" she said before turning to the others "I'm Madam Adeline, what can I assist you with today?" Each of the girls greeted the older woman before Pansy explained about her Christmas eve masquerade ball. "It's hard to believe it's that time of year again" Adeline said with a smile "I'm honored you wish to wear one of my creations again."

"Of course, only the best will do for such an event" Pansy remarked before the older woman flicked her wand and brought forth several racks of gowns and dress robes in shades of red, green, silver, gold, and blue. "Perfect" Pansy said as each of the girls began looking through the racks. Madam Adeline made her way around the room and questioned each of the girls while her tape measures began working around them. Before long each of them were in their own cubicle trying on a variety of dresses.

Ginny was interested in something green, while Angelina requested red or gold. Fleur and Pansy insisted on letting Adeline choose while Hermione worried her lower lip, unsure of which color would look best for such an elegant ball. Before long Adeline had sent all of the dress robes away as each of the girls expressed their desire for muggle styles.

* * *

Meanwhile back in London, Draco sat in his home office reading through his _Auror approved_ mail. He'd had a significant number of recent applicants requesting to work at his apothecary that he'd been working through when he found a letter addressed in his mother's hand. Sighing to himself he picked up his goblin made letter opener and slit the envelope open.

_Draconis,_

_I am writing to inquire about your yuletide plans. It has been a while since I've heard from you and I was hoping to put the wedding mishap behind us. I see it was wishful thinking you'd come to your senses and leave behind the muggle-born you've been seeing. Need I remind you that you are the last heir to two noble houses? Do you not recall the duties of which you must fulfill to continue our pure lineage?_

_I've been following your relationship in the Daily Prophet and can understand your need to protect the girl from such an abusive ex-husband. But please remember she is not me and even though you could not protect me when you were young there is no need to make up for it now with a divorced woman. Think of the shame it would bring to your family to marry someone who has no respect for the sanctity of marriage. I do hope the Prophet was wrong in indicating you were living together outside of wedlock with her half-blood child._

_Unfortunately, my son I am unable to make it to the Parkinson's Christmas eve ball. Please let me know of your holiday plans and when we can meet to celebrate. I'd love to celebrate here at the villa, but I must ask that you please refrain from bringing your muggle-born and her offspring. There's no need to sully our name any further. Again, I implore you to remember your duties to this family and the noble houses of Malfoy and Black. I look forward to your reply and an understanding that the girl will be gone soon._

_With Love,_

_Mother_

Draco's hand shook with anger as he read the letter through a second time. His lips were pressed into a thin line as he read over the elegantly scrolled words reminding him that though his mother had moved passed her subservient ways to his father and Voldemort, she still held to the old ways. Setting the letter onto his desk he pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to calm his temper before replying with words he could not take back. Exhaling a deep breath, he pulled out a blank piece of parchment and picked up his eagle feather quill and began his reply.

_Mother,_

_I must agree it has been quite some time since I've written you, I apologize, Hermione and I have been fairly busy as I am sure you're aware by reading the Prophet. Unfortunately, it seems you have not accepted the fact that Hermione and I are together so I do not think we are able to move past the 'mishap' as you'd prefer._

_If you recall I am no longer an heir to the noble house of Malfoy and Black but the Lord of each of them. Therefore, I do not need reminded of my duties nor feel it necessary to continue in pure-blooded ways. As I have informed you before I have renounced the old ways and choose to live my life as I see fit. However, I feel I must remind you that I am the head of these households and am in control of allowances doled out each month. I must insist that if you continue to request I leave Hermione, you'll find your allowance to be restricted to only the bare essentials._

_As to your inquiry about my yuletide plans, I intend to spend them with Hermione, her daughter, and our friends. I do not care that she is divorced and though it saddens me that I was unable to save you from father's temper I should inform you that that's not the case with my girlfriend. I may despise her ex-husband but the Prophet has exaggerated their previous marital problems. I wish you a Happy Christmas mother and hope that you find a way to let go of your prejudice before it leads to further estrangement between us._

_Love,_

_Draco_

_P.S. The Prophet is correct about one thing, Hermione and I are happily living together._

Draco dotted his final sentence before tapping the parchment with his wand and rolling it into a scroll before sending it off with his personal owl. After he finished sorting through his applicants he penned a few notes to each of those he wished to interview and readied them before leaving for the apothecary for the afternoon. He didn't expect Hermione home before four and intended to brew a few potions before returning to spend, what he _hoped_ would be, a relaxing night in.

* * *

Hermione stood in her twelfth dress before the full-length changing room mirror analyzing every inch of the gown. She'd dismissed every dress for various reasons including color, beadwork, excessive lace, or an abundance of tulle. Feelings of frustration bubbled within her as each of the other girls found a dress to fit their ideals. Pansy had found a royal blue gown with silver beaded accents resembling stars, Ginny an emerald green strapless silk gown with a plunging neckline, Angelina found a crimson gown with tapered straps and gold embroidery, and Fleur found a long flowing silver dress that shimmered as she walked, enhancing her veela heritage.

Growling in irritation Hermione turned in the form fitting silk dress and scrutinized her form. She felt that she'd gained more than twenty pounds since she and Draco had started seeing each other and though her skin now held a healthy glow she couldn't help worrying that she'd filled out a bit too much. Her hips were fuller than she recalled during her pregnancy and she'd had to replace several bra's in the last two weeks. Biting her lower lip, she idly wondered if Draco had noticed…worse if he cared?

"Get your arse out here Granger" Ginny demanded, all of the girls had begun helping Madam Adeline pick out gowns for her to try on and the latest debacle was Ginny's choice. Hermione pursed her lips and made her way through the curtain to show the girls, hands firm upon her waist.

"I'm not certain what you're playing at Ginevra Potter" she chastised "but there is no way in bloody hell I'm going to a ball in this." She gestured wildly to the plunging bodice which exposed her pale creamy skin down to her navel and lifted her breasts further than necessary.

"No, that will not do" Fleur tsked and shook her head before moving to another rack. Angelina had covered her mouth in attempt to smother her laughter as Ginny scowled at Hermione.

"'Mione you know better than to call me Ginevra" she said, attempting to be angry as she stared at her best friend. "Besides I don't see anything wrong with this dress, it shows off your assets quite nicely and I think Malfoy would be left speechless" she said with a smirk.

"Speechless only because he'd have trouble finding the right words to compliment the dress" Pansy snorted. "Knowing him he'd ask if you bought something else because he wouldn't want anyone else to see you so…exposed."

"You think" Hermione asked with a snort as she rolled her eyes. "I'm changing" she said sharply before dipping back into the room and slipping out of the dress.

"'Mione?" Fleur's soft French accented voice floated through the curtain "I has a dress for you" she said. Hermione sighed, gathering herself together before peaking a hand through the curtain to accept the dress. Without really looking at the dress she quickly slipped it on and fastened the back before turning to look in the mirror. A small gasp escaped her as she looked at the ice blue sheer material elegantly draped over her body.

The dress had a strapless sweetheart neckline with shimmering hand-sewn lace snowflakes encrusted with silver crystals cascading down her bodice and over the A-line skirt that held only a slight amount of tulle. The fabric was a pale ice blue layered chiffon that flowed elegantly to the floor and loosely hugged her curves. Staring at herself in the mirror she knew this was the dress and silently thanked Merlin the search was over.

"Her-Mi-One" Fleur inquired, enunciating each syllable as she spoke. "Does the dress work well?" A broad smile spread across Hermione's face before she turned and strode through the curtains. "C'est manifique" Fleur determined as she stepped out of the brunette's way.

"That looks gorgeous" Angelina said as Hermione exited the dressing room "please tell me you're buying that!"

"Draco's going to love that" Pansy insisted as she stood and circled Hermione to see the back, taking in the low-cut design of the cascading sheer fabric. "This is absolutely perfect Hermione" she said in awe as she made her way back around. Hermione's chocolate eyes flitted over to Ginny who stood silent with her fists covering her mouth, her eyes glistening as she stared at Hermione.

"Gin?" Hermione asked tentatively, wondering what had upset her.

"It's beautiful 'Mione" she choked out, lowering her hands.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked, confused by her sudden emotional outburst.

"I'm sorry it's these damn hormones" Ginny stated before her eyes met Hermione's. "You just look so like your mum" she nearly whispered as Fleur and Angelina nodded in agreement. Hermione blinked back tears as she forced a smile, recalling the ice blue tea dress her mother wore to her graduation with sudden clarity. Nodding to the girls she tried to look away as pain fluttered in her chest and a few tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

Pansy was the first to pull her into a hug before the first sob broke through and the other three girls rushed to them, each wrapping their arms around her. "I didn't mean to make you cry" Ginny whispered "I'm so sorry 'Mione."

"No" she choked out through tears as they broke apart from their hug "it's okay. I'd forgotten about the dress she used to wear. I don't mean to cry…I just miss her…" she said, her voice cracking as she wiped at her eyes willing the tears to stop.

"You've every right to cry" Fleur insisted as she rubbed Hermione's shoulder. "We understand" she said staring meaningfully into her eyes before Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, you guys, I'm gonna change" she said biting her lip before turning towards the dressing room once more.

"I'm so sorry for your loss my dear" madam Adeline interjected. The ladies had nearly forgotten her presence as she stood silently, giving them the room to support their friend. "Should we keep looking dear?" she asked kindly.

"No," Hermione said shaking her head and glancing back at the older woman "this is the dress I want." Though the memory of losing her mother still hurt she wanted a way to honor her this Christmas and couldn't think of a better way than to wear her mother's favorite color.

Hermione took her time changing, giving herself the chance to settle her nerves and compose herself before heading to lunch with the girls. Madam Adeline happily packaged their dresses and charged the appropriate accounts before seeing them to the door. Ginny linked arms with Hermione and Pansy as they made their way back towards the center of the city and to a lovely little café they planned on eating in before heading back to London.

They'd settled at an elegant round table with simple decorations and ordered their food and drinks before catching up for the week. They discussed Christmas gift ideas for the children and the respective men in their lives before the food arrived.

"So, Ron has Rose this weekend?" Pansy asked, honestly surprised that he was still allowed time with his daughter after everything that'd happened the week before.

"Yes, Harry dropped her off yesterday and I'll pick her up from Molly tomorrow evening" Hermione replied after taking a sip of her champagne.

"I can't believe you still have to send her to him after he hit you" she said shaking her head. "No offence Gin but I wouldn't trust him after that."

"None taken" Ginny said. "The entire family is furious with him…mum and dad didn't raise any of the boys to hit women."

"If George even thought of raising his hand to me I'd divorce him…after hexing him of course" Angelina added.

"Same with Bill" Fleur nodded in agreement.

"Yes, well Ron never struck me while we were together" Hermione said, slightly defensive. "It honestly surprised me" the girls nodded in understanding "besides I heard Molly refuses to allow him to be alone with Rose after last week and forced him to stay at the house." Ginny snorted while taking a drink of her water and quickly had to set her goblet down before wiping her mouth with the linen napkin.

"That's right" Ginny agreed "I nearly forgot about that. He was there this morning when I dropped James off, moaning about how he'd been banned from several pubs since the article was released. Apparently, Hannah was so furious with him she threatened to hex him if he came back to the Three Broomsticks _and_ Tom refused him service all week whenever he tried to stop in at the Leaky" each of the girls were laughing in turn by now.

"Really? I hadn't expected Tom to ban anyone" Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, Ron's pissed about it…clearly he doesn't understand why they care so much" Ginny said while rolling her eyes.

"Well he should be glad all he's dealing with is being banned from a few pubs and receiving only some glares. Draco and I received hundreds of letters over the last week and a half with a variety of opinions. Some even went as far to threaten Draco if he didn't treat me right" Hermione said shaking her head in frustration. "We had to reroute everything through the Aurors office to avoid anything too nasty. I swear people have nothing better to do than put their noses in other's business."

"Oh, Ronald's received quite a number of scathing letters. Mum had to take him to Saint Mungo's after he opened one letter with a nasty boil hex in it that she couldn't get rid of" Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth in surprise while the other's burst into laughter.

"Serves him right" Pansy snickered before continuing eating her salad.

"I agree" Ginny stated flatly "wish I'd sent something myself before he began filtering them through the ministry as well."

"Gin" Hermione admonished.

"No 'Mione" Ginny shook her head "he deserved everything he got. I'm surprised Bill, Charlie, and George haven't gotten to him yet. My only guess is he's hiding behind mum and work" she said matter-of-factly.

"They don't need to do anything Gin" Hermione said as the others gave her incredulous looks.

"Just stop Hermione" Ginny said placing her fork down "it's between the brothers now. They won't let any family member of their get by with abusing anyone. It wasn't how they were raised and Ron knows he's crossed the line…why do you think he's hiding?"

"Bill will find him if George doesn't" Fleur stated confidently.

"Oh, I think Georgie has something planned for Christmas" Angelina said with a wicked grin resembling that of her husband's.

"Good" Fleur, Pansy, and Ginny said at the same time. Hermione didn't bother arguing with the witches anymore and simply shook her head as they began discussing plans for Christmas day. The ball would be held on Christmas eve and each would spend Christmas morning with their immediate families before heading off to the large gatherings. This year Hermione would not be joining the Weasley's but instead would be heading to Theo and Astoria's to spend time with them, Blaise, and Pansy. As agreed, Rose would be with Ron in the afternoon as she had her in the morning.

Before long they had finished their meals and headed down to more shops in search of masks, shoes, and accessories to accompany their gowns. Once everyone had found everything they needed they port keyed back to the Leaky Cauldron and headed home.

Hermione made her way into the house and was greeted by Nixie. "Good afternoon Miss 'Mione" the elf squeaked. "Master Draco's not home, can Nixie helps take yous bags?"

"No thank you Nixie" Hermione said kindly, happy to have the house alone for a short time. The day had been long and tiring and she found she just wanted a bit of time to herself to unwind. "Would you mind telling Bomber and Fin you guys can take the rest of the evening off? I'd like some time alone if you don't mind."

"But whats about dinner Miss?" Nixie said confused by the request.

"Don't worry about it, I'll make something later on" she promised.

"Yes, Miss 'Mione" the elf said before heading back into the kitchen to gather the other two before heading to their respective quarters and leaving Hermione to herself.

The curly-haired brunette made her way up the stairs and peaked into Rose's room and toy room to see if anything needed put away before continuing on to the master. Of course, the elves were steps ahead of her as both rooms were spotless. She smiled ruefully and headed to the master bedroom and began putting away her recent purchases. The ice blue dress hung within a black bag at the far end of the closet with a pair of simple silver heels, a silver mask, and matching snowflake laced lingerie to wear beneath the gown.

She moved to sit at her vanity and began removing her jewelry, intent on taking a long hot bath to help her relax. As she removed her final earring her eyes fell onto the picture of her with Rose and her mother last Christmas. The three of them were cuddled on the couch with Rose on her grandmother's lap and Hermione next to her. A tiny Christmas tree sat on the coffee table before them engulfed with the few gifts she was able to afford that year. The moving picture showed each of them smiling as it was the first day in weeks where her mother had felt able to get out of bed.

The potions had helped her keep her hair but it was dull and lanky, her complexion was pale and ashen most days, and Hermione found her sleeping more than not during her last year. But Christmas morning had been a day of hope and miracles. Her mother had been feeling good for a change, Hermione's divorce was finalized, and they had a magical morning with Rose on the couch before Ginny stopped by to pick her up for dinner at the Weasley's. It was in that one moment that Hermione had charmed the camera to float across from them, capturing the happy moment forever.

Her slender fingers traced over her mother's smile as she stared at the moving picture. Tears slid down her face as she watched her mother press a kiss to the top of Rose's hair before turning and pressing one to Hermione's temple and then smiling at the camera, obviously forgetting the image would move later on. After she smiled a few moments the picture began again and she pressed a kiss to Rose's head once more. Glistening tears slid silently down Hermione's face as her lip trembled.

She tried to block out the onslaught of memories where they cooked, sang, and danced together throughout her childhood. Memories of her parents praising her for the grades she received at Hogwarts and how happy they were to see her each time she came back home. Pain seared her heart as she began to cry in earnest wishing her parents were with her now.

Hermione wanted to hear her mother's voice and ask her questions about how to handle the feelings she had for Draco, if things were moving to fast, or how she should handle the fiasco with Ron. She wanted her father there to meet the man she'd found and interrogate him to make sure he'd treat her right. She wanted to rush into their arms and let them hold her as she cried about everything that'd gone wrong over the last few years and listen to them as they reminded her it would all turn out alright.

Anger flooded her veins as she thought about how much she'd lost between the war, her father's car accident, her divorce, and her mother's illness. The feeling of abandonment coupled with failure and life's callous lessons left her feeling hallowed out and more alone than ever. She knew she had Draco and Rose but neither seemed to sooth the overwhelming pain she felt at the moment. Her lungs burned as she gasped for air through her gut-wrenching sobs; her face was red and blotchy from finally releasing her pent-up emotions she'd shelved in an effort to protect Rose from the consuming depression she'd felt months back after she'd buried her mother.

Overwhelmed by anger and loss she shoved everything, except the photograph, from the top of the vanity to the floor and let out a scream of frustration before standing and toppling the chair she'd been sitting upon. Allowing the anger to flow freely she grabbed the stacks of tee's and knit jumpers and threw them to the floor, screaming through the tears as she essentially wrecked their closet. Once everything within reach found its way to the floor in a violent rush she sank down the wall and buried her face into her knees, hugging herself tightly as she fell apart at the seams.

* * *

Draco capped his bottle of ink, having signed the final letter setting an appointment with Headmistress McGonagall for the following Wednesday to meet and discuss a potential contract on supplying rare ingredients to the school. Thus far his new gatherers were over eighty percent successful with their supplied ingredients and George was beyond happy with their arrangement.

After sending off his last owl of the evening Draco gathered his coat and floo'd home. He hung his grey coat on the hall tree before noticing how quiet the house was. He looked in the kitchen and was surprised to find the room dark and empty. Furrowing his brows, he moved into the living room and found it much the same as the kitchen. Deciding he needed to change for figuring out where his witch and elves were he made his way to the master bedroom.

He expected to find it dark and quiet like the rest of the rooms and was therefore thoroughly confused when he saw his bedroom door ajar and light pouring into the hall. After living with Death Eaters, Draco found certain habits difficult to let go and found his wand unconsciously held tightly in his left hand as he approached the door on silenced footsteps. The main room was empty but he heard a muffled sound coming from the walk-in closet.

He approached the open door slowly and peered inside, his wand held aloft just in case. Draco's grey eyes fell on the sobbing form of Hermione huddled against the wall and he rushed to her side, worried she was hurt. "Hermione, sweetheart" he said breathlessly "are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" he asked in a rush as he pulled her arms back to look into her face. His gut twisted at the sight of her swollen red eyes and tear streaked face. Her breaths were quick and shallow as she blinked rapidly, slowly realizing he was there. "Hermione?"

"Draco" she said, her voice sounding cracked and raw from crying so hard. "I-I'm so sorry, I…" she started to cry again "I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to what?" he asked, confused by the entire situation. "Hermione" he held her hands tightly in his "Hermione" he said more firmly "what happened?"

"I…it's stupid…" she said as her shoulders shook and her eyes settled on the floor.

"Damnit tell me what happened" he growled, clearly frustrated. "Did someone hurt you? Did you do something?" She shook her head in reply "Tell me what's wrong…I-I can't help you if I don't know what happened."

"I-I…" she began before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, trying to regain some control. "I was having a hard time dealing with…with losing my mum" she said staring down at his hands. "It's Christmas and looking at the photograph brought back just how much I missed her" she admitted with a shaking breath as Draco's eyes softened in understanding. "I'm not sure why but I kind of lost it and just…" she pulled one of her hands from his and gestured to the floor behind him. "I'm so sorry" she said quietly, a few tears dripping down the tip of her nose.

Draco's eye's widened at the mess she'd made of their closet, surprised that she'd truly lost control. Looking back at her he could see she was still distressed and gathered her into his arms before carrying her to bed. Pulling her close to his chest he leaned back against the headboard and ran his fingers through her hair.

For once he was at a loss of what to say to comfort her and thought it best to let her know he was there to hold her together whenever she fell apart. They stayed like that for over half an hour as she cried the last of her tears and clung to his dampened button down. Draco pressed gentle kisses to her forehead and reminded her he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm sorry" she repeated into his chest.

"It's alright sweetheart" he whispered and pressed another kiss to her moist skin.

"I just miss them so much" she whispered as though it were a secret no one was to know. "I miss my mum the most because of how close we were before she died but I miss my dad too and the way he made me laugh whenever I got down. They were always there for me…they even forgave me after I removed their memories during the war. What parent does that?" she half sobbed half laughed.

"They sound like they were great parents to me" Draco said, glancing down at her as she nodded in agreement.

"They were" she rasped. "I wish you could have met them, they'd have liked you…a lot" she chuckled. "My mum would have been like Molly and insisted you eat with them as my father questioned your intentions and she inquired about your life. They would have loved hearing about how you grew up and the differences from their own lives before congratulating you on owning your own business."

"I wish I'd been able to meet them" he said softly, imagining an evening with a welcoming family as they politely made sure he'd take care of her and Rose. A family that he'd strive to emulate if ever given the chance.

"They'd have welcomed you and thanked you for everything you've done" she said looking up at him with a watery half smile. "I love being here with you and wouldn't change how things worked out between us…I just wish that…" she swallowed hard "I just wish they were here too."

"I know" he whispered in her ear "I know." Hermione leaned up and kissed his cheek before curling back into him and nuzzling his chest. "I'll have one of the elves sort the closet before tomorrow" he said hoping to help her relax.

"No!" she snapped, pulled back, and shook her head "I made the mess and I'll clean it up, they shouldn't have to clean up after me because I lost my head for a moment" Draco opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it.

"Okay, I'll leave it for you" he said.

"Thanks Draco" she said before leaning forward and pressing another kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for just being here" she sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Always" he whispered as he rested his cheek atop her head.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

After Hermione calmed down they spoke for nearly an hour about her parents. Draco asked a variety of questions to learn more about them, their traditions, and her childhood. He wanted to know everything about her while helping her open up and remember the life her parents led rather than the way they'd died or everything they were missing. Their talked seemed to help as she lit up with each new tale before smiling and laughing at one memory or another.

In the end she thanked and kissed him before moving into the closet to clean up as he ran out for take-away. The two of them spent the rest of the evening eating dinner in the living room and watching _White Christmas_ before drifting to sleep in each other's arms. The next morning, they woke to the smell of breakfast resting on the coffee table before noting the time and quickly getting ready for the day. Hermione had just finished putting her hair into a simply French twist above her soft green knit jumper when Draco came up behind her and began rubbing her shoulders.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked softly staring into the mirror to meet her eyes.

"Better" she said, gazing back into his concerned silver irises "I really am sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize" Draco said cutting her off. "I just wanted to make certain you were alright before we went to pick up Rose."

"I really am doing a lot better" she said as she crinkled her brow "I'm still sad but I don't feel like I'm going to shatter again…at least not yet. It…" she sighed as she tried to find the right words to explain "it's just harder somedays than others. I don't think I'll ever not miss them, but this is my first holiday without either of them so it's just harder than I anticipated."

"I understand" Draco said as he squeezed her shoulders and leaned down to press a reassuring kiss to her temple. "Just know I'll be here whenever it becomes too much and you need to let it out. Okay?" Hermione nodded, her hand clasping his over her shoulder as she blinked back tears.

"Thank you, Draco" she whispered before wiping her eyes. "We need to get going, I'm sure Molly doesn't mind keeping Rose but I'd like to stop by Diagon Alley to do a bit of shopping before coming home. You're sure you're up for it? Shopping with a four-year-old can be tiresome."

"I'll be fine I promise" he said pulling her to her feet before making their way to the foyer. "I'm more concerned about picking Rose up rather than shopping" he admitted. Hermione understood his skepticism with the rumors and prior animosity with the family…primarily Ron.

"Molly won't allow Ron to be there without one of her other boys around" Hermione said cutting into his thoughts. "Arthur has gotten older and I think she worries about another brawl breaking out with no one able to stop it." Draco nodded in understanding as they slipped on their coats, scarves, and mittens.

"Lead on sweetheart" Draco said as he clasped her hand. With a smile Hermione disapparated them to the edge of the Burrow's boundary line and opened the old iron garden gate before making her way down the dirt path. Draco was momentarily surprised by the building before him. His wide eyes glanced around and took in the tall farm house that looked like three conjoined buildings made of various materials and clearly only held together by magic. A rusted dilapidated garage sat off to the side across from a large pond with an orchard just beyond them.

"Please don't say anything" Hermione whispered as she noticed his eyes flickering around Weasley's home.

"I wasn't going to" he admonished "I know I look the same but I'm not the disrespectful prat I was as a child. I'll have you know I was taught impeccable manners Miss Granger and I actively use them on a daily basis."

"I know you're not the same, but I also know it doesn't seem like much here but it's homey and warm" she said as they approached the backdoor. Hermione knocked only once before making her way into the kitchen. Draco's silver eyes flickered around the large space and noted the enormous table with mismatched chairs, two large stoves, a country kitchen sink, and a large clock with each family member's face upon a hand pointing in different directions. On one hand he felt it was homely and just as he suspected it to be when he was a teen…but on the other he understood what Hermione meant by warm and welcoming. There was food cooking on the stove, loving pictures scattered around the house, and clutter that showed it was a home and not a museum.

Draco was man enough to admit that he was slightly envious that the weasel had grown up in such a home. One where it was clear everyone was loved for who they were and not what they could do or be for their parents. A home where you could run around without care and know there was always plenty to eat at the table. He wouldn't give up his own estate but he wanted to work with Hermione to create the warm happy feeling he felt here in their home. _Their home? When had he started thinking of it as theirs?_ he wondered.

"Hermione, Draco" Molly exclaimed as she came bustling into the kitchen "I'm so sorry I wasn't at the door to greet you." She seemed out of breath as she wrapped each of them in a hug "Rose is nearly ready, I asked her to put away her toys and get her shoes on before coming downstairs."

"That's alright Molly, we don't mind waiting. Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, touching the older witch's shoulder in concern.

"Oh, yes dear. The children have just been a bit rambunctious today and I'm not as young as I once was. Arthur's been called into work and Harry and Ginny are at the Hollyhead game today. So, I've been chasing James and Rose around most of the morning. Don't worry dear" she said seeing Hermione's clear concern "it's good for my health to be chasing them. What are you three off to do today?"

"Molly are you sure…"

"I'm _fine_ dear" she said giving Hermione a stern look to not push the issue. "Now, where are you all off to?"

"Heading to Diagon Alley to pick up some gifts for the family. I figured Rose would want to pick out her cousin's gifts while Draco and I looked around for the adults."

"Oh, she'll love that" Molly agreed as she moved towards the oven and pulled out some fresh baked bread.

"It smells wonderful" Draco said, admiring her baking skills.

"Thank you" Molly said "Did you…" she began before being cut off by a squeal from Rose running into the kitchen.

"No James, no!" Rose yelled before rushing into her mother's arms.

"What's going on?" Hermione inquired as James quickly hid his hands behind his back.

"Nothing" he mumbled.

"He tried to cuts my hair" Rose cried, taking no issue with tattling on her cousin.

"Only cuz you cutsed mine first" James argued, his hands falling his sides revealing the tightly grasped scissors.

"James Sirius Potter what have I told you about playing with scissors? And running with them in the house…are you trying to get hurt?" Molly demanded, her hands resting on her hips.

"What do you mean Rose cut your hair?" Hermione asked looking incredulous at her daughter. Guilt and embarrassment at being caught shown across the auburn-haired witch's face. "Rose Jean Weasley, why on earth would you think it's alright to cut James hair?"

"It was messy" she said shrugging her shoulders as though it was an understandable explanation.

"That's no reason to go cutting someone else's hair young lady. James let me see" Hermione said before she handed Rose off to Draco. James face flushed red before he turned and showed everyone the back of his head. Draco bit his lip to keep from laughing as Hermione and Molly gasped. Three large patches of nearly scalped skin were visible from across the room. "Rose" Hermione said sternly turning to chastise her daughter "you are to _never_ , ever do this again do you hear me?"

"B-but grammy Molly always says James' hair is too messy I thought if I cuts it it'd be nice like daddy's and Draco's" Rose said with a perfect pout. Hermione and Draco stared at the little girl held in his arms for a fraction of a second before Draco burst out laughing and Hermione started lecturing.

"Really Draco? Honestly pull yourself together and Rose, I don't care if James' hair is unruly or not. It is not your place to cut anyone's hair…ever. Do you understand me? You owe James an apology" Hermione stated all while Molly flicked her wand and regrew the missing patches.

"But…" Rose began before falling silent under her mother's glare. "I sorry James" she muttered into Draco's trembling shoulder. He was doing his best to suppress his laughter but the entire thing was just too funny.

"Honestly" Hermione muttered, shaking her head at the blonde wizard.

"Hermione" he chuckled "you have to admit it's pretty funny that she thinks Potter's kid can have tame hair."

"That's not the point and you know it" she snapped before turning to see if Molly needed anything else before they left. Draco bit his lip to quell the remaining laughter before glancing down at Rose.

"Sorry kid, your mum's right though you shouldn't go around cutting other people's hair" he said quietly as Rose rubbed tears from her eyes and nodded in understanding.

"I know, I sorry" she said.

"It's alright squirt" Draco said before turning to Hermione. "Are you ready to head out sweetheart?"

"Yes, we'll see you guys later" Hermione said before hugging James and Molly goodbye. The three of them made their way down the lane before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron and making their way into the Alley. They spent the next four hours moving from shop to shop looking for gifts for friends and family all while dodging flashing cameras, nosy reporters, and a few downright rude citizens asking one too many personal questions. They did their best to shield Rose from the unwanted attention and only had to threaten a single reporter for directing questions at the confused child.

Working their way through the shops while trying to decide on the perfect gifts and watch over an overenthusiastic four-year-old was an entirely new experience for Draco. Luckily, he and Hermione only had to stop Rose a handful of times from grabbing onto objects that were easily broken or dangerous. Three times they'd had to return items she'd snuck into their baskets before finally deciding to end their shopping for the day and head back to the Leaky for dinner.

They grabbed a table near the back and settled Rose in between them before ordering a few fizzy drinks and looking over the menu. Rose was restless from the days activities and grouchy from not having her usual afternoon nap. Everything Hermione pointed out to her she quickly disregarded for her own food.

"Come on Rose you need to choose something to eat" Hermione said, her voice tinged with exhaustion from the day's errands. Draco sat quietly and watched as the mini-Hermione pursed her lips in defiance.

"I don't wants nothing from here. It's all yucky" she said in a low voice, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the table.

"You like fish and chips or if you'd rather they have chicken strips" Hermione urged.

"No" Rose stated with hostility.

"Well what do you want?" her mother asked, clearly frustrated.

"Cake" she said simply.

"You can't have cake for dinner Rose, you know that" Hermione answered.

"But I want cake" she demanded from her little chair.

"Rose" Hermione warned as the little girl's voice began to raise.

"I want cake" she nearly screamed into the restaurant.

"Rose that's enough" Draco snapped, unable to stay silent any longer. Both sets of dark eyes met his as several other patrons turned in their direction. "Your mother told you no, now either choose something off the menu or don't eat." Draco wasn't sure if he was over stepping his bounds or not, but he was tired of listening to Rose screech in his ear. To his surprise Hermione sat back in her chair and folded her arms, waiting silently for her daughter to choose. Rose narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips further as she stared at Draco.

"You're _not_ my daddy so I don't have to dos anything yous tells me to if I don't want to" Rose stated in a near challenging tone causing Hermione's eyebrows to disappear up her forehead in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Draco said, shocked by her blatant disrespect.

"My daddy told me I don't have to listen to yous. He says if yous make me mad or get me in trouble that yous'll be in trouble with him." Draco sat frozen, blinking at the little girl in front of him. He wasn't sure what to do or say as she'd always been a sweet little girl until this moment. Hermione on the other hand saw red and responded faster than Draco could thoroughly comprehend what had happened.

"Excuse me young lady?" she snapped. "Let me tell you right now that Draco may not be your father but you will show him respect. You will do as you are told and if he wants to put you in time out to discipline you he can."

"But daddy said…" Rose began clearly confused and angry at not getting her way.

"This isn't your father's decision; he and I will be having a long conversation about this. You will apologize to Draco right this minute and put on your coat. You've lost the right to eat out tonight" Hermione said, anger evident in every word she spoke. Tears started leaking out of Rose's eyes as her lip trembled.

"B-b-but mummy" she began crying "I don't wants to goes home, please mummy please can we stay" her voice was gruff as she cried in earnest. "I'll be good I promise…plllleeeeaaasssseeee" Draco almost felt sorry for her as Hermione shook her head no and stood to help Rose into her coat. "NOoooooo" she screamed as Hermione put her into her coat and buttoned it up.

"Let's go" Hermione growled as she pulled the young girl into her arms. Draco jumped and tossed a few galleons on the table before grabbing his coat from the chair and heading to the floo, apologizing to a few patrons as they passed. Rose continued to throw her fit screaming, crying, and kicking at Hermione as they swiftly crossed the room. At one-point Rose tried to toss herself backwards to keep from leaving, but Hermione caught her and readjusted before disappearing into the green flames.

Draco followed right behind the two women and tossed his coat over the couch as Hermione carried Rose to her room. The blonde wizard stood momentarily in the living room at a loss as to what to do before calling for Nixie.

"Evening master Malfoy, how can Nixie help" the elf asked with a low bow.

"As I'm sure you heard, Rose is quite upset and angry about leaving dinner without eating. Would you mind making her something easy to eat and taking it to Hermione for when she calms down?" he asked.

"Certainly sir" Nixie replied "Would master Malfoy and miss 'Mione needs anything to eat too?"

"Only if it isn't too much trouble" Draco said running his hand down his face and making his way into his office where the echoing screams couldn't penetrate. He'd heard Rose throw a tantrum before but never like this. For the first time since he'd been introduced to her, he was at a loss as to how to handle the situation. He felt out of his depth as she sat there and basically told him she could as she liked. Shaking his head, he reached for a tumbler of firewhisky and sat down on his office chair, staring out the large back windows in quiet contemplation.

Hermione spent the next thirty minutes wrestling Rose out of her coat and clothes and into a pair of clean pajamas' as the little girl screamed and threw herself around the bed. After she was dressed for bed Hermione turned down the bedding and laid her daughter down to rest. She refused to argue with her knowing it was useless by this time in the evening with how tired and irritable Rose had become. A pop of apparition could barely be heard of her daughters dulled cries.

"Miss Rosie please stop crying, Nixie is bringings yous dinner" Nixie shouted to be heard over the auburn-haired child's shrill screams. Rose blinked several times upon hearing her friends squeaky voice and sat up. Her ringlet hair was coated in snot and tears and laid plastered to her flushed cheeks. Hermione sighed in relief as Rose wiped her nose on the back of her hand and looked at the elf's tray.

"Yous brings me dinner?" Rose asked, her voice cracking from screaming for so long.

"Yes, I bringings you grilled cheese and pumpkin juice" Nixie said evenly "buts yous only gets it if you stop crying." Rose nodded and glanced at her mother to see if she could eat the small sandwich.

"You can eat it" Hermione said softly.

"Then cake?" Rose asked tentatively.

"Do you think you've earned it?" Hermione asked seriously, her eyebrow raised in challenge. Rose looked at her mother and thought about what had happened and her face fell.

"No" she said quietly.

"Correct. You will not be receiving any dessert tonight and in the morning you and I will be having a long talk, _after_ you apologize to Draco. Is that understood?" Rose nodded solemnly before picking up her grilled cheese and taking a bite. "Nixie will you watch over her while she eats and then tuck her in afterwards?" Hermione asked. She knew Rose wouldn't be up much longer and was grateful that the elf had brought something for her to eat.

Sighing to herself as she contemplated how to broach this topic with both Draco and Ron, she slowly made her way downstairs. As expected she found Draco sitting in his home office staring out the window over the moonlit lake. She smiled as her eyes raked over his exquisite form, taking in his tousled hair and loosened tie, clear exhaustion written over his face. Silently she made her way across the room, startling him slightly when she sat upon his lap and snuggled against his chest.

"Hey" his voice was gruff "did she finally calm down?"

"Yeah, _once_ Nixie showed up with a grilled cheese sandwich" she sighed and closed her eyes before continuing. "I swear that elf must be tuned into Rose because she always seems to know what to do" Draco chuckled. "I'm serious, I've never been able to calm her down when she throws a fit like that, and _I'm_ her mum."

"Hermione, I asked Nixie to take her something to eat once she calmed down" Draco admitted. Hermione's brown eyes snapped to his silver ones in shock "Honestly woman, you of all people should know elves have a special way with young witches and wizards. It shouldn't surprise you that she knew what to do. I'm only sorry to have caused the issue to begin with…" he said before trailing off and glancing back out the window.

"What? Wait, Draco" Hermione said in confusion "Rose was the one in the wrong, not you. She had no right to act the way she did at dinner and you weren't wrong in how you disciplined her. If I had disagreed with you I'd have spoken up or sent you a look. I know we haven't discussed how much authority you have but we really should. Rose shouldn't think she can get away with things if I'm not here."

"But she's right I'm not her…"

"That makes no difference" Hermione said sitting upright and looking him right in the eyes. "Do you think she'd get by speaking to any of her uncles that way? Especially Harry or George?" Draco shook his head "What about her grandparents? Angelina or Fleur?" Again, he shook his head knowing she was right that each of them wouldn't hesitate to correct the little girl.

"But Hermione they're her family" he tried to explain.

"And?" Hermione said exasperatedly "We're living together Draco, I know we are only dating but you're around Rose all the time and this is part of those bad times I warned you about. You're allowed to correct her and put her in time out when it's necessary. I don't give a damn what Ronald said, he has no right to threaten you or make her think she doesn't have to listen to anything you have to say if she doesn't like it."

"Okay" he said, a wry smile crossing his face. "I'm just not used to her misbehaving…" Hermione burst out laughing.

"Oh Draco, you've no idea…" words escaped her as she continued to laugh. "Oh honey, this is not abnormal. She may be smart and adorable most of the time but she's still a kid and gets into just as much trouble as James."

"That's a little unnerving" he scowled at the thought of Rose being as devious as James. Hermione had told him a number of stories about James and little Fred's antics, thinking Rose was just as capable made him wonder if he was truly cut out for this. Could he handle a child? The temper fits and sick days where they refused to take their potions? Glancing at Hermione's amused face he knew he could do anything if she was with him…helping to guide him when something went wrong. Hermione seemed to understand his train of thought and chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I promise it's not as bad as it sounds…well most days it's not" she mused, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "I'm not sure about you but I'm starving" she stated.

"I asked Nixie to leave us something on the table, I wasn't sure how long you'd be with Rose." Hermione nodded in understanding and stood from his lap, snaking the glass tumbler from his hand and quickly downing the remaining contents with a smirk. Draco shook his head as she moved to set it down on the desk, pausing slightly at the letter from Narcissa. "What's this?" she asked as her eyes darted over the lines. Draco looked over at what she was inquiring about and flushed. He hadn't intended for her to read his mother's nonsense.

"It's a letter from my mother, an attempt to remind me of my _place_ and the _family's_ expectations" he said honestly, a scowl gracing his lips.

"Have you already responded?" she asked tentatively. Draco could hear the concern tinging her curiosity as she set the letter back down.

"Yes, I politely informed her that I will be spending my holidays with you and Rose and that if she continued to interfere and _remind_ me of my duties that she'd find only her minimal expenses covered. I also reminded her that I am no longer an heir but the Lord and head of both ancient houses." He chuckled at Hermione's wide-eyed expression. "Don't worry she'll leave us be for fear of losing her allowance."

"Draco, I don't want to cause any issues with you and your mother" she said turning back to him with sincerity in her eyes.

"Hermione…" he started.

"No Draco, I'm serious. I don't want to drive a wedge between the two of you or cause you to lose your inheritance because we're together. I don't…"

"Hermione stop" Draco said cutting her off and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, first of all I won't lose a damn thing by being with you. Once my father was imprisoned I was given my full inheritance and there's no way it can be taken away. However, even if it were I still have my business and make quite a bit of gold each year so we'd be fine. Please let me finish" he interjected when she opened her mouth to speak. "My mother is stuck in her pure-blood traditional ways.

"After the war I stopped with all of it; the blood supremacy, the archaic ideologies my family held dear, and all the other nonsense they taught me growing up. My mother may have defied the Dark Lord and renounced his ideas of enslaving and murdering those deemed lesser but she still holds to the notion of muggles being beneath us. I hope you know that I've not believed that for a very long time. You and so many other's we went to school with proved those ideas wrong before fourth year. I'd rather be with you over any pure-blooded witch I've known my entire life.

"Hermione, you and Rose are what matters to me now. I know this started out untraditionally but you're everything to me. My days used to consist of work, the occasional event as you know, and Sunday brunch with my close friends before we started dating. Now I look forward to coming home and just spending time with the two of you. Mother and I haven't gotten on very well for the past several years. We're too different and our priorities haven't been the same since the war. Please don't worry about her or what any of the other supposed 'important' people have to say." He cupped her face "you're all I could ever want and I'd happily walk away from everything if it meant spending the next six months to sixty years with you Hermione Jean Granger."

Tears gathered in her chocolate eyes as she stared into his sincere silver irises. They were open and unguarded as he spoke, revealing more than he was saying and she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the emotions she saw shining through. Blinking back moisture and unable to form any words, she pulled him close, snaking her arms around his middle and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Hermione tried to pour everything she felt for him into it as her hands ran over his taut muscles, drawing him closer as she nibbled his lower lip eliciting a moan from deep in his chest.

"Hermione" he breathed as he broke the kiss, slightly trembling. She smiled softly at him and pressed another kiss to his neck.

"You're all I want too Draco" she whispered "and some days that terrifies me. But I promise I won't leave because of your mother or the _ancient_ pure-blood society you stem from. Now how about we have some dinner before turning in for the night?" Draco nodded and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before taking her hand and leading her to the dining room. Two steaming plates of roasted chicken with steamed carrots and potatoes sat in their usual places under a warming spell. "That smells divine" Hermione said as her stomach growled in approval.

"Remind me to give the elves a bonus for Christmas" the blonde responded as he dug into the food before him.

"Oh, I will" she murmured before refocusing on the food before her. Neither of them spoke as they happily ate their long-awaited dinner. It wasn't until two slices of rich chocolate cake replaced their dinner plates that Hermione asked "I know you've been busy but have you had a chance to look over my proposal on werewolf rights and regulations?" Draco nodded and took a sip of his evening coffee before responding.

"I read it a few times before making suggested alterations. I honestly understand your reasoning behind all of the changes you're currently suggesting but I also see Travers point too" Draco stated honestly, putting down his fork. He knew this was going to be deep discussion and wasn't certain how well she'd take his criticism.

"What do you mean?" she asked, wanting to hear him out before arguing her side of things.

"Look, sweetheart I'm not saying I don't agree with your points, I do, but the Wizengamot won't pass your proposal as it stands." He watched nervously as her tense shoulders fell slightly.

"Why not?"

"Honestly?" she nodded, urging him to continue. "The court is made up of old witches and wizards who were raised to believe that werewolves weren't people and therefore don't deserve equal rights. Now," he held up his hand "I understand otherwise and though Greyback was the monster they all feared, it doesn't mean all werewolves are the same. I remember Professor Lupin and he wasn't a monster by any means. But that aside I feel you're trying to pass too much at one time."

"How so? You know they deserve those rights. I don't think asking for employment opportunities, equal pay, free wolfsbane, and rights to own property to be that much" she groused.

"It is and it isn't" he sighed. "Look Hermione you need to choose one of them. No, hear me out" he said cutting her off, making her purse her lips in irritation. "They won't pass all of them at once, you know that's too much change for them to allow at one time. The Wizengamot doesn't necessarily care about right and wrong. They look at things as to how much power they are left with and what benefits them. Unfortunately, that's how things work in the Ministry. I suggest you pick the one that will make the biggest difference to those afflicted.

"In my opinion, I think if you concentrated on getting the werewolves employment within the wizarding world it would make the largest impact. See, if you word it as all registered werewolves were not allowed to be turned away from employment positions and guaranteed full moon days off then it might actually be passed."

"I don't see why they'd pass it without the equal pay included" Hermione argued, hoping to get at least half of her ideas included.

"Well currently the werewolves aren't making anything so it would be considered up to the employers as to how much they were paid. But it would open things up for another proposal down the line, say in a year, to request equal pay. By that time, you would have proof of how they were treated as well as substantial evidence to show they were able to work well within the wizarding society. These things take time to pass and even though we would all like for everything to move faster, this is how things work." Hermione sat there nibbling on her cake as she thought over his suggestion.

"Okay, I understand tackling one thing at a time but why would I phrase it as _registered_ werewolves?" she asked irritated by the idea as it brought her mind back to the muggle-born registration act during the war.

"Well it's two-fold" Draco explained "on one hand it gives the Wizengamot a reason to pass this into law. They would see it as a way to keep an eye on the werewolf population but it would also be a way to make sure employers weren't turning them away anyways. If said werewolf took the time to register it shows that the Ministry is backing them and authorizing them to work. Which in essence protects their rights to work and allows them off the three full moon days without argument."

"That's…that's so underhanded" she stated in mild shock.

"Hermione if you're going to work in the government you need to learn that you must give something in order to get it. They truly don't give two figs about right and wrong. You don't think they don't see the problems in our society? The way in which their laws oppress entire species with human-like qualities?" he asked incredulously. "They know exactly what they are doing and the only way they are willing to change anything is by being offered something in return. Registering the werewolves would guarantee their right to employment and eventually equal pay closely followed by property rights. But it _will_ take time…"

"I just…" Hermione exhaled heavily, their desserts lay forgotten "I just want to make things right. It's not fair how they treat half-breeds and other creatures with human-like intelligence. I hate it because it's exactly how people like your mother saw people like me…it's just…" tears welled in her eyes as she fought them back "it's not fair Draco. Those witches and wizards didn't ask to be turned into werewolves. There's such a large population now because of how many were afflicted during the war, _especially_ by Greyback. They don't deserve to be ostracized because of a violent murderer set loose by a madman." Draco grimaced and reached out to take her hand, wholly understanding her perspective.

"Sweetheart I know" he said softly staring directly into her eyes "I was there…" he swallowed hard and briefly closed his eyes to gather his strength. "I was present at the meetings when the Dark Lord would order Greyback to attack specific people or their families as a form of retribution. Hell, I had to witness it on a few occasions and to be honest those are some of the memories that still haunt my nightmares. I fully support what you're trying to do, I'm just trying to help make it a reality instead of just a dream. _Please_ let me help you" he pleaded. Sadness filled her eyes in understanding that he carried mental scars that she, Harry, and Ron could never imagine. Witnessing the horrors would have made anyone willing to follow orders to escape certain death.

"Okay" she said after several contemplative moments "let's try it your way. One step at a time to bettering the country as a whole."

"One step at a time" he agreed holding tightly to her hand and meeting her tender gaze with his own as he focused on what was before him instead of what he left behind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Ronald Weasley sat at his mother's table late Sunday evening having dessert with Percy, his brother's wife Audrey, Bill, and his parents. Fleur, Ginny, Harry, Charlie, Angelina, and George were in the living room talking about their week and what their plans were for Christmas. As it was late, all of the children were tucked in bed upstairs sleeping off their sugar induced comas.

When Harry and Ginny had arrived earlier that evening Molly filled them in on what had happened between James and Rose. George and Ginny had to smother their laughter while Harry just shook his head and went to check James hair. They'd spent the evening enjoying their weekly Sunday dinner with the rest of their family and finally put the kids down an hour earlier.

Harry, Ginny, George, and Angelina currently weren't on speaking terms with Ron but they still showed up to dinner for Molly and Arthur. They were just beginning to discuss the Christmas eve ball at Pansy's when a large eagle owl was found pecking at the living room window. Ginny flicked her wand to open the glass, allowing the bird to swoop in and soar into the kitchen. Looking at her husband with furrowed brows both of them quickly followed the bird to see who was sending something so late.

Just as Ginny crossed threshold into the kitchen she saw the bird land gracefully in front of Ron. A red envelope was clutched in its beak with _Ronald Weasley_ scrolled across the front.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron asked as he snatched the envelope from the bird. The eagle owl clipped its beak angrily before taking flight back the way it came, clearly not in need of a reply.

"What did you do _now_ to earn _another_ howler?" Ginny asked irritably. No one had to wait long as the envelope broke open of its own accord, clearly spelled to do so upon contact with the owner, and Hermione's voice poured out...

_Ronald Bilius Weasley how dare you tell our daughter that she doesn't have to listen to anything Draco tells her to do and that if he does discipline her that he'll be in trouble with you?_

_I understand that you don't like him or the fact that we live together but you have no right to try and pit her against him because of your personal vendetta! I'd come over myself to yell at you but then I thought better of it. I hope this found you with your family so they know exactly what kind of wedge you're putting between us. I told you I was done with this, you need to leave us alone. Stop trying to make things harder than they need to be._

_I've had a talk with Rose and she understands that she has to treat Draco with the same respect she treats other adults with. He will not be in any kind of trouble with you and if you continue to threaten him I'll report it to the Aurors._

_Molly, I am so sorry to interrupt your family evening but I cannot take Ronald's childish antics any longer. Please tell everyone else I'll see them Christmas eve._

With that the envelope burst into flames. Charlie let out a low whistle causing Ginny to jump in surprise. She hadn't heard him, George, or Angelina come up behind them to listen as Hermione berated Ron. Glancing at her brother she watched as his face changed colors rapidly from white to red to purple.

Before he could get a single word out however his mother was standing from the table with her hands on her hips. Most of the room stood quietly in shock at hearing Hermione's fury.

"Ronald Weasley tell me you did not try and play your four-year-old daughter against Draco? Tell me you did not tell her to _purposefully_ disregard what he has to say?" she huffed angrily.

"So, what if I did, he's nothing but a Death Eater and I won't stand for him raising my daughter..." Ron snapped before recalling who he was speaking to. He paled as his mother's expression darkened and turned a nasty purple color, rivaling his own. Several members of the family gulped at seeing her so furious.

"How _dare_ you" she bellowed. "I don't know what's happened to you but we did not raise you this way. You know damn well they all live together and if things continue the way they're going I won't be surprised if Draco becomes Rose's step-father. You can't just..."

"Over my dead body" Ron roared as he jumped to his feet knocking over his chair. Bill and Charlie quickly maneuvered their way closer to their mother, wands clutched defensively in case things escalated drastically. "I will _not_ have _my_ child raised by Death Eater scum" he shouted, glaring around the room as if daring anyone to contradict him.

"He's not a Death Eater, Ronald" Ginny snapped "he never wanted to be one and you know it. You're angry and jealous because Hermione left you and refused to put up with your verbal abuse and infidelity any longer! She's finally happy and you just want to do everything you can to ruin it!"

"How can you defend him after everything his family's done to us...especially you Gin. Or have you forgotten your first year at school?" Ginny made to step forward but Harry stepped in front of her first.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to her like that again" he bit out angrily. He refused to allow anyone to speak to his wife that way. "Ginny's right, your mum is right...Hermione is happy" he enunciated each word clearly so there wasn't a way to dispute their meaning. "You need to stop creating all these problems. Malfoy isn't the same prat we knew in school. He's a good man who clearly cares for both Rose and 'Mione, you need to let them be. Stop trying to drive them apart."

"I don't give a damn who Hermione screws" Ron growled "I simply don't want him around Rose."

"Why the fuck do you care?" George interjected causing every eye to turn to him.

"What kind of question is that? She's my daughter" Ron bellowed.

"Funny thing that," George said stepping further into the room "you hardly spend any time with her. Before Malfoy was around you skipped over half your weekends or had mum watch her so you could run around with those blonde slags you enjoy so much.

"Hell, you even brought a few of them around your daughter, not that Hermione liked it but you never once heard her complain. Yet the moment she starts seeing Malfoy, you've got a problem with who sees your kid? You're pathetic" George spat. Ron raised his wand but Bill was faster and disarmed with a nonverbal _expelliarmus_ , sending the wand flying through the air and into his brothers' hand.

"What the hell Bill?" Ron snapped.

"Sorry but no one's throwing hexes or curses today, _especially_ not in the house" Bill said calmly.

"Give me back my wand."

"No, not until you calm down and listen to reason" Bill stated firmly, crossing his arms. Ron growled as he glared around at everyone in the room. He knew they were all against him, no one understood his concerns. So, what if he'd missed a few weekends here and there, he was an international quidditch star and Hermione knew that. That didn't mean he was about to let her replace him and have someone else raising his kid.

"Ron," Arthur sighed as he looked at his youngest son "I think what everyone here is trying to say is that you need to let go."

"Let go? Let go?" Ron said incredulously. "Rose is _my_ daughter!"

"You misunderstand me" his father said as he shook his balding head. "You and Hermione have been divorced for a year, and we all know it was over long before the paperwork was signed. But" he held up his hand for silence as Ron began to retort "now that Hermione is beginning to date you seem hell bent on ruining her chance at happiness. Now you blame it on young Malfoy being a prior Death Eater but the truth of the matter is you don't want her to be with anyone else. You want her to raise your daughter and pine after you like those women at your games do.

"Son, you need to let her go. You're _not_ getting her back and she's _not_ the type to sit around and waste her life. She's been through enough emotional trauma that you need to let her be happy. Mr. Malfoy seems to treat her right from what I understand and he even cares for Rose. You should be happy she's found someone who will care for both of them. Merlin knows there are plenty of men in the world who wouldn't look twice at a single mother."

"She's not a single mother, I'm still here and still involved" Ron shouted.

"Yes, your _involved_ with Rose's life but Hermione _is_ a single mother. She has majority custody and takes care of Rose on a daily basis without you. Simply focus on your daughter and let Hermione make her own decisions."

"I-I..." Ron frowned as he stared into his fathers' eyes. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"That's perfectly normal dear" Molly interjected "but do you really think Hermione would let anything happen to her? I've met Draco a few times now and he seems besotted with the both of them. I'm afraid your father's right, you need to let Hermione go."

"Ugh" Ron said in frustration "this isn't about Hermione! I want my daughter raised by me, not some piece of filth that deserves to be in Azkaban after _everything_ he's done."

"He doesn't deserve prison Ron, and you know it" Harry snapped.

"Just because you stopped caring about what he did, doesn't mean the rest of us have" Ron snapped back.

"You're the only one here that has a problem with Malfoy!" Ginny shouted.

"I am not" Ron looked around for backup "I mean Bill" his oldest brother shook his head in disagreement. "Percy...you hate him, right?"

"No, I've met Mr. Malfoy several times since the war and he's been nothing but an upstanding businessman" Percy admitted calmly.

"Mum?" Ron turned hoping he'd have someone...she gave him a sad smile and shook her head. "Seriously...none of you care?"

"We've all grown up Ronnikins and given the bloke a chance, maybe you should too" George said, crossing his arms. Ron scoffed in disgust at his brothers' words.

"My main priority is my daughter's well-being. If you all want to play happy family with a Malfoy that's on you. But I'm not planning on getting to know the ferret." He crossed the floor and held his hand out to Bill "Give me my wand I don't want to be here anymore. I can tell when I'm not wanted" he glowered as Bill shook his head in disappointment but handed over the wand.

With a crack he disapparated out of the kitchen without another word. Several people shook their heads in frustration while others moved back to where they'd been before the howler had arrived.

"Arthur" Molly sighed as she squeezed his shoulder "what are we going to do about him? You know if he keeps this up she'll take Rose away from him permanently. What if she didn't bring her around anymore? Oh Arthur, I can't bear to lose one of my grandbabies" she cried.

"Now Molly" Arthur said kindly, turning to envelope his wife in his arms "you know Hermione wouldn't keep us from Rose. As for Ron..." he sighed "honestly, I don't know what to do with him anymore. He's on a war path all by himself and I don't think we can do much more than we have." Molly cried softly into his shoulder as the others disappeared into the living room chastising their brother in harsh whispers.

* * *

Draco laid curled around his brunette witch wondering how the weasel handled the howler Hermione had sent him earlier that evening. He had watched as she wrote, _well_ recorded, the howler and smirked at the vehemence in her voice. It reminded him of the confidence she'd had while at Hogwarts back before Ron had beaten down her self-worth and broken her heart. Thankfully, he hadn't eradicated her self-esteem. Each day Draco saw her grow back into herself, into the fierce woman who'd helped win the second wizarding war and the one who'd punched him in the face back in third year.

Clearly, she would never be the same…but honestly war had changed all of them. Seeing the darkness and walking through the flames of hell, barely escaping with your own life did that to a person. Draco had meant what he'd told her their first night together and though she'd changed with the loss of her parents he'd never stopped loving her.

Gently, he brushed back the hair that had fallen over her cheek to take in her peaceful features. He admired the fact that she still held so much light inside after everything she'd been through and he truly hoped for the millionth time that she wouldn't walk away. His steely eyes traced over her moonlit skin, taking in her dark eyelashes dusting her cheek and the tiny freckles dotting her nose. The blonde-haired wizard couldn't recall a time in his life when he'd felt so at peace, so happy.

Though sleep eluded him, he didn't feel the need to climb out of bed and work on the paperwork laying upon his desk or attempt experimenting on a new potion for this company. Instead he drew his witch closer and lightly traced his fingers over the bare skin of her back as he thought of the ring nestled in the top drawer of his desk downstairs.

Naturally, he knew it was too soon to propose but while he'd been out shopping earlier that week for her Christmas gift, he'd found the perfect ring and couldn't help himself. He didn't care if her ex-husband or his own mother approved…the only opinions that mattered were hers and Rose. He'd meant what he said to Blaise during the cookie party. As long as everything worked out, he would have her by his side for the rest of their lives. Smiling to himself as he imagined the look upon her face when she saw the ring, he felt her sigh and snuggle deeper into him.

Softly he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

The two of them worked together over the following three days to iron out the details of the new proposal, including everything they discussed and even drawing up a tentative secondary document for the following year to guarantee equal pay. They agreed to take a day away before completing a final review and submitting the document on Friday to Travers.

Meanwhile the brunette witch spoke with Rose about respecting Draco as much as the other adults in her life and finished her Christmas shopping while Draco attended his meeting with Headmistress McGonagall. He found that Hermione had been right all along and after a lengthy discussion on price variation and timelines McGonagall signed the contract for a six-month trial period where _Dragonscale Apothecary_ would supply all potion ingredients necessary for the school, beginning after the holidays. At the end of that time they would determine whether or not to continue the partnership further.

Draco arrived home that afternoon in high spirits and insisted on taking everyone out to Serpente D'argento for dinner to celebrate. Pansy, Blaise, George, little Fred, and Angelina joined them last minute to properly congratulate Draco on expanding his business and signing his largest contract yet. They'd stayed out a bit later than expected but happily fell into bed sated and exhausted from the day's events.

Time whisked past them and before Hermione knew it, Christmas eve arrived. Nixie had readily agreed to watch her miss Rosie while Hermione took her time getting ready for the evening alone (she'd forced Draco out of their room hours earlier, informing him to use a spare bedroom to wash and dress). Using a liberal amount of potion, she styled her hair into a smooth Grecian updo with perfect ringlets cascading down her back adorned with tiny silver rhinestone snowflakes that sparkled in the candlelight. Her minimal makeup only enhanced her natural beauty with a touch of pale blue and white to complement her silver mask.

At quarter-til-eight she slipped into the sheer fabric dress which perfectly hid her new white lace snowflake lingerie before donning her silver heels and matching eye mask. She chose only to wear a pair of simple earrings in order to accentuate the neckline of the dress and its intricate embroidered details. Glancing in the full-length mirror standing in the corner, she couldn't help but feel like an ice queen…beautiful and powerful.

Turning away from the mirror she made her way out of their bedroom and down the hall to kiss Rose goodnight before meeting Draco in the front room to depart. Nixie and Rose were settled on the floor with parchment paper and coloring utensils scattered all around them. Rose was already dressed in her snow kitten pajamas with her auburn ringlets falling around her face. Hermione smiled as her daughter kicked her little feet in the air while concentrating on the picture before her…rambling about Christmas the following morning.

"Rose honey what are you working on?" Hermione asked interrupting their conversation.

"Mummy, yous looks like a princess" Rose squealed as she dropped her crayon, scrambled to her feet, and tightly wound her arms around her mother's legs. "Tomorrow's Christmas" she stated happily, excitement evident in her eyes as she leaned back and looked at her mum.

"Yes, it is, you'll have to be in bed soon so you might want to finish whatever your working on…" Hermione said kindly.

"I's wills mummy. Is yous going to Pansys party?" she asked as she looked up at her mother. Hermione nodded in response before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Draco and I will be home late so I need you to do me a big favor and make sure you and Nixie are in bed soon so we can be up early to celebrate in the morning. Can you do that for me?"

"Oh, yes mummy. Nixie and I's will be in bed early I pomise" Rose replied and beamed at her mother before running back to her picture.

"Have a good night" Hermione said to both Nixie and Rose "I'll see you both in the morning."

"Night" Rose mumbled as she feverishly colored the image before her.

"Have a goods night miss 'Mione" Nixie said with a wave as Hermione slipped from the room and headed for the stairs.

Draco was waiting for her in the living room dressed in his finest black tuxedo with an ice blue tie and simple black mask. Pansy and Hermione had refused to tell him anything more than the color of her dress in order to surprise him tonight. As he adjusted his platinum cufflinks, he heard her heels click across the hardwood floor and looked up as she strode into the room.

Air momentarily left him as his eyes roved over every inch of her body, appreciating the elegant way in which the chiffon accentuated her figure without clinging too tightly in any one area. The simple dangle earrings and sweetheart bodice of her dress drew his attention to the elegant curve of her neck. It took most of his self-control not to press her against the nearest wall and trail his lips over the exposed skin before moving up to her luscious pink lips.

"Hermione" he breathed after only a few silent moments "you look exquisite." Crossing the space between them he tentatively cupped her cheek before lightly pressing his lips to hers. As his heart thundered in his chest, he felt her slender hands slide up his neck and pull him closer as she kissed him harder. Within moments they broke for air, leaning their foreheads together as Draco tried to will his hardened member to relax. "We should go" Draco said breaking the lust-filled silence.

"Yes…we should" she agreed and straightened up with a smile. Her chocolate eyes were filled with love and happiness as they flickered between his well kissed lips and his silver irises.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'll simply take you back upstairs and peel you right out of that dress" he said seriously, bringing a blush to her cheeks. "But seeing as you look like a goddess, I think it best to head on and make you the envy of the ball tonight."

"Draco…" she said as her flushed skin darkened at his words.

"You know it's true. Every wizard under forty would kill to have you on their arm" he said earnestly. "It's really too bad you're already spoken for" his eyes danced with mirth and possessiveness as she smiled shyly.

"Yes, well…" she cleared her throat "shall we go?" Draco turned and linked their arms together before disapparating to Pansy's ornate manor.

They landed in the entrance hall before joining the queue leading to the ballroom. As expected, everything was beautifully decorated. Hermione knew Pansy was talented but this was beyond anything she could have imagined when decorating for a holiday. The hallway leading to the ballroom was decorated in arched white tree branches lit with fairy lights and dusted with snow. The floor was charmed to imitate a forest floor covered with freshly fallen snow that twinkled like starlight.

Upon entering the ballroom Hermione's breath caught. Repeatedly she scanned the room to take in the intricate details; marble pillars were dressed with illuminated lush green garland wrapped in ribbons and adorned with festival bobbles and the same musical trumpets Blaise had in his restaurant. The ceiling was charmed with soft snowfall that dissipated before landing on any of the guests.

Tables decorated in lavish whites, blues, silvers, and golds dotted the border of the room with a variety of delicious hors d'oeuvres and delicate desserts. Trays ladened with champagne floated unaccompanied around the crowd of masked attendants. The focal point however was the enormous Christmas tree situated at the far end of the dance floor, trimmed in beautiful holiday colors, and topped with a brightly lit silver star.

Draco expertly guided Hermione through the room of elegantly dressed guests, catching many a glance as they passed, until he found Pansy, Blaise, and Theo standing just off to the side of the dance floor with their dates. He nodded in greeting and offered each of the ladies a compliment.

"Hermione you look simply ravishing" Blaise said as Pansy smacked his arm and Draco shot him glare.

"Thank you" Hermione replied as her cheeks tinted pink.

"You do look marvelous tonight 'Mione" Pansy said before dropping her voice and leaning in. "I'm surprised Draco didn't try and keep you home based on the looks he's giving you" she murmured as Hermione tried to stifle her giggle.

"He did try" she whispered back. "I think he was _thoroughly_ pleased with my gown."

"Imagine how he'll react to your other little surprise" she smirked at her new friend as Hermione chuckled quietly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Draco asked, pleased that they'd become fast friends.

"Nothing" Pansy said simply, a wicked smirk playing across her face.

"Pansy," she began taking another glance around the room in effort to change the subject "this is spectacular, it's just as beautiful if not more so than the Yule Ball back in fourth year." Pansy smiled at the compliment and politely explained how each of the champagne flutes were unending and that if she preferred something else there was a spirit bar in the far corner opposite the orchestra. Before long she excused herself to continue her hostess duties. The remaining friends talked for a little while about the ball and attempting to guess who the other guests were behind the ornate masks.

Draco and Hermione began to make their way around the room running into familiar friends and acquaintances from work and school. Only a handful of individuals acted as though she weren't present or blatantly offered themselves _or_ their daughters to Draco in front of her. Each time he'd politely end the conversation by wrapping his arm around her waist and moving further along.

Nearly an hour into the event they stood off to the side with Harry and Ginny discussing their plans for Rose the following day. George and Bill were twirling their respective wives on the dance floor as they enjoyed the upbeat song the orchestra played. As the song transitioned and slowed Ginny excused herself from the conversation and drug Harry onto the floor. Hermione laughed at his disgruntled expression before Draco plucked the glass from her hand and deposited them on a nearby tray.

He smiled softly at her before extending his hand and leading her onto the floor. The song was slow, allowing him to gracefully lead her around the other couples as his eyes remained locked with hers. Heat spread through her body as his intense gaze lingered on her. They didn't need to speak to understand how each song brought them closer together with every spin and sensual touch. Slowly he leaned down to press a soft kiss against her lips, silently telling her how much she meant to him and how beautiful she was.

"Is it time to leave yet?" Hermione asked breathily.

"Not quite" Draco said with a deep chuckle as he steered her from the dance floor. "I need to speak to a few potential clients and dance at least once more with you before we can head out for the night."

"Sounds good to me" she said in agreement "I hope you don't mind but I think I'll slip off to the loo while you discuss business and find you after I free Pansy from whichever vulture has her cornered this time." Draco smiled and kissed the back of her hand before gesturing towards the loo and making his way to a group of wizards Hermione had yet to meet.

The brunette slipped down to the loo and was half way to Pansy when a hand took her elbow in an effort to draw her attention. Pausing she slowly turned around and was greeted by an ornate golden lion's mask with familiar leering green eyes. The mask only covered the top half of the man's face leaving his chiseled jaw, speckled with stubble, exposed. He was nearly as tall as Draco with broad shoulders and dressed as impeccably as everyone else, yet Hermione had a difficult time placing him until he spoke.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the beautiful Ms. Granger" said the oily voice of Cormac McLaggen. Hermione forced a smile as she politely extracted her arm and turned to face him fully.

"Hello Cormac" she said politely "are you enjoying yourself this evening?"

"More so now that I've had the chance to get you on your own" he replied with a salacious smile. "You look absolutely tantalizing" he said as his gaze slid lecherously down her body causing bile to rise in her throat. The last thing she wanted was to be caught in a darkened corner by her one off from a drunken night back in Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Cormac, Draco thought so as well" she supplied as she took a tentative step back, putting a proper amount of space between them.

"Ah, yes I'd heard you'd taken up with the Malfoy heir" he sneered slightly before replacing it with what he considered an endearing smile. "If I'd known you were ready to date so soon after your divorce, I would have called upon you first."

"I don't think that would have been wise at any given time Cormac, as I explained back in school, we just weren't right for each other" she tried to explain in a calm, polite voice.

"And as I explained you never really gave me a chance. If I'd known all it took was buying you some pretty clothes and taking you to a few expensive restaurants I'd have done so happily. Think about it, we would be a powerful couple. Between my reputation, connections, and good looks and your beauty and brilliance I could be the next Minister of Magic while you ran whatever department your heart desired…"

"Cormac that's enough, I'm with Draco and quite happy" Hermione said cutting off his discourse in hopes of escaping. Instead he reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, shocking her with his forwardness. "Cormac…" she chastised as she tried to jerk away only to find his other hand holding her arm rather tightly.

"I advise you get you get your hands off of _my_ girlfriend" Draco's smooth steely voice cut across Hermione's. Cormac released her and turned to sneer at the man before him.

"Afraid I'll succeed in stealing her away Malfoy?" Cormac said cockily as Hermione moved to stand closer to Draco, his arm immediately snaked around her waist to pull her to him.

"Seeing as she clearly indicated she wasn't interested I'd advise you push off, before I make you" he replied, his tone cool and calculating leaving no question if he was angry. His grey eyes flashed dangerously as Cormac visibly undressed her with his eyes. "Leer all you want, she'll _never_ be yours."

"She was once" Cormac smirked as his green eyes leveled with Draco's, his implication clear that they'd both enjoyed it. Draco clenched his jaw as he stared down the brawny man before him. Anger and jealously palpable.

"Maybe so" he ground out "but _never_ again…not as long as she's _mine_." Without saying another word Draco led Hermione by the hand through the crowd and onto the dance floor where he pulled her almost indecently close, publicly staking his claim.

"Draco…" Hermione began.

"Please not yet Hermione" he said as he tried to steady his breathing and temper while leading her around the floor. An entire song passed before she felt him begin to relax. Her head rested on his shoulder as he clutched her hand to his chest while the other laid upon his shoulder. Her mask pressed into her face as she held him close and listened to his heart rate slowly even out. "I'm sorry" he said finally breaking their silent cocoon "I needed a few moments to cool down."

"I understand" she whispered as she leaned back to look at him.

"I just…" he started before clenching his jaw again "I'm sorry, I don't like when other's try to take what's mine…I don't mean" he tried to back track when he saw her brow raise and her eyes flash. "You're not a possession, I don't mean that you are…but while we're together you're mine and I'm yours. No one else's." His eyes were imploring as he met her gaze, hoping she understood what he was conveying.

"Just as long as you remember that" she said with teasing a smile.

"Like you'd ever let me forget" he chuckled before becoming both serious and weary. "Was he telling the truth? About…" he left the question hanging. Hermione sighed in frustration, very few people knew of her drunken one off's and she honestly didn't like discussing them as she considered both massive mistakes.

"Yes" she admitted with frustration "once back in sixth year." Draco nodded and took a few deep breaths as he glanced around the ballroom, never once faltering in their steps as they continued to glide across the floor. He managed to work out McLaggen was her first and knew he had no right to be jealous of a one off when that was how he'd lived his life until her. He simply couldn't help that he was a possessive bastard by nature after being raised as an only child who wanted for nothing. Tamping down his jealously he looked back into her chocolate eyes, noting the concern they held.

"I'm sorry love, I've no right to be jealous of your past. I mean without it you wouldn't have Rose and I think she's one of the best things in my life right now" he said sincerely before pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

"You mean that?" she asked quietly.

"Yes" he answered immediately, "she's a part of you and a wonderfully vibrant child. I'm thankful to have both of you in my life." She beamed up at him in response before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Can we go home now?"

"Tired already?" he inquired.

"No" she said softly "I just thought you'd like to unwrap your Christmas eve gift." He paused on the edge of the dance floor as he stared into her sultry gaze and swallowed hard.

"I think I'd like that" he murmured before quickly making his way to the exit. She laughed at his clear anticipation and excitement as he practically sprinted through the ballroom. As they made it to the front hall, he pulled her tightly into his arms and kissed her with fervor before disapparating.

They landed back in their living room intertwined around each other. Draco smirked as he drew a whimper from her before pulling back and looking down into her hooded gaze. "You mentioned something about a gift?" he inquired as his eyes flickered behind her to the tree, idly wondering if she'd hidden it there earlier.

"It's not there" she said, her voice a mixture of nerves and lust. He raised an eyebrow in silent question before following her eyes down to the top of her gown. "I've been wearing it all night" he barely heard what she said as his heart pounded in excitement.

"Well then Ms. Granger, I think it's time we got you upstairs" he said huskily before pulling her tight and apparating them into their bedroom. Fishing her wand from the pocket in her gown she flicked it once and lit the candles to create a soft glow.

Draco relished the way in which the candlelight danced across her skin. Her chocolate eyes were dark and sultry as they assessed him in the dimmed room. His grey orbs drank in every inch of her for nearly an entire minute as she blushed and shifted under his gaze.

The air around them sizzled as he brushed his hands along the exposed portion of her back until he found the miniscule zipper and gradually lowered it. The tips of his fingers ghosted over her goosepimpled skin before gathering the material and pushing it just over her hips, allowing it to pool at her feet.

Under her ice blue gown she'd worn a very tight-fitting strapless chemise with sheer material exposing tantalizing portions of her thighs and embroidered delicate snowflakes. Draco's mouth had gone dry at the sight of her attire and for a moment he seemed truly speechless.

Hermione wasn't certain if his stunned expression was good or bad. He'd been quiet for such a length of time (but was probably only a minute or two) that she began to worry if she'd been too bold. Unable to meet his eyes as the silence dragged on, she bent to unstrap her heel and was fumbling for the clasp when his hand grasped her shoulder, causing her to pause.

"Let me" he said sensually, his mercurial gaze capturing her brown one. Swallowing thickly, she nodded before slowly straightening up, her eyes never leaving his. Strong callused fingers spread heat over the top of her thigh before trailing down to the back of her knee. Gingerly he hiked her leg over his narrow hip; cradling his hardened member against her dampened core.

Breathing became difficult for Hermione as Draco pressed himself closer. His fingers swiftly worked the clasp of her heel before dropping it to the floor and switching legs…again pressing his groin against her heat before removing her other shoe.

Without warning he grasped her other leg and hoisted her up around his waist. She yelped in surprise and clutched his shoulders as he walked them to the bed and gently laid her down. Tenderly he caressed her exposed skin down to her knees before sliding his fingers under the edge of her chemise to find a pair of matching lace panties. A slow smirk crossed his face as he trailed the tips of his fingers over the edge of the sheer fabric to each bow tie hip, eliciting a low whimper from her.

"Gods Hermione" he breathed as he watched her chest rise and fall "this is by far the best gift I've ever had the pleasure of unwrapping." She chuckled at his breathlessness, pleased that he was clearly enjoying himself.

"If you like this you should see what I have picked out for your birthday" she said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

That drew a growl from him before he plucked the ties of her underwear and tossed the scrap of material to the floor. Hooking a hand under each of her knees he pulled her to the edge of the mattress and began grinding his covered erection into her bare slit as he leaned over and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

"Please Draco" she pleaded breathlessly as he pepper kisses down her chest. She could feel him smile against her skin before he slowly began circling her clit, quickly drawing her to the precipice of euphoric pleasure. He watched her face as she mewled and writhed beneath his ministrations. Before long he sped up with added pressure and watched as she shattered beneath him, crying out in bliss.

Stepping back, he unbuttoned his shirt as she collected herself and tossed it to the floor, exposing his chiseled chest marred with faint white scars. "Get up on the pillows" he commanded as he reached to undo his belt slipping it from each loop.

"Don't you want to remove my…"

"No" he growled "leave it on" she smirked, happy to have brought out his domineering side for a change. She purposefully turned and crawled away from him, up to the pillows, showing off her bare rear and drawing another predatory growl from her lover. Quickly his belt and pants joined their clothes on the floor before he crawled up the bed between her thighs. He couldn't take his eyes off her as he ran a trembling hand over the embroidered snowflakes.

"Draco?"

"You're bloody intoxicating Granger" he said slipping into her old nickname before pressing frenzied kisses over the swell of her breasts and nibbling his way up her neck. Hermione's eyes rolled back as he bit a particularly sensitive spot by her ear. "Did you buy this just for me?"

"Uhuh" she barely articulated clearly lost in sensation as her nails lightly scraped over his shoulders.

"Mhmmm mine" he murmured into her neck before plunging his steely length deep into her ready core.

"Yyeesss" she hissed as her grip tightened on his back and her nails made white crescent indentations. Hermione would probably never voice the fact that she loved Draco's possessive nature but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it in times like these.

He captured her lips roughly and gripped the bedsheets as his thrusts sped up, urging her ever closer to a second climax. The room was filled with a mixture of grunts and moans as they lost themselves in the sheer sensation of each other. Before long Draco ran a single finger over Hermione's sensitive pearl causing her to cry out in bliss as she pulsed around his member and pulled him over the edge with her.

They laid tangled together, attempting to catch their breath, with Draco's head resting against Hermione's chest as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He was still buried deep inside her when she began to press soft kisses to his moist hairline several minutes later.

"We should shower" Hermione said softly.

"Nuhuh" Draco said shaking his head before nuzzling into her chest.

"Draco" she chuckled "come on honey, we need to shower. Rose will be up soon and I don't want to be all sweaty."

"Why the bloody hell will she be up soon?" he grumbled as he extracted himself and sat up.

"It's Christmas Draco, I wouldn't be surprised if she's in here before four" she laughed as his eyes widened.

"Bloody hell" he whispered before standing and heading towards the bathroom. "Well I guess I'll get the shower started" turning back to her he groaned as she stood and stretched, the chemise having had bunched at her waist leaving little covered.

"Shower" Hermione commanded before shooing him off, slipping the snug material over her hips, and banishing all of their evening clothes to the hamper in the corner. Smiling to herself, Hermione joined Draco in the shower to clean up. After which she slid into his green tee and a pair of black shorts while he donned his favorite pajamas before collapsing into bed.

Draco snaked an arm around her middle as he spooned her from behind and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Happy Christmas eve sweetheart" Draco whispered.

"Happy Christmas eve Draco."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Early the next morning Draco was found curled around the backside of Hermione with one arm under his head and the other snug around her waist, fast asleep. Their legs were intertwined under navy-blue sheets topped with a snow-white plush comforter Hermione had insisted on using earlier in the week when the temperature dropped below freezing. Snow was falling outside their frosted windows and the silver moon was hidden by dark cloud cover. The antique grandfather clock in the living room chimed half four, echoing eerily in the silent house.

Minutes ticked by as the snow outside continued to deepen and the wind whipped through the barren trees. The sound of small feet could barely be heard shuffling down the hall towards their bedroom.

Draco stirred in his sleep as he heard the handle of the door twisting just before it swung open. "Mummy" Rose whispered rather loudly as she stood in the doorway shrouded in shadows. Her voice startled Draco awake as Hermione sleepily responded.

"Rose what are you doing awake?" grabbing her wand she saw it was quarter to five. "Rose it's not even five in the morning" she whined as Draco groaned and buried his face into the crook of her neck, hoping the miniature auburn-haired witch would go back to bed.

When he felt the foot of the bed dip he knew that wasn't going to happen. Hermione sighed and sat up "But mummy it's Christmas! We has presents!" she squealed, no longer concerned with keeping her voice down because Draco and Hermione were both _obviously_ awake. Draco laid back with his arm across his face groaning in frustration for being woken at such an ungodly hour. He'd hoped Hermione had been joking the night before about Rose waking so early today…apparently not.

"Rose you should go back to bed, it's too early for presents" Hermione said knowing there was little chance of dissuading her ambitious daughter. Rose giggled as though her mother had made a joke and shook her head before responding.

"Mummy, I don't want to sleep I's not tired no more, I want to open presents! Pleeeeaaassseee" she pleaded and Draco could practically hear the puppy lip protruding. Hermione sighed as she covered her face with her hands. She was a bit nervous, wondering if Draco would be upset about being woken up so early…even though she _had_ warned him. Thankfully Hermione had had the forethought to shower and dress for bed the night before, anticipating her daughter's early rise.

"Draco..." she began softly, not sure if he'd fallen back to sleep or not.

"I'm up" he mumbled from under his arm.

"You don't have to Draco, it's alrig..."

"No, Draco needs to come too!" Rose insisted. "He has to open his gifts too...it's Christmas and rules are rules."

"What rules?" Draco asked, wondering how the hell someone had rules for Christmas morning, as he peaked out from under his arm and Hermione blushed furiously.

"Rose no..." she said attempting to stop her.

"We's can't open gifts less the whole family is downstairs. Mummy says it's the only way to celebate. So, you has to get up Draco...I can't open presents less you do" Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands once more as Draco stared at the child, blinking slowly. _Family_ he thought...the kid thought he was family? He chanced a glance at Hermione and noticed that she was embarrassed by her daughter's explanation.

"Well" he started "I guess that means I need to get up" he drawled and smirked when Hermione's head jerked up and Rose squealed! The auburn-haired little girl turned and jumped off the end of the bed landing crouched on the floor.

"Rose!" Hermione lunged to the end of the bed but her daughter was already bounding out of the door and slamming it behind her. Draco laughed as Hermione let out a frustrated groan. "I swear she's going to be the death of me."

"Well she does have a wild streak that she inherited from her mother" Draco said playfully as he made to get out of bed. Hermione shook her head and mumbled something about how she hoped it wasn't as bad.

"Thanks Draco" she said with a smile as she stood and made her way over to wrap her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry she woke you…though it _is_ an hour later than I anticipated. I understand if you want to go back to sleep…" he kissed her to shush her.

"It's fine 'Mione, she's a kid…even _I know_ how excited they all get about Christmas. I just need some coffee and I'll be good as new. Just give me a minute to wake the elves and have them ready breakfast" he said as he slipped a grey tee over his bare chest, perfectly matching his black and silver flannel pajama bottoms.

Neither of them commented about how Rose had called him family. For Draco, he felt a burst of pride radiate through his chest knowing she thought of him in such a permanent way. They'd eaten as a family nearly every day they'd lived together and took out time to play or watch the telly. He wasn't even put off by her temper tantrums or demanding know-it-all attitude…that she'd inherited from _somewhere_. He honestly couldn't wait to make them a true family and one day be Rose's step-father.

For Hermione…well she was nervous that Rose calling Draco family would scare him off. True, he'd yet to run whenever Rose threw a fit or broke down in tears over a missing toy or bath time…but she was still afraid there would be something that would finally push him over the edge. Something that would make him miss being the most coveted bachelor in wizarding London.

"Come on, yous needs to hurry up" Rose shouted from the other side of the door interrupting her mother's line of thought. Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco groaned. Clearly Rose was far too awake for either of their liking. Thinking back maybe they shouldn't have gone to the Christmas eve ball the night before.

Rose took off down the hall as soon as Hermione opened the bedroom door. When she and Draco entered the living room moments later, they found Rose standing in awe at the pile of gifts beneath the glowing tree branches. Draco sat in the over-sized armchair closest to the tree and called for Nixie as Hermione spoke with Rose about passing out the gifts before opening them. "Happy Christmas master Malfoy" Nixie said after apparating in wearing the green dress he'd bought her decorated in red, gold, silver, and white Christmas baubles.

"Happy Christmas Nixie, Hermione and I could really use some coffee as soon as possible. Oh, and would you have Fin start some breakfast? It seems like we won't be having a lie in like I thought."

Nixie giggled as she spotted Rose frantically running to Draco carrying a few gifts before running back to her mother to separate more. The little girl's excitement was palpable and brought a smile to Draco's lips. He was both surprised and pleased by how domestic his life had become in just a few short months.

Looking at Hermione he noticed how disheveled her hair was as she sat cross legged in his tee with one shoulder slid down and the excess fabric bunched at her waist. He thought she looked just as ravishing as she had the night before…not that he didn't appreciate the extra lengths she went to but he found he wanted her no matter what she wore.

Rose's hair was also a mess as she ran around in her soft kitten pajamas with a deliriously happy gleam in her eyes. Nixie popped back in after a few moments with their coffee's and juice for Rose. Draco sighed in appreciation as he sipped his drink and continued to watch Rose distribute the last of the gifts.

Once she'd finished stacking the small piles next to each person Rose immediately began ripping into her own packages causing both Draco and Hermione to chuckle. They watched as she opened books from Percy, expensive French dresses from Bill and Fleur, a basket of treats and hand-knitted Weasley sweater from her grandparents, and silver hair barrettes alongside a moving dragon book from Charlie.

George sent his newest production of rainbow bubbles which burst in various colors while emanating animal noises that made Hermione purse her lips in displeasure. Harry and Ginny had sent some chocolate frogs with a magical toy tea set that flavored the water poured into each cup. Hermione clenched her jaw when Rose opened the first gift from her father as Draco's eyebrows rose in disbelief "Is that...?"

"Yes" she bit out as her daughter held up a quaffel, signed by Ron and what seemed to be all his teammates from the Chudley Cannons, with a confused look on her face. Anyone who knew Rose knew she wasn't interested in quidditch since the players didn't wear pink or play with dolls.

Draco scowled and shook his head in irritation. Every time without fail the weasel managed to make his blood boil, if it wasn't for how he was treating Hermione it was for his disinterest in his only daughter.

Hell, Draco had only known Rose for a little over six weeks and even he knew she wouldn't appreciate receiving a quaffel, _signed_ or not. "Mummy what do I do with this?" Rose asked timidly. Looking over to Hermione, he was surprised to see a blank expression cross her face. In all the years he'd known her, she'd always had the answers to everything…or if she didn't, she'd rush off to the library in search of them. Deciding to lend a hand, Draco answered Rose's question.

"We can put it on the mantel in your bedroom squirt. Your dad would be happy if you had it somewhere where you could see it" he struggled to keep his voice pleasantly even but watched as she nodded in understanding before setting the ball to the side. Rose tentatively picked up the second gift from Ron and unwrapped a singing children's book with pop up pages. Hermione's shoulders visibly relaxed a little, clearly pleased that he'd gotten something their daughter would _actually_ enjoy.

Draco forced a tight smile when Rose showed it to him, pleased to see the light back in her eyes, but he'd bet his broomstick someone had helped Ron pick out the book after finding out what he had bought her. Shaking his head to expel the negative thoughts he watched as Rose opened jumpers, doll clothes, and muggle fairy tale books from her mother.

Hermione smiled as she handed Rose her last two gifts, both from Draco. The little witch slowly opened each gift, finding a new version of _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and a beautiful doll with auburn ringlets and bright green eyes. Hermione looked at Draco in confusion upon seeing the book, "I know you have your copy sweetheart but I thought this way you wouldn't risk ruining your original" he said in answer to her silently asked question. She smiled in appreciation recalling when they'd last spoken about the war and how she'd explained that Dumbledore had left her his original copy. Draco had been shocked she'd figured out the significance the book held with next to nothing for reference.

Looking back at Rose, her smile grew as she watched how the auburn-haired little witch happily played with her new doll. "Bring your doll here Rosie, I want to show you something" Draco said. Rose stood up and rushed over to him with her doll clutched tightly in her hands.

As Draco pulled out his wand Rose wrinkled her brow and quickly hid the doll behind her back "No, don't hurt her" she cried fiercely.

"Rose..." Hermione started but Draco raised his hand to convey he could handle this.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt her. You see she's a magical doll" he explained as Rose's furrowed brow deepened. _Just like her mother_ he thought. "When your mother or I charm her, she'll come to life for an hour or two. She'll babble, crawl, eat, and potty" Rose's eyes grew huge and held a level reverence he'd never seen before. Before he could blink she shoved the doll into his hands, clasped her own, and bit her lip in eager anticipation… _She's definitely a mini-Hermione_ he thought while chuckling. Rose was shaking with barely contained excitement as Draco raised his wand. " _Rennervate_ " he whispered.

Hermione watched the exchange and jumped slightly when the doll squirmed and started crying out 'mummy.' Rose squealed as she lifted the doll from Draco's hands and cradled it against her chest. Gently she patted the baby's back before swaying side-to-side in an effort to calm her down. "Can you make her stop before the time is up?" Hermione heard herself ask, curious if the doll would scream for hours after bedtime.

"Of course," Draco said before pointing his wand and uttering "finite." The doll instantly stopped crying and went still in Rose's arms. Rose handed the doll off to her mother before turning back and throwing her arms around Draco's neck, shocking both him and her mother.

"Thank you, Draco! I loves her" the four-year-old cried, Draco awkwardly hugged her back as Hermione stifled a giggle. Though they lived together, Rose never made a point to hug him (probably still adjusting to having him around all the time) so he was caught off guard by her sudden actions. Within moments she scrambled off his lap and picked up her doll again. "Can you make her lives again" she asked looking at Draco, he smiled before flicking his wand and bringing the doll to life. The cries were muffled as Rose put her up against her shoulder and patted her back, quietly telling the doll to shush.

Tears stung Hermione eyes as she watched her daughter play with the live doll. Somehow Draco, who essentially barely knew Rose, was able to pick out a perfect gift while her ex-husband couldn't be bothered to get to know his own child's interests. "Thank you Draco" she said softly as she looked over at him. He shrugged and fidgeted in his chair.

"It's nothing. I'd just noticed she loved dolls and when I was in Diagon Alley I saw it in the shop window" he took a sip of his coffee. It wasn't a complete lie, he hardly saw the child without a doll and on multiple occasions she'd persuaded him to play house with them. But he hadn't just been strolling past the toy shop. He'd been on the hunt for the perfect gift for several days when he finally found it in the back of a magical toy store among several stuffed bears.

"Still, you didn't have to buy either of us anything. You've already done so much for us…" she trailed off at the steely look in his eyes. "Anyways, thank you" she said after clearing her throat.

"I know that Hermione, but I meant what I said when I told you this was what I wanted. _All_ of this" he made a circular gesture between the three of them "and I'm pretty sure I also told you I'll spend what I want when I want to…" Hermione blushed before turning to open her own gifts. She received several books (as usual) from Harry, Ginny, George, and Bill, dragonhide gloves from Charlie, a hand-knit sweater from Molly and Arthur, a silk scarf from Pansy, firewhisky from Blaise, and an emerald negligee from Luna (which she promptly shoved back into the box so Rose wouldn't see).

She smiled shyly when reaching for the last two gifts from Draco. Upon opening the larger box, she found a stationery set with an embossed "H" at the top of each page. The set contained parchment, silver tipped quills, everlasting spill proof inkwells, and magical envelopes that could change sizes. "It's beautiful Draco, thank you" she said in awe.

"The quills are quick quotes, so you won't have to write as much. I thought you'd be able to use them when working on your proposals or writing letters" he said with guarded eyes, hoping she would like it.

"That's...that's" she swallowed "thank you Draco, that's the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me." She held back the tears that threatened to spill over, most people bought her books or candies...every once and a while clothes but nothing that was this nice or thoughtful. She bit her lip as her fingertips traced over the quills.

Draco smiled as she took her time appreciating the stationery set. He knew she'd receive books, and chocolate seemed like the easy way out. He had wanted to buy her something she'd appreciate and that others wouldn't think of. The monogrammed paper had struck him as something she would not only appreciate but use regularly. He swallowed as he wondered what she'd think of the necklace he'd bought. Would she like it? Would she wear it? Or would she think it was too much? He tried to push the worrisome thoughts from his mind as she set the large box to the side.

With trembling fingers, she picked up the rectangular package resting on the coffee table and unwrapped the silver paper. As she pulled out a simple black velvet box her gaze flitted to Draco. He was intently watching her with an unreadable expression, which she'd come to realize usually masked his anger or nerves… _Nerves_ she thought. Looking back down to the box in her hand she tentatively lifted the lid.

Nestled within the velvet was a circular pendant housing a luminescent moonstone affixed to an intricate silver chain. Wrapped around the border of the gemstone was a delicate textured dragon with a ruby eye and clawed hand grasping an emerald. It wasn't very large but it was beautifully sculpted and could be worn almost anywhere. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she stroked the dragon's back, instantly understanding its representation and underlining meaning.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked when she'd stayed silent longer than a few minutes. She could hear a trace amount of nervousness in his voice.

"It's gorgeous Draco...you shouldn't have" she said in a near whisper.

"Why shouldn't I have? You like it…right?"

"Yes...but the stationery was more than enough" she blushed when he let out a frustrated sigh and knelt in front of her. He grasped her face in his hands and tilted her head up to look at him.

"When are you going to understand that I only spend money when I want to. I spent a lot of time trying to find something you'd like and when I found this it…" he swallowed "it made me think of you…of us. So, after having them trade out the original stones for an emerald and ruby I bought it." she smiled at him.

"You had them trade out the stones?"

"Of course, I wanted something that represented our cores and where we started" he said with a shrug, unsure if this was too much. Judging by the soft smile gracing her lips and the glint in her brown eyes he knew she appreciated the gesture.

"Will you help me put it on?" she asked softly. His shoulders relaxed at her request and he nodded before releasing her face and picking up the necklace. Hermione turned around and lifted her hair. After fastening the clasp, he pressed a tender kiss to the base of her neck, smirking at the slight shiver that ran through her body.

"You should know this has a few protection charms woven into the metal, nothing elaborate, but enough to give you a chance to defend yourself if the need arises" he said in a low voice by her ear. "And…" he paused momentarily swallowing "if you grasp the pendant and think of me before apparating it'll bring you straight to me...no matter where I am." She turned and stared at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. "I thought if Weasley cornered you again it'd help you escape" he added softly. Her brown eyes softened before she wrapped her arms around him and pressed a searing kiss to his lips that lit a fire of desire in him.

"Thank you" she breathed after breaking their kiss. Gently pressing another chaste kiss to his lips, she pulled back and smiled at him "You should finish opening your gifts Draco." He blinked a few times before returning her smile and moving back to his chair, pleased that she seemed enamored by her gifts.

He'd received several bottles of firewhisky, a few potions books, tickets to the world cup from his mother, new leather gloves from Pansy, and a signed snitch by his favorite seeker from Blaise. Finally, he reached for Hermione's gifts and frowned as he noticed there were three. Glancing up at Hermione he noticed her bewildered expression.

He picked up the larger box and found a signed team quidditch jersey for Puddlemere United, his favorite team in the league, with a pair of season tickets. His eyes widened as he looked at Hermione wondering where she'd gotten the money for these. "I-I didn't have to pay full price for them" she admitted sheepishly as he stared at her "because of Ron's career I'd made a lot of connections with the wives of other players. I still paid for them...but at the family discount." She had trailed off, embarrassed that she couldn't afford them at regular price.

"Honestly I'm glad to hear that because I was worried you'd spent every knut you'd saved since we started dating to buy these tickets" he admitted as the blush staining her cheeks darkened.

"No, I wouldn't do that. But that's only one of your gifts...open the others...though I have no idea what that one is" she gestured to the thin rectangular package.

Draco decided to open it last just in case it was cursed or something. He'd had enough of those 'gifts' following his pardon. He picked up the smaller package and opened the box. Inside he found a silver wristwatch with an emerald green dial housing diamond hour markers encircling a silver dragon accented with moon, seconds, and calendar sub-dials. Inscribed along the dial border was the Malfoy crest motto ' _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ ' in scrolling cursive.

"Thank you" he said before looking up at Hermione once again. A mixture of appreciation and guilt rippled through him. He was honestly grateful for her thoughtfulness but the family motto was a double-edged sword that had brought him both pride and pain throughout his life. His grey eyes slid over her slender form and watched as she tucked her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture, watching as he slid the watch onto his wrist.

"You're welcome. I had to ask Blaise about the motto and I'd considered using your family crest but after I saw your grandfather's pocket watch I wanted to do something different. I figured since your name means dragon and it was in your business name that it'd be a safe bet...b-but it you don't like it we can take it back to the shop and..."

"Hermione" she stopped and snapped her mouth closed as he looked at her with mirth in his eyes. "I don't want to change it, not after all the thought you put into this…thank you." Sincerity gleamed in his eyes as he held her gaze.

"It's engraved on the back" she said after a few unspoken moments. "You don't have to take it off it just says 'From Hermione and Rose Christmas 2004.' Just something to remember our first holiday together." The sentence hung in the air as she averted her eyes to the last package, "You forgot one."

"It's only marked with my name" he said skeptically as he looked at the haphazardly wrapped rectangular package. Pulling out his wand he waved it over the package attempting to reveal any potential spells. At the sight of his wand Rose perked up, curiosity etched across her face.

"What is you doing Draco?" she inquired.

"He's checking for any bad spells" Hermione answered her daughter, understanding Draco's hesitancy in opening the gift.

"Nixie and I's didn't puts any bad spells on it" she said matter-of-factly.

"This is from you?" Draco asked holding up the gift.

"Uhuh, I made it with Nixie. She even letted me wrap it!" she said enthusiastically.

"When did you do that?" Hermione asked, surprised her daughter had been able to keep the gift a secret.

"Last night, Nixie saids Draco doesn't always get presents that makes him smile so I's wanted to give hims one so he'd smile" Draco chuckled at the child's logic and his meddlesome elf. Hermione sat stock still wondering what on earth she'd given Draco.

"Rose, what did you..."

"It's a supise...open it Draco" she said with a wide smile.

"Okay squirt calm down" Draco said before opening the small package. Inside he found a simple silver picture frame housing a colorful drawing. Draco wasn't sure what to do or say...in the picture were stick figures of him, Hermione, Rose, and who assumed was Nixie by the size of her ears. All four of them stood around a green spiky blob with various colorful circles...by the color and odd shape he assumed it was a Christmas tree.

"Do you likes it?" came Rose's soft voice, Draco jumped a little. He hadn't heard her approach his right side. "It's all of us after wes decorited the tree. See that's you" she pointed the blonde stick figure holding hands with the brown haired one "mummy, me, and Nixie." He'd been right about which was the elf. Words seemed to get stuck in his throat.

"It's lovely Rose" he said after another minute giving her his best smile.

"I's knew it'd makes yous smile!" she squealed.

Draco looked past Rose at Hermione and saw a flash of fear in her eyes as he turned the picture around. As quickly as it came it vanished behind a motherly mask as she praised Rose on a job well done. Rose giggled as her mother tickled her before going back to her doll…which was attempting to crawl under the couch.

He stood and gathered his gifts before telling Hermione and Rose he was going to put his things away and shower. Hermione's shoulders slumped as she watched him hurry away. Rose's picture was sweet but maybe it had sparked that sense of fear Hermione had been afraid of. Clearing her throat, Hermione called for Nixie so she could go check on Draco.

"Yes Miss 'Mione" Nixie said as she popped into the room.

"Would you mind watching Rose while I take these gifts up to our rooms?" she asked kindly hoping the concern in her voice didn't show.

"Of course, Miss 'Mione. Breakfast shoulds be ready soon Miss 'Mione" she squeaked before turning to play with Rose and her new doll. Hermione gathered the gifts for her daughter and herself before apparating to Rose's room and putting half of them away before moving down the hall to Draco's room.

Not bothering to knock she opened the door and found Draco sitting on the bed staring intently at the picture in his hands. Unreadable emotions flickered across his face before his grey gaze flickered to her brown. She could clearly see the uncertainty in his eyes as he opened and closed his mouth, obviously unable to articulate his thoughts or emotions.

"If you don't want to keep it, I can put it up in her room. She'll buy the excuse that you want her to keep it safe" Hermione said after nearly a minute of silence, she bit her lip as she stepped closer to him…unsure of what he was thinking. She was on edge, wondering if Rose calling him family and giving him the picture was too much…too concrete. The brunette understood that Draco consistently stated this was what he wanted but now she wasn't so sure. "Or you can tell her you put it up at the office and since she's never been there you can toss it if you like. I don't want you to feel obligated to keep it if it makes you feel uncomfortable" she reasoned.

"Why would I get rid of it?" he had found his voice and was utterly confused.

"I didn't mean you had to, I j-just thought that maybe it was all too much too soon" she said averting her gaze. Draco realized she thought he was uncomfortable with the picture and what it indicated for them. She didn't realize he'd been completely blind-sided with Rose's sweet gesture and simply needed a minute to compose himself. Setting the frame to the side he stood and closed the distance between them. Cupping her cheek, he drew her up to look him in the eyes.

"I don't want to get rid of it, Hermione. I apologize if I made you feel that way but I was caught off guard. Rose surprised me with such a sweet gift and it just…" he trailed off unable to find the right words.

"It just what Draco" Hermione asked after a few beats. His heart was racing in his chest as he stared deeply into her rich chocolate eyes. This was the chance he'd been looking for to tell her what he wanted and how he felt. He only worried that maybe she didn't feel the same…maybe she wasn't quite there. Closing his eyes for just a moment he steeled his resolve before opening them and meeting her gaze once more.

"The picture she drew makes us look like a family" he began, refusing to stop though her eyes grew slightly larger. "I'm not sure how you feel and I know it's only been a few months that we've been together and honestly I'm not sure where everything is leading but I do know this…" he cupped the other side of her face. "I don't want you to move out in January, I want both you and Rose to stay…here…with me." Hermione's mouth opened to respond but he quickly cut her off "Wait before you say no hear me out.

"I'm happy with the life I've built. I'm happy with the work I do, this house, my friends…but I _love_ coming home to the two of you. I love waking up next to you in the morning and sitting down every night to eat together. I even enjoy watching those silly cartoons Rose seems to love so much after playing dolls for an hour. Before you walked back into my life, I avoided coming home but now I rarely want to be anywhere else. I love you Hermione Jean Granger and I honestly can't bear the idea of not coming home to you."

"Really?" Hermione asked in a trembling whisper as tears welled in her eyes.

"Really" he said, nodding his head as he answered her. He didn't care if she reciprocated or not. He simply wanted to let her know he was all in. The picture showed him not only what he wanted but everything he'd lose if he continued to hide his true feelings. Even if she wasn't there yet he knew if she stayed, he'd show her how serious he was…and if in the end she moved on he'd know he'd truly given his all.

"Draco…" he cut her off with a kiss, not ready to hear her apologize or worse say they couldn't stay. He poured his passion, love, and devotion into the kiss as he tunneled his fingers into her curly hair. He felt her hands grip his tee as she pulled him closer. A small whimper escaped her when he broke away and rested his forehead against hers. "Draco…" she began again.

"It's okay" he said "you don't have to say anything." His voice was raw with emotion as he squeezed his eyes shut, silently pleading with her not to break him. Soft fingers gently stroked the edge of his jaw, coaxing him to open his eyes.

"Draco" Hermione said tenderly, waiting patiently for him to look at her. Watching as he swallowed hard, she smiled when his grey gaze met her own. "I'm so glad you said something because I love you too…I realized it the day we decorated for Christmas" she watched as his eyes shimmered with adoration. "I love you Draco" she repeated as he stared at her.

"So…you'll stay?" he asked, wanting confirmation that she and Rose weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Of course, we'll stay" she chuckled, her eyes twinkling with happiness "for as long as you'll have us." A boyish grin broke out across his face before he wrapped her up in his arms and thoroughly kissed her. He told her again how much he loved her before picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carrying her into the shower to show her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Draco didn't show her how he cared by pressing her into the cold stone wall. Instead as they stepped beneath the pulsating water, he pulled her flush against him; one hand cupping her cheek while the other softly caressed her back. A mixture of contentment, love, and elation swirled within him as his eyes roved over her features.

He truly loved everything about her from her curly hair, freckled nose, and expressive brown eyes to her over active mind, outpouring emotions, and soft sounds she made while sleeping. One day he'd tell her how it'd started back in Hogwarts…one day he'd let her know she was the only woman he'd ever loved…and one day he hoped to be given the chance to make her his wife. But as he stood there holding her in the steaming shower he simply smiled before pressing a tender kiss her lush lips.

Slender fingers grasped his waist as she kissed him back slowly, savoring the moment of just being with each other…away from the rest of the world.

Hermione trembled slightly as he wrapped both of his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Her arms reciprocated as she moved with him, clinging to his slick body as her nails lightly grazed his skin. Stirred by his obvious need she suckled and nipped his lower lip, drawing a satisfied moan from him. Slowly, she pulled back and stared up at him through the steam, pleased to see his breathing was just as ragged as hers.

Words weren't needed to understand the look in his darkened eyes before he bent down and began embracing her once more. He devoured each moan as he skillfully brought her to completion before seeking his own bliss within her folds.

After helping one another bathe they took their time drying off and getting ready. Hermione was half-way dressed when Draco snaked his arms around her waist and began trailing kisses down her neck as his fingers dipped between the apex of her thighs. Before long they were coupled against the closet door, locked in a heated kiss as Draco drove them both over the edge once more.

"Merlin, I do love you" Draco said breathily as he set her down and helped readjust her clothes. She laughed as she pressed another kiss to his bruised lips before stepping out of his hold and reaching for her black slacks.

"Mmm, I love you too Draco but we really should get ready. We still have to drop Rose off at the Burrow before heading over to Theo's and you never know how long it'll take to escape Molly and the rest of the Weasley's" she stated as she shrugged on her thick scoop neck knit burgundy jumper. She listened as Draco sighed and began dressing in a navy blue knit jumper over a white button down that peaked through the collar. Hermione bit her lip as she admired his backside before he stepped into a pair of sleek charcoal slacks.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you" Draco began as he buttoned up and turned around, just missing Hermione's fixed gaze as she snatched up her brush and began styling her hair. "I heard back from my travel agent. He said the best time to visit Disney World is from the middle of January to the middle of February and the middle of August to the middle of November. Something about less muggles around due to school and weather.

"Personally, I don't want to wait until the end of next year to go" he hedged as he focused on securing his cufflinks. Though his eyes were trained on his wrist he could feel Hermione's lingering stare. Clearing his throat, he pushed on "So…don't be mad but I had him book us a room at the wizarding resort for two weeks at the end of January" his gaze flickered to hers, noting the shock and irritation as she opened her mouth to speak. "Before you say anything" he held up his hands in slight defense "I know for a fact you have built up vacation time and with how cold it's been outside this would be the perfect time to go. Not to mention that Rose would absolutely _love_ every minute of it."

"Don't you dare try and use Rose's adoration for Disney to sway my opinion" she said irritably. "I appreciate the gesture Draco but you can't just say 'Hey I planned for us to leave for vacation in a month' and expect me to be ecstatic. These things take time to plan for packing, itineraries, international portkeys, not to mention I still have to request time off work and we just submitted that proposal…" she rambled as Draco crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow waiting for her to finish. "You can't just take off for vacation whenever you choose…"

"Why not?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "Money isn't an issue and most of what you mentioned is being taken care of my travel agent. The room is booked, tickets purchased, itineraries can be planned in an afternoon, and my dear I think you've forgotten you're a witch again if you're worried about the packing. The only _potential_ hiccup in the entire plan is whether or not Travers will give you the time off…which we both know he won't hesitate to do so" he stated matter-of-factly.

"It's too soon" she half-argued, knowing he was right that nearly everything was taken care of. She knew the truth of the matter was that she was more-so concerned with how Ron would react than anything else. Did she prefer carefully planning everything out rather than leaving it for someone else to do…yes but right now she was worried about the tantrum Ron would throw when he found out they were leaving for vacation on short notice. Though if she were being honest no amount of time would make it easier for him to accept.

"We aren't leaving tomorrow sweetheart, it's nearly six weeks out" he argued. The blonde wizard was confused as to why she was so adamant on delaying the trip. He didn't have a problem socializing with muggles, but after speaking with his travel agent he realized this particular amusement park was practically swarming with people _every_ _day_ …and he outright refused to go during what was considered _peak season_. "What's the real problem?" he asked, realizing she was panicking over something.

"I-It's…" she exhaled sharply and crossed her arms, angry with having this blind-side her after such a lovely morning and at herself for allowing her concern over Ron's reaction dictate her reaction to what was essentially a sweet gesture. "I'm sorry" she said after a few moments "I don't like being blind-sided with…well anything. You know how I like to plan things out and this…well it just caught me off guard."

"I know you're a planner Hermione but what are you really upset about?" he asked raising his brow in silent demand. She faltered for a moment slightly surprised at how well he could read her. She averted her gaze as she sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"Ron" she stated plainly.

"Ah" he said, his lips pressing into a grim line. "You think he'll be angry because he isn't the one taking her?"

"Yes and no…I think he'd be angry no matter where we went" she stated honestly.

"Hermione" he started as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist "sweetheart you can't keep letting him dictate your life. _You_ have majority custody, _you_ have every legal right to take Rose on a vacation if you want to, and there's _nothing_ he can do to stop you. What's the worst he can do? Scream and yell? If he comes within a hundred yards of you without an Auror, he'll be breaking the restraining order and Potter will be notified."

"I know…I know" she groaned. "I'm sorry, I just hate fighting with him especially when he's being unreasonable."

"I understand sweetheart."

"I still don't like you scheduling a vacation without talking to me first" she said looking up to meet his gaze. "Next time _please_ talk with me before making plans."

"Deal" he said with a smirk. Hermione flushed, trying her best to suppress a smile as she shook her head.

"I'll ask Travers on Monday if he'll be alright with me taking those two weeks off" she supplied as she pulled back and headed for the door.

"You _know_ he'll say yes" he said as he followed her back into their bedroom.

"Probably" she conceded before pausing at the main door and turning back to him. "I'm sorry" when he wrinkled his brow in confusion she continued on "I'm not sorry for being upset about you scheduling it without talking to me first but I'm sorry for not saying thank you for such the sweet gesture…so thank you."

"You're welcome. I promise to consult you in the future" he said before kissing her silent.

When they emerged from their bedroom several minutes later, Hermione found Rose in the living room dressed in her new sparkling red and green dress with a tulle skirt and sparkling black shoes. Her hair was done up with matching red and green bows that shimmered in the light. She was still playing on the floor with the doll Draco had bought her, laughing as the baby spat out the fake food she attempted to feed it.

"Are you ready to go to the Burrow? I know grandma Molly is making a ginormous dinner with all your favorite desserts" Hermione said, knowing how much Rose loved Molly's chocolate tortes.

"Yeah! When can we leave? I can't wait to show Victoire my new doll!" Hermione's face paled as she glanced at Draco before looking back at her daughter.

"Sweetheart, I think you should leave your doll here today" Hermione said as she floundered for a reasonable explanation other than 'because your father is an arse'.

"But, but why?" Rose asked with wide eyes, confused as to why she couldn't take her favorite new toy.

"Well, you don't want her to get broken while playing with Victoire and James, do you? You remember what happened the last time James played with your dolls?" she looked pointedly at her daughter.

"He was mean and broke my dollies arm" Rose said with pursed lips.

"Exactly, so we need to leave your new doll here. Why don't you take the singing book your daddy gave you or even the bubbles from uncle George?" she encouraged in attempt to placate both her daughter and ex-husband. She knew that there would be hell to pay if Rose showed up with a gift from Draco.

"Can I take both?" Rose asked enthusiastically as she jumped up and down.

"Of course," Hermione said with a smile. Standing up she summoned the book and bubbles from Rose's room along with their coats from the hall tree. Turning around after she shrunk both items and placed them into her pocket, she found Rose holding her doll out to Draco.

"Draco will you look after her while I'm gone? I don't want her to be lonely and cry" she asked in a sweet voice, clearly forgetting he could simply cancel the spell the brought the doll to life.

"Well your mum and I are going to Theo's after we drop you off but how about this, I'll have Nixie take care of her while we're gone and as soon as we come home, I'll make sure she's safe with me. Sound like a plan squirt?" Draco asked. He waited until she nodded her head in agreement before summoning Nixie and asking her to watch over the squirming doll. While Hermione helped Rose into her jacket, he cast a silent _finite_ so the doll could be left unattended until they arrived home.

Due to the below freezing temperatures and biting wind they each had to bundle up with coats, scarves, and gloves. After carefully applied heating charms were completed the three of them stepped onto the front porch and grasped hands to disapparate to the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's.

Snow blanketed the field surrounding the Burrow as Draco, Hermione, and Rose walked towards the backdoor. They'd only made it half-way across the yard before a handful of people headed out to meet them. Molly was the first to reach them; she swiftly bent and swept Rose into a tight hug swinging her up in the air causing the little girl to burst into giggles. "Happy Christmas Rosie" she said happily before repeating it to Hermione and Draco and leaning over to pull each of them into a brief hug. As Molly released Draco and stepped back Hermione took out Rose's gifts, enlarged them, and handed them over.

"Happy Christmas Molly, Rose brought these to share with her cousins" Hermione said cheerfully as Harry, Ginny, and Ron stood patiently behind Molly. Hermione was pleased to see Harry and Ginny as she'd hoped for an opportunity to wish them a happy Christmas before leaving with Draco. She was honestly surprised Ron had come out to meet them…though she assumed that was probably Molly's doing. The Weasley matriarch detested rudeness and was always nudging Ron to be on his best behavior in front of his daughter.

"Oh how sweet, I'm certain your cousins will just love that" Molly said as she fussed over Rose. "Why don't we get you inside, I've got a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows waiting just for you" she said as she waved goodbye and ushered Rose into the house leaving the others behind. An awkward tension filled the air as Hermione stood next to Draco, unsure of what to say to her ex-husband. The last time they'd been face-to-face had been nearly three weeks prior and she doubted she'd ever be comfortable around him again.

"Happy Christmas" Ginny said in an attempt to break the tension.

"Happy Christmas Ginny" Hermione said with a small smile "Harry" she nodded as she stepped a bit closer to Draco seeking his warmth and strength.

"Happy Christmas 'Mione" Harry offered as Ron stood there with his arms crossed. "How'd your morning go? Did you like our gift?" he was clearly attempting to make pleasant conversation, hoping Ron wouldn't ruin the day by sticking his foot in his mouth.

"Yes, thank you I've been looking for those books for a while. As soon as we get back, I plan on starting at least one of them" she smiled brightly at Harry and Ginny ignoring the way Ron rolled his eyes and scoffed at her bookish ways.

"Is that necklace from Malfoy" Ginny asked as she stepped closer and picked up the dragon pendant to examine it closely.

"Yes, he gave it to me this morning. Beautiful isn't it?" Hermione said as Ginny nodded in agreement.

"That's gorgeous 'Mione" Ginny said before turning to Draco "next time could you drag Harry with you?"

"Hey" Harry exclaimed as Hermione and Draco chuckled.

"Thanks, if Potter's up for it he can tag along" he drawled before giving her a smile "just know most of the pieces are custom made or one-of-a-kinds." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head at Draco's teasing smirk as both of the girls chuckled.

"Speaking of gifts" Ron started as he uncrossed his arms and held out a scroll with a smile on his face. "I didn't send it with the others because I wanted to see how you liked it…" he said in an oddly upbeat voice that had Draco, Ginny, and Harry looking at him with a mixture of suspicion and confusion in each of their eyes. Harry and Ginny stepped to the side as Ron approached and handed Hermione an envelope big enough for a Christmas card.

Hermione glanced nervously around at everyone, noting their wariness as she took the forest green parchment. With trembling hands, she removed the seal and pulled out a long scroll of paper that had been spelled to expand upon removal. Quickly she read over the first few lines:

_To Hermione Jean Granger,_

_Your presence is requested on the 8th of January 2005 to attend the preliminary hearing over the custody of Rose Jean Weasley, daughter of Ronald Bilius Weasley. These proceedings will be to discuss a potential change in custody and to assess your continued ability to care for your daughter…_

The scroll shook in her hands as her eyes widened in shock and her face paled. Harry, Ginny, and Draco all demanded to know what was wrong but when she nor Ron responded Draco snatched the scroll from her hands.

His grey eyes darted over the first paragraph twice before the words truly sunk in alongside a rage he hadn't felt in years. He'd assumed this was coming, Weasley had threatened it often enough that it was practically expected by now. But the way in which the weasel had delivered the notice…today of all days just so he could see the pain he'd inflicted had the blonde wizard seething. Draco's hands clenched, crinkling the edges of the parchment as he glowered at Ron over the top. "You fucking bastard" he growled as Ginny tugged the scroll from his hands for her and Harry to peruse. Ron stood with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face as he waited for tears to stream down Hermione's face.

"Why" Ginny demanded as she shook the parchment at her brother "why do this now? Why today? Do you really hate Hermione that much that you have to ruin her Christmas? Merlin, I don't know where mum and dad went wrong with you" she spat.

"Oh, shut it will ya…I fucking warned her" Ron began before turning on Hermione. "Hell, I even gave you time to come to your senses. But instead of doing as I asked you refused to break it off with this prick" he gestured to Draco, ignoring the glares from everyone. "You should know by now there are consequences for your actions…so I'm taking you back to court for _full_ custody. When I'm done, I'll make sure you _never_ see her again" he snarled.

Between Draco and Ginny's outrage, the acidity dripping from each word Ronald spoke, and the thought of losing Rose something seemed to finally snap inside of Hermione. In that moment anger eclipsed the swirl of emotions raging within her. She knew on various levels she felt hurt, betrayed, and saddened by the man before her…but it was all overshadowed by barely controlled rage.

"You want to go to court…fine" she ground out in a tone rarely heard. "We'll go to court Ronald and when _I am done_ you will regret this, because I promise you, I will win" she spoke each word with a vehemence and passion they'd not heard since Hogwarts.

"You're dating a Death Eater, you work as a secretary, you lost your apartment, and moved in with a man you've only been dating for four months. You can't afford to fight me with all the lovely bills you racked up from your own stupidity when dealing with your mother's disease _unless_ Malfoy's paid that off…making you no better than a common whore…" before he could say another word Draco's fist whipped through the air and connected with his jaw. A sickening crack echoed across the snowy grounds as Ron was knocked onto his arse with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Hermione and Ginny stood rooted in shock as Harry stepped closer to the two uncertain as to whether he wanted to prevent the brawl or join Draco in beating his brother-in-law senseless. Draco loomed over Ron with clenched fists as the red-head grasped his cracked jaw, moaning in pain.

"If I ever hear you call Hermione that again I'll break more than just your jaw" he spat before snatching the scroll from Ginny's hands and wrapping a protective arm around Hermione's waist. "You know, this is actually quite perfect," everyone looked at him with confusion as he continued to glare at the redhead "you see _unlike_ you, I wasn't lying the day you came to my office. After you'd threatened Hermione with court the _first_ time, I hired my lawyer to start building a case so we'd be prepared if you ever followed through… _not_ because she couldn't afford one…but because mine _never_ loses." He let his words sink in for a moment before he turned to Harry "You've been rather quiet Potter, are you in shock by your brother-in-law's audacity or were you expecting this?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to say" Harry admitted with a grimace. "I'm completely disgusted by this and…" he gestured to Ron and shook his head, his green eyes flashing with anger. "I can't believe he did this…" he trailed off, unable to express himself for fear of losing his temper.

"Don't worry about it Harry, I understand" Hermione said as she leaned wrapped her arm around Draco's middle. "I've tried to work with him…to reason with him, just as I know each of you have. If this is what Ronald wants then fine…I'm done playing nice" the tone in her voice had a finality to it Harry knew all too well. The black-haired wizard nodded in understanding as Ginny looked stricken.

"Look, we need to get going Theo, Blaise, and Pan's are probably wondering where we are" Draco interjected. "Potter we should be home by seven do you mind bringing Rose back around then?"

"Of course," Harry agreed as Ginny hugged Hermione tight, telling her to try and not worry about this until after the holidays were over. Hermione forced a smile and nodded as she hugged her back. Stepping back into Draco's side she nodded to Harry and disapparated.

They landed on the porch of Draco's country house and Hermione immediately stepped out of his arms, turning to look down the narrow snow-covered lane leading to his home. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed the building tears away as she braced her hands against the railing. The overwhelming anger she'd felt moments before had begun receding as soon as they'd disapparated, now fear and the pain she felt from his betrayal surfaced.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his chest as she tried to steady her nerves. "I'm sorry" she whispered, her breath visible in the cold air. "I just needed a minute before we headed over to Theo's."

"Take all the time you need sweetheart. If you want we can stay home, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo will understand." He stopped as she shook her head vigorously.

"No, I'm not going to allow Ronald to ruin today. He may have caught me by surprise but I meant what I said he's going to regret this" she turned around in his arms to look into his soft grey eyes. "Did you really hire your lawyer months ago?"

"Yes" he said as he stared pointedly down at her "I told you I would when we were walking in the woods."

"I honestly didn't think you were serious" Hermione admitted.

"'Mione I don't say things I don't mean" he replied as he cupped the curve of her jaw and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Pucey is an outstanding lawyer, I've no doubt he'll wipe the floor with Weasley."

"Good, I don't want to dwell on this today but when we come home would you send a missive to set up an appointment? I'd like to know what he's gathered, there may be something I could help with."

"Of course, I can have him here tomorrow if you like."

"No, no…tomorrow is boxing day let him enjoy time with his family" Hermione said not wanting to ruin anyone else's time off.

"Hermione, I pay him quite a bit of money, he'd come over today if I asked. I don't want this to worry you."

"Honestly, I'm not that worried Draco" she stated flatly. "Shocked, hurt, betrayed even but not worried. Not after everything he's done." Draco nodded in agreement before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. A genuine smile spread across her face before she snuggled into his arms, the cold finally setting in. "I love you" she murmured against his wool coat.

"I love you too sweetheart" he said before pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head and leaning back. "Are you sure you're up for heading to Theo's?"

"Yes, I want to go" she said earnestly "lead on kind sir" she laughed cheekily.

Draco disapparated them to the entry hall of Knott manor where they were greeted by an elderly looking elf who insisted upon taking their coats before directing them to the sitting room where everyone else was gathered. As expected, the mansion was decorated beautifully with evergreen garland, crystal ornaments, fairy lights, and ribbon.

They joined Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and Astoria for eggnog and discussed their Christmas mornings. Hermione did her best not to let the incident with Ron cloud her day. They'd made it through drinks and were heading to dinner when Pansy pulled her aside and demanded to know what was going on. She insisted that Hermione's mind had been elsewhere most of the afternoon.

Caving into her inquisition she divulged everything to Pansy who, in turn, became enraged at Ron's behavior. The black-haired witch even offered to send a nasty hex to her ex-husband for being an overbearing git. They hadn't realized how long they'd been talking until Draco came to see if everything was alright.

Dinner was beyond delicious, comprised of seven courses including a delicate chocolate soufflé that melted in everyone's mouths. Astoria, Hermione, and Pansy discussed everything from the blonde witch's wedding to the latest legislation Hermione was attempting to pass. Blaise and Theo chimed in when they overheard the discussion on werewolf rights; both beyond surprised Draco had helped her.

Through various conversations, drinks, and raucous laughter she could see how close Pansy, Draco, Theo, and Blaise were and it warmed her heart knowing he had such a wonderful family. It may not have been as crowded or as loud as the Burrow, but Hermione felt peaceful spending the late afternoon and evening with their friends. Just before seven they said their goodbyes and Hermione thanked Theo and Astoria for inviting her…though they insisted she was always welcome with or without Draco…and they disapparated for home.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Burrow, everyone had gathered around the crowded table enjoying their own dinner that Molly, Fleur, Ginny, and Angelina had worked tirelessly to prepare. The children had run around most of the afternoon sharing some of their new toys and laughing as they each took turns popping Rose's bubbles, which resonated throughout the house. After nearly an hour of listening to lion roars, bear growls, wolf howls, and many other noises Molly confiscated the bottle and insisted they play with the fake wands George had brought each of them.

Ginny, Harry, Angelina, Bill, and Charlie hid their snickers as Molly reamed out George for creating such a nerve-racking product in the first place let alone giving it to his niece for Christmas. Soon after everyone was gathered in the living room enjoying their evening drinks.

For the sake of avoiding questions Harry had mended Ron's jaw and concealed the bruising before they'd made their way back inside earlier. He and Ginny decided not to bring up what Ron had done to the rest of the family just yet as they'd wanted to avoid an argument in front of the children. Instead they'd sat far away from the youngest Weasley brother and diverted their eyes anytime he'd glance in their direction.

When Molly asked for someone's help in passing out the treacle tart and chocolate tortes George bounded to his feet and offered his services under the guise of apologizing for the bubbles. Before long everyone had a plate and were happily munching away. Ginny continued to discuss their plans on the new nursery as Harry noticed that George had stopped eating. Following the direction of his gaze he noticed the devious twin's attention on his younger brother, who was devouring his plate in his usual nauseating manner.

Now anyone who'd grown up with Fred and George knew that when they had that look in their eye something was up. Harry remembered a time during fifth year when people had stopped eating anything offered to them by other's in case the individual had hidden a canary cream inside. It had taken nearly two years after Fred's death before Harry recalled seeing that particular glint in George's eyes again.

However, maybe it was his Auror training, Harry noticed that George's glint this evening was neither playful or teasing. In fact, if he could put a name to it at all he'd considered it malicious or even vengeful. Recognizing all of this the black-haired wizard found his own gaze trained on his once best friend. Minutes ticked by and before long the conversation around them stilted as Ginny, Charlie, Bill, and Angelina picked up on their stares.

Ten long minutes passed before purple dots slowly began showing across Ron's forehead; each growing to the size of a pimple before moving to form the word 'Wanker.' Harry's eyes grew wide as Ginny, Angelina, and Fleur tried to stifle their giggles. George, Bill, and Charlie expressed satisfied smirks when Ron yelped in surprise. Molly and Arthur were both in shock as the children started laughing at the purple splotches.

Ron clamped his hand over his forehead and turned angrily on George. Before he could even open his mouth more spots erupted on his left cheek spelling 'Tosser.' Again, Ron attempted to cover the word as he growled at his brothers. "What the actual fuck George?" he ground out as 'Git' formed down his nose. By this point Molly had jumped from her seat, wand at the ready and attempted to help vanish the blemishes.

"Well little bro" George began "Bill, Charlie and I thought it was high time to for some retribution."

"What for?" Ron demanded after looking in the mirror above the mantel to read the insults marring his skin "I've not done a bloody thing to any of you."

"This isn't for us" George retorted. "This is for what you did to Hermione. Mum and dad might be too old to punish you but as your older brother's we felt a lesson was in order." His voice was low and mirthless as he watched more words form across his youngest brother's face, neck, and forearm as his mother attempted spell after spell to remove them. Words such as 'Slag', 'Prat', and 'Lazy Sod' joined the other's before Molly rounded on George demanding for him to stop this nonsense.

"George!" Molly yelled, her face turning red in exasperation as some of the children tried to sound out the letters littering the red-head's body.

"I can't believe you're taking the chit's side in all this" Ron growled, assuming this was for hand-delivering the court papers to Hermione today. "If I want to take Hermione back to court I will and there's nothing any of you can do about it." Nearly everyone in the room went quiet at that declaration, each turning a pair of shocked eyes to him.

"What do you mean 'take her back to court'?" Molly asked slowly. Harry and Ginny just shook their heads as Ron's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, words seeming to have alluded him.

"You prat" George spat, his temper clearly rising. "This lesson was because of you backhanding her a few weeks ago and sticking her with a mountain of bills that took her nearly a year to pay off. We wanted you to see what everyone thought of you and your actions." Angelina and Ginny stood and quickly gathered the children as the argument became heated and ushered them upstairs to the playroom. "Bill altered the curse Hermione used on that Edgecomb girl back during our seventh year…your fifth…to create new words each time you tried to hide one or get rid of them before forty-eight hours was up."

"Forty-eight hours" Ron bellowed "I have a game tomorrow, I can't go on the pitch like this!"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you turned into the world's largest prat" Charlie added.

"Can we go back a minute" Arthur said cutting off their verbal sparring. "Did your mother and I hear you correctly when you said that you're taking Hermione back to court?" Ron nodded, his hands now at his sides leaving the words clear for everyone to read. "Why?" his father asked exasperatedly.

"I'm going after full custody of Rose" Ron said proudly "and there's no way Hermione would have been able to pay off all those debts with the measly salary she makes. Which means Malfoy probably paid them, making her a…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" Molly cut across him having heard from George and Angelina how Ronald had truly treated Hermione during their divorce. "She shouldn't have had any debts after your divorce if you'd settled fairly. Now I want you to stop this foolishness before you do something you regret."

"He can't" Harry interrupted "he already served Hermione the paperwork this afternoon."

"This afternoon" Molly said slowly, blinking as she processed each word. "You served her court papers on Christmas?"

"So, what if I did" Ron snapped "I meant what I said I won't have my daughter around that ferret."

"Git" George growled as everyone shook their heads in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah so I've read" Ron said pointing at his nose. "Ya know I think I've had enough _family_ time this evening" he said angrily before looking at Harry. "Tell Rosie I had to go to Saint Mungo's and that I'll be seeing her soon" with that he disapparated with a crack leaving silence in his wake.

"Harry" Molly said turning to the black-haired wizard "please tell me he didn't give those documents to Hermione." Harry frowned and shook his head as the matriarch's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Molly" he said "I had no idea." Harry spent the next ten minutes filling everyone in on the confrontation that had happened on the front lawn mere hours before. Molly burst into tears upon hearing Ron threaten Hermione in such a manner. She loved her son but knew he was a fool for taking Hermione Granger to court. Everyone in the room knew the brunette witch would win full custody hands-down, even without Draco's help. Ron simply had too many negatives in his corner.

The rest of the evening was subdued after that and as seven rolled around Harry and Ginny gathered the children to take Rose home. Molly did her best not to cry as she hugged the auburn-haired little girl goodbye. She was so afraid she'd hardly see her if Ron continued to push Hermione away.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were just settling onto the couch when they heard a pop of apparition on the front porch. Rose didn't bother waiting to knock before she bustled into the house to collect her doll from Draco and tell them all that had happened at the Burrow. Ginny interrupted her rambling with the suggestion of ice cream for her and James before bed. With the children tucking into a sweet treat Harry silenced the room and filled them in on the brother's retribution. All three of them ended up laughing and talking for nearly an hour before Harry headed home with his family.

After they'd left Hermione bathed and dressed Rose for bed. The little girl was so wired on sugar she thought it best to have her wind down with a holiday family movie. They'd snuggled onto the couch and called for Draco to hurry with the popcorn as the beginning scenes of _A Year Without a Santa Claus_ began. Rose was cuddled under a heavy throw next to Hermione when Draco came in levitating a bowl of popcorn and three mugs full of hot chocolate.

"Can you pause the movie?" he asked standing behind his chair, shifting slightly in a nervous gesture.

"Sure" Hermione said before hitting the button and freezing the screen. She turned her full attention to him wondering why he wasn't snuggling in on her other side. "What is it?"

"I…well" he cleared his throat "I have one more gift for the two of you" he said before bending down and picking up a rather large square box. Quickly he crossed to the two of them and sat it on Hermione's lap. Her brow was furrowed in confusion as she looked from the gift to him and back again. "I knew if I gave this to the two of you this morning it would have been difficult…if not impossible to get Rose to leave the house" he said with a chuckle.

Still slightly confused Hermione turned to see Rose bouncing up and down in sheer anticipation to see what Draco had bought them now. She shook her head at her daughter's enthusiasm and reached for the lid of the emerald green package. Rose stood on the couch to peer inside and squealed at the sight of two small fluffy kittens one white with black tipped ears and the other a slate grey with white tipped paws.

"Kitties!" Rose jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Draco…" Hermione breathed as she slowly picked up each of the half-kneazles. Rose was captivated by the white one while her mother couldn't tear her eyes away from grey.

"Thank you, Draco" Rose said softly as she pet her kitten repeatedly, enjoying the soft purrs emanating from its tiny body. "What's her names?"

"That's up to you squirt" Draco said kneeling on the floor in front of them. "I picked them out for you two of you but you get to name them."

"Draco this is so sweet" Hermione said as the grey kitten nuzzled her cheek.

"I know how much you loved that orange monster that used to roam around the dungeons during our years at Hogwarts and I know how much you miss him. I thought maybe it was time for you to have a new familiar" he admitted with a small smile. Happiness lit her eyes as she nodded in agreement and stared back down at the soft furry kitten.

"Thank you" she said.

"I'm gonna name mine Snowball" Rose said after a few minutes. "What is you naming yours mummy?" she asked peering up at her mother.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure yet" she said "I think I'll sleep on it and let you know by morning." Rose agreed and turned back to Snowball as Draco slid next to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They snuggled together under throw blankets before pressing play on the classic Christmas movie.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

As boxing day dawned Draco, Hermione, and Rose were found fast asleep and snuggling on the living room couch. The past two days had been filled with a mixture of love, laughter, stress, surprises, and a trace of bitterness which exhausted each of them. They were in such a deep dreamless sleep that none of them heard the faint pop of apparition in the entrance hall or the sound of three pairs of feet approach their sleeping forms. It was the flash of a camera that finally caused Draco to jerk awake, startling Hermione from her deep slumber.

"Good morning" Pansy said cheerfully as Blaise and Theo snickered.

"Bloody hell, what are you doing here?" Draco grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and watched the camera disappear. "What time is it?" he inquired as Hermione yawned and stretched beside him before gently shaking Rose awake. The little white furball of a kitten was curled under her daughter's arm purring happily while Hermione's grey kitten snuggled deeper into her lap in hopes of sleeping a little while longer.

"It's nearly eight thirty" Pansy replied. "We figured you three would be wide awake by now. I thought you said Rose was _always_ up by seven?" she added with a chuckle as she met Draco's narrowed gaze.

"We were up late watching Christmas movies" Hermione answered as Draco growled under his breath about being woken by irritating women early in the morning. "Come on Rose, sweetheart you need to get up and get dressed" she said, shaking Rose a little bit harder.

"Or they could just leave…"

"Draco, I know for a fact that's not how Narcissa taught you to treat your guests" Blaise chastised with a smirk.

"Last I checked that only applied to those invited by said host, not prats who show up unannounced" Draco snarked.

"Draco…" Hermione warned, drawing out the o in his name before turning to Pansy and shaking her head at his rudeness. Rose sat rubbing her sleep filled hazel eyes as her kitten arched its back and nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"Oh, don't mind him, you know he's always grumpy in the morning before he's had his coffee. Don't _worry_ , Astoria is already with the elves directing them on what to make for breakfast. Everyone else should be here within the hour" Pansy said with a wicked smile.

"What do you mean everyone else?" Draco asked with a furrowed brow. Before Pansy explained a tray filled with coffee, cream, and sugar appeared on the table between them. Pansy flicked her wand sending all five cups into the air alongside the coffee pot before filling each of them and doctoring them to each individuals' liking. "Pansy" Draco growled out when she took her time in explaining.

"After you left last night the four of us were talking and thought…"

"No, _you_ thought" Theo inserted.

"More like _insisted_ " Blaise murmured as Pansy shot each of them a dirty look and pressed on.

"…that we should all spend boxing day together…as _family_ " she finished with emphasis on the last word, knowing the meaning her blonde-haired friend would draw from it. Draco's silver eyes softened minutely before narrowing with suspicion. "Well, we figured that Hermione could use a reminder of who was here for her…so I floo called Ginny and Potter who reached out to Angelina and Fleur…all of who agreed to come over for the day."

"Really?" Hermione said with a surprised smile as Draco frowned. He had planned on spending a lazy day with Hermione and Rose as they continued watching the Christmas classics and playing games as a family. The last thing he wanted to do was spend the day with their well-meaning friends and their overly inquisitive questions.

"Yes. The guys are bringing their brooms for some backyard quidditch while we ladies enjoy ourselves with tea, hot coco, and champagne. I figured the kids could play in Rose's toy room with the elves."

"You guys didn't have to…" Hermione stated as Draco groaned in frustration. He was clearly not in the mood to deal with a house full of people…no matter if there was quidditch or not. However, the brunette witch was touched by the sweet gesture their friends were making.

"Of course, we did…after what the weasel pulled yesterday you deserve a day to drink champagne, unwind, and vent" Pansy insisted with a look that dared her to argue.

"We could even discuss what steps need to be taken to ensure your win in court" Blaise suggested.

"That won't be necessary" Draco interjected as he stood from the couch and scooped Rose up and over his shoulder causing her to squeal with laughter.

"Drake, you need to tackle this now…" Blaise argued.

"I began tackling this months ago" Draco said with a smug smile before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead. A look of surprise had taken over her features when he'd lifted Rose from the couch…it was true they played together often but they rarely hugged or even touched so she was stunned by how natural he made it seem to hoist her daughter into the air.

"Shouldn't be surprised, he's always been steps ahead of anyone he deems a threat" Theo said while shaking his head.

"You anticipated Weasley taking her back to court?" Blaise asked skeptically.

"Draco…" Rose squealed as he pretended to drop her down his back before pulling her back upright, in an effort to distract her from the conversation. The auburn-haired witch clearly enjoyed the attention and squealed with laughter when he did it again.

"He threatened it back in September after the first article hit the Prophet" Draco summarized; he was irritated with their insistence in speaking about this in front of Rose but did his best to hide it. "I've had Pucey building a case ever since" he added with a shrug.

"We can talk more about it later" Hermione cut in as Blaise opened his mouth to ask more questions. She'd picked up on Draco's irritation and the steely look in his eyes each time Blaise pressed him about the case.

"Of course," the Italian agreed, finally understanding they didn't want to discuss the topic further with Rose in the room.

"How long do we have to get ready?" Hermione asked, politely changing topics.

"Everyone else should be here by nine" Pansy replied.

"Good that means I have time for a quick shower. Let's go Rosie" Hermione said as she reached for her daughter and bounded up the stairs. Draco followed quickly behind them ignoring the curious stares by his friends as he gripped his coffee cup tightly and wondered if they'd have enough time to _properly_ wake up before their unexpected guests arrived.

While Nixie readied Rose for the day Draco swept Hermione into the shower and had his wicked way with her before quickly washing away the evidence. He'd decided that since his friends had invited themselves over unannounced that they could wait an extra fifteen minutes while he savored the curves of his witch. Afterwards, they both dressed in jeans and warm knit jumpers before rejoining their friends in the dining room; refreshed and ready for the day.

They'd barely sat down to a second cup of coffee when a knock came to the front door noting the arrival of the rest of their friends.

Breakfast was loud and filled with raucous laughter as everyone took seats around the magically expanded table. The elves had outdone themselves, once again, with heaped platters of eggs, bacon, ham, pastries, fruit, and cheese accompanied by plenty of coffee, tea, pumpkin juice, and of course the promised mimosas.

Throughout the meal everyone discussed Christmas, plans for the New Year, and their individual resolutions. No one brought up the court case or preliminary hearing that would be held in a few short weeks…Draco suspected Pansy or Blaise had something to do with that. As the platinum blonde-haired wizard looked around the table, he couldn't help but feel pleased to see so many people there to support Hermione, this time letting her know she wasn't alone.

After breakfast the group dispersed; the children were ushered up to the playroom by Nixie and Bomber while the boys gathered their gear and headed out back to Draco's pitch to play three-on-three quidditch. Fleur, Angelina, and Astoria bundled up and headed outside to watch the game as Ginny and Pansy drug Hermione into the sunroom to talk.

The three witches settled onto the comfortable settees with a tray of tea, mimosas, fruit, and cheese on the coffee table before them. The exterior wall was made of glass panels which showcased the snow-covered back gardens and expansive cloudless sky. Sunlight streamed through the windows and illuminated the sparsely furnished room. It was clear Draco didn't spend much time in here as it only held three settees, a coffee table, and a cluster of potted plants in the corner that the elves obviously cared for. In the distance they could make out six figures flying through the sky around six golden hoops.

Pansy and Ginny sat on the off-white cabriole settee perpendicular to Hermione's. She'd asked them each what they'd received for Christmas and was listening to them chatter away as her beautiful grey kitten sauntered into the room and jumped lazily up onto her lap.

"Awe, I didn't know you'd gotten a new kitten" Ginny said as she admired the soft grey furball.

"Draco gave him to me last night" Hermione said as a blush stole over her cheeks. "In fact, he gave Rose a white kitten as well…they're both are half kneazle and I believe Maine coon."

"Can I see him?" Ginny asked before Hermione nodded and handed the kitten over. "He's so sweet" the red-head said as he gently nuzzled her pale cheek. "What's his name?"

"Athelas" Hermione replied "and Rose named her kitten Snowball at first but while watching _A Year Without a Santa Clause_ decided to change it to Vixen" she explained before chortling as she recalled Rose's enthusiasm at seeing the elves fly the baby reindeer down to Southtown USA. After explaining to her daughter, she could only change her kitten's name once the auburn-haired four-year-old agreed and insisted on calling her Vixen.

"What does Athelas mean?" Pansy asked, never having heard the name before.

"It's the name of an herb from my favorite muggle series that has the power to heal people" Hermione explained before each witch nodded in understanding.

"What else did Draco get you for Christmas?" Pansy inquired as Ginny handed her the kitten.

"This necklace" she said as she touched the dragon pendant resting above her collarbone "an elegant stationery set, and Athelas."

"He bought you stationery?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Not just any stationery but a set with silver tipped quick quotes quills, everlasting spill proof inkwells, and magical envelopes that…"

"Oh, dear Merlin, you loved the set" Pansy said in disbelief. She honestly couldn't understand how any woman would enjoy receiving parchment and quills as a gift. Shaking her head, she turned to Ginny "Well you can't say Draco isn't a talented gift giver, only he would know that _stationery_ would please this witch." Ginny giggled as Hermione stuck out her tongue and plucked Athelas from Pany's perfectly manicured fingers.

"I noticed you and Draco seemed quite cozy this morning" Ginny said with a teasing lilt "…cozier than normal."

"And…" Hermione shrugged her shoulders and glanced out the windows trying to avoid her friends' inquisitive eyes.

"Please, I can tell something's changed between the two of you. Tell us what's happened or the next time I have Rose over I'll teach her how to fly" Ginny demanded. Hermione's mouth fell open in horror at the threat of her four-year-old on a broomstick and blushed furiously at the thought of sharing the intimate moment she'd had with Draco the day before.

"Gin…" Hermione trailed off as both women gave her a 'we will get the information one way or another' look and sighed. "Ugh…fine" she huffed before divulging the truth. "We, Draco and I, had a long conversation yesterday about everything we've felt before heading to the burrow…" her blush deepened as she stared down at the champagne flute in her hands "and he told me he loves me." Ginny let out an undignified shriek of joy as Pansy smirked.

"That's fantastic 'Mione…" Ginny squealed. "Please tell me you reciprocated."

"Of course, I did" Hermione replied, unable to keep the smile from her lips. "I've known since the day we decorated the tree with Rose…I honestly never expected this…"

"Well I think it's about time he told he's loved you since Hogwarts. It's been killing Blaise, Theo, and I to keep quiet about it" Pansy said breathing a sigh of relief before sipping her mimosa.

"What?" the curly-haired brunette said in a slightly shrill voice. Pansy's dark eyes snapped to Hermione's in confusion as she lowered the glass from her lips.

"You said Draco told you everything…"

"He admitted he loved me and asked if Rose and I would stay here permanently…he didn't say anything about…" she swallowed hard. "No, he couldn't have loved me since…that doesn't make any sense, he hated me…" Pansy seemed to realize her mistake too late as she watched the confusion play out over Hermione's face.

"'Mione I'm no Malfoy expert but even Harry and I realized he's carried a torch for you for years" Ginny interjected.

"Gin, Draco _hated_ me throughout school and we were barely even friends by the end of eighth year…he couldn't have…"

"Oh, come off it" Pansy huffed, figuring the kneazle was out of the basket now. "Draco only hated you for the first three years, by fourth year he found you attractive but knew he'd never be allowed to pursue you…especially with the looming war. But once everything was over, he not only apologized to you but he befriended you.

"Didn't you know you were the only person who spoke to him outside of Blaise, Theo, and I? Everyone else, outside of the professors, either ignored him or verbally accosted him for being a Death Eater. No one cared that he was acquitted. You were the _only_ person who gave him a second chance…a chance to show who he really was without his father breathing down his neck and dictating his every move.

"And that's just one of the many reasons he fell in love with before Christmas…why else do you think he freed his elves? Or why he forced Theo and Blaise to free theirs as well?" the dark-haired witch asked in irritation.

"Wait…w-what?" Hermione stumbled over her words as she stared at her in bewilderment. "W-why didn't he say anything? I thought he was just trying to move forward…I never thought…"

"You were with Weasley" Pansy said with a roll of her eyes. "He wasn't about to try and break the two of you up when he felt like he didn't deserve you. Draco's loyal and even though he hated the weasel, he'd never stoop so low as to break up a happy couple for his own gain. That prat _loved_ _you_ …" she paused and grimaced slightly "but he was convinced he could never have you and therefore wouldn't stand in the way of your happiness."

"That's how Harry figured out he'd loved you" Ginny added smugly. "When he told us, he'd set his house-elves free it all made sense."

"Exactly, he figured if he couldn't be with you, he'd settle for…"

"I think you're mistaken Pans, he's dated dozens of women and bedded…" Hermione insisted, finding it hard to believe he'd loved her before now.

"He hasn't dated _anyone_ since fifth year" Pansy retorted, cutting off the brunettes' weak argument. "Between the war and his unrequited feelings for you, he's never had a serious girlfriend. Yes, he's taken women out and bedded at least half of them but none of them held his attention longer than a night or two. _You_ were the woman he compared all others to…and none of them ever measured up." Hermione swallowed hard as she let her words sink in. Draco had loved her since eighth year? She believed he would have thought he wasn't good enough at the time but it all seemed so surreal.

Was that why he'd been so surprised when she'd mentioned her divorce? She knew from their discussion on the day she moved out of her apartment that he'd only struck the deal to have the opportunity to show her how he'd changed…it couldn't have been because he'd still loved her. Not after so many years…right?

"I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble believing this. I mean…" she exhaled sharply "Draco never showed me any form of affection while at school, past that of a tentative friend, let alone gave me any indication he loved me. I'm fairly certain I would've noticed…"

"Would you have? Between coping with the end of the war, finishing your final year, studying for your NEWTs, _and_ maintaining a relationship with the weasel…do you _really_ think you'd have noticed someone else's affections for you? I mean hell Draco even bought you that quill set and you didn't seem to think twice about why…"

"What quill set? Wait… _he_ bought me those eagle owl quills?" Hermione asked as her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. When she'd opened them on Christmas morning the tag had only read her name. She'd asked her closest friends and family if they'd sent them but had never considered asking Draco.

"Of course, he did…wait" Pansy paused as she looked into the brunette's eyes "did he not sign the gift tag?" Hermione shook her head 'no' in response. "Oh, that man, I swear…yes, he sent the quills at Christmas and the single white rose for Valentine's day and the large bouquet of arranged lilies the day you were admitted to the hospital wing after being accidentally hit with a slicing hex in Defense Against the Dark Arts…"

"Malfoy did all of that?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"What? Those were from Draco? But Ron said…" Hermione broke off, several things clicked into place at once. The reason Draco smiled for a brief moment when they were studying together after the holidays, the way he'd avoided her for days after Valentine's, and a look of incredulity when she'd expressed how Ron had sent her flowers that he'd quickly hidden behind his mask of indifference.

"Ron said what?" Pansy asked, pulling Hermione out of her memories.

"He visited me that night in the hospital wing and when I thanked him for the flowers he'd looked momentarily perplexed before claiming I deserved nothing less."

"He didn't…" Ginny ground out clearly infuriated by her brother's actions.

"There wasn't a card, I just assumed they were from Ron" Hermione blushed with embarrassment.

"Then Draco only has himself to blame if he never signed anything" Pansy quipped, obviously irritated with her blonde-haired friends' inability to own his affections during their eighth year.

"True…I…I think he and I need to have a long talk" Hermione said warily before changing the subject to the meeting they'd set with the lawyer and how the nursery was coming along for the new baby Potter. She remained fairly quiet the rest of the day as she thought over everything Pansy had claimed. Memories of their time spent together in eighth year flooded her mind and she couldn't help but scrutinize each one looking for signs of Draco's hidden affections.

Her friends and family didn't seem concerned by her quiet contemplative attitude, many of them figured she was concerned about the meeting with Pucey or the preliminary hearing. So, after the boys, Angelina, Fleur, and Astoria warmed up from the frigid weather they enjoyed a late lunch, talked on various topics, and played games including wizard's chess and exploding snap well into the evening.

Later on, that night after everyone had left and Rose was tucked in bed, Draco and Hermione laid cuddled together under their white plush comforter. Thoughts and questions still plagued her mind from earlier that afternoon but she wasn't sure how to bring it up to Draco. She assumed he'd hidden his feelings for a reason and probably wouldn't like knowing Pansy had spilled the proverbial beans.

As her fingertips played over the short blonde hair smattered across his chest, she decided to wait to broach the topic. There was enough to worry about concerning the custody battle that she didn't want to upset the peaceful balance here at home. A small smile flitted across her face knowing this truly was her home now.

"Draco?" she said softly. He had been absentmindedly stroking her hair as his thoughts drifted in and out of sleep.

"Hmm?" he replied sleepily.

"Thank you for today" she whispered. "I know you didn't really want to spend the entire day with our friends and I just wanted to say thank you for doing so anyways…"

"Well seeing as they were here to support you, I didn't exactly feel right in kicking them out" he said with a chuckle before leaning down to press a kiss atop her curls. Hermione smiled and shook her head, she knew he was all talk and that he truly enjoyed spending time with their friends.

"Mmhmm" she hummed before pressing a chaste kiss to the center of his chest and snuggling deeper into his side. "I love you, Draco" she said with a yawn as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you too sweetheart" he said softly before closing his own eyes and letting sleep claim him.

* * *

The following morning flew by as Hermione readied Rose and dropped her at school before apparating home and changing into her business suit. She'd requested the day off from work to meet with Pucey and, if needed, gather any necessary information for the case. Draco had taken the morning off to accompany her and spent most of his time reminding her everything would be alright.

As quarter til eleven rolled around Draco grasped Hermione's trembling hand and apparated them to the front office of _Pucey and Davies Attorneys at Law_. Her brown eyes furrowed in confusion as she read the second name and glanced at Draco.

"Adrian is partners with Roger Davies, he was a Ravenclaw a few years ahead of us. I believe he took Fleur to the Yule Ball…" he said pausing briefly to open the door. "After Pucey graduated, he became an apprentice to some high-ranking Ministry lawyer. Davies was just finishing his own apprenticeship and they hit it off."

"They seem to be very successful" Hermione said as she looked around the richly furnished waiting room. Everything from the mahogany desks, plush leather chairs, and ornate artwork screamed wealth and achievement. Draco chuckled at her wide eyes and guided her through the conference room doors where Pucey was waiting for them.

"Hermione, I'd like to introduce you to my lawyer, Adrian Pucey" Draco said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in. The board room held a single oval table lined with plush leather office chairs. Hermione politely shook the lawyer's hand before settling into her chair with Draco on her right.

"I remember you" she said after a moment "you attended Hogwarts with Draco and I…Slytherin right?"

"Yes, I was year ahead of Mr. Malfoy, excellent memory" he replied with a slight smile.

"Thank you, it took me a moment to place you before I recalled you'd subbed for Draco a few times in quidditch during our sixth year." Hermione watched as Pucey flushed at the memory of Draco paying him to play in his stead while he worked on the vanishing cabinet. She seemed to realize a little too late what she had indicated and blushed with embarrassment. "I apologize I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I was just trying to remember where I'd seen you before. Please don't…"

"Hermione…" Draco began before Pucey cut him off.

"It's quite alright Ms. Granger, I understand completely as it has been a number of years since we were at school."

"Yes…well still I apologize" Hermione responded as both men nodded their heads in acceptance. Clearing her throat, she changed the subject, "Well, shall we get started? Draco's informed me you've been building a case since September and as I understand you're now aware that Ronald has followed through on his threat and set a court date for the beginning of January." Pucey nodded in agreement before speaking.

"Yes ma'am, I've been compiling evidence and building a solid lawsuit since Mr. Weasley's initial threat. Mr. Malfoy doesn't take kindly to threats of any nature and as his lawyer I agree it's always best to be prepared." Hermione nodded and listened as Adrian informed her of the other cases he'd won that were similar to her own.

"Do you mind if I see the evidence you've gathered? I only wonder because I may be able to contribute something" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Ms. Granger" he replied before handing her a file of compiled information. "I must warn you though, as you open the file, you'll find photographs of Mr. Weasley's indecent public behavior. Each of which were taken by the Prophet…"

"I've never seen these before" Hermione said as her eyes slid over images of Ron partying late into the night with a variety of women. More than half of which showed him half-dressed and pressing into a woman against a brick wall or in the back corner of some dingy bar. Her heart caught in her throat when she caught sight of his wedding band in a few of the photographs. "How did you get these?"

"Mr. Weasley may have paid the Prophet to keep his extracurricular activities out of the papers but they never destroyed the evidence" Pucey replied honestly. "You're able to obtain a lot of information with the right number of galleons."

"Of course, I should have known the Prophet would have made you purchase them" she shook her head and flipped through a few more photographs. "How far back do these date?"

"Well…" Pucey hesitated as a look of remorse crossed his features. In that moment Hermione knew several were taken while she and Ron were still married…after all the ring in the photograph had suggested as much.

"How far?" she asked again with a slight waver to her voice. For some reason she needed to know…she needed proof that it hadn't been just the few times he'd claimed near the end of their marriage.

"Nearly four years" Adrian answered after clearing his throat.

"Oh course," she chuckled mirthlessly "I should have known that it would have only gotten worse after he was signed to the Cannons" she shook her head in disbelief as she considered all of his late nights and time spent with the team. Here in her hands was proof of his infidelity. Not that she was innocent but once in nearly four years of marriage is nothing compared to what he'd done. "What else will you use in court? I doubt these photographs will be enough" she asked while piling the images together with trembling hands and placing them back into the file, unwilling to look at the rest of them.

Draco had remained silent as Hermione had flipped through multiple photographs. He watched as a mixture of anger and pain flitted across her face each time she flipped a page. Pucey had already shown him the photos and though it was painful to show her how much of an arse her ex-husband really was, he couldn't keep it from her either. He reached out and grasped her hand, after she slid the file back to their lawyer, silently lending her his strength and reminding her she wasn't alone.

"We will also be using photographs of yourself with your daughter" Adrian pushed on as she raised her brow in question. "All photographs will be of those used in the Prophet. That way the court can't claim they were posed and shot for purposes of the trial. Those photos will include the trips you took with Rose to the bookstore, ice cream parlor, and gift shopping with Mr. Malfoy.

"The reason is two-fold, first and foremost it shows your priority is and has always been your daughter whenever you're not at work and two it shows a good relationship between Mr. Malfoy, you, and Rose" Hermione nodded in understanding. To her it seemed a bit underhanded but as they say a photograph speaks a thousand words…and in this case they would definitely pave the way to win full custody of her daughter. "Now, outside of the photographs we've also documented every time, since September, that Mr. Weasley has skipped nights or weekends with his daughter. I've included a quidditch schedule alongside them to prove whether or not each instance was due to a game or practice."

"How would you know if it wasn't a practice?" Hermione asked, thoroughly impressed by the depth of his research.

"I contacted the head coach and requested a copy of their practice schedule. After explaining the situation and obtaining a subpoena he handed everything over. On top of that we're using his quidditch schedule to show his inability to provide a stable home environment. I've also obtained your work schedule to prove you have already supplied one. Furthermore, Mr. Malfoy has graciously documented each argument Mr. Weasley has had with himself, Mr. Potter, and Mr. George Weasley…all of which have signed affidavits confirming the altercations…"

"What? Harry and George submitted signed statements?"

"Yes Ms. Granger, they have" Pucey and Draco both smirked at her obvious surprise. "You have to understand Ms. Granger, I do not take any risks when it comes to my cases. I do my best to consider all angles and cover every goal hoop as a preemptive measure. We won't go in unprepared and unless Mr. Weasley has some incriminating evidence against you that I've yet to find or has paid off the Wizengamot…I see you winning by a landslide. Do you have any questions about the initial hearing or in particular for the Wizengamot?"

Hermione sat momentarily speechless as she realized that Adrian Pucey had truly considered everything. He held signed statements from her boyfriend, friends, and family, photographs of Ron's party habits, and even documents of how she spends her own days. Everything was there before them in a simple file folder. She bit her lip as she considered any angles he may have missed or questions she wanted to ask.

"Will this all be over after the hearing next week?" she asked quietly, doubtful that it could be that simple.

"Unfortunately, no" Adrian answered with a sigh. "Next weeks appointment is a preliminary hearing. It's a hearing to see who shows up and discuss what requirements will need to be met before coming back in for your official hearing at the beginning of February. The Chief Warlock will not decide anything until after all the evidence has been submitted and testimonies heard. It's unusual for there to be more than one official hearing but it does sometimes happen if there's too much information to discuss.

"Mr. Weasley's lawyer, Michael Smith, will have a copy of our evidence as we have a copy of his. Thus far I have not noted anything that would help Mr. Weasley win this case…but that could change over the next five or six weeks. The court will require school records for Rose to determine if she's missed several days or is late on a regular basis…"

"She's hardly missed a day and I don't recall every being late" Hermione cut in defensively.

"I'm aware Ms. Granger as I have already collected nearly everything the court will need" Pucey said with a smirk that caused Hermione to flush with embarrassment. "They will also require your work history, place of current employment, place of current residence, character references, and health documents. I have everything together except the health documents."

"Why do they need that?" she asked.

"Primarily it's to see how often you or your daughter have been to St. Mungo's but is also to determine any aliments that may hinder you while raising Rose, magical ability, parentage, and even substance abuse. The health scrolls are not ordered until after the preliminary hearing and are charmed to submit all recorded information to each lawyer simultaneously. That way neither parent can hide anything from the other."

"I have nothing to hide from Ronald" Hermione snapped.

"I apologize I didn't mean to insinuate…"

"Oh, no I didn't mean you did…I just meant…well" she sighed. "As far as I am aware, I do not have any health conditions that would hinder me in raising Rose."

"I completely understand" Pucey said as he met her gaze. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Only one that I can think of now" Hermione began. "Draco and I have scheduled a trip to Disney World at the end of January with Rose. With the court hearings in progress would we still be allowed to go or do we need to postpone?"

"I'll need you to provide me with an itinerary, dates in which you would be gone, and where you will be in case of an emergency. With that information I can approach the Chief Warlock and inquire if it will be alright. I cannot promise anything" he stated clearly so there was no misunderstanding "however, going in prepared should lean in your favor. Is there anything else?" he asked kindly.

"No, I think that covers everything" she said glancing back down at the file momentarily before looking into his blue eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Pucey for everything you've done."

"It's my pleasure" he replied before turning to look at Draco as Hermione stood.

"I do have one question" Draco said as he stood from his chair. "That matter we discussed…has it been handled?" Hermione eyes snapped to Draco's profile in confusion. He was rarely evasive with her and wondered if this pertained to the custody case or something else entirely.

"Yes sir, everything was wrapped up last week" Adrian confirmed as he stood and moved to shake their hands.

"Good. Please keep me informed if anything changes" Draco replied before taking the proffered hand and leading Hermione back out through the doors and apparating them home. She waited until he'd hung his coat on the hall tree to question him.

"Am I allowed to know what was handled last week?" Draco nodded once before turning and heading to his office, Hermione following close behind. He gestured for her to take a seat across from him while he poured two glasses of firewhisky.

"I apologize if it seemed that I was being secretive, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable" he began as he sat in his high-back chair. He exhaled slowly before raising his gaze to meet hers "I broke our deal" he stated honestly and watched as Hermione's eyes went wide with shock and confusion. "After you moved in and we had Potter and George over for dinner…you remember the one where they found out about where you'd been living?" he asked. Hermione nodded in response but said nothing. "Remember how I told Potter I'd paid your bills after moving you in?" again she nodded. "Well a few weeks after that Adrian stopped by my work office and showed me everything he'd gathered.

"He'd gone over what would happen if you were ever taken to court and said the only way Weasley would win is if he had incriminating evidence against you. Then he asked me if there was anything, he should know just in case…" he trailed off and took a sip of his whisky. "I'm not sure why but I had a feeling that the weasel wasn't going to let this go. So, I told Pucey the truth about how our relationship started…" Hermione's mouth fell open and her cheeks flushed with anger. "Please before you get angry you should know he's under a wizard's oath and will _never_ breath a word to anyone."

"Be that as it may Draco, you swore we'd never tell…"

"I know, I know and I'm so sorry" he said as he stared pleadingly into her eyes. "I was worried Weasley would subpoena the hospital bills to make a case that you'd sold yourself to me in an attempt to prove you an unfit mother. I couldn't let that happen…"

"What did you do?" Hermione asked in a tight voice.

"After speaking with Adrian, he suggested we have the records expunged of default and altered to coincide with the payoff date I gave Potter." Hermione blinked several times before asking the most obvious question.

"Draco" she said slowly "how exactly did you manage that?" He gave her an incredulous look before answering.

"I made large donations" he stated flatly without remorse. Hermione stood and began pacing back and forth in front of his desk.

"Draco…I…dammit" she murmured as he leaned back in his chair and waited for the lecture she was sure to give him. However, he didn't care if she was angry…he wasn't going to let those damn bills be the reason she lost her daughter when her husband should have taken care of them to begin with. Draco would have happily paid ten times as much to guarantee Rose stayed with Hermione.

Finally, after nearly five minutes of pacing Hermione turned to Draco with narrowed eyes. "Right now, I honestly don't know whether to yell at you or kiss you…"

"If I had a choice, I'd prefer…"

"Draco" she admonished, shaking her head as he stood up and moved to stand in front of her.

"Look, I'm sorry for breaking my promise…"

"I'm not mad about you telling Pucey" Hermione admitted sharply "…well maybe a little. Honestly, I understand why you did and between his oaths as a lawyer and the wizard's oath you had him take, I know he won't say anything. Though it is embarrassing he knows…"

"He's not one to judge…"

"Still…I get it" Hermione said through clenched teeth. Draco lightly grasped her shoulders and drew her focus up to him.

"Hermione, if I could I'd give ever knut in my vault to guarantee you obtained full custody of Rose" he said vehemently. "However, outside of changing the payoff dates on a few old bills I'm trying to do everything by the book…"

"I know" Hermione whispered. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about Ron pulling those" she exhaled slowly. "You've just done so much Draco, I don't know how to thank you."

"Sweetheart you don't ever need to thank me" he insisted.

"But…"

"No, I told you we're in this together and I'll _always_ take care of you" his silver gaze pierced her chocolate iris's leaving no doubt that he meant every word.

"Only if you let me take care of you in return" she challenged. Draco smirked and nodded before leaning down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss that temporarily chased away her worries.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Much happened for Hermione and Draco in the days leading up to the preliminary hearing. After the couple met with Pucey, Hermione insisted on having everyone over for dinner to discuss what had happened. She knew they would bombard them with owls and inquires as to how they could help guarantee she win full custody. So, in an effort to maintain their sanity and appease their friends, they gathered everyone together and gave them a general run down of what Pucey had gathered (the children were happily eating their dinner in a fort in Rose's playroom with Nixie).

Naturally Hermione thanked Harry and George for their signed statements as well as Pansy and Ginny for their character references (after the dinner at the Leaky Cauldron in October Ginny and Harry had happily handed the documents over to Pucey…just in case) before discussing the photographs being used alongside schedules and other documentation. No one seemed surprised to hear about Ron's infidelity…though Harry, Ginny, and George seemed the most disgusted by the sheer number of women her ex-husband had been with while they were together. In the end everyone had been pleased to find that everything had essentially been handled and there was nothing left for them to do but wait.

In the days that followed, Hermione and Draco found their dinner table often occupied by one family member or another. Draco tried his best not to be bothered by the constant presence of others, knowing they were there to try and distract Hermione from the looming court hearing, but he found his patience wearing thinner with each passing day.

Thankfully he could escape to his home office to work on paperwork, sip Firewhisky, and usually end up smiling at the photograph Pansy had sent him shortly after boxing day of him, Hermione, Rose, and the kittens sleeping on the couch. He'd set the photograph up next to Rose's drawing and found himself smiling every time he sat down.

Late in the evenings, once everyone had departed and Rose was in bed, he and Hermione were able to plan their tentative trip to Disney World. Much to Hermione's chagrin, Mr. Travers had instantly approved her vacation request…going as far as to offer her up to four weeks if she so desired. After she'd informed Draco of Travers authorization, they'd contacted his travel agent together and agreed not to tell Rose unless the courts approved their trip.

They waited until after Rose had been picked up from her last weekend with Ron to inform him of their travel plans…Hermione had handed her ex-husband an envelope (much the same as he'd done on Christmas) before disapparating with Draco and Rose. As expected, he lost his temper and promptly sent her a howler expressly forbidding her to take their child on any vacations with Draco. After making a copy of his letter and her response…which politely informed him that she'd simply been courteous in informing him but that it was up to the court as to whether or not they would go, not him…she owl'd them to Adrian to add to their case file.

Three days before the court date Hermione burst into Draco's apothecary with a broad smile and a squeal that startled everyone in the building. Before he could ask what had happened, she launched herself into his arms exclaiming that her bill had been passed by the Wizengamot and proceeded to snog him senseless without any regard to the small crowd of customers. It wasn't until they'd started clapping that she recalled their presence and blushed furiously as she disentangled herself from Draco.

After each of the customers were taken care of, Draco closed the shop early and took Hermione home to _properly_ _celebrate_ before owling their friends to spread the news.

Now, as the clock struck two in the morning on the eighth, she stood staring out across the snow-covered forest. The moon shone brightly, in the cloudless night sky speckled with stars, illuminating the barren grounds. Hermione's mind raced with fears of what the day would bring alongside the thoughts and discussions she'd shared with Draco, Harry, and the others.

The cold seeped through the windows, causing her to shiver and wrap her arms around her middle in an effort to both comfort and warm herself. As she contemplated returning to bed, she heard Draco stir and turned her eyes to his sleeping form.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she took in his disheveled state. His usually perfectly styled hair stood up on end in various directions as he rolled over and blindly groped her side of the bed…subconsciously searching for her. Silently, she covered her mouth and stifled her laughter as he jerked awake and stared confusedly at the empty space where she normally laid. In the soft moonlight, she watched as he blinked the sleep from his eyes, shook his head, and glanced around the room. He sat up as his gaze found her darkened silhouette standing before the windows and the sheets pooled at his waist exposing his pale chest.

"Can't sleep sweetheart?" he asked in a gravely tone as he rubbed his eyes. Hermione sighed and turned back to the windows as she recalled the reason for insomnia.

"No" she whispered in response. Draco shuffled from the bed and quietly crossed the room, dressed only in his favorite flannel bottoms, before wrapping his arms around her waist. Capturing her own beneath his stronghold.

"It's going to be to alright Hermione" he murmured softly in her ear. "Tomorrow…or well I guess today" he said realizing how late it was "is just the preliminary hearing. No decisions will be made…" he trailed off, he'd had a feeling she wouldn't be sleeping well tonight but he'd hoped to have been wrong when they'd headed to bed just after ten.

"I know…I know that but…" she swallowed hard, he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. "I just can't help but think they'll find some reason to take her away" she said shakily.

"Hermione, you heard what Pucey said" Draco said soothingly "you even saw all the evidence he's compiled…what judge would side with Weasley when he doesn't have the time or inclination to care for his daughter?"

"The prejudice kind" she answered flatly. He knew it'd been on both their minds, that the idea that the poor choices he'd made as a teenager would potentially affect the case. Taking a deep breath, he tucked one of her loose curls behind her ear.

"It's true, that's a possibility…but Pucey said it was a very small chance and even if they did, we could always appeal." Hermione turned in his arms and curled against his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"I know…I just…I…" she choked as tears dripped onto his bare chest. "I just don't want to lose her" she whimpered as her hands gripped his sides.

"We won't sweetheart, Pucey is the best and he's been working on this for _months_. There's no way we'll lose her" he insisted as he reassured her, knowing that to lose Rose would destroy her. She nodded her head and wiped the stray tears from her eyes.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" she asked softly, idly wondering if this was the best time to finally sate her curiosity. He had been running his fingers through her hair absentmindedly, his mind obviously elsewhere deep in thought.

"Hmmm? Of course, sweetheart, what's on your mind?"

"When…" she cleared her throat, thankful for the fact she wasn't staring into his captivating silver eyes. "When did you know you loved me?" She doubted she would have noticed the way in which his body stiffened if she hadn't been curled against him and knew in that moment that everything Pansy had claimed was true.

"I'm not sure I could recall the exact moment love…I…I just know it's true" he answered evasively. "Why do you ask?"

"Um, well…" she sighed and stepped out of his arms, turning back to look out the window trees and water. Hermione found it was easier to explain without looking at him. "When everyone was here on boxing day, Pansy Ginny, and I stayed in the sunroom to talk" she bit her lip. "We talked about Christmas, the ball, gifts, even the hearing…" she glanced nervously up at him for a moment before looking back out over the lake. "Anyways, Ginny noticed at breakfast that something had changed between us, she said we were closer than usual and wanted to know why." She paused again, taking a shaky breath as she steeled herself in case he became angry.

Draco crossed his arms and waited patiently for her to continue, both curious and fearful of where she was heading with this. "Well, after Ginny threatened to place my daughter on a broomstick, I admitted that we'd talked about everything and you told me you loved me" her voice held a note of nervousness and fear as she continued. "Pansy seemed _particularly_ elated by your confession…"

"No…" he said in a barely audible whisper as he exhaled sharply. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and kept going; her curiosity had plagued her for weeks and she found she finally had enough nerve to broach the topic.

"She…well she misunderstood what _everything_ meant." Hermione's gaze flickered to his muscled chest as she asked in a soft voice "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Draco asked in a wary voice, unwilling to give anything away until he knew what she'd been told. Mentally he was preparing the conversation he was going to have with his life-long friend if she'd said _anything_ about their final year at Hogwarts.

"Did you…" she paused and bit her lower lip nervously before pressing on still staring resolutely at his chest "…did you really fall in love with me in eighth year?" Her voice was small and uncertain as she asked the one question that had plagued her the most. Silence stretched between them for several heartbeats before he exhaled slowly.

"Yes" he admitted quietly. She worried her lip as her dark gaze slid slowly up his neck and over his jawline before meeting his piercing silver eyes suffused with worry. Her mind raced with questions and memories from their time together during their final year as she tried to process his admission.

"I don't get it" she said after a minute of contemplation. "Why didn't you say anything? We worked together most of that year and you never once said…"

"What?" Draco snapped, angry that the one secret he'd been weary on sharing with her was out and he wasn't prepared to answer her inquiries that she'd clearly spent over two weeks preparing. He stepped back and ran his hands through his already tousled hair in frustration. "What was I supposed to say Hermione? Hey I think you're the most amazing woman I've ever known break up with the weasel and give me…the ex-Death Eater who treated you like dirt for the last six years, a man who's _actively shunned_ by the Wizarding World, and the man who watched you writhe in pain on his drawing room floor as _his aunt_ tortured _you_ …a chance?" He scoffed and turned his back to her as he ran his hand down his face and rested the other on his hip.

Anger at Pansy and the situation he'd found himself in after, hell even during, the war all those years ago surfaced. Back then, even if Hermione had reciprocated his feelings, the world would have torn their relationship apart…especially if she had left Weasley for him. Everyone hated him for the mark on his arm and the role he was forced to play in the war. Many citizens were angry…Draco understood why…but after the war he was one of the few they could use as a scapegoat to punish and ridicule as the other Death Eaters were either locked away in Azkaban or on the run.

Over the last few months he had opened up and divulged much that had happened to him and his mother for the year following his release. He'd admitted to receiving death threats, hexed letters, and mysterious packages that neither he nor his mother would risk opening. For nearly two years the Auror department had had to handle his mail. But none of that included the treatment he'd received from his fellow classmates or the fact that he'd had to use shield charms anytime he ventured down the hallways of school or out to Diagon Alley.

No, Hermione couldn't understand why even if he had confessed his feelings for her back then that they'd never have worked out. The wizarding world would have been unforgiving in her choice and potentially have accused him of using the imperious curse or a love potion. Hell even now, _six years_ after the war, they still had run her name through the mud for dating an ex-Death Eater…he could only imagine what they would have done back then.

"Okay…" she said after thinking over his reasoning and taking a few steps towards his pacing form. Thinking back on how life had been shortly after the war she could understand his trepidation in reaching out to her…especially while she had been head-over-heels for Ronald. "Okay, I understand why you didn't tell me how you felt…but _why_ didn't you tell me it was you who sent the quills? Or the flowers? You listened to me go on about that bouquet and how sweet Ron was for well over an hour when they were _actually_ from you. You _knew_ he lied and claimed them for himself when…"

"I know dammit" Draco turned back to face her as he ran both of his hands roughly down his face and took a shaky breath. "You don't think it killed me to listen to you talk about how he'd been _so sweet_ and _thoughtful_ for the first time in months? Don't get me wrong, I was elated in knowing you loved the bouquet…but when you said…well…"

"Draco, you didn't sign the card how was I supposed to know?" she said heatedly as she closed the space between them, forcing him to look at her. "If you'd just signed it or the Christmas gift, I'd have…"

"What?" his eyes flashed as he held her gaze. She noted there wasn't any malice, just a mixture of pain and regret lingering in his silver irises. "What would you have done? Would you have left Weasley? Forgiven me for my past? Or would you have been overwhelmed and confused and pulled back from me because of your loyalty to your boyfriend? Or worse simply thanked me and thought nothing more of it?"

"I…" Hermione paused uncertain as to what to say because the truth was, she didn't know what she would have done. "I honestly don't know what I'd have done" she stated as she exhaled and took a step back so she no longer had to crane her neck to meet his haunted gaze. "But…" she paused as she tried to find the right words to express what she'd been feeling. "I can't help but wonder all that could have been if you'd just been honest.

"Think of the years we could have had" she exclaimed in a trembling voice. "I could have helped you with your apothecary, we could have already obtained equal pay and job security for the werewolves, you could have even met my parents…" she trailed off as tears gathered in her eyes. "There never would have been a Caroline or a messy divorce with Ron…"

"Or Rose…" Draco added, reminding her that though the years had brought them both pain and sorrow they'd also brought her her daughter. " _If_ by some miracle" he said intensely as he placed his hands on her shoulders "you had left Weasley for me, you wouldn't have your beautiful little girl. Yes, maybe we would have been happy and maybe by now we would have been married with you running the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as I developed my business.

"Maybe we'd even have a child or two of our own…" he sighed as his face fell "but it's unlikely. Because the truth is the wizarding world wouldn't have accepted our relationship so soon after the war. They'd have done everything in their power to tear us apart or run your reputation through the ground. You'd have been a target for Voldemort's sympathizers…more than you already were…and shunned by the light for associating with a Death Eater." His gaze softened as he pleaded for her to understand "I can't tell you the number of times I thought of what could've been or what would have happened if I'd gathered the courage to confess my feelings for you.

"Hermione, sweetheart, it took me a while to accept it but I truly think things worked out for the best" he said honestly as she opened her mouth to argue. "No, please listen, I need to get this out…I think you needed to see your relationship through with Weasley. I know it's ended terribly but you needed to experience that…not just so you'd never wonder 'what if' but because out of all of it came Rose and you knowing what you truly wanted. At least I hope you know…"

"Draco…" Hermione tried to interrupt him as a few tears escaped the corner of her eyes.

"No, let me finish" he insisted. "You've lived through years of tragedy at school, a war, the death of both your parents, and a failed marriage. You've been a student, a soldier, a wife, a medi-witch, an employee, and a mother. It's true you've been through more in the last decade than most people have experienced in a lifetime but it's made you who you are.

"While you were going through all of that I was experiencing my own pain, growth, and change. I went from a self-entitled prejudice little prat, to a child soldier for one of the darkest wizards known to man, to a social pariah, and now to a respected business owner…who is still sometimes only recognized for his failures" he admitted dejectedly. "But I can honestly say I've learned a lot over the years and I'd do it all again if it brought me back to you. Yes, I loved you when I was eighteen…I loved how beautiful, smart, and strong you were. I loved that you saw me as more than a lost cause…but I never dreamed I'd deserve you.

"I needed these past few years to grow into myself too, to build a life and reputation I was proud of…" he took a deep breath. "When you walked back into my life, I finally felt like I deserved a chance to be with you…a chance to prove that I was worth your time and the trouble our relationship would cause."

"Turns out I'm the one causing all of the trouble" Hermione said with a hollow chuckle as he trailed off. "Showing up with a mountain of bills to pay, having a jealous ex-husband who won't leave us alone, and now a court case that's probably costing you a fortune…" tears rolled down her face as he shook his head.

"I've told you a hundred times, sweetheart, I don't give a _damn_ about the money" he insisted as he cradled her face in his hands. "I love you and I would do _anything_ to help you keep Rose."

"You've really loved me all these years?" she asked in disbelief.

"I won't stand here and lie to you, Hermione" he said sincerely. "I loved you when I was eighteen, for all the reasons I've said and probably more, but after you married Weasley I spent months learning to move on. I never forgot you or the feelings I'd had…but I shifted my focus and concentrated on myself and the business I was growing. However, I will admit it didn't take long to fall for you all over again…but not just for who you were but for who you've become."

"Draco" she breathed softly, once again she was left speechless and unable to find the words to express herself. Following her instincts, she reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down into a rough kiss. Even though she feared what would come later that morning she'd never felt surer of anything in her life.

Later on, while wrapped in darkness and curled in Draco's embrace, she would admit he was right about everything. That all of their struggles had led them to where they were as two people who respected one another, understood the hardships they'd each endured, and truly loved the other as they were…flaws and baggage included.

But for now, she chose actions over words and decided to show him how much his admission meant to her. As his hands threaded her hair and he kissed her tears away, her hands roved over his hard chest before slipping beneath his pajama bottoms and dropping them to the floor. Their emotions were raw, tangible, and all-consuming as clung to one another and embraced with frenzied passion.

Within minutes her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was sheathed deep between her folds as he pressed her back against the cold glass windows. He balanced her against the glass with one arm as his left hand wove its way into her hair and cradled her head as he captured her swollen lips. Their embrace was slow, sensual, and filled with a deeper understanding that was passed through touch, taste, and locked gazes that bared their every emotion. As they climaxed together, tears slipped from Hermione's eyes and she clung to Draco as he walked them back to bed to catch a few hours rest.

* * *

The morning flew by faster than either Hermione or Draco had anticipated and before they knew it, they were due to meet Pucey just thirty minutes before the hearing to go over everything one last time. Nixie had stayed with Rose at the house and the two were hosting a tea party with dolls and bears. During the short fifteen-minute meeting, Pucey, Draco, and Hermione discussed the do's and don'ts of the courtroom. Adrian repeatedly advised Hermione to remain emotionally checked, no matter what Ronald or his lawyer, Smith, said. He explained that if she lost her temper or spoke out of turn before the representative of the Wizengamot it would damage her chances of winning the case.

After they took one last glance over the file between them, they moved into the hallway just outside of the courtroom ten minutes early. Harry stood waiting for them, as expected, due to the restraining order and would stand at the back of the courtroom as a simple precaution.

True to form, Ron strolled in just moments before the court Auror called them inside. Michael Smith urged him past the four of them before the red-head could do more than sneer in disgust.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find the small courtroom warm and inviting…especially in comparison to those used on the lower levels during the war. Here the room was decorated with dark wood paneled walls, a small dais where the Wizengamot representative and his transcriptionist would sit, and two tables sitting parallel to one another before the podium. As she took her seat between Draco and Adrian, the court Auror made his way to stand near Chief Warlock William Wood, uncle to Oliver Wood who had been Harry's quidditch captain during his first few years at Hogwarts. Chief Wood's reputation was considered fair as he always took the time to review each case before making an informed decision.

As she saw him residing in the ornate chair before them, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that he wouldn't hold Draco's past against him. Being the Chief Warlock, he had the ability to pick and choose his cases before passing them off to other court members…and Hermione couldn't have been happier for him overseeing theirs.

Her hands trembled in her lap as she sat up straight with her head held high and her eyes trained on the judge and lawyers before her. Today was fairly straight forward, just as Pucey and Draco had indicated. Wood called the case to order and made certain both she and Ron were present before explaining how things would proceed and what documents would be required for the official hearing the second week of February. He divulged the expectations of each individual while they were in his courtroom and how he wouldn't tolerate insubordination or outlandish accusations. Upon completing his spiel, he expressed that they'd each complete their health scroll one week before the following hearing and inquired if they had any questions or requests before adjourning for the day.

Michael Smith, a middle-aged portly man with slicked back dark brown hair, stood from his chair and politely addressed the Chief Warlock with a small bow. Hermione's heart leapt into her throat as she watched Ron smirk menacingly in her direction. The simple touch of Draco's hand slipping into her own, reminding her she wasn't alone, drew her attention back to the judge and helped her rein in her emotions before panic set in.

"Your honor, my client and I would like your permission to subpoena Miss Granger's mother's medical records" Smith pronounced with ease.

"For what reason?" Chief Wood asked with a single raised brow.

"To prove that Miss Granger knowingly sold her body to Mr. Malfoy in an effort to keep herself out of prison for failure to meet payment deadlines. These documents will provide evidence that she lacks the proper morals and finances to raise their daughter…"

"Objection your honor" Pucey stated as he stood from his seat. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand tightly as she tried her best not to cry.

"On what grounds?"

"This case is to determine which parent is capable of not only providing a stable environment but also a loving home for their four-year-old daughter. Indicating that Ms. Granger sold herself to Mr. Malfoy is pure speculation based on the fact that he is one of wealthiest wizards in our community. It is irrelevant to the case as to whether or not he buys anything for his girlfriend."

"Sustained" the Chief said after a few moments' contemplation. Tears weld in Hermione's eyes at the sudden relief she felt. Knowing Ron couldn't use Draco's ex-Death Eater status or her mother's bills against her practically sealed the case before it truly began. Her shoulders trembled slightly as she blinked back tears and glanced at Draco. His mask of indifference seemed perfectly in place, except for the mirth shining in his eyes as he met her gaze.

"But your honor we believe Miss Granger…" Smith attempted to plead, knowing it was their only possible chance at winning the case.

"You _honestly_ expect me to believe that a _war heroine_ , such as Ms. Granger, would sell herself to an ex-Death Eater in order to pay off old debt?" Chief Wood asked incredulously.

"Yes sir, we believe she was incapable of properly providing for herself and therefore their daughter."

"As the paperwork here proves, Ms. Granger has maintained the same Ministry position for nearly five years. I have little reason to believe she would have sold herself to anyone. If your accusations were indeed accurate, I doubt Ms. Granger would continue to work as a secretary when she's involved in a relationship with one of the richest wizards in England."

"Your honor…" Michael Smith attempted to plead once more as Ron Weasley's face turned mutinous at the judge's final dismissal. Draco was certain he would soon erupt in outrage by the angry flush staining his cheeks.

" _Enough_ , I will not approve your subpoena. This case is to determine who is best fit to parent Rose Jean Weasley. We are not here to speculate over anything Mr. Malfoy may have paid for. For all I know he could have bought her a house in every major city throughout Europe and it still has no bearing over how Ms. Granger interacts with her daughter. I'm concerned with the emotional stability provided in each home, how the child is treated, and if she's receiving proper medical and educational care.

"Now it seems both parents are requesting full custody, is that correct" the Chief Warlock asked brusquely, to which both lawyers replied yes. "Alright then, it seems as though both have already submitted all of the required paperwork outside of the health scroll. At the closure of this preliminary trial I will send the request to Saint Mungo's. They will then contact each of you for an appointment one week before the next hearing and proceed to record the diagnostic tests. Once both appointments have been completed the Ministry will owl each of you the date for the hearing. Are there any more questions?"

"No, your honor" Smith replied.

"Your honor my client has one inquiry and one request" Adrian Pucey politely stated before Chief Wood nodded for him to continue. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger had a planned family vacation to Disney World during the last two weeks of January, this was scheduled prior to receiving the court summons. I have here all of the information of where they would be staying, their daily itineraries, and how to contact them in case of an emergency if they were permitted to travel as planned. However, Ms. Granger is willing to cancel the trip if the court does not find it appropriate at this time but still wished to inquire before doing so."

"I assume they are asking because Rose would be traveling with them?" the judge asked.

"No…" Ron snapped furiously before his lawyer could persuade him to keep silent.

"Objection your honor," Smith cut across Ron to try and appeal to the Chief Warlock before his client could ruin their entire case. "My client has already informed Ms. Granger that he will not allow her to take their daughter out of the country with a known Death Eater. If that were not reason enough, when Mr. Weasley requested a copy of their itinerary Ms. Granger refused to provide him with one."

"Your honor, Mr. Weasley does not currently have majority custody of Rose and my client informed him out of curtesy. Seeing as the first weekend of their vacation would typically be Mr. Weasley's, she took the time to check his quidditch schedule and found he would be out of town for the week due to championship games being hosted in Scotland" Pucey provided calmly. "Ms. Granger didn't think it would be an issue as Mr. Weasley's schedule would not allow him to have their daughter over anyways. Also, Ms. Granger has refused to provide an itinerary to her ex-husband due to his violent nature and the restraining order held in place by the MLE. However, she is completely willing to provide documentation to both the court and head Auror in case of an emergency."

"I take it Mr. Potter is the Auror tethered to the restraining order?" Wood asked as he nodded in the direction of Harry standing by the entrance. Hermione nearly smiled when she glanced back to see Harry standing with his arms crossed in a sentinel stance by the double doors. She couldn't believe how in just a few sentences Adrian had reminded everyone there of Ron's inability to provide a stable and loving home for their daughter due to his work and volatile temper. It seemed that Slytherins really did make for the best lawyers.

"Yes, your honor" Pucey replied evenly with a nod of his head "Mr. Ronald Weasley has repeatedly harassed Ms. Granger at work both verbally and physically…"

"She deserved it" Ron insisted, interrupting Adrian as his face turned nearly as red as his hair.

"Quiet Mr. Weasley this is a decision for the court" Chief Wood barked before turning back to Pucey, ignoring Ron's splutters as Smith tried to quiet him further. "I'd like to see the paperwork…" he stated flatly and he held out his hand. Hermione's lawyer retrieved the folder containing a copy of their vacation plans before handing them to the court Auror for the judge to review. The courtroom was silent for nearly ten minutes as Wood scrutinized the packet of information before him. Hermione's nails were digging into Draco's hand as they waited with baited breath for him to make a decision. "Yes, well everything seems to be in order" the Chief determined once he looked up from the paperwork. "As long as this itinerary is followed and they check in with an assigned Auror daily I see no reason why they can't go…"

"No," Ron shouted over his lawyer's pleas to keep quiet. "I won't have my daughter leaving the country with tha…" his outrage was cut short by a silencing spell aimed from the court Auror by order of the Chief Warlock. Hermione sat in shock as her gaze flickered from Ron's puce face and dropped jaw to the irritated Auror standing in front of Wood.

"One more outburst Mr. Weasley and you'll be spending the night in a holding cell. I will not tolerate insubordination, is that understood?" Chief Wood asked shrewdly as Ron scowled and nodded reluctantly. "Now Mr. Pucey, what was Ms. Granger's request as I see this was an inquiry?" he asked kindly as he gestured to the paperwork before him.

"Your honor, we would like to request that all visitations with Mr. Ronald Weasley, from now until the trial, are supervised by either Auror Potter or Matriarch Weasley. This request is due to Mr. Weasley's violent outbursts, as dictated on his restraining order and accompanied by the photographs taken by the MLE, and fear of him trying to keep Rose from Ms. Granger. Which as noted on the affidavits before you, has been a threat on more than one occasion." The Chief picked up the file before him and flipped to the affidavits to review as Pucey continued. "Our request is not only for the safety of Rose but to also insure her return to her mother during these court proceedings."

"Objection your honor" Smith interjected "my client has never once shown outrage towards his daughter. The issue regarding the restraining order was because Ms. Granger provoked my client by holding her majority custody over his head during a private argument about Rose's living conditions. You see your honor, Ms. Granger never informed Mr. Weasley that she'd moved herself and Rose in with Mr. Malfoy. My client found out from his nephew and was upset by the fact that his daughter was living with a Death Eater…especially with everything that had happened to his ex-wife during their short imprisonment at Malfoy manor."

"Objection" Pucey snapped. "It is on written record by the courts that Mr. Malfoy lied during the trio's imprisonment in an effort to save them from eminent death. And when Ms. Granger was tortured, Mr. Malfoy risked his own life by casting a spell to dampen the effects of the cruciatus curse. Both Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger testified on behalf of Mr. Malfoy at his hearing shortly after the final battle, clearing him of all charges" Adrian argued vehemently. "Mr. Weasley had no reason, outside of jealousy and old school rivalries to attack Ms. Granger over where she and her daughter lived…"

"Objection…" Smith began.

"Enough" Chief Wood cut across both of them and the lawyers instantly fell silent. "We are not here today to challenge the restraining order, of which _I personally_ signed off on, or Mr. Weasley's reasoning behind his concerns for Rose living with Mr. Malfoy. That is a topic that can be discussed at the official hearing next month" he stated seriously as he dared any of them to challenge him. When everyone remained quiet, he continued. "Now, as for Ms. Granger's request Mr. Pucey, I think due to the evidence of Mr. Weasley's inability to control his outbursts both in this courtroom and out of it that it is reasonable to have all remaining visits between now and the official hearing supervised. However, I will assign only Auror Potter to this task and not Matriarch Weasley due to his extensive training and ties to the case at hand. Is there anything else?" he asked irritably. After both lawyers declined any further inquiries, the Chief adjourned and told them he'd see them in February.

Everyone around Hermione stood up and began speaking at once in rushed voices. Pucey was advising Draco and Hermione to stay where they were until Ron had left the courtroom as Smith tried to calm his client down and keep him from doing anything rash. Chief Wood and his transcriptionist had disappeared through a single door behind the podium and the two Aurors stood poised and ready to intervene should someone pull a wand. Within minutes Smith was guiding a grumbling Ron from the room furiously whispering to him that if he did anything here, he was sure to lose his daughter permanently.

Once the doors closed behind them everything seemed to move in a blur for Hermione and before she knew it all four of them were standing in Draco's home office. Harry was congratulating Pucey on a job well done while Draco helped her into a chair and knelt before her.

"'Mione are you alright?" he asked as he wiped fresh tears from her cheeks. Both Harry and Adrian turned towards them when she suddenly broke down into tears. Without hesitation she wound her arms around Draco's neck and buried her face into his shoulders as her body shook. "Shhh, sweetheart…it's okay" Draco murmured as he wrapped one arm around her back while his left hand stroked her hair in a soothing manner.

"Why is she crying" Pucey asked in a whisper to Harry.

"Knowing Hermione, it's because she worried about everything that could go wrong over the last two weeks and she's simply overwhelmed with shock and relief that it went right" Harry supplied with a soft chuckle before taking a sip of his whisky and smiling at the couple before him.

"Shut up Harry" Hermione said brokenly as she sniffled and pulled back from Draco to wipe her eyes. It was true that she had been in a constant state of worry over the last two weeks and she _was_ in fact overwhelmed with relief…but that didn't mean he needed to take the mickey out of her for it. "Please Adrian, don't think I'm upset…I'm just…" she inhaled deeply, trying to steady her nerves. "I'm just so grateful for everything you three have done and especially for how you defended me today" she said while staring pointedly at Pucey.

"There's no need to thank me, Ms. Granger. We expected nearly every accusation they threw at us and even those we didn't were easily deflected" Pucey stated honestly as he skolled his drink. "Now, before I leave, I want to say that you did marvelously in court today Ms. Granger. You held it together through their slander and accusations beautifully. I'll be in touch over the course of the next month and remember I'm only an owl away if either of you need anything" with that he tossed back his drink, saluted the three of them, and disapparated.

"Well…" Harry said after a few quiet moments "I don't know about the two of you but I'm fairly certain we can call today a win, and _that_ deserves a celebration." He smiled broadly as Draco groaned at his enthusiasm. "Now Malfoy, I know you're tired of seeing us all the time but seeing as you're a week away from taking my sister across the Atlantic for two weeks I think a celebratory dinner is in order before we leave the two of you alone." With that Hermione burst into a fit of giggles as Draco rolled his eyes and nodded in acquiescence to inviting the horde over once again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.
> 
> **Note: Okay for the most part I have tried to follow true dates for what would have happened for the time during 2004 and 2005…but I really wanted to include the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique in here so even though it technically didn't open until 2006 it's in here…hope ya'll don't mind!
> 
> **And I also mention that construction is happening in Universal Studios (obviously eluding to Harry Potter) but yes construction didn't begin until 2007…again I just thought it'd be fun to include!
> 
> **Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 26**

Before Draco and Hermione celebrated their 'win' in the preliminary hearing with their close family and friends they agreed to have Disney be a surprise for Rose and asked each of the adults not to bring up the trip in front of her or the other children. Hermione had claimed that they'd waited this long and to see the look on her face the moment they arrived at the wizarding hotel would be priceless. Naturally everyone agreed and congratulated both of them on the win in court.

By the end of the evening Ginny had pulled Hermione aside and hugged her tightly before requesting that she write Mrs. Weasley a letter to let her know that she wouldn't keep Rose from her. At Hermione's confused expression Ginny explained that her mother was convinced that if Ron lost the case that she'd hardly ever see Rosie outside of holidays. The curly-haired brunette witch quickly understood and agreed to owl the Weasley matriarch to reassure her that she'd still see her granddaughter on a regular basis.

After that their friends departed and everything seemingly went back to normal as Hermione readied Rose for bed. However, even though Draco had witnessed Hermione's overzealous attitude when tackling exam schedules (she'd created a color-coded study chart for him over ten weeks before the end of year exams) and near breakdown during NEWT testing (where he had to slip a calming draught into her tea twice a day) he wasn't prepared for her innumerable lists or time-line for the week leading up to their departure. He had been relaxing in his pajamas on the couch while reading the evening paper when she'd come down the stairs carrying multiple scrolls.

Hermione noted his look of inquiry and explained that they had a number of things to tackle before leaving the country for two weeks, claiming she'd drawn the scrolls up last minute to make certain they didn't forget anything. As he blinked up at her in confusion she sighed and showed him the parchment…each of which were labeled at the top for a specific individual and task (such as _"Draco: What to Pack"_ or _"Hermione: Import Items not to Forget"_ ). For a moment Draco contemplated telling her that these lists were entirely unnecessary and as adults they know what needed to be handled before leaving the country or what to pack for vacation. But upon seeing the determined look in her eyes alongside the excitement she held for taking a vacation for the first time in years he clamped his mouth shut and proceeded to peruse the lists she'd prepared.

Draco had to admit that though most of the scrolls were fairly obvious and unnecessary he couldn't help but be grateful for the items he hadn't considered…such as placing a charm around the house to redirect any crucial mail to the Potter's so it could be floo'd directly to their hotel or remembering to deposit their converted galleons into his muggle bank account (one he'd opened at Blaise's request so they could travel with ease into the muggle world shortly after graduation) so they wouldn't need to wait to withdraw and convert money at MACUSA. He only hoped that the twenty-five thousand he'd transferred over would be enough to cover everything as he didn't want to miss out because of cost. Knowing Hermione's reaction, he refused to ask her opinion because she'd claim it was too much…especially after her claiming it would be less than a thousand galleons to travel. Mentally he scoffed at the idea of such an inexpensive trip.

Though they knew it would upset Rose, they'd agreed to leave the kittens behind with Nixie, Bomber, and Fin as the hotel wouldn't allow pets and supplied their own house elves to care for the guests. All of the necessary paperwork had been submitted to the courts and Auror office, their passports had been obtained, and before long everything was packed into a single suitcase which Hermione had charmed with an undetectable extension charm and made featherlight.

As the morning of their departure dawned Hermione took her time in double-checking her lists to verify everything had indeed been taken care of. When she was satisfied that it had, Draco dragged her into the living room to enjoy a cup of tea and a light lunch before broaching the topic of leaving for the day with Rose.

"Rose, sweetheart" Hermione began as her daughter nibbled on her sandwich. "After lunch I'd like for you to put on your shoes and coat because we're going to take a portkey out of town for the day."

"Where's we going?" Rose asked as she looked up at her mother with excited curiosity.

"It's a surprise…" Hermione said cheerfully hoping Rose wouldn't push. "Now, since you're about finished why don't you get your coat and shoes on and then we can head out."

"Can I bring my doll that Draco gots me for Christmas?"

"Of course, you can but I'll have to put it in my bag so we won't lose it while we travel okay?" Hermione responded as Draco smirked. She knew he loved the fact that Rose cherished her magical doll more than any other gift she'd received. His quiet elation was palpable as he flicked his wand and sent their plates to the kitchen and summoned their suitcase and coats. Rose simply smiled and nodded before slipping on her shoes and coat before allowing her mum to button it.

While Draco safely tucked her doll into the case Hermione flicked her own wand and magically tethered Rose to herself so she wouldn't be lost on their way to America if she accidently let go during their twenty-two-minute transport over the Atlantic. Due to the international travel they had a special portkey which strapped one of each of their wrists to a long chain for safety but Hermione wasn't going to take any chances when it came to her daughter. Five minutes before one o'clock Draco shrunk their suitcase, tucked it into his inside pocket along with his wand, and magically sealed the flap before clasping his wrist to the chain.

"Everyone ready?" he asked, glancing over to check and make certain both Hermione and Rose were properly secured to the portkey. As the clock struck twelve-fifty-nine the chain began to glow blue and Hermione clasped Rose's loose hand. When the blue light softly began to pulse Draco smiled, he couldn't remember a time when he'd felt this excited and nervous about something as trivial as a vacation. But recalling how excited Rose had been when they'd decorated the tree and the following three days as she'd danced around over the simple idea of going to Disney, he couldn't wait to see her elation once they arrived.

Just as the grandfather clock chimed one, all three of them felt a sharp jerking sensation behind their navels and spun off into a whirlwind magic.

After twenty-two nauseating minutes (twenty-one of which Rose screamed and cried, begging them to make the spinning stop) the cuffs around their wrists automatically released and deposited the three of them in the International Arrival Department of MACUSA in New York City. Thankfully Hermione had had her wits about her just as the chains released and retrieved her wand to slow their descent so they wouldn't collapse into a heap upon the floor.

As soon as their feet touched the ground Rose doubled over and vomited all over her mother's trainers before bursting into tears once more. A middle-aged welcome wizard stood to the side of their landing, smiling cheerfully at them as he flicked his wand and vanished Rose's sick.

"Thank you" Hermione sighed before she lifted her distraught daughter into her arms and began rubbing soothing circles over her back as she cried into her shoulder. They'd known the trip to and from New York was going to be the most difficult on her but outside of flying over in a plane…which Draco refused to do…this was the safest form of travel for them as a family. _But next time I don't think we'll have any food before we leave_ Hermione thought as she mentally quelled her own nausea.

"Ah, not to worry it happens all the time with the little ones" he replied jovially. "Welcome Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Weasley. You've arrived right on schedule, if you would please move forward to the customs queue for a security check, they'll have you on your way shortly" he said loudly over Rose's cries as he gestured to the line to their left. "Thank you and enjoy your stay." Draco and Hermione nodded their thanks before making their way to the short queue.

"Draco can you pull out her doll while we wait" Hermione asked as Rose continued to sob into her neck, leaving tears and mucus trailing over the crook of her shoulder. Draco nodded before he enlarged their suitcase and summoned her doll.

"Here you go squirt" Draco said softly as he handed the doll over. Rose's small hand clutched the auburn-haired doll tightly and her cries softened to stridulous sniffles. Fifteen minutes passed before they reached the customs wizard dressed in navy blue robes.

"Place your luggage on the table with passports on top" Auror Wilkerson, as his badge indicated, stated in a bored tone. Draco acquiesced and placed everything onto the table alongside the required court documentation. He watched as the stocky Auror ran his probity probe over their suitcase, matched their names to the registry, and sifted through various contents as he asked a myriad of questions about what they were bringing into the country.

As he and Hermione answered no to each question the wizard's eyes fell onto the extra paperwork and audibly sighed as he picked it up to read. After a short perusal of the scrolls he forced a polite smile and greeted them properly. "Well everything here seems to be in order. Good morning and welcome to the United States, I see you'll be..." the Auror abruptly stopped talking when he noticed Hermione shaking her head. He looked utterly perplexed until she pointed glanced at her daughter and mouthed 'it's a surprise'. He nodded and continued on "You'll be here for..."

"A while, yes" Draco interrupted him in an effort to keep Rose in the dark. "As noted on our itinerary we will be here for a _little_ while" he said as he pointed to the dates. The Auror looked displeased at being interrupted and he pursed his lips as he read over their travel information once more.

"Yes, I see" he stated tersely. "I also see that it dictates you check in daily with an Auror because..."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake" Hermione muttered irritably as she lifted her wand and silently cast a _muffliato_ over Rose so she wouldn't hear what they said. She knew her daughter had been listening when her nimble fingers tightened in the tresses of her hair. "Have you no tact?" she snapped at the customs Auror.

"Excuse me?" Wilkerson asked incredulously.

"Hermione don't" Draco pleaded, knowing her temper was getting the better of her as her eyes narrowed on the stocky wizard before them. She despised tactless discussions especially when held in front of her daughter.

"No Draco, I will" she ground out before turning her attention back to the Auror. "I asked if you have any tact because if you had you wouldn't be asking us the reasoning behind the court mandate as it's clearly listed in our paperwork as to why. How dare you bring up my custody case in front of my daughter. She is four years old and doesn't need to worry about her parents' disagreements."

"Ma'am you need to calm down it was a simple question" the Auror said in an infuriatingly calm voice.

"You call bringing up my personal affairs in front of my daughter and a room full of people _I don't know_ a simple question?" she seethed as several individuals continued to stare openly in their direction. "I am aware of the stipulations Chief Warlock Wood gave us and I am also aware of our rights in both our home country _and_ this one. All we are required to do is give you these papers" she gestured angrily to the ones in the Aurors hands, idly noting that he'd paled considerably as her voice rose. "We are not required to give you further detail than what's listed…especially as this is a private, personal matter."

"Excuse me ma'am is there a problem here?" asked another Auror in navy blue robes. The woman had long blonde hair pulled back into a severe bun and held an authoritative air rivaling that of Headmistress McGonagall.

"No…" Draco began before being abruptly cut off by Hermione's sharp tone. He winced when her hair crackled with magic as she turned towards the woman with pursed lips and a narrowed gaze.

"Yes" she snapped assuming the woman before her was the man's superior. "This gentleman has decided it was his business to further question me on a private court ruling when your travel laws only dictate that written documentation was necessary. Documents of which _we have_ provided" she once again gestured to the papers clutched in Wilkerson's now trembling hands. "I don't think it's appropriate to ask about an ongoing custody case in front of my four-year-old daughter. It is disrespectful and intrusive…"

"I do apologize ma'am, Auror Wilkerson is new to our department and hasn't been working with international travelers for long. May I take a look at the paperwork?" she asked politely, her piercing gaze never wavering from Hermione's infuriated brown eyes. Hermione exhaled sharply and nodded her head, frustrated with how cumbersome customs was being. After only a few minutes of silent perusal the supervisor looked back up at the two of them and smiled. "Everything here seems to be in order. There will be an onsite Auror that you may check in with at your hotel, simply provide him with a copy of the court ruling and your itinerary. From there he will give you further instruction."

"Thank you" Draco supplied as Hermione exhaled slowly.

"Your next portkey leaves in approximately…" the Auror checked her watch "…ten minutes and I only need to remind you not to use any magic on or in front of the no-maj…or muggles as you say in Britain. Do you have any questions?"

"No" Hermione said while shaking her head.

"Well then please enjoy your stay and again I do apologize for any inconvenience you've encountered here this morning."

"Thank you" Hermione and Draco stated in unison as they collected their luggage, passports, and paperwork. Hermione shot one more look of disdain at the other Auror before turning and heading towards the portkey departure line.

While Draco collected their next portkey, Hermione settled onto a bench and canceled the spell around her daughter. "How are you feeling honey?" she asked softly as Rose leaned back and wiped her eyes.

"I don't likes portkeys" Rose said with a sniffle.

"Oh, I know sweetheart. I didn't care too much for this one either" she replied with a soft chuckle.

"Whys were you mad at that man? And why did you quiets my ears mummy? I don'ts like it when you quiet my ears" she whined as she continued to rub her eye with her free hand as the other still held tightly to her doll.

"I wasn't mad sweetheart…"

"Yes, you was, your hair sparked and made my fingers feel funny" Rose insisted as Hermione blushed. Honestly, she didn't think she'd been _that_ upset over the man's inquiry.

"The man was asking mummy some questions that weren't for little ears to hear squirt" Draco chimed in as he joined them on the bench. "We have about three minutes until our next portkey departs…"

"Not again…please I don't wants to go again" Rose cried as she spied the teal frisbee in his hand.

"I'm sorry squirt, I promise it won't be for more than five minutes this time…" Draco started to explain.

"No, I not going" she stated flatly as she crossed her arms, glared pointedly at Draco, and pursed her lips…once again reminding Draco of her mother.

"Rose, sweetheart" Hermione interrupted, hoping to avoid a meltdown. "If you don't take the portkey with us then you won't get to see the surprise…"

"What supise?" Rose asked skeptically.

"If we told you then it wouldn't be a surprise" Draco supplied with ease. Rose sat and contemplated the idea for a few seconds before looking up at her mother.

"Is this the last one?"

"Until we go home yes" Hermione nodded.

"Is it a really good supise?"

"Do you think I'd make us take that first portkey if the surprise wasn't _amazing_?" Draco asked with scoff. Rose immediately shook her head 'no' in reply.

"Okay sweetheart, you need to give Draco your doll so we can get going" Hermione said softly as she noted it was just a minute before they were to depart.

Rose's shoulders slumped in defeat as she handed over her doll. Hermione explained that this portkey was different because she would need to hold onto her mother's hand and the frisbee until she was told to let go. As the disk glowed blue, each of them took hold and were once again whisked off into a whirl of magic.

In a matter of three and a half minutes, all three of them were deposited onto the cushioned floor of the welcome room in _The_ _Mythical Phoenix Resort_. The room gave nothing away as to where they were and this time as Rose vomited on Draco's trousers the welcome witch gave her a sympathetic look before casting a quick _scurgify_. Once again Hermione hoisted her young daughter into her arms in an effort to calm her tears while she gripped her mother tightly.

As they made their way to the front desk, Rose continued to cry into her mothers' shoulder while she repeatedly promised they wouldn't take another portkey for a while. Hermione's brown eyes widened dramatically as they crossed the entryway to the lobby. The room held the elegance of a grand ballroom with marble floors and rounded Greek-inspired columns that reached well over twenty feet into the air.

Ornate crystal chandeliers hung beautifully from intricate coffered ceilings over welcoming earth tone cushioned cabriole chairs and couches accented with rich wooden end tables, delicate lamps, and self-watering floral displays. The deep burgundy and gold area rugs complimented the scrolled wrought iron railings and sizable fern planters. The check-in desks lined both sides of the entry and in the center of the room stood a prodigious golden phoenix sculpture which spout water from its beak and wings.

If it hadn't been for the numerous owls swooping past in the direction of the mail room (indicated by the gold plaque at the end of one hallway), the number of witches and wizards milling around clutching their wands, the paperwork flying back and forth from various employee's desks, or the moving Disney mural painted on the main entry wall Hermione might have thought they'd entered an upscale muggle hotel. Everywhere she looked everyone was wearing traditional muggle clothing and speaking in various languages and dialects from around the world.

Rose's head was still buried into her shoulder as she caught up with Draco, who had just finished checking in and collecting their large brass room keys.

The brunette witch recalled Draco's travel agent informing them that the resort was large and extravagant, but hearing about it and seeing it were two entirely different things. She couldn't help but stare in awe at the opulence exuding from nearly every corner as she took Draco's hand and moved toward the golden gated elevators, similar to those found at the Ministry in London.

She knew from the brochures that the resort was located between Mainstreet USA and Tomorrowland in Disney's Magic Kingdom. The hotel itself was glamoured to resemble a large single-story off-white maintenance building surrounded by green trees. In reality it was an architecture glass marvel which stood well over twenty floors tall and held the perfect view of Cinderella's castle. There was a spa, a library, a media room, two fitness centers, three heated swimming pools, and a handful of restaurants on the first two floors with various magical elements. Also, if need be there was an onsite healer, apothecary, owlery, and quidditch pitch for any standard witch or wizards needs.

Anyone who was visiting the muggle world for the first time was also offered a variety of one-hour welcome courses that they could sign up for to aid them in their travels…each of which Hermione contemplated taking before Draco stepped in and reminded her, that they had Rose to consider.

They rode the elevator to the top floor, which only held three doors, and soon found themselves entering the _Golden Phoenix Suite_ which was naturally the most extravagant of them all. Though Hermione had protested, Draco insisted upon booking it once he'd seen it not only had a private indoor pool, house-elf, and fully-stocked kitchen but a balcony that overlooked the center of Magic Kingdom where they could sit comfortably and watch the fireworks every night. The suite also included four bedrooms with on-suite bathrooms, an office, a dining room, and large living area that contained an oversized leather sectional, floor-to-ceiling drapes, and a seventy-inch flat screen television.

The soothing creams and browns accented with gold and green gave a welcoming feeling to the main room. Hermione was pleasantly surprised by the subtle but elegant moving portraits which depicted various Disney characters in serene settings around the flat…she'd honestly expected brightly colored vivid murals of Mickey and his friends to be everywhere. Without a word Draco set their suitcase upon the coffee table and turned towards Rose, who was finally sitting up on her mother's hip and staring around the room with open curiosity.

At Draco's request their personal house-elf, Millie, had closed the curtains to the view of the park. A large smile graced his lips as he watched both girls stare around the suite with wide eyes as Hermione removed their winter coats and laid them over the couch. Rose's brow furrowed in confusion as she clearly wondered why they were there. "What do you think?" Draco asked as he gestured around the room.

"It's beautiful" Hermione admitted as her brown eyes settled on him.

"Where are we?" Rose asked curiously "Why are we's here?"

"Well, how about you come help me open these curtains and we'll find out" he said with barely contained excitement. As Hermione let Rose down to the floor, she quickly conjured a camera and snapped several pictures as Rose grasped the curtain panel closest to Draco's. "Alright on the count of three okay?" Rose nodded after momentarily glancing back at her mother. "One…two…three" with that they each pulled back their side and revealed the spectacular unobstructed view of Cinderella's Castle.

As Rose's hazel gaze fell onto the iconic Disney structure her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth as it fell open. Without warning she shrieked in delight and turned to look back at her mother and Draco as she pointed out the window. Tears formed in her eyes as she glanced back and forth between them "Mummy, mummy look it's Cinderella's castle…i-it's it's Cinderella's…" she stammered as she peered down into Magic Kingdom with her nose pressed against the glass. Hermione smiled and captured a quick shot of Draco's genial smile as he watched Rose bounce up and down as she repeatedly pointed at the castle and vibrated with excitement.

"So" Draco began with a grin "do you think you know where we are?" Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes at his ridiculous question but couldn't refrain from grinning broadly when her daughter screamed out Disney. "Right you are Rosie, now if you get cleaned up for the day, we can head down into Magic Kingdom…what do ya say?" Draco asked. Rose nodded her head enthusiastically before Draco called for Millie. With a soft pop of apparition, the dainty house-elf appeared before them dressed in a sage green silk pillowcase embroidered with a golden phoenix emblem. "Good morning Millie" Draco greeted after glancing at the clock and noting it was just after nine. "Would you mind readying Rose for us while we unpack and clean up from the travel?"

"Millie woulds be honored to do so Mr. Malfoy" the elf responded with a curtsy as Draco summoned Rose's pink suitcase from within theirs. After handing it over, the elf grasped Rose's hand and steered her into the smaller bedroom where a large mural, featuring a stone terrace with golden arches contained every Disney character beneath a star-lit sky illuminated by bursting fireworks, lined the walls. Each of the characters waved, bowed, or curtsied to Rose as she entered the room. Standing in the center was an opulent white canopy bed in the shape of Cinderella's carriage accented by sheer curtains tied to each corner. Before Rose could do more than wave at the characters lining her walls, she was ushered into the bathroom where she was bathed and changed.

While Millie ushered Rose away, Draco gathered their suitcase and grasped Hermione's hand before heading into the master-suite which contained a large king-sized hand-carved mahogany canopy bed with white drapes. Extracting her hand from his, Hermione flicked her wand and summoned all of their belongings out onto the bed and began sorting what needed to be placed into the dresser, closet, and bathroom. As she carried one stack to the dresser, Draco picked up the other and followed her across the room.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked tentatively as she sorted the clothes into various drawers. Her body was tense and though she concentrated on the task before her, Draco knew there was something bothering her. Noting his tone of concern Hermione looked up at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione" he said, giving her a pointed look "you berated a MACUSA customs Auror for asking for clarification on the reasoning behind why we need to meet daily with an Auror. It wasn't an unreasonable request and yet you…" Hermione exhaled sharply and slumped her shoulders.

"I know, I'm sorry" she said tersely before turning towards him. "I guess the stress from the case and making certain everything was ready before we left for this trip has worn on me worse than I thought. Then add the nauseating international portkey alongside my sobbing child and I just…snapped." She shrugged her shoulders slightly as she bit her lower lip and unshed tears welled in her eyes.

"Sweetheart I understand" he said as he flicked his wand and sent the remaining clothes to their rightful places. "But…" he paused as he searched for the right words "Hermione…I thought the win we had last week quelled your fears. Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know" she whispered as she shook her head, wiped her eyes, and sat on the edge of the bed. "I mean logically I _know_ we're going to win but…" she sighed "until I have that scroll in my hands that _clearly states_ I have full custody of Rose, a part of me is still going to worry." Draco sat and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Sweetheart, I get it…but we're on vacation" he said softly. "We have booked two entire weeks in this beautiful suite with a daily itinerary that takes us to what the muggles consider 'The Most Magical Place on Earth'" Hermione broke into a fit of giggles at that thought. "There's the smile I love" he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Do you think you can place those fears on hold long enough to relax and enjoy this trip? I promise when we return home you can reorganize the library to your hearts content as you worry over the final decision of the court." Hermione bit back a smile before she raised her soft brown gaze to meet his loving grey.

"I think I can do that" she whispered before cradling his face within her hands and snogging him soundly. As they broke apart, she grinned at him "Plus with an offer like that how can I refuse?" Draco laughed aloud before pressing a tender kiss to her forehead and standing from the bed.

"Well how about you hold off on the plans you have for our library and join me for a quick shower?" he said holding out his hand. "Besides I guarantee Rose will be in here sooner than we think." Hermione laughed as she took his hand and stood from the bed. They gathered their toiletries, a change of clothes, and quickly readied for the day once again. Just as Draco predicted, they no sooner stepped from their luxurious bathroom than Rose barreled into their room in shorts and a frilly top excitedly jabbering about the mural on her wall and how she would sleep in a carriage every night.

They were thrilled to see her gleeful smile as she dragged the two of them to her room and proceeded to point out each character by name. Hermione suppressed another giggle as she watched Draco nod along with Rose as she explained the different characters or reminded him of those they'd seen in movies at home. She insisted he needed to know all of them before they went to the park so he wouldn't upset them by not knowing their names. Hermione shook her head at her daughter's logic and glanced once more at Draco.

Though she'd watched him change in the bathroom she still couldn't help but be floored by the fact that he indeed owned muggle tee's and cargo shorts. When she'd stopped and openly stared at his tan cargo shorts and navy-blue tee he'd asked if he'd picked up the wrong clothes and chuckled when she blushed. After shaking her head no and inquiring when he'd gone shopping, he explained that Harry had shown up at his shop earlier in the week and insisted on helping him buy clothes that wouldn't embarrass them while on vacation.

Then he proceeded to snog her senseless as his hands slipped into the back pockets of her jean shorts and gripped her rear. He pulled her flush against his body for a one brief stolen moment before they broke apart and stepped out into their bedroom.

Grinning broadly at the thought, Hermione couldn't help but be grateful for the two most important men in her life to be actively building a friendship…even if it was just for her. After Rose finally finished introducing Draco to every character on her wall she said goodbye to her doll (who was perfectly placed in the center of her carriage bed) and the three of them made their way back down into the lobby. They quickly stopped in to drop off a copy of the court paperwork to the onsite Auror…who kindly informed them to just check in each morning before heading out to the parks…and headed to the front entry where they had to be approved by a departure witch on how they were dressed before they apparated to a designated zone just outside of the tram drop off point by the ticket booths.

Hermione carried Rose on her hip and held Draco's hand as they bypassed several individuals standing between teal poles and waiting impatiently. She quickly maneuvered the three of them around the crowd and to the monorail loading dock where they stood by the silver gates. After glancing around to make certain no one was standing too close Draco leaned over and whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Can I ask why we're standing here?" Hermione glanced up at him and over her shoulder before setting Rose down to stand beside her.

"We're waiting for the monorail" she answered quietly. "Remember I explained it's a train but it only takes you to Disney entrances."

"But I thought we already passed the entrance" he questioned.

"No those were just the ticket booths. Ours were included in the package you had your agent book so we didn't need to stop there." As she finished explaining how she'd held onto their hopper passes…because Draco insisted on being able to go to any park at any time as he was fascinated with the fact that there was more than one…the sleek monorail pulled into the station and they boarded with the rest of the tourists. Though he held no ill will towards muggles, Draco stayed close to Hermione just in case something went wrong. He was afraid of saying something he shouldn't and offending those around them.

As they made their way off the monorail, he followed the crowd to the entrance and was confused when Hermione stopped in line. After inquiring once more as to why they were waiting she tried to bite back a laugh when explaining that lines were commonplace in the muggle world as things often took a little bit of extra time. Without further questions the ticket taker scanned their passes and ushered the three of them past.

"Draco, you should know that Disney has some of the longest lines in the world" Hermione whispered before smiling at his look of incredulity. "I'm being serious, I thought I explained it fairly well when we were planning this trip. We will have to wait in lines alongside all the other muggles for every show, ride, and purchase we make."

"You would think with how much this place charges they wouldn't have lines" Draco muttered disgruntledly as Rose stepped between them and grasped each of their hands as she skipped along the brick pathway. Pulling her camera from a pocket in her satchel, Hermione ushered them over to stand in front of the 'Let the Memories Begin!' sign just outside of the station. To Draco's surprise she asked a random couple if they wouldn't mind taking their picture and upon their consent handed them her camera before posing the three of them for a photograph. After thanking the couple and retrieving the camera they made their way onto Mainstreet USA.

The young wizard initially was confused when they walked onto a street that looked every bit of normal as he'd remembered seeing in parts of muggle London. Draco decided not to ask too many questions as he held Rose's hand and followed Hermione's lead.

Thanks to Hermione's descriptions of the theme park and his travel agent's information packet Draco wasn't surprised by the crowd of muggles milling around them…he even noticed a few wizards trying to make heads and tails of the park as well. Instead he found himself curious as to how the beings he'd been raised to consider lesser had come up with such a brilliant idea as a theme park. His silver eyes were drifting from one shop window to another as they continued down the brick paved sidewalk when he felt Rose pull hard on his arm.

"Mummy, Draco look" she squealed as she pointed enthusiastically at the blue and white castle before them. "It's Cinderella's castle mummy!" she practically screamed, causing a number of people to look at them with grins on their faces.

"Is it?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yes! Can we go see it? Please mummy pretty please" she danced as she squeezed their hands tightly.

"Of course, we can, come on" Hermione said happily before taking off at brisk pace. Once they stood on the bridge at the base of the castle, she had their picture taken by another group of individuals. Looking around Draco realized this was a common muggle thing, to ask those around you to take a photograph and hand back the camera…he was grateful it was as simple as pressing a button when an elderly man asked him to take a photo of him and his grandson later that afternoon.

After the three of them thoroughly examined the castle and the murals on the wall of the tunnel, they headed off and began to explore the rest of the park. Rose initially wanted to begin taking pictures with various characters but was persuaded to wait until a different day after they acquired an autograph book. Sensing her daughter's tears Hermione promised to wait for any character she wished to meet and suggested they go ride a few rides before having lunch.

They soon crossed the threshold into 'Adventureland' and rode the 'Jungle Cruise' and 'The Magic Carpets of Aladdin'. Draco expressed to Hermione that he now understood her aversion to flying when all muggle inventions seemed to move so slow. He admitted that he was impressed with their ingenuity but simply insisted that their lack of speed made the rides less thrilling. With each word he spoke her expression transformed from one of pursed lips and narrowed eyes to a wicked smirk that nearly rivaled his own.

Hermione chuckled to herself as she purposefully made their way over to 'Splash Mountain'. After confirming Rose was just tall enough to ride, she stowed their camera away in her _Impervius_ charmed bag, and took a seat behind her daughter. Draco rolled his eyes and followed suit by climbing in behind her. Rose chattered away and asked repeatedly when they would get wet…as the sign was a clear indication…and only when Draco watched the other muggles plunge down the track did she answer.

"When we reach the top, we'll go over that hill and dive into the water below" Hermione said while turning in her seat to look back at Draco's wide eyes. The screams from various tourists seemed to worry him as he watched another boat descend before his eyes. "What's the matter Draco? You seem…worried? Really, over these _slow_ _muggle_ rides?" she drawled in imitation of him as the boat began climbing yet another hill into the darkened cavern. His silver eyes narrowed at her obvious glee and he crossed his arms.

"That's not funny Hermione" he said in a low voice. "How do you know we won't fall out of this thing?" he asked slightly panicked as they turned yet another corner. Hermione didn't even bother to stifle her laughter as she turned back around to the front. "Hermione…" he drawled when she didn't reply.

"Relax Draco, I'm certain that the speed is _nothing_ in comparison to your broom" she said with a snicker, grateful that no one else had climbed into the boat with them. Before Draco could demand more of an explanation, they reached the top of the hill and raced down into the water below. For a moment he felt his heart leap in his chest as a less than manly scream escaped his lips. A flash of what he thought to be a camera snapped their picture just as they went over the big drop and captured Hermione's laughter alongside Draco and Rose's fearful screams.

As the boat safely docked Draco stood and helped Hermione and Rose with a broad grin on his face. He finally understood why so many muggles and wizards alike traipsed across the planet to come to this theme park. Once the fear of survival had subsided, Draco embraced the adrenaline that raced through his veins and he felt the rush that accompanied him each time he mounted his broom. Grasping Hermione's hand, he drew her in for a quick kiss before a grin broke out across his face.

"Please tell me there are more rides here like that" she chuckled and nodded her head before explaining that Disney offered a variety of rides for various people. Fast, slow, slightly scary, and informational. To Draco's utter horror he realized the flash he'd seen had indeed been a camera and not only did they capture it but they gave the tourists a chance to purchase them. Hermione had broken down into fits of giggles upon seeing their photograph and against his wishes purchased two copies as mementos. Before he could incinerate or toss either picture, she stowed them in her pack and steered them through the crowd and out of the door.

"You _cannot_ show either of those to Potter" Draco insisted as they headed towards 'Thunder Mountain'. "I mean it Mione, you can't show him" he repeated as she laughed aloud.

"I will make no such promise Mr. Malfoy" she chortled as they stood in the queue. Rose had giggled at Draco's expression but then begged to ride 'Splash Mountain' again. Hermione had sighed in response, she'd always known Rose to be sweet, eager to learn, and well-mannered but she also knew that she was just as rambunctious as her cousins. Her biggest fear was she'd want to buy a broom and play quidditch for her house team once she reached Hogwarts. Instead of instilling her own fears in her daughter Hermione simply smiled and suggested they head to another ride that went just as fast.

"Hermione…"

"Oh, look the line's moving" Hermione interrupted him before moving further down the lane. Rose was standing on her tippy toes trying to see the carts her mother had described. Sighing in frustration Draco followed behind her until the line paused again. Wrapping his arms around her waist he nuzzled her hair out of his way and whispered into her ear.

"I don't understand how you don't have qualms about riding in these metal muggle contraptions yet you won't ride a broom."

"For your information I will ride a broom" she whispered back haughtily " _when_ it's necessary…or have you already forgotten the fire we saved you from during the final battle" his arms tightened slightly around her waist at the flash of memory. Deciding not to press further she moved on, "Furthermore these metal contraptions are tested daily and ran through a series of safety checks before anyone is allowed to ride them." They stepped forward together as the line began to move again.

"Every broom is put through a series of tests before being released to the public" he argued, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Yes, but you can still fall off them, can't you?" He nodded in agreement before she pressed on "That's why I don't ride regularly. At theme parks as long as you buckle yourself in, your survival is almost always guaranteed…you can't say the same for brooms."

"If I promise to go slow will you ride with me sometime?" he asked softly into her ear. A small shiver ran down her spine at that thought riding over the lake back home with him pressed against her back on warm summer's day.

"Will you let me steer?" she asked tentatively as she turned her head and met his piercing silver gaze.

"If you want to…sure" he replied easily. She smiled and made to reply before being cut off by Rose.

"Mummy, Draco come on it's our turn to get on" she said before dragging the two of them towards the carts. Rose insisted that Hermione ride with her and before they knew it they were rolling over the track at breakneck speed.

The small trio spent the rest of the day making their way through 'Liberty Square' (where Draco had to drag Hermione away from the Hall of Presidents), 'Fantasyland' (where they rode 'It's a Small World', 'Prince Charming's Regal Carrousel', and the 'Mad Tea Party' teacups each three times), and 'Tomorrowland' (where Rose cried because she wasn't tall enough to ride 'Space Mountain' and soon after fell asleep while they went on the 'Carousel of Progress'…which Draco found incredibly informative).

While Draco held Rose's sleeping form, Hermione slipped into a nearly empty loo and conjured a collapsible canopy wagon…similar to those she'd seen around the park…with a pillow and blanket. As she left the loo, she unfolded the wagon and Draco placed Rose inside, softly murmuring a spell that would cushion the bottom and muffle the noise of the crowd. After that they spent the following three hours perusing various shops and watching small street performances by different Disney cast members.

When Rose finally awoke, they made their way back up to Mainstreet USA to watch the final parade of the day 'Share a Dream Come True' after making a pit-stop at the loo to fix Rose's hair and freshen up. All three of them clapped and waved to each of the characters that passed, including Mickey, Minnie, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Beauty and the Beast, and many more. To help Rose see over the top of the crowd Draco hoisted her onto his shoulders and locked his arms around her ankles to secure her in place. Though he was just as enchanted by the enthusiasm of the crowd and the glamorous floats he couldn't help but scrutinize the characters.

"Hermione" he whispered as Eeyore and Winnie the Pooh passed them. Rose still sat upon his shoulders happily gripping his hair with one hand while waving at Marry Poppins with the other.

"Hmmm?" she answered, though her eyes never left the parade.

"Hermione, those aren't the characters from the movies we watched" he stated seriously, causing her to turn to him with furrowed brows.

"Yes, they are" she stated slowly.

"No, they aren't…look" he proclaimed in a loud whisper as he gestured to Captain Hook. "They're just people wearing costumes, you can tell because they aren't as colorful and they're larger than they were on the telly." Hermione blinked several times as she realized he had seriously thought they were going to meet the _actual_ characters from the films.

"Draco the characters on those films are animated…" she tried to explain, but upon seeing his blank expression she tried a different approach. "Honey they aren't real, they're just a compilation of excellent drawings…like that of a book but with music and voice overs by real people. The costumes are the only way for Disney to bring the characters to the life for the kids but they aren't _actual_ beings."

"Oh…" was all he responded as he looked back to the crowd, clearly trying to process everything she'd said. As the parade continued, he leaned over once more and asked "Okay, since they are _real_ people how do they breathe inside those suits or those clear glass balls they're riding around in" he asked as he nodded towards Cinderella's carriage. Hermione bit her lip in order to stifle a laugh before replying.

"For the suits, they have a thin black cloth in the characters mouths that the staff can breathe through…" Hermione explained patiently before divulging how they circulated air through the floor of the floats that housed Mickey or Cinderella in a snow globe. She refused to go into further detail at the moment for fear of missing the end of the parade and afterwards as they made their way to 'The Crystal Palace' for dinner she gave him a brief explanation on how muggles were able to produce air without magic.

Upon being shown to their table, Draco immediately took a seat and proceeded to ask his waitress for a list of wines along with their menus. Hermione crossed her arms and pinched the bridge of her nose as she was reminded that though he was dressed in shorts and a tee he was still a wealthy aristocrat from London. After taking a deep breath she shot an apologetic smile at the hostess and rounded on her boyfriend.

"Draco" she said tersely, drawing his attention from the hostess "this is a _buffet_ …they don't have wine lists _or_ menus."

"What?" he asked as his blonde brows pulled together in confusion. "Then how do we get our food?"

"I'm sorry" she said politely to the hostess "this is our first time to the United States and buffets aren't something common where we're from" she explained. Though muggle London held many buffet restaurants she doubted Draco had ever dined in them as he usually stuck to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. The hostess smiled genially and nodded in understanding before wishing them a wonderful visit and disappearing.

"She didn't take our order" Draco said irritably, clearly not believing Hermione's claims.

"Draco this is a buffet…"

"And…"

"They don't take orders here; you go up to the bar" she gestured to the food bar behind her "pick up a plate, and choose the food you want to eat."

"Why the bloody hell would I do that?"

"Because it's how things are done here" she ground out, irritated at his poncy attitude. "Now, get your arse up from that chair and follow me." With that she led him to the buffet and showed both him and Rose the various dishes they served. He wasn't impressed with some of the dishes but tried a variety and was pleasantly surprised that they could have more than one plate…just like Hogwarts.

As they worked their way through dessert Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and friends began clapping and leading children around the room in a small parade. With Hermione's permission Rose leapt from the table and joined in the festivities before getting her picture taken with Tigger. After leaving the restaurant they spent the rest of the evening riding rides they'd missed earlier in the day and those Rose considered her _absolute favorite in the entire world_. As night fell, they made their way back to the hotel and changed into pajama's before snuggling onto the oversized lounger outside on the balcony. A smile graced each of their faces as the fireworks burst above the castle illuminating the cloud covered night sky.

A few days slipped by filled with fun and relaxation. Having never been to an amusement park before Draco had followed Hermione's lead when planning out their itinerary. Initially he had been confused as to why they were only going to the parks every other day, but after walking around Magic Kingdom for well over twelve hours he understood and appreciated her well thought out plan. In the days that followed they'd spent their off days lounging around the resort pools (because Rose had seen an image of one on the resort's interactive magical mural map and begged to go there instead of staying in the _boring_ one in their suite), eating in various upscale restaurants, sleeping in until nine, and even taking a few hours at the spa.

Rose had thrown a fit when she'd found out they weren't going to the parks every day, but after Draco promised to take her to the pool with an array of magical Disney murals, slides, and features that sprayed the guests with water she no longer seemed to care about missing a day in the parks. In fact, the three of them had spent so long in the water playing games that their check-in Auror had to track them down. Upon seeing the small family having fun he waved and nodded to Hermione before moving back to his post.

The second park they'd visited was Epcot. While there they spent their time traveling from country to country buying various treats to taste while riding the few rides around the park. Rose's favorite had naturally been the 'Gran Fiesta Tour Starring the Three Caballeros' found in Mexico while Draco and Hermione had been infatuated with the 'Living with the Land' tour (Draco in particular had been enthralled by the idea of aquaponics and its uses that could be applied to growing magical plants in the wizarding world). As evening rolled around, they decided not to stay terribly late and made their way back to their suite to watch a movie and order room service.

As promised, they purchased a character autograph album and waited (much to Draco's chagrin) in _every_ _line_ Rose found to get her picture with Minnie, Mickey, Goofy, Chip n Dale, Cinderella, Pocahontas, and so many more. Rose didn't seem to care or notice that the characters were normal people dressed in costume…nor did she care that she had about five different photographs with Minnie Mouse. All the curly-haired little witch cared about was running back and forth throughout the parks to meet the characters she idolized.

Half way through their vacation Draco and Hermione woke Rose up earlier than usual (since they'd been on vacation and allowing Rose to stay up for fireworks nearly every night they'd rarely been up before nine) and ate a quick breakfast before apparating to Downtown Disney's 'World of Disney' store. Before Rose could ask why they were there the two adult wizards ushered her to the entrance to 'Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique' where they were greeted by a 'Fairy Godmother-in-Training'.

Rose stared around the ornate salon in awe as Hermione greeted the stylist and gave Rose's name and time for her appointment (of which the travel agent had to book with an _extra_ incentive due to being last minute). A broad smile spread across the auburn-haired little girl's face upon learning she'd be receiving a princess make-over.

"Really mummy?" she asked with wide sparkling eyes.

"Yes sweetheart" Hermione said tiredly (she and Draco had made special use of the suite's private pool until nearly two in the morning) before turning back to the stylist. "Our travel agent booked the appointment for 'The Deluxe Castle Package' a few weeks back…" she explained as the woman searched for the appointment in the system before her.

"Ma'am, I found your daughter's appointment but she's booked under our 'Princess Signature Dress Collection' not the 'Deluxe Castle…"

"No," Hermione stated sternly as she interrupted the woman and shook her head "I specifically told him to book the 'Deluxe Castle Package' you must have noted it incorrectly…"

"Ma'am…" the woman began before Draco interrupted.

"Hermione" he said as he placed a calming hand on his witch's shoulder " _I_ had Anderson book the top package." Hermione's jaw clenched as she squeezed her eyes shut and turned slowly towards her boyfriend.

"Draco" she uttered in a forcibly calm voice before opening her eyes to look at him. "Why would you book the most _expensive_ package? It costs well over _ninety_ _galle_ …" she paused and quickly glanced at the pricelist on the counter to correct her slip "… _four_ _hundred_ dollars! Why would you pay that?" she hissed in a low voice.

"Seriously?" he asked as he rolled his silver eyes. "How many times do I need to remind you that we aren't holding back on this vacation? It's a once in a lifetime experience and I want Rose to have it, no matter the cost" he argued with her in a hushed voice. A bit of anger laced his words as he once again reminded her that money was not an issue. He knew it was frivolous to spend so much money on a crystal tiara (when he owned several heirloom diamond one's in his vault), a manufactured princess ballgown (especially when Rose would have many hand-sewn one-of-a-kind gowns for various events in the coming years if he had any say in it), and hair and makeup that Hermione could have charmed in their suite.

But it was the experience that Rose would always remember…and that was why he was willing to pay for it. He wanted her to remember this trip and the day in which she sat in a salon for the first time to have a makeover before being fitted for a beautiful signature Disney gown. Some small part of him knew it was selfish but he wanted to be a part of this…a part of something that didn't include Ron or Harry or even George. This entire vacation would be a wonderful memory that only the three of them shared for the rest of their lives. One he hoped she would keep in mind when she learned of the way in which he'd treated her mother for six years or of the brand he bore on the inside of his left forearm.

Hermione shook her head in frustration and made to open her mouth to argue him on frivolous spending before he cut her off. "Sweetheart please," he muttered softly "please don't. I don't want to stand here arguing with you about money. I want to pay the nice lady behind you and watch Rose be pampered for the next hour as she's transformed into a princess for the day. Okay?" His silver eyes pleaded with her and within moments she sighed in exasperation before nodding her consent to both him and the Fairy Godmother-in-Training.

No sooner had she nodded than Rose was whisked away to stand in front of a magic mirror that informed her of the role the Fairy Godmother-in-Training would undertake to help her ready for the ball. From there she was walked into a large wardrobe where she was shown a selection of classic princess dresses. And after careful consideration Rose chose Princess Aurora's gown, much to her mother's surprise. Upon being asked repeatedly if she was sure she didn't want Cinderella's or Ariel's the little witch stomped her foot and told her mother in an irritated tone that she wanted Aurora's dress because it was pink and 'pink's the bestest color'.

Draco, alongside several stylists, covered his mouth in an effort to stifle his laughter at Hermione's wide expression. They watched as Rose stared down her mother with pursed lips and narrowed eyes causing the brunette to burst into a fit of chuckles before conceding and stepping back to stand by Draco. The rest of the hour seemed to slip by as the Fairy Godmother-in-training painted her nails, styled her hair into a glittering updo with a crystal tiara, applied shimmering makeup, and helped her dress.

Throughout the entire process Rose had not been allowed to see what she looked like while Draco and Hermione had taken up residency upon the plush oblong couch reserved for parents. They watched as she talked and laughed with her stylist, taking a few opportunities here and there to snap pictures of the process. By the end Rose looked every bit a princess and when her appearance was unveiled, she squealed in elation.

Hermione and the boutique photographer caught several shots of Rose staring unabashedly into the mirror at everything the stylist had done. She tilted her head from side to side to catch light in the crystals on her tiara and lightly ran her fingers over the shining eyeshadow and curled eyelashes. Both Hermione and Draco smiled and allowed her time to indulge in her appearance before guiding her into the next room for her photo op by a miniature Cinderella carriage.

By the time they left the shop Draco had purchased multiple photographs of Rose posing by the carriage while Hermione had discreetly murmured a cushioning charm for Rose's new shoes. The three of them made their way down the strip before disapparating to the hidden point just outside of Magic Kingdom where Rose spent a few hours being bowed to by cast members and called princess before leaving and heading to the other three parks to continue basking in the royal treatment.

Time flew by, as it inevitably does when everyone is having fun, and before they knew it their last day was upon on them. Throughout the two weeks they'd taken time to visit each park at least twice…some even three times…but never opted to travel outside of Disney property. Draco had approached Hermione about doing so to see a place called 'Universal Studios', a theme park he'd overheard some American tourists gushing about. The brunette witch had smiled and told him that maybe they could come back in a few years to go, but currently it was undergoing a large construction project and wouldn't have anything interesting like home until 2010.

For their last day the three of them were scheduled to spend most of their time in Animal Kingdom before dining in Cinderella's castle for dinner around six. After which they would be able to ride any of Rose's favorite attractions in Magic Kingdom before watching the fireworks one last time.

They'd spent the morning wandering through several shops on 'Discovery Island' before making their way over to watch 'Festival of the Lion King' for the fourth time. After which they embarked on another trek through the 'Gorilla Falls Exploration Trail' before riding through the make-shift savanna in 'Kilimanjaro Safaris' where Rose pointed out each animal she saw by name.

As lunch rolled around, Draco insisted they head back to 'Dinoland U.S.A.' where they could enjoy free refills on the fizzy drinks he'd grown fond of during their vacation alongside the large angus burgers the 'Restaurantosaurus' offered. Hermione laughed as she recalled his initial skepticism of the carbonated beverages offered in the muggle world and after taste testing the orange soda (because he'd hoped it'd taste like pumpkin juice) he'd insisted on trying them all.

The trio made their way across the park, ordered their food, and Hermione found a table with Rose while Draco gathered the drinks. She'd just secured the littlest witch into her booster when Draco joined them at the table, his tray ladened with condiments and drinks. Hermione immediately took in his disgruntled demeanor as he silently passed Rose the ketchup for her chicken tenders and placed a straw in her apple juice. Unable to wait for him to explain what was bothering him, Hermione cleared her throat and asked.

"Draco what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said with a forced smile before he took a bite of his burger.

"Draco don't do that; this is our last day here and I don't want you upset. What happened?" she pressed. He huffed a sigh before meeting her unwavering gaze.

"I know it's our last day and I hate that because I'm going to miss having the two of you all to myself. But there's a few things I won't miss about this place" he stated evasively before continuing on. "For one not having to hide our magic" he ticked up a finger as he spoke. "Two, the lines…that's one thing we don't have to worry about much in our world and I for one am looking forward to not having to wait in one again until next fall when students are rushing back to school." Hermione chuckled as she took another sip of her drink.

"And what's the third?" she asked teasingly with shining eyes.

"These bloody forward American women" he whispered over the tabletop to her as he glanced back over his shoulder, clearly concerned one of them may have heard him say so. Hermione burst into laughter, nearly spitting her drink over the table as he narrowed his silver gaze. "It's not funny Granger, they think because I'm some handsome foreigner with a British accent that they can throw themselves at me even _after_ I explain I'm taken. It's distasteful to proposition a man in such ways while claiming my accent is 'sooo dreamy'" his voice took on a higher pitch in an effort to imitate that of a female. "It's disturbing…stop bloody laughing" he demanded while shaking his head.

"I-I'm sorry Draco but I-I c-can't help it" Hermione stammered as she tried to catch her breath and Rose continued to laugh at her mother's unusual outburst. Draco growled softly and went back to eating his burger as she collected herself. "Draco, honey, you have to see the humor in this" she said as her fingertips lightly trailed over his arm.

"How?"

"Oh, I don't know" she began in an innocent voice "maybe because until recently you've been a notorious bachelor in London, but because we're _here_ in America surrounded by _muggles,_ you're uncomfortable with a bit of flirting."

"A bit?" he asked incredulously before looking back over his shoulder to make certain no one was paying attention to them and casting a wandless _muffliato_ around just the two of them so even Rose couldn't hear. "In our world I may have had a variety of witches try to tempt me into bed or even sometimes marriage but they were never so forward as to offer me a room key or paper with a series of numbers to 'call them if I change my mind'. Which mind you, I've no idea what numbers have to do with making a floo call. But even so I've told each and every one of them I'm in a relationship and unless you're standing by, they act like I'm making it up."

"Draco, they don't use floo's to make calls. They use telephones…" she tried to explain while biting back a smile.

"They use the telly?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"No, not the television. A telephone…it's well…" she tried to think of a way to explain muggle technology without opening a world of other questions. "It's like a floo but instead they use a small rectangular box that they can carry anywhere in the world to talk to anyone else in any other country. The numbers on the paper they handed you let you connect to their phone, similar to floo powder." Draco took a moment to imagine such a device and was once again surprised at the ways in which muggles got on without magic.

"That's ingenious" he said after a few moments.

"Yes, it is rather innovative" she said softly as she laced her fingers through his.

"Still I don't want their numbers" he said seriously "the only woman I want calling on me is _you_."

"Oh, very smooth Mr. Malfoy" she chortled as he shot her a wicked grin. "Okay where to after this…" she asked before canceling the spell and turning to include Rose in their conversation. They finished eating and made their way over to the 'Asia' section where they rode the 'Expedition Everest-Legend of the Forbidden Mountain' and 'Kali River Rapids' before walking along the 'Maharajah Jungle Trek' where Rose and Hermione paused to admire the tigers.

Upon realizing the time, they rushed back to the entrance before apparating to their resort to change and ready for dinner. Hermione changed into her purple wrap dress, Draco donned a pair of grey slacks with a black polo, and Rose cheerfully slipped back into her princess gown before asking her mum to do her hair. Once they were all ready for the evening, they made their way over to Magic Kingdom and quickly up to Cinderella's castle for dinner.

Inside was a fairytale setting with stone castle walls, towering archways, dark wooden beams, enchanting stained-glass windows, and rich burgundy accents which tied the room together. Rose's hazel eyes grew to the size of saucers as she stood in awe by the entryway. Hermione smiled down at her daughter before guiding her through the room to a table by the center windows that overlooked 'Fantasyland'.

Before long, decadent courses were set before them and a variety of princesses made their way around the room. Rose was momentarily speechless when Cinderella asked to join their table but quickly recovered and nodded her head vivaciously before launching a dozen questions at the cast member.

Over two hours passed before they were finally able to drag Rose away from dinner. Draco and Hermione made a quick stop by the loo to transfigure their outfits before taking Rose back out to ride a few rides before the fireworks began. As night fell everyone in the park gravitated back towards 'Mainstreet U.S.A.' and Rose sat upon Draco's shoulders once more to see over the crowd.

Bright lights burst in an array of colors above the castle as Disney music played from every speaker in the park. Hermione stood with her arm wrapped in Draco's as both she and her daughter hummed along with the songs reverberating through the air.

Every so often Rose would lightly tap the top of Draco's head and ask if he'd seen it when Tinkerbell had flown across the sky or when the lights on the castle had changed. Draco basked in the moment of sheer happiness he felt as he held Hermione close, listened to Rose's ooh's and ah's from atop his shoulders, and watched the finale of fireworks burst above the castle.

He knew as soon as they left, they'd have to face reality once again and he'd spend the following week or two trying to sooth Hermione's fears as their friends and family invaded their home. But standing there as he was able to take in the moment with his two favorite witches, he finally understood just why muggles thought this was the most magical place on earth.

As the show ended, he slid Rose from his shoulders with the intention of handing her off to her mother as they made their way back to the hotel. But as Hermione reached for her daughter, she shook her head and wrapped her arms around his throat before burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"No, I want Draco" she whined lightly as her legs wound around his torso. Hermione's initial surprise was nothing in comparison to Draco's but soon both faded into loving smiles as their gazes met in the evening light.

"Okay sweetheart, Draco can carry you back if he doesn't mind."

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice but of course I don't mind" Draco chortled. His heart warmed as Rose's small hands clutched the collar of his shirt tightly as he moved her to his right hip in order to wrap an arm around Hermione. Rose pillowed her head onto his shoulder as Hermione's arm wound around his waist and the three of them slowly followed the crowd out towards the monorail one last time looking every bit the family he'd hoped they'd someday be.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.
> 
> **This chapter is where I've always seen this story going...I'm sorry if some of you don't like it but the end of this (meaning the last few lines) have been written with most of the next chapter since I originally wrote chapter three! Enjoy...

**Chapter 27**

The return trip home was much like the beginning, even though they'd eaten breakfast over an hour before departure, Rose still vomited all over her mother's shoes before breaking down into deafening sobs. They weren't bothered by the MACUSA customs Aurors when they took their return portkey home, unfortunately the same could not be said for their own. Due to Hermione's heroine status and ministry employment she and Rose were ushered through Ministry customs without incident. Draco however, was detained by Auror Boot on false accusations of suspicious activity while out of the country.

Hermione's protests fell on deaf ears as the wizard proceeded to magically cuff Draco and place him in a holding cell, all the while muttering expletives of how Death Eaters shouldn't be allowed out of Azkaban. With magic crackling through her hair Hermione conjured her patronus and sent for Harry and Kingsley Shacklebolt (Minister of Magic) …both of which arrived within minutes of her call.

After nearly an hour of interrogation, Draco was freed and customs Auror Boot was suspended for illegal detainment pending further investigation with prior international travelers. As Draco exited the detainment cell Hermione rushed into his open arms, burying her nose into the crook of his neck, as Rose called out for him from her uncle's lap.

He wound his arms around the brunette witch and stroked her hair as her shoulders shook with barely controlled sobs. Draco continuously murmured that it was alright into her ear as a reporter snapped several pictures and began asking intrusive questions about the incident. Gathering herself together, Hermione wiped her eyes and stated 'no comment' as Draco took Rose from Harry's arms and thanked his one-time rival for proving his innocence once more.

The trio said their goodbyes to Harry and the Minister before disapparating home.

They appeared moments later in the front entryway and proceeded to hang their coats on the hall tree as Nixie popped in to greet them.

"Master Malfoy there's you is, Nixie was all worried when you and Miss Mione and Miss Rosie didn't arrive home on time" the elf gushed as Draco set Rose on her feet.

"We didn't mean to worry you; we were held up at customs. I despise the new travel laws that require anyone entering the country to go through the Ministry" Draco huffed as he made his way into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "I mean as citizens we can depart from our homes with legal portkey's but yet they won't allow us to travel back in the same way…ridiculous…"

"Draco, you _know_ why they implemented that law" Hermione said wearily as she curled onto the sofa beside him. "Besides it's not like we're the only one's it effects. Percy said that he's required to come through customs almost daily because of working in International Affairs."

"Yeah well I bet it's a right pain in the arse for him" Draco grumbled while glaring into the burning grate. He was grateful that Hermione had insisted on changing into warmer clothes before leaving the resort this morning, for the snow outside was just as deep as it'd been when they'd left two weeks ago and the holding cell hadn't been warmed. They'd only been back in the country for a few hours and he was already missing the sunny warmth of Florida.

As he grumbled under his breath about the new laws, Nixie summoned their suitcase from his jacket pocket, enlarged it, and promised a chattering Rose a large mug of hot cocoa with extra whip cream if she followed her. The auburn-haired child bounded away after the elf as she continued her tales about everything that'd happened during their time in Disney.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, grateful once more for the tiny elf's ability to keep up with her daughter's infinite energy. Taking a few deep breaths, she glanced over at Draco and found him lost in thought as he continued to glare at the fire before them with a clenched jaw. She wasn't certain what to say to help ease the embarrassment and anger he felt. He'd spent years bettering his reputation and working closely with various charities only to have his past mistakes repeatedly thrown in his face by strangers who judged him by the mark burned upon his flesh. A mark he'd repeatedly told her he'd never wanted and spent everyday repenting for.

Reaching up she gently stroked his stubbled jaw, pulling him from his darkened thoughts as his eyes drifted closed from her tender touch. She didn't bother explaining how the Auror at the Ministry had been wrong about him, nor did she apologize for the injustice of it all…instead she kneeled before him on the cushion and pressed her lips to his.

Her touch was simple and yet held the promise that she was there and despite everything they'd endured she wasn't going anywhere.

It didn't take long for their kiss to turn heated and within seconds he'd pulled her onto his lap and buried his fingers into the tresses of her hair. Hermione wound her arms around his neck and clung to him as his other hand slid down her back and gripped her rear.

Before things could get out of hand, they broke the kiss and Hermione snuggled against Draco's chest. He hugged her tightly to him and pressed a long chaste kiss atop her head as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I love you" she whispered as he rested his cheek against her hair. Before he could reply she added in a rush "I know you're angry about this morning…afternoon…whatever _today_ , but I don't want you to dwell on it" she insisted as he pressed his lips together and stroked her back. "I'm serious Draco, most of the Wizarding World has seen how much you've changed and given back to the community. You shouldn't let one prejudice arse ruin the memory of our trip. Please don't…"

"I know sweetheart" he said interrupting her monologue. "I love you too…" he exhaled slowly before continuing. "I'm not surprised that it happened, it's not the first time I've been pulled into questioning for something I didn't do. I just wish…" he squeezed his eyes closed and clenched his jaw "I just wish it hadn't happened in front of the two of you… _especially_ Rose. How am I supposed to explain to her the reasons for being detained? Even though they were unjust and illegal?" he asked angrily.

"She's four Draco, we can just say…"

"Excuses will only give us a few years Hermione, one day before she heads off to Hogwarts, we will have to tell her _everything_ " his grey eyes burned as he stared past her into the fire. "She'll hate me" he murmured.

"No, she won't" Hermione said as she leaned back and gently forced him to look at her. "She won't hate you because when we explain about the war and everything leading up to it, we won't hide things from her. You'll tell her the truth of why you changed your ideals and how this _brand_ was forced upon you under threat of death" she stated vehemently as she gripped his left arm. "Rose will understand the sacrifices we made in order to better our world and ourselves. But most of all she will be understanding because of the years of love and kindness you've shown her" she added softly. "Can you honestly tell me that she could possibly hate you after spending the last two weeks with you in the most 'Magical place on Earth?'"

A small smile spread across his face as he shook his head in response. Draco knew she was probably right, but it only quelled his fears minutely when he thought of that future conversation he'd have to have with Rose and any other children they may have. The idea of having children with the witch nestled upon his lap caused a warmth to spread through him as she continued lecturing him on how good he was and that he shouldn't constantly feel the need to atone for something that was thrust upon him at such a young age. He listened to her words but his attention fell from her rich chocolate eyes to the smattering of freckles over her nose and down to the small bow in her lips.

He'd been so distracted by them that he hadn't realized she'd stopped talking until he felt her move and stand from his lap. Stretching her arms above her head she yawned and called for Bomber to request a cup of tea and the mail they'd gathered while the three of them had been gone.

Just as she retook her seat beside him, Bomber popped back into the room with a tea tray and basket full of mail. Hermione groaned at the sight of the overflowing basket before slipping to the floor in front of the coffee table to sit cross-legged and began sorting through the pile.

Before long the mail was divided between herself, Draco, and the bin. The two of them had sat back with cups of tea and had gradually made their way through the piles before them when a small sandy brown owl swooped in from the office's open window with a scroll clutched in its beak. Thinking nothing of it as the bird landed gracefully before her, Hermione accepted the scroll and offered the owl a piece of her biscuit…which it readily devoured before taking off once more.

"Oh…" Hermione breathed, causing Draco to look up from the field report concerning his collectors.

"What is it?" he asked after noting the small parchment clutched in her hands. He could tell by the tightness around her eyes that the letter wasn't something she'd either wanted or expected.

"It's…well…" she cleared her throat as she tried not to dwell on how quickly reality had made its way back into their lives mere hours after departing their suite. "It's my summons from the court to complete my health scroll."

"When?" Draco asked softly, knowing that she'd been dreading this from the moment Pucey had mentioned it during their first meeting. He knew she was convinced they'd find something that would give Ron grounds to take their daughter…such as cancer or a predisposition to it. He watched as she blinked away the tears that welled in her soft brown eyes and began shifting the paperwork scattered across his lap to reach for her.

"Tomorrow morning…nine o'clock" she murmured as she pulled away from him and abruptly stood. "I'm gonna go reorganize the library…" she stated as she stepped around the coffee table.

"Hermione…"

"Draco please…I just need some time alone. You promised I could reorganize it when we came home…well we're home and I need to" she stated in a wavering tone. "Please…" she pleaded softly as her watery eyes stared deep into his steely grey. Nodding his head slowly, he silently let her go, understanding she needed the time to process everything and that there was nothing he could say that would change her fears.

The rest of the evening went by faster and slower than either would have liked. For Draco the clock seemed to mock him as he glanced at it every few minutes wondering if it'd been long enough before he could comfort his witch. While Hermione felt time slip through her fingers as she rearranged the library books and created a simplified system to finding various tomes about the room. Hours seemed to have passed within a blink of an eye and before she knew it the final book was shelved and darkness had descended outside.

Standing from the last shelf she turned towards the doors and jumped at the sight of Draco lounging on the rich brown leather sofa quietly watching her. Placing a hand over her racing heart she exhaled slowly.

"Damnit Draco, don't do that" she admonished as he continued to watch her through wary eyes. "H-how long have you been sitting there?"

"About an hour…hour and a half" he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What? But I didn't even hear you come in…"

"I didn't want to disturb you, you seemed focused and I figured I'd just wait" he stated before gesturing for her to join him on the couch. Sighing, she wiped the perspiration from her forehead and hands upon her jeans before sitting beside him. "Feel better?" he asked, hoping the physical exertion and menial task of reorganizing had calmed her down.

"Actually, I do…I'm still worried of course, but I know there isn't anything I can do to change whatever they find."

"Sweetheart, no matter what they find I promise you we'll face it together" he said as he used his index finger to tilt her head towards him. "If you like, I can go with you to the appointment. Rose will be in school and I'm certain Ben can handle one more day without me."

"Really?"

"Of course," he said softly as he moved closer to her "how many times do I need to tell you, I'll always take care of you…"

"I love you" she said before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you too" he said before placing a tender kiss between her brows and leaning back. "Before I forget, this came for you while you were overhauling our library" he said cheekily as he handed her an unopened letter and called for Nixie to bring their dinner. Turning back, he watched as her eyes read over the letter twice and her lips pursed.

"It's from Ronald" she stated irritably. "His health scroll appointment is tomorrow afternoon at one and he _requests_ that _his_ daughter be at the Burrow no later than five sharp and that I please remind her to refrain from discussing our vacation in front of him."

"What?"

"Apparently the prat thinks I can keep a four-year-old from talking about the best two weeks of her life" she exhaled sharply and shook her head as two bowls of chili appeared before them alongside a basket of garlic bread. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she looked for a clock and noted it was well past supper time. "It's ten? Where's Rose? Did she eat? I didn't think I'd been in here that long…"

"Relax" Draco said as he squeezed her shoulder in a soothing manner. "I ate a little bit with her around six-thirty before playing with her dolls and introducing them to her new Minnie and Mickey as she proceeded to tell them all about Disney" he chuckled at the way in which her daughter spoke to her bears and dolls as though they were living beings. "Anyways after about an hour of playtime Nixie took her upstairs, bathed, and readied her for bed. I thought I'd give you another hour before coming in."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get lost in the books…" she rambled out apologetically.

"Hermione, sweetheart, shhh…" he said "it's alright. I understand and you have no reason to apologize. I'm honestly just glad it helped."

"But I missed dinner and playtime with Rose. Who knows how many more of those I'll get?" she nearly cried as her voice went up a few octaves. Tears once again welled in her eyes as the fear of losing her daughter surfaced once again. "Merlin, I'm ridiculous…"

"No, you're not. Stop it…"

"No, I really am. I should have been focused on spending time with my daughter not this forsaken library" she snapped.

"Hey, enough" Draco growled as he grasped both of her shoulders. "You need to relax Hermione. You've spent the last two weeks doting on your daughter, I think you've earned one evening to yourself to help calm your fears before your appointment in the morning. An appointment which will _not_ determine who Rose lives with. Remember this is just the last piece of evidence the court needs to rule in your favor." His grey eyes bored into her brown as he spoke vehemently "I love you, but you need to stop worrying about things that are beyond your control.

"We can't control what the scroll will report but we already know everything else is in your favor. You have a loving structured home, a dependable career that gives you a stable schedule, an education that rivals that of Albus Dumbledore, and a track record for taking care of your daughter that speaks for itself. Stop doubting yourself, you're an amazing woman and a fantastic mum and I've no doubt in my mind that you'll win full custody" he said as he stared imploringly into her eyes. "I just need you to believe it."

"Draco, I'm just scared" she said as tears slipped from the corners of her eyes.

"Of what?" he asked softly.

"Every time my life seems to be going well something bad happens" she nearly whispered. "After the war I went back to school, graduated and married the man I'd loved for years. Before I could start my career, I got pregnant. I don't regret Rose…I just wish we'd waited a few years you know? Then no sooner is she born and my father dies. Before we've fully recovered from that Ron lands his quidditch position, I start at the Ministry, he starts cheating, and my mum is diagnosed with cancer. My life went to hell after that until you came along.

"Now my career is finally moving forward, I'm living in this beautiful home with an amazing wizard who truly loves me, and my ex-husband is trying to take my daughter away" tears fell rapidly down her face. "How am I not supposed to assume the worst when every time I begin to feel safe and happy another shoe drops? How?" she asked as her voice wavered and cracked. "I agree that everything seems to be in our favor Draco, but what happens if tomorrow they reveal I do have cancer? Or that I'm at least predisposed to it? You can't say that the court would leave Rose with a terminally ill mother."

"Hermione, you don't know that you have…"

"I know that! But I can't help but to fear what tomorrow's test will bring. I wouldn't be surprised if they did hand Rose over to her father if I were to be sick. I mean you'd…" she trailed off.

"You think I wouldn't stay" he uttered in a barely audible whisper. She hadn't said it but the implication was clear as she averted her gaze. Exhaling slowly, he cradled her face in his hands as he stared purposefully into her fear filled eyes. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen closely Granger. I love you and I swore I'd always take care of you. That means if you have cancer or are predisposed to it that I will be with you until the end. I will spend hours of my time and every galleon I own on finding you a cure but if in the end I failed I'd still love you until my dying breath."

"Draco…"

"No, I don't want to think that way. You're mine and I'm yours…that was the deal" he growled before roughly kissing her. His fingers gripped the base of her skull as he pulled her towards him and nipped her bottom lip before kissing it tenderly. Hermione whimpered under his onslaught but gripped his shirt and pulled him even closer until the air between them disappeared. "I love you" he repeated as he pushed her back onto the cushions and covered her body with his own. "Gods, Mione, I swear I'll never stop…you're everything to me…" he whispered in the firelight as he trailed kisses from her lips over her jaw and down her neck to the cleavage barely concealed by her cardigan.

"Draco, I love you too…I swear I don't think I've ever felt this way before" she swore as he kissed feverishly down her chest. "It's why I'm so afraid of losing you," she admitted softly "I need you." The blonde wizard reveled in her words as he slid the knit jumper from her shoulders and proceeded to show her how serious he was about loving her forever.

They took their time that night in drawing pleasure from one another repeatedly. Between couplings they ate, laughed, and discussed their fears of what was to come…each taking the time to sooth the other before finding blissful release once more.

* * *

Sleep claimed them both just after four in the morning with Draco curled around Hermione on the cushions before the fire. Though they were both happy and content, neither were properly rested when Nixie popped in to wake them just before eight. Noting the time, they both rushed to shower and dress before taking Rose to school and arriving for her health check with minutes to spare.

The two of them had no sooner checked in with the medi-witch at the front desk than the clock struck nine. Hermione sighed a breath of relief as she sunk into the waiting room chair beside Draco and grasped his hand. After talking with her wizard throughout the night her fears of losing either him or Rose were all but forgotten.

As they waited in the standard hospital reception area on uncomfortable padded chairs, a small brown and white owl flew in and circled above Draco's head before dropping a scrawled note into his hand and flying off once more. Hermione's brow furrowed as she heard him sigh in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"Ben's sick and needs the day off" he replied but made no move to stand.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope he's alright" she said honestly "I understand if you need to go. I can do…" he shook his head and tightened his hold on her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere. I told you last night I'd be here for this and I meant it" he stated firmly.

"But your shop? You need to open it or customers…" she stammered.

"Hermione, it won't hurt anything if I open the shop a few hours late. My customers can come back this afternoon or go somewhere else for the day if need be. Right now, _this_ is where I need to be" he said as he cupped her cheek. A small smile stole across her face and just as she leaned in to kiss him a healer called her name.

"Ms. Hermione Granger?"

"Here" she answered automatically as she and Draco stood. A middle-aged woman with grey flecked hair and a kind face stood by the doorway as they approached and gestured for them to enter.

"Good morning Ms. Granger, I'm Healer Taylor and I'll be conducting your health screening today. Mr. Malfoy if you would be so kind as to take the chair by the door while Ms. Granger sits on the exam table, I'd be most grateful" she said as she crossed the room. Hermione followed the directive and nervously sat upon the table as Healer Taylor removed her health scroll and broke open the seal.

"Will the results take long?" Hermione asked while the healer perused the documents' questions and verified everything was in order. Noting the nerves in Hermione's voice the healer smiled kindly at her as her light green eyes flitted up from the document.

"The results will be instant" she replied. "Have you ever had a health check before?" Hermione shook her head 'no' as she folded her hands tightly in her lap. "Don't worry dear" the older witch said as she placed a hand over Hermione's. "This will be over shortly; all I need to do is run a few diagnostic spells and collect a single drop of blood on the end of this scroll and you'll be good to go."

"That's it?" Hermione asked, thinking it seemed easier than she'd been led to believe.

"That's it" Healer Taylor replied with a smile.

"So, you'll just record what you find from the spells?"

"No, the spells are linked to the parchment and will record simultaneously. That way there's no possibility of forgery or alterations. The judge and both lawyers have linked scrolls to reference for your custody case and will do so for the official hearing next Friday. Do you have any other questions?" she asked before Hermione shook her head and swallowed hard. Her brown eyes flickered over to Draco before the healer asked her to lie back and relax.

Closing her eyes, Hermione concentrated on breathing in and out slowly as she felt the warmth of magic flow over her body. Glimpsing through her lashes she noted the soft glow around the parchment as it hovered midair while the healer performed her spells. Within less than ten minutes she was asked to sit up before the witch gently grasped her hand and sliced open her fingertip.

Crimson blood gushed over the cut as the healer pulled the glowing document towards her hand and squeezed a droplet onto the end. The scroll momentarily glowed brighter as it hovered between three sets of eyes before quavering for a minute and falling dully in the healer's hand. A seal had been burned alongside the healer's name on the end of the document where Hermione's blood had been mere moments before.

"That's it?" Hermione asked tentatively as her eyes roved over the black text before her.

"Yes ma'am" Healer Taylor replied with a knowing smile as she waved her wand and healed Hermione's wound. "Would you like to know your results?" Hermione bit her lip nervously as she glanced over at Draco. He'd remained quiet in his seat as she was examined but as she looked at him imploringly, he stood and walked to her side.

"I'm right here sweetheart" he whispered as he took hold of her hand and lifted it to his lips. Staring deep into his silver eyes she steeled her nerves and nodded to the healer for the results.

"Alright then" she said as she read over the scroll "Hermione Jean Granger, you are an only child, Age: Twenty-five, Blood Type: AB, Blood Status: Muggleborn…" she read as she continued through various facts about Hermione's family history and general health as a child. "You've been on the receiving end of numerous spells Ms. Granger two of which nearly claimed your life…" the woman stopped and stared at Hermione in awe as Draco closed his eyes recalling once again her tortured body laying limp upon his drawing room floor.

"Yes, as you know I was an active participant in the war" Hermione said softly as her grip tightened around Draco's hand. She didn't want to linger on that particular topic and the healer seemed to pick up on it before proceeding on.

"Outside of scarring the spells haven't left any life-long effects. You've had four sexual partners, currently you're not pregnant, you've only conceived once and given birth to Rose Jean Weasley in 2000" she rambled off as Hermione's gaze momentarily locked with Draco's. She was certain they were both thinking the same thing, that though they'd been sexually active for months neither had thought much about the possibility of her getting pregnant again. "Outside of that you're in excellent health Ms. Granger" the healer's voice snapped their focus back to her before they realized they'd missed the last bit she'd spoken.

"I'm sorry Healer Taylor, outside of what I'm in good health?" Hermione asked.

"Outside of elevated cortisol levels you're in excellent condition" she repeated as she glanced over the document at the couple.

"Cortisol?" Draco asked, unaware of what she was referencing.

"Think of it like a stress monitor" the healer explained "the higher the hormone level is the more stress the individual is under. Ms. Granger if it remains too high for too long it can cause other problems later on such as anxiety, depression, heart conditions, trouble sleeping, and the like. I understand with this case underway that you're feeling anxious and that's probably effecting those levels but I'd like for you to come back after everything settles down to reevaluate."

"So, there's nothing else wrong?" Hermione asked, dazed that her only issue was stress induced.

"What do you mean? Were you worried something else may come up?" Healer Taylor asked concernedly.

"My mother died of cancer" Hermione explained briefly "I didn't know if I was predisposed or…" she trailed off unable to finish her question. The healer seemed to understand and reviewed the scroll one last time before smiling at the curly-haired brunette.

"I'm happy to say Ms. Granger that your test results are clear and you are neither predisposed or currently ill." Relief flooded her veins and without warning Hermione burst into tears as a strangled laugh escaped her lips. Draco wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face against his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

After a few moments Hermione leaned away from Draco's embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled widely at the healer. "Thank you, I was so worried…just…thank you" she repeated as Taylor chuckled.

"I always enjoy passing on good news Ms. Granger. I am sorry but I do have another appointment to see, I wish you the best of luck on your court case and hope you have a wonderful rest of the day." With that she dismissed the two of them and waved off Hermione's thanks as she showed them to the door.

Feeling lighter than she had since the court case had started, Hermione grasped Draco's arm and pulled him into a searing kiss for everyone in the entrance hall to witness. Breaking the kiss, she smiled broadly up at him and suggested they head to his Apothecary before anymore customers wonder off. At his look of confusion, she reminded him she wasn't due back to work until Monday and planned to spend the day with him running the shop.

As the pair arrived in his storefront, they noticed a small crowd forming outside the door and agreed to split the shopkeeper duties. Hermione manned the register while Draco restocked the shelves and answered customers questions. The two of them worked seamlessly together through lunch and were just contemplating what to eat when an owl flew in just after two. Upon opening the note Hermione found Ron's rushed scrawl requesting her presence at the Burrow immediately without Rose. Looking up from the note she looked at Draco who'd been reading over her shoulder and the two agreed to close for the day and head over…both curious about what the redhead needed.

* * *

Ronald Weasley had just finished lunch after an early practice with the Chudley Cannons and was currently readying for his health scroll check at Saint Mungo's. He wasn't worried about them finding anything wrong with him and therefore whistled a bit as he laced up his trainers and slid into his warm winter coat.

The Cannons had once again swept the Scotland tournament, thanks to him, and he had received several congratulatory praises…many in the more _physical_ aspect by a group of fangirls visiting from France. Though there'd been a slight language barrier he couldn't help but leave the following morning with a wide smile upon his face.

Today however, he wasn't happy because he'd be seeing his daughter for the first time in weeks…he was happy because it was the last hoop he had to fly through before being given full custody of Rose. He was certain that Hermione's health scroll would show her incapable of caring for their daughter or at least the fact that Malfoy had her under some kind of spell. With that thought in mind he apparated to the hospital and checked in with the medi-witch at the front desk.

Taking a seat by the door he smiled as he rested his hands behind his head and imagined the look on Hermione's face when Chief Wood awarded him full custody. He knew his lawyer didn't have high hopes of winning their case but he swore Hermione's health would be just as compromised as her mother's.

The red-haired wizard only waited about five minutes before being called into the same examination room Hermione had left mere hours before. Healer Taylor greeted him as he sauntered into the room and asked for him to take a seat on the examination table.

"Good afternoon Mr. Weasley, have you undergone an examination such as this before?" she asked kindly as he hopped onto the table and laid back immediately, eager to be on his way already so he could meet up with Susan…or was it Ellen…at his place for a quick roll in the sheets before heading to his parents for the weekend.

"Yes, yes many times for quidditch. Can you just get on with it? I've places to be" he said rudely as he tucked one arm under his head and closed his eyes. The healer pursed her lips together to keep from retorting and simply unfurled the scroll before performing the necessary diagnostic spells.

"Alright Mr. Weasley" she began as she finished the final spell "I need you to sit up so I may take a drop of blood and then everything will be complete." Her voice was crisp and businesslike as she instructed him to hold out his hand. With everything finished the scroll shook before falling dully into her hand. "Would you like to know your results Mr. Weasley?" she asked tersely as though she had better things to do than go over the parchment before her.

"Honestly Ms. Taylor" Ron stated in a bored voice "I'd rather just skip the run down and you tell me that I'm in perfect health so I can be on my way." Her green eyes narrowed slightly at his disrespectful tone before skimming down the scroll in her hand. As they landed on the 'Physical Ailments' section her eyes widened in shock and her lips parted with an audible 'oh my'. "What is it? What's wrong?" Ron asked with furrowed brows.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley" Healer Taylor began as she met his confused blue eyes "but according to your test results you're sterile…"

"What? Since when?" Ron asked incredulously. "Is it because I play professional quidditch?"

"No sir" she paused and swallowed before continuing "you've been sterile since birth." The hushed statement hung in the air between them for several heartbeats as Ron tried to process the healer's words.

"B-but I…I have Rose…" Ron trailed off as he looked imploringly at the healer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but you're not Rose's father…"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Rage, pain, disappointment, and disbelief coursed through Ronald as he stormed from the hospital with sweat beading on his forehead. He couldn't believe that Hermione had cheated on him…him the man who'd been her best friend since the first year of school, the man who'd fought by her side during the war, the only man who saw her for the beauty she was, and the man which made her the way she is today.

After he'd heard the news, it'd taken the healer nearly thirty minutes to calm him down before he could leave the examination room. But the conversation continued to replay in his mind as he tried once again to steady his breathing.

_"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley" Healer Taylor began as she met his confused blue eyes "but according to your test results you're sterile…"_

_"What? Since when?" Ron asked incredulously. "Is it because I play professional quidditch?"_

_"No sir" she paused and swallowed before continuing "you've been sterile since birth." The hushed statement hung in the air between them for several heartbeats as Ron tried to process the healer's words._

_"B-but I…I have Rose…" Ron trailed off as he looked imploringly at the healer._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but you're not Rose's father…" she glanced up at the family history portion of the document just to be sure._

_"What the bloody hell do you mean I'm not her father? She looks just like me" he bellowed at the middle-aged woman before him. "She's got my hair, my mother's hazel eyes, pale skin, and freckles…there's no way she couldn't be my daughter! You must have botched the spell…or-or the results must be wrong." He quickly laid back on the exam table again "Do it again because I don't believe you."_

_"Mr. Weasley…"_

_"No! You messed it up somehow so just do it again…you'll see" his voice shook as he made his demands._

_"Mr. Weasley" she cut across him sternly "I did not botch the spell. I have been a healer for well over twenty years now and I don't appreciate you indicating my spellwork is shoddy. Now, I'm sorry that you're upset over the results but they are what they are. The reason why you and Ms. Rose Weasley look so much alike is because she is in fact your niece."_

_"What?" Ron growled as he sat up quickly and snatched the parchment from her hands. Listed near the top were his parents, siblings, other nieces and nephews, and sure enough written just before James Sirius Potter was 'Rose Jean Weasley-Niece'. His vision seemed to blur as rage boiled underneath his skin and breathing became a laborious effort._

Knowing that Hermione had cheated was one thing, hell that upset him enough as it was…but to know she'd cheated with one of his brothers? _No,_ he thought _she's gone too far._ The red head didn't care that he'd cheated on his ex-wife on a number of occasions, all he cared about was the fact that up until an hour ago he'd been a father…and now not only wasn't he a father but he never could be.

Determined to find out which of his brother's had sunk so low as to sleep with his wife he decided to call an emergency family meeting. Turning on the spot he disapparated and landed in front of the local owlery on the edge of Diagon Alley. Taking a few deep breaths, he conjured some parchment, wrote out a handful of notes, and paid for them to be sent out immediately.

He strummed his fingers on the wooden counter as he waited for the clerk to tie each note to the respective owl and watched as they each flew off in a different direction. After the last owl disappeared into the sky, he apparated to the Burrow and asked his father to take his mother out for the day. He refused to divulge his reasons, but simply explained he needed a meeting with his brother's in private.

Arthur nodded his head in understanding and convinced Molly to have lunch in Hogsmeade before poking their heads into a few shops for the grandchildren. Just as the pair of them disapparated from the house, green flames erupted in the fireplace and Harry stepped through.

Ron knew Harry couldn't be the father of Rose but he was determined to have each of them there to witness the betrayal. As he plopped into one of the wooden kitchen chairs' he tried to figure out who it could be. Which one of his brother's would be so callous as to sleep with _his_ _wife_? A wife he'd only been married to for a few months at that if his calculations were correct.

He assumed Bill was out because his part-werewolf brother was completely enamored by his own wife, Fleur, and during the time of which the veela had been pregnant he'd rarely left her side. Charlie was a possibility but Ron couldn't recall a time where he and Hermione would have been alone. Percy and George were the two most likely candidates in Ron's mind, due to their individual close friendships with the brunette witch. As he dwelled on the question before him, he overanalyzed every detail he could recall of the interactions Hermione had had with his brothers throughout the years…hoping to figure out who it could have been.

One by one his brothers made their way through the fireplace and into the kitchen with varied degrees of confusion and concern as they took their seats around the long rectangular table. No one sat next to him as they were each still furious with their youngest brother for taking Hermione to court and treating her like rubbish. But none of them knew it was over…that Hermione had already won because he had no biological claim to Rose.

They had no idea she wasn't his daughter…he paused and decided not to let his mind wonder further down that path just yet. He needed to deal with one thing at a time and right now he needed to know who slept with Hermione. Later on he would drown his sorrows in a bottle of Firewhisky and maybe a slag or two as he came to terms with the fact that the little girl he'd watched being brought into this world, held closely as she cried in the middle of the night as a newborn, and the child he'd doted on at his quidditch games, was not his.

"What the bloody hell is going on Ron? You called a brothers meeting and all you've done for the last five minutes is glower at each of us in turn. What's got your knickers in a twist?" George asked irritably, cutting into Ron's contemplative thoughts.

"You'll find out in a minute…" Ron said evasively as he glanced at the clock, wondering how much longer Hermione would be.

"Look not all of us have all day, Fleur and Victoire are expecting me by dinner so you better get to it in the next hour" Bill chastised, angry at being dragged from his office in the middle of the day.

"I said give me a few more minutes…I need to think of how to say this…" he snapped though he was just biding his time until Hermione arrived. He hadn't mentioned she'd be joining their family meeting nor had he indicated what would be happening in the message he'd sent to her. This was meant to be a surprise assemblage to catch everyone off guard and finally have some answers.

"Ron…" Harry began to question, slightly concerned as he picked up on his once best friend's disgruntled demeanor. Before Harry could say anything more, the floo roared in the living room and each of the brothers turned to one another wondering who it could be.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice sounded from the other room causing several brows to furrow in confusion.

"In the kitchen" he replied, straining to keep his voice calm. He'd purposefully left the head seat open for her to take before starting the interrogation. Hermione walked tentatively into the kitchen, obviously wary of his purpose and froze when she caught sight of everyone surrounding the table. To Ron's eminence pleasure Malfoy stood just behind her shoulder equally confused by the gathering. _Perfect_ he thought _the git can see how much of a whore she really is_.

"What? W-What's going on?" Hermione stammered as Draco placed a reassuring hand upon her back. When she'd received Ron's note she'd expected to see Harry at this impromptu meeting but not the rest of the Weasley brothers. Her brown eyes flickered around the table once more before settling on the hateful azure gaze of her ex-husband.

"Why'd you bring the ferret? The message wasn't an open invitation" Ron snapped to keep up the pretense of animosity at seeing the blond in his childhood home.

"You can't honestly think I would let her come here alone Weasley. Not after _everything_ you've done" Draco sneered.

"What the bloody hell is going on? I thought this was a brother's meeting…why the hell is Hermione here?" George asked angrily as his brown eyes flashed dangerously.

"His note only said he needed to speak with me immediately without Rose. I assumed it was to work something out now that he realized he was going to lose the custody hearing" Hermione stated flatly as she tried to think of why they all needed to be present. She'd hoped he'd finally come to his senses or that his lawyer had informed him after her appointment this morning that they were going to capitulate or he'd lose his daughter permanently.

"Sit down Hermione" Ron said in an oddly calm voice as he gestured to the chair at the head of the table. His brother's and Harry exchanged a mixture of disgruntled and uncomfortable looks. It seemed none of them wanted to be privy to whatever game he was playing.

Hermione hesitated briefly in the doorway before she felt Draco's hand settle on her lower back and gently urge her forward. She crossed the room with her head held high and took the head seat as her boyfriend pulled out the chair beside her. Intertwining her fingers with his, she griped his hand under the table as her stomach twisted into knots. Though she was confused as to why only all of the men, save for Author, were here, she refused to show concern as she turned and held her ex-husbands icy gaze. "Ron why are they here? What could you possibly want to discuss with all of your brothers present?" she stated while commending herself on maintaining a steady voice. All eyes flickered back and forth between them as they waited for Ron to speak.

"Well for starters I'd like to know which of them you screwed while we were married?" Ron asked flatly. Shocked silence echoed around the table as everyone stared in disbelief at his accusation. Hermione's face paled and her eyes widened as though he'd slapped her a second time. Draco's eyebrows shot upwards briefly before furrowing in confusion as he turned toward Hermione, clearly wondering if it were true.

"What are you..." Hermione began softly, trying her best not to panic as she refused to make eye contact with the man in question.

"Are you mad?" George yelled, interrupting Hermione's question as his face contorted in outrage at such an outlandish accusation.

"What the hell, Ron?" Harry snapped as his green eyes flashed with anger.

"This is why you called this meeting?" Bill growled.

"Enough" Ron shouted over the top of everyone. "Don't lie to me, Hermione, I just came from my health scroll examination where Healer Taylor informed me, I was _sterile_!" The color in his face changed rapidly, turning from his usual porcelain pale to an ugly shade of red as he spat the final word causing Hermione to recoil in fear. "Apparently I've been sterile my _entire bloody life_ and the quidditch medi-wizards never bothered to inform me. Now outside of Rose's obvious physical attributes proving she's a Weasley, the lovely family breakdown on our scrolls indicated she was not my daughter but my niece…my _niece_ Hermione! So, yes I'd like to know exactly which one of my brother's you screwed as you whored around on me."

"I-I…" she stammered as she started hyperventilating, wondering how the hell one time could result in her pregnancy. "How dare you do this here…" she bit out as her anger and humiliation spiked to where she could barely form words. Draco glanced around the table at each face noticing the confusion and disgust etched across each one…except Charlie's. His muscled jaw was clenched and his face pale as he stared at the table in complete and utter shock. Draco closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath as he tried to process everything. This was not what he had expected when they'd floo'd there today.

He knew that she'd cheated on her husband early on in their marriage after catching Ron screwing some woman at a party they'd attended together, but she'd never said who it had been and he'd never pushed. He had assumed she wanted to forget the entire ordeal because she'd been ashamed of sinking to such depths in retaliation. However, he'd never have thought she'd slept with another Weasley. _No wonder she'd been so ashamed_ he thought as he stared questioningly at her.

"I'll do this however I fucking want, clearly I'm not Rose's father but one of these fuckers is. So, tell me who the bloody hell you screwed!" Ron barked as he stood from his chair and towered over top of her in an attempt to intimidate her into confessing. Hermione refused to cower before him and rose from her seat with magic crackling through her hair as anger coursed through her body.

"We can discuss this privately…" she snapped, refusing to divulge anything else in front of everyone there. Ron was making it out as though she'd had an affair, rather than a one-off, and in truth he had no leg to stand upon as she had documented proof of his _years_ of infidelity. How was she to know that one time with Charlie would create Rose when she and Ron used to have regular intercourse before she'd caught him with another woman?

"It was me…" Charlie cut in before things escalated any further and someone…probably Ron…was sent to St. Mungo's. Every eye in the room turned to him in shock or confusion.

"Charlie…" Hermione snapped, angry that the secret they'd sworn to keep was being revealed after so many years.

"It was only one time and we were both drunk" Charlie supplied as Hermione looked outraged.

"Hermione hasn't been drunk in years, not since…" Ron faltered, his eyes went wide, and he fell back into the chair behind him "since that Halloween." Charlie nodded as Hermione sunk back down beside Draco and buried her face into her hands. "You slept with Charlie?" Ron growled as he tried to process the fact that it wasn't George as he'd suspected.

"You've no room to talk Ronald" Charlie spat.

"You might want to explain Charles before weaselby implodes" Draco said in a steely voice as anger laced his veins. He wasn't angry with Hermione, but he was angry with how Ron had yet again humiliated her in front of his family. His intent was for the truth to come out and for the weasel to realize it was his own actions that spurred the entire situation.

"Nearly five years ago we all went to a Renaissance Themed Mascaraed party at Angelina's parents' house" Charlie began as most of the boys nodded along recalling the night in question. "We, the brother's and Harry, all dressed as knights assigned to protect the princesses" he said referring to Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, and Angelina.

"I remember that night…well the beginning of it" Ron muttered quietly as he tried to recall what'd happened.

"You wouldn't remember much would you, after drinking enough to topple a hippogriff" George retorted irritably as he shook his head at his youngest brother.

"Right well…" Charlie swallowed as Ron continued to glare at him and Hermione. "We'd been there for a few hours and I'd had quite a bit to drink. George and Ang had snuck off somewhere while Harry, Ginny, Fleur and Bill were dancing and I was catching up with some old teammates from school. I had no idea where you or Hermione were but after a bit, I slipped off to use the loo" he said as the memory played out in his minds eye. "Just as I was about to leave Hermione came barreling through the door with tears streaming down her face, tripping over her own feet…I guess I'd forgotten to lock the door.

"Anyway, she started to leave once she saw me washing up but I stopped her and asked what was wrong. Closing the door so no one else heard, she started ranting about you cheating on her with some bint you'd met at the party and how you'd never bothered to fuck her like that" he explained as he recalled the fiery brunette sobbing as she recounted walking in on his brother with someone else. He remembered watching as her makeup ran and wanting nothing more than to pound his brother for making someone so special feel utterly worthless. "Initially, I just held her while she cried and cursed your name. The two of you'd only been married a few short months and she couldn't understand why you were throwing it all away" he stated factually as Hermione blanched at the memory. Ron's eyes narrowed into slits as he turned his mutinous gaze from Charlie to the witch he'd once claimed.

"Oh Merlin" she whispered before turning and burying her face into Draco's shoulder. The blonde wizard wrapped a comforting arm around her as he listened intently to Charlie's story. He may have been slightly uncomfortable hearing about her escapade with another man but he couldn't deny his curiosity was peaked.

"Inebriated or not, I meant what I told her when I said that she deserved better than you and that any bloke would be crazy to cheat on her or take her for granted" Charlie said continuing on and drawing his youngest brother's attention back to him. "She's a beautiful talented witch and deserved to be doted on and fucked like crazy. You _never_ deserved her" he growled as he stared right into his brother's eyes "because to me no witch should look at another man and be surprised by him telling her those things.

"So, when she blushed and said that I didn't need to lie just to make her feel better…well…" he paused as the corner of his lips quirked up into a smile at the memory of all the thing's he'd said to her. How he'd told her she was indeed a beautiful woman before he described in thorough detail what he'd have done to worship her body. "I might have been a bit explicit in what she deserved" Hermione blushed furiously as she kept her face turned into Draco. "She seemed to like what I had to say because before I could finish, she grabbed me by my armor and kissed me.

"I'm not sure why but my brain seemed to short circuit. It was the hottest kiss I'd had in a long time and when she started pulling at my clothes…I just went with it. I know I should say I'm sorry but I'm not. After everything you've put her through, I'd be lying if I said I regretted helping her get back at you" his eyes flickered from his brother to Hermione hoping she'd forgive him for owning up to their past. It had been an amazing night that she'd obviously felt guilty over for months afterwards. Hell, it was because of their one off that she'd even stayed with Ron to try and work through their marriage…thinking they'd both made mistakes

"So, you just shagged her?" Ron asked incredulously, uncaring that the entire thing had happened while he was in fact fucking another woman where anyone could see.

Draco clenched his jaw to keep from reminding the prat of where he'd been during the entire thing and tried not to think about another man fancying his girlfriend. He expected it as everything Charlie had said was true; she was a naturally beautiful witch, absolutely brilliant, strong, kind, and loving…who wouldn't want to spend the rest of their lives with her.

For probably the millionth time, he wondered how Ronald Weasley had taken her for granted. Assuming she was worried this conversation would somehow change how he felt about her he gently stroked her arm and pulled her tighter against him. Inwardly he smiled when he felt her relax slightly against him before returning his attention to the conversation at hand.

"Well…yeah. I mean we were drunk but emotions were running high and everything felt raw and intense" Charlie declared as he stared off reliving the moment he'd thrust into her welcoming heat as she sat perched on the bathroom counter with her breasts bared and her skirt bunched around her waist. There were times when he thought could recall the scent of her arousal mixed with the perfume she'd worn that night as he'd kissed every inch of skin he could reach. But the moment he'd never forget was when her head had fallen back against the mirror and she'd climaxed around him. "However," he said snapping back to the present "after hearing her cry out my name, I recalled where I was and who I was with and though I'd wanted nothing more than to repeat it, I knew it was only a one-time thing.

"I never thought anything would come of it…we agreed never to talk about it again and went on with our lives pretending nothing had ever happened. No one was supposed to know…" he muttered as he looked down at the table deep in thought.

Hermione was speechless, she'd had no idea Charlie had wanted more than one night with her…not that it mattered because she never would have left Ron for his brother. It was true the two shared a common interest in magical creatures, primarily their treatment and natural rights, but outside of that she barely knew him. Besides, she wouldn't change the way in which her life had worked out. Before her talk with Draco the morning of the preliminary hearing she may have wished many things had been different, but no longer.

Knowing that her daughter was the result of a drunken shag wasn't exactly something she was proud of, but if it had never happened, she wouldn't have Rose. Or if she'd left Ron for Charlie she never would have fallen in love with Draco and felt so complete after suffering so much loss. Learning Charlie was Rose's father was not something she was prepared for and though there were a million things they'd need to discuss the first and foremost was if he would try and take her daughter from her because she didn't want to pursue a relationship with him. But that wasn't a discussion to have with everyone else around.

"You bastard" Ron growled from across the table. "You fucked my wife to get back at me for being drunk and stupid? Our marriage was strained for weeks after that and we even talked about divorce until we found out she was pregnant with Rose" he hissed.

"We were all drunk…I never would have normally! I knew she was your wife, but I got caught up in it. I'd been alone for too long and she's beautiful. I know it's not an excuse but dammit when she kissed me everything else fell away. I never meant to hurt you…any of you" Charlie declared as he glanced around the table at his brothers.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Charles but you did hurt us…it's your fault our marriage ended and it's your fault we're in this mess."

"Excuse me, Ronald, but I don't think you can blame Charlie for our marriage failing" Hermione seethed. "I know it's no excuse for what I did, and I am sorry, but I wouldn't have even been in that bathroom if you hadn't been screwing that woman in the first place."

"At least she wasn't related to you!"

"Are you seriously trying to justify your actions right now?" George queried as he watched Hermione's hair begin to spark with fury again.

"Of course, he is" Hermione spat as she rose from her seat and shot a disgusted look at her ex. "In his little mind nothing is ever his fault as he is always the victim of circumstance. The fact that _his_ _cheating_ propelled me into another's arms couldn't _possibly_ be due to his actions…not with how _perfect_ he is" sarcasm dripped from every word she spoke. "I own the fact that I made a mistake, a mistake that I atoned for, for years, as I tried to make our marriage work thinking that we'd both messed up and if we just stayed together things would work out.

"I'd _never_ been so wrong in my life. As I was trying to work through our problems you continued having affairs, never once feeling ashamed or bothering to admit to it until I caught you in our bed with some slag, you'd brought home after a game. I'm so sick of you denying it when I've seen the photographic proof of your infidelity with my own eyes!" Hermione exclaimed as Ron's eyes widened in shock before glancing at Draco.

"You showed her?" he growled.

"If you'd bothered to pay attention to anything your lawyer had said you would know the pictures were in the court file" Draco said calmly as he watched Ron splutter.

"What's the matter Ronald? Unable to deny the sordid affairs you paid the reporters to keep out of the papers?" Hermione goaded as he struggled to find his words. "You're pathetic…"

"So what?" Ron spat as sat up straight, his eyes menacing once more. "I never would have bothered looking for pleasure elsewhere if you had bothered to learn how to please a man. For a whore you're rather bland and I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy had a woman or two on the side to make up for all that you're…lacking" he sneered as his eyes purposefully trailed down her body. Hermione flushed at his venomous words as the men around her rallied in her defense all at the same time.

"How dare you speak to her that way" Draco spat as he stood and reached for his wand, thoroughly intent on cursing the bastard into the following year before Hermione stayed his hand. Her brown eyes held his silver gaze as she silently pleaded for him to restrain himself, knowing that an altercation was what Ron was looking for.

"Now Ronald, I think that was rather uncalled for seeing as she only slept with one person whereas you've been with dozens" Percy chimed in.

"Oi, if she's a whore for only sleeping with one other man what the bloody hell does that make you?" George argued.

"What do mean lacking?" Harry snarled. "She's the brightest witch of our age, you never would have passed your classes without her, and I can't count the number of times you used to get jealous whenever anyone else so much as looked her way."

"Stop lashing out at her like she's the only one to blame here" Charlie growled.

"You're right Charlie" Ron said as he chose to ignore the rest of his brothers. "She's not alone, you're just as much to blame as she is. You're supposed to be my brother and yet you screwed _my_ _wife_! Congratulations, today you've gained a daughter and lost a brother" Ron bellowed as he slammed back his chair and stormed from the house leaving the door to swing violently closed.

"Well as exciting as this has been, I think I'm going to head home to Penelope. I don't feel like I'm needed here any longer" Percy stated in a matter of fact tone after a handful of moments passed in rapt silence. No one bothered objecting as he rose from his seat and disappeared through the floo. Hermione sat ridged in her chair, staring unseeing at the table as she waited for someone to begin berating her.

"I'm surprised at you, Granger" George began in a disapproving tone that shocked nearly everyone in the room. "Of all the brother's I'd have thought you'd choose outside of Ronnikins, I'd always thought it'd be myself or Perc…not Charlie" he admonished as Hermione pursed her lips in disapproval. "I mean honestly, I've always been the handsome one of the family and you and Perc had that annoying penchant for rule abiding back in school. Can't see why you'd choose the scarred Dragon Tamer for a one-off" he chortled.

"Right then" he said as no one laughed. "Think I'll be off…" he stood and made for the floo before pausing in the doorway "Don't take what Ron said to heart Granger, he lashes out the most when he's hurting but that doesn't excuse his words. You've always been one hell of witch, and Charlie's right…he _never_ deserved you."

"Thanks George" she replied quietly as he bade them a farewell and headed on his way. As he left, she glanced over at her best friend who sat with his hand covering his mouth and his eyes staring off into space as he processed everything that'd happened. "Harry, are you alright?" she asked tentatively.

"Hmm? Oh…yeah…I'm fine" he said in oddly cheerful voice which didn't fool anyone. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly…I'm not sure how I feel right now" she admitted as she retook her seat at the table, gesturing for Draco to sit as well since Ron had left.

"I think the three of you could use some time to talk" Bill said before placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder and standing from his chair "Harry and I'll be in the other room in case you need anything." Charlie nodded but kept his gaze on the table as the other two made their way into the next room.

"Well…that was…enlightening" Draco said breaking the silence after a several minutes passed. Hermione and Charlie both looked up at him with a mix of anger and surprise. "What? It was. To be honest I think I'm happier knowing Rose isn't weaselbys'. Unless you're going to give us grief and try to take her as well…" he challenged as his steely gaze fixed Charlie to the chair.

"What? No! I-I don't want to take her from you. I mean…I'd like…" he trailed off as he clenched his jaw and diverted his gaze back to the table, uncertain if Hermione would consent for him to be more involved in Rose's life.

"Why Charlie?" Hermione finally spoke, anger tinging her voice. "Why did you have to tell everyone like that? We could have…"

"Could have what? Tried to get Ron alone to discuss this civilly? The only thing that would have changed was how long it took the others to find out the truth…and that's _if_ Ron didn't twist our words. I know we agreed not to talk about it ever again but hell, I didn't think it would cause all of this" he snapped as anger flashed in his hazel eyes and he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms defensively. "How were we to know one night would make Rose when you'd been with Ron dozens of times? We made a mistake…I don't mean Rose, I just mean… _hell_ …how were we supposed to know?" Charlie asked while looking beseechingly at Hermione for answers she didn't have. He was right of course; it'd been one night out of dozens with her ex-husband and she'd never even considered the possibility of Rose being Charlie's daughter. How were they supposed to explain this to everyone else? To Rose?

"I know it's my fault too. I never even considered…" she trailed off, lost in thought "we could have saved so much heartache" she added as tears welled in her eyes. Draco ran a comforting hand over her back and idly wondered if she would have left Ron to be with Charlie had she known. He could tell the second oldest Weasley still fancied his witch, but unless the brute attempted to steal her away, he'd leave him be.

"What do you mean saved us heartache? It would have ended your marriage!" Charlie snapped.

"My marriage ended anyways, but at least I wouldn't have wasted all those years with Ron and his emotionally abusive temper" she argued.

"Oh, you'd have rather been stuck with me?" Charlie asked irritably.

"What? No! It's true Ron and I would have divorced but I wouldn't have gotten together with you. No offence, but outside of the fact that we're both animal activists we don't have much else in common" she said honestly. "I just meant you'd have been there for Rose. You could have been her father instead of her uncle and Ron could have moved on…" she said in exasperation as she shook her head and looked at Draco.

"Bullocks" Charlie admonished "if you think Ron would have moved on after that then you're barmy. He would have made your life a living hell and resented me for ending your marriage."

"You're right," she sighed causing Draco to furrow his brows in confusion. "Ron would have hated you more than he does now and I would have always wondered what could have been or would have been if we'd tried to work through our problems rather than divorcing. Everything that's happened has led me to where I am today…" she trailed off as she squeezed her wizard's hand and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I never told you. Are you angry with me?" she asked warily.

"No," Draco replied truthfully as he held her gaze. "I can't be upset about a drunken shag, after all Merlin knows I've been there a time or two myself" he chuckled as she shook her head and did her best to suppress a smile. "But if you don't mind me asking, I'd like to know what's going to happen next…" he inquired causing both of them to look at him confusedly "with Rose…" he explained when neither of them seemed to cotton on.

"I'm not sure, I mean I'd…" Charlie paused and trailed off again.

"You'd what?" Hermione asked softly.

"I'd like to get to know her better, ya know see her a bit more…if that's okay with you" he said in a hushed voice. Hermione clenched her jaw and swallowed hard, unsure of what to do. Glancing from Charlie to Draco, she watched as he assessed the prior Dragon Tamer with a cool, speculative gaze.

"Do you intend to try and take her from Hermione like your brother did?" Draco asked again, searching for any sign the redhead might be lying, after a minute of contemplation.

"No, I said I wouldn't do that and I meant it" he ground out, irritated that Draco doubted him…though he knew the concern was reasonable. "I'd just like to have a more active role in her life and see her regularly. I mean I've seen her here but it's only once a month or so and I didn't know…" he stopped before saying 'she was mine'. At his admission Hermione visibly relaxed and locked gazes with Draco, both of which silently agreed the man before them truly only wanted a chance to know his daughter…better than he did.

"We'll have to fill out custody paperwork" Hermione stated firmly as she turned her attention back to Charlie. "I won't have you taking her from me Charlie, but I'm willing to let you have visitation and after a while maybe we can work up to partial custody."

"I'd like that" he said through a strained voice. "I'll even pay child support and help with whatever bills she acquires. I won't shirk my responsibilities, I swear." Hermione gave him a small smile and nodded before they began discussing the cost of Rose's private school, who would talk with Rose, and when their first visit could be.

By the time Hermione and Draco departed from the Burrow, they'd agreed to split all of Rose's expenses evenly outside of individual outings, vacations, or gifts. Charlie also suggested he be the one to break the news to his parents since Hermione wanted to speak with Rose alone.

Harry and Bill had waited patiently for the three of them to finish before double checking to insure they were all okay and heading home to their wives. Charlie gave Hermione a brief hug before shaking Draco's hand and bidding them a good evening. He'd chosen to stay and wait for his parents in an effort to inform them of their situation before they heard about it elsewhere.

After the pair arrived home, Hermione made her way into the living room and sat in disbelief on the couch as Draco proceeded to speak with Nixie about taking care of Rose for the evening, with dinner and bath time as usual. He asked the elf not to disturb them, explaining that Hermione was in need of some time to process news they'd received earlier. Before Draco returned to the living room, the fireplace erupted in emerald green flames and Ginny stepped out of the grate with a look of incredulity upon her face.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, hoping it wasn't about her one-off with Charlie. The brunette could only imagine what her fiery tempered friend would have to say before calming down and thinking everything through. To be honest, Hermione wasn't really up for rehashing the entire situation again so soon but judging by the determined look in Ginny's eyes she knew she'd have to.

"I just finished speaking with Harry" Ginny stated aggressively. "He told me about what happened at the Burrow today, is it true?" Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, uncertain as to how to respond as she was still reeling from the meeting herself. "Hermione! Did you or did you not shag Charlie? Tell me you didn't…" she shouted at the curly-haired witch.

Upon hearing raised voices, Draco waltzed back into the room and threw up a silencing charm to keep Rose from hearing the argument. The last thing any of them needed was for the young witch to find out who her real father was by over hearing it in a shouting match. "Ginny, please let me explain…" Hermione pleaded.

" _Explain_?" Ginny said exasperatedly. "You think you can explain your reasoning for cheating on my brother with our _other_ _brother_? What were you thinking?!"

"It was a mistake…"

"You're damn right it was" Ginny growled, cutting Hermione off before she could finish. "I understand Ron can be a prat but he didn't deserve this!"

"Didn't deserve it?" Hermione repeated in disbelief as she stood from the sofa, anger once again stirring within her core. "Do you have any idea how often he cheated…"

"Oh, because he cheated that gives you the right to too?" Ginny snapped, obviously not thinking clearly as she attempted to argue with the brunette.

"How can you expect her to answer your questions if you continuously interrupt her?" Draco drawled as he stood in the doorway of his office with crossed arms and narrowed eyes.

"Stay out of this Malfoy" Ginny growled, turning towards the blonde momentarily "this is a matter between sisters that doesn't concern you."

"Seeing as you not only brought this discussion into _my_ home" he said seriously with a warning in his voice "but it revolves around Hermione, I think it is my concern."

"Enough Ginny" Hermione cut in as the redhead opened her mouth to argue with Draco. "Don't take your anger out on him when it's me you're irritated with! I'm the one who messed up! I slept with Charlie…"

"Hermione…" Draco attempted to intercede, not liking the way in which she was taking the blame for everything.

"No Draco, it's the truth" Hermione stated vehemently. "Instead of confronting Ron after catching him with that witch, I cried in Charlie's arms and slept with him after a few kind words. It's _my_ fault…" she choked on her words as her eyes drifted between them and welled with tears. "I may have been drunk Gin but _I knew_ who I slept with."

"Why? Why would you sleep with Charlie of all people?" Ginny demanded to know.

"I hadn't intended for it to be anyone in particular Gin! I won't lie, I wanted revenge for watching Ronald shag that bint, but I hadn't planned anything when I entered that bathroom beyond freshening up." She sighed as she looked down at the floor, "In fact, I nearly left before Charlie asked me what was wrong. After I told him…" she exhaled "I don't know…he was just really sweet and I liked feeling wanted for a change."

"So, you slept with him?" Ginny asked softly, the anger in her voice giving way as she tried to process everything.

"You don't understand Ginny" Hermione said as her brown eyes flickered up from the floor. "Ron and I had been married for _months_ , together for well over a year, and never once had he claimed to _want_ _me_ the way Charlie had. I liked feeling wanted as a woman and not just a wife. _Hell_ , until Draco came along, I'd never felt so coveted or loved by a man because Ron was more interested in having Hermione Granger _War Heroine_ as his wife than Hermione Granger _Bookworm_ as his lover…"

"That's not true…" Ginny weakly argued.

"Isn't it though?" Hermione questioned as Draco clenched his jaw. "Name one time he noticed me before the war? Before everything went to hell and I was simply one of his best friends?" Ginny's mouth opened and closed as she tried to find words to dispute Hermione's claim. "The truth is we clung to each after the war as a way of coping with our losses, married too young, and only stayed together because I got pregnant."

"That's not fair" Ginny stated flatly "we were all torn up after Fred died and no one forced you down that aisle."

"I never said I was forced into marrying him, I simply said that it was a mistake" Hermione said in exasperation as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Don't you understand that we would have divorced within our first year of marriage if I hadn't gotten pregnant? We loved each other yes, but he wasn't ready for monogamy…he cheated on me in less than five months of us marrying because I wasn't _enough_ for him!

"What's ironic is that if I'd never slept with Charlie, I'd never have gotten pregnant in the first place and we would have divorced before things had gotten out of hand. Instead, I paid for my mistake by staying in a verbally abusive marriage for years because I never once considered that one time in comparison to dozens could result in pregnancy. One-time Ginny! One-bloody-fucking-time gave me the best thing in my life all while causing me to lose three years of it with a man that never truly loved me.

"So, you can call me a slag, a whore, or whatever horrible name you can think of but none of that will change the fact that I have to find a way to explain to my four-year-old that her uncle is actually her father! I have to explain to her that mummy fucked up and daddy isn't actually daddy" she said as tears began slipping from the corners of her eyes. "So, excuse me if I'm less worried about what you think and more concerned about Rose right now."

"Hermione…"

"You can see yourself out" she snapped as she stormed across the living room, towards the hall.

"Granger…" Draco called as Ginny stood flushed with embarrassment and shame. Hermione clenched her jaw and waved him off as she continued her stride, refusing to turn back around.

"Malfoy, I didn't mean to make her feel like that" Ginny tried to explain "I was just trying to understand…I mean they're my brothers…"

"I know" he said solemnly "but I think you should go."

"No, I should talk to her and apologize…"

"No, not today Potter" he stated adamantly as he shot her an icy glare. "She's been through enough and needs some space from everyone to sort through this. I promise I'll take care of her and owl you the moment she's ready to talk."

"It's not fair you know…" Ginny said as Draco turned to leave.

"What's not?"

"You didn't notice her until after the war either, how can she blame my brother for that?"

"The difference is that I wasn't her best friend since the age of eleven" he said calmly. "And just so you know" he began as his grey gaze met her light brown "I wasn't the only other bloke who noticed she was a girl long before Weasley, but I will be the one who never makes her forget how desirable she is." Ginny stared at him for a moment before nodding her head and departing back the way in which she came.

No sooner had the red-haired witch left than the floo in Draco's office roared to life and Adrian Pucey stepped through clutching a scroll tight within his grasp. "Mr. Malfoy…" he said, clearly happy he'd caught Draco at home.

"Now's not a good time Adrian" Draco said irritably as he made to follow Hermione.

"Draco stop, you _need_ to look at this" Pucey insisted as he held up the scroll.

"We already know Ron isn't Rose's father, Charlie is…now if you'll excuse me…"

"That's not the only thing you'll find interesting in this scroll" Pucey said earnestly causing Draco to pause halfway to the door that lead out towards the hall. Exhaling sharply, he turned back to Adrian and stalked across the room.

"This better be good…" he snarled as he snatched the scroll from his lawyers' hands. After skimming the contents twice, he found what Adrian wanted him to see. "Wait…is this right?" he asked as he looked up with furrowed brows.

"The scrolls are documented by healers and bound by magic to record the truth. Nothing can be forged or manipulated once recorded" Adrian stated matter-of-factly as he accepted the scroll back from his client.

"But that would mean…"

"I know, he could lose everything if this were released." Draco nodded in agreement with Adrian as he stared unseeing at the fireplace, contemplating the best way to handle this new information.

"Don't release it yet" Draco said as his gaze focused once more on the man before him.

"But…"

"We will I promise…but when the time is right" he stated evenly, knowing that they'd need it sooner rather than later. A slow smirk spread over Adrian's face as he noted the hardened look in Draco's eyes.

"Yes sir, let me know when you would like it released."

"I will" he replied as Pucey made his way back towards the fire. "Adrian," the blonde paused briefly by the hearth and turned back to Draco "I doubt it'll be long but, in the meantime, don't speak of it…" Adrian nodded once in understanding before disappearing into the emerald flames.

Determining that night wasn't the best time to bring up another shocking bit of information, Draco decided to wait to tell Hermione until after things had settled some. With a wave of his wand he closed the floo's to anything beyond an emergency call before setting off to find and comfort her. He intended to remind his witch that though she'd made a mistake, she was still a remarkable woman that he'd never stop loving.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Hermione sat with her back against the headboard, staring contemplatively out of the bay windows as the sun crept over the treetops early Saturday morning. Draco laid sprawled across the bed with his head pillowed on her thigh, and his arms curled around her waist sound asleep, completely unaware that she'd yet to close her eyes. She'd been up all night replaying the previous days' events in her mind as she attempted to plan out her discussion with Rose.

After sending Ginny on her way the night before, the brunette witch had made her way quickly to her and Draco's bedroom in search of some privacy to sort through her feelings. Barely fifteen minutes had passed when Draco cracked open the door and found her sitting cross-legged on their bed with silent tears trickling down her cheeks. Initially, she refused his comfort because she felt ashamed and thoroughly embarrassed after having her greatest sin bared to her oldest friends and family. But as he pulled her onto his lap and held her close, refusing to let her wallow in self-deprecation, she turned and curled against him.

Draco listened as she apologized for not telling him sooner and making such a stupid mistake, but cut her off before she could continue her monologue. Instead he reminded her how everyone had missteps in their lives and that everything had happened for a reason, just as she'd told Charlie earlier.

Refusing to dwell on the negative, Draco simply held her, kissed her, and cuddled with her as they talked about what she could say to Rose or how to move forward with the Weasley's. Neither of them was certain as to how or when they'd be able to speak with Ron about not making things more difficult for her daughter, but they knew it'd need to be done sooner rather than later.

The two of them had taken dinner in their room and Hermione waited patiently for Draco to drift off into a peaceful slumber before getting up to shower. She'd scrubbed her skin raw, in an effort to cleanse herself both mentally and physically, before slipping back under the covers alongside her wizard once more. Throughout the night she thought over everything that had happened since the Halloween party and how she would feel if she were Ron, Rose, Charlie…or even Mrs. Weasley.

Her mind flitted from the pain and heartache she'd caused, the reasons behind it, and what she could do to salvage the relationships that remained. As Draco unconsciously nuzzled her thigh through the blanket it drew her attention from the forest and her darker thoughts to him. A soft smile lifted the corner of her lips as she gently stroked his soft blonde hair and thought over how lucky she'd been to find him again.

Knowing how their relationship started, Hermione honestly couldn't believe they'd made it to where they were, but couldn't help but love him all the more for being there for her. His emotional support meant more to her than anything else and though he'd spent more galleons than she'd probably ever owned, that meant nothing in comparison to the nights in which he held her close and reminded her of how much she mattered to him. Guilt twisted her insides as she thought about all of the money he'd wasted on acquiring the lawyer and photographs for the court case…not to mention the _donations_ he'd made after paying off her medical debts.

Mentally she began calculating how many potions she'd need to brew in order to compensate him for everything he'd covered, knowing all the while that he'd never accept a knut in return. Uneasiness settled in her chest and with Draco curled around her waist it became difficult for her to breathe as she wondered how much she truly owed him. Slowly, she extracted herself from his embrace and made to climb off the bed when he stirred behind her, clearly sensing her distress.

"Hermione" he asked groggily. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Draco" she said in a clipped tone as she sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. "Go back to sleep, it's still early…"

"Hermione…" he grumbled as he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Checking his wand, he noted it was just after seven but he was far too concerned about her to really care. "I can tell something's wrong, what is it? Are you still worried about how Rose will handle everything? I thought we worked out your speech last night…"

"How much have you spent on my custody case?" she asked, catching him off guard.

"What?" he asked, not liking the idea of being interrogated over something he considered so trivial at daybreak. Draco sat with his brows furrowed and his lips parted in confusion as he tried to understand why she was asking about the cost of the case, especially after he'd offered to help her with it months earlier.

"I've been thinking everything over all night and I know I can't change what's happened" she began as she kept her back to him "but I can do my best to make amends for my mistakes…"

"Don't go there Hermione" he stated irritably as he realized where she was headed and he refused to rehash the same argument for the umpteenth time. "I'm tired of having this conversation" she turned around and shot him a look that clearly indicated she wasn't going to let this go and he growled. "Dammit Hermione, will you just stop" he pleaded as he scooted forward and cupped her face between his palms, the blanket bunching high around his waist. "I know the last twenty-four hours have completely turned your world upside down but I can't have this fight with you again" he stated as he held her gaze. "So, listen to me because _I swear_ to Merlin this will be the _very last time,_ I say this…so are you listening" he asked and waited for her to nod her head before continuing. "I know that it's important to you to pay your own way and be an independent witch.

"I find it admirable even, but _dammit_ I was raised as a gentleman and expected to take care of my woman by _any means necessary_. So please, _please_ understand that when I say I don't want the galleons back, I mean it. I want to take care of you because I love you…not because you're incapable but because where I come from it's another way to show we care" he explained before pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you too, Draco" she said breathily "but I can't help but feel that I wasted thousands of your galleons for nothing…"

"If it eases your conscience any, Pucey is on my payroll, so having him compile a custody case didn't cost me anything outside of his general monthly fees" Draco admitted hoping she'd let it go because he truly didn't want her to worry about the money.

"I'm sorry" she breathed after realizing that she'd once again attacked him for simply caring for her. The stress from the previous day, coupled with her lack of sleep seemed to overwhelm her. Unwilling to further wound his pride, she leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek. "I don't want to fight with you either…I just feel like I _need_ to fix something…"

"Sweetheart, I understand where you're coming from" he said soothingly as he tucked a few curls back away from her face "but you can't fix this. Please don't be upset, but what's done is done" he whispered as she squeezed her eyes shut. "There's no going back to change what's happened, there's no fixing this…" he trailed off when a tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "Please don't cry, I'm not trying to hurt you, Hermione, but I need you to know that all we can do now is accept what is and move forward."

"I know you're right…I just…I've never encountered a problem I couldn't solve."

"It was bound to happen eventually" he said quietly with a gentle smile as he tilted her chin up to capture her lips with his own. "I know we may not be able to undo what's happened" he whispered as they broke apart "but we can do everything in our power to make the best of it." He watched as she blinked away the tears and nodded her head in agreement, clearly resolving to muddle through until things improved.

They sat facing each other for several minutes, with their foreheads pressed together as the sun rose slowly in the sky and illuminated the room around them. Hermione clutched his biceps as one of his hands cradled the base of her neck and the other rested on her knee. Together they took deep calming breaths and readied themselves for the day ahead, knowing it would be trying.

Draco silently lent her his strength as they sat together in the encompassing quiet, listening to the wind howl through the barren trees just beyond the window. Before either of them broke apart they heard a door close down the hall as Rose ran after Nixie, squealing about having eggs for breakfast. Hermione sighed reluctantly as she sat back and stared up into his weary eyes.

"She's awake" she chuckled softly, though her nerves were evident in her wavering tone. "I should go and talk with her…" she said more to herself than to him as she bit her lower lip.

"Why don't you wait until after breakfast?" Draco suggested. He didn't want to stall her but knew she'd fair better after a strong cup of tea and a full breakfast. Hermione nodded in agreement before she gave him a chaste kiss and headed into the closet to dress for the day.

They planned on staying in with the floo's shut and a charm around the house to ward off any mail until the following day. After talking out their plan they agreed Hermione would speak with Rose alone while Draco caught up on paperwork for the apothecary. He insisted he'd be available if she changed her mind or needed his assistance in any way to help Rose accept the news.

Breakfast was quieter than usual as Hermione and Draco sat and listened to Rose prattle on about the fort she and Nixie had built the night before in her playroom. She explained how they had worked together to make it large enough for the both of them and all her dollies to lie comfortably as they camped out on the floor. Figuring this would be the perfect opening, Hermione asked Rose to show her the fort after breakfast, which the little witch happily agreed to without hesitation.

Draco smiled encouragingly at Hermione before disappearing into his study after everyone had finished eating. The curly-haired brunette took a deep breath before following Rose up the stairs and into her play room where she found a magically enlarged sheet suspended midair in the center of the room, resembling that of a tepee. The magical fort took up nearly half of the room and housed every doll, bear, and stuffed animal her daughter owned.

Slipping to her knees, Hermione crawled through the open flap and let out an audible gasp of awe at the number of pillows and blankets scattered around the tent. Rose giggled at her mother's overly surprised expression and explained just how she and Nixie had set up the entire thing.

Tiny fairy lights illuminated the interior fort as they hovered near the top of the tent. Pillows of every shape and size laid haphazardly around them with small blankets to tuck in each toy. Hermione smiled softly at her daughter as she listened to her tales of the night before. She waited until Rose finished speaking before finally gathering her nerve and broaching the topic at hand.

"Rose, sweetheart" she began as she settled atop a fairly large overstuffed purple ruffled pillow "I have something I need to talk with you about."

"What's that mummy?" Rose asked politely as she looked up from her Minnie Mouse.

"Please come over here and sit" she said as she patted the pink polka dotted pillow in front of her. The little auburn-haired witch pouted as she put down her doll and moved to sit across from her mother. Hermione forced a smile as anxiety over what she needed to say enveloped her. Knowing there wasn't any way to get out of this, she took Roses' hands into her own and stared into her curious hazel eyes.

"You know I can't believe how big you are" she said quietly as her daughters' brow furrowed. "I mean it sweetheart; you've grown up _so much_ this year. Your mummy's big girl because you can read and write...not to mention you do such a wonderful job taking care of all your dollies and toys. I'm just so proud of you..."

"Thanks mummy" Rose said as she grinned toothily. "Soon I'll be as big as Victoire and I'll bes able to ride a broom all by myself and read anything I wants!" she squealed with laughter at the mere idea of being able to follow in her cousins' footsteps.

"Well, we'll see..." Hermione said, not wanting to discourage her daughters' hopes and dreams, though her initial instinct was to keep any and all brooms locked away until she graduated Hogwarts. "Anyways, because you're such a big girl, I wanted to speak with you. I know we haven't talked much about it but you know how mummy and daddy were trying to figure out who gets to raise you and spend all their time with you, right?" she asked recalling the reason she had told Rose for why she and Ronald were needed in court.

"Mmhmm" the little girl replied as she nodded her head.

"Well while we were working things out the judge sent us to Saint Mungo's for a little test" Hermione continued, hoping Rose would understand.

"What kinda test dids you have to take mummy? Was it hard?" she asked truly intrigued by the idea of testing ones' knowledge which caused a genuine smile to spread over her mum's face.

"No, it wasn't hard, it's just a little health test they do to make sure mummies and daddies are healthy and able to take care of their babies."

"But I'm not a baby" Rose said with a pout as she crossed her arms irritably.

"No, you most certainly are not a baby" the brunette said in order to sooth her daughters' irritation. " _You_ are mummy's big girl" a smile tugged at Rose's lips as she looked up at her mother. "Well the thing is Rose, when the healers checked your daddy and I, they found something" she cleared her throat as she grasped Roses' hands once more.

"What'd thems find? Is it something bad? Are you sick like gamma?" Rose asked concernedly.

"No sweetheart, mummy's not sick like grandma, in fact I'm very healthy" she quickly supplied to quell any fears her daughter may have had.

"Then is daddy sick?"

"No..." Hermione swallowed thickly and exhaled slowly before looking back into her child's hazel eyes. "It turns out there was a mistake made when you were born" she explained as Roses' brows furrowed once again. "You see when you were born the healers thought your daddy was Ronald because we were married" her voice cracked as she spoke, knowing one day she'd have to explain her mistake more honestly. However, as her daughter was only four, this would have to do. "But it turns out that _uncle Charlie_ is actually your daddy..." she trailed off as she waited for her daughter to react. Knowing Rose was just as analytical as herself she hoped there wouldn't be too many questions, but expected them none the less.

"What? Daddy's not my daddy?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, obviously confused.

"No sweetheart, uncle Charlie is your daddy" Hermione repeated once again.

"I have two daddies?"

"No, no honey the man we thought was your daddy is actually your uncle" internally Hermione sighed, knowing this would be incredibly confusing until she was older.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why dids the healers think daddy...I mean uncle Ron..." she glanced up at her mum to verify she'd said it right. At Hermione's nod she continued "Why dids they think he was my daddy?"

"I-I uhhh..." she cleared her throat again "I don't know why. We just found out yesterday that it was a mistake." Swallowing hard, she silently prayed that would be enough to sate her daughters' curiosity and watched as Rose quietly processed the new information.

"So, they thinks uncle Charlie is my new daddy?" Rose asked, seeming to need clarification on who was who.

"Yes, the test came back and showed uncle Charlie to be your real daddy" Hermione reiterated.

"No, I don't want uncle Charlie to be my new daddy..." Rose stated seriously as she pulled her hands away from her mothers.

"Rose, honey, I'm so sorry; I know you loved your dad...uncle Ron as your father but..." she tried to say in order to sooth her daughters rising temper (one thing she'd definitely inherited from the Weasley family).

"No!" the little witch snapped at her mother. "I don't want uncle Charlie or uncle Ron to be my new daddy..."

"I know but...wait, what?" Hermione asked completely caught off guard by her statement.

"I wants to take the test so I can haves Draco be my new daddy" Rose stated seriously as she stared down her mother. Hermione blinked several times, trying to understand her daughters' logic but failing miserably as she replayed the sentence over and over again.

"Rose that's not how the test works..." she tried to clarify, unsure of how to explain that her DNA determined the outcome...not her wishes.

"You saids you had to takes a test after the healers made a mistake" Rose exclaimed as she stood from her pillow, clearly under the impression that filling out questions would change the outcome of the scroll. "I wants to takes the test too because then I can have Draco as my new daddy instead of uncle Charlie" she insisted as she stamped her foot.

"Rose, even if you take the test it will still list uncle Charlie as your daddy. I'm sorry sweetheart but Draco can't be your daddy...it's hard to explain but..."

"No!" the auburn-haired child screeched. "I don't wants uncle Charlie, I wants Draco!" Tears gathered in her hazel eyes as she clenched her tiny fists and pursed her lips. Hermione was at a loss for what to say. She'd expected questions or concerns voiced over losing Ronald as her parent, not a tantrum because she wasn't getting the father she wanted.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry..." was all she could muster as she stared into her daughters pleading gaze.

"No! No, no, no, no, noooooo…" she screamed as her usually porcelain skin flushed an angry shade of red. "I wants Draco to be my new daddy! I wants him! Maybe the healers made another mistake..."

"Rose, they didn't, I promise..." Hermione stated as she watched pain and anger flicker over her daughters' face. "We double checked, I'm sorry but it's true..."

"But I don't wants uncle Charlie to be my new daddy...why can'ts it be Draco, mummy? Why?" she begged in such a tone that Hermione felt her heart crack. "Draco loves me more than my daddy Ron or uncle Charlie...please, I promise I'll be good!"

"Rose..." Hermione began once more as she tried to think if a way she'd understand. But before she could finish her thought, Rose violently shook her head as tears began sliding down her face.

"No…I don't wants him" she claimed before turning and fleeing the fort as fast as her legs could carry her. Hermione exhaled sharply and buried her face into her hands as she heard the door to the playroom slam open and then closed; Rose crying the entire way out.

Knowing she needed to explain further as to why Draco couldn't be her daddy, Hermione only took a few minutes to gather herself together before crawling out of the fort and heading off in search of her daughter. She knew now wasn't the time to cry over the cataclysm her life had become...at this moment she needed to concentrate on her daughter and help her through the shock.

While Hermione tried to think of a new way to explain everything and Rose scrambled down the stairs as fast as she could go, clinging to the railing as she went, Draco sat at his desk pouring over scrolls. He was distracted as he wondered how the conversation was going with Rose and had barely made it through his third inventory sheet when the door to his office banged open and the little witch in question came barreling inside.

Tears streamed from her puffy red eyes and her hair whipped behind her as she rushed across the room. Draco barely had time to turn his chair towards her before she scrambled onto his lap and wrapped her nimble arms around his neck. He instantly reciprocated and wound his arms tightly around her as she sobbed into his chest, thoroughly confusing him as to what had gone wrong. In all the time he'd known Rose, she'd never once sought him out for comfort over Hermione.

"What's wrong Rosie?"

"Mummy told me that uncle Charlie is my new daddy but I don't want hims to be my daddy. I wants you to be my daddy, Draco" she cried as her fists clutched the shoulders of his jumper. Draco felt his heart swell with pride and shatter at the same time as he listened to Rose through her muffled sobs.

"Sweetheart, that's not how these things work..." he tried to explain softly as he leaned back to meet her watery hazel gaze.

"B-but I th-thought you l-loved m-me..." she said brokenly as tears slipped faster down her cheeks.

"Of course, I love you squirt" Draco insisted as he conjured a handkerchief and dabbed at her wet cheeks. "But it's just not how things work. The hospital did a test and proved your daddy to be Charlie...there's nothing we can do to change that."

"Why? Why cants you be my daddy? You love me and play with me and takes me places like Disney...why cants it be you?"

"Hey now" Draco said after realizing trying to explain blood and DNA would go right over her head. "There's no reason to be sad about this. You like your uncle Charlie, right?" he asked hoping this would help her accept the news.

"Yeah...but..."

"Tell me what you like about him" he insisted.

"I…I likes how he takes me and James and Fred flying when mummy isn't there to see and he always tells good stories about dragons and niffers and other magical animals."

"See, he doesn't sound so bad" Draco said as he smiled at the way in which she pronounced niffler. "Now instead of only doing those things once in a while...you'll be able to do them every other weekend."

"I will?" Rose asked as she thought about what it'd be like having Charlie around more often.

"Yeah, the only difference between how you spent time with your uncle Charlie before and now, is that _now_ he will be your daddy Charlie. That doesn't sound too bad does it?" Rose shook her head as she wiped her nose.

"Do I have to call him daddy Charlie?" the little witch asked.

"I don't think so...what would you like to call him?" he asked kindly and she shrugged her shoulders in response. "Well how about you think on it..."

"Okay, but I still wish you'd be my daddy" she whined softly as she squeezed the handkerchief he'd given her tightly between her hands.

"Hey squirt, if you quit your crying, I'll tell you a secret" he said before dropping his voice into a low conspiratorial tone "but you have to promise to keep it between us...mummy _especially_ can't know. Do you think you can do that?" he asked as her eyes grew round with excitement and she vigorously nodded her head.

"What is it?" she asked in a whisper as she viciously rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"You promise not to tell _anyone_ until I give the okay?" he asked with a raised brow before she nodded her head in response. "Okay, the secret is that you're _very_ lucky...do you know why?" she shook her auburn locks no. "First, it's because you have an absolutely _amazing_ mum, second, it's because you have this huge family that loves you...including a pretty awesome dad that used to tame dragons, and lastly because...now this is the part that's _really_ important" he said pausing for effect. "Mummy can't know okay…"

"Okay…what is it?" Rose asked as she visibly vibrated with excitement.

"Lastly is because someday soon, when the time is right, I'm going to ask your mummy to marry me...do you know what that will mean if she says yes?"

"No…what?"

"It means that I'll be your step-daddy" he said and watched as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"But you said you couldn't be my daddy..."

"No squirt, you see you'll be the lucky girl because you'll have two daddies who will love you."

"Really?" she asked happily.

"As long as your mum says yes…then yeah, you'll get two daddies. But remember you can't say _anything_ to your mum, promise?" he asked with his brows raised, his head tilted, and his pinky finger up like she'd taught him before.

"I pinky promise, Draco" she said before wrapping her littlest finger around his.

"There you are sweetheart" Hermione's voice sounded from the door as she made her way into Draco's office, her eyes taking in the scene before her. "What are you pinky promising?" she asked curiously as she noted their intertwined fingers. Roses' eyes went round and darted to Draco with a slight panic as she clearly wondered what she could say.

"Rose was just promising me that she'd give Charlie a chance. She understands now why I can't be her daddy, but after explaining how excited Charlie was to be her father she finally conceded and agreed to try" he lied smoothly knowing if Rose was to keep their secret, she'd have to agree to what he claimed.

"Really?" Hermione asked in surprise; idly wondering what Draco could have possibly said to change her four-year-old's mind.

"Yes mummy, uncle Charlie has always been nice to me and he tells the bestest stories on magical animals…I guess he can be my daddy Charlie" she said following Draco's lead.

"Thank you, sweetheart" Hermione said, breathing a sigh of relief as Rose turned back to Draco and hugged him tightly.

"That was close, thanks Draco" she stated in a near whisper.

"No problem squirt" he whispered back "remember it's our secret…so no telling."

"Promise" she said before pulling back and sliding from his lap onto the floor. "I'm sorry for screaming at you, mummy" Rose said as she stood before her mother staring at the ground, knowing full well she wasn't allowed to yell at her elders.

"Thank you for apologizing" Hermione said kindly before squatting down and opening her arms for a hug. Rose immediately rushed into them and buried her face into her mother's shoulder as she murmured another apology. "It's okay sweetheart, we all get upset at times and I know this isn't easy for you to understand" the brunette said as she stroked her daughters' hair. "But I promise that I'll be there for you through it all. Okay?"

"Okay…" Rose supplied quietly before pulling away from her mother's arms. "Will I no longer see da…I mean uncle Ron?" she asked softly.

"Of course, you'll still see him" Hermione said as pain rippled through her heart. Knowing her ex-husband, he was probably off drinking away his pain or drowning it between some woman's legs. Ron had never been someone who handled pain or heartache very well and she only hoped that he didn't make things harder on the family for her mistake…especially Rose. "He's still your family Rosie, it's just going to take him a little while to get used to being your uncle rather than your father…" she trailed off knowing that it might take longer than a just a few weeks for him to come to peace with what was. He'd always wanted children and if he'd had his way, they'd be working on their third…or possibly even fourth child…but unfortunately the fates had decided otherwise.

"Is he mad at me?" Rose asked tentatively, drawing her mother out of her reverie.

"What?" Hermione asked momentarily perplexed. "No, sweetheart, uncle Ron isn't mad at you. He's just mad that he doesn't get to be your daddy anymore…that's why it'll take a little while for him to come around."

"He shouldn't be mad abouts that" Rose said honestly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as her brows furrowed and she glanced briefly over to Draco. He had stayed in his seat as the two witches spoke, but watched them unabashedly in case either needed him.

"Uncle Ron never liked being my daddy, he always talksed bout quiddige and brooms and Draco before leavings me with gramma Weasley til you comes and picks me up" she said seriously. "He never played dollies with me or taked me anywhere but quiddige games. I don't even likes quiddige…" Rose stated earnestly as she met her mother's softened gaze.

Hermione couldn't blame Rose's logic when she wouldn't recall the nights Ron had doted on her as an infant. The brunette could remember a time before Ron was signed to the Chudley Cannons where he took Rose everywhere and the two were practically inseparable. But that was before he'd been turned into an international quidditch star, before partying late into the night with his teammates became the highlight of his week, and before family time was nothing but a burden for him. Rose would only recollect the famous Ron Weasley, the man who spent two maybe three days a month with her, and the man who never seemed interested in her dolls or teddy bears.

It was true that Ron's siblings had spent more time with his daughter in the last three years than he did, but even so, Hermione knew he was crushed over the news. As the guilt from her mistake gnawed at her conscious, she forced a smile and brushed a few stray curls from her daughters' face. "I know uncle Ron isn't the most understanding man out there" she heard Draco quietly scoff from his desk "but that doesn't mean he didn't love being your daddy. This is going to be difficult for all of us" she stated softly "but I promise you, he'll still be around…"

"Just not as my daddy" Rose inquired with furrowed brows, almost as if clarifying once more.

"Right, he'll be uncle Ron" Hermione replied.

"Okay, can I go play in my fort with Nixie now?" she asked, clearly done with the conversation at hand.

"Y-yeah…uh, if that's what you want to do" her mother replied. "Are you sure you don't have any other questions Rose? You know you can always ask me anything…" Hermione reminded her because she wanted her child to know she could always come to her with anything…no matter what.

"No, I just wants to play with Nixie…please."

"Sure, go on ahead and see if she wants to play dollies. We can have lunch a little later" Hermione supplied just before Rose took off out the door to find the tiny house elf.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Draco asked as Hermione stared after her daughter. The brunette witch sighed and stood from the floor before crossing the room and settling herself onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his torso and nuzzled her cheek against his chest as held her close.

"I'm fine" she said softly as she stared unseeing at the hearth.

"Why do I find that a little hard to believe" he queried as he pressed a tender kiss to her temple.

"Okay, I'm better than expected but I still feel wretched for causing such an upheaval in Rose's life" she admitted as she bit her lower lip. "I glossed over it today" she explained, thinking back on her conversation with Rose inside the fort. "I know she wouldn't understand about DNA, but I feel like I'm lying to her by saying the hospital made a mistake…"

"Hermione, you know that was the simplest way to explain it without having a long in-depth conversation that would lead to more questions than answers" Draco stated factually. "That little girl is just like you. She loves to learn and if you presented her with all of the facts she would be there questioning you until dawn tomorrow…and then she'd only stop long enough to get some rest before inquiring further about how babies are made and what you mean by _sleeping_ with uncle Charlie" Hermione chuckled softly at his description, knowing he truthfully wasn't that far off base. "So, you did the best you could to explain a complicated situation. Now in a few years when you have 'the talk' with her, you'll have to explain further…but we don't need to worry about that just yet."

"I know, I just don't like lying to her" she said simply before curling in tighter to him. She was exhausted from her lack of sleep but wasn't quite ready to close her eyes as she fully anticipated Rose to come and ask more questions.

"I understand" Draco replied as he held her close and pressed another kiss to the top of her soft brown curls. They sat cuddled together in his oversized leather chair, simply kissing and holding one another as time ticked forward. It was nice to be able to just be with someone who understood what you needed and feel safe…which is why Hermione drifted into a peaceful sleep without realizing it.

When the grandfather clock chimed one in the afternoon, Hermione slowly opened her eyes and took a moment to focus on her surroundings. Blinking through the bright light shining in from Draco's office windows she realized that she'd drifted off and turned to look up at her boyfriend. He smiled softly at her and brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Morning" he murmured. He'd held her close as she'd rested for little more than three hours, relaxing his head atop her own as he stroked her hair down her back while reading the inventory scrolls, providing the safety and security she'd desperately needed. It would have been easy to levitate her over to the couch before freely resuming his paperwork but he had wanted to hold her close as she physically recovered from the past few days. Between their return trip home, the run in with the customs Auror, her health scroll check, and the fallout from having Roses' true father revealed, she deserved to rest as long as she needed. "Or afternoon, I should say" he corrected himself as he set the scroll back onto his desk.

"Afternoon? How long was asleep?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Reaching for her wand she double checked the time and nearly fell off his lap when she noted it was just after one. "Oh, dear Merlin, I didn't mean to sleep let alone for so long…did Rose come in? Did she have more questions? I need to get lunch together…"

"Shh, shh, shh, 'Mione, relax" Draco insisted as his arms tightened around her midriff, holding her still in his lap. "Rose has been playing with Nixie all morning and they had lunch about an hour ago. She stopped in just before her nap, saw that you were sleeping, and asked if we could watch Mulan later. You've not missed much, I promise…"

"Oh…so she's taking her nap now?"

"Yes" he said as he gently stroked her cheek "she'll probably be up around three or so as usual and we can watch the movie then." Hermione softened beneath his touch as a small smile played across her lips.

"I love you" she breathed before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Thanks for letting me sleep."

"You seemed to need it" he said quietly as he rested his forehead to hers and nuzzled her nose with his own. "I love you too, sweetheart…want to get some food?"

"In a bit" she muttered before capturing his lips in a searing kiss that bared the very depths of the need she felt for him. As she snogged him breathless her fingertips danced over his jawline, down the curve of his neck, and slowly began unfastening the buttons of his jumper. Her hands worked slow and methodically as his fingers wove their way into her hair and held her close.

Before long, their clothes were piled on the floor beside his office chair and Draco had carried Hermione to the sofa lining the wall parallel to his office floo. Neither really spoke as she cast a contraceptive spell and cradled him between her thighs. Instead they focused on each heated touch and the feel of skin on skin as they took their time savoring the stolen moment. Hermione gasped as he drove deep into her core in carefully measured strokes, slowly building the intensity between them as their gazes remained locked and their breaths mingled. Together they crested the euphoric wave and moaned out their pleasure softly.

After finding bliss within each other twice, they laid wrapped in each other's arms until their heartrates evened and they had no choice but to redress. They took lunch at his desk and finished just before Rose rushed down the stairs to watch Mulan for eighth time since Christmas…Hermione was certain Draco was regretting having purchased the DVD just after Boxing Day. The three of them spent the rest of the day watching the movie snuggled on the couch before playing out in the snow in the evening sun. Rose squealed with laughter as she and her mother hid behind a tree and pelted Draco with snowballs…ensuring a full-scale war that culminated in the three of them laying on their backs laughing with snow crystalized in their hair.

They warmed up by the fire with hot cider, chili, and fresh baked bread, after which Hermione took Rose for a bath and readied her for bed…double checking more than once if her daughter had any questions about their earlier discussion. Once the little auburn witch was tucked into bed, Hermione joined Draco in the living room with a book and a glass of red wine.

She sat with her feet tucked under his thigh and her book propped on her knees as he finished scouring inventory lists for the third time that day. The curly-haired witch was completely unaware of Draco's inability to concentrate on the words before him as he warred with himself over how to talk with her about Ron's health scroll. Closing his eyes momentarily he exhaled slowly and decided that it was better for her to know now than later…both because she deserved to know and that she'd resent him if he waited too long to inform her.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you about something" Draco said seriously as he set the scrolls on the table before them. She noted his wary tone before marking the page in her book and placing it beside his parchment, giving him her full attention. While waiting for him to speak she took in his slightly nervous demeanor as he purposefully stared at the floor and clasped his hands together. Worry encompassed her as she tried to imagine what could possibly be so difficult to speak with her about…after their intense coupling in his office earlier she knew it had nothing to do with their relationship…well at least she hoped it didn't.

"What is it?" she asked in as calm a voice as she could muster.

"After Ginny left last night Adrian popped by" he began as he looked up and met her concerned gaze.

"What? When?" she inquired, not recalling the sound of the floo the night before.

"Within seconds of Ginny leaving after you disappeared into our room" he replied evenly. Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion but she simply nodded for him to continue. "Anyways, I thought he came to inform us about Ron not being Rose's father, but it turned out that was only part of what he'd found on the scroll…"

"Which scroll? Mine or Ron's?"

"Ron's" Draco clarified as he cleared his throat, still worried she wouldn't want to go after the bastard even though he'd done everything possible to ruin Hermione. "Healer Taylor is a muggleborn and she found that Ron has been regularly using something called a _steroid_ " Hermione's hand instantly covered her mouth as it fell open in shock "apparently it's used to enhance sports performance and he's been coupling it with some new potion in an effort to ward off most of the side effects. However, irrational rage, aggression, delusions…such as his arrogance about being a quidditch prodigy, and unreasonable jealousy are emotional side effects he wouldn't be able to counter as easily. The healer thinks he's been abusing them for a few years; whatever potion he's using is keeping his skin healthy, the hair on his head, and his organs from failing."

"I had no idea…" Hermione whispered as she stared unseeing at the blank television screen above their mantel. Understanding her ex had been abusing such a substance explained his change in character perfectly. Tears welled in her eyes as she now understood why she no longer recognized the man who'd once been her best friend. The man she'd loved for years had turned into an emotionally abusive jealous prat she despised…a man who struck her and claimed it to be her own fault. Shaking her head in understanding she bit her lip and glanced back at Draco. She noticed he was watching her warily and she wondered if he thought she'd go back to Ron knowing his behavior had only been due to substance abuse.

Internally she scoffed at the thought of going back to Ron's arms. He wasn't someone she knew anymore and with or without the drugs she'd never considered taking him back…there was just too much pain between them. "Draco, I appreciate you telling me this but I don't understand what difference it will make" she stated as she sought to reassure him. "I mean knowing that his hateful and aggressive behavior is due to substance abuse helps me understand why he's such a prat, but if you're worried, I'd go back to him please know that will never happen. I love you but you should know even when Ron and I were at our best, it's nothing compared to what you and I have."

"I love you too" he replied with a smile as he took her hand. "But that's not why I was telling you" she furrowed her brows once more. "I know you're not a fan of quidditch but they have very strict rules regarding enhancement spells or potions that would give an opponent an unfair advantage. Now this isn't exactly a normal potion but it provides similar effects as to that of a strengthening solution, vitamix potion, wit-sharpening potion, or even an invigoration draught… _none_ of which are legal to use before heading onto the pitch."

"What are you saying, Draco?" Hermione asked warily, though she suspected she already knew his intentions.

"The ministry department for Magical Games and Sports should be informed of the sports enhancements being abused by the Cannons" Draco stated evenly, knowing the only way he'd win with her was by using logic. "I don't think Weasley is taking them alone; the team went from bottom of the league to the top shortly after he joined and I don't think it's a coincidence. Looking back over the last three years, you can see the increased number of fights breaking out at the Cannon games and reports of various players losing their tempers at bars and clubs over the smallest things." He shook his head and exhaled sharply before meeting her gaze once more.

"If you feel so strongly about it, why haven't you already owl'd the Ministry?" Hermione asked, unsure as to why he had bothered coming to her first when it was evident, he'd planned on going ahead with the information whether she liked it or not. She wouldn't deny a part of her wanted to see Ron lose everything he'd worked for…especially if he'd cheated to obtain his position in the first place. But after everything pertaining to Charlie had come to light, she just wanted to wash her hands of him and move forward without inflicting any more pain.

"I haven't owl'd them yet because I wanted to talk with you first" he admitted. "It's up to you as to how you want to handle this…we can either pretend we know nothing, move on with our lives, and let the league figure it out on their own…be it in a few months or a few years. _Or_ we can inform the ministry" he stated seriously as he held her gaze. "We don't need to point fingers at any specific player but simply providing them with the information that there are other medicines the athletes are able to use to boost their abilities, will begin an investigation. Ron would never know you were tied to it and would suffer the consequences the department deemed fair…"

"But I would know I was the cause of his misery" Hermione cut in. She felt she'd already hurt Ron enough and was honestly reluctant to cause him more pain by taking away his career. On the other hand, he was breaking a number of rules pertaining to the use of performance enhancers in sports. Could she consciously take away the last bit of happiness he had left?

Before Draco could rebut her concerns a loud pounding sounded on their front door. They each furrowed their brows in confusion, wondering who on earth would be calling on them past eight in the evening. Draco made to stand when the pounding resumed again but Bomber beat him to foyer and opened the door.

Adrian Pucey stood clad in a pair of wrinkled black trousers, a misbuttoned jumper, and wool overcoat that he hadn't bothered clasping. Without bothering to greet the surprised house elf, he brushed past the entrance and marched determinedly into the living room.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know you wanted your space today but we _have_ to talk" Pucey exclaimed as he rounded the corner and found both Draco and Hermione standing in the living room.

"What's so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" Hermione queried as their lawyer crossed the room with a paper clutched in his hands. It took the brunette a moment to realize he held a copy of the evening Prophet before thrusting it into Draco's outstretched hands.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger but I promise you this can't wait until then…" he said gesturing to the front page clutched in Draco's hands. Hermione noticed how her boyfriend had suddenly gone rigid as he stared at the headline and peering over his shoulder she understood why.

Individual photographs of Hermione, Rose, and Charlie lined the right-hand side accompanied by a lengthy article beneath a large heading that read: **Hermione Granger, Caught Having had an Illicit Affair with Ex-Husband's Brother! Health Scroll Screening Reveals Rose's True Parentage!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Hermione snatched the paper from Dracos' hands and promptly began reading the article as her eyes rapidly flickered from one line to the next. The two wizards watched as her previously contemplative demeanor faded away and her jaw clenched beneath narrowed eyes. An angry red flush stole over her cheeks and her breathing became exasperated by the multitude of lies printed in _The Prophet_ by none other than Rita Skeeter. Crumpling the front page between her hands, her eyes shot to Draco's briefly before she roughly shoved it back to him.

Fury overrode her senses as the articles' quotes played over in her mind _"ongoing affair which only ended shortly before she began seeing Mr. Malfoy," "clearly, she was only ever after my galleons…after all, I've been footing Rose's schooling for over two years,"_ and the most infuriating of all _"I figured she was seeing someone else…never thought it'd be my own brother, but why else do you think I sought comfort in other witches before filing for divorce?"_ Magic crackled in her hair and down to the tips of her fingers as she thought of how many people had not only read the article…but believed it.

To think she'd been considering holding back pertinent information regarding his Keeper employment status not ten minutes earlier.

Idly, she listened as Draco roared in outrage and demanded for Pucey to have a retraction printed first thing in the morning before informing the Department of Magical Games and Sports of Ronald's misconduct on the field. Knowing all the while that the retraction wouldn't be enough to sway the magical community's opinion of her.

Yes, she had slept with his brother, _once_ , but he had slept with _dozens_ of women _while_ they were married…not to mention his abuse of performance enhancers, all in an effort to place on an international team. He had lied to her throughout their marriage and made her life a living hell since the day her mother was diagnosed with cancer. Worst of all, Hermione had taken all of it…his cheating, his lies, and even his verbal abuse until _she_ had finally divorced _him_. Still, that didn't stop him from harassing her at work over who she dated or where she lived…but this, _this_ was taking things too far and now she was done.

"No" she growled, causing each of them to turn to her with looks of incredulity and confusion. Fire danced in her brown orbs as she raised her chin and met their gazes with a look of determination. "I don't want _just_ a retraction printed on the back of the newspaper that half the wizarding community won't ever read. I want a _front-page_ retraction alongside an article dictating the _truth_ of what happened and accompanied by _at least half_ of the photographs depicting Ronald's ongoing affairs" she took a sharp intake of breath in an attempt to steady her nerves as magic danced across her palms. " _Then_ you can go to the DMGS and inform them of not only Ron's steroid abuse but _insist_ they conduct a random screening on _every_ team member via blood test, because let's be honest, there's no way the Cannons went from the bottom of the league to the top in a matter of one year after only hiring _Ronald_ " she spat.

Draco and Adrian simply stared at the brunette in astonishment, unable to believe they'd heard her correctly. When she'd first interrupted them, Draco had thought she still wanted to hold back on hurting her ex-husband worse than she had…but it seemed the prat had finally crossed the wrong line. A wicked smirk pulled at the corner of Dracos' lips, having known the witch since school, neither he nor anyone he knew wished to be on her bad side.

True, she was generally a good witch who was kind, loving, and considerate to all creatures and beings…however, when she felt wronged or mistreated, she was not only vindictive but felt justified in whatever measures she took to exact her vengeance. His silver gaze followed her pacing form as she muttered darkly under her breath about Weasley regretting ever opening his mouth to Skeeter and how the woman seemed to have forgotten whom she was dealing with "…how she could forget I have the power to imprison her, I will never know. I hope she thinks this article was worth it…"

"What do you mean?" Pucey inquired, pulling Hermione up short as she paused her pacing.

"Nothing…" she replied too quickly for either of their liking.

"Miss Granger, if you have anything that would aid us in having this article overturned, _now_ would be the best time to let me know" Pucey insisted as she bit her lip and chanced a glance at Draco, clearly warring with herself.

"Fine, you know what, _I'm done_ playing nice" Hermione resolved before meeting Adrian's' curious gaze. "As I'm sure Draco is already well aware, Rita Skeeter is an Animagus, but what he probably doesn't know is that she's _unregistered_. She flits around as a beetle, listening in on conversations that she normally would never be privy to. Back at the end of our fourth year, I trapped her in a jam jar for a few weeks and threatened with exposing her if she didn't keep her quill to herself for at least a year. Since then, she usually avoids writing articles about Harry, Ron, or myself but clearly, she felt this was too juicy to pass up…" she gestured at the paper. "My only question now is whether or not Ronald spoke directly to her or if she was _lingering_ about, _hiding_ on a wall."

To Draco's utter surprise, Adrian only paused for a brief moment to deliberate over the information before rallying, as though hearing that his client had basically kidnapped a fully-grown woman for weeks was unsurprising. "Well, that would have a major impact on retracting this story ma'am…we'll have to check the registry first thing in the morning. And…I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but my source informed me that Mr. Weasley was angry, drunk, and raving at the Hogshead" Pucey reluctantly stated. "Well, you know how popular that place has been since the war…it's no wonder that Skeeter was there. The witness claims he watched her approach Mr. Weasley and the two spoke for over an hour…"

"Then Ron _did_ do this" Hermione seethed. She knew he was hurt over losing his daughter, but to claim that she'd had an ongoing affair throughout their three years of marriage rendered any sympathy she might have had for him null and void. Determined to follow through with her current course of action, she nodded her head before meeting Adrian's eyes. "I know you can have the retraction printed immediately, but what about the pictures? Could you have everything printed in the mornings' edition?"

"Of course, Miss Granger" Adrian promised. "I can even draft up the article to submit within the hour before choosing which photographs would be appropriate for display on the front page."

"Hermione" Draco cut in, drawing her attention to him "are you sure about this? I'm not complaining and after reading these lies," he held the newspaper aloft in his hand "I'm more than willing to help take care of everything. But I want you to be certain because without a time-turner there's no undoing this…"

"Draco, I appreciate your concern and love you all the more for it" she began as her brown eyes held his grey "but I promise you, I _won't_ regret this. I could have handled his backhanded remarks and constant ridicule of my character each time our paths crossed at the Burrow or some overlapping function we both had to attend. However, not only did he spread lies about me in _The Daily Prophet,_ but he dragged _my daughter_ into this. She's _four_ " Hermione bit out "and suddenly because she's no longer his, he thinks it's alright to humiliate us? No, I don't think so. He's crossed the line by giving this interview and, drunk or not, I won't take it lying down."

"Then it looks like we have some work to do" Draco replied as a mixture of pride and understanding lit in his eyes. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she read the resolve in his steely irises and glanced back to Pucey.

"Thank you, Adrian, for bringing this over so quickly" she uttered softly. "Honestly, I don't know what I would have done tomorrow morning when the owls delivered the mail." She shuddered at the thought of the number of howlers she'd receive from various witches around the country. Turning her focus back to Draco, she stepped towards him and gripped his hand as she held his unwavering gaze. "Do you mind taking care of the rest of this? I'd like some time to myself and I think a hot bath is just what I need."

"Of course, I'll work with Pucey to iron out the article before he submits it" Draco assured her as he leaned forward. "But if you change your mind and want some company don't hesitate to send your Patronus" he whispered in her ear before pressing a kiss to her temple. A light blush stole over her cheeks before she nodded and slipped off up the stairs.

Once he heard the distinct click of their bedroom door, he exhaled slowly and ran his fingers through his hair. Adrian had made his way around the couch and taken Hermione's previously occupied seat before summoning several blank scrolls and a self-inking quill. Having spent many an evening pouring over rolls of parchment for various cases with Draco in the early days of his business, he knew where everything was kept and quickly began jotting down a list of things they needed to do within the next twenty-four hours…twelve if possible.

While he feverishly wrote, Draco called for Bomber and ordered two cups of coffee with slices of Fin's famous apple crumble before resuming his seat beside his lawyer. However, before he could even ask which task needed to be handled first, another sharp pounding came at the door. Knowing Bomber was busy fetching food and drinks, Draco stood once more to head for the foyer but found it unnecessary as Harry and Charlie barged right in.

"You do realize it's rude to enter someone's house without an invitation, right?" the blonde inquired as Harry shrugged off his coat and tossed it over the back of the couch closest to him.

"Yes, but I figured since my sister lived here the rules of propriety no longer mattered" Harry quipped back with a smile. Draco simply rolled his eyes before nodding towards Adrian.

"I take it you're here about the article, you remember Adrian?" he asked the black-haired man before him. At Harry's nod Draco turned to the redhead, "Charlie this is my lawyer, he brought the paper over about fifteen minutes ago…Adrian" he called, drawing the man's eyes away from his list, "this is Charlie Weasley, Rose's biological father."

"Nice to meet you" Pucey offered before reaching out and shaking the prior dragon-tamers' hand.

"Enough with the niceties, Malfoy, what's the plan and how can we help?" Harry brusquely cut in as he strolled around to the other couch and took a seat, gesturing to Charlie to do the same…though it was obvious the redhead was uncertain of his welcome.

"Please, come in and take a seat" Draco stated irritably with sarcasm dripping from each word as his elf popped in with four plates of dessert and matching mugs, clearly having overheard the arrival of more guests. The platinum blonde waited until Charlie gingerly sat next to Harry before resuming his seat. "Help yourselves, it's going to be a long night."

"Thank you," Charlie said stiffly before adding cream and sugar to the nearest cup.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry queried after taking a sip of coffee, realizing that she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"She just headed up for a soak in the tub" Draco replied. "Naturally, the article upset her and after explaining exactly what she wanted us to do, she asked for some space to unwind…"

"And Rose?" Charlie tentatively inquired as he glanced at the doorways of the rooms. The trepidation in his eyes showed his fear of how to react if Rose happened upon them.

"She's asleep," the blonde informed him kindly "her bedtime is eight o'clock on the weekends and seven-thirty on school nights." The redhead nodded his thanks before glancing back at the coffee in his hands.

"Right…um, just _how_ angry was Hermione?" Harry questioned with a hint of concern in his tone. Draco didn't need to look at him to know that he was worried if his brother-in-law had finally pushed his best friend past her breaking point.

" _Very_ angry" Draco simply supplied as he leveled the black-haired wizard with a single look that relayed everything he feared.

"Shite" Potter rubbed his hand over the lower half of his face as he leaned back and took several deep breaths while he continued to murmur expletives under his breath.

"What am I missing?" Charlie wondered, completely confused by Harry's worried look. "Obviously, we expected her to be angry, that article was a bunch of dragon's dung that was printed to ruin her. And not that my reputation matters much, but I was pretty pissed myself when I read it…why else do you think I came to get you?" he asked Harry hotly. "So, we could sit here and have coffee? I wanted to know how I could help fix this mess. Or did you forget that I was included in this debacle? I honestly wouldn't have bothered you at such an hour, but I didn't know how to find Malfoy's house… _hence_ me popping in through your floo not ten minutes ago…"

"You don't understand, Charlie," Harry slowly began to explain "Hermione isn't _angry_ , she's _furious_ …and when she's pushed too far…" he stopped and just shook his head as he stared unseeing at the table before him.

"What? What happens then?" Charlie growled, clearly irritated at being left out of the loop. The past twenty-four hours hadn't been any easier on his nerves than the rest of the family's, but he still didn't understand what difference it made for Hermione to be so angry.

"When Hermione becomes enraged" Harry started after sharing a look with Draco "her sense of morality becomes a bit… _skewed_. In her mind, she's enacting a form of justice but in reality, it's a brutal punishment that can scar a person's psyche for the rest of their life."

"Yeah right," Charlie scoffed as he shook his head "I've known Granger for years and have never once seen her react that way."

"Maybe you should talk to Dolores Umbridge…" Harry suggested as he recalled the screams emanating from the woman as she was carried off into the Forbidden Forest by centaurs after Hermione had led the three of them to Grawp, Hagrid's giant half-brother.

"Or Marietta Edgecomb…" Draco added, calling to mind the thick layer of makeup the poor witch _still_ had to wear every day over her entire face.

"Or apparently Rita Skeeter…" Adrian chimed in.

"What did she do, hex their knickers?" Charlie chortled.

"Well, she allowed centaurs to have their way with Umbridge, permanently deformed Edgecombs' face, and trapped Skeeter in a jar for several weeks before blackmailing her into silence for a year…" Harry listed as Charlie's brows furrowed in surprise.

"Not to mention, I attacked Ron with a flock of conjured canaries, broke Draco's nose, confunded Cormac to lose at quidditch tryouts, and obliviated my parents without their consent…although I guess that wouldn't count as a form of retribution" Hermione's voice carried from the doorway leading to the hall. Her hair was damp and pulled back into a loose bun as she stood clad in yoga pants and one of Draco's oversized tee's.

"I thought you were taking a bath, sweetheart?" Draco queried as Pucey stood and moved to the chair, making room for her to sit next to his employer.

"I had just settled in when I heard Harry's voice echoing down the hall" she explained as her brown eyes flitted over to the man in question. She took the seat next to her boyfriend and pointedly looked at each of them. "Next time, gentlemen, please remember to use a silencing charm after Rose is in bed. She's generally a sweet child, but if she doesn't get enough sleep, she's an utter terror…"

"Like someone else I know" Harry muttered before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Keep talking, Harry, and I'll drop her off at your house the next time her sleep's disrupted."

"I was only joking…"

"Mmhmm," she turned back to Draco "have you accomplished _anything_ since I left all of…" she glanced at the grandfather clock "twenty minutes ago?"

"Um, no…" he replied hesitantly as he took her hand in his.

"Actually, I've compiled a list of steps we need to take in order to execute your plan" Pucey claimed.

"What exactly is your plan, 'Mione?"

"Nothing more than he deserves I assure you, Harry" she stated flatly as Draco snickered behind his free hand.

"Well seeing as we're here to help, I think a bit of information would be appropriate" he argued, causing her to purse her lips in irritation.

"First and foremost, I want a retraction, front page with an article depicting only the facts of what _really_ happened, accompanied by at least half of the photographs he's paid _The Prophet_ to hide. Secondly, I'm turning him into the Department of Magical Games and Sports for his abuse of steroids as well as suggesting they screen the rest of his teammates for illegal performance enhancers" she watched with amusement as both Charlie's and Harry's eyes widened in shock. "And lastly, I want to end Skeeters' career once and for all."

"Blimey, you weren't kidding when you said she was vindictive" Charlie murmured to Harry.

"Is that all?" Harry stated in a nonchalant tone as though she had listed items from a grocer list.

"Yes, and we're going to make nearly all of it happen within the next twelve hours" Adrian declared "that is if the two of you are still willing to help…" Three pairs of eyes stared at the two men settled on the couch, waiting for their response.

"I, for one, think it's about time _ickle Ronnikins_ was knocked from his broom" Charlie proclaimed as he leaned forward for another slice of crumble.

"Fine, I'm in…" Harry sighed. "What do you need from me?"

"Great, first things first…" Pucey began as he laid everything out on the table. They needed to know if Rita Skeeter had ever registered as an Animagus before contacting the editor at _The Prophet_ to see how much it would cost to have everything printed by morning, and select which photos would accompany the article he'd nearly finished drafting. Due to Harry's clearance as an Auror, he and Charlie offered to head off to the Ministry to double-check the registry while Draco contacted the editor, and Hermione and Pucey finished the article.

An hour later, they all reconvened to share their progress. Rita Skeeter had in fact not registered and therefore was subject to the full letter of the law…which Harry would be carrying out first thing the following morning. Adrian and Hermione had completed the article and chosen over twenty-five photographs to border the entire first page.

All seemed to be well, until Draco furiously strode back into the living room claiming the editor must be mad to think he'd pay fifty thousand galleons to have the front page reprinted with the sordid photographs of Ronald Weasley…especially since they currently had a contract with the lout. Charlie immediately offered to contribute a few thousand galleons of his own to help out, but Harry simply rolled his eyes before disappearing through the floo.

Ten stressful minutes later, he reemerged with a smirk plastered over his face before informing them that the editor was happy to accept only ten thousand with a personal hand-written apology to Hermione that would be issued with her article. Charlie, Harry, and Draco split the cost three ways and sent everything off before celebrating with two bottles of wine. After their glasses were empty and their stomachs full, everyone finally headed home just after one in the morning, happy that things were moving in the right direction.

Unfortunately, due to everyone concentrating on the tasks at hand, no one had thought to renew the charm around the house which filtered incoming mail through the Auror office and Hermione was startled awake by several owls landing on the bed. Half asleep and groaning at the disturbance, she brushed her hand over the sheets to shoo the birds and accidentally touched multiple envelopes…several of which were crimson red.

Intermingling shouts and yells echoed through their bedroom, vibrating the windows as the owls flew backward, away from the commotion. Draco jolted awake so quickly that he fell out of the bed, dragging half the blankets with him and leaving Hermione exposed beneath the flutter of wings and wailing letters. Even though they both had covered their ears in an attempt to block out the sound, the vicious slurs and accusations were heard clear as day.

Fumbling for his wand, Draco waved it once to erect a silencing spell to keep the cacophony from penetrating further down the hall. Though his ears throbbed from the onslaught of noise, he scrambled back onto the bed and wrapped himself protectively around Hermione. She had curled into the fetal position and wrapped her arms over her ears as tears slipped from her eyes.

When the howlers finally ceased their bellowing and shredded themselves over the bedspread, Draco waved his wand and summoned the remaining letters into a pile before opening his window to shoo the owls back home. After which, he spent nearly an hour trying to calm his witch as her body shook with barely repressed sobs. The letters had contained vile messages, written by ignorant individuals who'd clearly only read _The Evening_ _Prophet_ from the day before. The more emphatic monologues berated and compared her to nothing more than a money mongering slag who must have bewitched Draco with some spell or potion after humiliating the Weasley family for her own personal gain.

Hermione felt foolish for allowing strangers, who only knew her through the stories printed in the papers, to affect her in such a way…but their words of disappointment and belittlement burned like acid on an open wound. Once again, she found herself missing her mother and the words of wisdom she provided when the world was beating her down. Leaning on her boyfriend for support seemed silly, but it was one of the few lifelines she felt she had left...especially after witnessing Ginny's reaction to the news. She imagined that most of the Weasley's were disgusted with her and shared their youngest siblings' opinion for ruining both Ron and Charlie's lives.

Once Hermione's tears had subsided and her breathing evened out, Draco called for his elves. Knowing they weren't scheduled to work that day, he offered each of them an extra galleon and the entire following weekend off if they would help him out. All three insisted the incentives weren't necessary as they were proud to help their Master and Miss 'Mione with anything they needed.

Draco argued that because they were free elves, he would not take advantage of them but agreed they could work out compensation later. In the meantime, he needed Nixie to ready Rose for the day, Fin to make breakfast, and Bomber to not only dispose of the letters piled on their nightstand but bring him _The Daily Prophet_ the moment it was delivered. Each of them bowed low, though they knew he had asked them not to, and disapparated to carry out their tasks.

Finally alone again, Draco pulled Hermione from the bed and into the shower where they took their time in washing away the spiteful words of the howlers. When they emerged, nearly an hour later, breakfast sat on a tray with the mornings' copy of _The Prophet_ and its headline which read **Ronald Weasley's Accusations Confirmed to be False**. The photographs nearly consumed the entire page outside of the informative article and retraction statement issued by the editor.

However, instead of seeing elation flit across Hermiones' face all he saw was pain and heartache. She raised her brown eyes to his and forced a small smile before picking up her plate to nibble at a croissant. He had hoped for more, but after their morning debacle, he decided not to worry too much just yet. After all, he knew it wasn't easy for her to have her innermost secrets spilled for all of Wizarding London to read…he'd gone through it with his trial back after the war and hated how exposed it had made him feel.

With it being Sunday morning, Hermione did not need to take Rose to school, however, she also didn't feel up to spending the day with others. Speaking briefly to Draco, she asked if he would mind her using his home lab while Nixie cared for Rose. He told her she didn't have to ask and offered to take care of her daughter while she worked…on what, he didn't know.

After breakfast was done, she disappeared and brewed late into the evening, refusing anyone entry. Even when Harry and Charlie stopped by to talk with her, she declined to see them as she just wanted to be alone. Hermione felt she needed something to take her mind off the articles, so she submerged herself in developing the photographs from their trip to Disney.

While Draco played dollies with Rose, watched yet another princess movie, built a snow fort, entertained a snowball fight (which Rose naturally won), and ate both snacks and meals with the littlest redhead, Hermione hid. She darkened the room and processed the film before printing nearly every photograph…all of which she brought to life with a special potion.

Though the mail was now filtered through the Ministry, Hermione did not go into work on Monday. Instead, she owl'd Mr. Travers requesting to have off a few more days which he agreed would be best due to the number of journalists swarming about. That morning, Rita Skeeter's arrest made the front page and the curly-haired brunette finally smiled after dropping Rose off to school.

With a small skip in her step, she gathered the photographs, finally dry from the day before, and sat on one of the guest beds to sort through them. The silver frames she'd ordered for their home had arrived with the post, alongside a new album, ready to be filled. Hermione wasn't certain how long it would take to sort through the images and determine not only their order for the book but also which she would display throughout the house…she was simply happy to have a project to keep her busy.

As she organized the photographs and ignored the floo calls from family and friends, Draco worked from home. He was determined to give her the space she needed to move beyond the embarrassment she felt over the new articles speculating her private life, but he wanted to be close by for when she needed him again. It slightly irritated him that she refused to divulge the nature of her project, but he was more concerned by her reclusive attitude and refusal to speak to anyone outside of himself or Rose.

Hermione didn't emerge from the guest room until it was time to retrieve her daughter from school. She then spent the rest of the evening playing dolls, reading over the evening articles, and cuddling with Draco on the couch…purposefully avoiding any discussions pertaining to the papers and Ron's suspension from the Cannons while the DMGS investigated the potential steroid abuse among players. When Harry had popped in shortly after dinner, she had excused herself to bathe Rose and refused to meet the worrisome gaze of her boyfriend.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she swept the little witch into her arms and ducked up the stairs before Harry could stop her. Noting the concern in the black-haired wizards' features, Draco reassured him it was nothing anyone had done before divulging the heinous letters she'd received early Sunday morning. He theorized that though she didn't believe everything people had written about her, she did believe that she'd irrevocably hurt the Weasley's…especially if Ginny's reaction was anything to go by.

Understanding lit within Harry's eyes and after erecting _muffliato_ , the pair devised a plan to have Hermione meet with the Weasley's, sans Ron, and clear up any misunderstandings. By the time his witch had tucked Rose into bed and joined him on the couch for the night, Harry had disapparated to the Burrow to spread the word.

Tuesday flew by as Rose happily went to school, Draco finalized the shipment orders for Hogwarts, and Hermione continued to work in the spare bedroom. The brunette witch had finished labeling each photograph the day before with the date and names written upon the back before sliding them into their corner slots of her scrapbook. Throughout the afternoon, she had taken the time to neatly scrawl the same information beneath each photo with a quote or brief memory to accompany the snapshots.

In the early evening sunlight, Hermione was admiring the completed book when Draco knocked on the door. Before she could call for him to enter, he turned the handle, poked his head in, and asked if he could join her. "Of course, come look at what I just finished putting together" she beamed as he closed the door and made his way to settle in at her side. Framed photographs loitered the bedspread as she held the album out for him to see.

"This is what you've been working on?" he questioned as he took the book and she nodded her head. Flipping open the cover, he saw the image of the three of them standing outside of Magic Kingdom on their first day with the 'Let the Memories Begin' sign behind them. A grin spread over his lips as he turned the pages and caught sight of their ride on 'Splash Mountain' where he screamed like a child, Rose's chocolate smeared face after devouring an enormous sundae, Hermione with a bird attempting to nest in her curls when they trekked along the 'Gorilla Falls Exploration Trail', and his favorite of the three of them lounging on a balcony chair watching the fireworks. He realized that Hermione must have asked their house-elf to snap a few pictures of them as they played in the resort pools, attempted miniature golf, took a carriage ride around 'Port Orleans', and rented a boat to sail across the 'Seven Sea's Lagoon' (with the assistance of a little magic of course).

Flickering his eyes from the pages of the album to the frames spread across the bed, Draco observed where she had duplicated their favorites to place around their home. Knowing that she was decorating the rooms with memories of moments they'd shared together warmed his soul. He couldn't help but love how she was finally making the house _their_ home and no longer acting as though her stay was transient.

"Do you like the pictures I chose for the frames?" she inquired, pulling him back to the present. "I thought it would be nice to have a few placed in each room, as we take other photo's I can trade them out or add more frames…" she trailed off, uncertain if he liked the idea.

"As long as I get to put a copy of this one" he gestured to the small five by seven photo of Rose skipping between the two of them while holding their hands and dressed to the nines in her Princess Aurora gown "in both of my offices, you can put the rest anywhere you want." A bright smile spread across Hermione's face as she duplicated the frame twice more for him before conjuring a box to carry everything downstairs. Figuring this would be the best time to speak with her, Draco placed the album in the stack beside her and turned to his witch. "Now that your done hiding away working on this, are you going to answer Potters' floo calls?" Having finished packing everything within the crate, Hermione sighed as the tips of her fingers toyed with the embroidery upon the quilt.

"I don't really want to speak to him…" she supplied with pursed lips and downcast eyes. Scooting across the bed in order to wrap one arm around her shoulders, Draco tilted her chin up using two fingers and looked purposefully into her wary eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because I know what he'll say" she admitted before nibbling her lower lip and continuing. "As he sees himself as my brother, Harry has always been on my side and he will insist that I've done _nothing_ wrong and that _no one_ is mad at me…but I know they are."

"Hermione, how could you possibly know how they feel when you refuse to read your mail or answer the bloody floo?" he inquired irritably.

"You saw how they all were on Friday…Percy practically bolted because he couldn't stand to look at me, George may have brushed it off as a joke but he knew I had hurt Ron, don't even get me started on how Ginny reacted…hell, even Harry had to pretend to be alright even though he stuck around. I screwed up, Draco…and though I know I can't change anything, _I know_ I've hurt people.

"And now that I've gone after Ron publicly, purposefully destroying his career, not that I regret doing so, but I know it will crush his parents. Molly and Arthur don't deserve this. I saw the title this morning…about how the Cannons are undergoing investigations after taking illegal substances supplied by Ronald Weasley. He may deserve what's happened to him, but I forgot that I was hurting his family too. So, excuse me if I figured I'd make things easier on everyone and keep my distance until things settled down." Draco wanted nothing more than to call her out for the bullshite she was spouting but knew she wouldn't believe him until she spoke with Molly and Arthur herself.

"I find it difficult to believe that after being a part of the Weasley family for the better part of twelve years that any of them would resent you for standing up to Weaselby for what he pulled. Or did you forget that Potter and Charlie were here, not two nights ago, for _several hours_ working diligently by your side?" he questioned heatedly.

"Well, yes…but…"

" _No_ , no buts, you need to stop blaming yourself for standing up to your prat of an ex-husband" he demanded. "He slandered you in a national newspaper, dragging your reputation through the muck alongside his brother. Never once did he consider the backlash it held for the child he thought of as a daughter for nearly five years, the potential issues it would cause you at work, or the embarrassment it would bring to his parents. Ronald Weasley is a selfish prick that you've consistently rolled over for for the better part of five years as he belittled and berated you.

"I love you, Hermione, and I understand that you regret causing his family further embarrassment but hiding out here and burying yourself in projects won't help resolve the issues at hand" he declared. Draco knew that she didn't regret setting the story straight with the public, but she felt guilty and blamed herself for causing the entire debacle in the first place by sleeping with Charlie. However, he would not allow her to continue to conceal herself in their home, avoiding the only family she had left.

"Draco, I understand avoidance isn't the answer," she began "but I also know that after everything that's come to light over the past few days that the Weasley's, Molly and Arthur especially, will want some time to themselves to digest what's happened. Between sleeping with Charlie and exposing Ron's substance abuse and extramarital affairs, I think I've caused their family enough pain" she stated adamantly.

"Alright."

"What do you mean 'alright'?"

"I mean okay, I get it…you're staying away to give them time to process and heal."

"Yes, exactly…"

"I understand why you're doing that…but promise me something, 'Mione. Promise me that when they're ready to talk, you'll let them. That when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley floo you or stop by to discuss what's happened that you won't disappear upstairs with Rose or hide away in my potion's lab. Because let's face it, your family has a penchant for popping by unannounced…"

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you secretly liked the Weasley's, Mr. Malfoy," she chortled as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Hermione…" he pressed.

"Oh alright, _yes_ , I promise. When Molly and Arthur wish to speak with me again, I'll sit and talk with them. Now is that all? I'd like to set these up before we have dinner with Rose."

"That's all I needed, sweetheart, " he promised before getting to his feet and picking up the box. "Here, I'll carry this down for you and we can start in the living room, with all the Christmas decorations packed away I think the mantle looks rather bare" he supplied as she nodded in agreement and led the way into the hall.

The entire way down to the living room she discussed various places she wanted to display the photographs, reasoning as to why they would look best in certain areas, and how she couldn't wait to show Rose the album. In fact, she was so engrossed with explaining why she chose certain pictures as she looked back over her shoulder at Draco that she didn't realize the living area was filled with redheads waiting to speak with her. It wasn't until she turned to place one of the frames on the nearest end table that she shrieked at the sight of everyone gathered.

"What on earth are you all doing here?"

"Well, seeing as there seems to be a litany of misunderstandings between individuals in this room, I thought it was time to call a family meeting" Mrs. Weasley explained kindly as she stood from the armchair by the hearth. "However, due to my youngest son's volatile temper and impaired mindset at the moment, he will not be joining us."

Flushing with embarrassment, Hermiones' eyes danced around the room and noticed how everyone was there. Bill and Charlie stood with George behind the couch closest to the dining room with Angelina, Fleur, Penelope, and Ginny settled before them. Arthur stood behind the armchair his wife had originally settled in, while Percy sat beside his own wife in Draco's usual chair. She assumed the children were playing with Rose in the toy room as Harry sat on the spare couch alone. However, Hermione knew immediately by the way in which the family had taken their positions that the seats were not only meant for herself and Draco, but that they would be inescapable until Mrs. Weasley deemed the meeting concluded.

Clenching her jaw tight, the brunette witch turned towards Draco with an accusatory stare, "What?" he asked unsurprised. "I told you they have a penchant for stopping by unannounced, it's not my fault you believed they wouldn't want to speak with you for a while."

"Draco…" she seethed before turning to leave and head back upstairs, clearly irritated by the underhanded tactics he had used in order to lead her into the living room in the first place.

"Uh-uh, you promised me that if they stopped by to talk that you would do so…" he reminded her as his hand gently grasped her elbow.

"That was before I knew you were ambushing me with the _entire_ family" she hissed.

"Hermione, please…we _need_ to talk" Harry proclaimed, causing his surrogate sister to pause. Knowing that the Weasley's were probably going to question why she had never considered Charlie to be Roses' father or why she didn't reach out to them before ruining Ron's career, she sighed. Exhaling slowly, she glanced at her boyfriend briefly before turning back to the room and heading over to take her seat beside Harry. Draco followed right behind her, pausing briefly to set the box of photographs on the coffee table before sitting to her right.

"Well, now that everyone's gathered, I think we should just cut right to it" Molly asserted as she retook her seat and stared pointedly at the curly-haired brunette. "I don't see the point in drawing this out as I'm rather disappointed in you, young lady." Nearly every eye in the room widened in surprise at the matriarchs' assertion before she continued. "You have been a part of this family since you were thirteen years old and yet you continuously think that we are just going to toss you to the side because things didn't work out between you and Ronald. When are you going to learn that blood only means so much when it comes to family? And just because I gave birth to Ron does not mean that I will always take his side…in fact, I'm usually the one dolling out his punishments because I know exactly how he has behaved…"

"Yeah even though the git has gotten away with more than any of us were ever able to because he was the baby" George grumbled as he folded his arms across his chest while Molly pursed her lips at the interruption.

"I'll admit I wasn't as hard on Ron as I was on you older boys, but you lot also tormented him regularly and were often causing one form of trouble or another" Molly declared which caused each of the boys to gape and begin arguing against her accusation.

"Mother," George gasped aloud with a hand over his heart "how could you accuse _me_ of _trouble_? I mean I have been nothing but the picture of perfection since my youth."

"I must say, Mother, I do not appreciate being affiliated with these three and their transgressions as I never so much as even had a note sent home from Hogwarts" Percy argued.

"I wasn't _that_ bad" Bill insisted as his wife scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"From how I hear it, Ronald got into way more trouble with these two" Charlie gestured towards Harry and Hermione "in his first two years than I did in seven."

"Oh, that's enough, all of you" Mrs. Weasley huffed as she turned her eyes on each boy in turn. "Bill, you know _exactly_ what kind of shenanigans you and Charlie got up to at school... _especially_ during your last few years. Or do I need to remind you of the note Dumbledore sent me regarding a party the pair of you threw in an abandoned classroom where you were both found in compromising positions with young ladies?" Everyone watched as both their faces turned a brilliant shade of red before she rounded on the twin. "George, I had more notes sent home for you and Fred in first year than any of my other children, so don't you dare try to play innocent with me. Percy, it's true, you have never had a note sent home, but if you think I wasn't aware of your domineering ways regarding your siblings then you need to pay better attention to those around you.

"And Charlie, don't you think for even a second that I wasn't aware of what mischief Ronald got up to with these two" Draco tried to fight back the smile which was creeping over his lips as Molly pointed to the pair next to him. "Harry and Hermione are wonderful additions to our family and, yes, I'm fully aware of just how much trouble they caused during their years at Hogwarts...but at least they had good reason with being under attack from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named regularly. Or they were fighting with young Mr. Malfoy here…" she stated factually, gesturing to Draco and causing the smirk to slide from his face.

"Oh, now Draco, you shouldn't be surprised; if the Headmaster hadn't informed me of what had happened between the four of you then one of my children surely would have. I know all about the detentions you lot shared, the beaver teeth incident, and that horrible bathroom duel…there's no point in hiding any of it" she asserted. Glancing around the room, it was obvious the remaining ladies were waiting to be ridiculed as well while Hermione and the men looked thoroughly chastised. Mrs. Weasley exhaled sharply as she took in the dejected expressions of those around her "Look, all of you, including your wives, have gotten into one spot of trouble or another…but that doesn't mean that I don't love each and every one of you. That's part of being a mother, no matter what kind of trouble you cause, we still love you, and yes, Mr. Malfoy, I consider you a part of this family now too" Molly proclaimed, causing shock to wash over him.

"Arthur and I have had the privilege of watching most of you grow into the wonderful adults you are today…but that doesn't mean you're infallible. You all may be capable witches and wizards but each of you will still make mistakes."

"Like sleeping with your husband's brother" Ginny murmured, causing several people to turn their narrowed gazes towards her. "What? It's true! I may not be mad about it any longer, but it was still a mistake…"

"Enough, Ginevra. I could name a number of mistakes you've made over the last few years, but I fear it would take up most of the evening and I'd rather get back on point" with Mrs. Wesley's crisp tone Ginny snapped her mouth shut and averted her gaze back down to her hands. "Now, we all can agree that the um…well, that the incident between you and Charlie wasn't exactly expected" she expressed to Hermione "but I know that I speak for everyone here when I say we don't hold it against you, dear. With everything Ronald put you through, most of us were surprised you stayed together for as long as you did."

"Or that you even married the rotter in the first place" George muttered.

"Mmhmm" Molly sounded through a tight smile. "Yes, well, I know I was one of the most outspoken when it came to your divorce but after reading the article Sunday morning…well…" a red flush stole over her cheeks as she recalled the embarrassing compromising positions her son had been in, not to mention how often his wedding band had appeared throughout the images loitering the front page. "I can honestly say that I'm sorry I ever tried to keep the pair of you together. I had no idea he was involved in such…affairs" she admitted through a tight voice.

"I'm so sorry, Molly" Hermione choked out through tear-filled eyes.

"What on earth for? It should be me apologizing to you for encouraging you to stay with him for so long…"

"I'm sorry for everything…the fights you witnessed between us, the divorce, everything over the last few months, the articles, sleeping with Charlie…I'm sorry for all of it. I wasn't thinking the other night after I read that piece Rita wrote up, I was just so angry that he had given the interview and I wanted him brought down a few notches for all that he'd put me through. But I never meant to hurt you…I never even thought of how it would affect your family or the embarrassment it would cause both you and Arthur. I'm so sorry…I'm so, so sorry…" she repeated as her tears trickled down her cheeks. Before Draco could do more than wrap his arm around Hermiones' shoulders, Molly had moved from her chair to squeeze between her and Harry. She pulled the young witch from Dracos' grasp and into a motherly hug.

"Now, now, there's nothing to be sorry about. What's done is done and we all agreed you had every right to expose his torrid affairs after the lies he reported to that awful woman. I'm so glad she's finally getting what she deserves after all the trouble she's caused. And though we may not approve of what happened between you and Charlie, we can all recognize that it has given us a wonderful gift in the form of Rose."

"Oh, of course, everything is fine _now_ " Charlie muttered aloud to his brothers. "It's not as if mum lost it when I told her what happened Friday night and slapped me 'round the ears for sleeping with Hermione. Hell, she even threatened to boot me from the family if I even thought about challenging the little witch for custody of Rose." Both George and Bill covered their mouths in an effort to hide their mirth as Charlie shook his head in exasperation before refocusing on the brunette.

"Still, I'm just…" Hermione began, trying to apologize further for the pain she'd inflicted.

"No dear, there's nothing to be sorry for. Ronald has done this to himself and he has a lot to answer for. I'm just glad there's a reason he's been so cruel, and Harry has explained that there's treatment for him in the muggle world. I'll admit I don't know much about it, but Arthur and I are willing to pay whatever's necessary to bring back our son."

"I had no idea that he'd been…" Hermione uttered, still feeling guilty for simply not taking the information to Molly and Arthur to begin with.

"No one realized he was, 'Mione," Harry cut in "hell, I used to spend just as much time with him as you did and I never once thought that his change in demeanor was from steroids. I just thought it was the fame going to his head."

"I have to agree with Harry" Ginny softly added. "My brother and I have always been close, but I never considered there was something else wrong. He had always wanted to be the center of attention from the time we were little. He hated how he was consistently compared to our older brother's and left in the shadows of both you and Harry" her claim caused Hermione to furrow her brow in confusion as she hadn't expected him to be resentful of her. "Come off it, Hermione, you were the smartest witch at school…always making top marks and outshining everyone around you.

"Couple that with being invited to the Slug-Club alongside Harry and myself and Ron became downright jealous. Why else do you think he treated you so horribly during sixth year? He was nastier to you then than anyone else…hell, even Malfoy here treated you better than my brother did that year. Honestly, I was surprised when the two of you not only started dating but got engaged and married so soon after the war. You were both so different and, yeah, you seemed happy together but looking back I think the signs were there from the beginning.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you the other night" she hedged as she worried her lower lip. "I never meant to make you feel like a trollop for sleeping with Charlie. I was caught off guard with everything and let my temper get the better of me. I'm sorry for barging in and railing at you when it was clear you were already upset."

"It's alright, Ginny, I would understand if you were still angry with me…I was rather angry with myself for quite a while" she admitted before catching Charlie's understanding gaze behind the youngest Weasley.

"Still, I never should have spoken to you the way I did" Ginny pressed. "I won't deny that I was genuinely infuriated on Ron's behalf, but after hashing it out with Harry, I can admit I went about things the wrong way."

"Thanks, Gin" Hermione whispered as she took hold of Draco's hand and glanced around the room, uncertain of what to do as no one seemed to have anything else to say.

"Well, now that that's done, why don't you show me these photographs. I take it they're from your trip to Disney?" Mrs. Weasley inquired as she reached for the scrapbook at the top of the box. The tension in the room vanished as Hermione smiled broadly up at Molly and proceeded to show her, and everyone else, the album she'd completed. Laughter rippled throughout the room as Harry pointed out Draco's obvious terror on 'Splash Mountain' and he barely blocked the stinging hex wandlessly sent his way around the ladies settled between them.

Grumbling that the ride had simply taken him by surprise, Draco insisted that the others would have screamed too if they'd been barreling over a waterfall in an open muggle contraption. As most of the room was filled with Gryffindors, they all swore that there wasn't anything in the muggle world that could possibly scare them after what they'd lived through during the war. Deciding to call their bluff, Hermione challenged the redheads to a day at Thorpe Park after it opened in the spring. Unable to back down, the siblings agreed and ignored the knowing smiles traded between Harry, Draco, and Hermione.

After showing off the remaining photographs in the album and making a number of duplicates for Molly and Charlie to take home, Bomber popped into the room to announce dinner was ready. Angelina and George made their way up the stairs to gather the children as Hermione put the scrapbook back into the box and set it inside Draco's office so it was safely out of the way. Multiple pairs of feet could be heard bounding down the stairs as the kids raced each other to the dining room table.

Rose was following just behind James when they reached the living room and came to a sudden stop upon seeing Charlie talking animatedly with Bill beside the couch. Surprised by his presence, the auburn-haired witch scurried over to her mother and practically climbed into her arms before burying her face into the brown curls draped over her shoulder.

"Rose, honey, why are you hiding?" Hermione questioned softly as she stroked her daughter's back. She was grateful that the rest of the family had made their way to the table, giving the four of them a few moments alone. With a quick flick of his wand, Draco silenced the room to ensure their privacy as Charlie tentatively made his way around the edge of the couch.

"I didn'ts know he was here" Rose whispered quietly in response as she nuzzled her nose deeper into her mother's neck.

"Rose, you've known Charlie your whole life" Hermione reminded her, "he's the same man he was when you saw him two weeks ago at Gramma Weasley's." Flickering her gaze away from her daughter, she found Charlie hovering beside Draco's armchair, clearly uncertain of himself as he cleared his throat.

"Hey, Rosie" he began before swallowing thickly and feeling utterly ridiculous as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hi" she murmured, peeking out from under her mums' hair as she nervously chewed on her fingers.

"How've you been, kiddo?" he questioned, deciding to talk to her like he normally would in an effort to make things easier between them.

"Good, how've yous been Uncl…I mean Da…uh um" she stammered, obviously confused as to what she should call him.

"You can call me Charlie if it makes things easier" he offered as Hermione shot him a grateful smile. Knowing this moment was about the pair of redheads before him, Draco stood stoically beside the witches and remained silent as he watched Rose assess her father. He was confused by her shy demeanor as she'd always been unreserved whenever interacting with others and it was befuddling as to what had her holding back from a man she'd spoken so highly of not two days before.

"How've yous been, Charlie?" Rose asked kindly as she stared unabashedly into her father's matching hazel eyes.

"You wanna know the truth" Charlie queried before waiting for the little witch to nod her head. "I've had a pretty strange weekend" he claimed before pressing on as her brows furrowed in confusion. "Mmhmm, you see I found out that I was your father and realized I know _absolutely nothing_ about being a dad. So, I stayed at the Burrow with Gramma and Grampa Weasley to try and learn what to do in order to help take care of you…want to know what I learned?"

"What?" Rose pondered in a barely audible whisper as she withdrew her fingers from her mouth.

"I learned that it's not that different than being an uncle" he replied as he held her unwavering gaze. "The only thing that seems to change is how often I get to see you" he supplied, hoping it would alleviate the fear she had from seeing him again.

"That's what Draco tellsd me the other day" Rose proclaimed as she clutched Hermione's knit jumper between her wet fingertips.

"Did he now?" Rose nodded but still seemed reluctant to leave her mother's arms. "Well he wasn't wrong" he conceded as an awkward tension filled the room. Rose seemed to consider Charlie for a moment as she bit her lip before asking the one thing that seemed to have weighed most on her mind.

"Are you angry?"

"Angry? About what?" Charlie questioned as Draco and Hermione wondered the same thing.

"About being my dad…" the little girl murmured as she averted her gaze. All three of the adults shared equally confused expressions for a brief moment before Charlie bent down to meet Rose's eyes.

"Rosie, I'm not angry about being your dad. I'm proud to know that you're my daughter" he stated earnestly. As a grin spread across her face, she reached out for him to take her and hugged him tightly around his neck. Tears welled in Hermiones' eyes as she watched her daughter snuggle into Charlies' arms and relax at the familiar contact.

Winding his arm around her waist, Draco pressed a tender kiss to Hermiones' temple as Charlie asked Rose if he could sit by her for dinner. Scrunching her nose as she leaned back in his arms and replied "I usually sits by Fred and James, but I guess yous can sits by me if you really wants to. But you should know that Fred and James are messy eaters and they don'ts follow the rules very well cuz they makes messes all over their faces and use their sleeves instead of napkins."

All three of the adults laughed out loud as Charlie assured her that he could handle a bit of mess before turning towards the dining room and making his way to the table.


End file.
